I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting
by LinaDanielle
Summary: EMISON FANFICTION. This is the story of Alison and Emily and the hardships of letting each other back into their lives, the beauty and dynamics of their undeniable love, and the stories of their promising future. (Set after -A is gone)
1. Chapter 1

Background

So, it's been a month since A has been gone. The girls were wrong about Ali, she was on the defense with them, acting somewhat shady to get the A targets off of their backs. She never stopped caring for them and trying to keep them safe, especially Emily. However, the girls are still hurt that Ali couldn't just trust them and tell them the truth. Although Spencer, Aria and Hanna are all trying slowly and with baby steps to steps to forgive Ali and let her back in, Emily has totally shut her out, ignoring phone calls and text messages and averts her eyes from the blonde even in public, but Ali is determined to win back her mermaid's heart, no matter what.

**CHAPTER 1**

February

Alison's POV

It's been a month since I got rid of A and the girls are still giving me the cold shoulder. They can't trust me so I've been going about things on my own. I never knew what they felt when they thought I was dead, but know I feel dead to them again and it hurts. I know I've lied to them, but it was all with good intention. The old me wouldn't have cared because the old them would come running back to me anyways. I was their queen b and now I'm practically nothing. It would've been near impossible to admit this to myself a few years ago, but the girls never needed me, I needed them, and I'm finally getting the pain I deserve for being that awful bitch to them and so many others a few years ago. But I'm no longer the girl I was 2 years ago, at least I'm trying my hardest not to be, and I'm trying to convince them of that too. In the 2 years that I've been gone, A has tortured my friends, and I know that they are no longer the same. Spencer isn't intimidated by me and has found someone who loves her, Aria has found someone to share her compassion with and is a woman, now longer the girl with the pink stripe in her hair, Hanna is beautiful, she always was, I was just too insecure about myself, so I made her feel like she wasn't beautiful, now she knows and then there's Emily, she's changed the most.

Emily Fields. I wish I could turn back the hands of time to that day I let her kiss me in the library. And that was just the thing, I let her believe I let her kiss me, but the truth is, I wanted her too, I wanted to feel her lips on mine, I wanted to kiss her back. I was just too confused and scared, too wrapped up in keeping up my reputation that I turned her away, harshly. I told her that her feelings were one sided, I told her I was only using her for practice and I laughed in her face. I teased her knowing how she felt, I played with her heart, the kindest of them all, I could see the hurt in her eyes and all I could do was… nothing. I regretted every lie I told her while I was gone. I had so much time to think about everyone I had hurt, so much time to feel guilty for the way I treated her. I kept thinking that if I died without telling her how I really felt, it was because I didn't even deserve closure for who I was. But she was the only thing pushing me to stay alive, when it was so easy to give up. I fought to live because of her, for her. I knew that I had to tell her how I felt, even if I said it with the last breaths I'd ever take again. I don't deserve her, but she should know. She should know I thought of her every day, and I still do. My thoughts are clouded with her, my dreams are filled with vivid images of her smile, and I can hear her laugh echoing in my head.

God, how I miss her. I miss everything about her. Her warm and inviting brown eyes, the feel of her strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel so safe and what I miss the most is the way she would look at me when she thought no one, especially me, was paying attention. But I always knew when Em was watching, I could feel her. I knew the night I got back that she had stayed up all night in bed watching me; depriving herself of much needed sleep to make sure I was ok. So protective, so caring, so Emily.

But everything is different now. It's harder.

Now she won't return any of my messages, she won't even look at me. She used to be so timid and shy and quiet. My sweet Emily. But now she's grown up. And I can still see the insecurity I have placed in her, in her eyes. If only she knew, has strong she was, how beautiful she was, especially when the sunlight would catch her hair, glimmer in her eyes and cast the most gorgeous shadows across her face, she could have anybody she wanted, she can _be _anyone she wanted. Even though A called her the weakest link, she never was, she was and still is the strongest girl I know; so strong that she's put up a barrier around her and her heart, a barrier to keep me out, when I so badly want to be let in. I think the others are starting to warm up to me but it'll never be enough. I have to win back Em's heart, no matter what. I'd spend the rest of my life, tearing her barrier down, brick by brick.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Emily's POV

A has been gone for a month now, permanently, no more texts or messages or threats, so why don't I feel any better? I still haven't felt relief when I know I should. I should be worried about school and the swim team and college and the fact that my dad is coming home before I graduate, but I'm not worried about any of that, I don't even care. The girls have gotten their lives back on track and in working order, so why am I the only one who feels dysfunctional? Aria and Ezra are back together for sure and her family is ok with them being together. Aria is planning on going to Hollis to pursue an English degree, or maybe something for art. Spencer and Toby are happier than ever, with Toby in the Rosewood PD, fully recovered from his accident and Spencer getting ready for college, and I think Toby wants to propose to her soon. Even Hanna, who's had to suffer through Mona's death, is beginning to be her normal self again, with her dumb, yet funny comments and all too frequent shopping sprees. She and Caleb seem to be over their drinking problem and happy together. She's planning on moving to New York or Los Angeles, some big city, for fashion and design. But I don't banter with Spencer anymore, I can't playfully tease Aria about her height, and I haven't even had a heart to heart with Hanna in ages. Oh, I can't forget who put us all together, and then there's—there's—

Ali. I- I- why can't I forget about her already? What do I care what she's up to lately? Maybe she's out scheming how else to ruin someone's life or break their heart or maybe she's building a new group of friends to string along while they worship her. I know Aria, Hanna and Spencer are all trying to trust her again and let her back in, but not me. It was there idea first that Alison was A, so I don't understand why they suddenly feel the urge to befriend her again. Even though we were partly wrong, she's still lied. I can't forgive her like the others are trying to, not after she's broken my heart twice. I'm not the same timid girl she knew who would melt into her hands, so she could manipulate me. She knew how I felt and she laughed in my face, used me for fun, but no part of any of that was fun for me. They say you can feel when your heart breaks and I did. As a matter of fact I felt become like lead and sink to the pt of my stomach, right before I felt it shatter into a million pieces and have each one of those pieces smashed to dust with a sledge hammer. She tore my heart out time and time again, and I was so stupid for loving her. But I won't make the same mistake for a third time, the longer I stay away and forget she exists, the easier it'll be to piece my heart back together again.

I tried alcohol but after Hanna found out, she gave me the third degree and was persistent with me, keeping tabs so I wouldn't drink anymore. I can remember the time our roles were reversed and for the first time, she was the one holding my hair back and making sure I was in bed okay. I owe it to her that I'm not drinking every day, replacing water with vodka and carrying my flask everywhere I go. I even tried to rekindle what I had with Paige around Thanksgiving but it just didn't work out. I tried to love her the way she loved me, but I just couldn't, and she could sense that. There will always be a place in my heart for Paige, but not the way she deserves. She's been with me through some of the worst parts of my life and I will never forget that. There was a point in my life where I loved her and I was happy, but that point has dulled and I can't be for her what she wants, or what she deserves. Part of me thinks it was wrong of me to get back with her when I knew it wouldn't get far, I didn't want to act like… I wanted to break up with Paige after New Year's Day so neither one of us had to spend it alone, but with A officially gone since a few weeks later, it was easier to stay, she was safe and comfortable. Valentine 's Day came along and I thought it was wrong to be her Valentine but she got me a gift early, and I didn't have the heart to do it then. A week after Valentine's day is when I did it. I couldn't keep lying to her or myself anymore, plus I thought should have time to find a proper date for Prom in May. I sat her down outside my house on my porch and let her down as easy as I could. I expected for her to yell at me and blame it on Alison again, but she just sat there and listened, letting tears fall slow but constant down her face. She apologized for not being what I wanted and said we could still be friends, we should stay apart of each other's lives, and I agreed. I'm just glad we ended on good terms. But before she walked away from my porch, she turned around and said, "Oh and Emily? You deserve the best, someone who loves you and is honest, who will take care of you and your heart. Promise me, you won't settle for anything less?" I looked at her and tried to process what she said, but I couldn't, I just nodded, and she half smiled before saying in an almost whisper, "I love you, Em, I always will." And then she left.

I went to sleep that night thinking about what Paige had said, and more importantly, what it meant.

That was a month ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emily's POV

March

I woke up this morning with a migraine, I guess thinking all night, probably wasn't the best thing to do, and neither was the scotch. I know I promised Hanna I wouldn't drink away my problems anymore, but I was so tense, I just needed to relax, and it was only a glass, or two. I was still thinking about what Paige had told me awhile ago. In January, A was finally gone and just last month I became single, I should be living up these last few months of Senior year, but I'm not. Just as I turned to roll out of bed, I got a text message and jumped slightly. Even though A is gone, I can't help but always feel jumpy or nervous when I hear that sound. I grab my phone to see who it is, probably my mom, making sure I don't just stay in bed all day, which I've done several times over the past month. But it isn't my mom, it's Alison. I delete the message and only 2 minutes after I received another one, and another, and another…and then the phone calls started…which I also ignored and sent to voicemail.

She practically called, texted, left voicemails and knocked on my door every day since she managed to make our lives A free, and I've completely shut her out since. I should be proud of myself for standing my ground, but a part of me knows that it's all a mask, worn to cover up the feelings I've been trying so hard to suppress. I've been on guard for awhile but know I can't avoid _her_ forever. I still have to see her at school, spending every second looking over my shoulder to avoid contact. The girls have let her back in, having had a sleepover where everything got resolved just a few months ago…I respectfully declined my invitation. But it sucks to do this every day, because they have to choose between me and her every day, practically scheduling when to talk to whom. Avoiding Alison every day means avoiding Spencer and Aria and Hanna on some days. It's taking a lot of energy for everyone to keep this up, even my mom is tired of lying, turning Alison away at the door because I'm "sleeping or in the shower or am not feeling well," she knows that I'm hurting because of her but thinks I should talk to her. When I contemplate that idea, I think about the night I yelled at Ali. I was so mad that I believed her and stuck up for her against everyone, and she was planning on leaving her out of her plans again and throwing us all under a bus that I'm sure she'd drive. I was mad that I spent every day since she left thinking about her, hoping that she was alive, yearning for her touch and missing her playful laugh, or blue eyes and the way she always smelled like warm vanilla, but I wasted so much of my time loving someone who didn't love me back. So much time gone, given to someone who didn't care what she did to others, so long as she had her way. But that's what I get for being the loyal one; I just couldn't believe it took the sociopathic A for me to realize that.

And the only way to stop seeing her is for me to get away, far away where no one can find me and I wouldn't look back.

Alison's POV

I can't take any more of this. 5 texts and still no reply, I wonder if she ever actually opens them, let alone reads them. I even called her 3 times, all ignored after the first ring.

Ali- Hey Em, its Ali, call me back

Ali-Look I know you're upset but I think we should talk.

Ali-Please stop shutting me out, talk to me Em

Ali- I'm sorry. For everything, please just answer me

Ali-I miss you

Two months of this and I was desperate. I couldn't sleep at night. All I ever thought about was Em and her smile and what I would do to see that smile, better yet to be the cause of it. It was driving me nuts, I knew Emily was stubborn, but I couldn't believe she was _this_ stubborn. I wanted, no _needed _to have her back in my life. She always brought the good, what little there is, out of me and I missed that, but her shutting me out like this, I- I- it was a whole other kind of pain. And the worst thing was I didn't even a chance at making it up to her if she never let down her walls, so I called Hanna.

"Hello? Ali? Is everything okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah Han, calm down."

"Sorry, it's just- I mean I know A has been gone, but you usually don't just call, so what's up?"

"Um, well I mean it's hard for me to say, I- I- It's-"

And the words wouldn't come out, why wouldn't they? Dammit Em, why'd I have to care for you so much? Oh, yeah that's right; because you're the only one who actually gave a shit about me even when I was a total bitch. You were the one who always seen the best version of me, you always brought out what good was inside, but why did it take me so long to realize that I lo- But then Hanna's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Yeah Han, I said I was fine, it's just, it's Emily, okay, it's been weeks and she hasn't returned any of my phone call or texts messages and don't get me started if she sees me in public, and oh- her mom is even turning me away telling me she's sleeping…at 4 in the afternoon?! Oh bullsh-"

But Hanna cut me off, "Woah there tiger, hold on, what are you saying? Do you actually miss you're little Em-Em?" I couldn't see Hanna, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I myself couldn't help but smile at the sound of Hanna teasing, it was a serious matter to me but Hanna was good at making others feel somewhat better, using her goofy antics. I love her for that.

I sighed heavily when I realized she was still waiting for an answer, "Yes Hanna, I miss Em, I miss her a lot," I didn't mean to say a lot, I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit my feelings to the girls when I haven't even told Em yet, I told Hanna anyway, because Emily had always found a way to make me feel vulnerable, even when she wasn't around.

It wasn't long until I realized I was wrong again, there was no need to hide the pain or yearning in my voice, if Emily was ever to believe that I cared about her and really missed her, then Hanna and the rest had to believe it too. I awoke from my reverie when Hanna continued.

"You really do love her this time, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I always did."

"Well, I hate to cut it to you, again, but you sure in the hell had a shitty way of showing it."

I sighed heavily again, thinking back to how I had treated the only person I had ever loved, "I know Hanna, and no one feels worse about that than me."

"I bet Emily does…I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean…"

Ouch, another dagger thrown right at my heart. But I was the one who provided them with those daggers, so I embraced the sinking feeling I started to get in my chest. "Yes you did, Hanna, and its okay, I know you're just looking out for her, but I swear I'd never do anything to ever hurt her ever again."

"Hmm, alright Ali, I can live with giving you another chance, but I swear to God you hurt my best friend again, break her precious heart another time, or let her shed one little tear, I'm coming after you. You won't be let back into my life, and I'll make sure you stay out of Em's. She went through so much pain after your disappearance and when the police said they found your body, she…well I don't need to recap on every detail, do I?"

"I get it Hanna, I can respect all of that, but I won't let her down, I won't let any of you down…not again."

"Ok just make sure you're making promises you can keep, I'd hate to be the bad guy."

"Hanna, I just want her back. I _need _her back. I messed up so bad but how can I convince her that I've changed if she won't even give me a chance?"

"Ali, I'll be honest, you two were always drawn to each other, I know I say stupid things and act dumb but I was not stupid when it came to you guys. I seen the way she'd look at you, I seen how happy she was when you came back, I seen after how hurt she was, she still couldn't help but love you still and when we first thought you were A, she defended you. I also seen the way you'd look at her sometimes, even if it was only for a second, I seen you loved her back. You guys were like each others' Krypton."

Haha oh Hanna, there you go again, "Kryptonite, Hanna, its Krypton-_ite."_

"What? Who cares what Superman called it, all I'm saying is I know you have a chance, deep down Em still loves you, she's just being cautious."

It hurt thinking that Em might be scared of me, cautious around me so I couldn't use her or hurt her again. It made me so frustrated with myself.

"Thanks Han, but it's already the end of the year, pretty soon we'll all be parting ways, I can't let her go, if she goes away without telling her first."

"Well, give her some time, it's only been like 5 weeks, but who's counting, right? I'm sure she'll come around, it's just, well you know we love you Ali, we're still mad as hell but we still love you, it's just that Em loved you too. She really deeply and passionately loved you, more than as a friend and in a way that you didn't reciprocate-

Tears welled in my eyes as I listened to Hanna tell me something I already knew yet chose to ignore for so long, pretending I didn't care…

"Wait, did you just say "reciprocate"? AAAND use it correctly?"

"Yeah, stop sounding so surprised, we ARE friends with a Hastings, remember? I guess she starting to rub off on me."

Haha good old Hanna, I'm sorry for all the years I bullied you for your weight, you'll always be beautiful no matter your size.

"Haha yeah, I remember, but seriously, what do I do about Em?"

"You can start by apologizing for everything, like"

I cut her off before she could make me feel bad again "I know Hanna! You don't have to recap on that!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to say or tell you. I don't know how you can get her to open up, she's trying to close wounds you gave her so letting you in might hurt her more than you'd realize, right now, she needs time, besides, why did you call me, Aria is the romantic one, and if there was a formula to find how you plus something equals Emily talking to you again, you probably should've called Spence."

"Well I don't have much time, I called you because you're her best friend, come on Han, help me out."

"Ummm, okay! I've got it; meet me and the girls at the Grill in an hour, exactly an hour."

And then she hung up before I could even question her; that Hanna, it's a mystery how she thinks, but I trust her, so I went to find an outfit for later.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Emily's POV

*Beep beep *Beep beep *Beep beep

Ugh, why doesn't she just leave me alone? Doesn't she get it? She should know more than anyone what shutting someone out looks like. I should just delete her number all together but that wouldn't be any better, I've already had my fair share of messages from an unknown number thanks to A.

I need to calm down, so I leave my phone face down on my dresser and get up to take a shower.

Hanna's POV

If Ali wants to see Em, then I'll make sure it happens tonight. Hopefully Em doesn't get too mad at me though; I know I gave her the third degree for trusting Ali before any of us knew she was coming back but I can see how hard these past weeks have been for Ali. The old Ali, wouldn't have cared that Em wasn't talking to her, she wouldn't have called me for my help and the old Ali sure in the hell wouldn't have admitted to anyone, even herself, that she missed Em. Because that was the old Ali, the fake one, and I don't see her anymore, but Em still does. The Ali who called a few minutes ago was the Ali Em used to see and tried to make everyone else see too. And I know Em loves Ali and if Ali is really being sincere about her feelings, then they need to work it out and stop all this. They deserve to be happy. Emison is endgame!

Ali's POV

Why am I pacing back in forth? What exactly does Hanna have planned, will Em be there? What should I say, will she even listen? Oh god, what should I wear? Wait, why does that matter if Em won't be there? And if she is she won't look at me anymore…maybe I should just –

*Beep beep "AHH!" Ok calm down, Ali, get your shit together, it's probably just Hanna making sure I'll be there on time. I checked my phone, yup, it was. Hanna said to be there at 6:30, I looked at my phone again, it was 6:05, the grill was only a 5 minute drive but I decided to leave early.

Emily's POV

It was no more than 10 seconds that I got out of the bathroom from a much needed shower that I heard my phone ringing…again. God, she won't take a hint, so I march over and pick it up without even looking at the name on the screen

Em- God leave me alone, don't you get I don't want to talk to you so will you please stop…

But I was cut off from my rant by another blonde whose voice I recognized as my best friend's…oops

"Em, EM, EMMM! Hey, whoa, hey, hello, it's me Hanna, EMILY CALM DOWN ITS HANNA…geez what'd I do to you grouch?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of Hanna talking slowly and really loud even after I was done

"Oh hey it's just you, sorry Han, I thought you were— never mind that, what's up?"

"Jesus Em, I was got scared for a second...and "just me," oh well I'm sorry to disappoint miss Emily Fields, maybe I'll call back later, when I'm NOT just me, you know, unimportant ole Hanna here, just calling to see if the Queen Emily would grace us with her presence at the Grove—

"Haha okay, okay, Hanna gosh, I'm sorry…but is that really why you called? You wanna get dinner at the Grove tonight?"

"Yes can you go, I already told the girls you were gonna meet us there, so you have to go."

"Wait Hanna, dinner with "US" who's "us"?"

"Umm you know, me, you, Spencer and Aria…just be there in an hour okay? Bye, see you soon. Oh, and wear something nice."

Okay, that was kind of weird, but oh well. And why did she want me to dress nice, what ws wrong with what I usually wear? But I already showered, plus I haven't seen the girls in a few days so eh, why not? I just hope it wasn't another disastrous blind date like the one she tried to set me up on a weeks ago after my break-up with Paige.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ali's POV

I got to the Grove at exactly 6:10…I was right about the 5 minutes, plus there was hardly any traffic. I ordered a drink to keep me busy and sat down at a table in the corner with my back to the door, I'm sure Hanna would be able to spot me once she got here, it was a slow night, and Wednesdays aren't usually that busy.

I was almost done with my coffee and was getting into an article about Paris in this travel magazine…I talked about Paris with Em a few years ago, I told her how we should go, and how good she'd look on top of the Eiffel tower, and she would look better than good, she'd look great, and I told her we would stay there forev…

"Hey Ali! Wow, you got here early, what'd you order?"

Dammit Hanna, I mentally cursed her for snapping me out of my daydream and slight fantasy of me and Em in sweet Paris…

"Hey Han, yeah I got ready pretty quickly so why not? And nothing much, just today's special, it was alright" I said waving the empty cup in my hand to show that it was gone. "Are Spencer and Aria still coming?"

"Yeah they should be here now, listen Ali, about tonight..."

But before Hanna could finish, our two friends walked in, the shorter one talking about an art show that's happening in Philly in a couple of weeks, typical, Aria. I could Spencer, spurting out some fact about how old that Museum was and so on…typical Aria, typical Spencer.

"Hey Hanna, Ali." I heard Spencer's greeting.

Aria greeted us with a simple "Hey guys!"

"Hey Spencer, Hey Aria," I addressed them both at the same time, then I turned back to Hanna.

"Hanna what was it that you were going to tell me about tonight?"

"Oh yeah right well I wanted to tell you that…"

But whatever Hanna was about to tell me didn't have to be said anymore, as a heard the little bell above the door ring, and I instinctively checked to see who it was, along with the other three. Why did I do that? No sooner than I saw her coming, I quickly turned so my back was to Hanna and the door, Hanna hopefully shielding me from the eyes that I knew burn into my soul and expose my deepest fears. Emily had just walked in. And she didn't walk in unnoticed, I knew the few people in their had their eyes glued to the gorgeous tanned skinned beauty wearing a simple black dress that showed off her curves perfectly and heels that showed just how toned her long legs were. Stop it, Ali. Stop. Her makeup was minimal, but just enough to highlight her eyes. What are you going to do when she gets here? I couldn't help but think about how soft her hair must feel right now. I wondered if the back door would be unlocked so I could make a run for it, but before I could have a clear thought that wasn't dominated by Emily…it was too late

"Hey Hanna, Spencer, Aria, oh I like your shoes, where'd…"

But she stopped mid sentence and the whole atmosphere changed. The tension was palpable. And that's I looked up slowly from my chair and around my Hanna shield into the warm brown eyes that had suddenly turned hard and angry, looking at me, through me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing and then she blew.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE HELL HANNA! WHAT IS **SHE **DOING HERE?!"

The venom in the way Em said "she" proved to me that she was just as surprised at Hanna's idea to get us together as I was.

Emily continued, "And you two knew about this and didn't say anything?!" she pointedly at Spencer and Aria, "You all know I don't wanna talk to her," but I guess that didn't matter to some of you, as she glared down at Hanna.

She spat that out like the words were absolutely disgusting.

"Emily, we didn't know," contested Spencer

Aria followed, "Yeah Em, we really didn't."

Just as it looked like Emily was going to say something again, Hanna tried to explain, "Look Em you can't shut us out forever. Rosewood is too small to not see each other almost every day, unless like you, you try to live under a rock. Listen it's almost 7 o'clock and we are all already here and dressed and I don't know about everyone else but I'm starving, okay? So why don't we all just sit and eat some good food and try to have a good time?"

I could see Emily's face, I dared to stare at her as Hanna tried to calm her down and convince her to stay, and for a second I could swear Emily actually considered it, the barrier that she was becoming good at keeping up had lowered, but that second was all too short.

I knew that I should feel like an outsider to our group not Emily, I wish I had the courage to say something but I didn't instead, I rode slowly from my chair, facing Spencer and Aria first and then turning slowly to face Hanna, being very careful not to meet Em's glare.

"Hey Hanna, thanks for inviting me over but I think I should leave, I just remembered I have some frozen food in my freezer plus I'm really not that hungry, I'll just leave so…you guys should stay," and that's when I met Emily's eyes. They were so hard, and I was the one to blame.

"Don't bother ALISON, stay if you want, I'm leaving."

It was the first time Emily talked to me…well she mostly talked AT me, but still…and I should've been glad, but the tone in her voice and the way she towered over me. She was a good few inches taller than me without any shoes, so with the added heels…I couldn't help but feel small and powerless, when had my shy Emily become so dominant?

Then she turned to Hanna, "thanks for ruining my appetite Hanna."

But I didn't get to finish as she turned sharply on her heels and left faster than she came.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Emily's POV

What the hell WAS that? I can't believe Hanna would trick me like that. After giving me hell a few months ago for wanting Ali-Alison- to come back, she expects me to sit and have dinner with her, as if nothing ever happened. Yeah, I don't think so. So I sat in my car, head against the back of my seat, hands griping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white and I sat just across the Grove trying to get my breathing under control so I didn't run someone over or end up wrapped around a tree somewhere.

When I finally felt good enough to drive myself home safely (which was in the next minute), I sped out of there to go home and shut out everyone sitting in that restaurant, until tomorrow that is, when I had to see them ALL for school.

Ali's POV

After Emily had left, I knew I couldn't keep my composure long enough to sit and eat a whole meal.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know Hanna had such a surprise for us, but I should really be headed out too, I have a test tomorrow and didn't really study enough so I should do that. Thanks anyways Han, and I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I had lied about the test before I could stop myself, and not that I was still a repulsive liar, I just didn't want to have to reopen my heart, which Emily had just literally slammed the door on. I thought the girls wouldn't mind but all three contested.

"No don't go, Ali, stay."

If the one person I yearned for had said that, I would've stayed, I would've stayed forever, but neither of those girls sitting in front of me was Emily.

"No I really should go, but you guys stay, I'll see you all later."

"Aw alright, sure thing, we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Ali, bye!"

I said my last goodbye's and assured Hanna I was ok and left the Grove before the tears I'd been holding back won. Once outside I ran to my car and quickly got in before anyone could see me wiping the tears away. Why was I crying, after all, what did I expect? For Em to just sit there and pretend to not hate me. No, of course not, I didn't deserve that. Or maybe I did, because that probably would've been worse than her storming out, which I expected.

I got to my house in 5 minutes and went upstairs to my room before my dad seen me looking like a mess. He's totally oblivious to my feelings toward Em so it helps; especially on nights were I stay curled up in a ball under my sheets, watching some chick flick or sapping romance (which did not help at all) while I ate a tub of ice cream straight from the container. We used to all have movie nights together, mostly at Spencer's, sometimes here and we always ended the night the same, Hanna or Spencer were usually solo on a chair or the floor, either one didn't matter, because whoever wasn't, slept with Aria on a couch and then there was us. Me and Em, we always slept next to each other on a bed, squeezed on a couch or under the blankets on the floor. I would dare myself to stay where I was and let her inch herself closer to me, I wouldn't admit but I loved that she secretly always wanted to be that close. And I pretended to be asleep just so I wouldn't have to push her away and give an explanation for it. My reputation was too important to me then, but now, her touch was all I wanted, screw what everyone would think, I only cared about what Emily thought of me, if she thought of me at all.

I stayed up until late into the night before I realized I had to do something drastic to get Em back.

Emily's POV

I got home quickly and tried to sneak upstairs as quietly as I could, I didn't want to explain to my mom why I'd gotten home so soon, and I was at the foot of my stairs, so close when

"Emily, is that you? Emmy, what are you doing home so soon, I thought you were going out with your friends for dinner at the Grove, is everything alright?"

Gosh, I love you mom, but sometimes you care too much, if that's even possible. What do I say–

"Yeah I was but then Hanna felt sick, Spencer had some big final to study for and Aria wanted to see Ezra at his apartment, so I just came home."

"Oh I'm sorry honey; there are leftovers from last night if you're hungry? Or I can just make you something fresh, and there's always take-out-

"Mom, really, it's okay I'm fine, I'm gonna put on some pajamas and get to bed." I turned towards the stairs but the look on her face told me she still had something to say, so I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Hmmf, sooo Spencer, Hanna AND Aria had to cancel, I'm sorry to hear, but what about Alison, did you see if she wanted to go get dinner with you, I've hardly seen you two together since after…you know? You should see if she's free."

I froze in my tracks, did my mom, overprotective Mama Fields, just suggest that I go out to eat with Alison for dinner? After all that that girl has put me through? Why would she want that? I know she wanted to see us together before, but Hanna clearly ruined that, with her drunken ranting, and my mom knows that Ali has broken my heart, broken me on more than one occasion, so how could she- But I can't crack now, I've held up the I-don't-care-façade for too long to crack now.

"No mom," I said as cooly as I could, "I did _not_ check on Alison to see if she was free tonight, but I'm sure she's got better plans anyway."

"Oh, ok, I see…"

And just as I was about to thank God for letting that conversation be over and I could head up stairs-

"Emily, what happened between you and Alison? Why won't you hang out with her, or speak to her? You two used to be so close, I know she wasn't the nicest girl ever, but I think she has changed dear, she comes by almost every day and I know she's been trying your phone…if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I'd like to think that we are a family that faces our fears, not run from them

"Mom, I'm not run-" but to my surprise again, she cut me off

"I'm just warning you that the next time she rings that doorbell, _you_ had better answer, I won't turn her away anymore, and I think you need to talk…"

"Mom, I –"

"No excuses, the least you can do is give her a proper explanation instead of keeping her guessing, she's trying, and if I of all people see it, I know you do. I don't want to hear anymore, I have to go to work extra early in the morning, goodnight. I love you."

And with that my mom returned to her room, leaving me staring in her direction, wide-eyed and jaw practically touching the floor.

Author's Note: Next few chapters are coming soon, I just want everything to be as close to perfect as I can, thanks for the patience...leave your thoughts on what you think Ali has planned :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Emily's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and checked the time…8:50! I was late for school! Why hadn't my mom waken me up, oh that's right because she took an early shift and I should be responsible…I checked my phone again, seeing several messages from the girls, Spencer, Aria, Hanna (way more than the others) and … none from Alison? I couldn't help the sinking feeling I felt in my stomach, but I pushed it away, it was for the best, I put my barrier back up, she's behind if she wants to meet her daily quota today. I quickly combed through my messy hair and threw on my favorite late to school outfit that was my Rosewood Sharks swim sweats and a white T-shirt brushed my teeth and left the house.

Ten minutes later, I was pulling up to the front of the school…9:30, good I had enough time to make to English where the girls were…and Alison. Oh god, what if _she_ wants to be the one to yell at me this time, or worse, what if she tries to talk to me again. I don't know if I could stand looking into her piercing blues eyes as she gently tries to win me over. My defenses are strong, but I can only handle so much. I need to get out of here soon.

I walked down the hallway to my locker where the girls are, exchanging books to get the right one for class

Hanna was the first to spot me, "Gosh, there you are Em, I was afraid _both_ of you weren't going to show."

By the questioning look I gave Hanna and the others, they could tell I had no idea what she meant, or was talking about

"Oh, I forgot you guys aren't talking, so of course you don't know!"

"Know what Hanna?"

"Okay well while you were playing Sleeping Beauty, neither you nor Ali decided to answer your phones."

"Yeah and since after last night, we thought maybe," Spencer started, but Aria cut her off with a sharp elbow to the side, looking at her sideways.

Aria caught me looking at her, "Ali didn't come to school today so we all thought that the two of you were going to stay home, trying to avoid each other."

"Okay, and why should I care, I'm still mad at you guys by the way."

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it," said Hanna and continued, "but she hasn't answered her phone or door, Spencer went by her house after first period to see if she was home, nada, her car wasn't in the driveway."

I was almost butt hurt that they didn't check on me too, and as if she read my face Aria said, "And you texted us back that you were coming…"

"…that's why I didn't go check on you, too," Spencer finished.

"Okay, well yeah I overslept, it happens but as far as the whereabouts of Alison, I don't care where the hell she is, what she's doing or who she's with…"

I knew it was a lie, but they didn't have to, and just then, the bell rang, saved this time Fields.

"We should get going; I've missed one class today already."

I walked away so they didn't have time to read my expression. Spencer was the best at doing that, but Hanna and Aria were just as good. I couldn't bear to let them lecture me again. As, a matter of fact, I was tired of everyone telling me how I should act, first I shouldn't trust Ali at all, I was questioned for ever lov- Now, I should talk to her and stop ignoring her, even my mom thinks so and Hanna of all people tried to get us together to talk. I'm so emotionally drained and I'm starting to wonder how much more I can take. The last time I was this stressed, the only thing that helped was…no I couldn't, not again, I promised Hanna. The only I could do was toughen up and wait for school to end, I'd be outta here soon.

Hanna's POV

Why aren't they answering their phones? After last night and the whole disaster called my attempt at getting Em and Ali to talk, I was worried they'd both be mad at me and skip out on school. But after awhile, Em texted me back, she just woke up late. Thank God she replied, did this mean she wasn't mad at me? But had I really been out of line like Em suggested? I mean I just wanted to help Ali, I could tell she was just a few more days without Em before she fell apart. But on the other hand, I was the one who practically convinced Em that Ali was A. Even when Ali came back, I dyed my hair so I wouldn't resemble her as much, I kept me distance as best as I could and at one point, I'm sure Caleb had even told her something, she wasn't the only who had a hard time with her being back, and I yelled at Emily for trusting her so easily. I thought Emily was just as naïve as she was before Ali left: gooey eyed and wrapped around Ali's finger. I couldn't see what Emily seemed to see in her. I was upset that she continued to defend Ali, after all she did.

But I didn't understand love then, not when my parents had gotten a divorce and I had no one, not even Caleb was even in the picture yet, but I do now. The look that Em would give Ali when she thought no one was watching, I just thought she was admiring her. We were all pretty close, so them always taking the bed or couch together seemed normal. I thought Emily was being blind in trusting Ali when she came back, I thought she was a fool. Emily never seen the bad in Ali, and if she did, she didn't care. But I guess when you love someone, you're willing to overlook their flaws, so now, years and no A later, I see that those looks were looks of passion, that Em wanted to be that close to Ali, she had to be, and I see that Em was never a fool like I believed she was, she just cared for Ali, she _loved _Ali. I see now Alison is truly trying, she finally loves Emily the same way I know Em _still loves_ her. She just needs to be reminded why.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been uploading a chapter at a time, but I'm real picky about my work, and classes have been kicking my butt with homework, anyways please leave reviews, I appreciate them a lot! Next update will be in an hour or so, Chapters 8-12. Also let me know what you think about me writing from Hanna's perspective in this chapter, and what could Emily possibly be talking about? You'll know soon enough thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Emily's POV

It's been a week since the whole thing happened at the Grove and Ali still hasn't been to school nor has she answered any of the girls' texts or phone calls. I know I shouldn't care but part of me is worried. I was almost tempted to call her myself, but I didn't know what I would say if she answered. I know the girls are worried too, even Mr. D is unavailable, probably out of town for something…but she's all they've been talking about since last Thursday, and she's probably why Spencer called us all to meet her at her house, a search party for Alison DiLaurentis…again, I don't know if I can do that again, but she probably misses some attention and is waiting somewhere for us to find her, playing another one of her infamous games.

I get to Spencer's house and see that Hanna and Aria are already there.

"Hey how'd you guys get here so fast, I thought we were coming over at," but I stop midsentence because of the stern look on Spencer's face as she motions to her sofa and says I should take a seat. Something about their demeanor is off but I sit down. What is going on. Why aren't Hanna and Aria looking at me?

"Spencer, what – "

"Em, just listen to us out before you say anything, you need to hear this: you're our friend okay, and we love you, but Ali is our friend too and we love her too"

Why was she stating the obvious, "Spencer, I know you guys want to find her, and I'm okay with that, but can't we wait until tomorrow, when it's Friday? I mean,"

"Emily that's not why I called you, I mean of course we all want to find Ali, and we're okay with tomorrow after school too but…"

"But….," I started, but when no one continued, I did, "Then why DID you want me to come over?"

I was starting to get nervous, especially since the other two seemed to fidget in their seats uncomfortably. Silence was especially not a strong suit for Hanna.

Spencer took a breath and looked at Hanna and Aria who gave them a nod of support."Well, it's about you and Ali," but I wasn't going to hear anything about me AND Ali.

"What about me and Alison, there's nothing to talk about…"

"Yes there is Em, and you know it. We ALL know Ali is not the only one suffering from your…your…"

And this was one of the very few times I have seen our brainiest friend at a lost for words.

"Your breakup," Hanna interjected, "We think you two need to talk it out and make it right. It's not right that the three of us have to be in the middle. We can't bring her up when we're with you, and we sure can't mention your name to her, or else she shuts down and

" You think we need to make up? We were never together to make me ignoring her a 'breakup,' because that would imply that somewhere along the lines, she actually had feelings for me…I mean seriously, you think that too?"

I said this as I looked at Aria who had been sitting there in silence the whole time.

"Yeah Em, it's hard to keep watching what we say and practically scheduling certain times and different days where any one of us can hang out with one of you two, it's not just hard for you and Ali, it's hard for all of us."

Hard?! There was nothing about me protecting myself that should hard to anyone, "Hard? Who said any of this was hard for me? I'm fine, so long as she keeps her distance, I'll be okay, I can't believe-"

"Oh would you please, shut up Emily!"

I was shocked at what Hanna had said and then she let it all out.

"Em, when are you gonna cut the crap and stop lying to yourself? We all see it. You putting up this tough I don't need anyone mask is bullshit, we're your best friends, and we can see right through it. I never thought anyone would have to stick up for Ali, other than her but I am! Stop acting like you don't give a damn and get over the fact that we were wrong, she wasn't A and she has changed!"

"Hanna," I tried to say in my calmest voice, but I couldn't get anything but her name out.

'No Em, you don't say anything, just listen for once okay? I didn't just set up a 'trick' for you and Ali last week, ok? She called me, practically crying, after you didn't return any of her calls, and she asked for my help, for my advice, she practically begged, she was so desperate. She wanted to know what she would have to do just so you would look at her again, let alone talk to her or even acknowledge that she stillexists. She needs you Em, she's changed and she wants you to see that. I know I gave you hell for trusting her so soon when she got back, but it's not like that anymore, there's no more A. Ali has changed and she just wants to talk to you again, and have us all together without you giving her the murder glare. Em? Em? Are you even listening?!"

Oh I was listening; I was only staring at the laces of my shoes so I didn't have to look up. Hanna was right; I couldn't keep it up anymore. I couldn't fight the urge to look at her in class or admire the outfit she had on, or imagine the smell of her vanilla perfume. There were so many times where I wanted to accept her calls and text her back, so many times during the week that I wanted to drop everything and look for her. I didn't know why, but I felt the heat rush to my face and my vision blurred, I could feel the tears welling up and it was too late to hide them so I stood up from where I was standing to leave. I couldn't admit that Hanna was right when I hadn't even admitted it to myself lately so I did the only thing I had become good at these past two years, and lied, I lied about my feelings, so i said in a voice low enough so they could all barley hear me "so that's it, I'm the bad guy now, after all she's done to us. Wow, she's fooled you all."

And with that, I grabbed my purse and keys, left without a goodbye and drove to the liquor store.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It's now Friday, the night after the attempted Emily convention. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna have just gotten to school, but no sign of Emily. No responses either. They didn't want to worry Mrs. Fields, who had assumed Emily had spent the night after she called Spencer's house looking for her daughter. Spencer had lied and said Em was freshening up in the bathroom and her phone died, that's why Mrs. Fields was unable to reach her, and she bought it with only a slight hint of skepticism in her voice.

Just as the girls are about to turn to their cars and drive to Emily's house, they see none other than their former Queen B, Ali, walking towards them and her locker.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" she greets casually, "Anything exciting happen here while I was gone?"

The other three couldn't believe she was acting so calm about this. Spencer was the first to speak up, "Ali! Where the _hell_ have you been, we've been worried sick. We were all going to go on a search for you after school, and now you just stroll in here like we just seen you yesterday, you couldn't leave a note or answer one simply text message, saying 'hey guys, I'm fine'?"

Ali knew it was wrong to ignore them a week, put she had to take care of some personal business. "Sorry, I know I should've told you guys I was okay, but I just needed to get away for awhile, you know? School IS almost over, Prom is coming up and I have a final in just about every class next week, you get that I needed a break right?"

Aria, being the compassionate one of course, acknowledged Ali in a comforting tone, "yeah sure Ali, we just got worried and didn't want anything bad to have happened"

"Where'd you go?" Hanna pondered.

But the bell interrupted them before Ali had a chance to reply.

So the blonde bought herself some time, "Tell you all later, we better get to class."

Ali's POV

That was, close. I can't believe I couldn't just come up with a lie to tell them for a week. Me, the queen, well ex-queen of lies, without an alibi…I better come up with one before all three of them are breathing down my neck, hounding me with questions.

By lunchtime, I had told the girls my story, that I left with my dad on his work trip to Chicago, that it was all last minute and rushed, and didn't bring my phone because I wanted to soak up as much as the windy city as I could, which was partially true, my dad did have a work trip over there, except I didn't go, I had my own agenda, and if I wanted anything on it to happen, I couldn't let the girls know the truth.

After telling them about me week in 'Chicago' I got up to use the restroom, almost returning to the group before I stopped when I heard a name that caught my attention "Guys, what are we going to do about Em?" I could tell the voice belonged to Aria. Em? What does Aria mean? What had I missed while I was gone? I noticed she wasn't in English today but hadn't assumed the usual "she's sick" routine. And just as I thought, I'd get answers without asking those questions, I was bumped into and thrown back into plain view of the girls. Aria seemed as if was going to continue, but the short brunette stopped when Spencer shot her the special Hastings glare. I looked at all three of them, trying not to sound too desperate I asked "Don't worry Spence, I already heard Aria…w-w-what's wrong with Emily?"

Hanna was the one who answered me, "well nothing really, she went AWOL like you, I'm guessing last night after…"

But she didn't finish, so I prompted her "After," I got nothing, "…After what Han?"

"Well we sat her down at Spence's and tried to get her to see that she was making a mistake and should really apologize and make things right with you but then she just got really upset and left saying that you had us fooled and-"

I couldn't hear anymore, "But why would you guys do that? She hates me, I-

"Ali, we all know she doesn't hate you. She's just hurt and is trying to protect herself, you should know more than anyone that she still loves you, she's just being really stubborn that's all." Spencer tried to convince me, but I was still feeling hopeless.

At this point I was started to not care so much about how I sounded, I just needed to know that Em was safe. "So you guys have _no_ idea where she is?"

Aria answered quickly, "Nope, we're gonna stop by her house and see if she's there after school. She might've taken the day off to calm herself down. You should come with."

"No, I don't think that that's such a good idea, but text me and let me know if you find her, and if she's alright, okay?"

"Of course, Ali, we will. Talk to you later, we've got to get to History."

As soon as the girls were out of sight, I ditched school to look for Emily on my own, if I wanted what I wanted to happen soon, I needed to set my plan into action and I'd need to find Em, on my own.

Emily's POV

Ugh, I woke up with my face pressed against something cold, and hard, and the pounding in my head was relentless; I looked up at where I was and I immediately felt ten times sicker. I know I don't remember much of what happened last night after I left Spencer's and went to the liquor store with my fake ID, but I _certainly_ didn't remember coming _here_, why would I come here? Of all places! I rubbed the crust out of my eye and sat up slowly, pulling two bottles of liquor out from under me. Great, that would explain why my back hurt so damn much. I want to leave as soon as I can, but my brain is talking its sweet time waking up and making my ever-aching body move. The sun's rays were shining bright into my eyes at an all-time high, not helping my hangover one bit. I knew I had to get home before anyone happened to find me like this but just as I was starting to sit up, I hear a car door slam, which sounds like a crack of thunder in my eardrums and I hear a voice say my name, its unmistakable. The sweet voice that I used to love so much echoes in my head as she comes nearer, staring in her direction, the sun make her body transform into a beautiful angelic silhouette before me-I stopped my train of thoughts before they derailed off into the deep end, where it may never be recovered, and as she neared, confirming who I thought she was, only one word escaped my dry lips:

"_Shit_."

Alison's POV

Before I can set my agenda in motion, and look for Em, I'll need to pick up a few things from my house first. Just a few surprises that I hope I get the chance to use, to enjoy. As a near my house and pull into my driveway, I notice a familiar car parked across the street, and I think Is that…no, but that is her ca…no, no…it couldn't be, could it, but why?

I get out of my car somewhat quickly, not bothering to lock the door and before I reach the steps, I hear a groan and the sounds of glass bottles being clanked together. I look down and there she is, lying in wrinkled clothes, reeking of alcohol in front of me, on my porch and still all that clouds my brain is how prefect she looks even after the shitty night she probably just had and all I can muster from my throat, is to say her name.

"Emily?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Emily's POV

"Em, what are you doing here?"

I felt my body shiver slightly in betrayal as I reacted to the sound of my voice on her lips. "Nothing I was just leaving," I say as I slowly try to get to my feet but I stumble and before I can fall flat on my ass, small hands grab mine and balance me again. I feel a slow lick of heat spread across where our skin is in contact, I know she feels it too. I look up at the hands' owner and we both pull our hands away, not daring to look at each in the eyes or acknowledge the fact that I also felt tiny electric shocks course through my body at the contact, or that my breathe hitched…no I'd rather ignore that and leave with any pride I might have had left. But I'm not going to lie though, because getting down Ali's- Alison's- steps looked as though it was going to be hard, even if there only was like five. But before my feet could carry me to the first one I felt her hand, on my wrist.

"Em, please wait, I can't let you drive home like that, please just come inside for some coffee, or tea, or water? I can drive you home."

I dared not to make eye contact; I couldn't look into those bright blue eyes that were filled with worry and concern. "I'm fine, besides what do you care?"

I approached the stairs but stumbled again because the world was moving to damn fast, where the hell was my phone? Where were my keys?

Alison's POV

I watched as Em tried to walk down the stairs, stopping only to feel along all of her pockets, and I couldn't help the feeling I got in my stomach as I watched her rake her hands across the front of her thighs or behind her to her butt pockets, I couldn't pull my eyes away as she continued her serach…probably for her keys…or her phone.

Then I heard her long sigh in defeat, when she found neither and she turned slowly towards me, one hand on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes looking down. I could tell she wasn't too excited about what she was going to say next, "Ugh, fine, one coffee and then I'll walk home, okay?"

I tried to hide my small excitement and not smile as I said okay back, opening my house door and motioning for her to come inside.

I can't believe Em actually said yes! My thoughts rushed to my plan, this might be a little less hard than I had thought.

Emily's POV

I'm pissed that I couldn't find my phone or keys but I sure wasn't going to walk home feeling this crappy, I just can't believe that I agreed to come inside with her, I haven't been alone with her since I yelled at her for throwing us all under the bus or before that, that night she let me kiss her and it felt so right to hold her in my- holy crap Fields, get it under control. I walked absentmindedly into her house towards her kitchen…don't go anywhere where you can get too comfortable I told myself. Alison was already in the kitchen by the time I caught up.

"Em? Em? Are you okay? I said how many sugars do you want?"

"Um, I'll take it black; it might sober me up quicker."

"It's okay, there's no rush, I-"

But I cut her off, realizing this was probably her first time back in Rosewood since she left, "Wait, where have you been, the girls have been worried and they were practically going to throw a search party for you today, do they even know that you're back?"

Alison looked up with the smallest of smirks playing at the corner of her mouth, "Well I'm glad at least _they_ miss me…but yes Em, I seen them at school today and I told them that-

" Why do you sound surprised, of course they miss you, they actually care about the people in their lives ( I had hoped she'd catch on to that double meaning) and…holy crap, I forgot all about school, what time is it?" My mom would kill me.

Alison's POV

I can't believe Em would think I didn't care about the people in my life, she was in for a surprise later, but it still hurt as I caught the double meaning she laced so subtly into what she said

"Calm down, Killer, it's already 2, school's over in 30 minutes, so just relax."

I could see the way she stiffened at the use of her nickname I had given her a while ago and I quickly turned my attention to the coffee in my hand, not daring to look at the way the afternoon sun was coming in from my kitchen window, catching every feature of her face perfectly.

"And I'm not surprised that they miss me, it's just I was sure you wouldn't seem so concerned too but…" I couldn't continue, she still seemed so distant.

I couldn't dare to look into the brown eyes that looked hard but I knew were capable of being so warm and inviting, and I couldn't possibly dream of looking too closely at the outfit she had on, the tight black skinny jeans that were nothing short of sinful and her low-cut white top, framing her strong swimmer's shoulder and complimenting her perfectly tanned skim, with her favorite black sneakers, nope, I wouldn't dare.

Emily's POV

I stiffened at the use of the nickname Alison had given me, I hadn't heard it in so long, and it caught me off guard, so I looked the other direction into her living room where we used to always have sleepovers. Hanna snoring on the floor, Aria and Spencer tangled and battling for space on the love seat and Ali and I, snuggled up together on the pull out bed. I used to inch my way closer to Ali when everyone else had fallen asleep, careful not to wake her and then gently rest my hand on top of hers, or drape my arm across her stomach, marveling in the way even the slightest of touches heightened my heart beat and set a million butterflies loose in my stomach. I also couldn't ignore or deny the fact that our bodies molded perfectly, like we were made for each other…but that would be too good to be true, she would never want that, yet some nights I pretended she was awake and was holding me back. I snapped out of those happy turned painful memories when a mug of black coffee slid across the counter to right in front of me.

"Um, thanks," I said taking a sip and releasing a slight moan at the taste, as the hot liquid slid smoothly down my throat, unaware that I did so until I looked up at blue eyes that were staring at me and seen her mouth slightly ajar. Shit…again!

Alison's POV

I looked over at Emily who was intent on staring at living room so hard. I wondered what she was thinking. I wondered where her mind drifted and where she went. I would've asked but maybe another time, we aren't exactly on the terms I'd like us to be on yet. After I poured the black coffee in a mug, I slid it across the counter, next to her hand and started to put sugars and cream into my coffee when the sexiest of noises escaped the perfect lips of Emily. She had moaned at the taste of the coffee and that little noise did what many would think inappropriate, things to my body. Her eyes were shut, eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks and her lips were closed around the brim of the coffee mug. I bit my lip slightly as I watched her swallow and when she realized what she did, her eyes flew open to mine and all I could do was stand with a gaping mouth and eyes.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut and turned to the sink to wash out the coffee pot. I didn't want her to see the power she had over me. She couldn't see the way my cheeks turned a bright red, not yet anyway. I wanted to show her how it would feel if she let me take the lead again. Then, I'd let her do whatever she-

"Um, Alison?" I heard Emily say as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah Em?" Oh no, maybe she had seen me and the look on my face when she-

"Thanks for the coffee, but I should go now, I should let the girls know I'm ok and I need to find my phone and keys, I've had a rough night. I'm never doing that again." She paused and I could see her mentally cursing herself for admitting so much to me.

I looked up at her and heard the shakiness when she tried to laugh off her hangover and drunken night with bottles of liquor that she spent on my porch, which in due time, or maybe now, I'd ask her about.

"Em, why do you do that to yourself," I asked before I had time to process that I did. Yup now, definitely now.

"What?" She snapped her head in my direction, defenses on full power, "do what Alison?"

I gulped, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, again, I should have kept it shut and not said a word but oh, her it goes again, "Why do you drink like this when you're upset, I thought maybe after Hanna," but that was still somewhat a touchy subject, "I just thought you'd know better." And there it was, I was past the point of no return. No going back now.

"Who said anything about me being upset? I'm not, I wasn't. Seriously, do you think you're the most qualified person to be giving me a lecture about how I should act? You, of all people? Hah! You know, I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should do, and how I should act, okay?! You want to know why I drink? Yeah? Why, when shit gets tough I turned to alcohol?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question.

And this was it, this is what I mentally prepared myself for, the yelling and pain and anger, maybe she would get violent, but I didn't care, all that mattered was that Emily got to speak her mind, talk to me, yell, hit me, it would be okay with me, I deserved it.

But everything that happened next, I didn't anticipate.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Alison's POV

"It's because of you okay?" I could hear the tremble in her voice as she almost whispered and in that moment I wanted to make it go away. I came to terms-again-that I had caused her so much pain in a time in her life where she was more vulnerable because she was finding out who she was. I shouldv'e been there to make it easier, not taunt and make it harder. My chest swelled with pain as my body felt waves of regret come over me. She looked in my direction and I felt the air between us turn tense, she was angry now, her words were angry, "I drink to numb the pain that only _YOU_ have ever caused! I drink so I can try and forget you, I don't want to believe that you've changed, it makes it easier, but no matter what I do, or who I'm with, I can't get you out of my freaking head!" There was no doubt about the angst in her voice as she finished, the way it was on the verge of cracking was unmistakable. I was breaking down her walls, and even if I didn't want it to be in this way, it was happening.

I looked up, slowly, in shock, half because of what she said and the other half because how she said it. Realization hit that I had heard _her_ voice, Emily's voice, not the cold tone I was getting used to hearing, but the voice when she had said 'you,' it was the soft voice of my Emily, my sweet Emily. And she sounded like she was in pain. I shouldn't have pushed and I know I should say something, but I couldn't, she realized that and continued.

"Dammit Alison, you still don't get it, do you?! You broke my freaking heart."

Her eyes were glossy and her eyebrows creased above those eyes and I immediately felt my heart jolt and tears form in my own baby blues.

"More than once, too. You broke it over and _over_ and after each time I tried to mend it, I tried, but I was stupid, I let you back in, thinking maybe it'd be different, maybe _you_ would be, but you never were, you broke it again, like the way I felt had never even mattered to you. You laughed in my face Alison, made me feel small and stupid for having those feelings and I believed you, I believed I was the only one who had those feelings and they were dumb. But I was just a game to you right? Your personal practicing buddy for the "real thing" right?! Right?! Answer me!"

I stood there with a steady stream of tears rolling from my eyes to match hers and I had nothing to say, I know a simple 'sorry' wouldn't even scratch the surface, yet she stood there still waiting so I said the truth.

"I-I- don't know what to say, I-"

She just shook her head, slightly disappointed. "God, even after you disappeared I never stopped thinking about you, and even when they said you were -dead, I hoped you were alive. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. I pretended that you were playing another game and you were waiting for me to find you, and I hoped that once I found you, I got to keep you. But you didn't show up, not when it mattered anyway, so I thought that if you were really dead, that I should be dead too, just so I'd get to see you again. I would've done it Ali, I would to be with you, but you never loved me anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered…You _destroyed_ me Alison. You don't know how it feels to have the only person you've ever been in love with; the only person that you care about, be taken away from you and out of your life, but I did, and I spent two years feeling that way."

I stood there, looking into the glossy brown eyes belonging to the only person who mattered to me. I felt tears well in my eyes again and I was past trying to fight them off, I let them roll clear down my face to stain my blouse and burn their marks in my skin. I listened to Emily as she let out her frustration and I could see the physical pain she felt while yelling at me this way. The little crease above her eyebrow had formed and stayed there and her voice quivered and she was crying too. I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest and a lump formed in my throat, it was getting harder to breathe with every word she said. And my chest hurt, I could feel my heart aching. She was right though; I thought that by telling her those lies I was protecting her, but all I was doing was making scars on the most beautiful heart there ever was. Emily was right; I put her through so much pain, so how could I ever make it up to her? How could I prove how sorry I am? How could I make her believe in me again, let alone love me? As she finished and I heard her say that I had no idea what it felt like to be shut out by the only person I've ever loved, I realized it was the one time since she's been here that she was wrong, because I do know. I know because I've been feeling that way for weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Emily's POV

When I was done, I sighed heavily, trying to keep my shudders under control. I can't believe I said all of that. For weeks, I managed to ignore her and avoid contact and here I was, astounded that I was pouring my heart out in front of her. Again. I braced myself for a laugh or snide remark to seal the deal and send me back to the bottle, feeling the numbness take over as I cry myself to sleep, but once the tears cleared somewhat and I was able to see clearly, I didn't see the cold, heartless Alison, with the smirk she usually had when she told me about my one-sided feelings. I seen a different Alison, or the old one, the same Alison I seen when she was being honest and not being the cruel queen b she thought she had to be all the time. I looked up and I seen the Alison I fell in love with those few years ago. And she was…crying? Before I could question what I'm sure were tears, she spoke. She spoke and not in the confident sing-song voice she used a few years ago, but with the voice she had used when she admitted her feelings for me once. She was being sincere.

"But you're wrong Emily, not about everything, I know I was cruel to you, but you're wrong about some things. Em, I WAS there; I was there when it mattered. I was there after Hanna got hit by that car, I was there when Spencer was thrown in Radley, I've visited Aria at her house, and I was there when you were almost killed by a saw, I WAS THERE. I was there when the barn was on fire, it was me who pulled you out, and I wanted you to come with me Em, I asked you and I meant it."

Alison's POV

After that, the rest of my words flowed from my mouth like the floodgates to my heart were opened. I could barely hear myself talking the beat of my heart was so loud.

"I'm sorry that I left and made you feel like you guys were fighting A alone, but I did it to protect you. And you're wrong again," this was going to be hard to say without crying so hard my words would become incomprehensible, "I do know what it feels like to have the only person who matters to me, who I care about, shut me out. I know now how painful that can be, I know how it feels to want that person back in your life, that you'd do anything for them…I know, I know because the only person I've ever loved is standing right in front of me and these past weeks have been hell for me Em, to not see you or hear your voice. I thought my years on the run was hell, I thought that was the most pain, I'd ever have to feel, but this has been worse, way worse. _You_ shut me out Em, the only person I've ever loved, who has ever loved me, despite my flaws and I know I deserve way more pain, maybe I_ should_ be laying in my grave for all the awful things I've said and done to everyone, especially to you, but I've changed and all I'm asking, no, _begging_ for is another chance, one more chance with you and I promise I won't let you down, Em, please just let me prove that I've changed, I-

But she cut me off before I could finish and said as a question in a voice so low I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it, "you love me?"

I looked at Emily, who would not meet my eyes and I looked down at the floor, she didn't love me back. I messed up too many times, she would never forgive me. I felt my stomach twist and turn and my heart turned to lead, but there was no stopping the small smile that crept and the corners of my mouth as I understood that she realized that I loved her, that's all I wanted her to know, and now she did.

"Yes Emily, I- I love you, _I love you_," I said with more conviction and confidence, "I love you, and I always loved you, no matter what I said or did, I lo-"

But again, I couldn't finish, because she cut me off again, but this time, I didn't mind because she did so without words. My eyes flew open as I felt the palms of her hands against my cheeks and marveled in the feel of her soft lips pressed against my own. I was too shocked to register anything and move until I tasted salt, they were Emily's tears. I knew that she needed to know that she could kiss me and I would kiss her back. So I did. I kissed her back, and I loved it. I wrapped my hands into her long, tousled brown hair and brought her face down, closer to mine and kissed her back with all the passion she deserved, and I put my other hand on the small of her back, but Emily was thinking something else. The way she kissed me was rough and desperate, not what I was used to but she needed this, so I let her have her way. I let her bite at my bottom lip and kiss me so hard my lips felt as if they were going to be bruised. I let her because all I cared about was that she was kissing me, touching me. I stood, kissing her back just as rough, breathing her in. I gave in to her right now, but I'd convince her later how she _should_ be kissed.

And that's when she pulled away, breath ragged and irregular and she rested her forehead against my own, hands still placed lightly on my face and said, "I love you too, Ali, I never stopped."

That was the first time Em had called me Ali in forever, and I loved the way it sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Emily's POV

Before Ali could continue to tell me anything I realized that she just said she loved me and I knew I'd be lying to myself if that wasn't the best thing I've heard in my life, especially since I never, not even for a second, stopped loving her. Those three words were the only things I registered as my body gravitated towards her, and for the first time in months, I didn't resist. I have always been drawn to her, the pull she had on me was palpable, especially now. I did something that I had wanted to do since that night at the Grove, since she came back home, since then very first moment I laid my eyes on her all those years ago; I walked up, cradled her face with my hands, ignored the brief shock in her eyes, and I kissed her.

I wanted to kiss her slow and passionate, kiss her with patience, like I always imagined, but I needed rough right now, I needed to feel her against me and kiss her hard, letting her feel all the emotions I had been hiding for weeks. I felt deprived of a part of me when I wasn't with her, yet no matter how close I drew her body to mine, it was never enough, so I kissed her forcefully, slipping my tongue inside her mouth to wrestle with hers…I'd show her later how slow I could go too, but not now. I could tell she was still surprised by the way her lips were stiff against mine, and then she kissed me back, kissed me slow and soft. God, Ali was the best kisser; she was the only person I knew that could make me shiver yet set my whole body on fire wherever we made contact. She could tell that our pacing was off so she let me take the lead. I' m sure it was the first time she had ever let anyone dictate what she was going to do, and knowing that set my body into a wild frenzy. I knew if I kept at this pace, we'd end up doing something that I wasn't sure if she wanted. She may have said she loved me, but there's still a lot she has to prove before I go there with her, no matter how badly I wanted it right now, so before I could dare myself any further, I pulled away and told her that I loved her too, and I never stopped loving her. And the smile the spread across her face, to the twinkle that gleamed in her eyes told me she hoped as much.

Alison's POV

After Emily told me she loved me, I pecked her quickly on the lips "Hold on," I gasped, "I'll be right back," and ran up to my room, with a stupid grin on my face, ignoring the protests from Emily down below. I grabbed my duffel bag, shoved one of Emily's 'surprises' in it and ran quickly down the stairs before she had time follow me, she couldn't see what I was doing.

I came back to the kitchen, dropped the bag on the floor and met Emily's eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her hip was out on one side. She had the most quizzical look on her face and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh because she looked absolutely adorable.

A hurt look crossed her face briefly before it evolved into an accusation, I hope she didn't think I was laughing at her like I did those many years ago, as I thought this, I pang of guilt washed over me, but she stopped my dwelling.

"Care to tell what was that about and why are you laughing?" The smile that formed told me she wasn't thinking what I was, but that didn't stop the way the regret was starting to eat at me again. I didn't want her to see all my million thoughts running through my mind at 100 miles per hour so half lied, "nothing, I just had to get my bag, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes shock towards the bag and before I knew it she was lunging her body at it, long arms outstretched before I could snatch it and put it behind my back.

"Uh uh Em," I said while shaking my head vigorously, "Nope, you have to wait."

She scrunched her eyebrows, narrowed her eyes at me before changing her whole expression to open her eyes wide like a hurt puppy and pouted her lips. God, she was so irresistible, my hands itched to touch her again, and I licked my lips to get a small taste of the chap stick she always wore. It was cherry, just like in Katy Perry's song. I smirked as the song played in my head.

I wanted to tell her my plans, but I was afraid she wouldn't go along with them, so it's best that I only give her enough to keep guessing.

Emily's POV

Ali pecked me on the lips then turned around and ran up to her room, telling me to hold on because she'd be back. Her absence from my body made me feel cold and empty. The emptiness reminded me of when she had left, but I shook my head of those thoughts, she had kissed me and laughed in a light, playful and loving manner, it wasn't the laugh she used to turn away my feelings, but that didn't stop the small prickle in my heart.

She returned with a duffel bag that I lounged for after she didn't give me the answer I wanted, but she was faster than me and snatched it before I could get my hands on it. What could she have had in there? What 'surprise' was she hiding from me?

"Ali? What's in the bag, tell me."

"No Em, just wait, you'll see okay?"

I would? When? So I asked, "When exactly will I see my 'surprise'?"

She smiled at my impatience and my heartbeat involuntarily quickened. Her smile lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile sheepishly back, as I looked at my feet.

She let the bag fall with a soft thud behind her before closing the distance between us and kissed me and said with her lips brushing against mine, "this is the Emily I missed," I almost didn't know what she was referring to until I felt her fingers brush lightly over my cheeks and their crimson color that showed through my tan skin. But she didn't stop there; her hands closed around my face near my jaw and tilted my head to the side, allowing full access to my neck. She worked her way up to my earlobe, dragging her tongue just behind it and whispered seductively, "God, you don't know how much I've missed you Em." She stayed there and ran her hands up and down my arms, leaving trails of fire in their wake, "I've missed your body, I missed touching it, to see your reaction," Jesus, this girl was making me crazy. She moved her lips down my jaw to my neck, sucking passionately at my skin, then biting down. To anyone else, it would've been painful but from Ali, all I felt was pure pleasure, so much so I let a moan slip. She continued to suck and bite, licking the tender spots afterwards to soothe the temporary pain.

I was helpless as I stood there, back pressed against the counter…but when had she pushed me there? It didn't matter, because I never wanted her to stop. My breathing turned heavy and irregular and just as I was about to ignore any logical thoughts in my head and take her right there in her kitchen, she pulled away.

Alison's POV

The moan Emily released while I kissed her sent heat rushing down to my core, if she did that again, I would never let her leave this house. And as tempting as it was to let Emily take us there, I wanted it to be perfect, not against my kitchen counter, so I took all the willpower my body still had and pulled away from her.

The look of frustration and confusion on Em's face told me she was as into that as I was.

"Come on," I said, grabbing my bag in one hand and hers in another, "let's go."

"Go? Go where? Ali…"

"Shh, just come on Em, do you want to see your surprise or not?"

She sighed in defeat…and curiosity, "Okay."

I smiled as I coaxed her out of my house and towards my car.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Alison's POV

I grabbed Em's hand and pulled out of my house to my car, duffel bag slung over my shoulder, thudding against my hip as I walked, reminding me of what I had to do later. I let my fingers slip from her grasp as we walked towards opposite sides of the car and I immediately missed the warmth. I opened my trunk and threw my bag in. Reaching the driver's side door, I stopped.

"Em, don't just stand there, get in."

"Mmm, no, not until you tell me where we're going," she said sternly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Em, please, it's a surprise okay, just get in?"

She stood there defiantly; she wasn't going to budge so I decided I'd force her to choose. I sighed out of frustration, Em was so stubborn, but I wasn't going to let her ruin this surprise.

"Fine," I huffed as I started easing myself into the driver's seat.

"Fine?" I heard her question before I shut my door and turned on the engine. I rolled down the window facing her, "if you don't get in, I'll find someone else to share your _surprise _with. I waited, and nothing. Fine Fields, "okay then Em, be this way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Then I put the car in reverse and started to back out the driveway, slamming on the brakes when Em ran behind my car and slammed her hands on top of my trunk, glaring at me with pointed eyes through my rear view. She smirked in amusement and shook her head before making her way to the passenger door and dropped her body into the seat with a huff, staring at me.

I wasn't going to give her anything. "Nice of you to join me."

I looked at her again, but the frustration was erased, replaced by worry and…was that hurt? I was confused; had I hurt her…I was only going like 2 mi/hr out of the driveway.

"Em, wha-"

"Y-you can't, you can't leave me, not again."

Then I understood. It seemed like no matter what I did to try and make things right with her; she would always have memories of the pain I've caused her. I promised myself as well as her that I would work to replace those memories one by one until they were erased from her mind, from her heart.

I reached my right hand across the console and grabbed her left one in mine. She gazed out the window and although I could hardly see her face, I couldn't miss the small glisten rolling down her face. She was crying. I reached my other hand to her cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Em, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She sniffed and exhaled deeply, "It's ok Ali, I- it- it's just, I can't, I can't watch you leave, not again, I don't think I would be able to handle it this time."

'_This _time.' Reminding me that I hadn't just broke her heart and left once. It was my turn to cry, I so badly wanted to reassure her that I would never leave her again, it would be just as painful for me, although I may be wrong. She needed to know that even if the world stood between us, fighting against us being together, I would always want to be right by her side…I just wanted her to know that.

Emily's POV

I didn't expect to cry like this, but since about 20 minutes ago, my emotions have been on a rollercoaster. I just could not bear to watch her leave again. I know she meant it in a playful way, but that still didn't stop the panic from forming within me. The times she had left me played like repeated scenes in my mind, always ending with me feeling empty staring into the back of her head as her blonde locks were carried with the rest of her out of view.

It had mostly been a blur the summer that Ali. Those first few torturous days, turned into weeks, into months and it had just gotten too much, too pain stress, and pain– having to wait, hoping and praying that she'd turn up in one piece. But they filed a missing persons' report, and Alison was nowhere to be found. I remembered forcing myself to imagine that she was vacationing on a beach somewhere but then people started to throw around the word 'dead' and 'murdered' and I, I just… I couldn't deal with it.

I couldn't deal with the thought that I might never see Alison again; not…not _alive _anyway. It dawned on me that I'd never be able to tell her how she truly felt, never be able to kiss her again. She left and I had lost my first love in a cruel twist of fate, brought on by a sociopath bent on exacting revenge on Ali.

I had known that I scared my parents to death but they had also known how hard it was for me. They hadn't questioned me about the fact that all I wanted to do was spend a lot of time in my room, alone, where I cried and I cried and I cried my eyes out, holding old photographs of me and Alison in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. I looked through all of our old photos and took the pain out on the snow globe she had given me, shaking it violently over and over until my arms would hurt. Any other pain was better than the one gnawing its way to the depths of my heart. And when that method of substituting pain for pain didn't work I drank myself into numbness. I was the only one who never recovered: Aria went to Iceland for a year with her family and Hanna found Mona and became the new "it" girl and Spencer focused on school until she was the best that she could be, and there I was. I threw myself into swimming in the hope that it would be enough to drown the memory of Alison but it never was.

Some days I could barely concentrate on anything, no matter how hard I tried. I was always desperate for a drink even though I _knew _I shouldn't, but I craved it, almost as much as I craved Ali. The oblivion that it created if I drank enough was addictive. But the nights I spent drunk gave me hallucinations that she was alive, she was sleeping in her bed at her house, that I'd get to see her tomorrow, but I woke up and she never was there. Nothing had been enough; I wondered if Alison would always be there in my mind, just below the surface, taunting me every moment of my life. I wondered if I would ever be able to escape her. I didn't have to wonder long.

I realized that no amount of alcohol could intoxicate me the way she did, the way everything about her did.

*****Thanks for being so patient, I'm working hard to make this the best that I can. I enjoy writing, especially when I get reviews like the ones I've gotten already, so thank you all. I'm really excited about these next few chapters coming up, but I don't want to give anything away, so I'll leave it like that ) Please continue to review, tell me if you like what I'm writing, especially my portrayal of the characters...I love hearing your opinions, no matter how short or long they are! So review, review, review, please and thank you. And updates are coming soon!*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alison's POV

I could tell Emily was drifting again, and I knew what about this time.

"Em," there were even more tears now, as she turned her head slowly towards me, I leaned back into my seat, turning my body to face her; my hand was still covering hers. I could tell I had snapped her back to the present, "Em-"

She looked up slowly and the twinge of pain intensified as I looked back into her eyes. It was like every feeling she had, I could feel too. We were both, desperate, in pain, confused and I hated myself more and more with every second that she felt nothing but happy.

"If you leave me again," she starts threateningly but I squeezed her hand and shook my head.

"I couldn't," I whisper, "I couldn't go through that ever again."

She throws daggers at my chest again, "but you have before," she hits her mark, "what's stopping you?"

I was almost speechless, it seemed like it was going to be impossible to win her heart back after I had worked hard to push her away, but I was not giving up on this, not on her or us, never again.

"I couldn't do that to you again. You don't know how much I regret hurting you." My voice was cracking, "If I could do it all over again, things would be so different."

"How?" She asked, but when I was still forming my response she demanded the second time, "How, Ali?" The firmness in her voice jolted me.

But I couldn't tell her how. Maybe I would have admitted my feelings for her but what if she realized how bad of a person I was and left? I didn't deserve her, I probably still don't, and Emily deserved-deserves the best.

"You never stopped caring about me did you? Even after everything I put you through. If I didn't go away, if I had stayed, maybe I would've had enough courage like you to admit my true feelings. Maybe we could have been together, but it wouldn't be for long-"

Emily stiffened, I didn't mean it in a way that I would reject her again, I just knew it would be the exact opposite.

"How could you say-" but I had to cut her off and explain.

"I'm not saying that we wouldn't last because I would leave you again, Em…I'm saying the opposite."

Her eyebrows moved in towards each other, making that dimple above one of them and her eyes searched for anything on my face that would make her understand.

"Em, you need to know the truth, I never ever wanted to hurt you like that, I let you get closer to me than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. But- but, it scared me, it _still_ scares me. Maybe I found away to win you over and you loved me, but- but…"

I was getting choked up and was surprised to feel Emily's thumb rub its way back and forth over the back of my hand. It gave me the right amount of temporary courage to finish.

"You would've gotten tired of me after awhile Em. You would've realized that I was just a terrible person. I still don't know how you ever saw any good in me, but you would've figured it out, that I wouldn't be good enough for you. You, _you_ would be the one to leave _me_."

Emily's POV

Well, this rollercoaster has taken another loop. I sit in Ali's car, listening to her and my heart can't help but swell in pain and in love towards the girl who's only 2 feet away from me. I can feel the tremble in her voice as she speaks. I know it _is _hard for her to admit these things and I'm starting to become convinced that she really is being genuine. I can start to forgive her slowly, but not all at once, because that would be dangerous. She's getting choked up the longer she goes on and the tears running down her face are constant, so I rub my thumb over the back of her hand that is placed on mine and look at her to continue. I know she has to say this I much as I need to hear it. But I'm shocked at what she says.

"You really think I would have left you? That I would ever, _could ever_ leave _you_?"

"I was a terrible person. I know I would leave me if I was you," she mumbled as she turned her face away, mumbling towards our hands, which are now clasped together.

"Well you're not me, and you couldn't see yourself the way I did, the way I _still do._ I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, Alison. How couldn't you see that?"

I waste no time in grabbing her face and bringing it just inches from mine. She meets my eyes with hers, and I promise I could swim in those sea blue eyes forever and not care if I drowned. That moment subsided as I closed the distance between us to capture her lips in mine. I decided not rush the kiss, this time we both needed to go slow, feeling ourselves melt into one another for the first time. I just let it happen. It was a good decision.

Alison's POV

As I kissed Emily back, I noticed it wasn't fast and rough like before, but deep and passionate. Our lips molded perfectly together, and we kissed in a synchronized manner, I knew when to turn my head left as she turned right and she knew the same thing. Our hands fell apart from one another's only to roam over the other girl's body. I placed on hand on her shoulder and the other was tangled in her hair, bringing her closer. I could feel my body temperature rise as the kiss continued and neither one of us came up for air. Emily got up from her seat to lean her body atop the console, pushing my back farther into the driver's seat. Our chests were now flush against each other but I cursed our current position – in my car – for preventing the rest of our bodies to be pressed up against one another. If our situation was different, I doubt that I'd still have this shirt on too.

"Em," I released with one long hard breath, but she continued to kiss my lips, stealing any oxygen I was trying to inhale.

"Em, please. I. Can't. Breathe."

She moved away from my lips, momentarily allowing me to gasp for air before she continued her way down _my_ neck this time, mimicking the circuit of biting, sucking and licking that I had practiced on _her_ neck not too long ago. I moaned softly as she continued her ministrations, allowing my head to fall back in pleasure, granting her even more access to my neck. In this position I felt so powerless, exposed and vulnerable, not to mention incredibly turned on. I was considering taking her back inside to continue what she had started but she started to pull away before saying in my ear like it was a secret, "Now, let's not get carried away Ali, I still want to know what you're hiding from me in that bag of yours. And just so you know, I won't be kissing," she kissed my jaw slowly, "or touching," she ran her hands down my arms so light that it tickled, "or even giving you that look," she practically moaned in my ear, "until I know."

"Then we had better get there fast," I said boldly. She pulled away and buckled her seatbelt, eyes forward, with a smirk, knowing how unbelievably sexy that was.

I continued to stare at her in amazement, when she cleared her throat… "You can't stare at me like that all day if you're going to drive. I'd drive and let you drool on yourself but I have no idea where the hell we are going."

I shook the thought of jumping her right now in my car, I didn't even care if anyone seen us, but I followed her lead and buckled my seat belt, putting the car in reverse again.

"Are you hungry," I asked, realizing that I hadn't eaten since early this morning and thought that she probably hasn't had anything to eat since last night.

"I'm starving." And I couldn't ignore the way my body reacted to the double meaning in her words, and the way she said it, slow and seductive. When did my sweet Emily, my mermaid become such a tease?


	16. Chapter 16

**_**Hey everyone, so I think I fixed my computer problem! Yay! Also I want to thank everyone who left a review, it really means a lot to me...so THANK. YOU. 3 thanks for understanding, for encouraging me and waiting for these updates...so, taking liberty of the title of my story, "I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting." Haha that's punny...(if you didn't get this joke then I've seriously failed as a writer...I'm sorry) Anyways, back to what _****_is_****_ important, which is this chapter and the next ones that will be uploaded shortly after this. and just a heads up, beware because the next 2-3 chapters are M rated so if you're uncomfortable with some steamy Emison, this isn't the story for you, but if you are like me, and totally ship it...then you're in for a treat. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this, so let me know what you think?**_**

**Chapter 16**

Emily's POV

After agreeing to satisfy my hunger (with food, of course), Ali drove us until we were a good 30 minutes out of Rosewood, and suggested that we eat takeout food from this small restaurant that she had been to a few times before. I contemplated questioning her further about this but decided against it because if I was to trust Ali again, I should do just that, trust her, so if that's all she wanted to say, or for me to know, then that was fine. For now. But I won't lie, letting Ali back in is what I'm most afraid of. I'm scared I'll never be exactly what she wants; I don't want to be temporary to Ali. She's like a tattoo on my heart, painful, but permanent, a constant reminder of the hurt, yet the selflessness I had, and know I still have, when I was with her. She's a part of who I am that I can't just erase of try to cover up…I want to keep her with me forever.

It's easier said than done, I know. I know all too well how it feels to get my hopes up and have them let down. It's true that the higher you are, the harder you fall, and when I loved Ali back then, irrevocably and unconditionally, I felt like I was on top of the world, but the worse thing about that was that when I thought she was there on top of the world- _our world_\- with me…she wasn't.

I know I've agreed to go on this spontaneous trip with her, but I'm still trying to come to terms with why. I know I love her, and deep down, I never stopped and maybe I never will but I couldn't deal with loving her in a relationship if she never loved me back the way I love her. I dread thinking of the day, if ever it comes, that she breaks my heart, again, but I'm willing to let her go…as painful as I know it will be, I would do that. I believe that I could, for her, if that what she wants. And even then I'd still be putting her before me. I know people would think about how stupid I could be to love the person who's continued to put me through a great deal of pain, but that's what I know about my love for her, it's limitless, unwavering even in the most violent of storms.

If the day comes that she lets me go, I could let her go too, because that's what they say right? If you love something, let it go? So why wouldn't that apply to if she let me go? I don't know…love works in mysterious ways. Nonetheless, I would shove my feelings for her into the deepest of depths of my heart and soul and put up with whatever illusion of happiness I can find. It's a terrible thing to think about doing…to accept the love of someone else and be willing to love them back, but I know I'd never be able to love anyone the way I do Ali.

No one can set my skin on fire with the slightest of touches the way Ali does, no one can warm my body from the inside out with an embrace the way Ali does, no one will ever melt me with a smile the way Ali does when she smiles or throws her head back lightly while she laughs. No one. No one but Ali causes a million butterflies to flitter in my stomach when I see her. No one will ever take my breath away as our lips touch the way I lose my breath when Ali kisses me. There will never be anyone but her and that both excites and terrifies me, it rattles my bones and I've never felt more alive. But going through one more heart break…I don't know if I'd survive. I could shove the feelings aside, but who would I be? Another alcoholic? Another washed up coulda been? A pathetic girl who never got over a breakup?

Nothing made sense right now. I know I loved her but I know I wouldn't be strong enough to have her leave me again…Or could I be? I don't know. I don't know. I just…don't. I was already completely destroyed by her and it's taken me years to reassemble the pieces. Maybe I should have said no to all of this. Maybe I should have dealt with the excruciating pain of walking away from her. Maybe I should be content with loving her from a distance, growing old, alone, because my heart didn't belong to me anymore, and it hasn't for years…I gave my heart away, or it has stolen, whichever, but my heart stopped belonging to me that very first day I laid my eyes on her.

I sighed deeply and shut my eyes. All the thinking was starting to give me a headache. How could I expect Ali to tell me, show me, _prove to me_ her true feelings, if I couldn't even understand my own?

We arrive at the restaurant, it's the first time that I stopped thinking and opened my eyes to reality and as I wait in the car (another one of Ali's suggestions) while she gets out to order our food, I realize that not only have I been deprived of food, but I've also probably only had a few hours of sleep, so I ease my head back until its cradled in the shape of the headrest on the seat and let my mind rest, trying to take a quick nap before Ali gets back.

Alison's POV

There it is again. There she goes, and wherever the hell _there_ is, that's exactly where Emily has gone. She has barely said a word after the whole playful tease…and that was _thirty_ minutes ago. She doesn't even notice me…is completely oblivious to what's going on around her, just staring blankly ahead, beautiful brown eyes turned emotionless by whatever thoughts are bombarding her mind. I would ask, but it seems too personal…oh, what I'd give (again) to just have a window to peek into her mind. What is she thinking about? Who? Why does she keep turning stoic and back to the sweet Emily I know, into the angry aggressive Em and back again? What internal trigger is she hiding?

It makes me nervous. So nervous, that I feel the cold beads of sweat trickle down the back of my neck, even though it was a relatively cool day outside. I feel the palms of my hand sweat onto the steering wheel and I squirm a little uneasy in my seat. I want to say something, break her out her trance but the words get caught in my throat, never breaking the surface and reaching Em's ears, but rather they stayed, echoing in my head.

I have a feeling, an impossibly heavy one, that sets itself on top my heart, that she is thinking about me, us, if there even is an us and what this trip is all for. She is probably guessing why I'm doing all this, what scheme am I playing at? But I'm not and I'm too stuck to say so. I know too that words won't be enough, Emily can't just hear my feelings and sincerity, she has to see it…she has to _feel_ it, in her heart. I'm hoping this trip will do just that.

I continue to drive, letting my own thoughts carry me away to the depths of my own heart, while absentmindedly driving to the restaurant. As we get there, I suggest to Em that she stay in the car so we can get to where we're going sooner. As I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to close the door, I still a glance at her face and notice that she's just 'gotten back' and I also realize the deep inset to her eyes, the puffiness and darkened areas under her beautiful brown eyes. I don't dwell too long because I wanted to go back into that car and hold her so she could sleep the tiredness away, so I go inside quick, ordering what I thought would be easy to eat in the car, two turkey wraps to go and two drinks.

I waited 15 minutes, glancing every few minutes to check on Em, but my view was never clear, it was always constricted by someone's head, a car, and the people walking on the street outside. They call my order and I pay quickly, say my thank you's and walk with a brisk pace back to my car. I get to the door and see Em, with her seat and chair tilted back, eyes closes and hands folded together across her stomach and I can tell from the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest that she's well asleep. I couldn't dare to wake her up; I know how much she needed sleep, so I get in as quietly as I could and continue the drive.

As I drive in the silence that's only interrupted by a shift in Em's movement or a slight snore, I let my own thoughts roam, loose in my mind. I think mostly about the beautiful woman next to me and question if I'll ever be able to be enough for her, or even if I deserve her. I don't know what made her say yes to this, I was expecting to have to beg and plead on my hands and knees or have yet another door slammed in my face…and on my heart. I was prepared for the worse and this, this was far from it, so I was still in shock, I still question if this will ever work out, as much I want it to. If she doesn't take me back, I think I could let her go, again. But this time it would be different, she'd go and move on but she'd take a part of me with her, she'd take the best part away from me, the only thing that ever made me a better person was her, so if she left, what more would I be, other than some cruel bitch that hasn't changed since high school. Em was, and is the only one to make me feel the way I do when I'm with her; like I can finally be who I want, who I was always meant to be. If she ever left me, I'm afraid I'd turn cold and heartless…I couldn't let her slip through my fingers…not this time around….not ever again.

It's been two and a half hours and Em is still sound asleep. It makes me think; just how long did she stay up on my porch last night? But that doesn't matter right now; I can let her sleep while I find our destination. I'm excited because I know if she manages to stay asleep for just a few more minutes; it'll make the surprise that much better. We reach the edge of the woods by nightfall and I strain my eyes to see the small signs on the side of the road. I know it's here somewhere. Ah, found it. When I see the right sign, I turned onto the narrow dirt path and continue to drive. The path is bumpy, jostling Em's head from left to right. Oh please stay asleep I think and when I stop the car just about hundred feet or so from 'the spot,' and look at her, she is. I cut the engine, retrieve my bag with some of Em's 'surprises' in it and walk those about one hundred feet until I'm at the base of a small hill. Looking up I see it, the place that I'll confess all of my secrets and love…the place that I vow to make Emily Fields fall in love with me all over again: Lover's Peak.


	17. Chapter 17

_****Here's the chapter I promised! I lied about the M rated chapters, mainly because I added an extra one, because I think this story needed it...steamy Emison coming in chapter 18 and 19 which will both be added today. ;) So please, enjoy this chapter and let me know if you liked it, loved it or even if you hated it...leave your reviews! Thanks, you'll be hearing from me soon****_

**Chapter 17**

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. Panic was starting to take over me. I didn't know where I was until I moved to get up and was restricted by something tight across my body: the seatbelt. I sat back and sighed in relief, I was in Ali's car. I almost laughed until I realized the silence. Wait, where the hell was Ali? I looked at the empty driver's seat and the panic returned. Where was I? Where was Ali? Did something happen? The worst thoughts crept over me, as I remember how it felt when she disappeared, or when the police thought that they had found her body. I started to shake with fear with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where was she, why would she leave me in her car, in the dark, alone? I had to find her, and I thought that I'd just call her phone but…crap! I remembered that I had lost it earlier. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of her car. Looking around I realized we, well I, was in the middle of the woods. Great, how the hell would I get out, let alone find Ali in all of this? So I did the only think I could think of.

"Ali! Ali, where are you? Alison! Ali, where are you?" I hoped this wasn't one of her games. This was a lot of work if all she wanted to do was scare me. But when I got no response I started to worry. Here I was, in God knows where, alone, with no phone…_alone_, in the dark. I tried yelling for her again. "Ali, please, Ali, where are you?!" Nothing. I felt tears welling in my eyes, I was just about to fall to the floor and curl into a ball, when I heard rustling straight ahead. It was practically pitch black with trees on either side of me, the canopy of their branches obstructing any night light that could possibly help me see. I heard the sound of twigs breaking under the weight of someone's foot, it was definitely a someone. I was too scared, frozen by fear to call out Ali's name. Then I saw a faint light flicker through the darkness.

"Emily? Em?" I recognized that voice in an instant and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ali?! What the hell Alison? I wake up in the middle of fucking nowhere, in the dark and you're gone! This wasn't funny, what the hell are we doing out here?"

I looked at her and I can tell she wasn't expecting me to wake up when I did…like I ruined something. She didn't answer and I could tell the wheels in her head were turning, formulating something to say to me.

"Don't Alison. Don't you dare lie to me damn it."

This surprised her as she looked up, feigning a hurt look. "I'm not going to Em…I just, I- we're here." She stumbled over her words like she was speaking a foreign language. Here? This was it? My so-called surprise?

"Here? Ali, where the hell is here? We are in the middle in the God damned woods! How is _this_ a surprise?!" I had to admit I was surprised, but not in the way I had imagined, so I clarified, "how is this a _good_ surprise? Care to explain why you dragged me out here?!"

She looked at me, "Well were not exactly _there_ yet, we have to walk for a few minutes from here. And I'm sorry you woke up alone and was worried, I just wanted to-to make sure everything was in place before you woke up, I thought you'd still be sleeping by the time I'd get back. I just- I…"

I could tell she really hadn't meant to scare me, so I cut her some slack. "Okay Ali, okay, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you like this…it's just when you weren't there I just thought of, I remembered when," But I couldn't finish my sentences and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am, I guess I wasn't thinking about what you would think if you woke up before I got back."

"It's okay, I just didn't want something bad to happen to you." I could tell she felt really bad from the way she was fidgeted with her fingers, turning the flashlight around in her hands, over and over, casting the light in all sorts of directions. And the truth was, I couldn't stay mad at her, especially not when the light of her flashlight would beam into her golden locks, she looked like an angel. I wanted to know I wasn't upset.

"Really Ali, you can stop fidgeting. You're ok and I'm okay," I also realized that since I fell asleep, I never had the chance to eat. "I'm hungrier than ever, but we're okay, so let's get to wherever the hell you've got us staying." I took a few steps in the direction she had come before I felt her hand clasp around my wrist, stopping me from taking another step.

"Wait Em, I have one more…suggestion, or request really."

I looked at her, questioning with my looks before she pulled a small cloth from behind her, "You have to where a blindfold."

Alison's POV

Emily's face when I mentioned the blindfold was priceless. I what a blend of surprise, disbelief and what the hell, all in one.

"You what?! You want me to where a blindfold? This is like a scene from a scary movie! Haha you've got to be kidding me?"

When I didn't say anything, she got her answer.

"Oh my God, you're serious! Why do I have to where a blindfold? You afraid I'll reveal to the world where you keep all the bodies," she teased jokingly.

"No, Emily. I want you to where the blindfold so that when you see where we're going, you're _really_. It has to be perfect. I want you to take it in all at once…not just walk up to it, seeing bits and pieces."

She thought about what I had said before responding, "I think I've had enough surprises for one night, don't you think?"

Haha, no, you have not, I thought. If only she knew what she was in store for.

"Okay Em, well I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here. I'm the only one with a phone, and a flashlight, so if you want to eat and sleep in a bed tonight, so should do as I say, if not you can go sit back in the car." I was shocked at the confidence and tone in my voice, but it was what I needed if I was going to get her to agree with me. Her eyes widened at what I said and how I said it. She knew I was right. Em sighed loudly, overdramatically and drooped her shoulders. Another point for me.

"Fine," Em sighed, "I'll do it, but _only because _I'm starving. The growls my stomach is making might scare everything living thing in these woods, so I'm doing it for the sake of the animals too."

I laughed lightly, oh Em. "Ha. Ha. _Sure, _do it for the animals."

"What! I am!" She said this defensively, but the smile gave her lie away.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, "ok whatever you say Em, now turn around and close your eyes."

Emily's POV

I almost didn't believe that I had agreed to yet _another _one of Ali's "suggestions" or requests or whatever, not until she made me turn around and placed the dark fabric over my eyes. This must have been hers, or a piece of her clothing, because it smelled exactly like her, like warm vanilla. I took a long whiff before she could notice.

"Okay, ready?" She asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," overemphasizing my excitement so she would catch my sarcasm.

Ali chuckled, "c'mon then, smart ass." She did.

Before I starting walking she placed her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. The gesture made my heart skip a beat before it fell back on track. _Keep it _together_, Fields. _With fingers laced in one another's hands, she started to drag me along with her through the trees.

It felt like we were walking forever, so I asked Ali every 10 seconds "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Ten seconds later, "what about now?"

"No, Em, just wait."

I started to drag my feet, I could hear all the dirt I was kicking up, probably caking my shoes in it, but I didn't care.

Ten seconds later, "Are we there _now?"_

"Just wait another minute, we're almost there."

I felt like a child, but it amused me to tease Ali a little, I laughed internally at the smile I heard when she answered me…a smile and a hint of annoyance.

"Ali," I groaned, "are we…"

"Yes, Em. We're here, so stop asking. Yes, geez, what are you? Five?"

"Maybe?" I played along, swinging my arms side to side, swaying my hips at the same time. I then reached to take the blindfold off with my free hand, but it was quickly slapped away.

"Ali! Wha-"

"Nope, I get to do that."

"Fine, but hurry, I'm _starving_ remember, or did you forget?"

"No I didn't, you big baby. Now hold on."

When Ali stopped and walked in front of me, I closed my eyes tight, in anticipation as her hands gripped my shoulders to still me. I bit at the corner of my lip gently, reveling in the in feel of her hands as they moved to the sides of my face, tugging gently at the fabric covering my eyes. "Keep them closed okay?" she asked as she gently slipped the blindfold from my eyes. I nodded slightly because I couldn't muster any words to come out of my mouth. I felt one of Ali's hands run a little trail from my cheek, down my arm and finally find its way back to my hand, fingers intertwining once more. I sucked in a breath again at this small but sweet gesture; would I ever get used to it? I then squeezed her hand a little harder than I should of. She continued to pull me, until I felt her stop, tugging me backwards a little bit. I could hear her inhale and exhale deeply…she was nervous. "Okay Em," she almost whispered as she leaned in towards my ear, "you can open your eyes now." I was hesitant, keeping them closed for just a few seconds longer until I very slowly opened both eyes.

I opened my eyes wide and my jaw did the same, my arms fell slack at my sides, the hand that was holding Ali's slipping from her grasp. I looked up at the most beautiful, romantic scene that I've ever seen. It was like a picture still from a Disney movie…like Snow White. Were we stopped we were on a small path in the middle of a golden meadow, lined with trees on all sides and illuminated by the moon. Up ahead, there was a small cabin or cottage, covered in white Christmas lights, leafy vines and surrounded by bushes filled with pink flowers. Everywhere I turned my head, I could see small swarms of fireflies, lighting up tiny paths in the cool air wherever they flew. I tilted my head back and looked…no, I _gazed_ up into the sky; it was so different than the sky that was always poised over Rosewood. This sky didn't have all the light pollution clouding our view from the heavens. This sky was filled with stars shining brightly all around the moon, filling the night sky with their light. The stars twinkled the way Ali's did when she smiled or laughed. It was breathtaking. It was like looking into Ali's eyes, but they were everywhere, looking right back at me. I couldn't believe that is was real, that any of it was real and not just a dream, that a place like this actually existed on Earth, and I was here. I was here, _with_ _Ali_. I was here _because_ of Ali.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Ali clear her throat next to me. I turned to her and was surprised by the expression on her face. She was nervous? Shy? I wasn't used to this timid version of Ali. She looked as though she was holding her breath, waiting for something to allow her to breathe again. She looked down at the floor, "D-do y-you like it?" She stammered over her words, pushing them all out with one exhale. I moved so I was almost flush against her body and grabbed her waist softly, pulling her towards me before I placed one hand under her small delicate chin, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"No, Ali, I don't, I don't like it." I flash of hurt took over the features on her face, as she looked away in shame and hurt, and I couldn't help but smile before I continued, "I don't just like it Ali, I _love_ it, it's perfect. Thank you" and I kissed her fully on the lips, erasing any shreds of uncertainty she had on her mind.

Alison's POV

This is it; I took a deep breath as silently as I could. Once I take off Em's blindfold, she'll decide. Her decision will determine the rest of this trip. If she hates our cabin then my plan is a bust…but if she loves it, then…Well, I'm just hoping she does. She opened her eyes and her face was overtaken by amazement and shock. I was sad when I felt her hand fall from mine, but I knew she did it involuntarily as she absorbed it all.

Her eyes were glued to what lie ahead of her, and it _was_ beautiful, but with Em standing here with me now, it dulled in comparison. Nothing and no one would ever be as beautiful or as breathtaking as my mermaid. While her eyes were stuck on the meadow and the cabin, mine were fixated on her, _only _her.

I couldn't peel my eyes away. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I'd ever lay eyes on. She stood still for a moment before she titled her head to stare up into the sky. The moonlight lit up in her hair, giving her an angelic quality about her. The moonlight shone softly into her eyes and her eyelashes casted small wispy shadows across her cheeks, whose bones were casting shadows of her own. She was breathtaking, and what's more, she just never knew the power she had. It was like I was under her spell, except unlike most spells, I never wanted this one to break.

She continued to look around at everything. I think she liked it, but there was only one way to know for sure, I had to ask her, I needed to hear her say it.

I took a deep breath. _You can do this Alison._ "D-do y-you like it?" I cursed myself when the last word came out, I probably sounded like a stuttering idiot.

But she didn't answer me right away, instead she moved so our bodies were almost flush against each other, nothing would ever feel this could (I'd find that I was wrong about _this_ later). Em then grabbed me waist softly, pulling me in towards her, closer, before she placed one hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her, look into her eyes.

"No, Ali, I don't, I don't like it."

That hurt, I thought I was still good at reading her, but that didn't stop the string of her words. I looked at her but all I seen was her smile before she continued, "I don't just like it Ali, I _love_ it, it's perfect. Thank you" and then she kissed me fully on the lips, before I knew what she was doing, erasing any shreds of uncertainty that were on my mind. _Another point for team Ali._

I broke the kiss before speaking, "good, I'm glad, because if not, you'd have a _long_ way to walk back to Rosewood."

She opened her mouth in disbelief and playfully hit my arm, "not funny Ali, I-" but she was cut off by a loud rumble: her stomach. We both shared a moment laughing at the incontrollable noises emanating from her stomach; it was my turn to interrupt her, "haha we better get inside, and get you some food."


	18. Chapter 18

_****Read, enjoy and review!****_

**Chapter 18**

Emily's POV

Ali led me up the small path and into the cabin. I couldn't believe my eyes…or my nose. Everything in the cabin was just perfect, it was unbelievable. I stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nose, the whole place smelled warm and like food. It smelled like baked chicken? And was that apple pie? Mmm, my mouth watered just thinking about it. I inhaled the sweet aroma again and I wasn't surprised to smell the same vanilla that I always craved, it was Ali. I walked in further and stood in the middle of the entry way, eyes slowly scanning every corner of the room. To my right, there was a cozy living room, which I walked over to. Everything was wood furnished and I ran my fingers over the soft flannel blankets that hung over the side of the couch and the love seat, picking up and squeezing some of the fluffy pillows. The room was complete with a short round table in the middle and a red brick fire place off on the side of the wall that was burning wood right now. I continued to walk along the living room's walls, running my hands over the polished wood as I went. On some of the walls there were vintage looking pictures of the woods, of a lake, of the moon and even one of the cabin we were in with a small inscription at the bottom that read "Lover's Peak."

I turned around to Ali, who has remained still, watching me since she opened the door for me. "We're at Lover's Peak?" I asked incredulously. I could tell she didn't expect me to ask about the name, so I wasn't surprised when she took a while to respond.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, it's just called Lover's Peak, it doesn't you know mean that- that we…you know," she stopped, face reddening quickly, hoping that I knew what she was going to finish saying so that she didn't have to say it. I thought it'd be fun to tease.

"Know what Ali?" I said as I walked over to her. "What do people who come to Lover's Peak have to be?" I looked down at her face and smiled when she gulped. I grabbed the bottom of her chin and lifted her face so that our eyes locked… "Alison," I whispered gently as my mouth moved towards her ear, "I think it's only appropriate for lovers to come and stay the night at Lover's Peak, don't you?"

I could tell the use of her whole name caused something inside of her to awaken. Unless I was mad or feeling completely aroused, I never used her full name, and I was far from mad right now. I know I had her totally wrapped around my finger as I pulled away to look at her face. Her breathing had quickened and her eyes were shut and she just hummed in response. This was way more fun than I had thought, so I leaned back towards her ear, "Do you want me to be your lover tonight, Alison?" I used the same domineering tone, while placing my hands on her shoulders, running them up and down her arms and could see the slight shiver it had caused down her spine. She was rocking back and forth softly as I continued to rub her arms

With her eyes still shut she hummed again. I laughed softly, "those aren't words Ali, so,_ tell me_. Do you, or do you not, want me to be your lover tonight?" And as I finished, I gently sucked her earlobe into my mouth and smiled as she moaned, "yes."

I pulled away, feeling triumphant and seen that Ali was leaning in towards me for a kiss.

"Uh uh, I still didn't hear you," I lied. "I want you to ask." My own boldness in the past 6 hours or so was still surprising me.

Alison's POV

I was still confused, as Em averted my kiss, but one look at her face and quickly I understood. I could feel the heat rising to my face again. Damn, why was she making me so shy right now? The fear of being rejected also hit as I realized that Em could be playing with me, after all why would she want to be my lover? I know she didn't fully believe me when I said I loved her, I know I've got a lot more to prove, but what if this is her way of revenge, to turn the tables and break me like I did her? What if she only agreed to this so that she could strike when I was most vulnerable? Why did the old me have to teach her this? My face turned impossibly hot as I felt nervous and so scared, scared…of being rejected. I almost didn't want to answer, but if she rejected me, then I deserved to hear it, to _feel_ it. Soon I found the courage and sighing softly I leaned back towards Em and took both of her hands with mine, asking, "Em, I want to be with you tonight, so will you please do me the honors of being my lover tonight?"

She looked at me, eyes searching for any signs that _I _had been playing _her._ But I wasn't. I meant it when I asked. I did want to be with Emily, and by God I wanted to be able to call her my lover, but not only for tonight, I wanted the two of us to be lovers forever. She grabbed by the waist and brought me right up against her. We were so close I could feel her heat beating through her chest. I watched her eyes as she leaned in closer, and I closed my eyes, anticipating the sweet feel of her lips on mine. "Oh I'll be your lover tonight Ali," but instead of feeling her lips on mine after that, my eyes flew open when I felt her breath come hot in my ear..."but not until I eat." Oh, what a tease! I swear I'll make her pay, because if there is one thing that I'm still good at, it's revenge. And Emily had no clue, but she'd get hers soon.

Emily's POV

I loved the look on Ali's face when I got done messing with her. She seemed flustered and I couldn't help but think about how much hotter she looked to me. She took us here to spend the night and regardless of my confused feelings, I was going to make the most of. I wanted to make this work, I wanted us to work.

Ali walked off to the kitchen, without saying a word to me. And if I didn't know better, I'd say that those wheels of hers were turning in her head again. It looked as though she had gone off somewhere in her mind and was planning something, something big. I grew nervous as I hope it wasn't my revenge. Ali never gets even; she always finds a way to one up those who challenge her. I pushed the thoughts away as I walked in to see Ali went over in front of the oven, pulling out a small casserole. I know that I was so hungry for food but right now, but looking at her from where I stood as her skirt had risen up the back of her thighs towards her core, had me craving something completely different. "Mmm, looks good."

Ali turned to look at me, I didn't bother hiding the sexual innuendo in my voice and she heard it. She started to smile but it faded into a small smirk. "Sit down if you're hungry Em. Dinner is ready."

Hmm, that was weird, just a second ago she would've said something just as sexually charged, what changed? "Okay, what'd you make?"

She replied flatly, "Baked chicken breasts, vegetables and mashed potatoes."

Okay, now I know I had to do something about this if I wanted us both to enjoy dinner. So I went up to her and did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her. This was no normal kiss, I kissed her passionately and intensely, letting my hands roam all over her body, to her neck, down her back, around her waist. I even squeezed her ass, which I'm sure she enjoyed just as me. She kissed me back and I felt the anger melt away, so I pushed her up against the fridge, bodies flush as I guided a jean clad thigh in between hers. It shocked me that I could feel her through my black jeans, she was so hot down there, doing what I thought was impossible: turning me on more. I knew I had to have her so I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and placed them underneath, moaning into her mouth at the smooth creamy skin I found there. I started to creep my hands up further but was gently pushed an arm's length away.

Breathlessly, Ali explained, "I made this food for you, so you and I will sit down like civil people and enjoy eating it."

I laughed as she finished with a smile, neither one of us could stay mad at each other for long.

Alison's POV

After the whole heated kiss Em and I had shared, I mustered up all my willpower to get her to sit and eat with me. I needed her to know how serious I was. I needed her to be serious with me too. I knew the reason she was acting one way this minute and totally different the next was because she was confused about her feelings, and more than anything else, I wanted those feelings to be out in the open if we were ever going to have a meaningful weekend, if we were ever going to become a 'we' in the first place. We needed to talk because I wanted to leave this place not just as Ali and Em…but as an 'us'. I served her a portion of everything and we sat facing each other on the small table by the window, mostly eating in silence, looking up every so often, stealing looks and exchanging smiles. When Em had started to finish I decided that I had to do it now.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Can we talk?"

She looked at me, tilting her head to the side, indicating that she didn't really know what I meant. "By talk to you mean..." she started but I had to interrupt.

"No Em, I'm being serious, we need to talk."

She pushed her plate away and crossed her arms across her chest, sitting back in the chair while scrunching her eyebrows together, making that eyebrow dimple of hers form. She didn't look mad but the way she pulled away and covered her chest, made me think about the motions as her protecting herself not only emotionally, but physically as well. The table in the kitchen was small and we were barely three feet from one another, but she felt farther. She bite the inside of her lip, as she was beginning to realize what was going to happen as I remained silenced, for now. "Okay, Ali, let's talk."

This was it, I could do this, I would because I needed to, I _wanted _to.

"Okay Em, I don't know how to start, you know I haven't always been the best when it comes to talking um, about my feelings."

"So what's changed? Why are you telling me this now?" There was no compassion in her voice as she spoke, eyes boring into me, _through_ me, waiting to call me on my bullshit. But she wouldn't be able to this time.

"You want the truth, you deserve the truth and I promise from this moment on I will never lie to you. But what's changed is _you._"

"Me? How have I changed?" I didn't want her to think I was blaming her for anything so I continued.

"You have changed Emily; you aren't the same girl I met a few years ago. I thought you were weak because you showed how much you cared so much, I thought you were a fool especially for admitting your feelings for me, when I was such an awful person. But I don't see the shy and timid girl I used to. You are by far the strongest most beautiful person I know and your love is the greatest thing anyone you love in this world will ever see. I never deserved you-any of you- as friends and I certainly didn't deserve your love or to be a part of your life. But like I said before, I rejected you because I was confused, I was scared, Em. Opening my heart made me feel vulnerable and that scared the shit out me. I knew loving you would leave me powerless, out of control. All this time you thought I had this hold over you, but you were wrong, you had the biggest hold on me ever. I was enchanted by you and everything you did; your love had me under its spell but I couldn't explain my feelings for you no matter how hard I thought I was trying, because I was always someone different when I was with you, someone better, and at the time I didn't know what version of Ali I really was, the girl you always seen or the awful person that roamed the halls of Rosewood high. I realized too late that I was both but I just wanted to be who I was when I was with you. That was the true me, and still is. Then I got that first message from A. They threatened to take you all away from me and I was selfish at first, I was going to take you with me, but I just couldn't, so I ran, I ran and never told you because I thought it would keep you all safe. I see now that it didn't."

I looked at Em, taking a break from the invisible circles I was drawing on the table with my finger. She was looking away, but only slightly, I could still see her eyes. The light of the living room fire she was looking towards reflected across the tears that hung dangerously from her eyes. I continued, she needed to here it all.

"Em, I have no clue how to prove how much I've changed, or earn your trust back other than to just say that I have changed, and I want you to see, to _know_ that. I'm willing to do whatever to get you to trust me again. When I left I thought I could forget about you, but I couldn't. No matter what you were always on my mind, you haunted me. I would hear your voice calling after me, you sounded so worried, and I just wanted to come home and hold you. I hate that it took years of A torturing us for me to realize how badly I needed you in my life. I would sleep and dream that we were at a sleepover, you arm draped over me, holding me lightly light you used to, but instead, I'd wake up cold and alone, crying. Every day I thought of you and how strong you were…you were the only thing that kept me fighting for so long. You're responsible for me being alive. I could've given up and died in a hole somewhere and no one would've missed me because everyone already thought I was dead, but one night, you were drunk and by my 'grave,' I seen you. I didn't know what I was doing there but I certainly didn't expect to see you there. I couldn't appear in front of you while you were drunk because I know you would've told someone and would've looked insane, so instead I stayed hidden but close enough to watch you. You looked so torn, so hurt and in pain. I willed myself to stay still even though I just wanted to go out and hold you, take you with me so we could both run off to wherever we wanted, together.

"You just sat there in cross of the headstone will my name on it and then you threw your bottle at the ground and started sobbing, each sob created a fissure in my heart, the cracks deepened the longer I watched. Then, you started yelling. You yelled at me for not saying good bye, for breaking your heart. I watched as you slammed your fists on top, and you yelled that I've got to be alive, that I was playing a game, because it wasn't fair for me to leave you. It wasn't fair that I didn't take you. You cried some more and said that you knew I was out there, you knew I was alive because you felt it in your heart."

I stole a glance at Em and she was now in tears, a steady stream flowing from her brown eyes, down her cheeks, spilling on to her shirt and arms that were still crossed in front of her chest. She still wouldn't meet my eyes, and cried in silence. My own tears spilled from my eyes as I talked.

"That's when I knew, that's when I really knew that I loved you, and that I was in love with you. It broke me to watch you like that. I would've gone out for you, but that's when the girls found you. So I left, but I planned on coming back for you, just liked you asked, I wanted to come back and tell you how much you loved me, but I came back, I was across the street from your house but I seen Paige's car in the driveway, and I swear Emily, I could feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. Suddenly I was filled with pain and jealously and rage. I could see into your window as she sat in your window seat, with her arms wrapped around you. I couldn't- I knew I couldn't come back to you now. You had moved on and all it took was the smile she caused to make me realize that I didn't stand a chance. You had moved on and found happiness, and I had to accept that it wasn't with me so I left you again, but this time I left my heart with you too. You deserved to be happy and I couldn't rip that from you then. But now, now-"

"Now what? What, Ali, tell me!?" it surprised me that her voice had come out so controlled.

"Now? Em, don't you see, I'm telling you now. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_. I'm so sorry for everything. Everything and I mean that. I don't else what to say to convince you. Tell me what to do, Em. Tell what I have to do to get you back, I need you. I need you Em like the air I breathe, I need you like the sky needs the sun and the stars, I need you more than anything. And I want to be with you, I want to be yours, I want you to be mine, I want to wake up tomorrow with you lying next to me."

"How can I trust you again Ali, you broke me. And I didn't handle it very well. I thought you loved me then, but you tricked me, so how do I know that this," it was the first time she looked up at me and raised her arms out wide, gesturing at the whole cabin, "is all real?"

"Just give me another chance Em, give us a chance and I won't let you down." I was crying hard and my voice was shaking with emotion. "I can't live if you still hate me, but you can never love me again, I'll leave and never come back this time, you won't ever have to see or hear from me again. I promise, I just want another chance."

"Leaving would be the easy way out for you. You think I'd want that? For you to just up and leave?"

"I-I don't know…isn't it?"

"No. No, I would never want you to leave, but you need to tell me, tell me right now that you won't ever leave me again, Ali. Say you love me to my face, I need that more than anything, my heart has been getting torn from all your mistakes but I have always loved you and I love you more than anything else that this world can give me, but I can't just forgive you, it's not that simple…But, I'm willing to give you one, just _one_ more chance and that is it."

"That's all I'm asking Em," I said breathlessly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be alone; I'd be on my own. All I'm asking Em, don't wait until I do something wrong to run from me, I will never stop fighting for you. You won my heart without a question."

"Listen Ali, I don't want to fall in love, if you don't want to try, but all that I've been thinking of, all that has been consuming me, is maybe that you might. And don't give me time, Ali, that's not the same. Because I want this to work too, I love you and I want to be happy with you, but if you blow this one, if you mess things up and break my heart one more time, you can't just walk away like the times before. I couldn't just sit and watch you walk away from me. If you mess this up, mess _us _up, _I_ am the one who gets to walk away. I'll be the one to pack up and leave, so you would have to watch _me_ walk away from _you _this time."

"Em," I whispered. Her words had thrown a hammer at my heart, and every heat beat felt like it was hitting against my ribcage. Every thump threatened to break right through my chest. The pain was so much I was almost numbed by it. I had to tell Em what she needed to hear. I got up from my seat and walked until I was right in front of her and I kneeled. I grabbed the back of her chair and turned it towards me, surprised by my own strength.

"Look at me," I commanded and she hesitated before obliging. I let more tears fall as I looked at her completely vulnerable face. I placed both of my hands on the side of her face, rubbing my thumbs into her cheeks, erasing the tears as I stared into her eyes, "Em, I am begging you to please give me another chance, let me take care of you. I want to make you happy, and if you let me, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the pain and suffering I have caused you. I want this to work; I want to be it for you, the one, because I know that you're the one for me, the only one. I don't want anyone else. I need you. And I promise, I promise that I, will never, ever, leave you again. I love you Emily Fields, give me one more chance to prove it."

Emily's POV

I looked down at Ali, who was kneeling in between my legs, crying and begging for another chance with me and that was it, the confusion I had had before went away, and it was gone for good. I thought that maybe I should've yelled at her some more but I was tired of pushing her away, I didn't want to anymore, I just wanted to forgive her and give her another chance, I wanted to be happy with her. I decided then that I would because I loved her, and if I was wrong, at least I could have this moment. So I reached down and rubbed my thumbs across the tears on her face, returning the gesture until we paused, frozen in each other's eyes, waiting for someone to say something, or do something. I did, I pulled her face gently towards mine until she was inches from my face, eyes still locked. "I love you too, Ali and I forgive you."

We both leaned into one another and felt the electricity course through our bodies at the touch. We kissed each other desperately, full of raw emotion; filled with sorrow, pain, forgiveness, need and want, desire. She quickly rose and I followed suit, walking until her back hit a wall, her mouth opened in slight pain and I seized the opportunity to slip my tongue in her warm, needy mouth, receiving a deep moan from her as I did. I moved my hands to her waist, pushing her harder into the wall while pressing my body into hers hard. So hard that I slipped my thigh between her legs again and I could feel our chests touching. I felt as her breasts hardened against mine at the contact. I slid my thigh up higher into her core, moaning as I felt the unmistakable heat of desire burn through my pants. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her hands in my hair. I moved my hands from her waist up along her body, bringing her shirt up with it. Ali released the hold she had in my hair to bring her hands up over her head, throwing her shirt onto the floor beside my feet, leaving her in only a black lace bra and her skirt.

I couldn't think straight, all I could see and feel was Ali. I wanted to feel her everywhere. I grabbed her ass in my hands and lifted her up so she was suspended in the air, held up by my hands, and her legs, as they wrapped tightly around my center. This caused her skirt to rise dangerously high, so high that her hot core was now pressed up against my stomach. Her moves were getting frantic as she started to grind her hips into me, harder than the time before with each thrust. These thrusts only made my own lust for her intensify and I knew I had to lay her down soon and show her a few of my own tricks.

I broke the kiss that we held for minutes to breathed out in a few short hard breaths "Mmm, the bed, Ali, where's the bed?"

She looked upset that I broke the contact so she through her blonde locks to the side and flipped her head to kiss roughly down my neck.

"Ali," I groaned this time, "I'll gladly make love to you right here right now, but I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in a bed."

She just continued to suck at my neck "then do it." Her voice was raspy and it sent a flood of heat straight between my legs.

"Ali, please, I want to do this right."

She pulled back and sighed into my neck and just pointed her arm straight behind her. I walked with my hands under her ass and her legs still folded tight around my waist and her hot center rubbing deliciously against my stomach. I reached the door at the end of the hallway she pointed down and kicked it open. It was completely dark except for the fifty candles that scattered the dressers and windowsill. Ahead of me was a huge mahogany four poster bed, covered in an all white bedspread, from the sheets to the blankets to the pillows. To the side were two glass doors, revealing a patio that overlooked a lake. The moon light was softly beaming in and this romantic scene made me want Ali so much more. That she could be completely sexy yet still this romantic and thoughtful blew my mind.

This was the moment, the one I had been waiting and dreaming about, _fantasizing_ about for years, the night I'd finally make love to Alison DiLaurentis, the only girl I had ever loved.

Alison's POV

I jumped down from Em's waist and walked backwards with my hand wrapped in a fist around her shirt until I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. Her eyes were dark, burning with desire and I stood in front of her, in only my bra and black leather skirt, challenging her to come closer. I didn't have to wait long before she closed the distance between us and pushed me back until I fell on the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed eyes raking over my body possessively, I squirmed because I needed release soon, or else I'd explode. She started to place her hands on the bad and crawl towards me, but I scooted further back on the bed, "take it off," I said while pointing at her white T-shirt that she's had own for way too long. She got off all fours and rose up to her knees on the bed and dragged her hands up the entire length of her torso before lifting her shirt all the way up and over her head, discarding the article of clothing on the side of the bed. I bit my lip as it was my turn to appreciate her body. Her swimmer's body was more toned than mine; her stomach was flat and muscular, revealing a slight six-pack that I wanted to rake my teeth and drag my tongue over.

But she didn't just stop at her shirt; she reached her arms behind her back and took her bra off too, slowly sliding each strap down until she was poised over me, topless. I was panting in anticipation staring at her perfectly round breasts and then she lunged her body towards me and captured my mouth greedily with hers.

"Are you sure, Ali? We don't have to-"

I cut her off, "No, Em, I – I do, I want this. I want you."

That's all the encouragement Em needed.


	19. Chapter 19

_****Warning: M rated for language and sexual content. I'm just trying to be considerate for the younger audience out there :) and to everyone else, I was kind of rushing this chapter but I hope you guys still like it? To all my Emison shippers, enjoy and review!****_

**Chapter 19**

Emily's POV

The moment Ali said she wanted this, that she wanted me, a deep need to please her filled me. I ran my hands over her pert breasts that were straining against the fabric of her bra. I slipped my hands around her back and expertly took her bra off, what could I say? I had had my way with more girls than Ali has, but Ali is the only one I ever really loved, where it means a lot more than sex to me.

Ali started to lift her hips towards me, begging for the friction she needed. I'd gladly give it to her. I broke our kiss and moved my body down hers until my face was above her entrance. I lightly skimmed my fingers over her nipples, teasing them gently until they made their way down her body, stopped just above her skirt. I raised my eyebrow at her, questioning.

"God, Em, just take it off already, please." She didn't have to ask twice. I pulled at her skirt and she raised her hips to help me. I pulled them down her legs excruciatingly slow, making her whimper out in frustration. "Em, stop teasing." I pulled them off, joining them with my shirt and our bras down below. I started to take of my own jeans when she stopped me, "I want to do that." The dark gaze in her eyes let me know she wasn't kidding as she flipped me to my back, her hands groping my skin wherever she could touch me. She unbuttoned my jeans and I helped as she yanked them from my swimmer's legs. We both stay there, Ali on her knees in nothing but her underwear and me lying on my back wearing only my underwear too. I propped myself on my elbows and with a finger I beckoned her towards me until she was lying fully on top of me. Just the weight of her body was enough to send me flying over the edge, but I suppressed the need. I wanted her badly.

I copied her earlier move and rolled us until I was on top of her again. It was her who nudged her bare thigh in between my own, our cores touching one another's, hot and needy. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. I kissed my way from the nape of her neck down her jaw, over her collarbones and left a trail of kisses circling her breasts. Her breath hitched as she forced both hands into my long dark hair and continued to slide her panty clad center into mine. She arched her back and yanked my hair as I sucked on one of her breasts, rolling my thumb over the other one, watching as each nipple rose into a hardened red bud. "Em, please, I need you to touch me."

"Patience Ali, I want you to feel it all."

She couldn't anything but moan my name loudly as sucked on her other breast now. I continued until both her straining upward, erect and red. I then started to lick my way across her stomach, using my hands to steady her bucking hips. I kissed lower, and lower. I reached the top of her panties and kissed the hem. Then I moved lower still and kissed the insides of each of her thighs, getting close but not quite close enough. Ali's breathing was loud and erratic by now, making jolts of heat coursing through my body. I put my face lower until I could almost feel the heat coming from inside her folds. And I stayed there.

"Em…what, the…hell, are you, waiting…for" she said in between pants.

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you want me."

She didn't hesitate at all when she told me, "Jesus, Em, I can't take it anymore, please I want you so bad, I want to feel you inside me as I cum, please make me."

I couldn't believe my ears as I slid her panties to the side and ran a solitary finger through her folds. I heard a sharp intake of her breath as Ali relaxed her body to the feeling, followed by a long loud moan of my name, "oh EMMMM MMM, that feels so good."

I then removed her soaking panties all together and dipped the finger that was teasing her inside quickly before pulling out, I was rewarded by an almost scream in pleasure. It drove me crazy how vocal Ali could get, it was sexy. I then lowered my face and licked her folds, gently dipping my tongue further when I reached the top to tease her clit.

"Oh, God, don't stop that."

I then kissed her there and dipped my tongue deeper, staying there longer, sucking at her and using my hands to now lift her legs over my shoulders. I continued to work my mouth at her hot pussy, quickening my pace the longer we went on. Ali was squirming beneath me, barely saying anything other than the brief moan or cuss word, sometimes crying my name, with her hands clasped tightly into my hair, I barely had any space to say anything, only releasing small groans into her as her taste filled my mouth.

I could tell she was getting close by the way her muscles were tightening and by how tightly she was squeezing at my hair, her eyes slammed shut tight.

"Em, please, I need to feel you, I-ahhhh"

I didn't give time to finish as I replaced my mouth with a finger. She was so wet, I slipped in with ease. I started slow, knowing that I was her first girl…and hopefully her last, anybody. She whimpered out of pleasure and almost begged "more Em, please, let me feel you."

I quickened my pace until she body was shaking. "You're beautiful," I said as I looked at her under my control. The candlelight in the more set small flickering shadows across our bodies, making Ali look like R rated model beneath me. The moon coming from the glass windows shone into the room, its soft light liking her face and sexy womanly curves of her breasts and waist. I added another finger and when I did, her bodies response told me she wouldn't last for much longer. I curled my fingers inside as they found their way to Ali's g-spot, hitting it with every new trust. I watched her as her face contorted into faces of pure pleasure; the lips bites, head thrown back, body arching into me, aching for release.

"God, Em, I'm…so…close….please, d-don't st-stop."

"Never" I replied and then kissed her, using my free hand to squeeze her right breast at the same time, sending her over the edge for sure. She practically screamed my name, waking up the night and I felt her inner walls tighten around my hand, pulling me in further. Her body convulsed as the arch in her back fell slack and she rested her body back into the comforter. I took my hand away from her and moved up to lie on top of her.

She started to laugh and before I could ask she answered shakily, "so, _that's_ what I've been missing, huh? I was right then, shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." She smirked as I blushed.

"Seriously, Em? You make me have the best orgasm of my life and you blush when I call you sexy? God, I love you…I should've came back sooner if I'd have known sex with you was this good."

"Haha I love you too, Ali, but that was only the beginning my love. I've more to show you."

I spent the next few hours making Ali come undone over and over, with my mouth, my hands, and even once by just taking off my underwear and grinding our glistening bodies together. And every time, she ended up screaming out my name, promising it was even _better_ than the last.

**_**Some hours later**_**

Alison's POV

As Em rolled off of me, panting, she turned on her side to face me, and said between ragged breaths and a smirk to her beautiful face, "You know, if we had neighbors, I bet they'd _all_ know my name."

I almost couldn't believe Em was making a joke like that about me and my uncontrollable vocalizations when we were having sex. This bolder side of Em was going to take some getting used to, but I knew I wouldn't mind. My cheeks turned hot and I knew she'd be able to see the red in them, but the embarrassment subsided and something came over me as I felt my core becoming hot again, and I know Em could see my change in mood and the way my eyes got dark. I looked up into her eyes, "Well let's make sure if we did have neighbors, they'd know my name too." And that was what she did for me; I could never get enough of her and her taste.

And with that I practically jumped Emily, ready to make her come undone by _my_ hands and _my_ mouth, until she moaned and screamed _my_ name into the night.

Emily's POV

After making my sex joke about Ali, I could see the embarrassment subside into hunger, hunger for me, bright blue eyes turned dark, and damn that turned me on so much. I still couldn't believe that power I could have over her…but before I had any chance at completely any thoughts, she answered back by saying of we did have neighbors, they would know her name too, and before I could process what she was implying, she practically jumped on top of me.


	20. Chapter 20

_**** Thoughts on these chapters? I hope I didn't go over board? These chapters are also shorter than usual, but they **__**will**____**get longer again, I promise...there's a lot coming up for Em and Ali in this, their story is far from over. Stay tuned****_

**Chapter 20**

Oh, so _this_ is what she meant.

No One's POV

Alison lay on top of Emily, both girls completely naked and horny, despite what they had just done no more than 10 minutes ago. It was Ali's turn to please Em in ways she wishes only she'd be able too. Em had just given her the best possible orgasm in the history of orgasms, so Ali hoped she'd be able to feel Em come undone for her, see her face as her body quivered uncontrollably and her name was the only thing coming from the brunette's mouth.

Ali started to fondle Em's breasts in one hand, while the other was wrapped in her hair, bring her in closer for some heating kissing. Ali fought her way into Em's mouth, but she didn't have to fight long, soon both of their tongues were dancing around in Em's mouth, and then hers. Emily snaked her strong arms around Ali's waist and her hands grabbed at her waist, pulling the blonde's core as close as she could to her own hot core, which was pooling with wetness with every second.

Ali released a small moan as her erect nipples brushed against Emily's, and if she didn't concentrate she'd be the one coming. Emily slid her hands from her waist to grab at her ass and she let out a sinful moan. She realized she'd have to act fast if she wanted to be the one giving and not receiving all this immense pleasure, so Ali moved her body to straddle the brunette, making their hot centers rub deliciously against each other.

"Ali, please, I need you."

Ali couldn't think of anything but the way Emily's voice was full of pure need and sounded so sexy when it was raspy, breathless.

But Ali was having fun teasing Em, so she started to rock her hips back and forth, pushing down hard every time she went back, and it drove Emily wild. Em quickly threw her hands out to her sides to clench the sheets in her fists, her eyes slammed shut, and she bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, why was Ali torturing her? Just when she though she couldn't take any more, she felt a hot mouth close around her nipple and suck gently before biting in a little hard.

"Oh, shit, Ali, please, fuck me already."

Ali smiled with Em's breast still in her mouth, "again, Em, beg me." But before the brunette could start, Ali moved up along her body to whisper seductively, "beg me to fuck you, Em, tell me how bad you want me." And before she treated to continue her work on Em's breast she dragged her teeth along Em's earlobe, being rewarded by a low moan, almost a growl that would've made her come just hearing it.

"Ali…Please….please…I need you…to fuck me…touch me" Em could barely a few words out before letting out a long breath, "I want to feel you inside me so bad…please."

Ali reveled in the fact that she could Em, beg, it was the sexiest thing to have this extremely hot woman naked under her, begging _her_ to fuck her. Ali decided she teased for long enough so she starts to rake her nails down Emily's body, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts, down her flat stomach and before she knew it, her head was right between Em's legs, looking at one of the most beautiful things ever. Em was practically dripping with need and Ali could smell her want. She looked up at Em who propped herself on her elbows to watch what was about to unfold. Ali kissed the inside of Em's thighs, gently biting the tendon at the top of her thigh and hip bone, earning the sight of Em throwing her hand back against the pillow, "God dammit Ali…please, would you just…ahhh."

Ali cut her off by driving her tongue deep within Emily's wet hot folds, using her hands to grab Emily's ass and hold her in place.

"Oh, yes, fuck…" Ali was surprised Emily could be so vulgar when someone was touching her. That was when Ali slowed down, wondering how many others had had the chance to make Em come, how many had seen her Emily sexified like this before her? These thoughts drove Ali into a state of frenzy, driving her tongue in and out of Em with such aggression, she wanted to make sure she was the only girl that would ever get to see and do these things to Em.

"God, Ali, that feels so good…"

Ali could see Em was getting close. If it was possible she was getting hotter, and the thought of Emily screaming her name as she orgasmed made Ali drip even more, feeling her own juices slide slowly, hotly, down her thighs

"Don't stop Ali, Oh, Don't stop…"

Then Ali felt as Em unclenched her fists from the sheets and wound her hands into Ali's hair, pushing her face deeper into her. Ali sensed Em wanted more, needed more so she moved her hands from Em's firm ass putting her left one her breast and used the other to drive her finger into Em, earning an arched back and a loud "oh ALLLIIIII! Yes"

That was all Ali needed to keep going, picking up the pace of her thrusts.

But Em started to beg again, "Ali, more, more Ali please."

Ali was surprised that Em could talk that much, hearing her breaths coming out hard and irregular, but she obliged, driving another finger in Emily, like her life depended on it and she used her thumb to play with Em's hot bud, earning her more moans of approval.

"Faster Ali, faster," Emily was coming undone and Ali was filled with pure amazement that she could do this to her.

This was it, Ali thought as she went faster, working her wrist at a speed she didn't think she was capable of…she was going to make Emily come undone, something she's only dreamed about for so long.

"Ali….I'm so…..close….god….keep going…"

Ali could see that Em's eyes were closed tight, biting her lip again to hold in the scream she was sure she would release soon. But Ali wanted to see Em's eyes when she was pushed over the edge, so, without slowing her pace she moved up to Emily's ear and said "open your eyes and look at me, so I can watch you come…"

Emily almost couldn't follow her command but she forced herself to open her eyes watching Ali retreat back to her core and watched as her fingers disappeared in and out of her, ready to beg for release when Ali, plunged her tongue back over her clit, the same time that her fingers were in her. Emily was then on cloud nine as her body reacted to the pleasure overload, her body convulsing uncontrollably as she released all over Ali's hand and her amazing mouth, but not before she screamed Alison's name into the night

"Oh Fuck ALISON, God yes…"

Alison continued her work on Emily, even though Em had already come down from her high, hearing the brunette whimper. Ali was glad she kept her word, because if they were in any proximity to people, she's sure the whole street would know _her_ name. She almost couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Em's inner walls close and tighten around her fingers and how incredibly sweet Em had tasted on her mouth.

When Ali thought she had done a good enough job, she moved to rest her body weight on top of Em…. "Mm you taste so good Em…so, how was that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Em laughed between breaths that she was still trying to gain control of, "that was amazing Ali, I can't believe how good you are, are you sure you haven't had sex with a girl before?" Em asked teasingly.

Haha Ali laughed, "Yes, I'm sure; the only girl I've ever had sex with is in this bed with me, she was a really good teacher."

"Was? Oh babe, there's so much more I can teach you. Tonight was barely the beginning."

"You're the only person I ever want to have sex with, so you can teach me anytime you want." Ali said this with confidence as she kissed Em on the lips but she was already so tired and knew by the way Em had pleased her earlier, she would be sore for a few days, and if that was only the _beginning_, how would she be able to keep up later?

But she didn't care because she'd let Em do whatever she wanted to her body, as long as it felt even half as good as it did earlier, and she would do anything that Em asked her to do, because that's what happens when you love someone, so she brought Emily's soft lips to hers in a short but very sweet kiss.

Emily broke her from her train of thoughts "I love you, Ali," she said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

Ali was still processing what she had just heard, and although it wasn't the first tie either of them said that they loved each other, that didn't stop Ali from getting butterflies everywhere, and the feel the warmth spread deep into her heart and soul, and she wouldn't care if the whole world came crashing down on her in that moment because a wish had just come true again, and she could live happy the rest of her life, knowing that Emily Fields said she loved her, and she knew she meant it. It took awhile before Ali answered "I love you too Em, I always have, and I always will," but the blonde was slightly disappointed as she heard Em snoring softly and Ali wondered if she had heard her. Oh well, Ali thought, I have plenty of other chances to tell her…and show her.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello all, sorry for the late upload, but college life is hectic and I'm really busy nowadays, but I'm super excited for the Halloween Special in a few days, I seriously cannot wait. I also had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading. Anyways I won't waste your time with making you read any longer than you have to, so please get on with the chapter and please revieeeeew. It's one of the few things that make me happy nowadays, I love all of your feedback. So read &amp; tell me what you liked, hated, want more or less of, let me know! Kisses -M_**

**_#############_**

**Chapter 21**

Alison's POV

Sunlight beamed in from a crack in the curtains and through to my eyelids, so all I could see was the blinding red light even though my eyes were closed. I moved my body to stretch when I discovered that I wasn't lying in my bed at my house, rather I was tangled in sheets and I wasn't alone either; I was wrapped deliciously in skin – smooth, tanned skin. It was unmistakably my mermaid lying next to me, _under me_. My body started to warm up all over and it wasn't from the sun. I hadn't realized that I was practically sleeping _on top _of Em, she just felt so safe and warm, like I always remembered her. My house may have been back in Rosewood, but my _home _would always be wherever Em was, she is my home now…and hopefully, one day, I would be hers.

I thought of moving, what if she wasn't comfortable? But I couldn't, I was paralyzed by her…not to mention sore. _Everywhere. _Her naked body was under my own, our legs tangled, her long, slender arms wrapped protectively around me, and my head was nestled against her chest. I could hear her heart beating, steady and soothing in my ear. I paid attention to the sound – like music to my ears – as my head rose and fell softly in tandem with her breathing. I would love nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up to that exact sound. I want to go to bed every night and wake up every morning for the rest of forever exactly this way. And I knew no one's heart beat quite like Em's did. Her heart pumped warm blood through her veins. It continuously pumped love and courage and everything that made Em the best person God could have ever graced to the world with. She had the most caring – and forgiving – heart anyone could know. Her heart was what forgave me, gave me another chance. No matter what, I would always owe her for letting me in, time and time again, regardless of how many times I had tried to slam the door. I knew I had taken advantage of her, even when I knew how she had felt about me. I was too much of a coward to ever admit my feelings for her and she was the one who had to suffer for it. I could never take back those times, but if I could, if. _Only if_.

I hate that stupid little word. If, if, if. If this, then maybe that…if, if, if! It was a small word, two stupid letters but combine it with 'what' and those two words have the power to haunt me, to haunt anyone, really. What if I had told Emily how I felt that very first summer? What if I wasn't so wrapped up in holding up a reputation that was starting to mean nothing to me? What if Em and I _did_ get together back then but by now we realized we couldn't work and it jeopardized our friendship? I hate 'what if'! What if Em never took me back? What if _I_ was the one who loved _her_ and she _didn't_ love me back? What if this, us, right now, never worked and she moved on? I couldn't imagine all the haunting what if's right now. They started to float in my mind, and sink into my chest. The hope I had for the two of us was waning.

What ifs could be good too, I guess. I'd like to think of those instead. Like what if this _did _work? What if Em learned to love me back like all those years before? What if we stayed together for a long time, maybe even forever? The sinking feeling in my chest started to lighten and I could feel my mouth curl up into a faint smile as my what if's took on a happier transformation. What if I finally proved to Em that I loved her, I was in love with her, and I would always love her? What if we finally took that trip to Paris together? What ifs had a tricky dynamic to them and I was terrified to find the answers, if there were any, to any of the what ifs. Again, my mind was on a rollercoaster constantly flipping me over, under and sideways about my feelings and if I had it in me to ever be good enough for Em. I was exhausting for me to try and keep convincing myself that I could be.

Before I could let my mind wander any further into convincing me that I still don't and never will deserve her love, I lifted my head and looked at her beautiful face as she slept. She was absolutely breathtaking. It was as if her beauty radiated out from inside and shone through her skin. She was more beautiful than words could ever describe, and even more so because she didn't know it. Emily Fields had power beyond her grasp and if she used it, she would be unstoppable. I hate that she lets her insecurities get her way. I guess part of that would be my fault. I really was a terrible person, so how did I get so lucky as to wake up right here, with Em? In that instant, I made myself another promise (with those _damned_ if's) that if this ever worked, if somehow I had finally found a way to convince Em that I loved her, love her and am in love with her, unconditionally, then I would spend the rest of the days and nights that we had together convincing her of her beauty and strength: things that I would tear apart from her to mask any true feelings I had towards her. I had a lot of making up to do. There are so many wrongs that I have to right.

I sighed deeply as my eyes roamed over her face, closing in on all the little details: the way her lips looked so inviting, plump and pink and slightly open, or the way her hair was splayed out around her head like a halo of long, brown tresses all over the white pillow case, and the way the sun had moved slightly so that now it's rays were filtered through her long eyelashes, casting small, faint wispy shadows across her cheeks that had the slightest bit of pink tint to them. My breath hitched at the sight of her and I let out another long sigh, hoping my breath on her skin didn't tickle her. I knew she'd wake up then, and I was enjoying just watching her sleep, so I didn't want that to end yet. Yup, I thought, I'm right, she was definitely breathtaking.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Em's raspy morning voice interrupted my period of admiration, "stop, that tickles." I was right again about the tickling waking her up.

I looked at her as I felt her body squirm under me and I looked down, not only was my breath tickling her neck and bare chest, but I realized that my own hair had fallen forward, the ends tracing across her torso, undoubtedly tickling her chest and midsection.

"Sorry," I replied looking into her eyes "but I couldn't help but notice how incredibly angelic you look while you sleep." Even though I apologized I realized that that was nothing to be sorry about.

Even though she hadn't fully woken, I could see the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Ali -," she started, and I got the idea to kiss those rosy cheeks then, and kiss her mouth before she could object to what I said, but then a low guttural sound came from Em's stomach, interrupting me and we both giggled. The small shaking of our bodies, pressed so close to one another, subdued our innocent giggle into silence and we shared a very, _very_ heated gaze. I became aware of how each of our cores was pressed flush into one another's thighs and I couldn't help the arousal from shooting straight to between my legs. I know Em could tell what I was thinking because her eyes became lidded and she bit the corner of her mouth. I licked my own lips in response, and was rewarded by the heat I felt pressing into my skin.

Emily's POV

I know that Ali and I had had an amazing night last night, actually better than amazing, it was almost perfect. _Almost._ I was hoping that in the morning we could talk some more. Talk with our clothes on, and hormones somewhat under control to talk about what exactly we were doing. Not the sex, even though I loved it, but what _we_ were, what was our next move?

Well, that _was _the plan, but laughing had caused our bodies to gently rub and move against one another in a way that I couldn't ignore. I blushed hard as I realized what Ali was probably thinking and looking at her staring at my mouth as I bit my lip immediately made me hot. I know Ali could feel it too. I wanted nothing more than to kiss the smirk that played at her mouth away, but in all honesty, I didn't know if I would have the strength. Last night we had spent hours, up till the moon was shining at its highest and dawn threatened the night sky, pleasuring each other over and over. We started out intense, fighting for dominance and I could feel all the raw emotions being exuberated by each of us. It was after the little argument we had so it was rushed and rough, but after the first time we had both pleased each other, we took it slow. Our movements were more sensual, slow and there was nothing but longing…and love? It was too early to call it that. Wasn't it? We spent the night doing what could only be described as making love, we would just call it sex because it was too early in our 'relationship,' but there was no denying that it meant more than that. I could feel both of our guards being let down and letting the love we had towards one another pour out into every kiss and touch. Our bodies fit into one another perfectly, like we were made for one another, like two pieces of a puzzle finally falling together and I know that Ali sensed it too. The roaming hands…and mouths, we spent the whole night exploring one another and it took a lot out of me, emotionally as well as physically. I looked down at Ali and she didn't look as tired as I was feeling. If we had sex again, right now, at even _half _of the intensity from last night, well… I just don't know if I can do it. This girl would be the death of me.

"Ali," I started, trying to keep my breathing even and my voice level, "aren't you hungry?"

She looked up at me, her baby blues had turned into orbs of dark blue liquid, and before she responded she slid her body dangerously slow up mine, rocking her hips into me as she did, causing a hitch in my breath and pressed feather light kisses at the base of my neck.

"Oh, I'm hungry Em…I'm _starving, _just not for food. If you know what I mean?" Her words were laced in full seduction and the raspiness of her own morning voice sent a small shiver down my spine. She looked at me as if she would literally eat me. Of course I knew what she meant, why did she ask?

Alison's POV

I could tell Em was starting to think again, so I made the next move and crashed my lips into hers, sighing as I did so. She immediately let my tongue enter her mouth to play, the two of us fighting for dominance until she gave up. I smiled into the kiss triumphantly, massaging her tongue with my own until I had to break away for air. My lips never left her skin though, they just moved back to her neck. Emily started to run her hands down my bare back until she reached my hips, which at that point until my toes, was covered in the soft white sheet. She didn't let the thin piece of fabric stop her as she dragged them lower, letting her nails scrape my ass gently before giving it a nice squeeze and then used her grip to bring my body down closer into her. My lips released the skin I was sucking and my body complied as I starting to buck my hips into Em who lay beneath me, eyes completely dark, filled with desire. I placed one hand on her cheek, holding her face closer to mine and I put my other on her stomach, her flat, toned stomach that I spent a considerable amount of time running my tongue over last night. The memory that flooded my brain caused a shiver to course through my body and my hips rubbed against Emily's thigh even harder. She answered by picking up a rhythm of her own. Our own nipples rubbed against each other, causing them to turn into hardened little buds. We rocked our bodies in a slow sensual rhythm and I couldn't help but admire Em's perfect breasts with my mouth. I fondled one with my hand, and with my mouth, I gently nipped the other. She pushed her head back into the pillow and slammed her eyes shut and that look alone almost sent me over the edge reeling. And we didn't even touch each other in those extremely sensitive places yet.

Kissing Emily was becoming my second favorite thing to do with her and at this rate, I hoped that we'd be doing my first favorite thing very soon.

Emily's POV

I couldn't hold the moan that escaped my lips as soon as Ali's heart shaped ones came into contact with mine. All thoughts of food escaped me as I became so concentrated at the beautiful blonde that started to melt in my arms. Our bodies matched so well it was as if we had become one person. A few minutes later and the both of us were frantically rocking our bodies in perfect unison with one another, looking for a way to release the sexual tension that was building between us. We continued this way, clawing and sucking at one another until we both decided the foreplay was enough and each of our hands dropped lower to where our hot centers were. My hands were more skilled than Ali's, so I brought her to release within a few minutes, her body convulsing, inner walls tightening around my fingers, as she came down from an ultimate high. She moaned my name loud and completely spent, had fallen fully on top of mine, the weight bringing my arousal higher and her fingers worked faster until I released just as she did, head thrown into the pillow, moaning her name into her mouth. Both of us lay there panting with a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies, glistening in the now brighter sunlight. It was blissful to lay there with her, naked in bed, breathing heavily from what we had just done. I don't care what happened later, all I knew was that I loved when Ali and I made love like that, nothing would ever feel as good.

Time passed with the two of us laying there until Ali finally rolled off of me and onto her side of the bed and I could feel my body drift back into sleep…I was drained.

Alison's POV

I woke up for the second time that morning, if it was even still morning, only this time I made sure not to fall sleep touching too much of Em. Even though I really wanted to, I also really wanted to make her some breakfast and bring it to her in bed before she could wake up. So with that plan in mind, I slowly removed the sheet from my body, instantly missing its warmth, and cast my legs off of the edge of the bed. I feet touched the floor and I stood, knees wobbly and body feeling weak. Em was right about food, we needed food or neither one of us would survive this trip. As I stood completely naked, I basked in the new warmth I felt as I basked in the sunlight coming from that same little crack in the curtains. I reached my arms up high to stretch, only finding that my entire body was sore, especially my legs. I chuckled to myself thinking about the reason why. The "reason" was lying in the bed behind me, looking more like a Greek goddess than anything else. I was tempted to crawl back onto to bed to peck her on the lips but I was afraid if I did that, I would never want to leave and my stomach agreed that we needed to eat something. I lightly padded my way over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, bare of any clothing and stared at my face, I looked happy, I _felt _happy. I guess it's true what they say about having that after-sex glow. I turned around and grabbed the thin silk robe that was hanging from the door and tied it tightly across my waist, not bothering to put anything else on, before making my way, as quietly as I could, over to the kitchen.

Walking was the hardest thing to do right now. I felt as if at any moment, exhaustion would take over and my knees would buckle on me. I don't know how, but I managed to walk to the kitchen and stand there, making Em's favorite: blueberry pancakes. While in full cooking mode I decided that Em was going to need more than just pancakes to recover from our recent bed activities and if she wanted any energy for the thing I had planned for us today. So I stayed in the kitchen for almost an hour, whisking batter into pancakes, scrambling eggs, cooking up bacon and using the oranges in the fridge to make fresh squeezed orange juice. I had picking at everything I was cooking so by the time I was done, I was already full. I made a plate stacked of food and poured the juice into a glass. Placing everything on a tray I made my way back to the bedroom. I placed the tray on the nightstand beside the side of the bed and made one small adjustment to what I was wearing before grabbing the tray again and softly beckoning Em to wake up.

"Em, oh my sweet Emmy…wake up Em," I called in her direction.

After I few more tries calling her name, she started to stir and moan, "no Ali, I'm tired can't you just-," but she stopped and lifted her nose into the air, with eyes still shut, smelling out what I had in my hands waiting for her. When she stopped her eyes opened, "Is that blueberry pancakes," she exclaimed, "and bacon?!" She darted her eyes to the tray in my hands then her mouth fell open, realizing that the robe I was wearing was no longer closed around me. I had untied to knot in the front and this new alteration gave Em the prefect view of my sex and did little to cover my breasts. She stayed that way, propped on one elbow, facing me, with her mouth agape in my little surprise. I felt my cheeks warm up as she bit her lip, something I don't think I could ever get used to, and raked her eyes across the entire length of my body. I jutted my hip to the side, deciding to play with her.

"What's the matter Em, can't decide which one looks better?"

I looked at her and she just nodded her head in silence. I took the cue and continued, "Or are you having trouble deciding what to eat first," I teased, hoping she would catch the sexual innuendo I threw in there. I got my answer when she gulped and her eyes widened at my boldness. I was enjoying this way too much. "No worries Em, you can eat it all babe, but how's about we start with the food?"

That was it, I couldn't hold back the small laugh anymore as I moved over to wear she was, placing the tray in front of her, "relax Em, I know you need to eat, I'll give you a break….for now," I added. I was rewarded with a small groan from Emily as she looked at me with eyes that said "don't even start."

Emily's POV

Why was Ali teasing me like this? I was so tired and sore and I was seriously starving, yet when she woke me up, standing practically naked with my favorite breakfast, I couldn't stop the heat from rushing between my thighs. And then she decided that the visual wasn't enough of a tease and she said all of those things only Ali would say. Nevertheless, I still found it to be completely hot. When she thought I had had enough, she made her way over the bed and placed the tray of deliciously looking food in front of me, it looked amazing.

"Ali, _you did this?_" I asked incredulously.

She looked hurt and I knew she was playing when she placed her hand on her chest overdramatically, "wow Em, don't sound so surprised. I'm hurt now. Of course I did."

I looked at her apologetically, "no, Ali I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just you didn't have to _all_ this," I said using my hand to gesture at the vast display of food on the plate. "I would've been fine with some cereal or toast."

She looked at me with an "are you serious" look, "Seriously Em? Cereal? We just spent God knows how many hours having sex and you think you can relinquish your strength with some God damned cereal?!"

Her reaction caught me off guard, so I shrunk back in the pillow and bed rest that I was now propped up against "Yes?" I said, and I don't know why it came out as more of a question than a statement, or why I shrugged my shoulders when I said so.

She looked at me and her expression softened, "no silly, it wouldn't have, trust me, and I _wanted _to do this."

I looked down into the food, and blushed and before I could look up to say thank you, she carefully moved next to me, careful not to spill the food or orange juice and kissed me fully on the lips. She pulled away after a few brief moments. "Besides, I ate while I was cooking, and you deserve it." With that she pulled away and sat on her 'side' to watch me eat.

Alison's POV

It felt good to watch Em take that first bite and to hear her moan into the fork, although I was slightly jealous when she did. "Wow Em, I don't even think you moaned like that for me last night."

That caught her attention as her fork was midair, inches from her face, egg hanging from the end. She stopped and stared at me…"you know damn well how I was moaning for you last night, and it was way sexier than me moaning over these pancakes. But if you're jealous, I'll have you know they don't taste even remotely as good as you do."

It was my turn to blush at Em's sexually charged teasing. I was going to open my mouth to say something clever back but she continued. "_But,_ I have to admit, these pancakes are smelling better than you do right now."

I whipped my head in her direction, taken by full surprise at her dirty little comment. She wouldn't meet my eyes, but let her lips curl into a devilish smirk. Em may have gotten me on that one, but two could play at this game

I leaned into her as she was finishing her last few bites and whispered into her ear, "I'll shower for you babe, but the reason I smell like this is because I had your sweet sex juices _all_ over my body last night, and I _loved _it." I flicked my tongue out across her earlobe on the "L" in loved and she held her breath and froze. "And don't forget that you were covered in me last night too, Em. You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses yourself hun." I dragged my lips across her ear again, causing her body to stiffen next to me.

Then Em made an unexpected move. She threw the plate and tray and cup on the floor, letting it fall with a dull thud and lunged her body at me. With half a second, she had grabbed me and pinned my body under hers. She attacked my lips hungrily and I was starting to love this more dominant and aggressive Emily, it was sexy as hell. Her completely naked body rubbed against mine and she ran her hands around my breasts and down to my waist, pulling my robe open to get more of our bodies touching. I was just starting to get into the kiss when she pulled away abruptly, but not before dragging her breasts down my body, leaving my body completely when she got to the foot of the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom with her back to me, giving me the perfect view as her long brown hair fall across her back, almost to her ass, oh and then her sweet rounded ass, perfectly firm like an athletes, but soft and smooth and sexy, and I couldn't forget her long toned swimmer's legs. Those legs ran on forever and I quickly remembered the first time I had ever seen Em in heels…amazing.

"Tease," I called to her.

She turned her head around, "Oh come on Ali, like you weren't teasing me earlier? Or like you don't always tease me? Besides, I can tell you're enjoying the view." She played as she pointed to my face then rubbed her own lips. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow in confusion. "You're drooling babe," she answered laughing at me. I felt embarrassed realizing that she probably saw me gawking at her ass.

I decided to change the subject so I would feel less awkward about getting caught staring at her, "You gonna shower," as asked her.

"Yeah, care to join me?"

I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not I should. However, according to everything else that happened in the last 24 hours, I thought it was probably best to shower separate, especially if I still wanted to get Em out of this cabin, let alone this bedroom.

"No, I'm going to have to pass; I have things planned for us today, and if I go in that bathroom to shower with you, I don't think we'll leave this room."

She simply responded with a shrug and said, "Okay Ali, your loss." And she sauntered into the bathroom. Before she closed the door, I called to hear, "maybe later?"

She smiled mischievously and I hoped I didn't sound too desperate, but she just smiled at me and said "maybe, we'll see," before she turned giving me one last view of her backside and closed the door, obstructing my view. I was starting to regret making Em know how beautiful she was. Mainly because I was the one who did the teasing and I don't know if I could handle it if the roles were reversed and I was the one being embarrassed and constantly blushing, desperately wanting Em to touch me.

As sound as I heard the shower get turned on, I got up, slowly because now my legs literally felt like jelly and I went to get my phone from my purse. I had several messages from the girls, well mostly just Hanna and then one from my dad. I quickly texted Hanna back, not wanting Em to catch me with my phone. Hanna was the only one who knew what I was up to; I called her and told her everything as soon as I pulled into the long driveway. We agreed to tell Aria and Spencer that I had just convinced Em to come on a short road trip with me, and I added that we just needed time alone together to talk. Aria seemed to buy it, but Spencer still looked at me with those eyes. Out of the five of us, Spencer and I were tied for stubbornness and we shared the same never-back-down quality. Neither of us feared one another and over the years this had led to many arguments. We occasionally butted heads, but I loved that girl.

Just then my phone started ringing, I picked it up immediately, so there was no chance at Em hearing and I answered before knowing who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"OMG Ali, give me the deets, well not _all_ the details, you guys are my friends, so I don't want to not be able to look at you both while we're all out in public."

I sighed into the phone, only Hanna. "Hanna! What the hell? I told you to text me only if you had to, so what are you doing calling me?!" I was starting to get a little irritated that Hanna was trying to interrupt my time with Em.

"What do you mean Ali? You expect me to be okay with just a text that says 'ok' when I ask you how things are going? Now spill, please, I'm dying to know more about the likes of Emison."

Emison? What the hell was this girl talking about now? "Emi-what?! Hanna, are you on crack?"

The other blonde simply laughed into the phone before answering me, "Haha no Ali. And I said Emison, you know, like when celebrity couples get together and you combine their names…oh, like Brangelina and…"

I had to cut her off before she rambled on forever, "alright Han, I get it. Geez, why are you so excited to hear about us, don't you have a Caleb to get to?"

"Yeah but Haleb isn't as exciting as Emison…c'mon Ali, I'm dying."

Haleb? Haha Hanna was too much, and I loved her even more for giving Em and I a couples nickname. I could hear Hanna breathing in the phone, waiting anxiously to give her something.

"Well? Ali, hellooo, I know you're still there. Please? If not, I'll call you every hour on the hour until…"

"Gosh, okay Han! I'll tell you…and I thought me and Spencer where the stubborn ones. Okay, so we talked last night and she sort of yelled at me and I kind of yelled back. We basically spent a while talking about our feelings and then we made up." I finished and was surprised that Hanna didn't say anything in response. "Hanna?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…you're done? _That's it?!_ Seriously Ali, you've been fixing up that place for a week, planning it for practically ever and all you guys did was talk and make up? I don't buy it."

How could Hanna not believe me? I guess all the girls had become better at seeing through my lies these past few years. "yeah, Han, that's basically what happened, well all _you_ need to know."

Damnit, I cursed myself for saying that, now she'd asked a million and one more questions.

"What did you mean basically and all _I _needed to know? Ali, what aren't you telling me? I'm the biggest Emison shipper there is so fess up."

"Nothing Han, that's it."

"Liar again! When you said you guys made up, does that mean you kissed her or…." She let her thoughts trail and I could guess the rest of the question in my head. I guess I couldn't lie to her anymore…after all didn't she say that she was our biggest shipper?

"Well, yeah, there was some kissing," I was going for it, "and other things that we may have done."

I finished and then cringed waiting to hear-

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I knew it! Hah! I so called it, you totally had sex with her!" Hanna exclaimed on the other end of the phone and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, yes, Hanna, we had sex, now keep it your pants."

"Haha no Ali, I think you and Em need to keep it in your pants. Oh my god two of my best friends totally had sex with each other, god Emison is the greatest. Wait, does that mean you asked her to-"

"No Hanna, I really have time to last night with, well…"

"Haha yeah its okay Ali, you don't gotta explain. Not this time anyway. I bet Em had you up all last night, right? It's that athletes stamina…man one time I went Em's house in the morning and I seen Paige get into her car, only thing was she was wearing what she had the night before when we all went to the Brew together, only thing was, she was walking kinda funny and-"

I had to cut Hanna off before I threw up. "Hanna," I said flatly, "shut up."

"Oh, yeah sorry, I didn't mean to bring Em's ex in the convo…but ok change of subject, how was it?"

There she did it again, changed the subject and got me to smile at her. "Great Hanna."

"Oh, c'mon Ali."

But I couldn't respond because I heard the water in the bathroom being shut off; Em was getting out of the shower.  
"Hanna," I said in a hushed half whisper, "I gotta go, Em's getting out the shower-"

"Aw man Ali, just one-"

"But if you really want to know, Em rocked my world last night…at last Paige could walk. Now goodbye Hanna, don't call again."

I hung up, laughing as I heard her objections. I went to throw my phone back into my purse and my phone lit up.

**_Hanna - Yes! I knew it! #TeamEmison Go get her girl! ;)_**

Only Hanna. She was crazy.

"Ali?" A small but sweet voice interrupted my thoughts of our blonde friend.

"Yeah Em?" I called towards the still shut door.

"I um, need a towel?"

I laughed again. I had seen Em fully naked already, so why didn't she just come out here like that? I amazed me, but I was right all those years ago, Em really was shy on the streets and sexy in the sheets. I thought of telling just that but decided we had teased each other enough for the time being. "Ok Em, let me get one on out of the closet."

I grabbed a plush white towel from the room's small toiletries closet and went to open the bathroom door but found it locked. "Em, here."

She opened the door, only slightly, using the door to cover her body, but that didn't stop me from seeing the swell of her breast pressed into the door. God, would I ever get enough of her?

"You had better hurry up and cover up," I demanded, "or else I'll have to come in there and make sure you know what my name is," I winked at her, handed her the towel and retreated back to the bed. She flushed and quickly snatched the towel from my hands. I was hoping for more of the sexual banter we had earlier but none happened.

When Em was done toweling off, she stepped out in nothing but the white towel, that was too small for her taller frame. It barely covered her ass, and although that didn't bother me one bit, she still walked slow and awkward stopping in the middle of the room as something – realization – hit her.

"Ali?"

"Mm, yeah Em?"

"Um I know I agreed to come here with you, but I didn't know where here was, or how long we were staying and well I didn't plan accordingly."

She stopped and even though I said that we had enough teasing, I lied. I pretended to not know what she was trying to say, turning my head to the side and pinching my eyebrows together.

"Ali," she said in more of a mother scolding her child kind of way, gesturing to her cute short towel make shift dress, "I don't have anything to wear."

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "who said we're gonna be needing clothes anymore?"

She looked at me shocked and then back to the floor, staring at her feet. I could tell she felt awkward standing in the middle of the room, helpless to the teasing. But then she spoke up, "I'm serious Ali, and I can't really but on what I had yesterday."

Okay Ali, I told myself, that's enough. "Em, I'm only kidding, check the dresser there," I told her pointing one of the dressers that adorned the wall by the bathroom door, "that one is yours."

"Mine?" She asked before turning and walking towards the dresser. She opened the first drawer, "Ali, these aren't my clothes. These are too nice to me anything of mine and – oh my god, they still have tags on them! Ali, where did you get these?"

"Calm down Killer, I didn't steal them, I bought them. They're for you. I couldn't exactly sneak into your room a week ago and steal your clothes without you knowing, you woul-"

"A week ago? Ali, how long ago did you plan on taking me here?"

Oops, busted. "I- I-well about a week or two? I bought this place with my dad's money and I," well I might as well tell her the whole truth, "wait, can you put some clothes on, I can't think when you're half naked. I managed to get a hold of some of your sweats if you're absolutely against the stuff I bought you."

She complied, throwing on the sweats and I white-T I had thrown in there to accompany the lazy pants.

"You too then." She pointed at my still open robe and I quickly tied up the front again. "Okay," when I was done, "you were saying?" She came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Okay so like I said, I used my dad's money to but this place. And don't question me about that, he said he owed me so I made him buy me this place," I gestured with both my hands at the room, "then the week that I was 'missing' I hired some guys to help me fix the place up. We got all new fixtures and appliances and I practically designed everything…well the living room and this one. And before I got back to Rosewood, I used the rest of the money I had to buy you some clothes for when you came."

She just sat there thinking and finally met my eyes. "That was pretty risky to do Ali, especially since how I felt about you one to two weeks ago, don't you think? What if I had said no?"

I small shot of pain shot to straight to my chest. I wasn't kidding when I said I hated 'what if,' and hearing it from Em made it worse.

"It was a risk I was more than willing to take, Em. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways. I mean it too; I'm going to fight more this Em, and I don't care what I have to do to prove to you that I mean it. I don't care what anyone else thinks, your opinion is the only one I care about."

"I- I- I don't know what to say Ali…"

I could see her struggling to find the words to say to me. "Em, it's okay. You don't have to say anything, not if you don't want to. I'm the one who has to do the talking anyway, just promise me that you'll listen when I do? I know this isn't easy for either one of us but I think it's even harder for me because I've never loved anyone before. Not the way I love you and the way I want to love you. I know I make all these sexual jokes, but this morning, waking up next to you – twice – was the happiest day of my life so far. Yeah I had an amazing night with you, but I nothing compares to way I hold my breath when you touch me or the way butterflies flutter in my stomach when you say sweet things to me, not to mention how incredibly safe I feel when your arms are wrapped around me."

I looked at Emily's face. Her eyes were becoming glossy at the truth I had begun to say. I didn't plan on bring it up now but when I was with her, her eyes bore into my soul, not seeing me, or through me, but _into _me. It made me feel vulnerable and I was scared, but there was nothing left to hide from her. All the cards were on the table and this time I was showing nothing but hearts.

Emily's POV

Alison started to talk about our trip and soon began confessing more of her feelings towards me and us. Although it's what I wanted to talk to her about this morning anyway, I still felt my nerves go off all over my body and as she continued I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Now was as good a time as ever to ask her what I had wanted.

"Ali, what does this make us?"

"What do you mean Em?

"I mean what is it that you want after _this_," I gestured stretching my arms out wide at my sides, "when all of it, is over? I love you too Ali, more than anything I'll ever love. You were my first love and always will be, but I just don't know how I'm supposed to take all of this in. I loved you for so long, but you can't possibly ever know how bad it hurt me for _so long_ knowing my love for you was unrequited. Like I said last night, you have so much to prove to me and I'm willing to try if you are. But tell me, when we leave this place, and these doors close, what will we be then? What does this mean to you, what do I mean to you? Behind closed doors, we do this and I love it, I'd do it every day with you but I won't feel ashamed of loving someone again. So when you and I are alone or with other people, in public what are we then? Don't you dare make me pretend that this means nothing out in the open, because I'll leave the second that happens and I'll cut you off, maybe permanently this time too. I won't forgive as easily, if I do at all."

I could tell that she was surprised by my bluntness, but it's what needed to be said, and what she needed to hear.

"Em, I won't give up on this. On us. I love you and I won't make you feel ashamed of your feelings, not this time, and not ever again. I want this to work. I hope that years from now you and I are still together, maybe we get a place together here in Rosewood to stay closer to our friends, or maybe we move to California to always be close to the beaches. I don't know yet where exactly I want this to go, all I know is that every day of my life starting today, I want to spend with you. I want to be by your side, supporting you through whatever life has in store for you and if that includes me, you can bet that I'll be there, imperfections and all. I want to be your friend first and your lover second because I think I could survive living without you loving me in that way, it'd be hard and painful, but if we ever stopped being friends too, I just couldn't. I couldn't, so I won't give you a reason to doubt me, I promise. And when we leave this cabin, if you still feel like you can love me again, I won't hide either. I want the whole world to know that I've fallen on my ass, hard, and head over heels for you. I admit that you and myself right now and I'll gladly shout it at the top of my lungs wherever I am that I love you Emily Fields, and I want to hold your hand while we walk places, I want to kiss you in the halls at school between passing period. I want to post cuties pictures of where we go on dates together all over social media and hang them on my walls in my room. You are so worried about me loving you but I'm worried too. I'm afraid you'll realize that I can never be enough for you and you'll leave. I'm not saying that we have to handcuff our wrists together, but I want to be yours, I am yours, and I want the whole world to know, if you want, that you are mine. You, Emily. _My_ mermaid. _My _killer. And…and…we can take it slow, but please Em, will you- will you," why after all this time I spent rambling on couldn't I get the words out? _Jesus you are Alison DiLau- freaking- rentis. Suck it up and ask this gorgeous brunette, your best friend, and the love of your life to be your god damned girlfriend already! _"Emily," and this time I looked in those warm brown eyes, "will you be my girlfriend?"

_**#######**_

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger ladies, but it seemed appropriate. I have the next chapter almost ready to put up but please please, REVIEEEEWWW! :) it doesn't take that long for you but it'll make me happy for a very long time! I'll put up chapter 22 when I hit 50 reviews. :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_***Okay, first let me start by apologizing to all of you guys, the readers, for not keeping up my end of the deal by updating once I got 50 reviews. To be completely honest, I didn't think I would get any reviews let alone more than 50 after the first few days that I put Ch 21 up, so I want to apologize and thank you all. Shoutout to the person who reviewed multiple times, if you read this, you know who you are. I know some have left that my cliffhanger was killing you, so in the future I won't promise anything because I really hate breaking promises. I've also just been extremely busy with college life, time is hard to find these days. Anyways, OMG I watched the PLL Halloween Special and I'm so excited for the Christmas episode! Also, Shay just liked TWO of my pictures today on Instagram. OMG I was totally freaking out! (btw you can follow me shaymitchellfan13). Okay, but back to business, I hope you enjoy this chapter…I had so much fun writing it and the next update is TBA. Please read, love and review, review and REVIEEEWWWW! I'd love to incorporate any ideas that you guys have or would like to see! Thanks &amp; much love:) _**

**_P.S. WARNING: this is another M rated chapter, probably the most M rated of all the chapters…so far. Enjoy!...but not too much;) *smug winky face_**

**Chapter 22**

Emily's POV

The film of tears in my eyes as Alison spoke clouded my vision and I concentrated on not letting them fall. I know that I had been grilling Ali on this since she came back, and I've been on her case for weeks now, it's just that I'm tired of people thinking I'm being dumb and I'm tired of feeling dumb, but I know now that I can't think that way, I don't even feel that way anymore. I'd be lying if I said or told myself that the last 24 hours hasn't been the best 24 hours of my life, because they have been. Ali has really come around, and not like the times I had thought before: she has _really_ changed. Ali would never open up or do anything this thoughtful or romantic for just anyone. I could feel it in my heart, in my _soul, _thatshe really has changed. I felt the love, _our_ love, when we were together last night and I knew she was telling the truth, it was in her eyes. I could always tell by looking into those fierce blue eyes.

I looked across the bed to where Ali was sitting, and even though she was a couple feet away, the distance seemed greater. She was nervously chewing the inside of her cheek, twiddling her thumbs in her lap waiting for my answer. I couldn't remember how long I was thinking, but from the looks of it, Ali was holding her breath waiting for my response.

"Ali?"

"Y-yes Em?"

Okay, I'd just tell her, because more than anything I wanted her to be my girlfriend as much as she wanted me to be hers, but - the words wouldn't come out. Why couldn't I just say yes? It was three little letters, one small word yet they were caught in my throat, replaced by something else.

"Ali, I- I- ," I looked at her face but her eyes were down, "look at me," I almost begged. She obliged and I can see she was close to crying, she was thinking the worst.

"Ali I want to be your girlfriend, I really do, but I don't want to rush this okay? You were gone for 2 years and we're different people than we were before. I want to be that special someone for you, forever, but I'm afraid that if I answer you now, it'll be the Emily from 2 years ago answering. I want to spend this trip getting to know you all over again. Let me fall in love with you and who you are right now. I know I asked you to tell what we are but right now I actually don't think I can handle any labels. Before we leave this beautiful place, I will tell you. I'll give you my answer and hopefully my heart. But I just can't rush this anymore than we already have." Her eyes stayed on mine as she nodded, understanding, so I moved closer to her on the bed and I reached my hand up to her face, brushing away her worry and softly brought her face closer to mine, so close that our lips would brush together if we spoke, so I did, "I want to say yes Alison," the use of her full name made her quake under my touch, so I leaned into her ear, "so make me." I pulled back, slowly, leaving a trail of kisses from her earlobe to the base of her neck and stopped to examine her face. The look in her eyes had changed, she was filled with desire now. So much so that she reached both hands up and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was electrifying. It was slow and sensual, deep and the way her lips moved against mine was absolutely mesmerizing, within seconds I was desperately trying to catch my breath. She had moved so now I was beneath her, her weight holding me down. Her kisses mirrored mine and she moved them in a circle from my lips to my neck and back up, stopping behind my ear.

"I _will_ have you saying yes Em. Yes to being my girlfriend and tonight when we get back from what I have planned, you'll be _screaming_ yes when I have my way with you. I know you love me, and for the next few days I'm going to remind you of all the reasons why."

I was paralyzed by her words, frozen except for the heavy breathing my lungs were doing at Ali's words. My silence encouraged her, "we won't go home until you're mine."

I opened my mouth, knowing that only silence would escape and Ali used this as she seized my mouth, my tongue with hers in a kiss so heated I felt as if we were melting into one another.

"Good," I gasped against her lips, it was all I good day with my concentration being on something else.

I can't believe I waited 2 years to share kisses like this with Ali...but it was so worth it. A few seconds or minutes, maybe...2? Five? Ten?...passed before Ali pulled away, leaving me groaning, "not yet Em, I spent too much time planning other things than sex with you for this trip," and when I pouted and puffed out my bottom lip, "but don't worry, I made sure there was plenty of time for that in our schedule," and she finished with a smirk, leaving the bed with her half open robe into the bathroom.

Once in the doorway, she turned, looking over her shoulder, "stay there, and don't follow me," she said playfully but still with an underlying commanding tone that I couldn't ignore. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow in an 'are you serious' face...but she just smiled and went inside.

Alison's POV

I turned into the bathroom and as soon as I closed the door and let out a heavy sigh I didn't know that I was holding. She didn't say no, I thought. She didn't say yes either. I knew getting her back would be difficult, and maybe she didn't want to seem too eager, so I wasn't feeling that bad that she didn't say yes. But she _would_, that I was certain of. I could tell she loved me and the way we touched each other and held each other in our arms, it was only obvious that she wanted me just as I want, _need _her, but I know she had to be sure. And I would do everything I could, so that in a few days, she'd say yes with confidence, no hesitation or doubt. This was going to be fun.

I showered quickly, not wanting to spend too much time away from Emily. When I was done I toweled by body quickly and combed through the mess of hair on my head and went into the room, completely naked. This had caught Em's attention, who was now sitting upright on the bed, eyes wide.

"Like what you see?" I asked her in a singsong voice. "You know if you take a picture, it lasts longer," I said as I pulled on some shorts and a plain T.

"Oh you know I do, I would but I don't have my pho- Holy shit, Ali! I don't have my phone, how the hell are the girls suppo- OHMYGOD, my mom is going to kill me! Quick we need-"

"Woah Em, Em! Breathe, calm down, listen Em!" She was still going on, and I don't even know if she remembered to breathe, she was bopping up and now, shaking her hands wildly. "EMILY!" I shouted this time and she stopped, looking like a deer in the headlights. "Geez Em, listen to me. It's okay, I've got it all figured out."

She titled her head, confused, so I walked over and sat next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's all taken care of okay, the girls know where we are, well just Hanna knows the whole truth…and your mom knows that you're with me, okay? Calm down." I leaned and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Wha- Ali, but how? I lost my phone before you found me in the morning and we've been here a whole day and I haven't told my mom a thing, how does she know that- wait, what did you mean by Hanna is the only one who knows the _whole_ truth? What'd you tell everyone else? Ali, we promised no lies."

Her last sentence resonated deep within me, I was hoping she wouldn't ask but she did, and looking into those beautiful, warm brown eyes, I couldn't lie to her.

"Well I told Hanna that I wanted to win you back. Of the three of the others, she was the only one really supporting me on it, so I just told her that I planned a mini vacation for us somewhere romantic and that I'd keep you here with me until I won you back." I started with confidence, but ended somewhere near a whisper. Emily half smiled, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"And if this is what Hanna knows, what do the girls think?"

"I didn't really talk to them about this, I would've probably told Aria but she has been stuck to Spencer's hip lately and well, Spencer wasn't exactly happy with me to begin with, so Hanna took care of them for me."

"Hanna? Oh god, what crazy story did she tell them?"

"That I wanted to see my grandmother before she got too old and since you met her at my house before, I wanted you to come with me. I convinced you to go with me for the ride."

"And my mom?"

Uh oh. I didn't know if I should tell Em about the conversation Pam and I had had about me and Emily. I bit the inside of my cheek and played with the end of my shorts. Emily was no fool though, she read me better than a book. She knew I was hesitating, that I was keeping something from her.

"Ali, we _promised._"

I sighed as I watched her face. "I talked to your mom already."

"You what, when? Why didn't I know?"

"I actually called her at work, when we stopped at that restaurant to get food and I asked to speak to her."

"Well? What'd you say?"

"She was hesitant at first, she knew something was going on between us, but she didn't know what. She said that you had been acting depressed at home and got all weird anytime she mentioned me." I looked at her, asking her with my eyes if that was true. Emily only nodded, forcing me to go on. "Then, I told her that I still cared deeply for you and was so sorry that I had hurt you. I told her I wanted, needed, to make it up to you. She didn't say anything at first, but then she said that she thought it was a good idea."

"She did?!"

"Yeah, and I was just as surprised, but she said that maybe the two of us spending time alone without any distractions, or other people with us, would help us work this out. Haha, I think your mom ships Emison."

"Emison? What the hell is that?"

"Oh, you know, Emily plus Alison, combine our names and you get Emison, it's nothing really, just a little something Hanna called us earlier when she cal-"… Oh shit.

"What? You talked to Hanna earlier, how? Ali, you had a phone with you this whole time and didn't tell me? And wait a second, how the hell did you call my mom, you don't have her number."

Oh shit, again. "Um, I actually used your phone." I looked up with a smile showed clenched teeth in her direction.

"_My_ phone, you stole my phone?"

"No, well, not exactly. When I pulled up to my house and I seen your car and then you lying there, I also stumbled across your phone, I was planning on giving it to you, but then I just didn't and then after everything inside, you decided to leave with me, so I just didn't want to."

"Ali, I don't think that choice was up to you. Why not?"

"To be honest, after you agreed, I didn't want anything between us; I wanted you all to myself. I'm sorry," I said, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "I guess I just get selfish when it comes to you."

Her look in her eyes softened. "I'm guessing you also know the whereabouts of my keys too then ?"

I laughed lightly and shrugged, "Guilty as charged."

Emily looked at me and laughed back, "And what's your reasoning for this, didn't want me to run away?" Even though Em was only joking, that was indeed my answer, my very serious answer, and I found my cheeks getting even _hotter_ with the possessiveness I felt towards Emily. She stopped laughly abruptly and looked at me.

"Oh." And she shifted her body, before laughing even harder.

I was starting to think she was laughing _at _me. "Why are you laughing," I asked in the most hurt voice I could manage.

"Oh, Ali, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because…ahahaha…I'm laughing because you did all of that and look, there's nothing that could even pull me out of this bed with you this morning. You didn't have to try _that _hard to get me to come," her laugh faded and then her voice got lower, "and you know what come," she pronounced harshly, "I'm talking about."

It was my turn to laugh. "Em, stop it! Not right now, geez, we just showered!"

She leaned into my ear, her voice low, sending chills through me, "Yeah, but not together."

I groaned and arched my body towards her. This needed to stop. I jumped off the bed quickly so she…or I…couldn't make a move. I grabbed hold of Emily's wrist and dragged her with me.

Emily's POV

Ali and I had been walking through the meadow and now into the shallow part of the woods for what seemed like hours.

"Ali," I groaned at her side, "stop making me walk so far. Where are we going anyways? I thought you said you were _NOT _going to kill me in the woods, so what are we doing out here? At least do it back at the cabin so someone will find me." I joked at her. She didn't even tell me her plans, and I hated being left in suspense.

"Just 5 more minutes," she promised.

Sure enough, within 5 minutes, we walked out of the tree line and onto the small shore of a lake: the same beautiful lake that I had seen from the balcony in our room. It was breathtaking. The sun high in the air, a few more hours in it, until it had to set and the rays from it bounced beautifully off of every miniscule ripple in the water. The lake seemed to shine almost as bright as the sun. I looked up and closed my eyes to let the sun warm me up, holding my arms out wide, like I was hugging the sky. I inhaled deeply and could smell the scent of water and pine needles. It was so amazing out here; I didn't want to think about leaving it…ever.

Ali's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and she sounded distant. She was. I opened my eyes to see her sitting 15 yards in front of me, crossed legged on a red and white checkered blanket. In my reveling of the lake, I hadn't realized that she had kept walking.

As I got closer to her I recognized the large, hand-woven, wooden basket that sat at her side. It was her grandmother's old picnic basket, and I knew that it meant a lot to Ali, it was the one she always brought when the five of us used to hang out at the beach, and she had never let anyone carry it for her…except me.

"Ali, this is incredible, how did you get all of this out here? I know I wasn't in the shower for that long."

"Easy, I put it out here last night. You were out for a long time in the car."

"You mean you've had your Nana's basket and this picnic blanket out here since last night? Isn't there food in there? What if animals came to eat it? And how did you find your way in the dark the whole time and not get lost?"

"Em please, sit and calm down." I obliged and did as she said, mimicking her crossed legged position, just opposite of her, so I wasn't facing too much of the sun.

"Em, I took this out here last night and got back to set everything up in the cabin just fine. Remember, I've been here for a week, so I memorized the trail, to and from. As for the dark," she paused and lightened her voice, getting ready to play around, "did you know that they invented these amazing things called flashlights? And oh my gosh, they really are extraordinary, all you have to do is-"

" .Ha," I said dryly, cutting her sarcastic rant off, "I get it Ali."

She laughed at me and when she was done, "well here you have it Em, the water, a rope swing, a hot babe, and the skills of an Olympic swimmer, what are waiting for?"

"Hot babe?" haha I wanted to be the sarcastic one now, "where?"

She looked at me sternly, "Oh, that's a low blow Em-"

But I had to cut her off, "Wait? A rope swing, you said? Where?"

Alison's POV

Emily's face lit up like a child's and my heart fluttered in my chest. I loved when her eyes lit up like that and her smile spread across her face. To answer her, I pointed to my right at a huge tree with a giant a giant tire hanging from it.

"Ooo Ali, c'mon, we have to go….let's go, do it with me!" She jumped into a standing position, leaning down to wrap my hands in hers, trying to pull me up.

"No Em, it's ok, I just showered, you go ahead, you're the swimmer anyways, I wanted to do this for you."

"That's no fun Ali. Do it _with _me. Pleeeeease?" she begged her, tugging hard enough to make my body sway side to side. And when I didn't answer, "Pleasepleaseplease?"

I groaned and sighed heavily, I said that I'd do whatever she wanted to make her happy, so if this was one of those things, I'd do it. For her. For Emily, I'd do just about anything.

So I gave in, "Ugh okay, but you're going first, so I know you aren't trying to trick me, I don't want to be all wet."

She pulled me up then and yanked my body to hers and in my ear whispered, "It won't be the first time tonight that I'll be getting you all wet." She pulled away smirking then ran to the rope swing, stripping her clothes off along the way. I stayed like a statue, still completely stunned at how Em was talking, and completely turned on by it because it was so extremely sexy.

By the time I got undressed except for my underwear and bra, Em was already at the top of the side of the hill, ready to go. "Ready Ali? Watch and learn," And with that, she crouched down and used her incredibly toned legs to push off of the ledge about two stories high, swinging far above the water. As her body swung forward, her long brown hair, flew like a kite's tail behind her and my stomached tightened at her beauty and grace in everything she did. My stomach clenched again, but this time in nerves as her body hang in the air, descending until reaching, and breaking the surface of the blue water. Until her head went under water, she was shouting in delight.

The warm fuzzy feelings were replaced by nerves when the heavy rope swing swung back towards me and I was hesitant to grab hold of it until Emily's head resurfaced, "oh my god that was so much fun," she called towards me, "Your turn Ali, go!" I grabbed the end and started to walk up to where Em had been just moments ago. Every step made it harder for me to breathe, but I kept going. I reached the top and when I looked down, panic immediately washed over me. I thought of turning back and sitting back down, safe on the blanket but Em called to me again, "C'mon Ali, you can do it! C'mon, you can do it! I'll be right here." And even though she was practically shouting, I could feel the sincerity in her voice and when she said that she'd be right there, I knew that she meant it, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me and as I realized that, the butterflies in my stomach started to disappear and I grabbed the rope more firmly. Because that was what Emily did, she made me a stronger person, and although she didn't know it, she was, from 20 feet below, helping me over come my fear of heights, because yes, even the mean ole bitchy Alison DiLaurentis has fears.

Emily's POV

I could see Ali hesitate before finally letting loose and letting herself fly through the air. I thought about asking her what that was all about later, but I quickly forgot as I looked up into the air at her. Her blonde hair was flying behind her, the brilliant sunlight catching every strand, making her hair shimmer brighter than the water in the lake, like liquid gold. Time seemed to slow down as I watch her before her hands release the rope and she falls down towards the water. Up that high with her gold hair whipping around her, the sun caressing her fair skin, and the bright blue sky in the background, she looked like a Greek goddess. Or rather, a Greek goddess looked like her. Ali was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, I was sure of it. Her body then found its way into the water and before she could resurface, I swam over to meet her.

Alison's POV

My stomach felt as if it was flying up into my chest, threatening to leave my body through my stomach as I reach the peak of the swing and let go. I would feel even more scared, but I knew Em would be there for me, like she always has.

When my head came back up for air, I was surprised that the water didn't feel that cold, it felt _good_, just right. I turned my body in the direction that I knew Em was and was even more surprised to feel her come up from the water, directly behind me, her arms snaking their way around my waist under the water. I turned easily in the water to face her, "Hey."

"Hey. You looked amazing up there Ali." I blushed and looked at her face, wondering how she could compliment me, looking like that.

"No, Em, you were the truly beautiful one up there, and even here, right here, right now, you're breathtaking. You're my mermaid."

After this, I was rewarded by a long deep kiss, passionate and languid. It wasn't charged with sex, only love and admiration. The kiss was deepened when Em slid her tongue into my mouth and was accompanied by underwater groping with our hands, our legs occasionally bumping one another's under water while trying to stay afloat. In this moment I felt pure bliss, there was only the blanket of water and Emily and I sighed lightly into the kiss, wishing that we didn't need air, so we could remain like this forever, even if were to both go under water while holding one another, kissing….just like _two _mermaids.

**Three Hours Later***

Emily's POV

After an hour of swimming and kissing and playing around, Ali and I both got out of the lake and lay on the blanket together, bathing in the sunlight. We laid there in silence, drifting in and out of little naps. The silence wasn't awkward at all either, it was comfortable, and I could tell we could both feel that, so we appreciated it and let it be. It took us about an hour to dry off, and by that point, Ali and I were both hungry.

"Are you sure whatever you packed in there isn't spoiled," teasing Ali.

"No Em, it's peanut butter jelly, apples and orange juice."

"Ooo sooo sophisticated."

"Keep teasing Em, and I'll throw yours in the lake and sit here and eat all of mine in front of you."

We both knew that I was stronger so I would end up just taking hers away, but I decided against taking that route.

"No, okay, I'll stop. But seriously Ali, this was really amazing…and so thoughtful. From the rope swing to this extremely cliché picnic blanket, and down to your Nana's basket," Ali's eyes shot up at mine at the mention of her grandmother's and I answered her unasked question, "yes Ali, I remembered, I remember everything that's important to you."

Ali's eyes started to listen and to combat them, she leaned in towards my face and pecked me on the lips, and thanked me, but after a day like this, I was the one who should've been doing all the thanking.

After we ate, it started to get darker, the sun receded behind the tree lined mountains in the distance, so Ali and I started to make our way back to the cabin. Ali didn't bring any of those amazing inventions, the flashlight, with her.

When we finally got back to the cabin, Ali and I showered…again. Separately…again. When we were both done showering, we nonverbally decided that the thin robes (and no underwear or bras) would be enough until we went to bed. We both also realized that we wouldn't be needing any clothes when we did anyways.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, Ali suggested that we stay in the living room and start a fire in the fireplace. It wasn't quite cold yet, but with little clothing on, the smallest of drafts, sent chills through both of our bodies.

"Em, there's still some that pie I made last night. Want any for dessert? I can warm you up a slice and put ice cream on it?"

Mmm, ice cream. "What kind of ice cream?"

"How'd I know you'd ask that before anything else," Ali laughed, "I got your favorite: vanilla."

I smiled devilishly, thinking about one of my guilty pleasures – other than Alison – that was only a few feet away. "Mmm, that _is _my favorite."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's good at remembering things, I knew it was your favorite, that's why I bought it, you want me to scoop you some?"

"No way, you come start this fire and I'll serve us the ice cream."

And with that, we switched postions.

No One's POV

Emily took the tub out of the refrigerator and scooped two portions of vanilla ice cream into coffee cups; she was too lazy to find any bowls. She spent and unnecessary amount of time making sure that the amounts were equal, perfectly shaped white balls of the frozen dessert, mostly stalling, trying to gain control over the feelings Ali had stirred up inside of her. She returned to the living room where the fire was just starting to blaze up, in a bright orange color, practically illuminating the whole room. The shadows the fire created across Ali's body as she half sit/lay on the couch with her legs to the side made Em's stomach do flips within her. She walked over to where the blonde beauty was and handed one cup to Ali, feeling the spread of heat pulse up her arm and straight to her core as their fingers brushed one another. She curled up on loveseat across from Ali, and brought the spoon to her lips, not so much because she wanted ice cream anymore, but more so to give her something to do.

Nevertheless, when the rich creamy ice cream hit her tongue, Emily couldn't help but close her eyes and moan. The cold sweetness contrasted with the warm atmosphere near the fireplace sending a rush of pure joy through her. While she had had a period where alcohol gave her temporary contentment, and others had chocolate or frosting, Emily Fields had ice cream. She took another bite, moaning again as she swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. It was the best tasting ice cream she's had in maybe ever.

A choking sound suddenly pulled Em out of her reverie, pulled her from her blissful haze back to the living room. Her eyes snapped open to see Ali, staring darkly at her, her own ice cream forgotten in her hand. Her face displayed a heat so intense she could feel the sizzle across her skin. The fire burning a few feet away was nothing compared to the heat in Ali's eyes. Em's body answered as heat rushed through her. Keeping her gaze locked with Ali's, she withdrew the spoon from her mouth slowly, deliberately away from her mouth and licked the rim of the coffee cup clean with a quick flick of her tongue. Ali's own lips came out to lick her own.

"What are you staring at?" Emily asked, her voice already husky.

Ali's mouth pulled into that sexy, knowing smile that had never failed to make Em feel tight and achy inside. "Oh Em, I think you know."

Emily took another bite, sucking her spoon with exaggerated relish, hiding an all too knowing smile at the bright red slashes of color that appeared on Ali's cheeks. Em would never _not_ be surprised when _she_ had managed to make _Ali_ blush, which was usually Ali's effect on her. Em stole a look at Ali, her body was tense, so tense that Emily could see her nipples straining against the thin silky fabric of her robe. I shouldn't have surprised Em, but it did because they hadn't even touched each other…yet.

Despite Ali's obvious arousal, Ali seemed content with just watching Em. Watching her like a ferocious big cat, watching its prey, watching and waiting before pouncing.

Every cell in Em's body tingled with awareness and she felt her own nipples pulling tight under her own thin robe. Between her legs she was already damp; the aching pulse beating stronger and more painful with every second Ali held her gaze.

Never breaking their stare, Em put the cup of ice cream down on a nearby table and took another spoonful. As she sat back, she gave a small shrug, enough to make one sleeve of her robe slide down one her toned and slender shoulders, exposing more smooth tan skin, baring most of her breast to Ali's intent gaze. Emily had never teased anyone like this before. Although Ali had given her the courage to do several other things, Em was still slightly hesitant to go through with what she had in mind. Only _slightly. _From the beginning, Ali had tapped into the naughty girl Em never knew had existed inside of her, making her want to experience the wicked pleasures that Ali's eyes, and lips and mouth had promised. Em may have been with more girls, but Ali was showing Em things, doing things that she would never have imagined, and it thrilled her. Em really was starting to realize that really she was shy in the streets, yet she was loving the fact that she _and _Ali could be sexy in the sheets together. The aroused tension in the air continued to grow, becoming almost palpable, as Em waited for Ali to make her move, but when she didn't, Em took the spoon in her hand and tilted it, a dollop of the rapidly melting ice cream landing on the swell of her breast.

"Oops," Em said, daring Ali, as she cocked her eyebrow.

Ali pushed herself from her seat then, the wicked smile on her face sending a shiver of anticipation through Em's entire body. Ali bent her body over Em's, her bright blonde hair falling on the sides of her face, tickling the brunette's skin as Ali leaned down and swirled her tongue against her skin, capturing every last trace of ice cream on Em's breast.

Ali lifted her head, "delicious." Then her mouth came down hard, hot and hungry over Emily's, her tongue thrusting itself in between Em's cool and smooth lips as she sucked on the brunette's tongue, feeling a knot of desire between her thighs pull even tighter than she imagined was possible.

Emily kept her mouth glued to Ali's as the blonde helped Em push her robe the rest of the way off, tossing it off, landing somewhere on the floor around them. Emily heard the faint sound of glass against metal before gasping as she felt the sensation of cold liquid being poured over her breasts. Emily arched her back and squirmed anxiously as Ali bent her head to her, licking her clean, following the trail of ice cream down and around her perfectly shaped breasts and circling her way back to Emily's nipples, giving them a teasing series of licks that pulled breathless, pleading sounds deep from within Em's throat.

Finally, Ali gave Em what she needed and closed her lips tightly over one nipple, pulling hard as her fingers worked deftly at pinching the other. "God Em, I love your tits," Ali murmured, worshipping Emily's nipples again by alternating between firm sucking and then soft playful flicks of her tongue.

Ali reached for the spoon again, rubbing the cold utensil full of ice cream against each one of Emily's breasts, until she cried out at the answering throbbing of her sex. Emily couldn't help but clutch at Ali's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer together, as she parted her legs wide, arching her body until she could rub herself against the soft feel of Ali's still robed body. As delicious as Emily found this pressure to be, it still wasn't enough and as Ali continued her ministrations, licking and sucking at her nipples, Em could feel her body tighten in a need so intense for the body hovering over her, that it bordered on pain.

Emily's cries grew more frantic with each second that Alison teased her. Her movements became jerky as she shifted under the blonde, trying to find the right angle, the right pressure that would push her over the edge already.

Ali could tell Em was getting close, restless even. "What's the matter baby?" Ali's low, seductive voice rumbled through Em's body, all the way to her hot center. Ali continued," your pussy feeling neglected?" she asked with a soft laugh and she raked her nails down Em's flat stomach, her fingers stopping just inches from her entrance. Emily moaned and arched her back again, trying to get those now experienced fingers to slide just a little lower, knowing that all it would take was one brush of her clit to send her flying higher over the edge than the rope swing had done a few hours ago.

However, Ali kept her hand there and reached for the cup of ice cream with the other. Em cried out as the cold liquid was poured over her mound, and she half expected to hear it sizzle from the heat coming from her flesh. The soft drizzle of it was enough to send the first throbbing pulse of overdue orgasm through her core.

Em watched, breathless as Ali bent her head to her, her dark blue eyes glittering in the light of the fire as they locked onto Emily's face. Ali leaned ran and wasted no time running the flat of her tongue around the outside of her lips, licking Em completely clean, driving her insane as she stayed along the edges of her sex, tonguing and sucking her swollen, sensitive flesh, but never hitting the exact spot where Em needed her to be.

Emily felt as her body began to get soaked with sweat, less from the fire and more from the blonde beauty resting between her open and needy legs. Em was soaked with need and was ready to beg when Ali gave Em _exactly _what she needed. Two fingers slid easily into Em at the same exact moment that Ali had closed her lips over her clit, giving it a hard pull.

Emily tangled her hands into Ali's hair as she came so hard she could've sworn she seen the stars. When she was coming back down from her high, Ali's head was still between her legs, her mouth resting against the sensitive moist skin of Em's inner thigh, and when she shifted to sit up, Ali's hands clamped down against her inner thighs, "and just where do you think you're going?"

Emily wasn't sure what Ali meant, "I- well, I just came so I thought…" but her voiced faltered, ending hushed in a rush of self-consciousness.

"That doesn't mean I'm finished down here, not by a long shot. I said I would have you screaming yes, so that's exactly what I'm going to do Em."

Emily stared wide-eyed at Ali for a few seconds, there was no way she could com anytime soon, especially not after the violent tremor that had just rocked her entire body. "Ali, Ali, I can't…" and she tried again to move away but the smaller blonde had surprised Em by clamping tighter over Em's legs, moving her mouth to nip at the tendon where her inner thigh connected to her pelvis.

Emily felt the slight pinch when she realized that Ali had just bitten her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, pulsing in her sex, traveling up to tingle in the tips of her breasts. Emily gave another surprised moan as Ali continued to nibble and she never thought that that part of her leg could be so hot and sensitive.

"Mmm," Ali moaned, "you taste even sweeter without the ice cream." And Em felt the heat spread across her as her whole body blushed. Ali had never seen anything more beautiful than Emily Fields. "Mmm Em, as sweet and juicy as a perfectly ripe peach. I've been going crazing all day, craving the moment like this where I could finally get a taste of you, and now that I have, be warned, because I'm never going to get enough of you."

Ali's words made something pinch in Em's chest, reminding her why she was giving Ali a second chance: because no matter what, Ali made her feel like a woman and even though she had put up walls around her heart, they had all crumbled by the things that Ali said and did, it was the way that Ali was proving her love that made Em, realize that she'd would say yes to being Ali's girlfriend…and I'm dreams really did come true, Ali would return the favor and in years from now, say yes to being Emily's wife.

Em was snapped back to reality by Ali. She had slid her tongue down farther, thrusting inside, licking, tasting all of her like she was starving for Em, which even if Em didn't know already, she was. Although Em thought it would be impossible, she felt her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm, throbbing and aching, it was on the verge of pain again, but it was the good kind of pain. Emily's moan grew louder, more erratic as she strained for release. She wished Ali would stop teasing.

"That's it baby," Ali groaned into Em, "just feel me." And with Ali's fingers buried deep within her and her mouth clamped over her clit, the vibration of Ali's words against her clit, drove Emily off of yet another cliff, riding out one the most orgasms she's ever experienced on Ali's mouth. "YES, oh god YES ALI, YES!" Emily crashed back, her back arched, her chest heaving, trying to catch a breath. Ali moved from her previous position to lay the length and weight of her body deliciously against Em's. She reached her lips up and kissed Em deeply, allowing the brunette to taste herself on Ali's mouth.

"I told you I'd be making you scream 'yes'…and oh boy, did you ever." Ali retorted with a smug yet proud look on her face.

"Oh be quiet, now let's go back to the bed where it's more comfortable and we have more space. It's my turn to please _you_."

As Emily and Ali made their way to the bedroom, Em couldn't help but think to herself, _oh vanilla is definitely my favorite flavor of ice cream, and Ali has just given me another reason why._

**_***Oh my gosh, I could've literally kept writing forever, but I don't know how many of you would be interested in that? Let me know because it'll definitely be in the next chapter, I'll just adjust the length and level of detail according to your reviews. Also, I hope none of you were too upset with Emily's answer, nothing between Ali and Em has been simple, so a simple "yes" didn't fit for me. Agree? Don't agree? Loved the chapter or hated it? Let me know! ;) I love everyone's feedback. Also after this and the next chapter, so like chapters 25-27,28 or so will be a lot of happy Emison feels, and way more interaction with other characters, especially Hanna since it seemed like you guys really liked to way I wrote her. I hope you're ready. I've already got the plan for the end of the story (many many chapters ahead) and I'd let you all know what happens, but then it wouldn't be much of a surprise._**

**_My goal is to reach 100-200 reviews by November, so please help me out and leave your comments. :)_**

**_P.S. I hope you liked ice cream_**

**_XOXO-Lina_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_***Sorry for the late-ish update! Anyways, please read and love this chapter! Let me know what you think! Update coming soon!_**

**Chapter 23**

No One's POV

Alison woke up in the middle of the night, or was it early in the morning? She couldn't tell, all she did know was that her body felt deliciously sore and worn out and the reason for that was lying next to her with a long warm arm draped protectively around her waist. Ali tried to move but found her legs were tangled into Emily's, and their skin was…sticky? Why in the worl- Ali stopped mid thought at smiled to herself remembering how last night's events took a surprising turn…and it was for the better. Ali was suddenly warm, well warmer than she already was, when she remembered how she had played with Emily and the sweet vanilla ice cream…Ali hummed to herself and closed her eyes, dreaming about the night before:

_Em and Ali made their way from the sofa into the bedroom, and Ali walked back towards the bed. "Em, wait you should shower, I just changed the sheets, they're clean." Ali moaned and although she didn't want to change the sheets again, she was thinking that she could make an exception._

_Emily closed the distance between them, eyes dark with arousal and pushed Ali squarely in the chest, toppling her onto the bed on her back. Emily moved with her in one fluid motion and straddled her hips, rolling them sensually as she did. "Not for long." Em said wickedly._

_The rasp of her voice and intensity of Emily's eyes went straight to Ali's core. She shifted her hips under Emily as she felt her need built to an uncomfortable level. "Emily, you're scaring me." She said with teasing smile. Ali never really considered herself liking being a bottom but she was starting to really enjoy it especially when Emily was the one on top._

_"Mmmm." Emily growled. "I would normally say you shouldn't be, but right now…you should be." She slid her hands up Ali's torso, biting her lip as she did._

_Emily sat back, her eyes bright in the light coming in from the curtains, Ali had decided to leave them open this time. A slow smile played at Em's lips as she looked down at Ali, completely naked with a red tint of warmth crawling its way over her body from the heat of Em's eyes. Ali wasn't built athletically like Em was, but she was still in good shape, a shape that Em could appreciate. Ali was soft and her curves didn't belong to someone still in high school. She had a woman's body adored with wide hips and full breasts._

_Emily raised Ali's arms and pushed them above her head, pressing them to the bed with her hands. "Don't move," Em breathed as she ran her fingers down the underside of Ali's arms, down her sides and across the tops of her breasts before tracing swirling patterns across her flat stomach. "Your body is incredible Ali, and you don't know how long I've fantasized about you like this."_

_Ali bit her lip against a groan and let her eyes close as Emily slid her hands over her body, roaming every inch of her skin, leaving a trail of flames in their wake. "Fuck, Emily, I want you…" She breathed and cracked her eyes to watch Emily as she caressed her skin. Ali would gladly fulfill every one of Emily's fantasies._

_Emily rolling her hips, sticky with dried left over ice cream, against Ali's waist again, this time a little harder, eliciting another deep moan from Ali. "Patience," Em whispered._

_Emily's words were doing as much to arouse Ali as her hands were and Ali couldn't help but arch her back high at the thought of Emily taking her sweet time, making Ali want it and dread it equally._

_Emily slid her hand down between Ali's legs, pressing against her, feeling the warmth and wetness of her on her hand, moaning at the effect she had on the blonds. Ali groaned and dropped back onto the bed, twisting under Em, her legs clenching against the sensation. Emily smiled, knowing she was driving her wild. "Lay back," she demanded and pressed Ali down, her other hand flat against her soft stomach. Alison squirmed again as Em eased and increased the pressure against Ali's core slowly._

_"Fuck…" Ali said in one strangled breath._

_Ali's hips thrust into Emily's hand, yearning for more friction and the release she desperately craved. But everytime Ali would try to get closer, Emily would ease away, teasing Ali who was left in agony._

_"That's good." Emily purred as she watched Alison carefully. She moved her hand away and Ali immediately sighed at the loss._

_"__Please, Em." Ali raised her arms bringing her hands up to cup Emily's breasts, gliding her thumbs across her nipples and watching them harden under her touch. Ali let out a shaky breath. "Jesus, Em you're so fucking beautiful." Ali felt a wave of wetness coat her legs at the sight of her, above her, looking down like a sex goddess, with dark brown eyes burning with desire, her ache becoming intolerable._

_Emily threw her head back and arched into Ali's hands which fit perfectly against the swell of her breasts, sighing in pleasure. Ali's breathing came hard and fast at the sight of her Emily sitting over her, her naked breasts smooth and warm, filling her smaller hands, Em's hips rocking into her with more force, more purpose._

_Emily smiled as she settled back onto Ali, their centers caressing one another's in a way Ali both loved and felt tortured by. Alison groaned loudly, her body tensing, as Emily took a nipple gently into her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue before sucking it between her teeth, hard, while kneading her other breast with her hand. She stretched out on Ali, letting her weight fully settle on her and making sure her breasts were pressed against her firmly._

_"__Emily, please!" Ali cried in need. "Don't do this to me."_

_Emily smiled and lavished her other nipple with her tongue. "Do what?" She asked innocently._

_Ali shuddered, feeling sweat trickling down her chest. "Make me beg." She panted._

_Emily hummed and kissed her way down Ali's belly, running her tongue in circles over Ali's sensitive skin on the way down. Ali's breathing was ragged and she was becoming sticky with sweat. Emily licked her lips of the salty sweet taste of Alison's skin._

_Em slid two fingers in between the inside of Alison's thighs and then moved them around placing them over her ass. Ali could only suck in a breath in anticipation and part her legs, inviting Emily to enter. "Tell me what you want, Ali." Emily whispered huskily into her ear._

_"You..." Ali swallowed heavily, her body shuddering "...inside me."_

_Emily trailed her fingers along the inside of her thigh and dipped the tips in the wetness between her legs wiggling her fingers around Ali's entrance. "Like this?" She teased._

_"Oh, fuck, Emily, please." Ali's hips jerked against her hand and her hands moved from the bed to cover her face._

_"I love the way you respond to my touch." Emily marveled and parted her, slipping two fingers inside and entering her smoothly._

_Ali's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her body arched off the bed as Emily filled her. "Oh, fuck…" She gasped. Whatever was in that ice cream gave Em a whole new personality, dominating and completely sexy; so different from the sweet put together person Em usually was._

_Emily moved in her, setting a slow, deliberate pace, wrapping her arms around Ali's waist to tilt her hips up towards her. Ali's hands flung out, tangling into the sheets by her sides, gripping tightly to anything she could find. Her eyes flashed open and held Emily's gaze as her breath came in short, sharp pants. She didn't know how much she could take "Em…" She choked out._

_Emily thrust into her, feeling her walls contract around her hands, hard. Ali was so hot and ready and Emily had made her wait long enough. She moved a thumb to circle her swollen center and watched as Ali cried out beautifully, her electric blue eyes rolling wildly._

_And just as Ali felt the tension build even more…_

Ali woke up.

God damn it! Alison opened her eyes and wriggled in frustration. She was reliving last night in her dreams and was just about to get to the good part when she heard a faint buzzing noise. She lied there in bed in confusion until she realized that the buzzing was coming from her purse, from her phone. Not wanting Emily to wake up just yet, she stealthily removed herself from the sheets and padded her way to her purse. She had a feeling of exactly who it was.

Pulling her still buzzing phone from her bag, she had seen that she was right. _Hanna._ Ali groaned lightly at the other blonde's perpetual involvement in Emily and Ali's time. Ali turned to look at Em, who was sleeping soundly in the sheets, she was on her stomach now, her long auburn hair flowing in messy waves down her back, and the sheets were resting dangerously low on her hips, barely hiding her ass. Ali clenched her phone in her hand, wanting desperately to crawl back into bed, but she knew if she didn't answer, Hanna would keep calling. Ali quickly snuck out of the room and walked down the hall into the living room.

"Oh my god Hanna, what now?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Ali! Wait, why are you whispering…You're still sleeping? You know it's like 10 am right? What on Earth…," Hanna laughed, "oh, haha I guess I should know it's a who rather than a what keeping you up all night huh?"

"Seriously Hanna? You wanna talk to me about that right now? Something is seriously wrong with you. Why did you call, I thought I turned my phone off too, what'd you do, have hacker Caleb break in?"

"Ha. Ha. Alison, but no I did not have Caleb do any hacking, although I do think it's super hot when he does…mmm, anyway, stop sounding so mad, I just wanted to call and check on Emison, I miss you guys and want to know how it's going. And by it, I don't mean the sex, because I bet _that's_ great."

Only Hanna. "Hanna what do you want, I'm kind of busy."

"Busy? Already? But you just got up, and I thought Em was sleeping? Ooo that's kinky…"

Alison had to stop her before she went on, "Han, is this a replay of the last time you called? Because I'm not joking when I say that I will just hang up on you right here and now."

"Hahaha I'm only joking Ali, but okay then, did you ask her? What'd she say? Well she had to have said yes! Right? She said yes?"

Ali was silent for a while remembering that today was their last day there, tomorrow they'd leave to go home, leaving as friends or hopefully, more than that.

Hanna took Ali's silence in the worst way. "Hello, Ali, did I lose you? Hey, Em said yes right? Oh no, wait, did she say no?! OMG Ali-"

"No, Hanna, she didn't say yes, but she didn't say know either."

"Wait? What? Then what did she say, you did ask her right?"

"Yes, I did, but she hesitated and I think we both know why. She said she wanted to say yes and that all I said to her wasn't enough, I needed to prove it, so I am. I have just the rest of today to win her back and we go home tomorrow, sooo…"

"Sooo? So what?!"

"What Han? What do you mean 'so what'?"

"You're Alison DiLaurentis, you never back down from a challenge and you hardly take no for an answer. Stop feeling bad about yourself and just do it then!"

"Do what?"

"Ali, listen, Em freaking loves you, and is in love with you, and she will say yes, it's just up to you when she says it. So tell her, tell her you love her."

"I have been Hanna, I tell her and she tells me, so what the hell am I doing wrong!" Ali raised her voiced slightly in frustration.

"Ali, I'm no love expert – "

"Yeah, no shit Hanna."

"Let me finish okay? I'm no love expert but I know that just telling Em you love her flat out might not be enough, do something different. Tell her how, and why and what you love about her."

Alison hummed in agreement, "I get what you're saying Hanna, and I umm, I kind of already planned something, it's just I don't know if it'll work."

"Ali, grow a pair and just do it. You put a lot of thought into this, and Em hasn't gone running away yet has she?"

Hmm, the girl does have a point Ali thought.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess you're right Han."

I small shriek escaped Hanna and came through the other end of the phone, "Gosh, I love when you guys say that."

Ali could practically hear the dumb, goofy smile on her friend's face.

"Haha whatever Han, thanks for calling, I think?"

"You're welcome…oh and Ali?"

"Yeah, what is it now?"

"Can you make sure you and Em shower before you come home? I want to hug Emison first and I don't want to worry about…"

"Oh my god, this conversation is officially over, good bye Hanna."

"Haha bye Ali."

Alison shook her head at what Hanna insinuated. Joking aside, Hanna was right. Haha that's going to take some time to digest, Ali chuckled, but knew that she should just do what she had planned, why wait?

With that, Ali quickly started carrying out the next stage in her plan.

Emily's POV

I woke when my back started to heat up. I hoped it was the warmth of the blonde beauty I fell asleep with last night but moving in an empty bed, I realized it was the sun, beaming almost at its full strength. I hummed as I stretched my body out, I felt exhausted, but in good way. My body felt relaxed and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy. I moved again in my bed a caught a glimpse of something crimson in the bed. I shuffled through the sheets and uncovered a beautiful red rose and attached to it was a note. I planted my nose in the center of the flower and inhaled deeply, filling my nostrils with the sweet aroma.

I detached the little note from the base of the rose and opened it, finding Ali's beautifully scrawled handwriting adorning the pages in a deep red ink.

_Em,_

_I couldn't wake you because you look so peaceful when you sleep._

_You said you wanted me to prove that I love you, and I've told that I_

_did, hoping it was enough, but I've never spent enough time telling you why._

_Find me, and let me tell you all the little things I love_

_about you and can't possibly live without._

_Ali_

I sat up and felt a new warmth settle inside my body, in my heart, and in my soul. I looked around and found that there were several more rose pedals all along the edge of the bed and down by my feet was another robe. I hopped out of bed, giddy with excitement and nerves. I didn't know what to expect, but I did know that my heart was pounding at million beats per second, I was fearful that I'd have a heart attack before I found her, so I pulled on the robe and spun towards the door, noticing a trail of rose pedals leading to the hallway, but the door was closed and a pink sticky note was attached to it. I padded my way, barefooted to it, and pulled it from the door into my hand.

_I love the way you hold me when you sleep, I feel safe and warm. Only in your arms, I feel like I'm home._

I sucked in a breath as I read, knowing what she meant because that was exactly how I felt. I know I was taller and my frame was bigger, but when Ali held me near, like she would never let go, I felt protected. I opened the door and walked slowly, I didn't want to miss a single note. I only had to take a step forward into the long hallway before my eyes were drawn to another pink note, stuck to a picture of a sunset. I had the previous two in my hand, adding in this next one to the small collection.

_Your smile. God Em, if only you knew how you light up an entire room when you smile, you'd know that you put the sun to shame. And even if you don't know, just know that you will always be the light of my life._

I choked back a sob and wiped away the tear at the corner of my eye. Ali had mentioned a long time ago that in her darkest days, she thought of me, that I was her hope. She told me that I was the only light in her life which was full of darkness. I didn't think much of it, but now, it had almost brought me to tears. I looked down at the rose pedals, they led straight out of the hall, but looking up I noticed more picture frames hanging from the wall, most of them with small pink notes hanging from them. I took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally preparing myself. I turned to take the not from my left, it was a picture of the five of us, during the summer that Ali disappeared. Hanna was in the middle of Spencer and Aria, her arms draped over their shoulders, and to the right of the frame Ali and I were holding one another, and it was strange because we were still young in the picture, and I was still confused about my feelings, but we looked like a couple. We went together perfectly, her soft smooth and fair skin contrasted beautifully with the darker skin tone that I had, and my arms were wrapped around her, holding her to me.

_Hope. Even when everyone thought that I was gone for good, you held on to me, you hoped that I would be back and you never gave up on me._

I felt small fissures in my heart form as I remembered the gut wrenching and hollowing feeling when Ali was gone. Even when the police declared the body was hers, I couldn't believe it, I still held on to the small possibility that Ali was hiding somewhere, waiting for me to find her. I put the not in my hand and stopped in front of another frame. This picture was different, it was of a mermaid. The mermaid was emerged under water but from the artist's point of view, we could see the whole length of her body, from the side view. She was long and had hair flowing in the water, the same way my hair would flow in the wind. There were small glints of sparkle on her scales of her tail and she was strangely beautiful and although the picture was flat and unmoving, she looked gracious, head pointed forward, determined.

_It took me a while to find a picture suitable enough, but you are my mermaid. You must of thought I gave you the nickname just because you swim, but there is much more to it than that. Look here. You are like this mermaid, strong, beautiful and full of grace. Her hair reminded me of yours and just like her, you are enchanting, and almost too good to be true._

She was right; I always thought that Ali nicknamed me her mermaid because I was a good swimmer. I could feel my heart swell as I processed the other meanings. Ali was so thoughtful and only if she would've shown the world who she really was from the start….well there would have been a lot less heart ache.

I thought of skipping the rest of the notes and running along the rose pedals to where she was, to hold her tight in my arms, but I knew that she had planned all of this, had taken the time to do this for me, so I should give back the time and continue.

My next note was on a bigger picture, a black and white photo of the lake and rope swing that Ali and I had got to enjoy together. I picked up the note and pang of guilt washed over me as I did.

_Emily, you are brave. The strongest one of us all and I love you for giving me the strength to face not just one, but all of my fears. I was afraid of heights, but when I heard your voice, telling me I was going to be alright, that you would be there for me, I knew you were telling the truth. You make me a stronger person._

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Why didn't I know that Ali was afraid of heights? It all made sense now. I felt so stupid and inconsiderate, hating myself for putting her through that. Ali wants me to believe that I gave her strength, but the truth was that I was this 'strong' because of her. When I was with her, I admitted all my deepest fears; I revealed my soul to her and I was strongest when I thought of how Ali would handle something. How she'd tackle her fears head on, reading that she was just as scared as I was made my whole chest want to explode at the realization that_ we made each other stronger_. My heart was beating almost painfully in my chest and a tear that I didn't realize I was holding back fell onto the notes in my hand, the ink bleeding softly as it did.

I continued to follow the path Ali had set for me and stopped at a small radio that I hadn't noticed before that was on the table next to the sofa.

_Your laugh and your laugh only will always sound like music to my ears Em. No matter how I am feeling, I can't stop the warmth that spreads through my body when you're laughing and I feel even happier when I'm the reason that you are. _

I found myself laughing softly at the memory of Ali and I back at her house. We were in her room and she was painting my toenails. I grabbed a water bottle on the side of the bed and sprayed with its contents from my mouth when she tickled my feet, she seemed upset at first, but then we both broke out in a fit of laughter. Those were the moments I fought so hard to cherish. We couldn't pick and chose what memories we could forget, but I made it my mission to always choose the ones I wanted to remember.

My next note was on the door of the fridge, next to a picture of the two of us standing in the kitchen at my house, Ali had a baking sheet in hands and she looked upset, one hip thrown to the side. Hanna held a black cookie in her hand looking disgusted and I was bent over the counter laughing.

_No matter how many times I used to mess up, you always gave me another chance. You believed in me when I didn't but I promise that this is the last chance that you'll ever have to give me, I don't want to mess up with you ever again._

After that, that was it, I let the tears fall knowing deep in my heart that Ali meant all these things, I didn't have to hear her say it anymore, I just had to think about all the moments we shared and all of the memories we made with each other.

I walked faster to the next three notes, not holding in my sobs any longer, I just wanted to reach the last one and kiss Ali until we were both out of breath, I needed her in my arms.

This note was attached to a heart shaped pillow sitting chair in the living room.

_Your heart is the best that there is. So warm, inviting and big, so full of love. How can you love so many people at the intensity that you do? How can you say that you love me? Me, who was so wrong and mean to you? Your heart is the most comforting thing I have ever known, I want to spend every night falling asleep to the sound of it pumping warm blood into your veins, and I want to wake up on your chest, feeling the rise and fall of your lungs, with your heart's passionate thumps in my ear._

Ali was going to be the death of me. I felt my heart jump against my ribcage and it was a beautiful kind of pain. It made me feel stronger, not weaker, to know that my heart beat that strong. As long as Ali was in my life, my heart would beat only for her. My body was becoming restless as I reached the door in the front of the cabin.

_Your touch. The way that you touch me sets off live wires in my body. Your fingers leave a trail of flames that lick my skin begging me for more. It's different from when you hold me, I feel love, but when you touch me, my breath hitches, I get dizzy and a million butterflies are released in my stomach. I love the way you make me fall apart. I never want to be without your touch ever again._

There was another note attached to this one.

_Last one for now Em, I need to feel you and I'm sure you feel the same way…come and get me._

My body shock almost violently as I couldn't control the rollercoaster of emotions from running through me. I flung the door open and ran barefooted out into the grassy flat next to the cabin, not caring how many rose pedals I stepped on to get to her. I didn't have to run long before the pedals stopped showing and I stopped dead in my tracks about 20 yards away from Ali. She was standing still, with something in her hands and had turned back towards me but I knew she could tell I was there, I could feel it and truth be told she probably could've heard me breathing. I didn't say anything as I made my way towards her, my feet moving on their own accord as my body followed. I was about 3 feet away, when I stopped to reach my hand that was free of her notes to rest onto her shoulder, I needed to see her beautiful face, but her voice stopped me.

"Stop, not yet Em."

I closed my hand into a fist and lowered my arm.

"Not that I don't want you to touch me, because I do, it's just that I can't think straight when you're so close to me, let alone touching me, and I need you to hear this."

"Ali, it's okay, you've done enough, I-"

"No Em, let me talk. Please?"

I nodded in response. She turned slowly towards me, to face me and her eyes were watery, cheeks were red. She looked at me up and down, not in a sensual way, but in the nervous way that I used to look at her. I took my turn taking in the sights, feeling embarrassed that I was in a house robe and had no shoes on. My hair was a mess, I was sticky and lord knows I probably had morning breath and her she was, polished to perfection with a light yellow summer dress on, her hair styled in big casual curls, cascading over her heart shaped face, and she had the slight of make-up on, highlighting her brilliant blue eyes and rosy red cheeks.

She pointed to my hand that was clutching onto all of the little pink notes, "I hope you know that those aren't all of the reasons that I love you. I would love to plaster the cabin in those, but one, there's not enough space in the cabin, and two, I would never be able to find that many sticky notes."

We shared a brief moment of eye contact, brown colliding with blue, until she spoke again. "Em you make me feel vulnerable and open and I want you to know that I love every little thing about you. I want you to know my soul better than I do, know that my heart is full of your love. You make me a better person and I love you for that too. You have always seen the best in me, the good that no one, not even I, knew existed. I didn't think it was possible but you always make something new for me to love about you at least once a day. I want to tell you all of those things in time, just not right now. Right now, I needed you to know the bigger things, the things I couldn't possibly live without. But, you want to know the biggest thing I could possibly love about you right now, at this point in our lives," she swallowed hard and I didn't say anything, knowing that she was about the answer her own question, "One of the biggest things I love about you Emily Fields, is that you're big on happy endings. I told you this a few years ago, but I don't know if you knew that I was being completely honest, that it was the truth. I love how we shared that moment in the library together and I read you that passage, because _we are_ Charles Dickens' "Great Expections." You want to know why? Because of _you_, you Em. You loved me against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be… _you_ did, you loved me, regardless of everyone putting you down and doubting you, you still loved me. So if you can do that, I want to be just like Pip, because Pip gets Estella in the end, and I'm hoping that I can one day get you, and I want that day to be today Em….so will you, Emily Fields, please be my Estella?"

I was crying and so was Ali, she looked so vulnerable and I felt the fissures in my heart burst wide open and all the love came spilling out. I couldn't answer her in words, I only needed to feel her lips against mine so I closed the distance between us and crashed our lips together, molding our lips into one languid exchange of love and salty tears. I pulled away from her, breathless and said against her lips, in a low voice, "No, Ali, I will not be your Estella," her body tensed against mine as fear and hurt flushed her face, "I don't want to be Estella, because you're not Pip. You are beautiful and real and all mine Ali, I'm I want to be and am all yours, I'm your mermaid remember?"

**_OMG thank you guys so much for reading! I literally almost cried when writing this...the Emison feels were almost too much! Anyways I love you all, and please, please, please review! The next update will be either tonight or in a few days, thank you, I hoped you liked this chapter. XOXO, Lina :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_***Hello all my beautiful readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers! I'm so immensely sorry for this long of a wait for an update! My only excuse is college…as a freshman, I'm still figuring this crap out. Please forgive me lol._**

**_So I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for the last chapter, but I'm so, so happy that I've received some really, really great ones, even some private messages. Thanks guys, this one is for you. My last chapter was one of my favorite chapters to write up. Like seriously, the fact that even one of you is able to understand what I'm aiming for as the writer of this story makes me sooo damn happy. If you feel the emotions, laugh at the funny moments and get upset that the chapter ended, then I've reached my goal as a writer. I love you all for the support. So please, as usual, read, ENJOY and REVIEW…updates and new stories are on their way! Kisses-Lina *** _**

**_P.S. I always forget, but I apologize in advance for any typos…sometimes I get really excited when I write and then I barely edit before I update because I just want to share it with all of you as soon as I can!_****_J_**

**_P.P.S. Beware of Emison Smut towards the end! ;)_**

**Chapter 24**

Alison's POV

I was past the point of return as the words I'd held in for quite a while came gushing out faster than I realized. I couldn't stop myself, and what was better, I didn't want to. I needed to say this as much as Em needed to hear it. I was tired of lying to myself…if I was sure about only one thing in my life, it was that I was in love with Emily, and I always would be. I was crying, the pain of waiting for her answer was unbearable, and I felt the cool tears fall from my cheeks, I felt so vulnerable. I was an open page in the story of Emily's life; I was waiting for her to either turn me over, move on or make me a part of this chapter. And the truth was I wanted to be in the rest of Emily's life forever, be a part of every chapter until the very last one. I want to write our "happily ever after" together.

And that's when Emily came towards me and brought our lips together. I felt fireworks and happiness explode within me like it was our first kiss. The thought of Emily finally being my girlfriend and I was hers blew my mind, but it felt so right. Nothing had ever felt this right before; she drove me crazy in the best way I could ever imagine. Emily was the fire that melted my cold heart, yet I knew she would never burn me. Our lips continued to move together and against one another in a way that was different than before, I felt her answer before she let me hear it.

Emily pulled away, with her arms wrapped loosely around my waist, she was breathing just as hard as I was. She leaned forward and said against my lips, in a low voice, "No, Ali, I will not be your Estella," and in that moment I felt my heart stop as I tensed up against her, this was the moment I'd feel the pain that I had inflicted on her: rejection. But before I could run away into the woods to never be found, she continued, "I don't want to be Estella, because you're not Pip. You are beautiful and real and all mine Alison," my full name on her lips made me tremble as she continued, "I want to be, and I am all yours, I'm your mermaid remember?"

Never in my life had my heart pounded so forcefully in my chest. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in a shaking laugh. Tears of joy spilled out the sides of my eyes and I smiled from ear to ear, my body flushed with heat from my happiness and all I could muster was a breathy, "yeah" as I nodded my headed. Laughing and sighing, I rested my forehead against her chest. I looked up into Emily's deep brown eyes; they were twinkling in the sunlight and in them I imagined that I could see the rest of our life, together, hand in hand in public, making fancy diner reservations on our anniversaries, and coming to a house that was _our home._ The size of my heart swelled as I added those images to the list of things I had to have with Em.

"Don't scare me like that," I warned.

She smiled playfully, "I won't, not ever again Ali."

Even the way my name rolled off of her tongue sent chills down my spine. I would never tire of hearing my name on her lips. Em stood with her hands still around my waist and nudged me gently with her head, "hey, where'd you go?"

I had wondered the same thing about her sometimes, "Hmm? Nowhere, I'm just really happy you said yes, I don't think I would've known what to do if you didn't, I didn't plan for if that happened."

She smirked, "oh so you were just that cocky."

I laughed, "Of course not, but I couldn't have left if you didn't."

Em's only response was a raised eyebrow.

I looked into her chocolate eyes again and held her stare, "Emily Fields, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know I will probably never deserve you but I just couldn't live with myself if you didn't love me again and I- "

"Ali," she interrupted me, "love you again?" She questioned what I had said like I had spoken a foreign language. I looked at her and she shook her head no, "I could never love you again Alison…and that's because I've never stopped."

"Hey," I said, "you promised." And she kissed me again, this time running her hands from my waist up to cup the cheeks of my face. She kissed my fear away and I melted into her arms. When she pulled away she asked, "So, now that I'm your _girlfriend_, now what?" She had asked innocently and genuinely and I would've told her, but I looked her over and realized what she was wearing and laughed softly.

"Hmm, ha-ha, first off, just because you're my girlfriend now doesn't mean that I still don't have a few surprises up my sleeve," I gestured running my hands up my arms as if I was actually rolling up my sleeves.

Emily hunched her back, dropping her shoulders forward and groaned, "More surprises? Ali, it's okay, it's not like how it is in the movies: you can ruin the ending for me this time." She raised a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Hey that's no fair! I read The Notebook _before_ the movie _and_ I had assumed that you did too!" I half shouted and laughed remembering the moment I had told Em the ending of what came to be one of her favorite movies, aside from the taping of a Beyonce concert of course.

Em could only pull away to cross her arms, making me miss her touch immediately, and pouted.

"Come on, it's not that far from here, I'd take you now but you really should shower." I took a step back, looking at her up and down, shaking my head slightly and scrunching my nose, a little overdramatically but I needed to make a point.

It was made, because she let me walk her back, hand in hand, to the cabin to get her all cleaned and ready to go.

Emily's POV

After Ali had practically said I looked and smelled like crap, well maybe I smelled a little like a certain something else, I agreed to go back to the cabin to shower before Ali could drag me to yet another surprise. I wouldn't tell her just yet, but I loved everything she was doing for me since we got here up until now, and I'm sure up until I died that I would love everything she did, no matter how little they were, like the way she would say my name, or how big, like the way she just asked me to be her girlfriend. I even marveled silently at the feel of our hands in one another's fingers intertwined.

We walked back to the cabin in silence, one hand in hers and the other filled with the pink notes. I held them tightly in my hand, just like I held her heart.

####

Alison's POV

When Em finally got out of the shower, I told her to get dressed and I left the room to keep my hormones at bay. I needed to learn how to control myself and not pounce on Em every time she came out of the shower in nothing but a short towel that barely covered the soft swells of her breasts, or the curve of her butt…yup, I definitely needed to wait outside.

"Hey Em, I picked out your clothes, they're right here," I motioned to a neat pile of clothes on the edge of the bed, "I have to wait outside."

She looked at me, confused. "No, it's ok Ali, you can stay in here, it's not like we haven't seen each other," she gulped and started to turn red, you know…"

I laughed inwardly at Emily's blushing…it was so cute and sexy.

"Ali, I just meant you don't have to wait outside…I mean, not unless, you want to?" Her blushing turned to embarrassment and she crossed her arms over her chest. Oh, Em, when will you learn?

I walked over and gently uncrossed her arms. I intertwined my fingers with her hands at her sides and then slipped them out to trail them lightly over her damp skin. Up and up until I reached her shoulders and her collarbone, inching them up the sides of her neck, and although she was taller than me, her head was still bowed so I move one of my hands higher to her chin, raising her face so she could look into my eyes. When our gazes locked I kissed her deep and slow until I felt her tension subside.  
"I think you know why Em."

With that, I kissed her again on the cheek, winked playfully and walked out of the room. "Get dressed babe, I'll be waiting in the living room." Her head pricked up in surprise at me calling her babe, I laughed softly and closed the door.

Emily's POV

_Did Ali just call me…babe?_ It wasn't weird, but it was kind of…weird? Hmm, I guess it will just have to take some time getting used to. I shrug my shoulders, letting my towel fall from my body and walk to edge of the bed. I unfold the clothes and sigh in relief; she picked out something similar to my own wardrobe at home: dark skinnies, a white T and a red and blue flannel. I looked down and looked in amazement at _my _black combat boots. _How the hell did she get these and bring them here?_ I smile at how sweet and well-thought out this all was. I throw the clothes back on the bed and look for my underwear and bra. I found socks underneath the folded jeans and then there they were…except I knew for sure that _those _were not mine. Standing naked, with water dripping from the ends of my hair to my body, I looked down and picked up a black lace bra and with it, a matching pair of panties. I clutched them in my hand, embarrassed and walk towards the dressers to find something a little less revealing than the lingerie Ali had picked out.

I checked every dresser and closet in the room and as I bend over to Ali's bag on the floor, I hear the door swing open… "Hey Em, you almost done, sorry I left my oh-" and I seen her eyes look me at up and down, I stood there completely naked and then our eyes met and the intensity was back in her eyes.

Alison's POV

Em has been in there for a while. I look at my wrist to check the time and realize I didn't bring a watch, I feel inside the small pocket of my dress for my phone, nothing. That's when I remember that I left it on the bed. It had to have been like 10 minutes, Em had to be dressed. I get up and walk to the room, not bothering to knock, I open the door, "Hey Em, you almost done," I ask, "sorry I left my oh-" I stop midsentence when my eyes falls on her body. She was bent over my bag, completely naked, water droplets still rolling over her body. I took my eye letting my eyes roam over every curve until our gazes met.

She must have noticed the heat in my eyes because her face blushed bright red before realizing she was still naked and ran back to snatch her towel from the floor.

"Ali!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Why didn't you knock first?"

I smirked, "Em, you said so yourself, we've seen each other naked, calm down. Besides, I just came in to get my phone." I picked it up and checked the time: 5:00. "The better question is why aren't YOU dressed?!"

She drops her hand to stare at her feet and I notice she has one hand behind her back. I look to the bed, her clothes are lain out and her boots are still on the floor where I left them. I look around the room and notice that that the closet door is slightly ajar and some of the dresser drawers are open, one even hand a shirt hanging out of it. As my eyes scan the room, they fall back on Em and I realize what she must be holding. I smirk and look at her. "So, I guess you found your surprise?"

She looked up at me with another look on her face…disbelief?

"Yeah, I did, you seem to love giving me," and she air quoted with her hands "surprises." But doing so caused her towel to fall again. I laughed as she picks it back up and slings it around her body, she couldn't help but groan in frustration, "great."

I laughed a little louder, "it's ok Em, I certainly don't mind."

She shoots me a death glare and my laughs stop.

"C'mon Em, just put it on. You'll look so sexy in it, I picked it out just for you." I pout at that last part hoping she would give in…she did.

"Okay but turn around first."

I sighed and I thought of arguing with her but quickly decided against it, to save some time. I turned around and heard Em moving fast. As soon as I heard the towel land, I could hear Em's body shuffling into the panties. My mind immediately wandered to an image of Em in nothing but those black lace panties on and before I knew it I turned around.

Emily's POV

I had just reached behind my back and finished clasping my bra when Ali turned around. When my brown eyes looked into her blue ones a familiar desire was there and I felt the red blush spread over my body…the heat started in the pit of my stomach and from there branched to my chest, my face, my neck and ears, and even between my legs. I had always been attracted to Ali, but now that we were intimate with one another, that attraction could easily transformed to desire; all it took was one look, or one word, one kiss or breathe and I immediately felt like I needed to be as close to Ali as fast as I could, I needed to feel her under me and all over me.

I knew Ali felt the same way because she was so different than before. Now, she couldn't get enough of me, and I know I would never have enough of her. Whereas before, I know she'd let me go far enough to think like she cared and then would immediately push me away. But I didn't feel any pushing from her, only pulling. And I loved it. If she wasn't busy surprising me all weekend, I know she'd have her hands or her mouth all over me, just like her eyes right now as she's taking in the view of my body in the lingerie she picked for me. I didn't want to ruin the little moment we were having, but I wondered how she knew my bra size? Oh well I thought to myself, I'd ask her later.

Loving Ali this deeply and this openly was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. I'd be lying if I said she hadn't left scars on my heart, but I'd be lying if I said I stopped loving her. The intense love I feel for Alison never went away, I just learned how to mask it, I became an expert. It pains to me to say that I felt like I used my girlfriends to distract myself from letting those feelings consume me, but I did love them, just not in the way that mattered the most.

My gaze dropped from Ali and looked at the floor again. My thoughts were a sea of emotions and my mind frequently drifted away in them. I wanted to always tell Ali everything, but it wasn't easy, she knew I had drifted away for a little because she came up to me and locked our hands together. The notion sent electric currents through my fingers. Ali raised herself on her tips toes and nudged my nose back in forth with hers. I smiled, she was like child almost, when she did this sweet little things, or the way she whined sometimes. She put her forehead on mine and pushed it up so that I was looking at her, she feigned puppy dog eyes and pulled her eyebrows in ever so slightly before she leaned in to my ear, "Come back to me." The whisper and warm air of her breath on my neck caused me to close my eyes and hum, I opened them and looked at her, "I'm right here Ali."

She smiled again at my sweet words and kissed me lightly on the lips, "You know Em, one of these days, you'll have to tell me where your mind drifts off too."

It wasn't a question or a suggestion, it was a fact. A fact I'd have to face, I knew that. I just didn't know when. And if she was reading my mind, "It's okay Em, you don't have to do it now, just…when you're ready."

I nodded in agreement and she started speaking again, "now will you please get dressed?"

I laughed, "I would've been dressed already if you'd have given me normal underwear…or knocked maybe?"

It was Ali's turn to laugh this time, "Oh, Em, those _are _normal, at least they will be, for you…and for me." She smirked and my body flushed again.

She took the opportunity to run the flat of her hands over my stomach, daring to cup my breasts, which elicited a moan from my mouth. She dared even further to bring her hands to my back, gently digging her nails in and dragging them down to the waistband of my new lace panties. I tilted my head back and the sensation. I thought she would stop there, but her hands continued until she brought them down over my ass and squeezed firmly. I groaned her name and found my lips being smothered in hers, she quickly moved her lips up and down my neck, biting hard enough at the base, that I knew she'd leave a mark. _Ali, want are you doing to me?_

She moved to nibble my earlobe, "You'll get used to wearing sexy lingerie or nothing to bed Em, for me you will, and I'll do whatever you want. Besides, I don't plan on keeping you in any of this," she clenched the lace material from the underwear in her hand, "for that long." She smirked and my breath hitched.

She kissed me on the cheek before I could do anything and left the room, this time _with _her phone, and like the last time, she bid me to get dressed.

Alison's POV

Five minutes later and Em walked out fully clothed in the outfit I knew she'd find most comforting. Personally, I would never see myself sporting the plaid, or grunge look that Em sometimes pulled off so well, but I didn't need too. Em made that plaid flannel look sexy and I couldn't wait to take it off of her later.

#####

***_Thirty minutes later***_

It took Em and I about 20-30 minutes to get to another spot I set up for us to eat. We would've been here sooner but Em kept stopping to whine about how she was tired of hiking everywhere. To myself I thought, for Em being a very good and competitive swimmer, she sure did seem lazy out of the pool. Although I knew Em liked to do her laps whenever she could, or run around the park when she woke up early enough in the mornings.

We reached another part of the woods where the trees where slightly different than the towering coniferous evergreens and redwoods. This area I stumbled upon and spent all of time having it fixed up. This area was grassier and the trees weren't as close to one another, so the sun filtered in more than it did in other parts of the woods.

I brought Em to a giant weeping willow tree, one just as majestic as the old Grandmother Willow from the Disney movie, Pocahontas. She made a puzzled look in my direction as she planted her feet where she was, deciding to stay put, and I walked over to where the long branches were hanging – or weeping I should say – so low the ends almost touched the ground. Using both hands, I drew the branches away, like open a massive curtain, and watched in excitement as Emily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Emily's POV

My eyes bulged forward, my jaw dropped and my heart swelled as Ali drew the branches to the side, giving me a view of what was ahead. I finally forced my feet to move forward to where Ali stood, I wrapped my arms around her waist and squealed in excitement, kissing her on the cheek, before running into the middle of the clearing under the tree, arms out stretched to either side of my body, and a twirled in a circle, head tilted back and eye soaking in everything. Ali soon followed and I could tell I was entertaining her by my reaction.

Under the massive willow, in the clearing was this flat area of luscious green grass, about ankle tall. Around the outskirts were these tall colorful flowers, they were radiating life and beauty. In the center of the clearing, where the base of the tree was, was a small round table set for two. In was covered in a white tablecloth and I could see two shiny silver platters, with matching covers sitting there. In the center of the table was one small vase, holding some of the small wildflowers inside.

Alison had gone above and beyond to pull this together and part of me dreaded the fact that I may never to be able to live up to one her surprises. I couldn't be physically possible but my heart swelled again at the thought of this beautiful evening I was about to have.

The natural beauty of it all was so amazing, but my favorite part about inside this willow tree was the lights. Ali had somehow managed to hang and light strings of little white lights in the braches, so from afar they looked like fireflies. She even managed to wrap the tree in some and I was overjoyed. It was all too perfect, and to top it off, I was here with Ali, the girl of my dreams.

Alison's POV

I could tell that Emily was enjoying what was set up for us, her brown eyes twinkled like the lights around her and she had a smile plastered in her face, but I could also tell that she was wondering how I had managed to do all of this and get a hot dinner on the table for both of us, so instead of letting her hound me for the next couple of minutes, I answered her unasked questions for her.

"Em?"

She turned to face me, her bright smile warming my insides, "Yeah Ali?"

I laughed lightly at her innocence, so pure and so mine, but I knew once we were in bed together, that innocence turned into pure desire. My sweet Em could rock my world like no one believe, or find out for that matter. "I bet you're wondering how I did all this right? You know, in a way, you're almost just like Spencer, you have to know everything." I laughed at the comparison and smiled even harder when Em put her hand on her hip and jutted it out slightly, her expression was flat before she raised one eyebrow at me.

"Hmm, just like Spencer, you said?" Her voice was laced in contemplation and I felt slightly nervous at her tone. She walked up to me and placed her hands on my hips, making me shiver. She looked at me and squinted her eyes, "Hmm, but if I'm just like Spencer, would she do this?" She kissed me softly on the mouth, sucking in my bottom lip, hard enough to turn my legs to jelly.

She retreated, "if I was Spencer, would I do this?" She moved her mouth to the base of my neck and bit down; I tilted my head back and moaned. _What the hell was she doing to me? _But she didn't stop there.

"Or this?" Em moved her hands down my back and cupped my ass through my yellow dress. I couldn't even respond to anything she asked, my body was frozen standing there, melting at Emily's touch.

"What about this?" She leaned in and sucked at the pulse point on my neck, and that's when I lost it. I tangled my hands in her hair and brought her lips to mine in a hard, chaste kiss. We fought for dominance in a dance of lips and tongue and teeth until she finally gave in. I pulled away and kissed her lips one time again before adding, "Okay Em, I get it, you are not Spencer, but if you keep doing this…" I let my mind wonder briefly to the idea of the cool grass on my back and one hot Emily on top of me. _Cool it Ali,_ "…then our dinner will get cold." I left Em then and walked towards the table. When she followed behind me, I held the chair open and pushed her in.

"Hm, why thank you." Em bowed her head to me playfully and I laughed. I would never tire of the way we could constantly play with one another; the teasing would never get old.

"I had someone bring the food up here just before we got here; it's Chicken Parmesan Pasta with Alfredo sauce, oh and of course, a basket of garlic buttered bread sticks."

Em lifted the sliver cover of her plate as I talked and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply at the aroma of hot fresh food. I did the same, "Mmm, it looks great Ali. Although I have no clue how I'm ever going to pay you back when it's my turn to take you to dinner."

I looked at her and smiled, "it's okay Em, I know of a few ways you can pay me back once we get to the cabin," I winked and watched her face turn red again. I added the way she blushed sweetly to the never ending list of reasons why I loved her.

Emily's POV

Ali and I sat and ate dinner under the tree and for the first time, in ever, it felt like we were on a date. But we didn't have to worry about curfew, or dodging the knives people threw with their eyes at the sight of two girls being together. I knew I would be able to handle it, I've been in public with all of my girlfriends, but I knew Ali would need time to get used to it. I also prepared myself ahead of time for the chance that some of the feisty side of Ali would come out at the stares, or comments and looks.

Our world was one where we constantly praised change, we wanted kids to know it was okay to be themselves, schools promoted no bullying and we made laws about everyone having equal rights, yet two girls couldn't hold hands and eat dinner together without someone pointing them out. I wasn't scared like I was when I first came out and I knew that I would defend my relationship with Ali and Ali would, without a doubt defend it too. I could tell by the way she looked at me that no one would come between us.

In that moment of realization, I reached across the table and grabbed Ali's hands, "Ali," I said in a hushed voice, "thank you."

She looked up at me confused and then nodded, "of course Em, the food was great wasn't it? You deserve the best."

I looked into her eyes and held her gaze for a few moments, I rubbed my thumbs over the backs of her hands, "And that's what I have."

Her eyes changed like a light was lit from behind them and without breaking the hold I hand on her hands, she stood up and pulled me with her. Ali kissed me, understanding exactly what I was talking about, "I love you Emily." Those words filled me more than food ever could. When Ali said she loved me, she filled my soul and my heart filled more with love for her. "I love you too Ali," and with every fiber of my being, I knew it was the truth.

"C'mon Em," she said dropping one of my hands, "I've got something to show you."

Ali pulled me to the side of the tree, facing where we walked in from and letting go of my hands, she crouched to the floor, picking up some tools that I hadn't noticed before. I tiled my head at looked at her questioningly. "Are we going build a birdhouse or something?" I started to laugh at the idea of Ali and I fighting over what color we should paint it, or what shape to cut the hole into.

She looked at me with an are-you-serious face and I stopped my giggles almost immediately.

"No Em, we are _not _building a freakin' bird house," she said this firmly but before she continued she looked at the tools in her hand and started fiddling with them; she was nervous about something, "I want us to carve our name in the side of this tree."

I looked at her and beamed. _How could I be so lucky to have someone so incredibly protective and sexy who could still be this sweet and thoughtful?_

"Em, I know we painted our initials into the Kissing Rock that year, but I mean, anyone can go there and write their names on that rock. I love it because it's still our spot, but I wanted to have another spot, a place that can really only be just for the two of us, and I just thought-"

She was rambling because she didn't think I'd want to do it, so I went up and grabbed her hands, stilling them in my own. "It's okay Ali, I love it, and you're right, I want a place only we can know about too. This is perfect." I leaned down and pecked her lips, "now, whose initials are we carving first?"

_***20 minutes later***_

It was a little harder than Ali and I thought it would be to carve our initials in the tree, but after 20 minutes we finished, brushed the shaving of bark off of our clothes and stepped back. There it was, about a foot and a half tall and a foot wide: it was a big heart and engraved inside were our initials "A.D. + E.F." and at the bottom of the heart we etched in the date. It was beautiful, just like the girl who was standing next to me, her fingers intertwined in my own.

Alison's POV

When Em and I got back to the cabin, there was hardly any sun out, out here in the mountains, the sun set around 8'clock. It seemed like we got inside just as the remainder of the sun settled behind the mountains. It was dark now and as Em walked towards the bed room, there was only one thing on my mind.

I followed behind her and watched as she jumped on the bed on her stomach, arms stretched to her sides and her hair flowed like a halo around her head. She must have felt exhausted because she didn't even bother to take off her boots.

"Emily?"

She rolled to her side, groaning, "Mmhm?"

"Em." I said more firmly this time, causing her to flip her hair out of her face and look at me.

"Yeah, Ali? Come and lay down." She patted the mattress beside her and closed her eyes again.

"Emily," I said again and this caused her to shift her body to sit up, resting her weight on her arm and her legs dangled off the side of the bed. I was started to heat up inside and to my surprise I was growing nervous. I never really felt nervous when it came to asking for what I wanted, so instead I gave Em a hint, "But I'm, um, I'm not tired."

Her eyes darkened at what I was insinuating and her cocked her eyebrow, pretending not to understand was I was getting at. This gave me more encouragement, "and besides, I think I told you that I knew how you could repay me for dinner?"

She shifted her body, "and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I think you know…and right now, you're wearing too many clothes."

I walked to the bed and pushed my hands between her flannel and shirt, removing her button up as I went, then I moved to straddle her hips and rolled them hard enough to feel the friction through my panties, I smiled at the advantage of wearing a dress. I moved my hand to grip the hem of her shirt and I pulled that off too, leaving her in her black lace bra, jeans and her boots. She was sexy just like that, but I knew she'd be even sexier when she was wearing nothing but that smile on her face.

No One's POV

"Get comfortable Em, I have some more surprises for you tonight" Ali said huskily, smirking when she noticed Em gulp, her breath hitching at the thought. As Emily allowed herself to rest back against the bed, Ali made her way over to the closet, emerging with the same bag Em had seen her run to snatch from her room before they left. It was the mystery bag that Em had totally forgotten about until now. So many thoughts suddenly went through Emily's mind. She was nervous to see what Ali was planning, yet excitement flushed through her too, not knowing which was more overwhelming.

"So," Ali said as she sauntered closer to the bed, "I thought we could use these." Ali removed her hands from the bag and brought out a silk blindfold and a pair of bed cuffs from the bag. Emily looked up in surprise and almost disbelief at how bold Ali was being. But then again, it was Ali, and she was always surprising Em, especially this weekend. Hooking both cuffs onto the bed rails, Ali slowly pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor, before straddling Emily's waist.

"Um, does this mean I won't be using my hands?" Emily asked somewhat nervously. Ali then leaned forward slowly, giving Emily a deep and languid kiss, before quickly cuffing Em's wrists above her head. Staring at her work Ali smiled. Em got her answer.

"OK, are you sure you're alright with this?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, if it's what you want then, well, yeah. I'm alright." Ali was shocked at Em's willingness, but it turned her on even more.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. She was lying in bed at Ali's her mercy, ready for whatever plans Ali still had for her. Yet her breath caught in her throat as she watched Ali strip off her bra, standing so she was now in a matching set of lace panties and bra, in Em's favorite color, blue.

Ali stood staring down at Em, indulging in being the one and only person who gets to touch and look at her soft and smooth golden skin. She wanted to be the only one to feel Em's body beneath her skin, her hands, and her mouth. Em had perky breasts that Ali desperately wanted to touch and she could feel Emily's gaze as she too, her eyes roaming over Ali's milky skin, now only covered in thin dark blue lingerie.

"Shut your eyes." Ali's voiced broke Emily out of her daze. As she shut them she could feel as Ali crawled over her body, placing the silk blindfold over her eyelids, fastening it at the back of her head.

"Now you won't know where I'll touch you," Ali purred lightly stroking her delicate fingers down in between Em's breasts.

"You won't know where I'll kiss you" This time Ali kissed Emily on the lips briefly, "or when," she added as she moved her lips to latch around Emily's nipple which was still hidden behind the fabric of her bra. A groan left Em's throat, as she felt those perfect pink lips attempt to suck her nipple gently into her mouth. Swiping her tongue over and over again, Ali caused Em to push her chest into her as much as she was able to, the cuffs being her only restraint. Desperate to be touched more, Em begged Ali, "take it off please." But Ali just giggled, slipped her hand beneath Em's bra and rolled her nipple in between her forefinger and thumb, causing a jolt to course through Em's body.

"I love having hearing you like this Em. I want to hear you beg and pant and moan under my touch. And I cannot wait until I send you over the edge screaming my name," Ali practically growled, she could feel her lace panties getting wetter and wetter each time she noticed Em trying to move. She wasn't usually this adventurous in bed. However, this was a fantasy she has always had, and wanted to take advantage of it. She straddled Em's waist and rocked her hips, the rough fabric of Em's jeans causing Ali to moan, it gave a good amount of friction to her now throbbing center. Emily could feel Ali's heat as her rocked back and forth across her thighs. Ali moved up so her panties were over Em's stomach, and Em sucked in a sharp breath at how wet and hot Ali was. Emily could feel as her own center starting to pulse with an ache that only Ali could satisfy. "Mmm, Ali, please."

Ali left Em's body and move up to whisper in Em's ear, "You're not going to know where I want to kiss you next, or where I'll want you to kiss me." Ali made a bold move and positioned her body over Em's head before lowering to straddle her face.

Emily hummed as she felt the heat radiating off of Ali, and inhaled as she recognized her scent of arousal, she could feel her wet lips millimeters away from her mouth, and she daringly slipped her tongue out so she could taste her girlfriend. Emily whimpered when she reached her mouth up and felt lace on her tongue and she moved her body uncomfortably, growing anxious to feel Ali's warmth on her mouth. Em was even starting to grow frustrated at not being able to reach up and cup Ali's breasts; or see the blonde beauty for that matter. Sensing Em's frustration, Ali moved forward and slid her panties down, all the way, kicking them to the side of the bed. She then lowered her body, gripping the bed rails for support. She groaned as she Emily wasted no time lifting her head as she licked over her folds again and again, her expert tongue making Ali buck her hips wildly, before Em went seeking out Ali's now enlarged clit. "Oh my god, Emily, yes!" Ali grunted as Emily grunted as sucked hard on her clit beneath her, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Ali looked down and almost came seeing Em tied up and blindfolded, watching her tongue dart in and out of her glistening folds. Emily could feel Ali thrusting her hips against her mouth, begging for more contact. Once again she forgot about the restraints and tried to move her hands to cup Ali's sweet ass, becoming slightly irritated at this situation, Emily skillfully ran her tongue down from Ali's clit landing on her entrance, before pushing in as far as she possibly could. There so sucked hard and deeply, feeling her girlfriend's walls flutter and tighten, as she ground her hips faster against her face.

"Shit Em, fuck, don't stop…don't stop please" Ali practically shouted, having brought her body forward to grip onto the bed rails harder, so she didn't topple over. She could feel Emily smile into her, as she continued to ravage her. With each one of Ali's thrusts into Em's mouth, the bed shook and the rail hit the wall, it was like Ali was making music, setting a beat for the way Em was paying her back for dinner "Oh god, I'm going, I'm, I'm …" Her body went stiff, before she could even finish her sentence, feeling herself shake over Em's mouth, and just as she was about to release, Em moved her mouth away and kissed the inside of Ali's thigh.

_What the fuck Ali thought almost angrily. _"Em," she panted hard, "What the hell?! Why'd you stop?"

Emily smirked and blew into Ali's core, knowing it what make her go insane, "Let me see you at least. You don't have to uncuff me yet, but if I can't feel you and grab onto your hips, let me at least watch your face when you come."

Ali felt new heat pooling in her center at Em's boldness. She decided she needed to release as soon as possible to keep from exploding, so she reached down between her legs and took off Em's blindfold, "Okay but as soon as you finish me off, these are going back on."

Em nodded her head and looked into Ali's already dripping core, and she bit her lip, moaning deeply. "Fuck Ali, you look almost as good as you taste," Ali stayed speechless and felt her nipples pull forward at Em's hot words. Ali said nothing as she lowered her body back to Em's mouth, marveling as Em moved her tongue to her clit, rapidly and roughly, making Ali's orgasm build higher and higher until she was cussing and screaming Em's name, her knuckles turning white from gripping the rails so hard. "Fuck Em, that was so amazing." Ali could hardly get the words out, her breathing was so erratic.

But once Ali had climaxed, Em kept up her ministrations to help her ride out her final waves of orgasm. Once the shaking stopped Ali slipped her body down, so she was straddling Em's bare stomach. Admiring how Em's chin was now covered in Ali's moisture, watching as Em dangerously licked her lips, humming at the taste left behind. Ali looked into her eyes and felt another pinch build in her stomach. Without much warning she slipped down her girlfriend's body unclasped her bra and bit at her right nipple, pinching the right with her hand. Emily let out a loud moan of satisfaction as Ali continued to suck and pinch her nipples, before running her tongue down her abdomen, only stopping once she had reached the waistband of her jeans.

"Ali, please" Emily begged, as she strained against the cuffs again trying to force Ali to undress her and to touch her. Having Ali ride her face without being to see a single thing until the very end had left her ridiculously horny, wishing she could have a quick release. Emily wanted so badly to touch Ali and be touched by Ali and Alison could sense how much Em was needing her, pushing on her hips to keep them still has she ran her tongue along the inside of her jeans, just above where her panties woud be underneath, wet with want for Ali to rip them off. Ali swiftly pulled off Em's boots, followed by her jeans, pulling them down her legs, and throwing them to the floor. Then despite Em's protest, Ali put the blindfold back on Em. Deciding not to leave Em waiting any longer, Ali then quickly ran her tongue across the front of Em's panties, "Em, you look so fucking good," and with that pulled them off and lowered her mouth to her clit, leaving Em gasping and wiggling under her. Ali attacked her clit with her tongue, she could feel Em's groans becoming louder and more desperate, so she slipped a hand off of Em's flat and toned stomach, circling Em's entrance with her fingers.

"Ali please don't tease… I need you … Please ….inside," it was all Em could muster at this point. Her orgasm was building, and with Ali's fingers in her, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. However to her surprise Ali stopped moving, stopped sucking, and removed the finger that had been teasing her. Em squirmed around, not knowing what was going on. She couldn't see, nor feel Ali anywhere near her anymore.

"Ali! Are you ok?" Emily shouted, gasping for air, getting worried when she heard no reply. "Seriously Ali, what's happening?!" Suddenly the blindfold was removed, Ali hovering over her face, a large smile looming. As she moved backwards, Em had the chance to finally see Ali standing naked in her full glory.

"I lied Em, I need to see you too."

Ali leaned forward on Em's body and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you come so hard Em."

Emily smiled as Ali moved to lie on top of Em as she kissed her. Running her hands through Em's hair, and torso, Ali tried to alleviate any nervousness that remained. Feeling Em relax, molding into her, Ali took the opportunity to position herself in between Em's legs. Lifting one of her legs over her shoulder, Ali breathed in Emily.

"Are you ready?" Ali asked, for extra reassurance. It wasn't the first time that they were this, but hearing Em agree to Ali doing these things to her turned her on so much, she loved when Em was vocal.

"Yeah Ali, god, just do it already," Em responded after a deep breath, preparing herself. Ali slowly pushed forward entering her fingers inside Em's tight walls, watching in awe as she was stretched. Once the tips of her fingers had entered she again looked to Em to see how she was doing. Her eyes were closed tight, opening them to find Ali gazing intently at her, staring back at her, she gave a small smile and a nod, letting her know she could continue. Em could feel herself stretching even more, as Ali slowly pushed further into her, filling her.

Ali began pulling out, before slowly thrusting into her. She could feel Em's walls tighten, her hands balled into fists at the sides, clenching the sheets as she moaned at the contact. Ali moved slowly, being encouraged to go faster when Emily began bucking her hips up into her, as she built up some speed. Ali was enjoying watching the mixture of facial expressions Em made, along with the sight of Em being filled again, and again, and again by her fingers. Suddenly Em jerked her hips violently, and nearly screamed out loud.

"Oh god, right, there." Em was stuttering breathlessly, thrusting her hips into the same spot again, causing the same reaction. Ali realized she had just found Em's "spot". Emily writhed around under Ali, fighting the pressure building up in the pit of her stomach, never wanting this feeling to end. She wanted Ali to please her for as long as she could and as if Ali sensed Em's first though, Ali added another finger and used her other hand to play with her clit. All the sensations blended into one, as Em's back lifted off the bed and a scream echoed off the walls. Ali was working rapidly at making Em release all over her hands and she struggled to keep up the rapid thrusting, pushing a little farther and harder a last few times, to help Em ride out her orgasm.

"Oh god, yes Ali, right there, fuck!" Ali curled her fingers and pushed hard and felt as EM's walls tightened around her fingers and her body convulsed violently. Ali fell on top of Em as her jolts shaking through her body began to slow down. Ali lay so that their bare breasts were touching, chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath. She leaned up and kissed Em passionately on the mouth. "I love you" Emily mumbled into Ali's neck, smiling at her now sweaty girlfriend.

"I love you too, so much" Ali breathed out and with a smile, she uncuffed Emily. She needed to feel the brunette's warm and strong arm embraced around her. She wanted to fall asleep with Em, letting her hold her close. And she did.

Ali's POV

In the morning, Em and I showered, got dressed and packed our bags, Rosewood was waiting for us, and I imagine so were our friends and family. As we loaded the car with our duffel bags I went to lock the door of the cabin when I felt Em's arm come behind me and wrap around my waist.

In my ear she whispered, "I'm going to miss this place."

I couldn't agree more. I was going to miss the privacy and the way I didn't have to worry so much about the time or having to be somewhere. Here, the only place I worried about was being in Em's heart or wrapped in her arms like I was now. I turned to kiss her, "I am too." She kissed me back this time and moved her hands from my face to hold my hands and I told her, "but we'll come back soon."

"Promise?" She pouted and I smiled.

"Yes, cross my heart and –"

She put her finger on my lips, shushing me, a hard look in her eyes, "Don't you dare say the rest." I looked into her eyes and watched painfully as the slight anger transformed into worry and then pain. Her brows furrowed and I felt the pain in my heart. I realized again all the damage I had caused her and I grabbed her hand that was in front of my mouth, kissing her finger before placing my hand over hers, and moving to place her open palm over my chest where she could feel the beat of my heart.

"Em, look me," she obliged hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Ali."

But it wasn't okay, I would never how she felt when she thought I was dead, and I hoped I never would have to.

"Em, I love you."

She smiled and I pretended that all was forgiven…for now. She leaned forward and kissed me, "And you know I love you."

"I do, now let's go home so I can show everyone in Rosewood that you are unavailable, and always will be."

She blushed and we walked back to the car, hand in hand.

_Don't worry Em_, I thought_, I'll put all the pieces back together, and once I'm done, I promise that you'll be mine forever. Just wait for me._

**_***Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me! So I'm going to add the second chapter to my Halloween story in a little and if I can get hmmm, let's see, my review total to 150, I'll post Chapter 25! If not, it'll still be up, just not as soon. It's a sweeter and funnier chapter, Em and Ali go home and I think you'll enjoy all five of the girls being together again. Especially when Hanna is around right? Emison in public is something I can't wait to bring to you all._**

**_And I want to thank you all again for the love and support and patience! I enjoy writing and love hearing your feedback! Please review and look out for my other stories and new chapter updates. I'll be back soon!***_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Homecoming**

Alison's POV

We got in the car. I drove since out of the two of us, I was the only one who knew how to get home from here. There was an awkward silence for a while, and I knew it was because both Em and I were thinking. I could tell she was in deep thought because the little dimple above her eyebrow had formed. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but I knew it was too soon. I faced forward and tried to focus solely on the road: the broken up white lines, the tall trees lining each of the sides as far ahead as I could see, the seemingly endless stream of cars whizzing by. One red truck here, then five minutes later a small black car there…I even tried my best, straining my ears to focus on the song playing softly on the radio…

Yeah, I _tried_.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that Em was still scared. Maybe not scared that I loved her, I know she believed that, I could feel it. But it dawned on me that maybe she was scared that I would leave…again; that I would somehow leave her after she confessed her love to me again. But this time her love was NOT unrequited. I loved her and it pained me earlier, the way she had hushed me. Even though what I was saying was only a figure of speech, a little saying, stabbed at my heart a little, and I knew it cut her deep. I felt a pinch in my chest, a little knot in my stomach. She soothed them away with her touch, using her words for reassurance but they were starting to come back, her broken and soft tone haunting me, the quietness so that it was almost a whisper, yet the firmness that gripped my heart. I could flashback to one of the very first times I saw her in her room. It wasn't the first time I snuck into her house, but I knew her parents weren't home…I had to see her. I wanted her to come with me; we could run away that night and start over somewhere new, somewhere better. I didn't have the heart to move when I stopped and looked through the crack in her door.

She was lying there on her bed, curled into a ball under the blankets, facing her window seat, her back to me. At first I thought she was sleeping peacefully but I could tell the way her chest was moving that something was wrong. I heard her sniffling and a small sob and my heart turned to lead and sunk in my chest.

Emily's POV

I sat in the passenger seat and when Ali got on the highway, I turned my head to stare out of the window, and with each passing second my mind wandered…drifting away until my stare had just become a blank expression across my face. I thought back to when we were leaving, maybe I over reacted? Maybe, I should have just let it go?

Deep down I knew I couldn't, it was foolish of me to take what she was saying so seriously, but I spent two years thinking she was dead, she hasn't even been back home for a year, so it was too painful to remember the way it felt to think that she was gone for good, even if I hardly ever believed it anyway.

Ali in her singsong voice, "…cross my heart and…" I knew the rest, _hope to die._ Maybe she didn't keep her promise and didn't take us back there, but even the notion of anyone, especially Ali, hoping to die made me sick. I couldn't lose her again, not after we had just gotten each other back.

Alison's POV

Part of me wanted to walk in and hold her, tell her it's ok, tell her that I was ok and I wanted her to be with me, to come away with me forever, but I stood frozen, hiding in the shadows, holding my breath. She lay there making soft weeping noises and each sound make cracks in my heart. I leaned on the doorframe and raised myself up to my tiptoes, and I nearly ran from the room. In her right hand she was clutching a picture of just the two of us. My arm was wrapped around her neck, our cheeks pressed into one another's while her arms were both wrapped around my torso.

Without me knowing, hot tears started streaming down my face and I cursed myself for ever hurting her. Now, I would make sure she never cried in pain again.

Emily's POV

Ali was in deep thought too, I stole a look in her direction and observed her knuckles: white from the grip she held on the steering wheel. I glanced up to her face: eyebrows slightly knitted together and she gently bit at the inside of her lip. It was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything. After all, deep down, I knew Ali loved me. I just knew she meant it with every fiber in her being. I could hear it her voice when she whispered those three words after we had made love, I could feel it in the way her hands gently caressed my skin, like at any moment I would break, yet she held me hard and close like we would could never get close enough…yes, I knew she loved me.

Ali was the one driving, and I wanted her to be comfortable, relaxed, so I reached at hand up and placed it lightly on her thigh. Her body reacted to my touch then eased into the chair; she looked down at my hand briefly and then averted her eyes back to the road.

"Ali?"

"Yeah, Em?" She asked somewhat nervously, her body shifted and I withdrew my hand to my chest and dropped it in my lap.

"Um, about earlier…I uh, I'm sorry, I just – I didn't mean to…I," and then my words started tripping on their way out of my mouth.

She turned her head to me for a few seconds, "No, Em, please, it's okay, I know why you stopped me, it's okay, I get it…and I'm sorry that well that, I'm sorry okay?"

Ali struggled to get the words she needed out and I sighed; she was okay…As far as I could tell.

"Em?" she asked, waiting until I met her eyes before staring at the road ahead.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Em, I know I love you right?" Of course I knew.

"Of course Ali, how could I not, this weekend-"

"No Em, not just because of this weekend, I mean like I love you, I really love you okay, and nothing that happens, or anything that people say will change the way I feel about you okay?

I processed what she said but before I could dig deeper into her words I answered her, "I love you too Ali." She reached her right hand towards me and my left hand met her half way, we interlaced our fingers above the middle console and when we both glanced down and quickly into each other's eyes: blue meeting brown – we both smiled and Ali kept driving, hand in hand, even after I fell asleep, until we got back to Rosewood.

**a few hours later**

I woke up to Ali's thumb rubbing the back of my hand and she was softly calling my name, "Em, hey Emily, Em, we're home."

I slowly opened my eyes at the mention of home, together. She didn't say that we were at my house or her's, we were _home._ I knew she meant Rosewood, but my mind flooded with the vision of Ali and me years later, still together, coming to a house we both called home, coming home to one another. I pictured us having dinner in _our _kitchen, sleeping in _our _bed, waking up and taking care of _our_-

"C'mon Em, let's unpack." Ali unknowingly interrupted me.

Good, Em, don't think too far ahead, I told myself. Focus on right now.

Ali released my hand and we both grabbed our bags and headed inside to her house.

Once inside, we both climbed the stairs to Ali's room and collapsed onto her bed, side by side, feet dangling off the edge. I rolled to my side to face Ali and laughed softly when I seen she was doing the same, we both laughed, somewhat breathlessly and when silence fell we found each other trapped inside our eyes. She was staring deep and longingly into mine and I was getting lost in the blue sea hidden behind her eyes. Without warning she placed her hand on my neck and brought our faces together until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of Ali.

"Em, I love you." My heart throbbed and my insides filled with warmth, as I knew it always would, so long as Ali told me those three little words.

"I love you too Ali." And when her name barely escaped my lips she kissed me. This kiss was different, but then again, every time we kissed I memorized how we moved, the way we felt; I imprinted everything about the kiss into my brain, in my heart, so that I would never forget. This kiss was soft, her hand barely touching the skin of my neck. We stayed that way for a while and she gently scooted closer and rolled her body on mine.

I placed my hands on her hips at first then held them over her back, then her hair. I could never tire of how great it felt to have Ali lay on top of me this way. Her weight pressed into my body. Eventually she pulled away, slide half off my body, and lay with her delicate head on my chest. I knew she could her how fast my heart was beating and I didn't care. I wasn't ashamed to let her know how she made me feel.

I couldn't lie to her anymore. Not about my feelings or anything else, and I knew that she was trying her best to do that too. I couldn't lie – but I remembered the one thing that I had planned when I was mad at her and I quickly realized that I'd have to tell her soon. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, now was as good as any other time…but then her phone started to ring. She pulled her phone from her pocket, sat up on my body and placed the phone on my chest. She looked at me and smiled, "I'll put it on speaker, it's Hanna."

She flicked her finger across the screen, "Hey Han, what's up?"

"Ali, finally, I was started to worried you kidnapped Em and were going to kidnap her, haha I-"

"Hi Hanna," I chimed in.

"Emily? Ooooh hey, I didn't know you were there, I uh." I laughed because I could tell what she said wasn't necessarily meant for my ears.

"It's okay Han, you're actually not wrong, I mean if Ali wanted to keep me there, she could've…" and I trailed off, lifting an eyebrow in Ali's direction.

"Oh really Em?" Ali said in a seductive tone, running her hand along my arm, her eyes growing dark.

"Yeah, I-"

Overdramatic and fake coughing started coming from the phone still on my chest. "Woah HELLOOO? Hey, hi, its Hanna over here, I'm on speaker! I don't know if I want to hear this. C'mon guys, I'm all for Emison but um, Ali I only tease when I ask, I don't need the details."

Ali and I burst into laughter and Ali answered back, "Hanna I swear, you always call at the wrong time."

"Haha sure, more like the _right _time for you two." We could hear the smirk on her face and Ali winked at me.

Hanna noticed the silenced and continued, "Okay guys, seriously? Keep it in your pants, I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye."

And with that she hung up, leaving us with no doubt that she'd be here soon.

Ali stood up and walked towards the bathroom, stopping before her hand reached the doorknob, she turned to me, "I'm going to shower, want to join?"

I was tempting, but I had to stand my ground, plus Hanna was coming over so soon, I didn't want to get caught. "Mmm, Ali I do, but we might get caught, Hanna will be here soon…" then I said what I knew she wanted to hear, "how about later, when we have more time?" I swallowed those last words.

She came up to me, placed her hands along my inner thighs, leaned into my ear, "Good idea, you better not back out either."

I hummed, "I won't."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Good, I can't wait to see you standing naked while hot water cascades over your body, I want to drag my hands all over you, soap everywhere Em."

She backed away with a smirk, maybe I should've taken her offer, and as if she could read my mind, she turned before closing the bathroom door, you can't change your mind," and closed the door, locking the door audibly behind her. _Tease._

Hanna's POV

Those two are already too much I thought, shaking my head and laughing lightly. I hung up my phone and found some new clothes to change into, I opted for a dark pair of skinnies, with rips in the knees and a cut off t-shirt, it wasn't that cold, I should be fine.

I sent Caleb a quick text about where I was going so he wouldn't worry and headed towards Ali's house. What the hell was I going to see when I got there? I always knew how Emily felt about Ali, when we were young, when Ali was gone, and I'm sure not too much about her would change. I remembered when she told me about Maya, I didn't care who she was with and I flashbacked to when we sat in her room.

_She sat there nervous, "You were Em dating Ben, now you're Em dating Maya, we love you, we don't care who you're with." _

I knew then that she was still nervous about admitting out loud she was gay, but if I knew anything, it was that Emily Fields was one of the toughest girls I knew, a real bad bitch, I would never say it that way to her, I don't think anyone would tell her because she didn't care. That's what I always admired about my bestfriend, she never needed to be told how great a person she was: how amazing of a swimmer, how great a friend, how strong a person or how beautiful a woman she was, she just was. I remembered when Ali had told me all of this and I realized how right she was, I also realized that Ali really did love Em. That's when I joined…or maybe started Team Emison? Aha, either way, I was curious to see this new Ali. Maybe it was the real Ali all along that she was hiding, maybe the bitchy Ali was all a mask.

I texted Em when I pulled in next to the sidewalk of Ali's house and she texted back, saying she would meet me at the door. "Emily!" I ran over to wrap my hands around her neck as soon as I got out of my car.

We stumbled into the doorway, "Geez Hanna, I've only been gone a few days, what's gotten into you?"

"Ugh, I'm hurt," I said sarcastically placing one hand over my chest, "I can't just be excited about seeing you?"

"Oh shutup Han," she laughed and playfully smacked my arm and hugged me properly this time.

"That's better." I placed my hands on my hips and gave her an approving nod. "So, where's Ali?"

"She's upstairs, taking a shower. It was a long drive, she drove the whole way home. She just needs to clean up a little."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't need to shower?"

"Well I showered the night before and-," she caught on when she seen the look on my face.

Her cheeks flushed, "Geez Hanna, we didn't do anything! We were just unpacking, which in case you didn't know, we didn't finish," I liked how she changed the subject and I felt bad for teasing her.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry, let me help you unpack."

Em agreed hesitantly and we went up to Ali's room.

She wasn't kidding about the unpacking: there was a mixture of Em's and Ali's clothes strewn over Ali's bed. I walked over and started unpacking the remainder of the bag and separating Em and Ali's clothes. Once I made one small pile of Ali's clothes I walked to her closet to place them inside, but Em stopped me, "Wait Hanna, are you sure those are all Ali's?"

Ugh, how she insults me, me, Hanna Marin, queen of clothes. I sighed and turned around, clothes in my hand like a waitress holding plates of food. "Em, we may all very well be the same size (now) but I'm pretty sure I can tell and Ali shirt from an Em shirt. You don't exactly dress the same. Or alike."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sounded upset; she pursed her lips and crossed her arms… classic Emily.

"Easy tiger," I coaxed, "I just meant spending a lot of time in malls and with you guys, I can tell who would wear what, all five of us all have different styles, you know? I mean duh, I wasn't trying to say anything about the way either of you dress."

"Uh huh," she smiled and I knew she dropped it, but I wanted to make a point, I hated when Em thought she was being singled out.

"No, seriously! I mean I dress either all designer or what I have on today: ripped jeans and cut t's, Spencer is our modern version of a preppy schoolgirl, Aria…well Aria is def not afraid to mix and match her patterns, Ali is always in a flowy top or pastel colors and Em, you rock the hell out of the sexy sporty clothes: your bombers, and sneakers, the plaid…" I started rambling and stopped when I heard Em laughing almost hysterically.

"Hahaha oh Hanna, haha you should've seen your face!"

"Ugh Em, you bitch." And I threw a shirt at her and tossed my head back in laughter, joining her.

"Haha I knew what you meant Hanna, its okay."

We stopped laughing then and continued to put the clothes away. I was done with one bag and picked up another smaller bag, one I recognized as belonging to Ali. While Em was across the room near a dresser I unzipped the bag and pulled out – "OHMYGOD."

No One's POV

When Hanna gasped loudly, Em stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened and mouth opened in shock and then snapped shut in embarrassment, het rushing into her face. Hanna stood above the bag with her hands full with handcuffs and a silk blindfold.

"Oh my gosh EM! Are these yours? No way did Ali actually use these on you…or wait, did you use these on Ali?! OMG you guys are little-"

Just then Ali walked in with nothing but a small white towel wrapped around her body, "Eh hem, Hanna what are doing?" Her voice cut the laughter from Hanna's throat as both blonde met eyes and Ali raised her eyebrow as to say well? Hanna nervously laughed holding the cuff out, "Um I uh, was helping Em unpack and I uh, found these," Hanna turned her head nervously into her shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. Em's face was heating up more and she stood frozen were she was, unable to say or do anything.

Ali looked over at her girlfriend and smirked, she was shy now, but that was definitely not the case when they were in bed. "Actually Hanna, I bought them so I could use them on Em, so yes, you could say they're mine, but really I think they're ours," Ali shot Em and smirk and little wink, knowing she would blush even harder.

"OKAY Ali, too much information. Geez you're kinky, I'm not even sure I should stick my hand back in this bag." With that Hanna dropped what she was holding a retreated from the bag, hands held up like she had been caught by someone doing something she shouldn't be doing.

Ali smirked, "that's what you get for going through my stuff. Just be glad it wasn't my underwear drawer," and the playful tone Ali used made both Em and Hanna wonder whether or not Ali was being serious.

"Okay, now I definitely feel awkward…next time I'll wait until you two call _me,_ so there's no uh "surprises" if I walk in on you two doing the deed."

"HANNA!" Both Em and Ali shouted. Poor Hanna started laughed and walking from the bed and towards the door.

"Hey I just wanted to know, when you're going to tell the others, it's been hard keeping this from them." Hanna pointed her attention to Ali, who shrugged.

"I don't know Em, what do you think? It's like 2:30 right now, should we invite the other girls here at 7?"

Em shrugged still embarrassed, "yeah, sounds good to me. I can go pick up pizza and movies to watch?"

Ali shook her head, she would have no such thing, "Nonsense, I'll cook and bake cupcakes, and you can help me." Ali winked and Hanna stood there watching Ali shoot sexy looks at Em.

"Yeah, you're half naked and horny Ali, I'm definitely leaving now, I'll be back later."

"Yeah only half naked, believe me, if I didn't hear you from the bathroom, I'd be fully naked." Ali stared at Em the whole time, watching her cheeks turn from her perfect tan to bright red.

"Yeah I better go before um…yeah," Hanna suggested looking between Ali and Em like at any moment, they would attack one another.

"Gosh I thought you'd never leave." Ali laughed, joking at Han.

Hanna feigned being hurt. "Aw thanks Ali, it was so nice to see you too, and you're welcome for me coming to check to see that you both got home ok from your trip."

"Haha Han," Em said, "Ali is just playing around, but thank you for coming but as you can see, we're fine, and thank you for helping me um, unpack."

"Fine?" Ali cut in, "oh I think we're more than just fine." Ali suggested raising an eyebrow and looking at Em up and down.

"Yup, you two are cute but that's my cue to leave, I might throw up." Hanna shook her head and starting walking from the room and down the stairs, and before she shut the front door she shouted upstairs, "I'll be here with Ar and Spence at 7, no later, so no funny Emison business, oh and Em? Don't get too _tied _up! Hahaha." And with that she left laughing hysterically.

Ali and Em both started to laugh when their friend left; only Hanna they thought shaking their heads, only Hanna could make such a bad joke seem so funny.

Ali's POV

When Hanna left, closing the door with an audible click, I turned to Em, "So now that Hanna is gone, what do you want to do?"

She looked up at me, standing near the doorway, walking towards her and quickly recognized what I was getting at. I loved to see her close her lips, pressed into a smug smile, looking down briefly before meeting my eyes.

"Ali," she warned, "we have less than 5 hours, I think we should go buy some food and come back to cook, by the time that's done, the girls will be here. I don't think we have enough time to um…" She trailed off, her face reddening again. I had the most beautiful girl the world will ever see and she was in my room, blushing.

"Okay, suit yourself, are you going to shower now…or later?" I teased, knowing the answer

She put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow, "Ali."

"Haha ok ok," I said defensively, raising my hands, and as I did so, my towel dropped…and so did Em's mouth.

She looked me up and down, raking her eyes over me, and the way her eyes darkened and she slowly bit the corner of her lip made my legs weak, and could feel heat forming between my legs. I licked my own lips and when our eyes met, she shook her head, "Ali, you have to stop…for now at least."

I smiled at her adjustment to what she was saying…yeah, we'd have later.

"Okay Em, I'll save it for later, but," I walked up towards her and pushed my body against hers, hearing her gasp and try to keep her eyes on mine, not wanting to look any lower, I placed my hand on her neck, kissed the based and went to her ear, "you're going to owe me, deal?"

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, "Deal. Now go get dressed, I'll head downstairs and call the girls…this should be fun." And like that Em left me standing there, no clothes on, frustrated and almost ready to use those cuffs again and keep her in my room. _Patience Ali._

Emily's POV

It took Ali and me two hours to shop for food for dinner, we decided to make grilled chicken with smashed potatoes with a side of vegetables and for dessert Ali convinced me to help her make a cake: yellow cake and chocolate frosting with strawberries inside. It seemed simple enough, but when we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, I realized that this would be the first time Ali and I would be in public, together, as girlfriends. I sat still in my seat, rubbing the sweat from my palms off onto the thighs of my jeans.

"Okay Em, spit it out." Ali unbuckled her seat and turned her body to face me. "Well," she said, waiting, "what is it?"

I looked at her and stop running my hands across my legs, "Ali, it's nothing…it's just I know we're girlfriends, but this isn't my first time being seen in public with a girl, that way, and I know you're not exactly gay or whatever and I just don't know-" Ali reached across the seat and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Em, stop. Is this why you're nervous, you think I don't want to be seen with you?"

"Well I just want to make sure you still want to do this, I mean I guess I can wait until you're ready to be seen with me this way, I just don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or make people think-" but Ali wouldn't let me finish.

"Em, at this point, I'd only be uncomfortable if I wasn't attached to your hip in public, and forget what people will think! Since when I have cared about what other people think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am! The only person whose opinion I care about, and will ever care about is yours, I'm not gay and I'll never look at a boy like I used to. And do you want to know why?" I shook my head, letting her continue. "Because all I will ever see is you. I'll see how girls don't laugh like you, don't light up the room when they walk in. I'll think how guys wouldn't hold me like you, they'll never have a chance, and then I'll picture you, sleeping in my bed, or sitting next to me on my couch, your arm draped over me, holding me when the movie gets scary.

"Em, look at me." She held my hands tighter and when my eyes fell on her blue ones, filled with sincerity, she said softer this time, "Emily Fields, I love you and I want all of Rosewood and the whole world to know that I am yours. I want to hold your hands wherever we walk, I want to kiss you when we say sweet things or when we go to the movies, I want to call and tell the people on the phone at the restaurant that I want a reservation for me and _my girlfriend. _Do you understand?"

My heart was swelling in my chest and I nodded, "I'm yours too Ali, I love you."

"Good, I don't want you to feel ashamed; you want to grab my hand, do it. You want to stick you your hand in my back pocket while we walk, do it. I'm not ashamed of the way I feel about you, I won't be any more and I will never make you feel that way again. Okay?"

I smiled from ear to ear and I was glad that she was ready for this, "okay."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing me tenderly and when she pulled away she placed her forehead on mine, "C'mon let us show the whole store know that I'm yours and only yours." She got out the car and before she closed the door, she realized I was sitting in the seat still, soaking it all in, "you coming with me or not Fields?"

I laughed lightly and got out the car, little did she know, I would follow her to hell and back, _I have, _and I'd do it again and again as long as I knew that it'd end this way.

Ali walked over, interlaced my fingers in her hand and we went into the store.

Alison's POV

I took Em's hand in my own and kissed her cheek, walking into the grocery store. I was just getting her back so no way were some stupid people's stares or snide remarks going to keep me from_ my_ mermaid.

Inside the store Em and I decided to divide and conquer to save some time, I went to find chicken and things for the cake while she went for the vegetables and drinks. I seen Em across the store and as I started to walk up to her with my things in hand, I noticed an employee eying her from afar, making his way over to generically ask "Are you finding everything alright?"

I could barely hear him as I approached and it took a lot for me to stop from throwing this chicken breast at him. In my head I envisioned me yelling at him _"YES she's finding everything okay, the vegetables are all fucking next to each other, she's not blind!"_ Fortunately for him, I didn't do that, I took a deep breath and instead I walked behind an unknowing Em and placed one hand on her waist, "got everything babe?" I shot a death glare at the poor guy and he got the hint, Em didn't answer me and sent him off "no, we're fine, thank you," she was too sweet. But that didn't mean I wouldn't give up my signature back-the-hell-off glare, besides I didn't want anyone but me to look at Em that way.

"Ali, what was that?" Em looked at me, craning her neck towards me and I barely realized that Em was so oblivious to the way that guy was looking at her up and down, checking out what already taken. I laughed and shook my head; of course Em never realized that she always turned heads wherever she went, and the best and worst thing was that she didn't even have to try.

"Nothing Em, you ready?" She looked at me questioningly but followed me to the cash register.

We put the groceries on the conveyor belt and waited until the old lady in front of us grabbed her prune juice and left.

Em was in front of me and after she insisted she pay for food this time the cashier greeted her, "Hi, how are you?" I knew she was being polite but this cashier said it with a tone that I wasn't too happy with, and she asked Em, "Did you find everything alright?''

The cashier raised her eyes from the screen below her and took a good long look at Em as she turned to her purse to pull out her wallet, "Um yeah, I-"

"Yes, _we_ found everything just fine, thank you asking." I gave her my best you're-lucky-I-don't-slap-you smile. The cashier looked between Em and I a few times and I noticed her eyes widen just the slightest, as she backed off a little, "oh," she said with a noticeably less amount of enthusiasm as before.

Em paid and we put the groceries in the back seat of my car. Inside the car when I was just about to put the keys in the ignition, Em reached over and grabbed my hand, "hold on."

Emily's POV

"Ali, what was that about in the store?" I grabbed her hand in mine before she could start the car and made her look at me, I wanted to hear what was running through her mind when she was being so…rude…no, that wasn't it…"Wait, Ali, were you jealous?" I cocked an eyebrow and smirked in her direction.

She bit her lip and looked at me, smirking back, "If I said yes?"

I looked at her lips, "Well, if you said yes, I would kiss you right now, because jealous Ali is super hot. But if you weren't…" but like always she didn't let me finish, interrupting me by grabbing the collar of my shirt, "I was jealous, so jealous Em, maybe I was wrong, we shouldn't go out in public because if another guy or girl checks you out…"

My turn, "shutup and kiss me already."

Our lips crashed, molding perfectly into each others, we held each other's faces and Ali deepened it, pulling away slightly, "It's even worse because you never notice how good you look, or how many people look at you like that Em."

"Yeah? What, now, is it going to drive you crazy?" I teased.

"Too late, I'm already crazy, crazy about you and crazy in love with you."

I smiled, this is the part of Ali that I knew, it was the one I fell in love with, the one I will always love and have always seen, the one I want the whole world to see. I hate how we go back and forth always feeling like we'll never be good enough, but I sense it all changing now.

No One's POV

By the time both girls got back to Ali's house, it was almost 5 o'clock. Ali opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, Em following close behind with the bags in her hand.

"Okay Ali, what should I start on?"

"Um, well I'll do the cake; can you peel the potatoes and start to boil them? Then put the heat on medium for the chicken and the veggies can go last since they take the least amount of time."

Em set the bags on the counter, walked to Ali, placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and bought their bodies together, pecking Ali on the lips. Ali closed her eyes and when she opened them she laughed at a grinning Emily, inches from her face. "Em, what was that for?"

"I like when you talk about food like you're a chef?"

Ali cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "Are you sure you don't just like when I give you orders?"

Emily smiled, realizing she liked that too, "Well it's sexy either way. Tell me what to do again Alison." Em leaned in whispering into Ali ear, rolling her tongue the way she said Ali's full name, causing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine.

"Ugh, Em now look who's teasing, should we tell the girls to come tomorrow instead?" Ali half hoped Em would say yes…of course she didn't though.

"Aha no Ali, I already called them, Aria and Spence want to see us, Hanna, she knows, but I don't think she'll like that we cancelled on her. Besides she'll welcome herself in, you don't want to get caught do you?" It was Em's turn to raise an eyebrow and tease Ali.

"Ugh fine Em, but you owe me even more for teasing."

"Whatever you say babe, start with your cake."

Ali laughed, "I thought I was the one giving the orders?"

"Oh so it's not cute when I do it?"

"No…." Em dropped her head and Ali quipped up, "it's not sexy," she walked and ran her hands down the length of Em's arms, "it's more than cute, it's sexy, and hot and I want you to tell me what to do later when I'm wrapped all around you in my bed."

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flitter around, moving up to her chest. Ali laughed, both girls pulling away to start to prepare the food for their friends,

**one hour later**

"It's not funny Em, quit laughing." Emily was sitting on the counter next to Ali's cake, which was now lopsided thanks to Em.

"Ali, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident."

Ali was close to frustrated tears as she stared down at her cake. The bottom layer was frosted and the strawberries were cut and ready to be laid down for the filling, but when Em hoped on the counter, her hand knocked the cake pan with the top layer of cake to the floor. The cake was mostly in tact but one side was lower, making the cake have a slight lean that Em had tried to convince Ali that no one would be able to tell.

"C'mon Ali, Aria is a pie kind of girl and as soon as Hanna sees chocolate plus cake, she won't care what it's shaped like, as long as she can get her fork in it before anyone else does."

Ali laughed half heartedly but was still upset that she worked so hard on the cake and now it didn't even come out like she wanted.

Em continued to laugh, "I'm not laughing at your cake Ali, I really am sorry, I'm just laughing at your face, you still have chocolate frosting on your cheek and you look so cute when you're mad. Aha I can't help it."

Ali smirked and walked to wear Em was. She pushed the good part of the cake away and brought the bowl of frosting closer, "yeah, you really think it's cute, let me see," and before Em knew it, Ali pushed herself between Em's legs, her chest coming in contact with Em's stomach, their height difference even greater now that Em was sitting on the counter and Ali dipped her finger into the bowl and smudged some frosting along the side of Em's cheek. Em gasped, her mouth open in shock, she tried to pull away to look at her work, but Em wrapped her legs around Ali's torso and held her body near.

Ali grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the frosting and bit down, slower and more sensually than Em could handle, so she licked her lips and when Ali seen Em do this, she fed the strawberry to Em, running her thumb that was covered in the juice of the strawberry to coat Em's bottom lip. She sucked Em's lips into her mouth and moaned at the taste. Emily Fields and desserts were becoming one of Ali's most favorite of things.

"Mhm Em, you were right, it is cute. But I think you'd be even cuter if I put some here," Ali dipped her finger back into the bowl of chocolate and wiped the frosting along the side of Em's neck.

"Ali! Okay, I'm sorry, don't get it in my hair though." Em reached for a paper towel but was stopped when Ali pressed herself into Em's core and gripped both wrists in her hands, making Em immobilized. Then Ali leaned on her tiptoes, "no, let me get that for you Em," Ali smirked and brought her lips over the first smudge of chocolate, swirling her tongue over the chocolate and then sucking the frosting clean off of Em's neck. She sucked at her girlfriend's skin until Em, bent her head back and started moaning. Ali smiled and sucked her way higher up on Em's neck. When the frosting was gone, she put more over Em's neck and this time without any protests. Ali was surprised however, when she brought her finger to her mouth to lick the rest clean because Em stopped her and mimicked her words, "no, let me get that for you Ali," and Em grabbed her hand and one by one she sucked each one of Ali's fingers into her mouth, sucking hard until each one was clean, then she rolled her tongue around each tip for good measure. Ali stood with eyes glued to Em's mouth and the way each one of her fingers disappeared into it, her lips wrapped tightly around each finger before pulling away and moving to next.

Ali bit her lip and as soon as her fingers were clean, she sucked and kissed her way back over Em's neck, alternating between sucks, kisses and gentle bites, swirling her tongue over each little mark to soothe away the redness. Then when they were both "clean" Ali brought her lips back to Em's mouth and they shared a kiss, each girl clawing at the other, kissing deeper until they felt like their lips were swollen. Ali pulled away and this Em leaned forward kissing Ali's neck deeply, leaving a mark to match hers at the base of her neck. Ali ran her hands through Em's long dark hair, down her back, cupped her ass against the counter and finally brought them around to her stomach, dragging them against her body, higher and higher, bringing part of her shirt up so that Em's flat stomach was slightly exposed.

She moved her hands higher up Em stomach until she was holding her breasts, massaging each one in her hand until Em moaned and bit down over Ali's collarbone, causing her to hiss out in a delicious pain, she loved when Em marked her, just like when she marked Em in private places that no one but her would ever be able to see: like the inside of her thighs, around her navel, low on her chest, surrounding her breasts…Ali loved knowing that Em could look at her body and see all the places that Ali's mouth had been.

A strong need and hunger came over Ali's body and she suddenly craved Em more than usual. She dragged her hands back down Em's body and quickly undid Em's button at the top of her jeans.

"Ali," Em said breathlessly, "what're you doing, the girls will be here soon."

"Then I'll just have to be fast," Ali practically growled, slipping her hands into Em's underwear cupping her sex, "and you're already so hot for me Em, I can't wait till later."

Emily couldn't believe she and Ali were going to have sex on her counter but when Ali started sliding her fingers over her hot flesh, she couldn't remember why it seemed like such a bad idea. Em wrapped her hands around neck, tightened her legs around her torso and arched her head back. Ali started kissing Em's neck and pushed a single into Em's hot, wet folds, moaning at how hot and tight she was…and how wet she already was.

Emily squeezed her hand at the back of Ali's neck and brought their lips together, moaning into her mouth. "God, Ali, that feels so good. Don't stop." Em was barely able to let the words escape her lips.

Ali was encouraged and slipped in another finger, pushing harder…faster…deeper into Em, until Em was rocking her hips into Ali's hand. Em's walls were tightening and Ali could tell she was close. Em had her eyes slammed shut, she was biting her lip and her grip on Ali's shoulders was getting tighter. Ali starting grinding her body into Em, the fact that they were still fully clothed created more friction and turned Ali on even more, she wanted Em. And she wanted Em on _her _counter, so every day when she walked into the kitchen, the image of Em, falling apart in her hands right here would play through her mind. No bowl of cereal eaten here would ever be the same, and Ali sooo didn't mind.

She loved when Em completely lost control as her senses came over her and she crashed down from her orgasm. Emily was so sexy when Ali was making her body pulsate and quiver under her. The noises Em made when she was coming, the way she moaned Ali's name, the roughness of her hands, when she pressed her nails into her skin, Ali wanted to feel that right now, wanted Em to feel it. So Ali, started working Em faster, both girls panting for air, Ali's body thrusting her hand into Em's hot center. She used another hand to hold Em's hip in place and soon Em found her hands wrapped over the edge of the counter, so tight her muscles in her arms started shaking, Em was close, "GOD ALI I'M SO CLOSE I'M GONNA…"

Ali moved and kissed the rest of the words from Em's mouth and that's when Emily couldn't take any more so she tightened her walls over Ali's fingers, wrapped her tongue in her mouth, squeezed her legs around Ali, bucked her hips and…

_*****TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 26*****_

_**I'll be posting the second half of this in Chapter 26, Homecoming Part 2: The Dinner, but as usual please leave your reviews! I'll be back with the rest in a few hours ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_***** I want to dedicate this chapter to those of you who have been following me and this story since the first chapter, I do this for you. You know who you are. Thank you for being so patient and leaving kind reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update, midterms are very time consuming, as is the rest of college and all of life's curveballs…so honestly, thank you. Tell me what you think if you want, also leave any requests or prompts for me to write one shots later, I'm open to everything…I think? Haha, anyways please read and enjoy.**____** *****_

**Chapter 26: Homecoming Part 2: The Dinner and Sleepover**

…_continued…_

No One's POV

…and just as Em was going to release, there was a loud and obnoxious knock at the door. Em sighed frustrated beyond anyone's belief and Ali pulled away quickly, straightening herself and laughing into Em's ear, "Ooops I guess I wasn't quick enough this time…to be continued then I guess?"

Em groaned and slid off the counter, fixing her clothes and her hair, and reapplying chapstick as Ali walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"ALI! EM! C'mon you guys, you know who the hell it is! Hurry up and open the door, I have to pee!"

Ali looked at Em, with a smirk, making sure she was decent, so that she could open the door, and when Em nodded, Ali barely unlocked the door, before Hanna came barging in at practically ran to Ali's bathroom. Aria and Spencer came in right after, laughing at Hanna and then both girls stuck an arm out and brought Ali in for a small group hug.

"Ugh Ali, we missed you, and Em. How was your trip?" Aria pulled away and already the questions were beginning.

Spencer was next, "yeah, where'd you guys go, what'd you guys do?"

Ali stood there and for once she didn't have the words to say to her friends and like always, Em came in and rescued her, "Ali and I will tell you all about it…but not right at this moment. Can we eat first?"

And as if on cue, Hanna came from the bathroom, "so are we going to eat now or what? I'm starrrrrving and it smells amazing in here – wait, OMG is that cake?"

The girls laughed and Ali used the distraction to walk back into the kitchen and set the table for the four of them to have dinner.

Aria walked in, "well I guess I shouldn't have brought some pie over, sorry Ali, Em didn't tell me what we were having and you know I like pie." The smaller brunette shrugged her shoulders and set it down on the counter. Hanna started laughing and then elbowed Em in the side.

She leaned into her ear, "so how are you guys going to tell them? Like just say it, or give them hints, do you want me to help because you know I can – "

"What are you two whispering about over there," Spencer gave her signature Spencer Hastings look, letting each girl know that she'd find out anyway.

"Nothing," both Hanna and Em said at the same time.

"You two sure? It sure doesn't seem like nothing." Spencer raised her eyebrow and in the girls defense, Ali jumped in, "calm down Spence. Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Oh and you know too then Ali?," she turned to Aria, "Aria do you have any idea what they're talking about or are the two of us just getting left out of these things? Is this why Em called us, to let us in on your little secret?"

"Yeah," Aria chimed, "you've been acting a little strange, and we've only been here like 5 minutes, what is it, spill."

Hanna departed Em's side and walked awkwardly to the couch in the living room. Em and Ali exchanged looks and Ali started chewing the inside of her lip, Em fiddled with her hands. Em was the one who spoke up, "I think maybe you guys should sit down."

Spencer and Aria and exchanged questioning looks but took their places by Hanna's side on Ali's couch.

Em and Ali walked into the living room, standing feet in front of the girls and when both started staring everywhere but their eyes, Spencer started to grow impatient, "so are you both going to stand there and stare blankly or is there something you'd like to say? Ali? Em, why'd you call us?"

Ali looked at Em and took a deep breath, "Well as you can tell, Em isn't mad at me anymore."

"Yeah, we noticed when she was the one to tell us to come to your house, Ali, we don't need to be detectives for that," Spencer stated.

Aria was next, "Yeah and we didn't want to ask, we just assumed that the two of you worked it out…you have worked it all out."

"Yeah, we, um we're fine."

Ali turned to Em when she finished, "Actually Em and I are more than fine."

Hanna felt a smile creep over her face.

"More than okay, Ali what are you saying," Aria asked, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, spit it out guys I'm hungry," Hanna whined and both Em and Ali shot her death glares.

Ali moved her hand and grabbed Em's tenderly. Em, who was shocked at first, looked down at them and then intertwined her fingers and gave them a tight squeeze. Spencer and Aria's eyes dropped to the girls hands and then to each other, Ali continued "I've asked Em to be my girlfriend."

Em looked longingly into Ali's eyes, remembering the morning she woke up and, "And I said yes."

Spencer closed her mouth which was hanging open for some time and remained speechless.

"Ugh, finally thank you, now that that's over with, guys can we please eat."

"Hanna the food can wait…wait, _you_ knew already? How," Spencer seemed upset and Em couldn't understand why. Ali could, she did. She knew the girl loved her but she also knew that she loved Em too, maybe even more. She would never stop feeling like she was the outsider out of the five of them. The other four have gotten so close over the years and she knows that Spencer is concerned for Em. Ali realized that Em actually wasn't the only person she'd need to convince about her love for Emily.

Ali knew she said she never cared about anyone else's opinion, but if Em was going to be happy, Ali knew it would mean a lot if she had all of the girls support on their relationship.

Hanna fidgeted in her seat; she was stuck between Aria and Spencer who were glaring at her, waiting for answers…from anyone.

But for once, Hanna was quiet and sat awkwardly between her friends. She looked between Em and Ali, eyes pleading for help. And that was when Ali spoke up again.

"Spencer, calm down, Hanna knew because I told her a long time ago." Ali looked at Hanna and smiled, remembering when she went to the other blonde's house and apologized for everything she had ever put Hanna through, EVERYTHING. She went there when she realized Em wanted nothing to do with her and of her three "friends" left, she had just seemed like the one to go to first. Hanna surprisingly let Ali into her house and both girls went to Hanna's room where Ali sat on her bed and the other blonde stood, watching her, listening to everything that Ali was going to say. When she finished, Hanna had even slapped her but Ali sat still on her bed, waiting for what was to come next: Han ended up forgiving her and both girls cried and from that night till now, Hanna and Ali have stayed close.

"Told her what exactly?"

Aria looked between Hanna an Ali incredulously, "yeah, I thought we all agreed on no more lies and secrets?"

Ali looked down with a heavy sigh. She felt like she was taking steps backward instead of forward. " I know, we did, but with Em still so mad at me and you girls barely letting me back into the little circle we have, I just didn't have the courage to say it around you all. I was still hurting."

Spencer's body relaxed slightly, her shoulders falling forward, her back arching slightly. It seemed as if she let out a deep and heavy sigh, "Ali, why wouldn't you just-"

"Because!" Ali exclaimed out of frustration and then silence fell across her lips, she was shocked that she had spoken out the way she did, she was just getting so worked up.

"Because…?" Spencer prompted and Ali struggled to continue.

"Because I, I - " Ali fidgeted again with her hands until Em reached over and grabbed one in her own, running her thumb over the back.

"Ali," Em said in a low voice, still loud enough for Ali and the others to hear, "you don't have explain yourself to everyone ok? I know and - " but Ali cut off the rest of Em's words.

"But don't I, Em?" At this point Ali felt like she was on the verge of tears and Em stood next to her, fidgeted with her own hands after Ali had ripped hers away. She didn't know what to say so Ali continued to shout. "Don't I? Don't I have to explain to everyone? You won't be happy if they don't believe me, I know how important they all are to you Em, I do. I need their approval because I would make you choose, despite what people still believe, I'm not an evil bitch…I was, but not anymore." At her last words, Ali averted her eyes towards Spencer, who sat, shocked on the couch, speechless, for the first time.

Hanna made a move like she was about to move from her seat to join Ali at her side, but Ali raised her hand, stopping her, "No, it's alright Hanna."

Spencer sat uncomfortably, feeling the guilt wash over her. She knew how much pain Ali went through in the past several weeks. Spencer and the others watched Ali refuse to eat and distance herself, so the brunette had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She could see in Alison's eyes that she was being completely honest, but before she said so, her mind brought her back to the countless nights she, Hanna, Aria or all three of them had found Emily, drunk and passed out somewhere. The three of them never told Em this, but when they found her, she was always a total mess, and more times than not, she had cried for Ali.

It broke Spencer's heart to watch her best friend go through that…again. And again, and again. Each time it happened, she had to try harder not to yell at Ali. But seeing them together, like _this _seemed right. Em and Ali have both been through whirlwinds of pain and anger but knew that in the span of a few days, Ali had taken big steps to ease that pain and ease away Em's doubts.

"Ali, I – I didn't mean- I" and for the first time, Spencer felt uncomfortable speaking her mind, she felt ashamed that she didn't believe Ali, especially since her, Ar and Han worked so hard to let her in.

Ali looked into her friend's eyes, and instead of the anger she knew she should feel, she felt something else. These emotions were all new to her, so she couldn't quite place what it was.

"Spencer," Ali started and everyone in the room could sense the tiredness in her voice. Emily reached out her hand and placed it on the small of her back, she knew that whatever Ali was about to say, was not going to be easy. It had taken her so long to get Em's heart back, so Em knew that Ali was going to have to be careful and precise and say what she needed everyone to hear, "you know why I didn't tell you all before I told Emily?" it was a rhetorical question so Aria and Spencer sat back, quiet.

"I didn't say anything because I was scared okay? Yeah I know, Alison DiLaurentis, scared? Never in a million years right? I know I have more apologizing to do to all of you but I couldn't just fess up every single feeling I had for Em, if I was still scared that she would shoot me down. I guess…I just didn't have the courage to listen to you if you all told me it wouldn't work. Spence, you've always been 100% honest with me, even when I didn't like it, and I was afraid that if you told me something I didn't want to hear, I knew it would be the truth, and I just wasn't ready."

Spencer only nodded. Hanna sat back and listened to Ali pour parts of her heart out. Emily stared at the side of her girlfriend's face and rubbed her hand in small circles on her back. Hearing Ali talk like this, in front of everyone, made Em's heart swell even more. She knew this wasn't easy, she watched for days, weeks, months and even years as Ali struggled to talk about her feelings; it was always easier for her to mask them with hatred or games. Em's eyes softened and she could feel herself falling even deeper for Ali.

But Ali wasn't finished. "I didn't forget about you Aria. I especially couldn't come to you because I honestly didn't know what you would say. And you all know me, I don't usually like being the one getting the surprises, not unless I know something about it first." She turned to Em and gave a half smile; a glint of playfulness was in her eyes. "I didn't come to you because I had no idea whether you would root me on, or tell me how ridiculous I am."

Aria turned her head to the side and Ali assumed it was because she wasn't making the connection. "Aria, you know all about forbidden love. You know how it feels to want something that you know in your heart feels right, but when brought to the surface is so wrong." Aria's eyes widened when she realized Ali was talking about her relationship with Ezra. "I've seen the way you two have looked at each other, and I want that," she turned to Em, "I'm getting it." Emily and Ali shared a smile before Ali continued, "but I also know how incredibly big your heart is. You remind me of Em that way. And I was honestly afraid that because of how much you loved Em, you would tell me to stay away."

Aria looked hurt, but not hurt for herself, but hurt that Ali was this conflicted. Ali opened her mouth again to speak but Spencer surprised everyone by standing up abruptly and walking over to Ali. Truth be told, Em was almost afraid that Spencer was going to slap her girlfriend or yell in her face but instead, Spencer placed her hands on Ali's shoulders, "Ali, I'm sure we've heard enough. Right?" And Spencer turned to Ali and Hanna who still sat on the couch.

"Right." Both girls said in unison and got up to join Spencer as she pulled Ali and Em in for a group hug.

Emily was on the verge of tears at how perfect this all was. It was surreal to watch as her circle of friends cascaded over Ali, fully forgiving and believing her. Emily thought of the times all three of the girls were upset when she hid that fact that she was meeting Ali. The night they met in the warehouse and Spencer interrupted them. They'd told Em that she was a fool to believe Ali and now, her she was, with her best friends and her girlfriend. A chill still went down her spine, she was still getting used to the fact that Ali was actually her girlfriend, that Ali had been the one to ask. Em had always imagined that she was the one that would do so, but she hoped she get to ask Ali something important later on in their relationship.

It seemed like a few minutes passed in silence before the growling of Hanna's stomach cut the silence.

"Guys this is sweet and all, but can we pleeeeease eat now? We shouldn't let the food get cold, I'm sure Ali and Em worked hard, or hardly worked, you shoulda seen them this morning when-"

"Um, Hanna, I'm fairly new to these to being a couple, let's not ruin my appetite by telling us what you probably walked in on them doing." Spencer shook the thought from her mind.

"Actually Spence, it's what we weren't doing this morning," Ali smirked her usual smirk and Spencer laughed.

"Aaand we're back to normal." Spencer said in a sarcastic but playful tone.

Aria looked at Em who was blushing from Ali's comment, "Some things just never change," the shorter friend observed. Ali looked at Em and kissed her on the cheek. "Yup, I wasn't kidding when I said Em was sexy in the sheets, shy on the streets."

Aria smiled and awed them, "Okay it's official, you two are too cute together."

"Yeah," Spencer added, "too cute, I might barf before I even eat."

Ali laughed and when they all spun towards the kitchen, Hanna was standing on her tiptoes, reaching for a plate in one of Ali's cupboards, "What," she asked, "you guys can stay there and keep talking but I guarantee there won't be much left when you get here.

Emily stood back and watched as the girls walked towards the kitchen. As Ali started to make her way over, Emily grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard enough to spin Ali around and pressed her hands into the back of the blonde's back hard enough to make their bodies flush against one another.

"Em what are you-," Ali started, clearly surprised, but Em simply cut her off by putting her finger to Ali's lips.

Emily locked her eyes with Ali's, brown eyes swirling with warmth that bore into Ali's blue ones, glinting brightly in the light, "I love you."

Ali's heart nearly skipped a beat, "I love you too Emily."

They shared a warm kiss before Hanna walked over, "Aw c'mon guys, keep it G rated ok?" Ali tried to pull away but Em just tightened her grip. Hanna came over and stuck her arm right in between them, "quit it for at least an hour so we can eat."

Emily laughed released her hold on Ali, "Hanna if you value your arm, I would move it, like now."

"OMG Ali, you taught you how to cook?" Aria groaned.

"Or how to bake? I seriously had like half of the cake to myself." Hanna moaned and leaned back in the chair.

"And I think the other half is on your face," Spencer said between laughs. Hanna sat up and wiped a smudge of chocolate frosting from her face with a napkin.

"I would be offended Spence, but that was seriously so good. So good I even ignored that fact that is was crooked.

Emily burst into laughter when Ali stopped what she was doing and shot her a death glare, "Em, that's not funny, I told you!"

Ali continued to take the plates to the sink and Emily stood up to join her, but not before she turned to Hanna and mouthed 'thanks.' Hanna shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' back.

"Ali, the cake was amazing, it was barely crooked," Hanna tried to help Em but Ali ignored her.

"Hey don't be like this Ali," Em walked right behind Ali and placed her hands on her hips.

From the dining room, Ali could hear as Spencer suggested, "Hey why don't we get changed and find a movie to put in?"

Emily started to rub her hands gently over Ali's waist and little did she know, Ali had closed her eyes, biting her lip at the touch of Em's hands on her, "Ali, don't be mad at me."

Ali turned her head to the side and once the girls were out of view, she spun around fast, facing Em with a smirk on her face. Emily knew that look all too well, especially in these last few days they'd spent together "Em, I'm not mad," she tapped her finger on Em's nose, then trailed her finger down her neck, over the low cut tee she was wearing, playing her fingers over Em's chest. Ali lowered her voice and leaned into Em's ear, "I just wanted to get you alone." Each word made Ali's lips graze Em's earlobe and Emily smiled, letting Ali lean in, pressing their lips together.

Ali's lips were wet and warm, moving in perfect rhythm against Em's. Em was surprised at first but quickly started kissing Ali back. They fought for dominance until Em gave in and let Ali do most of the work.

Ali reached her hands up to wrap in Em's long hair, deepening their kiss, eliciting a moan from Em once Ali darted her tongue inside her mouth. Soon Em was unable to resist and she pushed her body forward until Ali's back pressed hard into the counter, and when she gasped in surprise, Em used that opportunity then to slip a thigh in between Ali's legs nudging it open roughly. Ali bit onto Em's lower lip to hold in a moan and involuntarily rolled her hips. Em couldn't believe it, didn't even think it was possible, but she was sure Ali was a little more than aroused.

They kissed for what seemed like minutes, both girls becoming breathless, but neither one dared to pull away. Emily moved her hands from Ali's hips and placed one on the counter to steady herself and the other slipped just beneath the hem of Ali's shirt, resting on the smooth skin of her stomach.

Ali had to pull away first, and she used her hands to pull Em's face away, "let me breath Em." Ali said each word between gasps and labored breaths.

Emily said nothing and pressed her thigh up a little harder. Smirking as Ali groaned, breathless, and panting under Em. Her movements caused their chests to rub and Emily bit her lip before leaning down and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses all over the flesh of Ali's neck.

Ali held her hands in Em's hair a little tighter and gently rolled her hips again against Em's thigh. "God, Em, you don't know how bad I wanted to touch you under the table earlier."

Em moaned against Ali's skin, so the blonde continued. "or drag my hands," Ali slipped one hand down and cupped Em's ass, "up and down your leg, between your thighs," she moved one hand and cupped Emily through her jeans. Emily's lips left Ali's flesh as she tossed her head back.

Ali smiled and decided it her turn to feel the skin of Em's neck under her lips, her tongue. Ali grabbed Em's neck in her hands and roughly brought her down, clamping her lips over tan skin when she had enough leverage.

Soon the world Ali and Em were in only consisted of each other, each girl was incapable of thinking about anything else other than each other…and their roaming hands, hot lips, wet tongues, hardened breasts and deep moans.

Em shut her eyes and focused on the feel of Ali's hot mouth on her neck. It took awhile before Em realized that Ali was sucking her neck harder than usual. Ali even bit down hard over Em's pulse point, unable to resist the desire coursing through her veins now. Ali felt an uncomfortable feeling settle into the pit of her stomach, a feeling only Em knew how to remedy.

"Ali, I won't be able to hide that." Em said half worriedly, half out of breath.

Ali smirked and sucked harder on the same spot, swirling her tongue in light circles to soothe away the redness, "I know, and it's good because I don't want you to. It's my little mark." Ali trailed her tongue lightly around its perimeter, practically growling as she spoke, "I want everyone to know, YOU. ARE. MINE." At 'mine' Ali clamped her mouth down again, this time grazing her teeth over Emily's skin.

Em couldn't muster a response to that. She could only squirm, shifting her leg under Ali a little more, feeling as a flush of heat made its way in between her legs. Her hands roamed farther up on Ali's torso, playing with the bottom of Ali's bra, she was just about to slip one finger underneath, play with Ali's hardening nipples when an all too familiar voice cut them off. Ali groaned and Em rested her head against her shoulder, her hands slipping from under Ali's blouse, just as she rolled away from Ali.

Hanna barged over, "Have you two made up yet because Spence and Aria are already getting tired and I want to press play on the mov- OHMYGOD. Is that a…no way! Emily!" Hanna laughed and made her way closer to Em, to get a better look.

Ali looked up at Hanna, her irritated face becoming curious. She followed Hanna's line of sight and soon her eyes landed on exactly what Hanna was getting all giddy about. Right on the left side of Em's neck right at the base, was a red mark, about 2-3 inches wide.

Ali smirked, proud of her work and Emily clasped a hand to the side of her neck, her cheeks burning a bright crimson color.

"Holy shit Em, you let Ali do that to you? Geez Ali, who knew that you wanted Em that bad? I thought you were mad at her about the cake thing, or whatever _that_ was about. Haha I'd hate to walk in on you guys when Em makes you happy." Hanna snickered and Ali only smirked, knowing exactly what happens when Ali and Em are… 'happy' with each other.

"I pretended to be upset because I knew Em would follow me, and you guys would leave to give us space…I wanted her alone." Ali shot a devious look at Em and Em returned with a smug look of her own, remembering exactly how she felt about a minute ago. Maybe she liked when Ali was 'upset' with her.

"Eh hem, hello, Hanna is still here, remember? Stop making eye sex and c'mon, we're all waiting for you guys."

Ali laughed and walked over to Em, intertwining their hands together, following Hanna to the living room, "you're lucky I let you all spend the night, or it wouldn't just be eye sex."

Hanna choked on her own breath and Emily felt heat rush to her cheeks, and other more intimate places. Ali looked over at Em, recognized the look on her face and smiled, biting the corner of her lip, knowing exactly what was running through her mind so she leaned to Em's ear, "don't worry babe," Ali coaxed in a whisper, "because as soon as the girls are gone," Ali trailed her hand down Em's back, "I'll have you all to myself, and we can finish what we started." Em shuddered and bit made a moan, part of her wished she wouldn't have suggested that the girls spend the night.

Alison's POV

Em and I walked into the living room, hand in hand, and I had to admit to myself that it felt good, to finally be and act exactly the way I should've those years ago. Maybe things would have been different, easier even, if I had just listened to Em all those years ago; if I had stopped building walls and pushing Em away, and now her I am, learning how to love.

Em's hand squeezed my hand a little harder and when I turned my head towards her, she wore a worried look on her face.

I smiled as genuinely as I could and shook my head. Her eyes pressed me but I turned my attention to my transformed living room.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind Ali, but we pulled out the sofa couch and went ahead and set everything else, just like old times."

Hanna smirked before sitting down in a chair, except Em didn't usually have a hickey in the old times."

Spencer and Aria's eyes roamed over Em's neck, and once both found the red mark, they shared the same expression: wide eyes, raised eyebrows and a gaping mouth. Then they snapped it shut and stared between me and Em. Em blushed and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

Hanna laughed again, "So yeah, other than that…"

Aria finished for Hanna, "just like old times."

I smiled at Aria who sat crossed legged next to Spencer, both girls sitting comfortably on many of the extra blankets from my closet. 'Just like old times.' It felt so good to hear, it's been years since all 5 of us hung out like normal teens, whatever normal was to us nowadays. I couldn't help but feel like I was dreaming and I was scared that I was going to wake up soon and all this would be gone, Em would be gone.

Before I knew it, Em's free hand was waving in front of my face, "Ali, hey, are you okay?"

I was snapped from my reverie at her soft voice. I shook my head to show everyone I was just in deep thought.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine, I was just-"

"Thinking? Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately." The other girls turned their attention to me and I said most of the truth.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that it's been a while since we were all together, doing something 'normal.' Aria said 'just like old times,' and I guess I was just remembering the last time that was."

The girls nodded approvingly before Hanna spoke up, "yeah it seems like it was a lifetime ago…but at the same time, when we're all here like this, it feels like it was just yesterday."

I sensed the other girls thinking about it too, their stares started looking _through_ instead of _at_ things.

Spencer laughed lightly, "I remember a few years back when we all spent the night in the barn, Em and Hanna did karaoke to some, who was it?"

Hanna sighed and then laughed, "It was Katy Perry Spence."

I watched as Spencer continued, "Yeah her song, and when you were done Hanna, you started eating all these sweets, and when you woke up you had frosting all in your hair."

I felt Em's body, so close to mine, shake with light laughter, I looked at her watching her laugh and reveled in the sight of her smile. I had spent two years trying to memorize the way she smiled, or how her laugh sounded, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

"Hey," Hanna was on the defense, "that was such a long time ago okay. We were young and I didn't know how to say no to a red velvet cupcake."

Spencer smirked, "oh yeah, then what's changed?"

Hanna threw a pillow from the chair at Spencer. "I know how to say 'later.'"

We all started laughing, and Em pulled me to the sofa bed. Just as before, we always shared where we slept at sleepovers. I sat into her body, her arms around my waist, her legs stretched out on either side of mine, and I rested my head in the borough of her chest. She was warm and her body encompassed my smaller frame, I felt safe and protected. The girls shared 'awes' at our gesture and when the laughing died down, it got silent for a few seconds.

Aria spoke next, "yeah and now we're all seniors and our school year is about to come to an end."

A cold chill ran through my body at the mention of our senior year ending. Em's senior year was ending. I didn't have enough credits to graduate on time and I had no clue had Em's plans were. I felt Em's body stiffen at the mention and I knew instantly she was thinking of the same thing. I also knew she probably knew what her plans were, and if it weren't for the others, I'd press her about it.

She sighed behind me, "yeah well right now all I know is that it's not even April yet, we've got time and right now I just want be with you guys and watch a movie."

I could tell by her voice that something was up. Hanna moved to put the movie in after Spencer and Aria agreed with Em. I took the opportunity where the attention wasn't on us and turned my body to Em. "Em, is everything alright?"

I looked into her brown eyes and I sensed sadness, but she managed a smile, "yeah Ali."

I wasn't buying it. "Okay Em, but I know you're lying."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off, "it's okay Em, not now, we don't have to do this now."

She looked down, hurt. I didn't mean to come off upset, so I leaned in and kissed her cheek, I turned more and reached a finger to push her chin up, "Hey, I'm not upset ok? I just…I know we have stuff to talk about, it's just not right now okay?"

Em's eyes met mine, and she nodded. It bothered me that she lied about hiding something. Usually it was reversed. I guess I finally get a glimpse at how Em felt all the times I lied blatantly to her face, even though I knew she could see through me.

I leaned back into Em and let her hands trail up and down along my arms. The motion soothed my worries and I placed my hands on top of her thighs and ran my own hands across and down her thighs, traced my fingers in a circle around her knee cap and ran my hands back up her thigh. We touched each this way, it wasn't sexual but it was intimate and personal. It felt so good to have her near. It felt good for me to be with her like this and not worry about anything…for now. As soon as the movie's opening credits started rolling, the girls cuddled under blankets in their usual spots and I snuggled deeper into Em under our shared blanket.

Her hands wrapped around my torso and her slipped her hands under the hem of my shirt and began stroking her fingers lightly over my stomach. The small contact sent rivulets of pleasure through my nerves. My senses under my skin were like live wires, every touch between us was electric, and I longed to feel more of her skin but both of us just sat and enjoyed the feel of this moment.

That moment didn't last very long. Halfway through the movie, Hanna's stomach started to grumble, "Hey Ali, do you have any snacks?"

I sighed, always the same old Hanna. If she really did move to New York, or Los Angeles, I was honestly going to miss her so much, "yes Hanna, what do you want?"

"Come with me to make popcorn." She titled her head towards the kitchen, her eyes beckoning me to go with her to the kitchen.

"You know where everything is Han, go and-"

"Ali, can you please?" If I knew any better, Hanna had something on her mind that she needed to say.

I groaned and started to move, missing the warmth of Em's body when I stood. I placed my hand on the armrest and leaned in, pecking her on the lips, "I'll be right back."

She looked up and smiled, god she was breathtaking, "and I'll be right here, waiting."

"Em, it'll be like 3 minutes, she'll be back." Em shot Hanna her best…well I had no clue what that face meant…either way, it was still cute.

As soon as Hanna and I were in the kitchen, she went to the cupboard and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and as soon as the buzzing sound drowned out the background noise from the TV, we both turned towards each other. I was right, she had to tell me something.

"Spit it out Han, what is it?"

She looked somewhat surprised, "How did you- oh well that's not what matters, Ali I have to talk to you about something."

I placed a hand on my hip, "you don't say, no what is it?"

She looked to the side, like she always does before she says something important or hard. She took a deep breath and on her exhale, "it's about you and Emily."

I was shocked, "What about us Hanna I thought-"

"Ali, wait, I'm not attacking you guys right now, okay? Just listen to me."

I looked at the time on the microwave, "okay well you have 1 minute 50 seconds."

Hanna looked at the microwave and whipped her head back towards me, "look Ali, I said it's about you and Em, but I mean it's about you guys like later on."

I looked at her questioningly, letting her continue without interruption. "I just, okay well look into that living room," she pointed her hand behind her and my eyes followed, "what do you see?"

I was confused and wasn't sure what she wanted me to say at this point, "umm, I don't know Hanna, it's my living room. I see the TV, my couches, Spencer, Aria, of course Emily and-"

"Okay, well you know what I see?" It was rhetorical so I waited for her to finish, "I see a small family, _my _family. My _sisters._ I see that in Spencer, in Aria, in Em." She paused and waited for our blue eyes to meet, "and I see it you okay?"

I nodded unsure of where this was going. She was right, the girls were her family, "Hanna, but what does this-" she cut me off.

"Have to do with you and Em? Well, Spencer has Melissa I guess, if you count her as a sister, Aria has Mike, even you have Jason. But I don't really have anyone you know? I mean we all have our boyfriends, but other than Caleb, it's just me and my mom. I don't really talk to my dad anymore, so it's just me. And then Em, too. Her mom is always working, her dad is always stationed somewhere far or whatever.

"Ali, what I'm getting at is now you and Em have each other. Our little family is back together. Look in their, don't we look happy?"

I nodded, "yeah, yeah we do."

"Exactly, we're happy right now, and all getting along. Ali, I don't want that to change."

I was starting to get what Hanna was getting at.

"Ali, you know I want you and Em to be together, you know I do. But I've seen you two when we were younger and I see you two now. I just, I," she was struggling to let go what she needed to say.

I helped her, "And you're afraid that I'm going to break Em's heart again and our little circle will be broken again?"

She looked at me with weary eyes. "I know it sounds selfish, but I can't deal with that again. I'm sure Spencer and Aria don't want to either. Just promise me Ali, that you'll do what it takes to work, me us. Do it for yourself, do it for Em...she loves you, and despite what you think, you deserve to be happy. Ali you deserve love."

I stood in awe, staring at Hanna. I never knew she could be this earnest and open about these kinds of things. It pained me to feel that Hanna doubted me, but she had faith in me, I knew she did.

"Ali, just make sure that you don't mess up, and if you do, don't run, and don't take years to fix it."

She didn't wait for an answer as the microwave dinged. She poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked into the living room.

I stood there, alone in my kitchen and soon felt a tear slip from my eye. I was Hanna's family. I was the girls' "sister." Hanna may have her moments but she was right. I wiped the tear from my eye and made my way towards the living room. I nuzzled back into Em's arms, felt her steady breathing raise her chest, up and down, steadily. I relaxed as her steady heartbeat thudded against my back and I slowly let my eyes drift shut during the movie. I kissed Em goodnight and before I shut my eyes, I took one last look at Spencer sitting up against the sofa, I watched Aria's head fall into Spencer's lap and I watched as Hanna popped pieces of popcorn into her mouth, some spilling onto the floor around her.

_I promise, Hanna._

I was making all these promises, to Hanna, to Em, to myself; I just hoped that I had the strength to keep them all.

_*****Hey! So, wooo that's over, I know there wasn't any Em's POV and I cut a few Emison "scenes" from this chapter, but I hope you all still liked it? It seemed to just go/flow better this way. I've had a lot of positive feedback on my portrayal of the girls…mostly on Hanna's character, so I wanted to share more of 'my' Hanna Marin with you all. But that's not all; Spencer and Alison will have a moment, as well as Em and Aria and in the next chapter, look forward to a little angst, more Emison in public :) and more friendship dynamics. But no worries, there will be plenty of fun and humor too! Don't be shy to leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, requests…etc! I'm on break for a week so be on the lookout for faster updates. (New Stories?) Thank you all for reading and being the best!*****_

_**-XOXO, Lina :***_


	27. Chapter 27

_***** Just want to show some gratitude before you all start to read: To Emisonnn18, yes I will post the second Halloween chapter soon. And to my new reader, guest from NY, thank you. To my new guest who leaves reviews, love you. And to wishfulthinkingpowell, I thank you so much! You guys are awesome, and seriously make my day.**_

_**Now, hello, so like I said in the previous chapter, I was going to be updating a little faster. Thank you all for reading this far, I look forward to sharing some of my new work, but all in good time. *wink wink* Anyways, please enjoy this chapter…things will be moving quick pretty soon…lots of things coming up in this story and I'm excited to get them to you. Read, enjoy and review! P.S. For some of you out there, who get paranoid, just so you don't freak at the title, April is NOT a person. Haha*****_

_**I'll be back soon bitches.**_

_**-L**_

**Chapter 27 : The Morning After &amp; April**

Emily's POV

Ali came back from the kitchen a little while after Hanna, and without a word, crawled back into my arms, covered us with the heavy blanket and nuzzled her body back into the cradle I formed with mine. It felt nice to hold her so close to me, our bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces yet I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. In this moment that felt so right, I felt like maybe something was off between us. It might have been the fact that Ali and I had just got together and now at the mention of graduation and college, our future together seemed hard to picture.

We would have to talk soon, I knew it. I had to come clean and I know she would have a lot to say. Ali shifted her body one more time, her head cradled into my chest and my worries slowly slipped away as I recognized the warm vanilla scent of her hair, vanilla and something distinctly just Ali. She felt like home to me, she smelled like home…so I focused on that, and held her tighter. Soon we all fell quiet, either sleeping or watching the movie but soon the whole room fell into silence, all background noises ceased to exist and all I could concentrate was the woman in my arms, and I fell asleep, our heart beats thumping in tandem, mine against her back, hers against my chest.

**_In the morning***_

Spencer's POV

Damn, how did Aria and Hanna _both_ end up on me? I lifted my head and looked down at my body…well, what was showering from under Han and Aria's bodies. It was cute but I'm sure I lost the feeling in my legs sometime last night. Aria's head was on my lap, facing me and I smiled…her small frame against my longer legs really made her look like a kid. She was the smallest person I knew, but she was feisty- like the rest of us- but in her own way.

Then Hanna. Oh, Hanna. I'm sure she had the hardest time falling asleep. She was tangled in the sheets, her hair a golden tangled mess and her legs rested heavily on mine. She slept with her mouth slightly agape, her head tilted sideways. Even in her sleep, she was comical. These two, I'd miss once we went our separate ways.

I sat on my elbows and turned my head and looked at Em and Ali. They had somehow both scooted their bodies lower on my sofa bed so that they were now lying down normally. Em had her arm draped over Ali's stomach, she was the outer spoon and Ali was curled into Em's body, her own arm draped over Em's, and their hands were atop one another. I'd be lying if I thought any other than them looking perfect together…almost too perfect.

Other than Emily, it took me the longest to forgive Ali. She did shady things in the past, she lied to us, was manipulative, she hurt people, she was cruel. But that was the past. I knew Ali was really trying to break away from that, and I, or anyone else, couldn't keep holding her accountable for the things she did years ago. It was still hard, but for Em's sake, I would need to forgive her…and eventually trust Em that she knew what she was doing, and trust that Ali wouldn't hurt her. I looked around the small living room and thanked her mentally. She was also the reason I had these friends, that I had these girls in my life, they were family. She also saved us numerous times from A and despite us turning against her when she came back, Ali was the reason we were living A-free right now. I'd always owe her for bringing the girls to me and for getting rid of A finally.

As if my legs' being completely immobile wasn't enough, my head started pounding, the only remedy? Caffeine.

I slowly bent my knees to release them from under Hanna, I felt her legs slip off heavily, falling against all the sheets and comforters we had laid out on the floor. Then I grabbed the nearest pillow and quickly substituted my thigh for the pillow and laid Aria's head down on it gently. I wobbled when I stood up and walked towards the kitchen as quiet as I could. When I passed Em and Ali, I looked at Em's face. She looked completely happy. I looked at Ali and as scarred as I know she was, she looked stronger, she looked peaceful for once…she looked happy too.

I padded barefoot to the kitchen and found some ground coffee beans and set them next to the coffe maker, I checked the nearby cupboards but I couldn't find –

"Looking for these?"

I whipped around to face Ali, standing on the other side of her counter, with coffee filters in her hand. How the hell she still manages to do that amazes me.

"Sorry, Spence, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just, I don't sleep as heavy as I used to, you know, before um…" She trailed off and for a split second, the light faded from her eyes and I could see images of a dark past play like a movie in fast forward in her mind.

"No, it's okay Ali, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought." I shrugged and held my hand out for the filters. I didn't quite know what to say to her so I awkwardly turned my body around and focused my attention on making the coffee. I thought Ali would leave and go lay back down, instead she walked over to where I stood and placed her hand on the counter to get my attention.

I faced her and before I could get a single word out, "Spence, I know you weren't finished…last night, when we told you about us. I know you had – have more to say." I looked at her and considered lying, but we've all agreed to stop that and I had been good about it, up until now. But she knew me, Ali knew all of us well enough to see through our lies…well most of them anyways. "Spencer, I've come through hell and back and every second of every minute of every god damn hour of a day I spend with Emily, there's a voice in my head telling me how bad I am for her. It's my own voice, and we all know how cruel I can be so I'm sure there isn't anything you have to say that I haven't already told myself."

Her voice cracked and I wasn't quite sure if it was from it being morning, but I have a feeling it had more to do with the fact that she tells herself that she's not good enough for Em. I look over Ali's shoulder at the girls, all still sound asleep and as if she read my mind, "there still sleeping like the dead for now, but I suggest you speak quiet and fast." She didn't say it to be mean or cruel but there was a certain firmness in her voice that I – nor anyone else – could possibly ignore.

I sighed first. "Okay Ali, you're right. I didn't say all I needed to last night. Partly because I couldn't face Em being upset with me again and the other part well…"

She started to tap her finger on the counter top, and even in her fuzzy pajama bottoms, Ali held an authoritive aura about her. It was amazing and intimidating at the same time.

I met her fierce blue eyes, "…and the other part was because I believed you. Ali we all sat with you while Em ignored you these past few months, but we also spent years backtracking and piecing Em back together again. After _you_ left her. After you _broke _her heart. Ali we watched Em tear herself apart over you and then pretend that it was all ok. We knew it wasn't. She may have been a good actress for everyone else, but we're her friends, we could tell."

I could see Ali visibly wince at the memory, but other than that split second of vulnerability, she kept a straight face and nodded. I checked that the girls were still sleeping and then kept going; I need to get this off my chest as much as Ali needed to hear it all.

"Ali a few months ago we decided to let you back in. I decided that we could be friends again, and we're getting there. But you broke my trust a long time ago. And as much as I do love you, because I do, I'm still learning how to trust you again.

"I know you've fixed things with Em, well most of it I bet. But you've got to understand that I'm still learning how to trust you and because I love Aria and Hanna and Em, I'm going to have to learn to trust you with her too."

She looked down and then back to me, "I get it Spence, you're just trying to be protective. I – I love you too. I love all of you. But please learn to believe and trust me when I say I love Emily. I really do Spence. I was a fool all those years I spent pushing her away. She brought out a side of me I was afraid to show, so I pushed it all away, the feelings, the memories, but I regret pushing her away the most." She looked sadly out the window above the sink, her eyes becoming glassy, making the blue look more like the ocean.

"Spencer, I've been in love with Emily since the time we met, I just never knew it. I was scared. I still am scared. I'm scared that one day Emily is going to wake up and realize that she can do better and then she'll leave me for good. I don't deserve her Spence, I know I don't; after the way I treated her and all of you, but she makes me so happy, she makes me a better person, the person I _want _to be – for her – and for myself and for as long as she'll let me, I will spend every day proving that I am any bit of deserving of her love."

To be completely honest, I was shocked that Ali was saying all of this, and to me. This was definitely a new side of Ali I have never seen before. I guess this is the part Hanna gets glimpses of and the part Em has fallen head over heels for since they met. I was strange but I felt Ali's words. She had spoken with a power in her voice, but before it was cold and stern, now, it was heartfelt and real: raw.

"Ali, I – I'm sorry. I just, I don't Em to get hurt again. I don't want you to get tired of her like all your other dolls you used to have and string her along for another ride, because in a couple of months, when that ride stops, me and Hanna and Aria won't be able to pick her up and piece her together, we'll be too far or too busy. Em is strong but a blow like that would absolutely crush her and she has too much pride sometimes to ask for help."

Ali moved her hands to grip my shoulders, I was scared but her hands were gentle, warm. She looked me square in the eye before stating, "Spencer Hastings, if I live for forever with Em, it would still never be long enough for me to get tired of her ok? She's it for me, I don't want anyone else and one day I want her to feel the same way, okay?" I stood with my eyes wide and my back rigid, I nodded and she dropped her hands, "I just know this is going to be hard."

"I believe you Ali." I said in an almost whisper, shocked still by everything she had said, "I believe you and I will trust you on this, but I swear to god you hurt Em, if she so much as sheds a tear because of you I will – "

But Ali's enormous smile stopped me midsentence, "I knew you'd believe me Spence. I really do love her, and I knew you would see that." Then she did something totally out of character and hugged me.

I stood awkward with my hands pinned to my sides, "umm, Ali, I know you and Hanna have had plenty of heart to hearts, but you and I have got to take it slow."

She let me go as if I was on fire and stepped back, "uh yeah sorry Spence, I uh just, you know, you guys accepting me back into your lives and as Em's girlfriend means a lot to me. I just uh"

I laughed as the coffee maker beeped, telling me it was done, "it's okay Ali, I get it."

She waited until I took my first sip, closing my eyes, inhaling the rich aroma and reveling in the feel of hot liquid down my throat, caffeine finally entering my bloodstream.

When I opened my eyes she as staring at me, an amused look on her face, "Spencer Hastings and her coffee." She shook her head and chuckled but her eyes said she had something else in her mind.

I waited until she realized that I could tell and she looked over her shoulder at Emily and sighed contently. Then she turned to me, "She is strong Spence, and beautiful and I want life to be easy now, there's no A and I'm not…dead…she deserves to not worry." Ali turned to look at Em sleeping peacefully and continued to talk with her back facing me, "I want for it to be easy for us one day: to be together. I first told her I loved her because she was big on happy endings, and I want to give Em her happy ending."

I didn't know if I was supposed to respond, of if she was actually just thinking out loud, but she answered my unasked question with a question, "Do you think it'll ever be easy for us?"

She was still staring at Em and the way her eyes were, unfocused, made me think she was envisioning the future, specifically _their _future. The future called tomorrow, next week, next month, year, the next 10 years.

I said what I felt would make the most sense, "Ali let me tell you something," she turned slowly to me, waiting, "Ali, I am no love expert, I don't hold the secrets, and I can most certainly not tell you what the future holds, my phone can barely correctly tell me tomorrow's weather," she smiled but it was an 'are-you-serious smile' so I laughed it away and continued, "but here's what I do know, I know Em and I know a little bit about you. I also know a little thing about love and that it is hard."

She looked discouraged but I was Spencer Hastings, and like Ali had said, I would tell it how it was. "Ali, Emily is amazing, so she won't be easy. If she wasn't amazing she would be easy, you guys would be easy. Right now, you are still learning everything about each other; ease will come with time if you let it. And honestly if you think she is worth it – and I get the feeling that you feel that she is – then you won't give up, you can't, and neither will she. If only one thing was sure in this world, it would be Em's love for you, but if you give up on her, then you're not worthy."

She inhaled deeply, the air filing her lungs and Ali stood a little straighter, a little taller and her chin moved ever so slightly upwards. _That's it Ali, you are a fighter, fight for Em._

"Alison, the truth is, everyone is going to hurt and be hurt. We all have done it, we've all certainly felt it, but what I know Em has discovered is that you just have to find the ones worth suffering for."

Alison's POV

I was shocked that Spencer was forgiving me, and truly going to trust me, especially with Em. It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my chest. I knew it would be hard but the last few months lead to this: getting the girls on board, I just hoped that Aria would feel the same way.

I thought over that last few minutes Spence and I just shared in my kitchen.

Spencer was right; Em knew that to love me meant pain and hardship and suffering, but she took the risk in hops that she would find happiness with me. I wouldn't be a gamble anymore; I would be there for Em, always. I didn't say anything to Spencer when she was finished; she simply rubbed my arm, smiled and walked into the living room sipping her coffee. I wouldn't ever tell Spence but it was enough for me to know that I would suffer a thousand times over if it meant I could spend one more second in Em's love.

That Spencer, sometimes I liked to think she was a wise old woman, trapped in an eighteen year old's body.

Emily's POV

I groaned and started waking up when I felt a warm hand on my arm gently rocking me back and forth from sleep. "Just five more minutes mom, I'll wake up right now."

I was having a dream…or a memory of last night. I had woken up to get a glass of water and jumped out of my skin when Aria scared the crap out of me, when she came out of the bathroom.

We laughed quietly but instead of going straight to bed, Aria asked if we could talk. I was nervous, and knew it would be about Ali, I was reluctant to do it, but o said yes anyway, so we sat on the stools in Ali's kitchen and Aria did what Aria does: she opened up and made me open up.

"_Em, I imagine you already know why I want to talk to you?"_

_I looked at the smaller brunette; her hair still looked good despite having slept on it for a few hours already. I met her colored eyes, big and bright, "yup, so spit it out Ar, I'm tired." I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I honestly was just tired, and I wanted Ali's body next to mine already._

"_Em, listen, I'm not going to tell you you're a fool, I won't say you're making a mistake because I know you. I've been with you since day one okay? I knew when we were younger that you loved Ali, the looks haven't changed okay?"_

_I nodded and just let her continue. "Ali was right when she said I knew all about forbidden love. But for you guys, it's not forbidden anymore, she just admitted to all of us that she loves you, and I love you like a sister Em, so hearing her say that is all I need to be on your guys' side, I just want you to know that."_

_I smiled, still unsure of what to say to her, "thank you Aria, it means a lot, to have your support, I'm just not sure about Spencer now."_

_She placed her small hand on my arm, it was cold. Especially cold, compared to the way Ali's touches felt in my skin, "Hey, don't worry about her okay? She'll come around. If we were on a scale of support for you guys, well Hanna would be number one…I mean you know she calls you guys, uh…"_

"_Emison?" I helped her._

_She laughed, "yeah! 'Emison,'" then she sighed, "only Hanna."_

"_Yeah, I'm not entirely thrilled, but I think it's growing on me." _

"_Yeah, Hanna has a way with stuff like that, anyways, I'm number two on that list, that makes Spencer last of us three, but that doesn't mean that she's totally against you two okay? I've talked to her. I mean I know you've butted heads with her in the past but she really loves you Em, and if she was the one talking to you right now, well she'd probably be drinking coffee, she'd tell you to be careful but she'd also say that she just doesn't want you to get hurt," then she added, "none of us do."_

"_Ali isn't going to hurt me. Not again, Aria, she really is different. I know it, I can feel it. The way we love is- is intense you know?"_

_Aria smiled, "yeah, Em of course, and I'm glad she makes you feel that way, you both deserve to be happy and as long as she behaves," she continued with a playfulness in her voice, "then little ole Aria doesn't have to go all bat shit crazy on her."_

_I genuinely laughed this time, "yeah okay Aria, thanks, I'll make sure to call next time she cheats when we're playing cards."_

"_Em you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah I do, thanks."_

_I brought her in for a hug. _

"_Now let's go to bed, I really am tired."_

"_Long weekend?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows knowingly._

_Good thing it was dark, it hid my blush, "haha yeah Aria."_

_I truly had the best friends in the world. Even if they were super protective, or super tiny yet scary, or gave me and my girlfriend a weird couple name. Still, the best._

I gasped and groaned even more as soon as I felt the heavy weight of a body jump on top of me, the giggling that I heard next was unmistakable. _Ali._

"C'mon Em, it's like 12 already, wake up." Ali had managed to jump on top of all the blankets covering me and straddle my hips. My face was covered and I held the blanket tightly over my head. Ali was pulling and yanking on it, all the while whining, "Em, c'mon lazy ass, get up, get up, get up!" She bounced her body on top of mine and under different circumstances, I wouldn't have minded, not in the slightest, but I really just wanted to curl tighter into a ball and sleep.

"Ali, go away, I'm tired."

She stopped jumping on me and her bodies still, "go away?" She asked, over exaggerating the hurt in her voice, "okay, Em, if that's what you want."

She unhooked one leg and started to climb off of me. I threw the blanket off and grabbed her wrists and pulled her next to me. Her hair flopped over her face, blonde tresses covering her face. I reached a hand up and untangled her hair as best as I could. I soon found to blue eyes, staring intently at me and uncovered a bright smile. We shared a gaze for a few seconds and I leaned in and connected our lips.

She kissed me quick on the lips and pulled away. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"It's not you Em, we have morning breath. I don't want to kiss you like this."

I laughed and cupped her face in my hands, "Alison DiLaurentis, I love you and when I wake up I want to kiss you. I don't care if you have morning breath or if you just ate an onion sandwich, you are my girlfriend and I will always want to kiss you."

She blushed, an event more rare that a lunar elclipse, "Oh my, did I just make you blush?"

Ali laughed, playfully smacked my arm and leaned in to kiss me. I tried to deepen the kiss and again she pulled away, "Em I'm glad you want to kiss me, but um you're the one with the morning breath."

I feigned shock and took my turn smacking her on the arm, "fine, from now on, we will not kiss in the morning, how's that for hygiene?"

Ali stayed quiet and when I faced her she jumped on me again and crashed our lips together. She wasted no time at all making the kiss deeper, swirling her tongue in my mouth, grazing her teeth over my bottom lip and I released a moan. She laughed against my mouth, "not so stubborn as you think are you, Emily Fields?"

I pulled away and stared at her face: her smooth skin, blue eyes, rosy cheeks…I was falling harder and harder. "Shut up and kiss me Ali."

She smiled and this time leaned in slow, pecking my cheeks first. Trailing wet open mouthed kisses over my neck, her hands reaching in my hair and then she looked at me before connecting our lips, "I love you Em, and your morning breath." She leaned in and when our lips finally touched, we kissed slow, and soft, deep and sensual. Eventually we maneuvered to get the sheets out of the way, our bodies connecting and only being separated by our clothes.

Ali nestled a thigh between my legs and one of my thighs gladly found its way between her legs. She moaned into my lips when I pushed my thigh up and she bit down on my lip. I bucked my own hips forward when she bit me. Damn it was so sexy when she marked me, whether she meant to or not.

Ali moaned louder and when we started gasping for air she sat up and starting lifting her arms up to bring her shirt over her head. I grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Em what are you"

"Ali, god knows I want you, especially right now, but don't you think you should do this somewhere else?"

Ali looked around confused. And then I looked around and realized something. "Ali wait, where are the girls?" Wow, some friend I was.

Ali laughed at me for not noticing sooner. "Well they woke after I did and after Hanna practically barfed out the coffee Spencer made – because it was too strong obviously – the three of them got dressed and headed for food at The Brew. I offered to cook and I told them to stay, but they insisted that we needed alone time." The mention of our own alone time made Ali's eyes darken and she rolled her hips over me to demonstrate what "alone time" meant to her.

I close my eyes in frustration, "okay Ali, but um, this would be our first time…home, or at your house whatever. I just thought maybe…you didn't want to do it in the middle of your living room in broad daylight?"

I couldn't meet her eyes but I felt the heat of her gaze on my skin.

"Ali? What are you thinking?"

She winked and let a smirk form before answering me, "Okay Em, you're right," she leaned in towards the side of my face, turned her mouth to my ear and whispered, "come to bed with me Emily."

I shuddered and closed my eyes, releasing a heavy breath. I have waited years to hear that, to hear it from Ali. I'd fantasized and dreamed that one day I would get to hear her say that, my whole body rose in temperature and I ached uncomfortably between my legs. My breaths became shallower and Ali licked behind my ear, "Em, let me have you, in _my_ bed, between _my_ sheets," I was losing my mind, "I want these walls to hear you scream _my _name, will you _come_ with me," holy shit; I couldn't even muster enough concentration to say anything. I was becoming a melted mess under her touch. And was that a sexual innuendo?

My body tingled and ached, my legs pulsated and Ali dragged her hands over my body. "Em, answer me."

"How much," I took a deep breath, and swallowed ,"time do we have?" I licked my lips and bit the bottom one, waiting for her answer. I didn't get a verbal one; Ali climbed off of me, grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. As soon as we got in, she slammed the door, locked it and pinned me against it, "my dad isn't coming home until tomorrow morning, so we've got time." Ali smirked and kissed my neck, it was like we both couldn't get close enough to each other.

The door was digging into my shoulder with her entire weight pressing me against it so I pushed myself off, held her hips in my hands and brought her with me towards the bed. Her nails dug into the flesh on my arms and I let out a moan. I wanted everything about this moment to be perfect, I wanted to go slow, but I had been waiting to get to Ali like this for years. We came close when she came back, but as good as it felt to finally have her lips on mine, I couldn't bring myself to go there with her, not when I still had no idea how she felt. It wasn't enough for her to say sorry, I wasn't enough then to tell me those kisses weren't for practice.

It was enough now. I heard enough. I _felt _enough.

When Ali's legs hit the edge of the bed I slipped my hands under the hem of her shirt and she mirrored my movements. We slipped our hands under each other's shirts and dragged them upwards, slipping the fabric over our heads in unison, until we both standing shirtless.

My eyes roamed her body: her smooth skin, fair skin, soft and warm…I wanted to touch it all, feel her beneath me, on top of me.

Ali leaned forward, wrapped her arms around my back, held my shoulder and brought my body close to hers. Her lips cascaded over my chest. She started at the very base of my neck, moved across my collar bone, kissed the tops of my shoulders and then kissed lower, down my sternum, between my breasts.

She stopped there and traced the outline of my bra with soft kisses, my grip on her hips returned and I held her tight. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back: Ali's lips on my skin made it hard for me to breathe, I could hardly think about anything other than her pink lips covering my tan skin. Her hands reached up to my back and she fumbled for a few seconds before finally unclasping my bra. My legs were getting weaker, but I forced myself to stand a little longer. My breath hitched when her hands slipped under my bra and cupped me firmly, she traced a thumb over my nipples.

Her eyes met mine and held my gaze as she slipped my bra straps from my arms and lowered her face. She removed her hands and kissed each of my breasts, with a soft open mouth kiss that quickly turned into a suck and she pulled her mouth away with a small popping noise. It was my turn to dig my nails into her skin, and she hissed when I did.

"Turn around," I told her and I was surprised when she listened to me without questioning or challenging me with her eyes. I released her waist and watched her turn her back to me. My hands slipped behind her neck and flipped all of her hair over one shoulder. With one shoulder free and exposed, I kissed her, the smooth skin, the same way she kissed me. I mimicked her again and ran my palms flat against her back. Up and down, until I could hear her breathing get heavy. Her head tilted back and I moved closer so she could rest it against my shoulder.

My hands were pinned between us and her hair fell in soft waves over my chest, I laughed lightly.

"Em," she said breathlessly, "what's so funny?"

I smiled and kissed her shoulder, "Your hair, it tickles."

She laughed and shook her head gently so that her hair could brush over my chest again.

"Ali," I groaned.

She laughed and it was practically music to my ears. It made me laugh too and rested my forehead against her shoulder. I kissed her and moved my hands higher along her back. My fingers reached her bra and with a small movement of my fingers, I unclasped it. I let my hands follow the curves of her arms and from behind her I wrapped my arms around her torso and let my hands cup her breasts.

She gasped and then relaxed into my arms. I slide my hands lower, slowly and without a word I slipped them into the waistband of her jeans, low enough so that my fingers traced the top of her panties.

Ali moaned and I felt the vibrations course through her body and she brought her hips back to meet my core. I removed my hands and undid the button on her jeans, why was she dressed? I didn't know. I still had my pajama bottoms on from the night before…but not for long.

When I undid her button and slid the button down, I placed my hands back on her hips and slowly started pulling her pants down. I had no choice but to lower my body as I went. Each inch I went lower, I stopped to place my lips on Ali's skin and soon I was on my knees, her pants to her ankles. I kissed the backs of her thighs and I used my hands to spin her around in front of me. I looked up and her eyes were closed, her hands, cupping her breasts.

I slid my hands down the outside of her thighs and back up, bring my body back to stand with her. I kissed her lips and her eyes opened: deep blue and swirling like a storm over the sea. They were darker than usual, they possessed a certain seductiveness to them that my made my body tingle with giddiness and nerves and pure sexual desire for her. That look could melt the ice caps and I laughed again, imagining Ali standing atop a snowy mountain, her gaze causing them to melt into giant pools around her, wouldn't that be something?

"Em, if you keep laughing, I'm gonna think you're laughing at me."

I smiled and kissed her reassuringly but she didn't kiss me back, she waited until I pulled away and she pouted. I smiled again: was this how it would be between us? Half naked yet still pouting and teasing and acting as kids? Would we always be hungry for each other? Would I still blush at a simple kiss from her? If it was, I wouldn't mind spending everyday like this, as long as it was with her.

I didn't answer her so she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts but all it did was push them higher and closer together and I had no control over the way my eyes dropped and I stared at her.

"Em, my eyes are up her," I met them reluctantly, "so tell me why you were laughing."

I smirked and grabbed her in my arms, "Ali, I'm laughing because you're completely gorgeous and sexy and when your eyes are dark, I feel like I'm melting under them. I'm laughing because I still can't believe that we're here, _together. _You have no idea how badly I've wanted this Ali."

She smiled and her arms dropped, Ali leaned in and kissed me and I gladly kissed her back. We stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, warm tongues tangled, lips gliding smoothly, breaths catching in our throats and it was pure bliss.

Eventually Ali flipped positions and I found myself being pushed on my back onto the bed. Soon my pajama bottoms were off and Ali and I were lying on her bed, topless in our panties.

"Em?" Ali asked when she rolled on top of me.

"Yeah Ali?" She bit her lip and let it roll between her teeth, she didn't say a word. I reached my hand up and raised her chin so our eyes met, "what is it?"

She took a deep breath and let her hand trace patterns across my chest, then she swallowed, "Em, I want you to know, this isn't just sex. I mean it is still sex, but it means more, it always feels like more…and I uh, I want you to know that."

Her voice wavered and I smiled, "Ali, I know, it's more than just sex to me too, you should know that. I just didn't know if you were reading to um say that we-"

"That we what Em, were…_are_ making love. Oh I'm ready. I'm ready to make love with you now, and I always will be."

I hungrily attacked her lips and kissed her with all the passion I possibly could, I rolled her over so I was on the top and that's what we spent the next hour? Hours? Rest of the day?...doing.

Alison's POV

When I woke, I was happy to find myself, again, in Em's arms. Em, my Em. Emily who had spent the last few hours screaming and moaning my name, who arched her back off of _my _bed when she was coming. Emily Fields who made me throw my head hard into my pillows, who pushed her fingers inside of me and curled them so that my whole body shook with pleasure, who's name _I _was moaning. Em, who had made me cum more times than I could ever count or remember, with her hands, her mouth..,god, that tongue…and I'm sure she had my body convulsing and releasing over her just when she was simply grinding her toned leg between mine. Jesus, Em had more hold over me than she would ever know.

Emily Fields who was damn sexy and laying naked next to me in my bed, who I finally had in my bed for the first time. And it was great, it surpassed all the times we had sex before because now it was more…_we had just made love_ and I was still recovering, physically and emotionally. I would never forget today, not for anything in the world. Every moan, every kiss and bite and every scratch was burned into my memory and I hope it was like that for her. I smiled, _thank God we the girls left this morning._

I didn't know Em was awake, but she caught me grinning to myself like an idiot. Her hand cupped my face and I rolled on my side to face her, "what's that face," she asked.

I smiled harder, watched her lips and answered, "what face," even though I knew what she meant.

"Ali," she said a little more sternly, "that face your making when I woke up?"

I smiled and pecked her lips, "it's nothing Em, I'm just happy, okay? I, I haven't been this happy, well happy period, since…well I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

She smiled widely and _that _look warmed me straight to my core. Then she smirked, "hmm I can think of the last time you were happy."

I raised my eyebrow, waiting. I pursed my lips and waited again for her to continue. She trailed one single finger from the side of my face down my neck and then kissed the base of my neck, "Ali," her voice was husky from waking up, "weren't you happy when I did this?"

I closed my eyes, this was too good to end now, "maybe?"

She wasn't expecting that because suddenly her movements stopped, "Hmm, so you weren't happy when I moved like this?" She hooked a leg over my thigh and rolled her hips into my flesh. A breath got caught in my throat when I felt the heat between her legs rub against me.

"Somewhat happy." I teased, hoping she would continue. This braver, bolder Emily was exhilarating.

"Hmm, so, you mean to say when I do this," she slide her hand to my breast and pinched a nipple before rolling it roughly in between two fingers. My hips twitched, giving me away, yet I wouldn't let my voice betray me, so I answered her, "nope." It was a lie.

"Alright, but I thought you were happy when I had my hands," her hand from my breast trailed lower along my body, lower and slowly down the skin of my stomach, "here," and she stopped above my core. My core that was becoming hotter and wetter. _Oh fuck, not again. _I don't think I would survive another mind-blowing orgasm from her hands.

"I-I-I um, I…" I was stuttering, unable to focus.

"Ali," she growled in my ear, "don't lie. I know you were 'happy' when I had my fingers buried in you," she was whispering seductively in my ear and then without warning she slide two fingers easily into my wet folds, "Oh god," I moaned.

"And don't tell me you didn't like it when my head was between your legs," her fingers pumped once, twice, and third time and each thrust made my body twitch and my back raise slightly from the bed, "and my tongue was working over your clit." She rubbed her thumb hard into my clit and I ran out of breath to fill my lungs. "God, Ali you were so sexy screaming my name…and you're so wet right now, I could take you again."

I was already panting, eyes closed, "So do it." I was breathless.

She curled her fingers in and out of me, "yes," I sighed but when she pulled out I opened my eyes in shock and frustration.

"Sorry, babe, but as your girlfriend, I only want to do what makes you 'happy,' and since making love to you isn't one of those things…"

I grabbed her face and shut her up with a kiss; I pulled away, "Emily, shut up. God, everything you do makes me happy." I looked at her and watched her smirk, of course she knew that already, but it didn't hurt to add emphasis, "_EVERYTHING_."

Em smiled that smile again and reached an arm out, "come here," was all she said, all she needed to say, before I scooted my body close to her, turning around so that I was the small spoon, a position I was starting to get used to.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and I placed my arm on top of hers. I was nestled perfectly against her body and I let myself believe that we were truly _made _for one another. Em leaned her face into mine and spoke softly in my ear, "I'm glad we had the girls come over, thank you for last night."

I tensed briefly and then relaxed; I didn't want Em thinking anything was wrong. "You don't have to thank me Em; I needed them to be here too. I- I wanted their approval." It was easier to talk about this when her soft brown eyes were melting mine, "I want you to be happy, and I know how much the girls mean to you, so I had to have their approval of us…of _me._"

Em squeezed me harder, "Ali, even if the girls hated the idea of us being together, well yeah I'd be upset, hurt and angry even, but that would never stop me from wanting to be with you."

I placed my hand on top of hers and let my fingers trace lightly over the back of her hand. Her breath was hot on my neck, her body hot against my back. I had to face her, but I opted out for turning half way to lie on my back, staring at my ceiling, while Em's eyes bore into the side of my face. I sighed heavily, deeply.

"Em, but what if I mess up?"

It was quiet before she answered, "what do you mean?" And she asked slowly, I got the feeling that maybe she thought I had already messed up and didn't tell her.

"I just mean I'm tired of feeling like I'm always going to be under a microscope, that everyone is watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up; what if I do something, or say something and then, well this, _us_, is ruined. What if I ruin what we have Em? How am I supposed to live with myself?"

Em's eyebrows scrunched together, "hey, you won't okay, besides you promised you wouldn't walk away from me, remember?"

I still couldn't meet her eyes, "yeah, well I've broken promises before Em, you know that."

I didn't realize she was rubbing my arm, until her hand stopped moving. "Ali," she asked, worried, "where is this coming from? Do you still," she stuttered, "do you still want this?" Her voice cracked and I whipped my body to face her.

"Hey, hey Emily," she wouldn't look at me so a grabbed her face in my hands, "hey, look at me," she timidly lifted her eyes to meet mine, "I will always want this, I will always want _you, _I want this more than anything, I'm just scared, okay? This is all new to me, I feel like, I – I don't even know how to love you. I can barely process that fact that I get to be on the receiving end of yours."

Em's eyes softened, "Ali, as long as you love me, that will be all the proof I will ever need, that will be promise enough okay? As for how to love," she took a short pause, "you're doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself." She smirked and look over the parts of my body not covered my blankets.

I smiled back at her, "Em," I said groaning lightly, "you know what I mean."

"I do, I do, but I don't know why you keep doing this. You love me, I love you, it's that simple. For me it is anyway, there are no in-betweens, I see no ifs, ands, or buts….well I've seen a butt…"

Ugh, "Emily, will you be serious for a second? Sheesh want has gotten in to you?"

She smirked a devilish smirk and answered, "you have." Plain and simple, my sweet Em really was sexy in the sheets. Literally. And for another rare time in my life I found myself blushing.

"Emily Fields!"

She started laughing, "okay, okay, I'm sorry, kind of, haha okay, serious face." She made this ridiculous face and I couldn't help but laugh. When I was done, Em was awaiting my eyes.

"Ali, let me ask you something. Does this feel right to you?"

I looked at her hands when they came up from the blanket to hold both of mine. She intertwined our fingers and then undid them in my right hand and placed my palm flat against her chest, above her heart. It wasn't hard to feel her steady, strong heartbeats in my hand. "Does it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but-" she cut me off.

"No, Alison, no buts remember?" When she used my whole name my body fell even deeper under her spell. "And when you kiss me, does that feel wrong?"

"Em, no of course not, it never does."

"Okay then, one final question. When we're making love, is there any part of you, your body, your mind, your soul that doubts what we're doing?"

I was stuck, she was amazing, I – I how did I get so lucky? "Ali, answer me."

"No, Emily, I never doubt when we're together. Not when we touch, kiss, or make love."

She smiled victoriously, "then that's all the promise either one of us need okay? Ali, we've been by each other for a long time, we've faced some crazy shit_ together,_ and we've been through hell and back again, _together._ I've spent the past few days, probably the best days in my life, _with you. We were together, _and I'll be damned if anyone or thing stops me from spending the rest of what we'll have _together _okay? As long as you want this," she swallowed, "as long as you want _me, _we'll be ok."

My eyes turned glossy as a thin film of tears started to form, "I- I don't know what to say Em, other than I'll make this better than ok, I love you."

She kissed my lips softly, "I love you too."

I leaned my head in and rested it in her chest. I smiled again, "we told the girls, now we just have to tell your parents."

Em's body stiffened, "shit." And then we both laughed. Yup, no doubt whatsoever, I was the luckiest girl in the world. No one else had an Emily Fields…no one but me.

_***Last week of April***_

Alison's POV

"Well then what do you think I should do Han? We haven't even brought it up."

"Well, if one of you was a dude we'd know who would be the one asking."

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Hanna hard, she just crossed the line. In the past month, I've wanted to slap everyone at school who's asked either me or Em, "so who's on the top, who wears the pants, is Em the guy in the relationship?" My answers have always been for them to go…breathe Ali.

"Hanna you know Em and I seriously hate that right? We're are two girls, no fucking dude, we both wear jeans and skirts and dresses and share being on top, so if you and all the other insensitive jerks will stop…"

"Ali, Ali woah, okay, calm down, I'm sorry, I was only kidding."

I sighed and then unclenched my fists, any harder and I would've broken my lunch tray in half.

"I- I know, I'm sorry, it's just every time Em and I go out in public, some has got to ask dumb, insensitive questions, I – I didn't mean to get angry with you."

Hanna looked at me knowingly, of course she understood. Her and Aria and especially Spencer had all stuck up for Em when she came out, and I know Hanna didn't mean anything in a bad way.

"I'm just nervous, I don't know if Em is waiting for me to ask, or if she wants to ask me, I want to be surprised, but at the same time, I want to surprise her. Buuuut, I don't want to ruin it if she has something planned. God, Han, I'm a mess, and still new to this. Hanna? Hanna!"

I turned around and she was engaged in a conversation of the cafeteria lady, asking if she could get a chocolate pudding instead of Jell-O.

I hooked my arm in hers and dragged her back with me.

"You're impossible, you know that right?" Hanna just shrugged an held up her hand whose arm wasn't wrapped in mine. In it was a small container, "I got the pudding didn't I, Ali?"

I laughed, "c'mon, Spence is probably done in the bathroom."

Emily's POV

"Ali and I have been going out for almost a month now. Our one month anniversary is in three days, on this Friday. I'm nervous Aria, what if she doesn't ask me? What if can't ask her? Ugh I hate that I still get nervous like this around her."

"Calm down, Em, it's obvious that you guys will go together, just figure out who's going ask who, okay?"

Yeah but that was the thing, I was thinking that Ali would ask, but then I thought it would be nice if I asked this time, since she's the one who asked me to be her girlfriend. "You're right but I can't ask her who's going to ask, that'd be pointless."

"Em, please breath, what are you an Ali doing on Friday?"

I thought back to the conversation we had earlier this past weekend about our anniversary plans. "Um, I don't know really, ever since Ali and I have made it official, we haven't actually gone out in public for a date." I was ashamed almost because the last few weeks consisted of the two of us, rented movies and take out. We ate the take out, but the movies hardly ever stood a chance. We always were in one of rooms, with better, more fun means of 'entertainment.'

"Oh," Aria said awkwardly, understanding why we didn't stand time out, "well then um…"

"Well I mean she told me on Sunday that she owes me a real date, but she never told me where or when and what we'd be doing. I guess I could ask her then right?"

"Yeah seems good." But I wasn't convinced, I was nervous. We had all become really good at reading each other so Aria reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Emily, it's only Prom, okay? You still have three weeks, and either way, you and Ali will be going together, I'm sure deep down you both know it doesn't matter who asks who, right? Just hurry up so we can all go dress shopping."

I smiled, she had a point, "you're right Aria, it's just I always dreamt of asking Ali to be my girlfriend, that didn't happen, so this is my chance you know?"

"Yeah, then don't wait till Friday, ask her when you guys go home, ask her when her and the others get back, ask her…"

"Okay Aria, I get it, I'll make sure I ask her first, geez, you were on a roll, I'm surprised you didn't just tell me to ask Ali when she got back."

I almost jumped from my skin when a warm hand was place on my shoulder; I recognized the touch from the electricity that shot through my body, "Ask me what babe?"

My eyes widened and I was stuck, Aria seen me before Ali did and swooped in, "Oh, uh Em was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies after school today?" I shot Aria an angry but appreciative look. She simultaneously threw my under the bus and pulled me out. The movies, with Ali, on a Tuesday? Hmm, it would be practically empty after school. All these made a reoccurring thought cross my mind, it was a little fantasy that I've had for, well ever since Ali and I had gone to the movies…with the girls too…a while back.

"Em, did you hear me?" Ali waved her hand across my face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" My cheeks were blazing.

"I said what movie are we going to see?"

Oh shit, think Em. Just go with the truth. "Umm, I'm not sure, I just wanted to go to the movies with you, I didn't really check to see what was playing first."

"Is this a date?" She raised her eyebrow. I know it couldn't be, our first official date was going to be on Friday.

"No, of course not, just me taking my girl to enjoy stale popcorn and flat soda in a dark dusty smelly room called the movie theaters."

Ali sat down on the bench with her tray of a salad, apple and water and once her butt was planted firmly on the seat she leaned in and kissed me, longer than what was appropriate for the public's display. She pulled away and all I could think about was my fantasy again. Ali's lips were close to my ear, "how romantic."

The whole table heard and we were rewarded with, Spencer's "should you guys get a room?" Aria's "aw you guys are cute" and Hanna's "yup I called it, cutest couple ever, when I plan the wedding?"

It was all background noise after we heard Aria and Hanna start to argue for the hundredth time who would plan 'our wedding.' Ali and I had both learned to deflect those comments, we hadn't even talked about what would happen next month after graduation, let alone what we would do when….if we were still together when we were old enough to get married.

Ali reached under the table and held my hand. "Ali?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Do you still have your extra clothes in your locker?"

Ali eyes sparked in curiosity, and she answered back slowly, "yes I do Em, why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing now."

I looked her over, teasing, "well…"

She slapped my arm, "stop it."

I laughed and grabbed her hand, "no, there is nothing wrong with what you're wearing, but if you still have your skirt in your locker can you wear that before we leave after school?"

She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but I couldn't let her know my motives.

"Em, why don't we just go back to my place and I can change before the movies?"

I closed my eyes and imagined exactly what would happen once we set foot in her house, in her room…God her room, where she and I had spent hours upon hours between the sheets, making love, pleasing each other…nope definitely couldn't do that.

I opened my eyes and answered her between gritted teeth, "Because Ali, I think you know exactly why we can't do that." I lowered my gaze to rake over her body: full curves and slim fitting clothes, I licked my lips. When I met her eyes, they were dark, lids heavy.

"Gross, they're doing it again," groaned Spencer.

"Doing what Spence?" Aria sounded genuinely curious.

"Aria, did you _not_ just see their faces?! Emily practically undressed Ali right now!"

Hanna looked between the two of us and placed her fist under chin. She looked at Spencer and then said to no one in particular, "Eye sex is hot."

Spence practically spit her drink all over Aria, choking.

When the coughing stopped, Spence wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and turned a serious look towards Hanna, "If they're such a turn on Hanna, maybe you guys should have a three-some already." Spencer looked between Hanna and Ali and I.

Hanna tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at me then she looked at Ali and back to me. "Well, I mean I wouldn't mind, if they didn't Spence, would you guys?"

Ali laughed, "Not even in your dreams, Hanna, sorry but I don't share Em." Ali placed her hand on my thigh and ran the flat of her palm along my leg. She cupped my knee and gave it a squeeze, "yeah sorry Han, but Ali is all mine too."

Hanna shrugged, "I'm just saying, if I was gay, I'd be gay for Emily for sure. And they way you make Ali scream, I'm sure you're good in bed."

Ali's hand tightened on my leg and she shot Hanna a death glare, "Hanna," she said between her teeth, "don't talk about Em that way. Not unless you want me to…"

"Ali, calm down," I gave her, a smile, but still blushing hard from Hanna's comment.

Ali started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Ali turned to me, "haha Em, Hanna has already told me this before, I just went along with it to see your reaction."

Now my face was really burning, and even the other two started to laugh. A smile broke across my face; I guess it was kind of funny. Soon the five of us were laughing at Hanna and me and Ali.

When the laughter died, I turned to Hanna, "good, so that means you haven't…um," Hanna smirked and looked at Ali with a cautious stare.

She cleared her throat, "Actually Em, I wasn't kidding about the you being amazing in bed part. I went over your house last week to see if you wanted to hang out or go get food but by the time I got to your front door…all I could her was moans and Ali practically screaming your name. Ali, I'm surprised you could talk to the next day for your presentation in Government."

Ali smirked and looked at me, "what can I say, Em knows exactly how to touch me to…"

"Woah, okay, I literally just finished eating guys, and unless you want my lunch spewed out on your shirt can we drop this?"

Poor Spencer.

"Yeah, not that I'm all for you and Em being…eh hem, 'happy,' but I'm sure you two can talk to Hanna about this own your own time, in private, where no one else can hear you." Aria was done and I just looked down, totally embarrassed.

I was saved from saying anything when the bell rang. We all stood and were heading back to our classes, Spencer and Aria had a class together, Hanna and I were both in the same class and that left Ali and I without the same class together for the rest of the day, so we parted with a kiss. It was a kiss like all the other kisses during this time of day except this time, Ali slipped her hand lower and gave my butt a firm squeeze.

"Ali," I scolded yet couldn't hide the smile on my face, "not here."

"Oh," she smiled, "then where?" her hand trailed up my back and around to my stomach. I gripped her wrist and stopped her before anyone could see us, especially Spencer, she had seen and heard enough.

She smirked, "what? I won't see you for like whole 2 hours, I need something to remember." Ali smirked, shot me a wink and before she walked off I called to her, "Ali?" she turned and her hair flipped over her shoulder, "don't um, forget the skirt."

She smirked again, this time harder, "I won't Em, anything for you babe."

I walked into to next class and checked my phone for the time, it read twelve fifteen…that just meant 2 hours and fifteen minutes until I could see Ali…and then go to the movies. I'd have to thank Aria for that later.

_*****Hello, I hope you enjoyed, so for those of you who celebrated the holidays, I hope you all had a great week…and for those who didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, well I hope your week was still just as good, and I hope this still qualifies as a quick update? Like all the other times, I've just been busy, also just writing very slowly.**_

_**Anyways, I know this chapter was longer than usual, I've been editing my chapters, and I tend to add scenes, and dialogues and eventually what I had planned for chapter 25 you are now reading here, two chapters later in 27. I hope you don't mind, but I feel like a story sometimes just takes time. To be honest, I thought this story was just going to be around 30 maybe 32 chapters…as it stands, I'm looking at 40 something to 50?…or I'll just write Part 2 as a separate story? IDK yet, help me decide please? I take everything you guys have to say into consideration. **_

_**I wasn't planning on adding this movie scene into the story, but I haven't written some good Emison smut in a while, what do you guys think? Push back plans for 28 and show you exactly what Em has in mind? Wink wink. Leave a review about this chapter and let me know your thoughts for the next one.**_

_**Love you all, Lina*****_

Next Chapter: (The Movies &amp;) The Anniversary


	28. Chapter 28

_**Woah, hey everyone, I realize I have been gone for a long time and I want to apologize first and then thank you, because if you're reading this, then that means you'll be reading this chapter and for that, I'm always thankful. I've been gone for about 2 weeks because as the end of my first college semester came in, I had a lot of finals to study for and sadly that meant putting this story aside for a time.**_

_**However, I am now on break for a month and I look forward to writing up these chapters, and bringing you new stories. I had a suggestion from a reader about seeing some of their prompts being written and I am all for it! If you have any ideas for prompts or stories that you would like to read/have me write, leave them down below in a review or feel free to message me as some of you already have.**_

_**So, without further ado, please read and enjoy this chapter. Updates are coming sooner than you think ;)**_

**Chapter 28 – The Movies and The Anniversary **

Alison's POV

I sat in my last classes after lunch, shaking my leg up and down and tapping my fingernails on my desk. I couldn't place the feeling I was getting, but I knew Em didn't _just _want to watch a movie. Why did she want me in a skirt? I started to think maybe she didn't want to be seen with me in public wearing my plain old jeans. But no, I knew that wasn't it. I could parade all of Rosewood in mom jeans, or footie pajamas and a hair net and I know Em would still smile and call me beautiful. I knew it because I would say the same thing to her if she did that.

"Miss DiLaurentis," I was called at by our stupid teacher.

I snapped my head to him and ignored all the faces staring at me, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" I asked with as much poise as I could in that moment. I was just glad that none of the girls were in a class with me, they'd tease me because I'm sure they'd know exactly what I was thinking about.

"Well this is English, Miss DiLaurentis and I was talking about your final project due in 2 weeks, and since everyone has been assigned readings since freshman year, I'm making it so you can pick the book you'd like to do your report on, so my question was, which book would you pick? Do you even have on in mind?"

I didn't like the tone he was using with me, but I couldn't snap at him, that might mean detention and that would mean no Em later. I cleared my throat and faked a smile as best I could, "Why yes Mr. Hanover, I have a book in mind, believe it or not."

He looked shocked that I didn't buckle under his tone or hard stare. Ever since I returned, even teachers have been giving me these looks, but I didn't care anymore. He sighed as if in defeat and continued to push me, "Oh, and what book might that be?"

I stared at his stupid round face, looking at me like I was lower than him, just because he was a teacher. That didn't mean crap to me.

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, Mr. H. Now would you please pick on someone else? I was perfectly fine daydreaming in your boring class while you talk before you interrupted me."

Shit, I messed up. Dammit Em would be mad at me. Oh well, I usually enjoyed making it up to her.

My thoughts were interrupted again when Mr. Hanover yelled for the class to stop laughing.

"Class, be quiet!" Then he turned his gaze in my direction and raised a little sausage finger at me, "and you Miss Alison DiLaurentis, I don't care who you think you are, but you cannot talk to me that way. Go to the principal's office right away."

I smirked. Oh well, he should've left me alone. I gathered up my stuff and exited his class, but before I walked through the doorway I turned around and gave the class my best smile, then I turned to dear old Mr. H, "I hope you have a great day Mr. H, now that I'm out of your hair…well your toupee, I guess."

I turned on my heels and closed the door, walking away with the sound of the class laughing again.

That wasn't so bad; surely the principal would let me off with a warning.

Emily's POV

Last class of the day and I was anxious to see Ali, I was also sort of nervous. I didn't know why, but I just really hoped she'd like what I had planned for us, in just a few short hours. When our teacher turned her back to write notes on the board, I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Ali.

_Hey, I can't wait to see you later!_

Almost immediately, my phone buzzed and the screen lit up with Ali's name across it and a little message: _me neither ;)_

I smiled and was going to send a kissy face to her when my phone vibrated again with another text from her. _Meet me in the bathroom by the locker room ;)_

I shifted my weight in my seat and smiled hugely. Sure, Ali and I had ditched class a few times, but that was usually first period, well because we were either too tired from the night before, or too wrapped up in each other in the morning to get up so soon.

I sent her back a quick okay and excused myself from class.

It took about five minutes to walk to the bathroom near the locker room; it was closer to the front of the school which made me wonder why Ali didn't just want to meet by the bathrooms closer to her classroom. I opened the door and walked in and instantly my eyes fell on bare legs, coming out from under Ali's black skirt. She was leaning over the bathroom counter, closer to the mirror to apply on lip gloss. She didn't meet my eyes, not even in the mirror, so I stopped her when she uncapped the lip gloss.

"Don't bother putting any of that on."

She raised a single eyebrow and turned around to face me, neither one of us moving from where we stood.

"Oh," she started, "and why's that?" Her tone was playful and a smirk played at the corners of her lips.

I looked at her up and down hungrily, licked my lips and then walked over to her, placing my hands firmly on her waist. Our eyes never left each other's. I used my hands to push her against the counter and when I did she gasped and tilted her head back. I took the opportunity to move in closer, kissing my way up her neck. When I reached her jaw line, I made small licks up to her ear and gently biting on her skin and whispered, "because when I'm done kissing you, it'll be out of place anyway."

She hummed into the feel of my breath so close to her skin. "And what if I don't let you kiss me?"

I stopped working my lips over the skin of her neck and pulled away to look into her eyes. They were the perfect blue: intense and storming and I could easily get lost in them, drown myself in her.

She took her eyes off of mine for a brief second and stared down at my lips. She quickly looked back up at me, but it was too late, I caught her.

Then I remembered something she used to tell me when we were younger. She was different then, but right now it seemed appropriate to tease.

"Ali?"

"Mm hmm?" I stared at her face and let the wicked smile cross my face.

"I know you want to kiss me." It felt weird to say it; I heard it in my voice, in person, instead of in a ghost of Ali's voice, like in my dreams.

She stared at me and I think she thought of all those times she had teased me, and not in the way we do now. A flash of hurt crossed her face but a smile quickly returned and soon her small hands found their way to the sides of my face, pulling me in for a bruising kiss that soon left me gasping for air.

When we finally pulled away to catch our breaths, Ali rested her forehead against my chest and I turned my head to rest my cheek on top of her head.

She moved after our breathing settled, "Em, I will always want to kiss you."

I smiled and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Don't I look good in this skirt?" Ali broke the silence and wiggled her hips in my hands.

I looked at her butt in the mirror and bit my bottom lip, "of course you do, thank you for wearing it."

I smirked and ran my hands around to her back and pushed her body closer to mine.

She looked up, "so you gonna tell me why you wanted me to wear this so bad?" you dragged her finger lightly up my arm and even through my shirt sleeve, she made my skin tingle. "Because you know Em, we're usually taking each other's clothes _off, _not usually _changing _them. By the time her hand finished making its way up and down my arm a few times, my eyes were closed and I forgot where we were for a moment.

"Em, am I going to get an answer, or are we going to stand here all day?"

I snapped back to reality, and looked at her face, she wanted an answer, but I couldn't give her one, not yet anyway. So I did what we both do so well to each other, I teased her.

"You know they say patience is a virtue Ali."

She narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips into one line, but that didn't last. Soon she raised her chin and smirked, the twinkle I always saw in her eye glinted even in the pale light in the bathroom and she laughed a little as she spoke, "Em, you want to talk about virtuous?" There was double meaning hidden in her tone, and I'm sure that was also a rhetorical question.

She pressed our bodies as close as humanly possible and began to trail her hands up the sides of my thigh, up around my ribs until she held my neck in her hands… "Em, when you're making me scream your name late at night, are we being virtuous?"

My legs trembled and I could only moan. I shook my head and swallowed hard, "I- I guess not."

"Exactly, and when I run my hands over your chest…drag my body against yours…and when I finally rest my head against your inner thigh," the air was getting thinner and soon my legs felt like they would buckle, "are we being virtuous?" Ali had somehow slipped her thigh between mine and I leaned her against the counter for support.

I buried my head into the crook of her hair, taking in the smell of her hair and groaned, "ugh, Ali stop teasing."

She laughed and played with the ends of my hair, "answer my question I asked earlier and I will."

I smirked into her shoulder and moved back to look at her face, "I can't. Not now, but since you want to tease me, don't be surprised when I pay you back, only this time, you won't be able to handle it." I detached my body form hers and started to move towards the door. I didn't even know how long we'd been gone, but before I took but three steps, Ali yanked my wrist back, "Is that a threat Em?"

I managed to pull off a smirk, something I had become quite good at doing since being with Ali, "no babe, it's not." And when she sighed in what seemed like relief, I added, "It's a promise. Now I have to get back to class, and you should too."

Ali looked like she was surprised but managed to wipe it away and replace it with her famous poker face. "I can't go back to class. I was kicked out."

Alison's POV

Emily turned on her heels, wearing both worry and upset on her face. "Kicked out? Again?! Ali! Wait, so does that mean you have to stay after school?"

I loved when she was like this. It reminded me even more of how much love she had towards me and how much more love I needed to return to her. I walked towards my girlfriend and grabbed her hands in mine, "don't worry Em, I got out of it." She raised her eyebrows and when I didn't continue, she pressed, "got out of it? How?"

I shrugged and smiled that bright smile I knew she just couldn't resist, "I just apologized and said it's because its senior year and I've had a lot on my plate, about grades and graduation and college in a few months."

I stopped talking when I mentioned college because Em's body stood rigid and her grip in my hands tightened. "Em, and that's another thing. We still have never talked about college. I mean I know what all the other girls are doing, but when I mention it to you, you put up this wall and totally shut me down." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice, even though I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

Em pulled her hands from mine and shoved them deep into her pockets. It left me no choice but to cross mine over my chest. She looked down nervously, "why won't you talk to me? We've been together for a month and we haven't even talked about our- our future!" My voice rose in volume and soon the silence I was getting from her made it sound like I was screaming in her face. I took a deep breath and walked again to her.

"Listen Em, do you even want to have a- a future…with me? Is this why you won't talk to me?" I couldn't meet her eyes; I only stared at the old tiles on the floor. I didn't realize it, but I whispered it so low that I could barely hear myself. But I know she heard me because her head whipped up and she met my eyes and then wrapped her hands around my upper arms, "Ali, yes, of course I do. Hey, look at me."

When my eyes met hers they were warm and brown, I could see the love. The dimples above her eyebrows formed and she continued, "Ali, I promise you we will have this talk, I'm just not sure what I want yet, college wise okay. It's complicated." She sighed and then gave me a look, "I know we do complicated pretty well, but I just don't know where or what I want to do. But the one thing I do know is that as long as I can picture a tomorrow with you, then that's all the future I'll ever need okay?"

Em's words cut through my insecurities and tore at the seams holding my heart together, and like that I let them come seeping in; my heart was being filled by her more and more everyday and I wouldn't mind letting myself drown in her love. I sighed heavily, I knew I trusted Em and eventually we would talk. Em always kept her promises.

"You always know exactly what to say, you know that right?"

She smiled at me, the smile reaching her beautiful browns, and reached her hands out to her sides, "Yeah what can I say, I mean isn't this romantic? You, me, that stall with no door and the faint smell of pee, and don't forget that graffiti," she pointed her hand to the far wall, "I mean what does that even say, Alex sucks…yeah oookay, not gonna finish _that._"

I looked at her face and laughed. How in the hell did I get so lucky? "Yeah, super romantic Em, I can't imagine how I'm going to out do this on Friday…I mean look at the writing over there. Whoever did that even wrote in _cursive_. Nice." I shook my head, sarcasm laced my voice and Em broke into laughter.

I looked at the scribbles in permanent marker more closely, "Look Em, it says 'Go Sharks' that's nice, except wait, they forgot the 'r.' Well then, Go Shaks' it is!"

I was still staring at laughing at the writing some idiot left on the wall when I felt Em come behind me and turn me around in her arms. Before I could get a word out she kissed me hastily on the lips and I didn't waste another second kissing her back, getting lost in the way her tongue felt as it traced the outline of my lips, begging for entrance that I easily gave her.

She pulled away and kissed my forehead, "Ali, I love you."

I thought about where we were, the small, somewhat smelly bathroom, sharing kisses and exchanging 'I love you's, it would have been weird but I really loved Em, and I guess that is what love is like right? No matter where we were, what we were doing or wearing, our love would always be the same, _feel _the same.

"Ali, this is usually the part where you say it back."

I hugged her body closer, "Of course I love you too, Em. I love you, I love you and I can't say it enough, okay? Emily Fields, we are two beautiful girls, kissing in this shitty bathroom of our school and I don't care. I don't care if we were stuck in a pile of shit in the middle of a jungle, or stranded on a deserted island with no food, because I love you!"

Emily's POV

Ali started her rant, while she was still in my arms and I smiled, smiled harder when what she started to sound crazy, but it made sense to me, I knew exactly what she was saying and I felt my heart swell.

"Ali, you're crazy."

"Only for you babe." She winked and my stomach flipped.

"Ali stop, someone will hear us." After all, she _was_ practically screaming just about 15 seconds ago.

But that didn't stop her. She removed my arms from her body and did a small spin, the ends of her skirt, lifted by the air, gave me a view of more of her legs. God she was so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was finally mine.

"Em, can't you tell by now that I don't care who hears me? I'm not afraid to everyone here that I love you, and I'm in love with you."

"Ali, okay, okay." I didn't know what was coming over her, it was like she was drunk, "Ali have you been drinking? You're barely this crazy when you're drunk."

She threw her head back in a small laugh, "Em, you're too easy! Of course I'm drunk! Drunk in looooooooove." She was practically screaming as she tried to belt out the part of the song Drunk In Love by Beyonce. I laughed so hard, she was so cute.

"Okay Ali," I said checking my phone, I've been gone nearly ten minutes, I have to go."

She pouted, "uh okay, I guess you're right. Well, since I got sent out of class, I'm going to drive to my house to drop off my car, pick me up after you get out for our 'not date'?"

"Sure babe." We walked out the bathroom and before I got too close to my classroom, she left me with a kiss, "see you later."

I watched her disappear around the corner to the main hall before getting back to class.

_At the Movies…._

"Em, I thought this wasn't a date?" Ali was really persistent about this whole 'not a date' thing. But seriously, I was just buying popcorn.

"Fine, we're not here on a date, then I won't buy the big popcorn and, and you can buy your own drink?" I wasn't sure how to make this not a date, so for a brief second I pretended I was here with Hanna. But that didn't help because Hanna would _want_ to share a big popcorn…and a slushie…and chocolate candy. Okay then, Spencer...who would convince me not to even eat any popcorn because it probably wasn't popped fresh today and certainly wasn't worth the $8.50. Okay then fine Em, imagine I'm with Aria. Aria wouldn't mind what I decided and would pick the gummy fish. Great, Ali hates gummy fish.

I paid for a small popcorn and a water bottle and waited while Ali bought a Hershey's bar and a pink lemonade.

We walked into the theater and I wasn't surprised to find it empty, the guy in the front said no one starts to really show up until the evening and if they did, they'd be here for the new movies…which is exactly why I chose for Ali and I to sit in the back of the theater room showing an old black and white film.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the small room, in the furthest isle from the screen and made sure to sit right in the middle, Ali tried to sit on the left of me but I wouldn't have it, not today.

"Em, but I always sit on this side. That way I can lay on you and you can feed me and you. C'mon we do it all the time on our couches that way." She pouted and I couldn't too much away.

"Ali, just not today okay? Can't we try something a little_ different?_"

She made a face, thinking it over but finally gave in, taking the seat instead to my right. My right hand, my most dominant one. She would know soon enough why I wanted her there.

The movie started, I moved the arm rest between us and like the movies we watched at home, we sat as close as we could to one another. I looked around and found only a few more heads sitting in the theater with us, the closet one an older man about three rows ahead.

I waited until all the popcorn was gone and we finished our candies before I started to make 'my move.' I rubbed my hands against the top of my thighs in case any moisture had formed and placed my arm around Ali. Not in the let me yawn and make a move, but in the way I always did every time she was over, or spent the night.

Ali lifted her body slightly so my arm could wedge behind her back and around her shoulders. I brought her body even closer to mine and let my right hand find its way into her hair, massaging her scalp before removing my right hand and placing it under her chin. She was facing forward, trying to ignore me, but in her eyes I could tell she knew, plus she was smiling that smile again. So I forced her chin towards me, I leaned into her ear, "Ali, look at me."

She turned her head slowly and I moved in, closing the distance between us until our lips met. I kissed her softly at first and then removed my hand to start making small circles on Ali's thigh.

Alison's POV

It was weird for Em to ask me to sit on the right side of her, when at her house and mine, I always sat on the left so that her right hand was free to change the channel, or feed me with popcorn or snacks as I rested my head in her lap and her left hand stroked my arm or played with my hair, or simply rested on me. We could actually lay any way we wanted, as long as we were touching, but I started to understand why we switched 'sides' as soon as her hand started to make circles on my thigh with her right hand.

I couldn't resist anymore so I turned my face into Emily's neck and kissed her softly. I opened my eyes for a brief moment and watched hers slip close, both of us reveling against the feel our tongues swirling together in a dance for dominance. I pulled away and she moved to place her warm lips over the skin of my throat. I loved when Em was bold.

I watched her eyes scanned the theater before she turned her head back towards me. The nearest person was an older man about three rows ahead. But I'm sure Em wasn't worried about that guy catching us just kissing. Em lifted her hand to my flushed cheek and turned my head. She seemed nervous about something and instead of waiting for her to go on with what she had in mind, I leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She pulled away, with a nervous grin on her face, "Ali?"

"Yes, Em?"

She looked down at my legs, and I felt the heat of her gaze travel over my bare thighs, stopping at the hem and then they traveled farther up until our eyes met, "Ali there's been something that I've wanted to do, with you, for a while." She swallowed and stopped there. I didn't ask any questions, I loved when Em told me exactly what she wanted. Whether she was screaming it, moaning it into my mouth, or begging for it, her voice and the sound of her sexual commands sent me reeling. Unless this time, Em wanted to _show _me what she wanted, which I was fine with too.

Em leaned into my ear and placed her hand back on my thigh, "Ali, the reason I wanted to take you to the movies and to have you in this skirt is because…" her voice became lower and thick, raspy in my ear and I shuddered as she told me _one _of her fantasies.

My breathing became shallow, was she serious? My sweet Emily, she wasn't so sweet right now. And I couldn't love it more.

Em wasted no more time connecting our lips again. This time I moaned as I opened my mouth, granting Emily entrance. Her fingers pressed into my thigh, our kiss was soft, and then it became more heated. Instinctively I turned my body more towards Em as she pulled me closer. Any closer and I would've been sitting in her lap.

We kissed long and soft and deep, soon the movie was forgotten to us both.

Em decided it was time to take charge and I sat back into the chair, letting my girl have her way with me. I wouldn't tell her now, but this wasn't just Em's fantasy come true, it was mine too.

Em reached her left hand over and cupped my breast firmly in her hand, gently brushing her thumb over my already hardened nipple through my thin shirt. I felt her whimper softly into my mouth and then I worked to deepen the kiss laughing gently as I felt her fight back a smile. In the almost month that we've been together, we've become pretty good at recognizing what to do to make the other feel the best. In the weeks we've had together, we've become learned every plane of skin, moan and whimper we hand to offer. There wasn't one part of Emily that I hadn't touched or kissed and I couldn't think of any skin that went untouched by her either.

Em's fingers started their travels up my back and into my hair. She held me gently at first and then rougher, holding me captive against her sweet mouth, making me moan softly as she swept her tongue along the inside of my mouth in long, slow strokes. In response, my tongue tangled in hers and we stayed, tongues dancing until she moved to my neck, along my jaw and returned her lips back to mine, where they molded perfectly.

I sat there in the theater seat unable to think about anything other than the beautiful woman I got to call mine. And I let her keep going, not surprised when her hand slid down the length of my stomach, my stomach muscles quivered in response, and then her long fingers splayed out under my t-shirt, raking her nails over ,my skin first and then slowly gliding her fingers, caressing the soft skin of my stomach so lightly it was ghost-like. It tickled so I squirmed under her touch. The hand that was resting on my thigh clenched deeply into my awaiting flesh. Em was never really rough with me, but God I loved when I made love to her and left my mark…and I loved it when Em would grab me tighter, bite me harder or suck my skin in deeper into her mouth, leaving her marks on me.

Em's fingers son traveled up higher on my leg and slipped under the fabric of my skirt. She ran her hand over the tops of my thighs and then slipped them further up and down to my inner thighs, rubbing the flat of her palm into my skin and applying pressure so hard and delicious that my body shook and bounced up out of my seat. I placed my hands on either one of my thighs and held them for support. I could feel the heat between my legs pooling already and I bet Em could feel that heat burning into her skin by now. She crawled her fingers farther along my leg, the fabric of my skirt rising up and revealing more of my skin as she went. Em stopped when she reached my scar on my leg, one ugly gash that even scar cream wasn't helping go away.

She ran her fingers lightly over the length of it, and I looked down. The light of the screen cast a shadow over it and I could see the rough edges, standing out against my smooth whiter skin. I sucked in a breath when she traced over it even lighter and that's when she tilted her head up and moved to my ear. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Her voice was low and raspy with desire but that didn't stop the love that poured out of her words from reaching my core. I blushed deeply and was glad the room was dimly lit so didn't have to see me. I would never know what I looked liked in Emily's eyes, but she always gave me glimpses and that gave me hope that we would last for a long time.

I sighed deeply and brought her face to mine for another kiss. And with practiced ease Em slid her hand up to reach the edge of my underwear and she started slipping her fingers under the waistband before my brain could even catch up with what she was doing.

As her long fingers dipped into the front of my panties, my skirt resting in folds at the base of my hips, Emily pulled her mouth away, and moaned lightly "Alison." She whispered against my mouth and both of my cheeks and I closed my eyes and felt as her lips traveled to my ear. The sound of my full name on her lips thrilled me.

She breathed my ear and my eyes stayed closed as her fingers moved lower, her fingertips sliding down to find my needy flesh, hot and wet. Em flicked her fingertip against my clit and my body felt like it ignited from within. My body jerked softly and she used the opportunity to push my thighs open wider.

"God, you're already so wet, Ali," Em moaned as she bit down over my earlobe, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

My breathing was already becoming ragged and heavy so I barely managed to speak, "so then do it already," I encouraged and that's all Em needed to hear. She started to rub her forefinger in circular motions against my clit, applying more pressure with each circle; I reached down between my legs and grabbed her wrist tightly in my hand. I could hear my wetness against her hands and instead of being even the slightest bit embarrassed, I was turned on even more. Em had barely even touched me and already I was dripping for her. "Emily, don't stop." It sounded like a plead but Emily didn't have the strength to do anything else but nod and increase her speed over me. It felt so good to have my sweet Emily doing something so naughty for a change, and in public. The thrill of maybe getting caught sat at the back of my mind and only added to the pleasure I was feeling. I tilted my hips up and off the seat to rock them gently against her fingers.

"Mmm," Em started to purr softly as her tongue swirled soft circles beneath my ear, at the top of my neck, at the corners of my mouth and over my shoulder, "You feel so good beneath my fingers, Ali." I turned my face and captured those pink lips in a bruising kiss. Soon it was Em trying desperately not to moan long and low into my mouth. I could tell because her teeth sank low into my bottom lip.

When she released it I whispered in her ear, "Don't I always?" We shared a smirk and that was all the answer I needed.

Em's fingers circled my clit, around the outside and then back to the tip, gently alternating between flicking and stroking. My mind was becoming a mess and I wanted so badly to cry out her name. But getting caught would mean this would have to end and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. It was both of our fantasies so I would make sure by the time we left this room, it was fulfilled.

My hand was still gripped tight over her wrist and I could feel the muscles in her arm contract as her finger worked over my clit. I lifted my hand to her cheek again. And when she finally tore her gaze away from between my legs, I brushed my lips against hers, "Em," I pleaded softly. "I need more."

"Your wish is my command," was all she replied, breathing the words heavily into my mouth as she pushed her hand deeper into my panties, her fingers sliding lower, to my hot entrance. She pressed her thumb against my throbbing clit as first one, then a second finger, slipped into my heat. I hissed at the filling sensation her fingers had inside my walls and I let my head fall back against the carpeted wall behind me, gasping as her fingers finally plunged inside me. I couldn't control to hold she had over my body as my hips began to rock in tandem with Emily's thrusts, allowing her fingers to slip in deeper, sliding in and out, in and dragging back out in a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

I watched Em lift her head to watch me. We loved watching each other's faces when we both got so lost in pleasure like this. I the way we please each other left of us both in love with the way we would abandon everything around us. Ignore everything but each other, forgetting all of our senses, except the way we touched. Her touch was the second best thing this universe could ever give me, her love was the first. I sat back with my head thrown into the wall, biting my lip to silence the moans that wanted so badly to escape and my grip on my own thighs tightened until my nails were digging into my skin, threatening to break the skin, but it was worth it. My breathing shallowed and I let my mind go blank as everything except where and how Em touched me fell away.

"Yeah, baby," I whispered softly against the corner of Emily's mouth. "Keep going, please."

"Ali," Emily gasped when I squeezed my thighs together, trapping her hand and stilling her movements. I nodded in her direction in apology and spread them again, slowly, allowing Em to pick up her previous pace.

It wasn't enough, I wanted so badly to come so I latched my hand around her wrist yet again, pushing down, urging her to slip her fingers deeper, press against my flesh harder. I bit into the flesh of my lower lip when she obliged, I had to keep quiet or I knew Em would stop. All I cared about was releasing myself over her and making Emily's fantasy (and mine) come true. Em turned her face back and leaned closer to me, watching me intently as I held my lip between my teeth and her fingers plunged faster and deeper, her thumb pressing and rolling against my clit. I was nearly there and I finally gasped, my thighs shaking as she felt my orgasm crash around her, starting low and deep, until I was panting for air. She turned her face captured what little breath I had in her mouth. I moaned into her wet lips. I could feel my walls pulsing around her fingers. Em expertly swallowed all of my soft moans and whimpers. I could only tighten my thighs around her hand yet again hand and buck my hips forward into her, riding out the very last waves of my orgasm.

She kept pumping her fingers and rolling my clit between her fingers, pinching lightly and tugging on my swollen nub until I had to pull my lips from hers. "Okay Em, I- I don't think I can handle more, not right now." It was the first time I asked Em to stop, I always wanted more from her, but this time, my skin was so sensitive, I was almost 100% positive that if she kept touching me, everyone in the whole theater would hear me. She slowly pulled her fingers away, my body still convulsing softly.

She must have known how sensitive I would be because she pulled away and started pressing soft, soothing kisses against my ear and all along my neck, resting her hot hand above my stomach. I was still breathing deep, panting softly when Em brought her lips to the inner curve at the nap of my neck. "Hey," she smirked at me.

I said hey back and smiled. She returned the smile and almost timidly met my eyes, "I've um, I've always wanted to…to do that with you," she admitted, shy at first but then the amused self-satisfaction in her voice came out loud and clear.

"God, Em, I fall harder and deeper in love you more and more every day, is that even possible?'" Emily sighed as she let her eyes roam over my face. We were both beaming.

"Yeah, it's possible, because it happens to me to."

"you fall in love with yourself every day?" I teased.

She shot me a look and in the dark I could tell exactly what look it was. I put my hands up, mimicking surrender.

She leaned in to nuzzle her nose against my neck, then she moved to my ear. "You're so beautiful when you're falling apart under my touch."

I didn't know why, but soon I was bubbling with a small laugh, "I guess I know why you wanted me to wear this skirt so bad. You could've have done what you did if I kept my jeans on."

She smirked and rolled her lip between her teeth, "oh I still would've done it." I swallowed, realizing that she wasn't joking on that part, "the skirt just made it easier, babe." Emily shifted and turned to face me in my seat and as the movie ended and the credits began to roll, she winked at me and held her hand out, "C'mon love, let's go home." I was shocked when I met her brown eyes, still dark with desire; it looks like I was barely getting a taste Emily's list of fantasies.

Emily's POV

Ali and I walked out of the theater hand in hand. The guy standing at the door asked pleasantly, "how did you ladies enjoy the movie?" I opened my mouth to speak but Ali beat me to it.

"Oh, I _loved _it, I think it was worth seeing again, isn't that right babe?" Ali asked as she faced me with a small wink and a devious little smirk.

"Oh definitely." And we walked for the theater to my car and the whole drive to my house all I could think was damn, I loved this girl.

That Friday…Their Anniversary

Hanna's POV

"Hanna, can you guys pleeeease do this for me? I want to _really_ surprise her tonight…well that's if she doesn't surprise me first." Emily's voice rang through from the other end of the line and she sounded frantic and in a hurry.

"Em, will you please calm down? Am I your best friend or not?"

I could hear the background noise stop and smiled when I heard her sigh, "Yes, Hanna, you are."

"Then," I piped up, "trust me. I'll get it done, and no worries, I'll have Spence and Aria with me too."

And just like clockwork my other two brunette friends walked in my room.

"Ooo, is that Em?" Aria asked, climbing her smaller body onto my bed.

"Yeah, Han, if it's her put her on speaker."

I did as asked and as soon as I set the phone down on my bed, both Aria and Spencer said hi to Em.

"Oh great, you guys are all really there." Emily sighed again and I feigned a hurt voice, "ouch, so you didn't think I could do this on my own?"

We heard Em's laughter from the phone and she reassured me, "no, I know you could but I feel better with Spencer and Aria there. One, because I know Aria will make sure it stays how I envisioned and Spencer will make sure you don't try and rent us a stripper pole for the night."

"Hey," I defended, "I mentioned it once as a joke okay? When will you let it go Em, gosh? And besides, Ali didn't seem to mind."

I laughed when Spencer choked back a cough of surprise, and that's when Aria cut in "oookaay, well, enough of that. Em, when did you want us over?"

Emily hummed on the other line, thinking, "Umm, well I left Hanna with a spare key…Oh! Which reminds me, will one of you hold on to that too?"

I rolled my eyes as Spencer held her hand out in front of me. I should have been offended but I would probably lose them or leave them here and waste time coming back to get them.

"You know Em, I don't even know why you need me to help then." I was only teasing but I knew Em would try and make me feel better. That's Emily, she had the biggest heart I'd ever known but between the two of us, our heart to hearts were sometimes so funny.

"Oh shutup Hanna, of course I need you, you're the one who helped me pick out the um…well you know." Em's voice fell short and I realized the other girls, let alone Ali, didn't know that Em and I had driven a few minutes out of town to a nice little French lingerie shop to pick out a nice ensemble for Em to surprise Ali with.

"Pick out what exactly?" Spencer crossed her arms, tucked her chin into her neck and looked at me through those brown eyes that searched me for answers. She could be quite intimidating, but seriously Spence? She was wearing a navy blue knitted sweater with a fox on it, a clip was pulling her hair over to one side and her light brown pants were rolled up a few times to reveal her little ankles. She looked like an oversized third grader, but I could only feel love for my friend, all of them. In the end, well besides my mom, they were all I had.

"Um, nothing," I had to save Em, because even through the phone she wasn't a very good liar. "I just went with Em to the store to pick out the flowers and the pictures she wanted to print from her phone."

I think Spencer believed me, and I would've told her but even though we were all the same age, Spence was like the big sister of us all, so when it came to our…Em's sex life, she was on a need to know basis, as in she didn't _need to know _about any of it.

"Yeah, and back to what I was saying, Ali should be here soon, our dinner reservation is at six…so um, I'm not sure. Maybe go over to my house at 7? Or is that too soon? I have no idea when we're getting back. I have everything pretty much set up, don't move anything out of place please, I just need for the…" Em was rambling and I know it was the nerves.

"Em, Em please," I tried, "would you calm down? We won't forget and I swear we will be gone in enough time; what's that saying say…out of sight of your mind before you guys get back okay?"

She didn't answer me, instead she started laughing, her giggles muffled in the speaker, "what now?" I looked to Spencer who was snickering softly and Aria sitting with a grin on her face.

"Hanna, it's out of sight, _out_ _of mind_." Spencer corrected me.

I laughed softly in realization but mainly rolled my eyes at everyone, even Emily, my nervous best friend, probably walking back and forth in her room, fixing every strand of hair and smudge of lipstick into perfection for Ali, who was my other crazy best friend, probably doing the same thing.

"You know what guys, whatever. Potato, tomato okay? Em we'll text you when we're done at your house okay? Now bye, finish getting ready and have fun tonight."

Spence and Aria chimed in their goodbyes too before I picked up the phone and pressed end, "is anyone else hungry?"

Emily's POV

After my phone call with Hanna and the girls I tried to do as she said and finish getting ready, but nothing I put on seemed right. Ali didn't tell me much about where we were going, or what we were doing, so with every outfit and dress I tried on, I found a reason why it wouldn't be appropriate to wear. I checked my phone and I nearly had a panic attack when I seen it was already 5:20, Ali would be here in 10 minutes, and I didn't want to let her in the house, I needed to be ready and waiting just outside my door when she got here.

Like clockwork, just as I was about to put my phone down, Ali called me. I paced back and forth and picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe, I'm just leaving my house, you ready?" her voice made my stomach do a little flip, I know I had just seen her at school, but I missed her so much already. I chewed my lip for a while before answering, "Uh, yeah, yeah of course I'm ready, I'm just you know, looking for my…lipgloss."

I stopped pacing in my room, and stopped in front of my mirror when I realized I was still in my bra and panties, the set Hanna had helped my pick out. I was nervous about this too, what if Ali didn't like it?

"Em, hellooo, Em, are you listening?" Ali's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm listening."

"Liar, haha Em, I bet you're not even dressed. You're probably still deciding what to wear, am I right?"

I groaned because it was true. "Ali, you didn't even tell me we're going, I know we're having dinner, but what about if you planned something different…I didn't want to be dressed up too much, or dressed down…"

"Woah, easy there, babe, it's just a date, me and you, good food and maybe a short walk okay? I have a surprise for you too; it's under your bed. Wear that with your short heels and meet me outside in five. I love you."

I was still shocked with what Ali had told me to do that I didn't even have time to say I love you back to her. So I hung up my phone and went to pull out this box underneath my bed. When the hell did she put it there? I plopped in on my bed and threw the lid off in a hurry to be dressed and ready for her in 5 minutes. I looked down and seen it was brand new black dress from a small boutique Ali and I had passed when we drove out of town a few weeks ago.

I would get her back for this because we both agreed that we wouldn't be buying gifts for one another, and this was breaking the rules. I slipped it on and was even more surprised to find how well fitting it was…it almost fit a little too well. The neckline plunged down between my breast, far enough that my mom wouldn't let me leave the house is she had seen me, the waist was tapered in, showing off my hips and on the left side, there was a long opening, revealing the majority of my leg, especially when I walked. I envisioned Ali when she picked this out, knowing exactly how I might look in this.

I sighed and smiled, blushing at the thought that Ali was still thinking about me that way, even when she went dress shopping for me. Dress shopping, hmm, I hoped that we would be doing that soon too. I had a few requests to make of my own that I'm sure Ali wouldn't mind.

Alison's POV

I got to Em's house in record time, I was anxious to see her in the little number I had picked out for her a while back. I knew this day was coming and just like our trip one month ago, I had planned most of everything, I wanted it to be perfect, after all, Emily Fields deserved the best of everything, and that's what I planned on giving her. That didn't stop my heart from picking up pace, beating what felt like fives faster than normal. I knew one thing was for sure, I loved Emily and if I was still this so in love and nervous about her, I couldn't wait to wake up one day, hopefully with years of being together behind us and celebrate yet another anniversary of our love. I only had to make sure Em stayed in love with me.

I pulled up next to her house on the sidewalk and didn't even have to send her a text about me being outside. I looked up to her doorway and there she was, with her back to me as she was locking her front door. I rolled down the window and grinned widely as our eyes met and she made her way to the passenger seat beside me, I mentally patted myself on the back for picking out that dress. I imagined the way it would look on Em when I bought it, but my imagination was crap compared to what was actually here in front of me. We shared a long look as she climbed into my car. She timidly bushed a long strand of her hair behind her ear and I smirked at her, watching her leg reveal itself through the slit in her dress as she slid her body into the seat.

"Damn, you look good Em."

She blushed and took her turn looking me over. I wore a dark blue dress, I knew blue was Em's favorite color and to be completely honest; I didn't look that bad in it. Her warm brown eyes, so loving and caring and soft turned a shade darker as she allowed her eyes to roam over me. I shifted in my seat a little uncomfortably, "Em, you know if you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to make to our reservation."

She reached across the center console and rested her hand on my hip, sliding it up and over to trail her fingertips between my breasts. My breath hitched and involuntarily I released a moan. I felt her smile as her lips ghosted over my neck; her fingertip pushed my chin upwards, tilting my head back into the driver seat. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered in a low voice, "well then, that would be their lost then wouldn't it?" I gulped, surely she knew exactly where this would lead, and I could never resist a chance to lay in bed with Em, but my stomach growled and broke the silence. I opened my eyes wide when Em's body was no longer touching mine.

She sat herself back into the seat and buckled up, "well then, looks like we should feed you." She winked and faced forward. I smiled and laughed, turning the engine back on. She was an insufferable person sometimes, but she was my insufferable girlfriend, so I couldn't complain. I groaned one last time, imagining exactly what I would've done to her, right here in my car…but I guess that would have to wait until tonight.

"What was it you told me Em? Patience is a virtue?"

She looked at me, eyes that dared me to keep going. I didn't take it, "shutup and drive, Ali."

"Yes, m'am." I said like I was saluting a military officer. She playfully slapped my arm.

"You look good too babe. Just in case you were wondering, you know blue is my favorite, and it looks even better when it's on you."

Breathe Ali. I felt heat form in my stomach…this was going to be a long first date.

No One's POV

The girls drove for about 30 minutes, alternating between sharing the silence with interlocked hands, and singing at the top of their lungs to various songs on the radio until they finally reached a small town Em had never even been to before. Ali drove expertly through the streets, making Em believe she had been here before. Maybe Ali hid here before? She quickly shook the idea of Ali on the run and hiding so close to Em yet letting her believe she was dead for so long. Instead she stared quietly at the girl of her dreams.

Em watched as the muscles on Ali's arm tensed lightly when she gripped the wheel. Marveled in the way the street lights reflected light into her long blonde hair. She instead got lost in the glimpses of sea blue eyes and warmed herself at the thought of those heart shaped lips on hers again. Before Em could finish admiring all the little things about her girlfriend that made her smile, Ali began to slow down and pull into a small parking lot next to an even smaller restaurant. Ali quickly parked and cut the engine, turning to Em.

"Okay babe, before we go in, I have some ground rules." Ali took a deep breath and reached to hold Emily's hands in her own.

Emily looked confused but let Ali continue. "Okay, so I have been to this town before, and I went into this restaurant before." Emily tensed her hands wrapped in Alison's and Ali could already read her mind. "I came her alone Em, I wanted to bring you here for a while now and I had to check out the menu first and make sure everything felt just right. I made the reservation in person too so…."

Emily wasn't getting what the ground rules were yet. "Ali, you said there were ground rules?"

Ali simply laughed lightly, "Yes some general rules, so I'm paying for dinner, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"No Ali, you can't I worked a few extra shifts last week, I can handle it, you already bought this dress, which by the way, breaks our rules and…"

Ali smiled widely and put a single finger to Em's lips, "I said no Em, I already have it taken care of."

Em sat back and pouted, "are you ever going to let me pay you back?"

Ali smirked and kissed Em's cheek and pulled away, but not before whispering, "oh, you will pay me back Em, just wait." She winked and that made Em think of all the ways Ali made her _pay her back._ She swallowed and looked at her dress, with the long slit on the side and thought back to a few days ago at the movie theaters. All she could think was _oh shit, I'm in trouble._ The thought must have translated to her face because Ali just laughed at her girlfriend's face and nodded knowingly.

"Another ground rule." Em sighed and waited, "you have to dance with me."

Em sat back and wondered why Ali wanted to dance with her. "Ali but it's a restaurant, don't you think…"

"Shh, babe, you worry too much, people get up and dance in restaurant's all the time. Besides, this is one of those restaurants where the middle of the floor is cleared just for that reason. So, you and me, we are dancing."

"Or what Ali?" Emily challenged and knew she shouldn't have because Ali pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. Em knew exactly what that meant and although neither girl could pull off and no sex threat, Ali looked pretty serious. "okay, okay Ali, I'll dance with you. But only to one song."

Ali smiled and slowly turned to Em, "three songs or else I won't let you spend the night."

Em was a little shocked that Ali would keep her from her but she groaned and finally agreed, "you're insufferable you know that right?"

Ali laughed. Yeah, they were definitely meant to be together.

"Yeah, I've thought that about you too, now can we please go eat? I'm starved."

With that, the girls unbuckled and walked hand in hand into the small restaurant with a name Emily still didn't quite catch.

Emily's POV

Ali walked in and greeted the host with a bright smile and with a small show of her ID we were lead to the back of the restaurant. As we walked I sensed exactly what kind of food we would be eating: French. My stomach knotted up and butterflies flitted around against my insides. My mind flashed back to when Ali and I had a conversation about Paris and going away forever there. I wondered if she had remembered too. I could smell fresh baked bread and desserts and the centerpiece of almost every table were small white flowers and a miniature statue of the Eiffel Tower.

She really did choose the best spot for us to have dinner.

Soon we were led to the back of the restaurant and out a door to the side labeled 'privé.' I was never that good in French, but I knew enough to know that that translated into private. We walked through the doors and I found myself on the boards of a small deck-like balcony overlooking what looked like an imitation of French Riviera, it was absolutely breath-taking. The balcony was dimly lit, little lanterns hanging above the tables and all along the overhang was little white lights, like Christmas lights, and like Ali promised there was a big opening where it looked perfect for dancing. My chest swelled, my heart warming and filling itself more and more with love for Ali, who was staring at me, beaming, a sparkle in her eye, watching me taking it all in.

The waiter sat us at a small table covered in a white tablecloth. Atop it was a small Eiffel Tower, white flowers in a small vase and in a basket was the best smelling bread my nose had ever been blessed to smell. He smiled and set down the menus. "Madame," he said in a heavy French accent t in my direction, bowing his head. He looked at Ali and greeted her by grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it, "Ah, Miss DiLaurentis, so very nice to see you again. The chef sends his hello's and wants you to know he will be personally preparing and bringing out your food. I hope you and you're beautiful girlfriend enjoy your night, and if there is anything else you might need, please let me know."

I eyed the waiter as his lips kissed Ali's hand but calmed down as I realized it was a formality, just something he would do to anyone he had met before. Soon he left when Ali dismissed him and that left Ali and I and one other couple at the far end of the deck alone.

"Ali, this is ridiculously fancy. How are you even affording this? I'm just going to order a small salad and maybe more bread."

"Em, don't worry about it okay?"

"Don't worry about it? Ali, are you kidding me? This is probably gonna cost a fortune, I'm helping pay for this."

Ali laughed at my rambling, "Hey, calm down, it's actually all on the house okay?"

I was stunned, wondering what Ali had done to get us free food. She sensed my thoughts and reached across the table and held my hands in hers, running her thumb across the tops of them. She sighed heavily and met my searching eyes, smiling. "Long story short, because I know you'll keep asking, I met the chef's daughter and I gave her a make-over because she was feeling miserable, now she's happier than ever and to pay me back the chef said he'd pay for dinner when I decided to eat here.

Hmm, seemed convincing, like something Ali would do, and besides, why would she lie now? "okay, so one good old fashioned confidence booster and now we're eating free dinner?"

"Yeah, Em, just trust me okay?"

"I do, I do."

She laughed and released my hands, sitting back into the chair. "Good, now let's eat; I'm sure everything hear is amazing.

And it was, everything starting from the moment I walked in with Ali in my hand was absolutely amazing. We spent a while deciding what to eat. I finally decided on having (well after a basket of bread to myself) Poulet à la bretonne, which after a discussion with Adrien, our waiter, I found out was a dish whose traditional home was Brittany and it was Brittany cider chicken simmered with navy beans, beets, and my favorite, bacon, in apple cider. It was amazing, the best dish I had probably ever had.

Ali ordered a soupe à l'oignon, an onion soup based on meat stock, often served gratinéened with cheese on top. The chef did come out and serve us, thanking her again for making his daughter happier and left us with hugs and kisses on our hands. I stared at Ali, loving her even more when I found out that his daughter was only 8 years old. She had become sad when her mother passed and Ali recounted the story saying how she spent a few days with the little girl, taking her shopping for a new outfit and dong her hair in little braids and bows. I had never seen Ali with children, so as she spoke, my mind became lost in the thought of little blonde girls, just as beautiful running around into Ali's arms, calling her-

"Babe, how's your food?"

I snapped up and realized the chef had left, leaving Ali and I to eat. "Huh, oh yeah it's amazing, thank you. How is yours?"

She said it was good, but that didn't stop our little fork battle she tried to have with me over my plate. In the end I gave in and couldn't resist the urge to feed her myself. My eyes dropped to her exposed chest when she moaned gently into my fork. She opened her eyes to me ogling her and laughed.

The rest of the night continued that way. Playful and teasing and we recounted the funny moments we had had in the past month and we exchanged funny stories about Hanna in the past week and it was perfect. Talking to my girlfriend, my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend and eating amazing food and soon the night pressed on, the last rays of the sun, getting swallowed my darkness. Our plates were taken away and surprising we had room for dessert.

Adrien brought out a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries and another with sweet crêpes and left us to it. "Enjoy ladies; your bill has been taken care of and enjoy the rest of your night."

After thanking him, Ali and I fought over the crêpes until they were gone and when all that was left was the strawberries, Ali and called for a truce and settled on feeding each other the strawberries one by one. She dared to suck my fingers into her mouth and roll her tongue over them, cleaning any chocolate or strawberry left. I swallowed and knew that to her my eyes were becoming lidded with desire. I could feel my body heat rise in temperature and I started to feel the tightening of the muscles in my stomach. Ali knew exactly what it was doing to me so when she fed me a smaller strawberry I returned the favor and savored the taste of her sweet skin mixed with the sensation of the dessert. Ali's eyes dropped to my mouth and I mimicked her yet again and swirled my tongue over her fingers, humming so she would feel the vibrations over her hand.

I smirked and released her fingers when she started to bite her lip. With her hand in mine, I kissed each one of her fingertips. Ali's eyes fluttered before she shut them and reveled in my mouth on her skin. I tempted to cut the night the short and take her home and do what we had though about periodically through the night, but tonight was way too romantic to rush through it, I wanted to spend every second one night would allow with her and the way we had both planned.

Ali watched my face for a while and we sat in the silence. That was another great thing that we had developed over the past month: we didn't need to talk all the time, the silence between us had become comfortable enough to just sit and take in the pleasure of one another's company.

Time seemed to slow when I was with Ali and it was crazier because when I finally looked up and away from her, and us, I realized time was still moving, not faster or slower, just at its constant rate, the way it always does. If I could have but one superpower, tonight it would be to control time, I'd spend the next hours, days and years of my life with Ali right beside me, while the rest of the world waited for us to stop having so much fun…but that would never happen. If I had the power to, I would freeze time and spend forever and a day living a carefree life with her.

But I didn't have that superpower, and soon time would catch up with me and the two of us would have to face some very tough decisions. We would have to talk about them because the longer I waited to talk about this summer and college the harder it would be to accept the facts. Maybe I was a coward for pushing it away, maybe I was just too scared. I had just gotten Ali, I didn't want college to separate us again.

I may not have had superpowers, but the way Ali could read me and sense my change in mood was nothing short of her own kind of superpower. She reached across the table searching for my hands and I moved them from my lap to rest in hers.

"Emily, stop it."

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked into her eyes questioningly.

"You're thinking too hard. It's our anniversary, whatever you're thinking about we will talk about, but not tonight okay?"

I sighed and let a small smile creep over my face, "okay."

"Good, now c'mon, we're not done, if I'm correct, you still owe me a few dances." She stood, fixed her dress and sashayed over to where I was, still sitting, admiring the curve of her hips and her own plunging neckline. Our dresses were somewhat similar and I didn't mind, not one bit. I reached up to wrap my slender fingers in her hands and let her lead me to the center of the balcony, still dimly lit by the hanging lights.

No music was playing when we walked to the center, but as soon as Ali reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, soft romantic music started playing, no lyrics, just music first and I wrapped my arms around her waist and let our bodies sway in rhythm to the music playing. I looked around and found the other couple staring at us for a moment until they seen I had caught them. They didn't stare to judge or scrutinize, instead they smiled and nodded at one another, exchanging silent approvals of their own. Then they stood and started to dance too, except closer to their table, giving Ali and I the whole floor. I smiled when the woman looked at me.

The past month wasn't that easy for the two of us in public. Most of everyone knew I was gay, yet there were still people that shot us dirty looks and made remarks under their breath. I still got asked who was the guy, men complained that we were 'too hot to be gay' and of course I had the one mother drag her daughter away from the counter I was cleaning at work when Ali came in a surprised me with a kiss. There were always going to be those people, but I didn't care. Those, like the woman and her husband, understood love when they saw it. Love doesn't look like a guy and a girl, it doesn't even look like a guy and a guy or girl and a girl, love looks like two people totally wrapped up in each other, to care about the hell else was going on around them. And that's what Ali and I had displayed on several occasions. Although, Ali still was Ali and scared the shit out of some people, told off some guys and even Hanna threatened people if they kept judging us. Even Spencer and Aria told off Noel Kahn for asking if he could watch us make out. I loved my friends for that.

Ali rested her head against my chest and it brought me back to the here and now. I held her body against mine tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Our bodies swayed in small circles, we took turns spinning in one another's arms and we always ended in the same position, with Ali' body pressed firmly into mine, my arms wrapped around her, I never wanted to let her go.

"Ali?"

She didn't move her head from my chest, and I breathed in her scent, "yeah Em?"

"Thank you, for all of this, it's been amazing. Everything was just perfect."

"Em, you don't have to thank me, and don't say was, the night is far from over." She looked up then and let her hands untangle from my neck, sliding lower along to rest over the small of my back.

"Haha I don't doubt that babe."

She simply smiled again and rested her head back against me. I'm sure my three song requirement was up but we stayed there in silence again, letting the night air wrap around us, dancing in the notes of soft French lullabies, breathing deeply the feel of each other and letting our hearts beat against each other's chests. We were dancing away part of the night, transfixed in our own portion of forever. Soon Ali pulled her head back; my eyes met hers, two blue orbs, shining from the soft overhead lights. I imagined they would look even better had the light been coming from the moon. She met mine with a smile, "Em you look really good in your dress."

"Why thank you," I said trying not to blush too deeply. Not blushing at all was just out of the question.

She laughed and I felt it against my stomach, warm and sweet. "I love how I can still make you blush too. God, you're so beautiful, it's almost not even fair to the rest of the world that only the shithole of Rosewood has had the privilege to lay its eyes on you."

"Ali, stop it, you sound ridiculous, you're the one everyone thinks is beautiful. You are to me."

"Em, stop, you're gorgeous and even more so because you don't even know it. I love how you look all the time. When you wake up and you have a little drool on the corner of your mouth and your hair is standing up taller on one side than the other."

"Ew Ali no, stop please, don't remind me." I was almost embarrassed that she had to see me like that every time she stayed over. I usually tried to wake up before her and fix my face but the morning Ali caught she came to the conclusion that love was love. Love was double chins and mom jean days, love was drool and the snoring in bed, it was the sweat on hot days and all the ugliness that came on other days. And I agreed…well after she tackled me and tickled me until I did.

"No, I'm serious Em, you always look good to me, but especially tonight. I love your hair like that, the way it falls on the side of your neck," she trailed her hands over my neck, "and down your shoulders and back." Her fingertips trailed between my shoulder blades and I shuddered.

"You know Em, we are surrounded by all of these lies, all of the time, and people who talk too much and don't understand, but you, you're the truth, and you have the kind of look in your eyes as if no one really knows anything but us. It's just another reason I love you."

"Ali," I started but stopped. I didn't have much else to say, I was speechless. I knew exactly what she meant, and she was right. For the past few years there have been so many lies and people walking around like they had any clue about what was going on, and now with A gone, there were still people judging the five of us and even just me and Ali like they had even the slightest idea of what had happened, or what was happening between us now. But I didn't care and neither did Ali. They could make up all the stories about us all they wanted, because the truth was here in my arms, the truth was that we loved each other. Period.

"It's okay Em, you don't have to say anything, I just want you to know it's enough for me, all that you are is all that I'll ever need." My heart skipped a beat and I brought my mouth to hers in a sweet kiss, deepened when she slid her hand into my hair and pushed our mouths deeper into each other, our lips melding into one. I pulled away, aware that the other couple was still amidst our company.

I rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled, "God Ali, if only you knew."

"Knew what?"

I smirked "That I'm so in love, that I've been for years and every moment I spend with you I just keep falling harder."

She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "It's okay to fall. Fall Em, fall hard, and fall into me. Fall _with_ me. We'll fall together and if there's ever a bottom that we reach, then we'll both be there, catching each other, or hitting the bottom with our arms wrapped around one another."

I breathed deeply; Ali was a artist with her words. She painted pictures in my mind with colors only her voice could produce. I kissed her on the mouth again, this time letting her tongue swirl into my mouth in a dance for dominance, until I let her take over. I released a small moan and felt Ali's full lips curve into a smile against my lips. We stopped to catch our breath, still standing in the middle of the balcony, still letting the music float in the air around us. Our bodies still swayed with the music and when Ali's body was the only thing between me and the light of the moon behind her, I stopped and stilled her body by placing my hands on her hips.

"Em, why'd you stop?"

"Because, you look so beautiful in this light. Your silhouette over me, the light barely shining through the strands of your hair, the way the moonlight brings out the blue in your eyes, looking into them is like looking into the ocean."

She smiled and I seen her cheeks turn a very faint shade of red. She tucked her hair behind one ear and said to me, "well then it's a good thing you can swim."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind drowning in them you know, get lost in you forever."

She took my hands in both of hers and let our fingers lock, "but you wouldn't drown, and you wouldn't get lost."

"Yeah, why are you so sure?"

"Because…you're my mermaid. You can't."

I smiled, I loved that Ali had a special nickname just for me.

"Then it looks like we belong together forever Ali, I can't be a mermaid without an ocean, now can I?"

"No I guess you can't, but I need you too you know. Without a mermaid, an ocean is just a mess, a huge body of water that everyone would be afraid to get lost in, but a mermaid makes the ocean better. More desirable, less scary I guess. Like you, you make me a better me, and I never want to lose that…or you."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You won't okay? I promise." I ran my hands over the length of her arms, without my arms wrapped around them like before, they felt cold, "c'mon, as much as I love this, I have a surprise of my own for you."

"Em, it better not be a gift. The dress wasn't even technically a gift bec-"

"Shush, Ali, it's not, let's just go back to my house okay?"

Alison's POV

Well it looks like I wouldn't be paying Em back for the movie scene tonight. After dinner, dessert and the dancing, the rest of the night seemed like it was going to go as she planned, which I was fine with, it took the pressure off of some things, especially since I think my dad would be home later tonight, that would cut our time short. But, since Em suggested her place, I guessed that Mrs. Fields wouldn't be home.

Once at her house, Em walked me to her door and put a blindfold on me.

"Ooo are you paying me back for our time back at the cabin Em?" I teased and she hushed me.

"No, not yet anyway, but if that's what you want to do with the blindfold later we can." She was playful in her tone, but the way she finished her words, low and deep in my ear sent chills down my spine, oh we would definitely be doing that later.

"Okay Ali, I'm going to go upstairs now, but count to 15 and then take the blindfold off okay?"

I sighed, "Em if you wanted to play hide and seek…"

"Ali," she groaned and I laughed, "okay go then I'll count. One, two, three…" I heard her heels being taken off and her feet pad towards the stairs and finally the sound of her steps were inaudible. I fogot what number I was on so I yelled "FIFTEEN! Ready or not Em, I'm gonna getcha." I laughed but when I ripped the blindfold off, I stopped.

What was in front of me wasn't funny at all; it was so incredibly cute and sexy. I smiled…the romance for tonight was far from over. In front of me was a trail of red and pink rose pedals starting from a pile of them around my feet and leading up the stairs, inevitably to Em's room. I took my heels off and dropped them to the floor beside me, noticing a single white rose in the pile of rose pedal, and attached to it by a string was a picture of Em and I from the first week we were together. A small sticky note was in the corner and in her handwriting was written, _flip me over. _I flipped the picture over and read more of what she had written, _Ali, I borrowed your idea, well kind of. Play a game with me? Find all the pictures, they're some of my favorite moments of us this past month...well any I would dare to take a picture of and print;) Then find me. Kisses, Em._

I smiled and held the picture in my hand, I looked up and my eyes scanned the stairs, it was completely dark in her house, the stairs were lit by small tea lights, lining the sides and casting a faint light over the rose pedals. I walked towards them and found a picture of Em and I at the Brew, I was sitting in her lap, wiping the whipped cream from my drink onto her nose. I laughed, remembering it as if it was yesterday. I blew out the candles as I went, I had I feeling once I was in Em's room, I wouldn't be leaving any time soon. A few more steps and I picked up another picture, this one of me and Em sitting in a booth, her arm wrapped around me and my lips giving her a kiss on the cheek, at a pizza place with the girls. Hanna had half a pepperoni in her mouth, Spencer was looking at her like a disappointed mother and Aria was bubbly with laughter. I remembered we went there one night after some intense studying and Aria asking the guy at the table in front to snap a few pictures of us.

It was perfect and I laughed again, it felt good to remember that we all became so close again, so fast.

I continued to walk up the stairs and by the time I reached Em's room I had 8 pictures. I followed the path of rose pedals and lights to the foot of Em's bed and found one last picture, it was of me sleeping. I was in Em's bed, wearing her sweats and baggy t-shirt and the sheets were tangled around my legs. I looked like a hot mess but still in permanent marker she wrote in the corner of the picture _my sleeping beauty._ I smiled again, I guess Em and I were fictional Disney characters.

I called for her when I set the pile of pictures down. "Okay Em, come out now." In an instant I felt Em come behind me and wrap her arms around my waist and in my ear, "boo."

I spun in her arms and didn't waste another second before kissing her hungrily on the lips.

I reached behind my back and tried to unzip my dress but Em's lips detached from mine and her hands gripped my wrist, "not yet Ali. I have one more game to play with you."

"Ugh, Em, you and your games."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, "okay, okay what is it?"

"The pictures."

"Yeah, I love them, I got them all right?"

"Nine, including the first one right?" I had no idea what she was playing at.

"Yeah," I answered and then watched Em walk to the foot of the bed, shuffle through the pictures and set aside the very first one I had picked up. I followed her and stared at them.

"Okay, put these ones in order."

"What, Em, this is your game? Hmm I think, I'll take you up on that hide-and-seek offer. Go, go hide." I pretended to push her away and she only pushed me back playfully, "would you stop it…just put them in order okay? You'll see. Unless…you can't do it?" She was challenging me and I never backed down from one of Em's challenges. I huffed, "Okay fine."

I stood while Em was behind me, watching me arrange the pictures on her bed in the order of which they were taken. It took me about a minute and when I was done, I turned around, "there, you happy?"

She smirked and looked over my shoulder, "good, you got them right."

"Em, c'mon, what's this about?"

She grinned wider and swallowed. "Okay, now turn them over, but one at a time."

I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't think to flip any of the other pictures over after the first one so I was genuinely curious to see what puzzle Em had put together for me.

She stood beside me and watched my face.

I turned over the first picture and it read: _Ali,_

The next: _will_

The third: _you_

Fourth: _go _

My heart started to pound faster in my chest in anticipation, I turned all cards over and read the full message, "_Ali, will you go to PROM with me?"_

I smiled widely and felt my insides bounce with giddiness. I whipped my head to the side and when Em wasn't there I turned a full 180 and found her standing with two tickets to Prom in her hand. The theme was Parisian (hah figures) and in her hand was a single yellow rose, my favorite color. I stared at her for a few seconds, taking it all it, this perfect moment that I never wanted to forget.

"Ali, will you spend a 'Night in Paris' with me?" Em looked at me and wore a huge grin on her face.

I practically ran to her and kissed her hard on the lips, "yes!" I kissed her again and pulled away "yes!" One more time until Emily placed her hands on my hips, dropped the tickets to the floor and kissed me properly. I moaned into her moan and ran my hands over her chest, slipping my hand under the fabric to cup her breast. She bit down hard on my lip and started to guide my body towards her bed.

When my legs hit the edge, she spun me around, unzipped my dress and dragged it off of my body, leaving kisses in her wake. When I stepped out she moved her kisses to my ear, "Get on the bed." It was a command, not a suggestion or a question so I did as I was told and rolled onto my back. I looked up at Em, her eyes dark and lidded, her lips wet and plump and she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, the shoulders fell and she caught the fabric against her chest to keep it from falling all the way off. Heat pooled between my legs and my own eyes fell to her chest. Her soft breasts held close to her body, and all I could think was having them against me, in my hands, in my mouth. I sat in my matching bra and panty set, wanting to take them off, but knowing I had more fun when Emily was the one to do that.

So I sat and waited, "I have one more surprise for you Ali. I went to a little French boutique with Hanna and well she helped me pick a little something out.

I moved in the bed, the throbbing between my thighs beating harder, the heat in my stomach getting hotter.

Em let the fabric fall and she revealed my little surprise: a dark red lace set that contrasted beautifully against her skin and pressed Em's breasts together deliciously, I thought it was just the dress' doing but now I seen the real reason and I couldn't wait to free her breasts from the fabric and feel her hardened nipples rub against mine. At the thought, my own nipples strained forward in my bra and I whimpered. I wasn't in any restraints, but my body was paralyzed by Em and I could only sit and squirm, waiting.

She let the rest of the dress fall and I bit my lip at the sight, damn she was too sexy. She finally crawled over me and laid her body firmly over mine, slipping a thigh between mine and kissing over my chest, I wrapped my hands over the side of her neck and in her hair and moaned loudly into her mouth.

"So, you like my surprises?"

"Yes, Em, I fuckin' love them, god I love your surprises."

She laughed against my body and my breath hitched when it caused her thigh to hit my center, hot and already wet, sensitive and awaiting her touch.

"Good, because I've got more for you tonight Ali."

"God," reached my hands to cup her breasts through the red fabric, "if I ever leave your bed, remind me to thank Hanna."

She smiled again and began her assault with her lips over every inch of my body. It felt like flicks of fire against my skin and soon I was whimpering under her.

"Alison," I shuddered and moaned, "I'm going to fuck you so good tonight." A wave of heat rushed to my core, I loved when Em cussed. I loved being the reason for her undoing and losing control enough to cuss. "Happy anniversary babe, I love you." Her breath was hot over my chest, moving lower, over my stomach until she was breathing hot over my center.

I could barely breath, I was so ready, "Happy Anniversary Em, I love you. Now please, just make love to me will you? I've been waiting all night."

She smirked and hooked her fingers into the waistband of my panties, "I thought you'd never ask."

_**#####**_

_**Hello everyone, so I hope you all enjoyed the second half of this chapter? Life sometimes gets in the way of me and writing this for you all, so I had to update in parts. But this was one hell of a chapter and I had sooo much fun writing their dinner scene. I left some things out and added things in some places, so please tell me how you all liked it, or not?**_

_**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for reading and especially everyone who reviewed, you left such great things and honestly it's comical if you were to watch me read these. I get an email of your reviews, follows, favorites and honestly my excitement/reaction is equivalent to a child ripping presents open on Christmas day…times 2. Lol, I jump up and down and squeal (true story, I have been caught by my friends and family) they really make my day and I appreciate every word…even the 'OMG please update' s. I love those too. Promise.**_

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Many commented that you like how playful I make Em and Ali, thank you; I love playful and teasing Emison. Also yes, I will include more of Em's fantasies, I'm glad you guys liked that; I hope I didn't ruin the movies for anyone? I thank Drea82581 for hoping my finals went well, they did! All A's but one C, I kicked my first semester of college's ass and I thank EsEm27 for loving all the detail I put into my writing and crediting me for my 'perfect portrayal of all the PLL's'. Honestly, I'm humbled at how great of a writer you think me to be, any of you. It's amazing and I love you all. To Fuzelz, I will update the Halloween story, I promise! I've just been focused on this, but I will have the second part up before Christmas. Now, Christmas, for any of you still reading my long rant here, I will have a special Emison story up and ready. Maybe 2? I love the smut and playfulness, but I was also thinking about the drama from the last episode but I'm not sure, only time will tell, just be on the look-out. ;)**_

_**Alrighty then, I'm going to go back and write Chapter 29 for you all. Again I hope you enjoyed reading and as always, drop a revieeeeeeew! Thanks, xoxo, Lina**_

_**Next Update:**_

Chapter 29: Dresses and _Three_ Tickets?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**I love you all I hope you continue to read and enjoy and review. Your reviews literally make my day 100x better, if not more. You are funny and sweet (some a little naughty, but I like that too *wink) and I'm continually humbled. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now, here are some quick responses to some of my reviews from the last chapter:  
Diane: Sorry I didn't continue with their night at home, but hopefully this chapter will compensate for that.  
To the Guest who recognized my use of Tenerife Sea: Thank you, I love you specifically hahaha  
EsEm27: Outdo myself? Please tell me how so? ;) It's Emison, I have to!  
(guest(s)): Yes we will see some more fantasies but farther along the road and in different stories (check out Ch 2 of my Santa's Little Helpers story) prom is coming soon…and for hitting some of you in the feels, well, I may have committed literary suicide by giving myself the feels lol**_

_**Alrighty then, so please read and enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

Chapter 29: Dresses and _Three _Tickets?

**What is more painful: When a person whom you trust hurts you? Or when the person whom you hurt, still trusts you?**

Alison's POV

Weeks had past and my relationship with Em and the girls is better than ever. Six weeks with the girl I love and it had felt like forever…my mind still plays back to the night of our anniversary; it was absolutely amazing. Em was amazing, our food was amazing, our dance was amazing, Em asking me to prom was absolutely perfect, like a dream come true…and after that, the sex we had was absolutely mind blowing, probably the best the whole month we've been together, but then again, I think that every time. Something about knowing that the sex got better excited and scared me. Scared me because what if I couldn't keep pleasing her? But the way she was scratching at my back and calling my name, well…it mostly excited me. Making love to Emily, the only person I was ever wanted to love so intimately was perfect.

But our relationship wasn't _just_ about the physical things we did. It never was to begin with, it just so happens to be a bonus. No, our relationship cut right through me to the core of who I was…who I was still trying to become. Emily was the only one who ever seen me the way I always wanted to be, but I was too afraid to show it. Too afraid to listen to Emily, yet alone allow myself to feel something for her that went beyond our friendship. I was so afraid that by the time I realized what my feelings meant, I was almost too late.

I absentmindedly stare around the room I'm in and realize it's not my own.

"Hey, Ali, did you hear me?" It was Hanna's voice; I turn over in her bed and see her sitting at her desk.

I shake my head and try to give her my best smile, "No, I'm sorry Han, what were you saying?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, "Geez Ali, would you stop daydreaming all the time, what's gotten in to you?"

"It's not a what, it's a who and that who is-"

"Okay, enough! I get it okay. You two are crazy you know that?"

I rolled on my back on her back and let my hair fall over the edge, "Yeah Hanna, crazy in love."

Hanna immediately started laughing as she got up to sit by me, then throwing a nearby pillow in my face.

I sat up to face her, "hey, what the hell was that for?"

She lurched forward and took a hold of my shoulders, shaking me as she pretended to yell, "Who the hell are you and where have you taken my friend Alison? Ali, hello? Ali? Are you still in there?" She was yelling in my face, so close I could smell the pepperoni pizza.

"Hanna, stop, what the hell are you doing, stop being weird."

She pulled away and sat back against her bed frame, "I'm not the weird one, you are."

"No I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are, the Ali I know would never say stuff like that, I mean I would expect it from Emily, but not you."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "well, I've changed Hanna, I'm not who I was a few months ago, I'm a different person than who I was, better."

She looked her over, the playfulness in her eyes fading, "I know."

I uncrossed my arms and scooted closer to her, "what is that supposed to mean, why'd you say it like that?" Her voice sounded off, I couldn't place it but I knew she had more to say.

"Nothing, it's just that, can I be proud of you?"

It was my turn to let out a laugh. But it didn't last long until I realized that tone in her voice was seriousness.

"Proud? Of me? Hanna, we're the same age, and you're not my mo- you're not my parent."

She looked at her hands and then back to me, "yeah, I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. We are all proud of each other sometimes, we were proud of Em for coming out, for doing great in swimming, we were proud of Spencer for sticking up to you before and for defending herself. It can happen between friends ya' know."

I decided she was right, because even though I was a bitch to Hanna before, I was proud of her when she lost all that weight, and I was proud of Aria when she confronted her dad about his affair. "Okay, so maybe you've got a point. But, what is it exactly that you're proud of me for?"

She smiled and said plainly, "Emily."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "what does Em have to do with any of this?" My blonde friend was the one being weird now, it was unlike Hanna to give insightful talks like this, serious talks, but I guess I wasn't the only one who had changed, we all had.

She took a breath before going on, "I- I- when you left-disappeared- Emily was devastated, crushed, she tried so hard not to show it, but the cracks she was hiding were just getting deeper, and regardless of how wide they got, she didn't let anybody in."

I had to stop her, because I've heard it a million times, I've played it in my head, and every time that I was reminded by it, I found it hard to breathe and my chest tightened, "Han, I've heard this over and over okay, I-"

She put her hand up, "Ali, I'm not trying to open old wounds here, just hear me out okay?"

I nodded and reluctantly sat still, letting her finish.

"I-well me, Spence and Aria- all watched her the first couple weeks, break down and distance herself, that smile of hers faded, her laugh was hardly ever heard and soon it was like that for all of us, we branched out and grew out of reach with another, and the only thing holding us together was you.

"A year after we all thought you were dead, the A messages started, and we all started hanging out again, but I could tell that even though we all seemed okay, Emily was different. Spencer pointed out that she was poisoned by the hope that maybe you were still alive. The way she would act when you were mentioned, or the way she talked about you…I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not stupid."

Strangely enough, that made sense, and it was true.

"Anyways, we were all starting to wonder what would happen and how we would deal with the fact that after a year, you had to be dead, no one had said it yet, but we all thought it. I think Em thought it, but she didn't believe it, she couldn't. And even when Maya was around and she got better, I knew, I knew it the looks they shared were right. Believe it or not Ali, but before you left, I caught the way Em watched you, or the way you would steal glances at her when no one was looking, I knew that between you two there was love. It seemed crazy and impossible but filling and sure. But the 'love' she had with Maya wasn't the same. I knew the holes burrowed away in Em's heart weren't filled. Not with Maya and not even with Paige. Em was never the weakest, she is the strongest…but she's also not the worst liar like we all think."

Hanna kept talking and for the first time, I let her, I listened and I sat, mouth closed hands in my lap with my legs criss-crossed and I let my heart clench, listening to every word, soaking it in like a sponge.

"Em may be a terrible in public, and too other people, but she was the best at lying to herself. Like you, maybe even better. She lied when she thought she could get over you, or forget you, and she lied to us and herself when she agreed with us on you being A.

She rubbed the tops of her legs and took a deep breath. "Ali, I'm proud of you because of who you turned Em into. I know we've all thought and said that it was the other way around, but you've changed her too, and for the better, not for the bad ways when you were still, well _the old Alison._ I see it, you make her happy, and she makes you happy. You guys are like that Ying-Yang thing."

I allowed myself to laugh now that her voice was returning to the playful one everyone was used to.

"Ali, I'm serious, you know for a long time I thought – we all thought – that there was no way you would ever win Em back."

"Gee, thanks."

"But you did. You guys need each other, like really _need _one another, and I am proud of you as your friend that you finally got your shit together, stopped acting like a little chicken and got your girl."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "You, did not just call me a chicken, you bitch!"

"Whatcha gonna do Ali?"

I smirked, "I should kick your ass, but I don't think Em would be to happy with us if I did."

"Haha, Alison DiLaurnetis, you are so whipped."

Okay, if Hanna wanted to tease, she would get what she asked for, "Whipped?"

"Yes, by Em." She was laughing.

I smirked at her, "Oh yeah, you bet your ass I am. Em has whipped me, spanked me, handcuffed me to her bed and-"

"Wait handcuffed? Woah you go Em."

"Geez Hanna, you're impossible, you dork."

She shrugged, "takes a dork to know one."

"I am not a dork."

"Whatever you say….," she got up and walked out her door, "…dork."

Emily's POV

Spencer pulled in front of Hanna's house and me, her, and Aria all got out to meet Ali and Hanna. We set aside this whole weekend to go dress shopping for Prom. Yeah, a whole weekend because Prom shopping to Hanna meant dresses, shoes, purses, and accessories of course. We walked into the house I made my way up the stairs, knowing Ali would be upstairs with Hanna but I didn't have to wait long to see either of them because as I passed Hanna on the stairs, I soon heard Ali's voice close behind.

"That's it, I'm kicking your ass, I don't care what Em-"

And then our bodies collided right as I reached the top step and to prevent us from taking a nasty tumble down the stairs, I forced my body forward, wrapping my arms around her torso, both of us falling, landing on my arms and her back.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ what the hell?" Ali scrambled under me to move the long tangles of blonde hair from her face.

I smiled when her eyes settled on me, "well hello to you too."

"Emily," she sounded shocked to see me, shocked but happy, I loved that she got this way…that _we _both got this way with each other.

She leaned up to kiss me and when she pulled away I asked, "now what was that you were screaming? You don't care if I what?" I waited for her answer but was interrupted when Hanna called from down below, "aww c'mon, can you guys not do that on my stairs? Or in my house at all, thanks."

Ali and I laughed and I helped her up.

"Sorry Han," Ali said, "but I think you're already too late on that second request." Ali slinked her hand into mine, squeezed her fingers around mine and winked.

Hanna stood wide eyed and mouth open before she started her rant, "what the, oh hell no! Em, tell me it's not true, this is not funny Ali! Em, tell me you're joking?"

I was blushing, hoping Ali would save me from answering this one, but she didn't say a word and before I knew it, we were off the stairs and face to face with Hanna, I shrugged and tried to smile at her, "Um, sure, we're joking?" I cringed when I was done, and Hanna face was priceless.

"Ohmygodohmygod. You guys, oh hell no, you are both banned from my house! Where, when…WHY?!"

Ali laughed next to me and the other girls joined in, overhearing every word.

"Hanna, calm down."

"Calm down," Hanna threw her hands up in the air, "how? You guys had sex in my house and I didn't know!"

Spencer stepped in before it looked like Hanna was going to pass out, "yeah, Hanna and you and Caleb having sex in my family's lake house…on my nana's couch is any better?"

Hanna huffed, it looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth, "fine" she barely muttered between closed teeth, "but never again. Never. N-E-V-E-R. How's that for the spelling bee."

"Great Hanna I answered, and we're sorry, really we are, aren't we Ali." I turned to Ali who had an amused look on her face this whole time.

"Yeah Han, I'm sorry I totally couldn't control Em and fucked her in your bathroom last week."

And all of us including myself, "Ali!" But she just smiled and shrugged her shoulder, "what she asked? I had to answer her!"

Aria made her way to the door, opening it for all of us, "can we just go already and find some dresses?"

"Yeah, what Aria said." Spencer grabbed her keys and walked out, followed by Aria, me and Ali and Hanna last, locking her door and muttering just loud enough for us to hear, "unbelievable, I'm never using that bathroom, EVER, ever again."

I climbed into the car with Ali sitting right next to me in the back, next to Aria. Ali placed her hand high in my thigh and whispered impossibly low into my ear, "I'm not really sorry that I did that Em," I swallowed, keeping my breathing even, "I'd do you anywhere."

"Ali," I tried to say so now one in the car would hear us.

She kissed my cheek and blew softly in my ear, "just wait until we go try on dresses, the fitting rooms have a lot more space than a small bathroom."

_Oh god, today was going to be a loooong day._

Two Hours Later…

Alison's POV

We had already spent an hour in this store trying on hundreds of dresses and the five of us were feeling less hopeful that we'd find the right dress for us all in this store Hanna dragged us into. We found some that had potential to be great Prom dresses but so many things went wrong. Aria's was too long, Spencer's was too roomy in the chest department, Hanna's chest was smothered in hers and between Em and I, we just couldn't find two dresses that seemed to go well together, and then Hanna's voice rang through my ears, "yeah, think of color scheme guys, oh and the theme, what it is again?"

In unison Emily and I answered, "A Night in Paris."

"Wow, that was creepy, I thought only twins had that telephonetic powers."

"Aria," Aria started.

"What?" I watched Han shrug, completely unaware.

"It's tele_pathic_." Spencer corrected.

Hanna looked even more confused, "well, what did I say? You know what, it doesn't matter, nevermind."

Hanna brushed it off and the four of us shared a laugh.

"Ali, how much do you really need to match with one another? I mean, if we want to find a dress in here, we're going to have to pick one of these."

Em gestured her hand over a chair sitting in front of the dressing rooms, with two stacks of dresses – hers and mine- sitting high on them, and no matter what combination we had, none went well together.

"Em, c'mon, I want Prom to be perfect, we can go wearing colors that clash." I tried reasoning with her.

"Well, why not?" She had no idea to think ahead.

"Emily, seriously, for the pictures! Don't you want to have pictures wear we look like a couple, not just two girls who fell from a skittle's bag?" I pointed at the top two dresses that were next to each other in their piles.

Em looked and cringed at the dresses "yeah, I guess you're right. That purple and this green would be…"

"Disastrous? Hideous? A complete injustice to humanity?"

She laughed, "okay, maybe not that far but yeah, we wouldn't be too aesthetically pleasing in those dresses."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "you know Em, if were up to me," but then Hanna and her impeccable timing came barging in with four long dresses in her arms, "Okay guys, I think I found the perfect dresses for you,_ and_ they match _and _they're perfect with the theme!"

She threw them at the two of us before we could even protest. "And they're not even expensive! That means you can spend more on the shoes!"

Em and I stood stunned for a few moments before Hanna started ushering us into the fitting rooms, "Go look, there are plenty of rooms open, go try them on! Aria and Spencer just found the dresses they want, and I think if the lady can send that pink one in to get it altered in time, I'm going to go with that one."

"Ugh, so it's just us then?" I looked at Em and then to the huge pile we had made trying to find the perfect dress.

"Yup, just waiting on you guys. I mean the two of you looked drop dead gorgeous in any one of those dresses," she pointed behind us to all the failed attempts at matching them, "but these are a little less bold in color but they're sexy as hell and are really elegant at the same time, just like something you both would wear in Paris when you get married."

I stopped breathing for a second when Hanna mentioned marriage. I hadn't _really _thought that far ahead. I thought crossed my mind but I never considered the location let alone the dresses and being the one to have Em's hand in marriage, vowing our love to one another.

"Um," Emily's voice, shy and awkward cut the silence.

"What," Hanna said, "I know you both want to go there so bad, why not get married there? Or at least have your honeymoon there?"

"Hanna, we're barely 18 and still have college and I don't even know…" Em's voice trailed, losing all confidence. It was probably because college was still a big fat question mark.

"Yeah, Han, don't be ridiculous, we're too young to think about," I couldn't say getting married. I couldn't say it because the moment I thought it, my mind spun out of control, playing vivid images of Paris, of a giant clearing in a field of flowers on a cliff overlooking a French Riviera, the Eiffel Tower in the background. In my mind I was turning over my shoulder and watched as Emily emerged at my side and we were walked by our dads down an isle to get married. In my mind I seen Hanna as our maid of honor, Spencer and Aria as our bridesmaids. I shuddered and I tried to forget the images that seemed like an impossible dream.

"What, don't act like you two haven't thought about it? You guys are meant for one another, we all see that. So what does it matter how old you are when you tie the knot?"

"It just does Hanna, there are a lot of other things that a couple has to talk about and sort out, before they can." I shot a sad look at Em who had yet to talk to me about college. It was irritating but she managed to deflect the conversation every time I tried to bring it up.

"Well, when this 'couple' is done talking, you let us know."

"Us?" Em asked, asking exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah, US. You know me, Aria, and Spencer."

"Why all of you?" I asked, and it sounded harsher than I had meant it to be.

"Oh, c'mon, the three of us were made to plan your wedding." I looked at Em and after we exchanged looks of confusion, "we're not following."

"Ugh," Hanna sighed, "okay fine, you guys want to get married 10 years from now, whatever, but think about it. Spencer will be some big-shot lawyer who I'm sure could work out the legalities and find the perfect spot and work out the budget and that Spencery stuff she would like. Aria would be photography for some big time magazine or something so she could easily hook up the picture taking and would totally be into the decorations and me well, hah, once I take Vera Wang's spot in fashion, well I could have each of your dresses custom designed and everything. Just think. We're the perfect team."

I brushed my hair behind my ear and slowly turned to Em, her face was flushed and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

We stammered for words and Hanna laughed at our loss, "don't choke on it now, but when the time comes, I better hear 'oh Hanna you were right.'"

Em and I awkwardly laughed, nervously looking at one another and back to our crazy friend.

"Yeah, sure Hanna," I teased.

"I'll take that as a maybe…oh and I want you first daughter named after me."

Emily started in a fit of coughs.

"Kids, seriously Hanna? We were just kids, barely legally considered adults."

I grabbed Emily's hand, even though she was using it to hold up the dress, I looked into her eyes, and pictured little versions of her running around our house, I imagined being called mom. "No, we won't name our kids after you Hanna, but maybe you can be one of their godmothers."

Hanna grinned wide and walked away after saying, "deal, now go try those on, we still have to find shoes."

She walked away and left Em and I to ourselves. The shop was small and aside from the two ladies working here, only the five of us were in it.

"Ali," Em started when I turned around to face her. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's okay Em, I know we haven't talked yet, and I'm trying so hard to be patient with you, but you should know, that even though I have no idea what we're going to do about college, I do it you know."

"Do what Ali?"

I took a quick deep breath and looked up at her brown eyes, twinkling with curiosity, "I do it. I picture everything Hanna was talking about. I lie to myself when I try to whisk the dreams away, but I do Em. I picture us married and older and having kids and getting all grey together, old and retelling parts of our lives to our grandchildren, about how we met, how we fell in love and stayed in love to tell them all about it, and maybe I'm crazy but I see it happening and some days I look into your eyes, your eyes that I want our kids to have, kid_s, _because yes I want more than one. I want them to be kind and have your warm eyes, and when I look at you and wake up next to you, I imagine that you think the same things sometimes. Do you Em, god I'm rambling. Don't answer, no wait, answer me please."

Emily leaned forward and put her finger to my lips. When my mouth stopped moving she dropped her hand and smiled lightly, "To be honest, I don't think about it sometimes Ali."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and I wanted to run.

"I don't just think about it sometimes," Em reached her hand under my chin, lifting it up, "and that's because I think about it all the time. When I sleep, when I look at you, as I kiss you and hold you in my arms, I imagine our life years from now, still wrapped up in each other. And then I imagine our kids, little girls, or boys, running around but they don't have my eyes, they have yours. Your electric blue that I lose myself in, that find a way to shine brighter than any light in the room, especially when you're smiling. I imagine coming home and hearing little voices, calling us mom. I do think about it, I just- I just couldn't convince myself that you did too. I had no idea that that's what you would want."

"Em, we're young, but we know love, and thinking about the same future together is just a small part of being in love."

"Ali, then I have to tell you about college, I need to-"

I put my hand on her arm, "it's not the time or the place, Em; let's just get through today okay? We'll talk tonight."

Emily's POV

Ali didn't let me tell her what I had – what my parents had planned – after graduation, so we proceeded to going into the fitting rooms and trying on the dresses. I seen Ali's dresses Hanna had picked out: one was navy blue and the other one was a crème color. I closed the door to my room and looked down at the two dresses Hanna had found me and I was surprised that I hadn't seen them before because they were gorgeous.

I heard a knock on the door before I even had a chance to get undressed.

"Em, open up, tell me what you think."

I set the dresses the down and opened the door, my jaw dropped.

"Wow. Wow. You look wow."

"Em, you're vocabulary is amazing, Spencer would be proud."

I looked her up and down, she had the crème colored one on and against her fair skin she looked elegant and sexy and wow.

"You look good, I like that one."

"Yeah?" Her eyes were dark, her mouth playful.

"Yeah," I repeated, walking towards her, "I like it a lot." I leaned in and before my lips could brush against hers she pulled away, a laugh cracking in her chest, "then I better try on the other one to see what you think?"

"Ugh, you tease." I closed the door and tried on the gold dress. It was a closer to a fainter yellow, Ali's favorite color, but the sheerness of the fabric, its shine, made the color of the dress classify as gold.

I did a twirl in it and checked all the angles in the mirror, but I had no clue how it would fit all the way up my torso.

"Um, Ali?" I called out loud enough so she could hear me.

"Yeah? Did you put one on?"

"Yeah, but can you come and zip me? I can't reach."

I heard her door click open and opened mine before she knocked again. And at the same time we both stopped in our tracks, "DAMN."

Ali was in the second dress, I was navy blue, studded with golden embellishments around the waist, on shoulders and even lower along the dress, so light that you could only see it near the hem when she moved and light caught the shimmering.

I could feel Ali's eyes roaming over me too. Her eyes dropping to my chest, down over my waist.

"Damn Em, I think that's the winner. Don't even try on the other one. I love that."

I smirked, "yeah that one is too, and our colors go good together." Ali came into the dressing room and shut the door behind her, "remind me to thank Hanna later."

I didn't know why but suddenly when Ali walked into the fitting room with me, the room seemed smaller and the air around me was hotter. I swallowed hard, "Yeah, I love this gold one and it's your favorite color too." I looked at Ali who had moved behind me, her hands resting low on my hips.

"Yeah Em, and blue is yours…it's a win-win." Her breath was hot on my neck and it traveled down my back. I could feel the small hairs on my back raise.

"Ali, just zip me, please." But it came out with less confidence than I wanted. Already I was breathless.

"Fucking Christ," Alison groans. "You smell so good Em. I could just eat you right now."

That was it, my breathing stopped, my next breath getting trapped in my chest. Ali leaned forward and kissed my neck. I looked up at us in the body length mirror adorning the wall opposite of us. Ali met my gaze through the mirror and I could feel the heat of them warm my body. Her eyes were lustful, her kisses lingering on my skin too long to be innocent.

"Ali, what are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice even, but it was barely a whisper, my breathing was shallow.

"C'mon Em," her voice was just as ragged as mine, "don't you want to be eaten?" Her voice laced with sex. It was silky and sent a shiver down my back.

Suddenly, Ali slips her hand under the straps on my shoulder and glides the dress down, low enough so the front hangs on my chest. I fight the urge to slam her body up against the door and have my way with her by biting onto my lip.

"Answer me Emily." Her voice has changed, its husky now and my eyes widen when I realize she's taking her dress off. Behind her Ali takes everything off until she is standing in nothing but hot pink colored lingerie, and I realized she planned for this to happen, but instead of being upset, in that moment I just wanted to be pressed tightly against her.

Her smile increases when I look at her in the mirror, and before I know it I let a small "yes" escape my lips and the moment it leaves my mouth, she throws herself against my back and attacks my neck, "that's my girl," she replies with a devilish grin.

Soon I'm standing in nothing but my bra and panties; thank God I decide to coordinate today, but not that that mattered.

Ali spun me around, wrapping her legs around me and smashing our lips together in a messy kiss and my hands slide down, grasping her ass to push her back against the mirror, hard enough I thought I may have cracked it with her.

"God, Em I like when you're rough," it wasn't my intention, but as Ali says that between kisses I can't help but feel heat pool between my legs. My mouth opens wider for Ali as her tongue swirls, hot and erotic, in my mouth, then she bites my bottom lip, causing me to whimper.

"I like the sound of you whimpering like that," Alison moans into my neck as I grab her ass harder, my fingers pushing into her flesh. She drops to her feet, keeping one leg wrapped up around my waist and rocks her core against my thigh, leaning back against the mirror. Which gave me a thought, that the next time we had sex at our house, I wanted to do it with a mirror, take her from behind as we were standing, using the mirror to watch her every face. But I was cut off from those thoughts by Ali, desperately yanking at what little we had on left.

I tried to talk to her; I didn't think we would actually do this here, _now_, but I have trouble breathing while I feel her hands roaming all over my almost naked body. "Take it off." She demands me and when I shake my head, Ali makes this growl, pushing me back across the small room until my back slams into the wall. She yanks my bra off, and before she slips her fingers into my already soaking panties, I grab her wrist and spin us around, but that doesn't stop her, she resumes her assault and runs her hands possessively all up and down my torso, cupping my breasts and scraping her nails along my stomach.

I watched as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back, and giving me full access to her neck, which I can't ignore, returning the roughness by leaving my own love bites over her skin, causing her to bite her plump lip. We both knew that if she moaned loudly, this would all be over. Soon the flat of her hands run over my body again, moving slowly up, over my breasts, covering them and giving each a light squeeze. I squirm, trapped between her body and the wall. Ali takes her own bra off and presses them into me, our nipples rubbing each other into hardened buds. She wriggles her thigh in between my legs, pressing my core, hard. So hard that I fight to suppress my own moans. Ali's lips ghost over my flesh, her mouth traveling lower until she's placing hot and sloppy wet open-mouthed kisses over my breasts. On its own accord, my hand moves and tangles into her hair the same time she reaches for my panties. She starts sliding them down and I try, although not very hard, to stop her.

"Ali we're in a public place and the girls are waiting-"

"Oh please," Ali smirks, leaving small bites along the length of my neck, "so you mean to say I can't carry out one of my fantasies, but you could when we were at the theaters?" She asked with raised eyebrows and I could feel myself getting wetter against her thigh.

"Yes or no, Em," Ali asks again in a throaty voice that dampens my panties again. She lets her hand that was playing with my nipple slip up to my neck and hold it firmly, it was new and thrilling the way she was so possessive over me, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I'm going to get you naked and have my way with you, whether you like it or not Em, I let you fuck me in the movie theaters, now it's my turn," by this time she was growling into my ear and I moaned, writhing my center against her leg, while she relentlessly sucked on my skin just underneath my ear.

In one quick move, her panties were off and her bare leg resumed its place between mine, greeting herself with my soaked panties.

"You're so wet babe," she whispered into my ear.

"Take it off," I practically plead, wishing all fabric would disappear. Ali ignores my plead but continues to press her fingers to me, rubbing my sensitive clit through the wet fabric.

"Say please," she demands me as her returns between our bare breasts, holding on of mine roughly, grabbing and pinching my nipple until I gasp quiet. "Ahh-please, Ali," she rubs my clit harder, faster, not saying anything

"Please, oh god, mmhm, please, oh fuck me," I threw my head back so hard, it made that walls of the rest of the room rattle, the mirror across from us shaking ever so slightly. Finally, Ali slips her hand into my panties and pushes them down, giving her access to run her fingers up barely pushing through my slit.

"What is it you told me before? Be quiet or someone will hear and then I'll stop? So do as I say Em, don't let anyone hear you."

"Oh god, I don't even care, let them," I whimpered, letting go of my inhibition and letting all shame or embarrassment fly out the window as Ali worked her fingers into the muscles around my hips then sliding them back over my center, her fingers playing with her wet folds.

Ali teases me, "You fool everyone but me, Em, I know how hot you always are for me, I'm not the only horny one all the time like everyone thinks."

She was right, hardly anyone but Ali and sometimes Hanna, knew exactly how much I yearned for Ali, or just how often, so I told her in the best voice I could manage, "ah, just for you baby."

She hummed in agreement and I cried out, Ali had managed to maneuver our bodies to the edge of the small chair adorned with cushions, throwing the rejected dresses to the ground and pushing me towards it, so hard that I fall forward, hands landing on the sides of the chair, steadying me. I try to stand up, but I'm shoved forward by hot hands, "stay there and don't move." Ali's stern voice alarms me. I look up into the mirror and behind me I can see Ali, standing behind my bent over body her eyes dark her lip curled up in a growl like curve. I feel myself getting impossibly wetter, some of my juices beginning to slide down my leg. In this position I feel very vulnerable: ass sticking upwards, giving Ali a line of direct access to my now dripping slit. "Ali please-" I begin, but I'm cut off quick when I feel her push two fingers between my thighs, slipping into me from behind. My body jolts from this new sensation and I drop my head into chair, closing my eyes and desperately pushing my body back, harder into Ali's fingers, trying to get her to go deeper, trying to ride her hand and feel her fill me.

"Damn Em, you're so tight," I can feel Ali, moaning behind me. "Look at me." It's not a question so I snap my neck up and watch Ali as her arm starts to move slowly, her fingers starting to thrust in and out of me. She then leans forward, never breaking our eye contact and she moans softly when her body is bent over mine, her free hand snaking around to rub my stomach and then up to my breast where she gives it a pinch.

Ali increases the speed and I feel myself tighten around her, it wouldn't be long before she brought me to my climax. Her fingers worked in and out of my hot center, her free hand still caressing my breasts. But then Ali pulled her hand away and wrapped it around my front, entering me again with an added finger, and in order for her to keep up her thrusts, she pressed the full length of her body against me. I stood up and instead leaned against the mirror, getting a full view of my naked body and Ali behind me, her hand snaked around my body, her fingers buried deep within.

Ali moved up to her tiptoes and in my ear told me, "I want you to watch me fuck you Em. Don't take your eyes off me." I did as I was told, unable to concentrate on doing anything else other than what she told me to. When she stood flat on her feet, her hardened nipples rubbed into my back and my ass was pressed flush against her center. She was hot and wet. "Fuck Alison." I hissed between clenched teeth as I watch her through the mirror, her fingers disappearing and reappearing again and again.

Ali's free hand reaches out and grabs one of the hands gripping the edge of the mirror, she pulls it away with hers, making me support my body weight now, with my left hand. "I want you to touch yourself with me Em." My body shudders and she places her hand on top of mine, guiding it down to my clit, where she coaches my fingers in circular motions. It was nothing like I'd ever experienced so my only words that managed to escape were, "Oh holy fuck Ali."

"That's it baby, harder Em; I want you to help me make you cum. Cum on _our _hands." She moved her head forward and clamped her teeth down over my shoulder. My fingers pressed harder into my clit and made circular motions over my bud, pulling and pinching until I felt how swollen and sensitive it was. Ali pushed into me harder and I watched my own breasts bounce from the force she applied. At that same pace Ali moved her hand that was over mine to touch me, her fingers meeting. One hand holding me open while the other pumped into me, in a final push, curl of her fingers into my g-spot, and hard pinch over my clit I was brought to one of my most violent climaxes. My body convulsed, and I could see the long muscles in my stomach contract and pull, pushing out my juices over our hands.

I stayed there and caught my breath while Ali's body slumped onto my back, catching her own breath. "Me too Em," she said between breaths, I would've asked but then a steaming hot fluid started to run from my ass down the back of my thighs, "Jesus Christ that was so hot," Ali was still breathless, "I came too Em, god that felt so good." When I think my breathing is somewhat normal I move to sit down on the bench, wrapping my arms around Ali, dragging her with me. I sit down first and lean back and let her climb over me, sitting down with her legs wrapped around my waist. Our hot cores pressed into one another's and simultaneously we groan, and her head falls burying her face into the crook of my neck, her long locks of golden hair cascading down her back.

When Ali and I regained enough strength to get up and get dressed, we were about to open the door when we heard loud obnoxious knocking and the unmistakable voice of our number one fan: Hanna.

"Hey when you too freak machines are done literally _screwing _around, the girls and I are ready to go."

I leaned forward and opened the door, "We're right here Hanna, Ali just had to um, help me with a zipper."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and I bet there was more unzipping than there was zipping up anything, am I right?"

Ali pushed from behind me, "Yes, Han, exactly." Ali laughed and walked away with both of our dresses, over to the register.

I was stuck with Hanna's gaze roaming over me, the look on her face looked both impressed and shocked.

"What? Stop looking at me like that."

"Nothing, nothing Em," her voice was light, "I just, I didn't think you had it in you."

I blushed and under my breath told her, "it was Ali's idea."

Hanna laughed, "well from what I heard, you started it back at the movies."

"Hanna! How long were you standing outside?" I was embarrassed now that Hanna had a front row seat into hearing Ali and I in the fitting room.

Hanna smirked, "too long Em, too long." And she chuckled, "Meet the rest of us in the car, we're all hungry."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted, "that is, unless you and Ali already _ate _back there?"

"No, Hanna geez!" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my best friend, and as if matters couldn't be any more awkward, Ali appeared beside me and laced her arm through my mine, "no Han, I knew Em wouldn't let me get that far, but I'm sure it'll be on the menu tonight, am I right babe?" I groaned and put my head in my hand.

Hanna was laughing uncontrollably all the way until we got to the car. Ali was going to have to pay for that later.

_Later that night…_

Alison's POV

"Ugh, I'm so tired already. Why was shopping for Prom so tiring?" Em groaned and plopped down on her bed, ignoring any grace or traces of being lady like. I laughed and answered her with a smirk, "oh, I can think of one reason." She rolled over and stood up, "oh yeah, that reminds me, we should probably clean up if you still want to go out with the girls for dinner later."

I moped across her room to where she was standing and looked up at her pouting, "Aw, do we have too?"

Emily smiled a devilish smile that I have only seen a few many times and whispered into my ear, "my mom still isn't home…we can shower together," Emily suggested and immediately I became aroused. _Oh hell yes._

"Sounds like a plan to me, when is your mom getting home?"

Em checked her phone, "not for at least another hour or two."

I smiled and dropped all our begs on the floor, "that's great Em, it's about time we do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it's every time that we've wanted to do this, we always get interrupted, and now…"

"It's like another one of your naughty fantasies come true isn't it?" Emily smirked and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me on the lips and pulling away so I could answer.

"Oh, you act like you haven't been waiting for this, it's _our _fantasy and you know it."

Em detached herself, "Okay babe, whatever you say. I'm gonna start the shower to get it all warm and ready, can you grab me some clean clothes from my drawer over there and get us some towels?"

"Yeah," I tried to hide my excitement but I was giddy with it. I felt desire and joy course through my veins, "I'll get us some clothes and towels, I'll meet you inside," I assured her as she agreed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ali, don't take too long." She pulled her shirt off over her body and winked.

"Oh, I promise I won't," I returned the wink, "just no _having fun _without me."

"Haha, I could never." Em let a naughty smile tug at the corners of her lips and walked off down the hall into the bathroom. I stood and when I heard the water running I snapped out of my reverie and went for the towels and the clothes. I went to Em's hall closet, pulled two towels from the top shelf and went to her room. I knew where all of Em's go to clothes were so for her I pulled out jeans and a printed T and for me I took some of her swimmer's sweats and a t-shirt she always wore when she had nothing else to wear. We were just going for pizza, again, or burgers later, so I wasn't to desperate to make a fashion statement.

I was ready to go to the shower when I remembered we'd still need underwear, so I went to Em's dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. I laughed when I seen her one and only pair of footie pajamas and her collection of crazy socks.

"Em, you're such a kid." I thought out loud.

I reached for the next drawer and bingo! I found her underwear and looking down I also seen our Prom tickets. I smiled widely, I couldn't wait for Prom: just two more weeks and I would be walking into that stupid school with Rosewood's finest, Emily Fields, my date, _my girlfriend,_ on my arm, it was surreal.

I realized I never even knew what the tickets looked like so I picked them up. They were definitely our Prom tickets, decorated with all the need to know stuff and a background of the Eiffel Tower. I wished that were actual plane tickets to Paris, one way for Em and I to get away from this small town and live life like I always dreamed about. I have a mini flashback again to the time I talked about spending forever in Paris with Em. It seemed like ages ago, yet it felt like yesterday.

I put our tow tickets back and pulled a pair of underwear out, but when I did, a small envelope fluttered to the ground. I thought nothing of it at first but popping out from the corner of the opening of the envelope, I could tell what it was…another ticket? I pulled this third ticket from its envelope and my eyes recognized the American Airline symbol in the top corner.

Why did Em have a plane ticket? I pulled it all the way out and read what was in my hand. My body went cold, muscles stiffened and above all my heart became lead and fell into the pit of my stomach. It felt like something stabbed me from the inside out and I swore I could hear small cracks and fissures erupting over my heart. A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes that started to sting and become misty, tears filling them, blurring my vision until they started spilling out over my cheeks and over my chest.

I knew this was too good to be true. It was too perfect to last. My heart ached painfully in my chest and I forgot how to breathe. The room spun around and I finally felt a twinge of what Em must have felt when I broke her heart. If this was the even a small fraction of what she went through each time I betrayed her, than I deserved far worse than the excruciating pain emanating through ever fiber in my body. I felt like my body would collapse and that I would fall into nothingness. I had betrayed Em, broke her heart and left her and now I was getting a taste of what that was like.

I know I promised her back at the cabin that I wouldn't be the one to walk away. I promised her that she wouldn't have to watch me leave her. But I was used to letting people down. I had broken promise before. This one would only be half broken. She wouldn't watch me leave, because I would leave before she could see me. I wouldn't walk away either, I had to run.

Part of me knew that I should have stayed and talked but I did what I always used to do, I did what I was good at…protect myself. Old habits die hard, and I guess I hadn't changed as much as I thought.

I dropped everything in my hands and ran from Em's room, ran from her house, ran from her love. I had to get away; I slammed her doors as I fled. I shut her doors and tried to ignore the ripping pain in my chest and shut my heart from feeling anything at all anymore. I ran home in record time, grabbed my keys and took off in my car, not knowing where the hell I was going, only that I had to get as far away from Rosewood, from Emily, from her and what I thought was something to grow old with.

I slammed my hand repeatedly on the steering wheel, cussing and crying and letting my heart shed into pieces. I was convulsing, my chest over taken with violent sobs and I kept telling myself it was what I deserved, I never deserved Emily anyway, I should've been grateful for the time I did have with her, but I should've known. It was why she couldn't talk about college, why she never brought it up, why she always brushed it away. I was so wrapped up in our 'love' with one another, I never considered the worst. I was naïve. I guess it's true, love is blind. I was so in love that I was also incredibly blind to think that everything was going to be fine. I was stupid to believe that I had it in me to make us work.

I kept driving, as long as I could stay awake through the night, ignoring my phone that was going off every 10 seconds, watching in my peripherals as it light up on the passenger seat for a few hours until it shut off, dead.

I drove forever, my eyes reddened and swollen, my chest sore, head throbbing, thoughts reeling, not knowing where I was or when to stop and all that played through my mind was the image of that plane ticket. That plane ticket I grasped so tightly in my hand: A one way ticket to California set for June 1st, the day right after graduation.

Em was going to walk away, _fly away._ Fly away with the best memories of my life, and I thought I could handle it, I thought I could turn around and face her, but I wasn't brave enough to stay, I was good at running. I just wasn't strong enough to stay just to watch her leave and take my heart with her.

_**Don't hate me for the ending, everything is explained in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I would love to hear your reactions and thoughts! You're support means more than you know. I look forward to reading your comments! xoxo Lina**_


	30. Chapter 30

_*****Sorry for the wait everyone, holidays are around the corner and my only excuse for taking a while to update: well shit, LIFE JUST HAPPENS lol. Last chapter's reviews were a little over the place. I was called out for' being a rookie and going for the cliché melodrama that sooo many fanfiction authors have'. To that guest, this is my first story and well yes I am a rookie. I'm young, you'd be surprised at how young, so pardon me for not meeting your standards, go and read another story then, it won't hurt my feelings. But to the rest of you, I love you all and still thank you for the support!**_

_**Read, review and above all, I hope you enjoy.*****_

"_Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win"_

Chapter 30:

No One's POV

"I don't know why she would just run, we were supposed to talk about college and I was going to tell her tonight about my trip to California and, and…" but Emily couldn't continue, she buried her face in her arms and let the sobs take over her body, shaking even her bed, where she sat, her knees curled up into her chest, trying to figure out where the hell Ali went. She tried her phone, tried Ali's house, she told herself Ali was playing another game, or she went to go get food and would be back to surprise her.

But deep down Emily had known when Ali didn't join her in the shower that something was wrong, she knew it as soon as she walked out of the bathroom and was greeted with silence that something was wrong. She called Ali's name but when she walked into her room and seen their clothes sitting on the bed and the tickets were dropped onto the floor, all _three_ of them, that Ali had jumped to conclusions and did what she had done before: run and didn't look back.

Emily had tried to look for her but she ended up back in her room, dropped to her knees, crying as her tears spilled over onto the ticket she was hiding for so long. When she could control her breathing enough to speak, she called Hanna and within 5 minutes, all three girls were at her house, practically breaking down the doors and coming in to comfort her. So here she was, a wet mess, salt stained t-shirt, red and swollen eyes, beating herself up for not telling Alison the truth sooner, for trying to postpone their talk. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were surrounding her, rubbing her back and holding her in their arms.

"Well how did she find the ticket Em?" Spencer asked her friend, always the one to try and solve the puzzle.

Em, to the best of her abilities, guessed exactly how Ali had found the plane ticket.

Aria stood and took the ticket from Spencer's hand, "Emily, you're going to California? The day after graduation?"

Hanna released her arm from around Em's back and stared down at her friend, "Em, I thought you didn't know where you wanted to go to college yet? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving so soon?"

The sobbing had transformed into a steady stream of sniffling and shaking breaths. Em could feel her heart cracking, the patchwork she had done the last time Ali left was falling apart and each shard that fell cut everything in its path, tearing her up from the inside out. She was broken over and over again and now she felt as though she was drained and her heart was just a pile of crushed memories and stolen kisses, beating sharply, throbbing painfully against her chest, against her rib cage. Her body threatened to fall apart, barely being held together by what little strands of hope she had left.

"I didn't tell you guys because it's just complicated right now. My dad is going to be stationed in California for a few months and he can't come to my graduation. So, my mom bought us tickets as soon as she found out, to go and see him the day after as a surprise."

Spencer looked at Em, who couldn't meet any of the girls' eyes, "and that was complicated how? You couldn't just tell all of this to Ali?" Spence didn't mean to sound rude, but it didn't make sense to her for Emily to hide this from them, and especially from Alison.

Emily looked up, hurt, "No, no I couldn't because that's not all that there is, my dad found out more than a month ago, before Ali and I got together that he is going to have to _live _there and after my mom found that out, she figured we had already bought the tickets, so we might as well move their too, get the hell out of Rosewood for good. At the time, I agreed to it, I wanted to get as far away from Alison as I could, and my parents still think I want to go to California…and then I got this call from a few scouts from a few schools, and they already have it all figured out." Emily threw her hands up in the air and her voice was shaky, cracking from the realization that she messed up by not coming clean sooner, "So with a possible scholarship and both my parents living there, college in California would just be the best option."

Hanna rubbed Em's back to calm her down, "Well why don't you just tell your parents you don't want to go…"

"But that's just it Hanna, what if I still do? What if I didn't want to admit it to myself before, but what if I really want to go to California? You know, not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood, Han, you know that. I mean look at where you're going. I could want to leave too."

"And you can Em, you can go do whatever the hell you want, it's just why didn't you tell Ali this sooner?"

Emily stared at her hands, her hands that a few hours were wrapped around Ali's. She tried to picture the way Ali's hands looked. She tried to remember the color of her nail polish: yellow, of course. She pictured which hand had the little scars where she had burned her knuckles in the kitchen when she was younger: her right hand. Emily thought over all the little details of Alison's hands and soon she was crying again. She didn't realize she left the girls without an answer until Spencer returned to the bed and grabbed Em's hands in her own.

"Hey, it's okay, okay? Ali will come back, we'll find her. She loves you Em, she'll come back."

Em shook her head, "You don't know that," her voice was flat, lifeless, and barely audible to the rest of the girls, "I messed up Spence, how will she trust me? How…how can I trust her, she didn't even wait for me to explain! What's that mean about what she thinks of us…" then her voice shook, "if there is an 'us' anymore."

"Hey, you guys are Emison," Hanna tried for a lighter mood, and failing, she said more seriously, "you were meant for one another, every couple has their moments of fuck ups okay? You've dealt with them before, and you can do it again."

"Yeah, Hanna, but I thought we had gone through that already, that we were done. We were nothing but mistakes and bumps in the road, now is this what I have to look forward to if we get back together? That when shit looks bad, she's going to run out? Even if she does come back, how can we fix this?"

Emily was pained with every word she said, every single syllable was forced by something deep within her to come out of her mouth. She hated the thought but she realized the only reason she was strong enough to talk about it right now was because she had done it before, she did it when they thought they had found Ali's body, she had done it when Wilden questioned her in the library about her letter to Ali, when she saw Ali in the warehouse, when Ali had finally came home, when she thought Ali was A, and a month ago when both girls cut themselves opened and poured their hearts into one another.

She was this strong because she had had her heart ripped out and beaten before. This was worse though because she had finally had Ali but she let something like a stupid plane ticket drive a wedge between them, it was like all the work they had done to get to where they were was erased, she was back to square one. More than anything she wished for the blonde to come walking into her room, to apologize and make things right. But it didn't happen.

None of the girls even dared answer her. They sat and shared the silence. Em's head was pounding; the pressure in her sinuses caused from the crying was hurting her whole head. Not to mention her swollen eyes and aching chest.

"Em, you shouldn't be alone, we can stay with you tonight if you want?" It was Hanna's voice soft in Em's ear, while her hand was still warmly placed on her back.

Em couldn't answer; she only shook her head, burying her head until it rested against her knees.

"Are you sure? If not, you can come to my place?" But Em thwarted the offer again with the shake of her head and resumed to her previous head tucked in knee position.

Spencer stood up and motioned for the other girls to get up as well.

"Okay, we don't want to push you, but you call us if you need _anything_ and we'll be here. You know that," Aria had spoken up and went to hug Emily one last time.

Em finally pulled herself together for a few seconds, pulling at the invisible bands holding her together, to smile weakly at her friends, "yeah, I know, thanks guys, I'll be okay."

Spencer, Aria and Hanna all knew that that was a lie, but they trusted that Em would be fine on her own for now, that she needed time. They nodded and left her room.

As soon as she heard her front door click shut downstairs, Em let it go. She rolled to her side, still hugging her knees and let the waterworks fall, she didn't muffle her sobs in a pillow, didn't care how badly her body started to shake and didn't care that the side of her face was wallowed away in a tear-soaked pillow. She tasted her tears in her mouth, warm and salty.

Emily curled away into a ball and let the pain wash over her; the pain of her heart being ripped out and torn to shreds again, except this time she knew it was all her fault. She cried until the pain in her chest numbed her body and sleep was the only thing that was left to do. Her eyes felt drained, dry and red, swollen and glossy. Her throat was sore from the sobbing and deep her chest, the ache was so big that she could hardly breathe, falling asleep in a pain that only lessened slightly as she slept.

Spencer's POV

After the girls and I left Em's house we all went back to my place to talk. We knew this was going to tear Em apart…but we also knew Ali would be hurting too, wherever she was, she was hurting and alone and thinking that Em was planning on leaving her the second high school was over with.

"I can't believe Ali would just leave Em like that without talking to her first, if Em said they were going to talk about it, why wouldn't Ali just stay? She shouldn't of run; I thought she said she changed." Aria tried to reason out loud and she had a point. But that's when Hanna butted in.

"She HAS changed, yeah she shouldn't have run, but that doesn't mean it's her fault!" she was practically screaming in defense of Alison, the sudden outburst shocked both me and Aria, but I knew it was only because Hanna cared deeply for Alison, and despite their differences in the past, Hanna had been the first one to forgive Ali.

"Oh so its Emily's fault for being left alone while Ali ran away from her problems again?!" Aria snapped back and before I could stop them, Hanna stood up from the stool, her hands on the countertop.

"I'm not blaming anyone, it's BOTH of their faults!"

I stood between Hanna and Aria and stopped them both from saying anything else about the girls, "guys calm down, you are both right. Em shouldn't have waited so long to tell Ali; don't you think she knows that? More than any of here, _she_ knows that, I bet she's sitting in her room right now, beating herself up for not telling Ali sooner." Hanna took her seat and Aria's muscles in her neck and shoulder relaxed.

They nodded and together mumbled a hushed 'yeah.'

"Okay, Em should've just talked to Ali as soon as she found out…but," and I looked to Hanna, "that doesn't mean that Ali should have taken off like that either."

Hanna's back straightened as if she was getting ready to say something else, so I kept talking before she had her chance, "running away isn't going to solve anything and as hurt as we know Ali must feel about that right now, she's also got to know that she can't always run from her problems. Em and Ali are drawn to each other, Ali will come back. And if she doesn't I'm going to find her and drag her ass back here myself."

I sighed and went into my kitchen to make coffee, "have you already tried her phone?"

"Yeah, I have…" said Aria.

Hanna added, "…and it goes straight to voicemail."

The three of us sat in my kitchen, thinking about or two friends, both thinking the other was mad at them, and thinking maybe it was the end of their relationship. I shook my head, disappointed that either of them would so easily doubt their feelings for one another. It was because they had both broken each other's heart already. I sighed and sent a silent prayer to Ali, wherever she was to drag herself back and fight for Em like she told me she would.

After some time, Hanna broke the silence, "I can't believe this. They couldn't keep their hands off each other earlier and now we have this mess to sort through." Hanna sighed deeply and continued, "I feel bad for Ali, she really tried to get Em back and when she did, I mean we all seen how happy they made each other, it was like _finally_ you know? Finally they're together, and we've seen Ali, the Ali she wants to be, the one that only Em used to see and now, she's gone again." Her voice trailed off and slowly she started to get up, when no one responded, "well today has been beyond long, I think I'm going to head home now."

Aria grabbed her purse and turned to look between me and Han, "yeah same here Spence, I should get going, my mom is dying to know what my dress looks like."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go guys, I'll check on Ali's phone again later and maybe stop by Em's and I'll text you guys," I assured them and then practically shooed them out of the door.

As they left I could tell that they both felt bad for Em, and I could also see that both were also feeling for Ali, but I wasn't.

In the last few minutes, I realized that I was angry with her. I was pissed that she had found another way to hurt Emily. It was stupid, why the hell did she run? After all we had talked about that night in the kitchen and after all the crap Hanna had said about her changing, I couldn't believe she didn't have the courage to stay. She said she would fight for Em, and this wasn't fighting. I was angry with Emily too, for keeping it a secret and not using the courage I knew she had to tell Ali the truth. I knew their might be more to either one of their stories and they at least needed to talk about that first if we ever wanted to see them together again.

I poured myself some coffee and picked up my phone and dialed. After the third ring, it picked up, "Hello, Caleb? Hey, yeah, Hanna's fine, no she's at her house, but um, can I ask you for a favor? Uh yeah, just meet me at my house please, and oh, bring your computer with you, thanks?"

Alison's POV

3 straight hours of driving and I had to stop somewhere for gas, my phone was dead so I couldn't GPS where the hell I was so at the nearest off ramp, I exited and weaved through small streets in a desolate old little town and found a gas station. I got out and paid for some gas on my credit card, I realized I skipped out on dinner and bought some snacks too.

"That's going to be $8.13," the little old cashier said in some accent I couldn't even recognize.

"Okay, uh hey, I'm just passing through town, but do you know where I can find a cheap motel I can stay at for the night?"

The old man looked me over, peering through his thick bifocals, "yes, keep driving north along this back road, make a left on Michigan St. and then a right, drive all the way down and sooner or later you'll come up on a small motel.

"Thanks," I said and handed him a ten dollar bill, "keep the change."

I walked out and when I got in the car, I realized why the old guy was peering at me the way he was, I looked like an absolute train wreck. I pulled the mirror on my visor down and looked myself over. My mascara had run down along my cheeks, the tears washed most away so it was very dull, but against my white skin, it was as if I had just started to cry. The front of my blouse was tear stained and my eyes were bloodshot red. How the hell did I get out of the car and not see that I was a mess?

Then the ache in my chest and the pit of my stomach reminded me why. The whole way up here, wherever 'here' was, a part of my mind contemplated turning around. A voice in my head screamed at me to wake up, that this was just a bad dream and if I went back to bed, I would wake up. That same voice yelled at me for being foolish and running, but another voice, an older one that I don't think ever went away, laughed at me and pointed out all the insecurities that I had thought I flushed away: insecurities that told me that Emily being able to love me was too good to be true, it told me that we would've never last, that eventually the thrill of being with me would've faded. That voice kept telling me that there was no way I ever deserved her. But I couldn't believe.

I got to the motel and after I was handed back my card and room key from check-in, I headed upstairs to a lonely, run down room. It was small and the walls were bare, a dull grey and two walls covered in wallpaper with flowers on it. It wasn't the best room I'd ever stayed in, but it would have to do until…well I guess just tonight. I couldn't run again, I had to force myself to go back home - to Rosewood. To Emily, because she is my home. "No, she _was,_" that voice taunted me and I cringed and sat myself on the bed.

The springs dug into my back when I had lain down but it was nothing compared to the way I felt on the inside. I was crumbling, slowly falling apart, not even caring where the pieces landed. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I had no idea how I was able to run away from the person I loved, the only person who had loved me, truly loved me in all my forms, and tell myself to keep going. I had no idea how, while crying and screaming at myself, I didn't crash and end up in a ditch somewhere. I didn't know if I was going to be able to go back and face the harsh realities that were waiting for me. But I had to, I had to. I gave myself a pep talk. Emily Fields was the only light in a vast pit of darkness that was my life. I didn't know how I would make up for this one, this time, but I knew I had to, I just had to, I could not, _would _not give her up.

If I knew nothing at all but one thing right now, I did know this: my heart ached for Emily. Even now, when I should be mad at her, even when I knew she was curled in her bed crying, angry at me, probably working twice as hard as she did before to either find a way to forgive me, or build her walls, my heart ached for her. And the longer I waited, the harder it would be to tear them down. I knew that every heart beat that throbbed against my chest was for her, it was for Emily. I left any love that I was ever capable of within the walls of her room, of her heart, and if she shut me out for good this time, for being a coward and not trusting her, and then I knew I would never be able to get that love back.

I didn't realize how hard I was crying into the flattened pillow until I move my face slightly and found the whole side I was laying on drenched in my salty tears. I rolled over and faced the right side of the bed; it was the side Em normally slept on at my house and the side I had slept on at hers. I looked at the empty pillow and my mind forced images of her there, her eyes were shut, deep in sleep and if I closed my eyes hard enough I could hear her even breathing. I reached my hand out and opened my eyes again when my hand fell atop the old empty pillow. Another fresh wave of tears rolled from my eyes, down the sides of my face.

I rolled onto my back and reasoned with myself that it would be okay. That _I _would be okay, Emily and I would figure it out and we would be fine.

I rolled over again and I wished I had brought clothes to sleep in. However, I should've been happy with my jeans and blouse because soon my thoughts raced to the last thing I was doing in Em's room, when I was looking for some of her clothes to wear. I thought of the way they would've fit on me had I worn her sweats: low and loose on the hips and long, bunched material around my ankles. I sobbed harder, slamming my fists at my side; I was so stupid for leaving. What was she thinking about me and what I thought about us since I left?

_Stupid Alison, you just ran away from the only thing good in your life. How are you going to fix it this time?_

The voice in my head kept telling me how dumb I was, and I wanted to shut it off and go back to Rosewood right then and there, return to Emily's house, barge in her room and beg for forgiveness and to talk. But I was afraid and I was still upset, I was a mix of emotions: I was hurt and angry and I imagined there would be screaming and yelling and throwing things.

I cringed at the memory of an angry Emily and thought back to the night we told the girls about us…Spencer was right when she said this wouldn't be that easy. Love wasn't easy. I thought it was, especially with Emily, but it wasn't easy because I'm still trying to grow out of the old me.

The way I was raised and taught to lie, the way I was forced to protect myself at all costs, and the way I pushed away all my feelings and emotions, they were still very much a part of who I was, and as much as I have changed, I knew that they were never going to just go away, I could try and make them better. Emily loved me despite all of that, despite everything I was and everything I did, she _chose_ to love _me._ And how did I repay her? I didn't even have the patience to wait and hear her explanation. Emily who had waited for me for _years,_ even when I was presumably dead; she waited for me when I was still caught in my own web of lies, she had been the only one, still waiting for me to come around, she waited for me and I couldn't bare waiting in her room for mere minutes while she told me what the ticket was for and why she hadn't told me sooner.

It was just easier to accept the worst and try to ignore my feelings; I was never the best at showing my emotions on my sleeve, all that was left on my sleeve was washed off mascara and tears.

The pain in my head started to subside and soon my body went slack, doing its best to mold comfortably into the bed. My eyelids were heavy and every part of me ached for sleep. The thoughts running through my mind were exhausting, draining the energy from me. I couldn't bear to keep thinking.

I would just rest right now and first thing in the morning, I would drive home and, and – well I would figure it out. I just needed a little time.

I shut the bedside light off and before I drifted to sleep, the last image that crossed my mind was one of Em, sitting in her window seat, doing what she always did. I imagined her waiting for me, waiting for me to make things right, and waiting for me to come home, and that gave me hope for the morning.

Spencer's POV

The perks of having a boyfriend in the police department, and a friend whose boyfriend is a computer whizz: I could almost find anyone I wanted…okay, fine, put them together, and _they _could find anyone…that I wanted.

"Spence, you know what I'm doing is illegal right? I could lose my job for this plus-"

"Toby, just do it please? C'mon, you and Em used to be really close friends-" but he cut me off.

"And we still are, and I care for her, but why can't you just wait a few days, or better yet, let _them_ handle it?" I could tell her was running his hands through his hair, sighing and hoping Caleb would somehow turn me down.

"Hey, you're on speaker and by the look on Caleb's face, he's not butting in to side with you any time soon."

"Hey man, I didn't put those words in my mouth okay? Hanna is busy with her mom, but I'm helping because if she heard about this, she would be breathing down my neck making sure I did exactly what she said. I didn't know Ali that well, and I still don't but neither one of them deserves this." I shot Caleb a thankful look and then thanked Hanna mentally for engraining it in Caleb that Emily and Alison meant a lot to her…and all of us.

Toby sighed, the noise coming out muffled in the speaker "fine, fine, I'll go and I'll do it. Rosewood PD have always had a way with bending the rules…I just thought I'd be different."

I felt bad that I was asking for this sort of thing from Toby to do, but I cared so much about Em and Ali too, that I didn't realize what I 'code' I was asking Toby to break for my friends.

"Toby, I-" I started but I didn't think saying sorry was appropriate.

"It's okay Spence, I get it…if the tables were turned, I'd ask the same I'm sure."

"Yeah, if the tables were turned, flipped over and then inverted, I'm sure that we would all break the law for each other…we all have before anyways, right?" Caleb added as he sat on my couch and put his laptop on the coffee table. "Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

A couple hours later…

"Wow, that was fast." I looked closely at the screen of Caleb's laptop and see where Ali last was, according to her credit card usage, she was at an old motel just a couple hours outside of Rosewood.

Toby ran Ali's plates to see if any traffic cams had picked her up somewhere, but the last place her car was spotted was just leaving Rosewood; apparently she had managed to keep hidden from cameras by taking the back roads, but with Caleb's help, we hacked into her phone but we seen that there were no calls or texts made since earlier in the day and all by us, when we trying to find out where she was. I had no clue how Caleb managed, but there was GPS in Ali's phone, so with that and tracing her credit card activity, we found the motel she was at.

"Great, thank you Caleb." I hugged him around the shoulders and he just shrugged, wrapping up his stuff, "yeah, no problem." He turned to leave and while his body was still halfway in the doorway, he turned to me, "Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?" I answered, standing where I was, not moving.

"Well, now we've found her, so what are you planning on doing now? Are you going to tell Em?"

I almost forgot to tell Caleb, "Um, no, I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to drive up there myself and make sure she doesn't run again. If she leaves for two years, I'm afraid that when she comes back, Em won't be there this time."

He sighed and nodded his head, "And what if Ali was already planning on coming back?"

I hadn't thought of that in the past hours when I was trying to find our friend, but I always had an answer, "Well then, I guess I'll just be going to tell her to hurry up and stop keeping Em waiting?"

"Good answer."

"Thanks. Oh and Caleb?"

He turned towards me and smiled, "I suppose this little trip you're taking is supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes please?"

He shook his head, "I won't bring it up, but if Hanna asks…"

"I'll be on the road home already and hopefully so will Ali."

"Alright then."

"Alright, thank you Caleb, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, I can't imagine either one of them without the other; it would be like watching them walk around without a limb or something."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I have to make sure Ali stays."

Caleb wasn't one for so many words, so I let him nod me off and leave without another word.

I called Toby and thanked him again, I would owe him later, but right now, I couldn't waste another second sitting here when Alison could be planning her next 'trip' away from us.

I check my phone for the time, it was only 9:45 and I had had my fix of coffee. I reasoned with myself that I could drive now to where Ali was, maybe stay the night there and leave, and make sure she did too, to go home and be back before any of the girls had known I left. That is unless Hanna somehow managed to squeeze something out of Caleb.

I grabbed my car keys and took off before I changed my mind.

Alison's POV

I rolled around in the bed most of the time that I was trying to fall asleep, but every time I closed my eyes, images of Emily crossed my mind. Images of her walking away from me when she said she was done with me, images of the first time we kissed in my bed, of her in the lake, telling me it was okay to let go, I had images of her crying, of her laughing, of her eyes, of her laying in my bed, images of Emily that I knew I would never be able to forget. I rolled on my side to the little clock radio watching as the time turned from 11:56 to 11:57, it was close to midnight, close to it being a new day.

I rolled over back so I was lying flat on my back, staring at the dull popcorn ceiling. What was I doing here? Why did I leave? Why did-

_Knock knock knock!_

Who the hell was someone knocking on my door and why?

I got up slowly and cautiously made why way to the door. It was dark out so I couldn't quite make out who was out there, all I seen was the back of someone – a girl's head – and then, they turned around. I opened the door in a matter of milliseconds.

"Spencer?! What the hell are you doing here?"

She turned and looked me up and down, shaking her head, "You know Ali, I should ask you the same thing?"

I opened my mouth but no words would come. "How did you find me?"

She pushed her way in through my arm and sat herself on the very edge of the bed. She ran her palms along the rough fabric of the blanket and huffed loudly. I closed the door and stood with my back to it. "So this is where you came," she asked disapprovingly, "instead of working things out, you came to this crap hole? Hm." She sounded upset but I just ignored what she said.

"Spencer," I tried again, "what are you doing here and how did you find me, wait are the girls with you, is E-" but I couldn't say her name, I stopped and stared at the rug, trying to distract myself by staring at the stains. I could feel Spencer staring at me and after a while she finally spoke.

"No, I came alone and I have my ways okay Ali? Sometimes it isn't about what you know, but_ who_ you know…and in this case, I know a cop and a computer hacker."

I stared her over and immediately realized she was talking about Toby and Caleb. I would've pressed her on why they would help her, but then I realized again, that they probably did it for Em. Hanna and Spencer loved Em and Caleb and Toby loved them…so, the dots connected, and the only line leading to me was the one from Em. I knew it deep down, even if she was upset with me, that she loved me.

"Alison, I came to stop you."

"Stop me? Stop me from what?"

"What do you think Alison? Running! You can't keep running Ali; you should know that by now. You can't keep running from her. You and Emily are tied to one another, and every time you leave, you take a piece of her with you and it just gets harder for that piece to fall back into place."

It sank in that that piece was in fact a piece of her heart, the best part of what makes Emily so special and tough and caring. My eyes were getting glossy and I couldn't meet Spencer's gaze, I just played with my thumbs, running my hands over and over until I was staring at my scars on my hand from where I got burned. Emily once said a scar is just something to tell a story about. They were reminders of what we've been through, and what we've overcome. Too bad no one would see the scars I was marking over her heart…and mine.

"What if she doesn't want me back? She must think that I-"

"Not want you back? Are you fucking kidding me? Alison, you are all that Emily ever wants, all the time. If I can see it than I know for sure you know that. Why do you keep doubting that she loves you? Hasn't she told you already a million times? Hasn't she shown you repeatedly?"

I was starting to get angry now, angry for Spencer spying around to find me, angry she was yelling at me about Emily, like she knew her better than me, but most of all, I was angry at myself because I knew she was right.

"Yeah but why did she hide that ticket from me then?"

Spence just sighed and I could tell she was thinking. "You want to know why? Then you are going to have to get your ass up and go and find out for yourself, it's not what you think okay? Em's dad is in California, Emily just wanted to see him…there's more, but it's not my place to tell you that."

Immediately my heart sank and I felt like a complete idiot, of course Emily's dad was stationed in California. Emily had cancelled a movie night with me so that her and her mom could video chat with him. I felt sick to my stomach for jumping to the worst possible conclusion. For leaving her like that.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I turned to Spencer and her eyes lit up.

"You messed up pretty bad Ali. Emily was curled in ball crying over you again. And I know I said I would hurt you if you hurt her, but that wouldn't do her any good either. None of us could believe, okay well we could, but to walk, no _run _away from Emily, again? After everything the two of you have been through…what were you even thinking?"

I wasn't easy to admit, but I found myself laying it all on the line for Spencer to hear.

"I don't know Spence. I saw that ticket and I thought of Emily on a plane, flying to the other side of the country and not looking back."

"Why would you think that? She loves you, even now. I know she's hurting, but that's because _she loves you_, maybe more than anyone will probably ever be able to love someone, so why would she leave you? Why are you going to run."

I sighed and let silent tears roll down my cheeks until they fell again, onto my shirt.

"I wasn't planning on running away, but I can't hold her back Spencer, Emily was meant to do great things, I won't be able to graduate on time and that leaves me in Rosewood for at least another year." I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the rug. "I know she loves me, and god I love her, I love her so freaking much, but I can't influence her future that way, I know the kind of programs they have over there, I can't stand in the way of that, I couldn't. So I thought if I ran, I wouldn't have to deal with a goodbye like that, and even better, I wouldn't keep her grounded…she's waited for me for too long, and too many times."

"_You_ ran away Ali, not your feelings, you know that. You know that all the happiness you are ever going to find is sitting on her bed, in her room, crying for you, over you and because she needs you."

"That's where you're wrong, Emily never needed me, I was the one who always needed her."

"Yeah? How about you go back to Rosewood and see for yourself Alison. You need each other. It's possible to be apart and you know that. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, and I've told you that before. I'm just mad and so is Aria and Hanna and most of all Emily. We're mad that you didn't fight, you didn't stay of listen and you didn't fight for her. To Em, it seems like you've given up. She thinks you don't love her."

"I do, but I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be as happy as I am when I'm with her, I just don't."

"And you believe that? Why? What about Emily and her happiness? Don't you think she deserves to be happy, don't you think she deserves to be with the one person in this world who she loves and has loved and I'm sure always will? Stop being so damn selfish! You love her, then make her happy. You want the best for her? Then give it to her. Stop moping around and fight for her! You broke that promise to me, but now is the time to make it right!"

Spencer's words settled in within seconds. A million things were running through my mind the moment Spencer stopped talking. I fought the urge bust open the door and to keep running until I was out of breath. But I didn't have to fight that urge that hard because another feeling consumed my body and all I wanted to do was get back to Em. To be back in her room and apologize and say I'm sorry. I needed to go back and stop another tear from leaving her face. I fucked up bad, but I had to make it right, and if I failed, I promised myself it would be the last thing I ever did.

"But I do Spencer, I love her more than anything. I love her, I always have and I always will. I always will love her." The words fumbled out of my mouth, tripping over the other in one long exhale. "I've got to go Spencer, I've got to go, I can't keep keeping her waiting."

"You're going to leave now? But it's 12 in the morning!"

"Spencer I don't care, I'll be fine. I just have to get back, okay, the sooner the better."

Spencer got up, "then what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at me with a smile.

I didn't say a single word as I grabbed my purse, pulled my cars keys from it and ran to the door. My body was half way out of the frame before I turned around and ran to Spencer, almost tackling her onto the bed. Her small frame fit easily around my arms, she felt nothing like Emily, but I hugged her anyway and kissed her cheek, detaching myself and leaving a shocked look on her face.

"You know I would expect Hanna to be the one to come and slap me probably, but I'm glad it was you. I love you Spence, even if you push all my buttons, sometimes they're the right ones."

She smiled and shooed me from the door, "go, just go dammit. You can thank me later."

After that I left my friend in that crappy excuse for a room got to my car. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. I jammed the key into the ignition and hit the pavement, ignoring most traffic rules and rushed my ass back to Rosewood, back to Emily, back home.

Spencer's POV

Alison left in a bright whirlwind of messing blonde hair against the dark black of the night sky, it was like a scene from a movie, she was a mess and an emotional wreck and things seemed so wrong but she still looked perfect. She ran without looking back but this time I was okay with watching her run because I knew she was running in the right direction.

I took a few deep breaths and sent Toby and my mom a text so they wouldn't worry. I was tired and I knew I was not going to able to drive back after just having driven here, so I lay back on the scratchy sheets and let myself drift into sleep. The last thought I had before falling asleep was one I had had before about Ali.

I imagined her sitting her car right now speeding down empty highways and I wished she could hear my thoughts: go Alison, run, and_ fight for her._

Alison's POV

I reached the outskirts of Rosewood and my stomach started to do flips. My palms sweated against the steering wheel and my breathing started to hurt my chest again. My mind went blank and I drove like I was in autopilot, letting my head fill with what I would say to make things right. What I could say to make her listen, to forgive me.

I didn't realize I was sitting in front of her house until a cat jumped on the hood of my car and scared the hell out of me. I shook the jitters off and stared at the house on my right. It felt strange to be afraid of walking through that door even though I had done it a million times already. I stared at the driveway; Em's car was there but not her mom's. I hoped she wouldn't be home anytime soon.

I checked my stereo and seen the time, it was 1:45 in the morning. I doubt Em would even be awake. I took another deep breath and leaned over the passenger side, and looking out the window I could see the shadow of her pillows against her window seat mirror: her lights were on.

_Okay Ali, you can do this. The girl you love is right through though doors, waiting again, for you to make things right with her._

My heart started beating faster and slower at the same time. My palms sweated but a cold chill ran down my back. I sat in my car for what seemed like hours, running back the words I would say to her. More 'hours' passed and when I checked the time, it was 1:51. Six minutes felt like an eternity so at 1:52 I unbuckled my seat belt, swallowed my pride and slowly walked up to her front door. I stood on her porch until my feet fell asleep and I pulled my key from my bag. Em had given me one after our anniversary and I thanked her for it right now.

I turned the key and when the lock clicked I stepped inside her house. It felt like the last time I was here was years ago, but I know it had only been a matter of hours.

Her stairs were carpeted, so I climbed them in silence, stopping dead in my tracks when I came to her shut door. My heart beat so loud I was afraid she would hear me. I knew she was sleeping then too because I could hear nothing but the soft voices of the TV.

One more little step forward. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it…

_Alright Ali you can do this, you can do this…_

_*****yeah, you must all hate me right about now? I'm sorry but I needed a place to end for right now. I know it's been days since my last update, and with the busy schedule I've had, this is what I could finish writing for you right now. Any longer and I would've been upset with myself, plus some of your reviews are very demanding ;) Not that I mind of course, I'm flattered that you are hungry for more.**_

_**Please review what you think about this chapter, about Spencer and etc. Also what do you think will happen in the next chapter…throwing things? Yelling? The works, right? And is anyone a fan of makeup sex? *wink wink* Haha I won't give too much away, so tell me what you think!**_

_**Love you all and I hope I'm back sooner rather than later, Lina.**_

_Chapter 31: The Break-Up or The Make-Up?_


	31. Chapter 31

_****My apologies for the delayed update, I've taken these past week 2 weeks to just relax and enjoy my break, also catch up on some of the many books I'm reading. Anyways, I'm back and I hope you've all had a happy start to this New Year. Here's the next chapter of Emison, brought to you by yours truly. Read, enjoy and leave your reviews!****_

Chapter 31: The Break-Up or The Make-Up

Emily's POV

Hanna called me again for the umpteenth time and again I ignored it. I knew she would keep calling and maybe eventually haul her ass here to check on me so I sent her a text instead, sure that my voice would sound like crap from crying if I called.

_Han, I'm okay really. I'll call you in the morning, I'm going to try and get some sleep._

I sent that to her, even though I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. I couldn't. Within a minute or two my phone went off and in the first seconds after hearing the ringer, I hoped it was Ali calling. But the hope faded as fast as it appeared when I heard the short ringtone end and seen it was just a text, and from Hanna.

_Hanna – okay Em, but if you need ANYTHING, call me please_

_-I will, thanks Han._

_No problem Em._

I thought that would be the last of our conversation but she texted me again before I could reply.

_She'll come back, I know it, Em. She loves you. I love you too._

My fingers hovered over the keyboard on my screen. What was I supposed to say back? I didn't want to start this all over again. _Maybe I wouldn't text back and say I fell asleep when she checked on me in the morning_. No, that was too obvious. _Ignore it all together_?

_-Love you too Han, call you in the morning._

I was disappointed and then I was relieved when the convo ended. Relieved because if it was _her _and not Hanna, I wouldn't know what to say. Not yet. There was so much going through my mind, a swarm of emotions that I'm sure I'd sound like an idiot if I called her or she called me. I got up to get some water, careful not to step on any of the pieces of shattered glass I didn't yet pick up. In my rage of emotions, anger included, I threw two of the frames that had mine and Ali's pictures in it. They were both nice frames, but they stood on my bedside table, staring at me while I tried to sleep, while I cried, while I held my chest and cussed up at the sky for no one but me to hear.

I stepped over the picture of us checked the time on my phone again; it was a little past midnight. I should've been tired, but my mind was working in overdrive trying to piece together what I would do and say. Whether I would yell first and then apologize or vice versa.

By the time I got back to my room, I was feeling a little lightheaded and my body was beginning to feel heavy and exhausted. I turned the TV on so I didn't fall asleep to silence and I laid down under my covers and faced away from my window. I was on the right side of my bed and I shouldn't have been. My pillow still smelled like Ali: like something warm and vanilla and something just so…her. I took a big whiff of it and let my eyelids sink shut. Her smell was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

Alison's POV

Em's stairs were carpeted, so I climbed them in silence, stopping dead in my tracks when I came to her shut door. My heart beat so loud I was afraid she would hear me. It beat so loud that I couldn't really focus on any other sound. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I still had no game plan: would I apologize for leaving and then yell at her and be angry and upset because she kept something from me? I didn't know. And I wouldn't know, not until I was in there, where she was and we faced each other.

I was careful not to push too hard against the door when I leaned in and pressed my ear to it. It was cold and hard, nothing like Em's chest which was warm and soft, where I would usually rest my head, my ear above her heart, listening to it beating, sometimes fast, sometimes slow and steady. But this time I didn't hear anything against the wood, but through it I could make out the soft voices of the TV, and I knew then that she was sleeping. I would've turned around and waited for her to wake up. Maybe sit outside her door until she found me.

But Spencer's voice played through my head, _Did Em ever give up on you?_ No.  
_Even when you teased her and pushed her away? _No_.  
When you were supposed to be dead? _No._  
When we all thought you were –A?_ No.  
_Exactly, she has never given up; she has always waited for you. Don't waste any more time making her wait._

One more little step forward. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it…

_Alright Ali you can do this, you can do this…_

I opened the door slowly and carefully, making sure it wouldn't make any creaking noises. My eyes shot immediately to her bed. She was wrapped under her covers on the far right side, my side I usually slept on. My heart caught in my throat and I couldn't swallow the air trying to reach my lungs. Her face looked peaceful but I looked closer and could see the puffiness around her eyes, I could see a glimmer of drying tears across her cheeks and the creases between her brows hadn't yet faded away. She looked worried and upset and I hated myself for making her feel that way. I turned my head to the right, to her mirror above her dresser and my face; pale compared to her complexion wore the same signs. My eyes were puffy, red surround the blue, wrinkles above my eyebrows were barely fading and you could see the spots on my shirt where the tears had fell and dried. There would be no more. I had to make this right. Right now.

I took a few more steps forward and stopped in my tracks when I heard the unpleasant sound of something crunching beneath my weight, like bones grinding. I looked down and lifted my foot, revealing a picture of Emily and I under many shards of glass. I looked around my feet then and seen more glass, kept looking and I seen another frame…well pieces of it. I squatted down and carefully pulled the pictures away from the glass and examined them in my hand. I recognized them as the ones on her bedside table, the one that her back would be facing right about now.

I stood from my squatting position and when I looked up from the pictures I met hers: dark brown and wide open.

No One's POV

The instant Emily and Alison's eyes locked on to one another's, a deadly silence filled the room and neither girl could move, or say a single word. To Alison, it felt like an eternity had passed before Emily finally sat up and cleared her throat.

"You came back." It wasn't a question rather than a statement, and as much as it hurt Emily to say it the way she did, it hurt Ali more to hear the angry laced in each word. Emily had sat up, with her arms crossed over her chest, the creases between and above her brow turned to wrinkles as she narrowed her eyes in the dark at Ali.

Ali stood, with the pictures in her hand, her mouth slightly hanging open, stuck and at a loss for words. The right words to say so that Emily wouldn't look at her the way that she was right now.

"Yeah, I did." Alison cursed herself for not having anything else to say, after all, she should be, she had the right to be upset too, didn't she?

Emily huffed and stared at the pictures in Ali's hand. Her gaze dropped to her feet, standing atop broken pieces of glass. Emily winced at the symbolism that Ali had caused her heart to feel that shattered before. Shattered into tiny pieces like that of the glass. Alison_ had_ in fact, torn some the best memories Emily had with her when they were younger, as she is now holding those pictures in her hand. And Emily grimaced at the memory waking up to the pain in her chest, as if Ali was standing on top of her, weighing her lungs down, making it had to breathe.

It would've been easier for Emily to fall back into that pattern of hurt. It used to be all familiar. But now, now when she looked at Alison, she seen someone just as broken as she was. Just as cut and hurt and upset. Emily hated that she was thinking the worst of Alison; especially after all she had done to prove she had changed.

Emily lifted her chin and forced herself to look at Ali's eyes. They were blue, but not clear blue. They were misty, as if she had been crying. Ali could feel Em's gaze looking _through _her eyes, and picking up all the imperfections the night had caused. Em could see the tear stains, the slight tremble in her hands, and the way her chest rose and fell uneven, shaking, like she was trying to remember how to breathe. Emily realized that half of this was her fault, for not just being able to talk about California with her.

Ali shifted her weight and Emily found the courage to speak again, only this time her voice was softer, quieter, pained. "Why did you? You left me, again Alison, why'd you come back this time?"

Ali heard sound coming from Em's mouth, but they registered as daggers to her chest. Em's 'why did you come back, sounded more like 'why are you here, why didn't you stay gone,' but Ali knew that's not what the brunette meant.

Alison took another step forward, cautiously and when she spoke, her voice was foreign. "I came back for you Em. I couldn't leave you." And even though she hadn't planned it she added, "Not even if you plan on leaving me." Alison swallowed the last breath after the words escaped her and didn't say anything else. She watched and waited from Emily to react, to say something, ANYTHING.

"Leaving you? Alison why are you such a stubborn ass?" Emily voice's rung clear in Ali's head, and she was shocked, because she hadn't expected those words to come from Em. She expected more anger and a confirmation that she was leaving Ali behind.

"Alison, you had no right to leave, just leave like that without talking. You get so wrapped up in who you used to be, why do you keep thinking that I don't love you? Why? Why did you up and run away instead of just talking to me!"

Emily had thrown the blankets aside and stood up, her voice growing exponentially from a small whisper to a shout.

The frustration transferred from Ali and she was hit with a fresh wave of energy so suddenly, that she soon found herself yelling back at Emily.

"Stubborn? I'm not the only one being stubborn. How many times had I asked you, almost begged you to talk about college Em? How many? I was patient, I waited, I trusted you to tell me and I trusted we would find a way to work it out. You waited too long, so yes, when I found the God damn ticket, how was I not supposed to think the worst? Why else would you have been keeping it from me for this long?" Ali threw her hands up and her purse dropped to the floor as well as the pictures, fluttering to the ground.

Emily stared hard at Ali. Letting the words sink in. She felt the mutual frustration, but she also felt the hurt and the betrayal Ali must feel.

"There's more it than you think, you would've known that if you just stayed. Running isn't always the answer; I thought you'd have known that by now. I thought you would have, especially after all the time I had begged you not to leave me again. And you did. You left me again. I didn't go anywhere. The ticket says California, but I'm here right now. Rosewood."

Ali felt the rush of guilt again realizing this was just as much of her fault as it was Em's. She sighed and crossed her arms to hold them together, rubbing the backs of them to keep them warm. It wasn't that cold but a chill had coursed its way throughout her body and holding her arms like that was simply a reaction.

Emily could see the gears in Ali's head working double time; she could practically hear the thoughts screaming her mind as they crashed into one another, trying to order them in some fashion that would make sense. Emily sighed too, and felt her shoulders slump.

"Ali," Emily's voice was soft and flat, she sound tired, not from lack of sleep, but from letting this stupid situation drive a wedge between them, "Ali," she repeated until blue eyes, met with her brown ones, "I'm not planning on leaving you. Not now, not after graduation…" she wanted to say not ever, but she still had no clue what Alison had come here to her house prepared to do, or say. "That was never the plan."

"Yeah, then what was? Tell me Em, because I'm tired of thinking and waiting for the day you're going to leave, or when I'm going to mess up and send you packing. If that's going to be June 1st, like the damn ticket says, then tell me now to get it over with."

"Dammit, did you not just hear me?! I'm. Not. Leaving. You." Emily was frustrated she was angry now that Ali kept thinking that the end of their relationship was near.

"My mom bought that ticket a while ago when my dad called. He's been stationed in California for some training thing and he won't be home anytime soon, that includes him not being here for Prom and graduation. He doesn't know, but my mom thought it would be nice to surprise him the day after."

Ali jumped in before Em could continue, "And why the hell was that so hard to say the first time?" Emily looked down and up again before speaking.

"There's more." She took a deep breath, "Then, my dad calls and says that he might be moving on up in his rankings and his commanding officer wants him to stay in California, if not permanently, then temporarily, as in years. My mom was thrilled, happy that I would be graduating soon and we could all leave Rosewood. She even threw in my face something I said to her about leaving, I once told her that not all of us dream of making it in Rosewood; she realized that when I said it, I meant me. I wanted to tell you, but when my all this happened, I didn't know how."

Alison stayed silent, waiting for the hard blow to come rolling in.

"Sooo my mom didn't even ask, but said that it was a great idea to _all _move to California. I didn't want to at first," but Em didn't get to go on.

"At first?" Ali repeated, "buuuut?" She knew this was it, she braced herself for the worst.

"But then, like magic, a few letters came in the mail from some schools over there, offering scholarshops and saying they're interested in me being on the swim team, even _after _my injury they said they were willing to work with me and maybe after the first season, using me as their anchor. My mom and dad were thrilled, they made plans to visit the schools and see which one would best suit me, that's actually where my mom is now. They just figured that it would be cheaper to go to school there and that I wouldn't say no."

Ali felt terrible for leaving when she thought it was Em's way out. Em was right, she should have stayed. But that wasn't what came out of her mouth next. "Well, what did you say? What is the plan Em?" Ali's voice was sharp, straight to the point, she couldn't bare the suspense. "What did you tell your parents?"

It wasn't easy for Em to reveal her first answer. "I said yes."

Ali didn't hear anything else after 'yes' and she felt something deep within her crack and before tears could leave her eyes, Em rushed around the glass to her, closed the distance between them, and without thinking placed her hands high on Ali's arms. "I said yes _before_ everything between us got better, _before_ you asked me to be your girlfriend. I said yes when I couldn't bear the thought of living so close to you, both of us living separate lives only to watch you be with someone else. I knew that I wasn't going to be strong enough for that so I said yes as a way my feelings for you behind while I tried to move one somewhere else. I didn't want you to see me still pining over you here."

Ali let the words register before any more tears were shed. And she played them in her head before responding. She knew what Em what Em was saying, she understood, but something was still wrong. Emily said yes before. Before. Before. But what about _now, _Ali needed to know Emily's answer _right now._

As if Ali's thoughts were that loud, Emily added, "and I know you want to ask what about now, what my answer is now, and I…" but Emily didn't know, she couldn't make that decision now, and she knew that that was another she waited so long to tell Ali.

"Yes, Em. What about now. What is your answer now?" Ali asked simply, she didn't add emphasis or try to influence Em's answer. To be honest, she was thrilled that Em had been given the opportunity that she's always wanted. Ali never had the chance to actually see Em swim, and after -A was the reason for Em's shoulder injury, Em hadn't swam in a while. But the way Em looked in some of her swim photos and the way the girls had told Ali about it, she knew she knew for sure that Em was really her mermaid, in every sense of the word. Ali felt a new rush of guilt wash over her; she didn't want to be the reason Em didn't follow her dream. She wouldn't hold her back.

"I- I- that's just the thing Ali, I don't know. I just got you and I have no intention of leaving you, not for a day, a week or for a summer, however long it is, I don't want to spend it without you."

It was bittersweet to hear, but Ali knew it was selfish to ask Em to stay while she finished getting her credits from high school to get her GED. It would be something the old Ali would ask, what she would want.

"Em, I can't, no I _won't _be the reason you don't go. You have to do this is. You should go to California; I know you'll have the best shot there. And I, I can't let myself hold you back from your dreams."

Emily processed what Ali was saying and it was a shock from the anger and hurt she expected. It was another side of Ali that she had hardly seen, maybe never until now. It was great what she was saying. Ali wanted Em to go and do something she really loved. That was what she should have heard, but to Em, it was if Ali was pushing her away…again.

"Ali," Em started and took a deep breath. Her hands dropped slowly, hesitantly to Ali's hands and Ali marveled in the feel of them. Emily looked down and looked over each one, they were better than what she memorized in her mind. Her little scar was perfect, her fingers slender, her hands soft and warm to the touch. It had only been hours, but in that moment, Emily missed the skin to skin contact more than anything, and she allowed Ali to intertwine their fingers and gently trace her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Ali," she started again, "you're saying this as if I've decided, and I haven't, I still have time to give the colleges, _all _of them an answer. Swimming _was_ all I ever thought about, it _was_ what I cared about and pictured in my future all the time," Ali's heart sunk, but she knew this would be coming, "Ali, I imagined swimming was all I would have, if I couldn't have you. I filled myself and made everything I did about me and being in the water, I literally tried to _drown_ any thoughts of you, but something always pulled me to the surface, a memory, a dream, just the image of your face, or remembering the way your laugh sounded and I knew that my one true dream was just to have you. And I did, I do, if you want this, then I still have you."

Alison stood there, her hands wrapped in Em's and she was speechless, she hadn't known that Em thought of her that often, she had thought in the years that she was gone, that Emily had learned to move on and lessen the heartache. "Emily, I can't keep taking these things from you I don't deserve. I won't have enough credits to graduate on time, and when college starts, I want you to be where you envisioned you would be, even if that means I stay here in Rosewood. I don't want to fight about this, I just can't let you through something this big, this important away for me."

"For you? Alison why does everyone, hell, why do you think that this has to be about you? Why?! Why can't I be doing this for me? What about what Emily wants huh? I know I loved swimming, I still do, and yeah, once upon a time I thought it would great to move out to California, soak up some sun and start over, but that doesn't mean we can't find a happy medium. There are plenty of other colleges, closer to here that have given me offers before. This doesn't mean that we, that we…" Em stopped, too afraid that if she finished, so would their conversation.

Ali sucked in a breath and gathered any courage she believed she had. "That we what Em, that we have to break up?" The words came out of her mouth and tore at her chest, clawed its way through her chest and raked at her heart. She didn't want that to be the reality of the situation, but things were too good for her life to continue as a fairy tale.

"Emily, long distance relationships are hard. As much as I love you, I will never stop feeling like I'm not enough. I can't fight what-"

"You can't fight?" Emily dropped her hands and took a step away from Alison. Her voiced cracked like Ali's did and her vision blurred when a curtain of tears welled up in them. "I'm not worth fighting for? _We_ are not worth the fight?"

Alison might as well have dropped to her knees and begged Em to not look at her the way that she was.

"No, Em that's not…"

"Not what you mean? I fought for you Ali, all the time, I stood up for you, I believed in you and waited for you. I love you and I am willing to fight for you, but if the feeling isn't mutual, you might as well have never came back."

Alison remembered the exact feeling when she was stabbed in the leg and that same stomach wrenching feeling made its presence well-known in the depths of her heart.

"So tell me Alison, what is it going to be? You can work through this with me, right now and we can come up with a plan. Or, you can walk out of my doors again…for the final time. Tell me, right now."

Emily's voice rose to a shout again and she sounded angry. Her voice shook with rage and fear and the tears rolling down her cheeks was enough to shatter whatever held Alison together, but Ali still hadn't found her voice.

Emily brought her hands to Alison's shoulders again, only this time her grip was hard and it almost hurt. Emily walked forward and slammed Ali in the dresser behind her, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Tell me what you want Alison! Is this how it's going to be when we're together? When shit gets hard you're going to leave, you're going to run out and leave me? You won't fight back?" Emily pulled Ali close and pushed her into the dresser again, this time using her weight until Ali felt the handles dig into her back.

This side of Emily Ali had always known existed, the side that was fearless and brave and strong, Ali couldn't help but be afraid yet love her more. "Tell me Alison. Just tell me what you want." Emily's voice came in soft and low, close to Ali's face, so close that Alison could feel her breath caress her face.

In a few short breaths, Emily's grip started to loosen and before she could pull away, Ali's hand shot to her face and before their eyes could even meet, she brought their lips together and kissed Emily with a fiery passion she had never felt before. Emily's eyes widened in shock but the familiar feel of Ali's warm heart-shaped lips reeled her in deeper and she succumbed to the feel of their lips meshing and molding. In a short battle for dominance that Em soon won, their tongues danced in each other's mouths until both started to moan.

Ali had to break away for air and she kept her hands on either side of Em's face, resting her forehead to Em's breathing heavily until her lungs stopped burning. "Emily, I want you. I will always want you." Emily lifted her head and when the tears she had just tried to hold back fell, she slowly dragged her hands up to Ali's face, and made herself look into the deep blue of them. Drifting away slightly, yet not getting totally lost at sea. "Ali, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should have told you, I should have been honest, I"

Ali brought her hand to Em's lips and hushed her, "No Em, I know it's a lot to think about, I trust you and I should've trusted you more when I found that damn ticket and _I _should have been the one to wait for you, I'm sorry."

Emily smiled faintly, knowing that the worst had to be behind them, that after this, there would be no more problems, not without facing them together anyway.

"Emily, I've been a coward all along, but not anymore okay? I will fight for you, for this, for us. And I won't stop fighting for us, until I give you your happy ending."

Emily stopped Ali's rant with a kiss of her own that was rough and hard and screamed desire. Sucking the breath straight from Ali's lungs until the blonde was moaning and Em was clawing at Ali's clothes.

Breathless, Em managed to kiss her way down and up Ali's neck, "we'll figure this out Ali, but not right now, right now I just want _you_." Their eyes met, each matched the other's intense gaze of desire and that was all it took for them to make their way to the Em's bed.

Ali let her body relax when she realized Em was the one doing all the work. Emily had thrown Ali into the dresser so hard the frames on the wall behind it rattled and Ali and screamed out a moan that was a cross between pain and pleasure and when she jumped up to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist, Em had thrown her down atop her bed and swiftly removed her pants. Her mouth was hot and hungry, relentless. Her hands were rough and fast and unyielding, tearing off first Ali's and then her own clothes, until both girls lie naked in her bed, heaving for breath, a thin layer of sweat forming on the back of Ali's neck.

The way the clawed at one another exuded all the pent up frustration and anger and hurt, every emotion that each had felt in the past hours. Their hands were rough, leaving bite marks and scratches, for Ali, some bruises, and Em had wrapped her hands into Ali's hair and pulled hard, giving herself access to attack her neck with some not-so gentle sucking and teeth grazing. Ali's hands gripped Em's ass and held her tighter her nails, digging into the tan flesh, earning groans from the brunette. They were caught in a mess of rough love making and after the first round of orgasms, Em knew that the aggression had left her body, she used it all up throwing picture frames, crying, yelling and just now, while she had taken advantage of her strength over Alison. Emily also knew that what had just happened was only the beginning.

Emily got up on her elbows, watching the rise and fall of Alison's chest and stayed hovered over Ali's body but when she finally lowered herself, placing a leg between Alison's legs, her movements stopped being so aggressive and turned soft and sensual and so sweet Ali's mind raced back to weeks ago in at Lover's Peak and she thought it was their first time all over again. Emily's mouth was warm and wet, her lips leaving trails of fire blazing across her skin in their wake. Em's hands no longer gripped and her nails no longer dug into her flesh, instead they ghosted over Ali's breasts and tangled themselves in her blonde hair.

Her tongued traced the outline of her mouth, around her breasts and straight to her awaiting center. Hot and wet already from the moment she decided to crash her lips to Em's. Ali became lost in every touch and every feel that the past few hours erased themselves and so help her God when Em's hand trailed lower and lower down her body, Ali whimpered in anticipation, waiting anxiously to release the tension her body had held for what seemed like forever. Em's fingers found all the right places, working in tandem with the rocking of Ali's hips. Cries of passion and love and hurt and longing escaped their mouths, but never left the confines of the walls.

It didn't take long for Ali's walls to tighten over Emily's fingers, climaxing in the most intense ways she has ever done before. Ali caught her breath in time to roll them over and return the favor, this time using her thumb to rub circles into Em's swollen clit. Ali's mouth latching on to one of her nipples as her fingers thrust into Em, erasing the pain and replacing it with pleasure. Em was quivering and coming undone in the palm of Ali's hand just as fast and soon the girls lie in a heap of scratches and love marks, panting, sighing, holding one another like only they knew how.

Ali's head found its place on Em's chest, lolling off to the steady thump of her heart. Ali traced her hand in circles over Em's chest and Em did the same to Ali's back, each one knowing that separation wasn't a possibility.

"Emily."

"Yeah, Ali?"

"I'm never going to walk away from you again."

Emily wanted to reply with an 'I know,' but instead, she shifted her body and placed her lips on Ali's and let her hand push into the small of her back. When they pulled away, Em had a playful smile on her mouth, "good."

Ali quirked an eyebrow, "what is that look for?" Ali moved in nervousness, but instead of asking again, Em rolled her body on top of hers and looking down she said, "I can show you better than I can tell you," ending it with a smirk.

Ali mustered up enough energy to keep up with Em that night, finally understanding firsthand the merits of make-up sex.

_*****I'm the biggest Emison shipper there is (okay, fine, **__**one**__** of the biggest, I don't want to start a fight lol) so I hope the chapter title didn't scare too many of you? Of course #EmisonIsEndgame, but Marlene makes the whole Emison army sweat, so eh, why shouldn't I... Anyhow, I hope that satisfied some of you? So, please let me know what you thought about this chap? **_

_**The next chapter will include a shower scene from the morning after this chapter here (I'm sure you'll all enjoy that *wink wink) the plan Ali and Em make about college then we'll see more of all the liars in action and then a little time jump to PROM! I hope you are all still with me on this story? And please tell me you're guesses on what they work out?**_

_**Also I'm saying sorry here for not updating the other one-shot prompts, I was so excited about them all, I started some but failed to finish a whole one, I will be soon though, please just bare with me?**_

_**Thanks loves, Lina;***_

_Next Chapter: Do You PROMise? (Upload date: Jan 7)_

_First One-Shot to be uploaded: Prompt-Ali wants to try a new 'position' (Upload date: Jan 8)_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: _Do You PROMise? (Part 1)_

No One's POV

"Emmm," Ali groaned, "when you said we should wash your car, I thought you meant we'd take a drive to the car washing place." Ali moped and walked to Emily's porch, not bothering to help put away any of the stuff they'd used. She sat down and cringed as her back side made contact with the cold steps, she was soaked to the bone with cold and dirty soapy car water. And her body shivered with the cold from the way Em had sprayed her with the hose. One small flick of soap by accident, turned into a full wet T-shirted water fight, minus the whooping guys, horny and flashing their pervy little grins. Nope, none of that, the most they got was a sideways glance from some random old lady walking by on the other side of the street. Granted it was fun to see the car sponge smack flat against Em's face, splattering her with soap, but what ensued because of it wasn't so fun. Em definitely had the upper hand and took the liberty of hosing her down. Ali shook her hand and laughed away the images.

Ali looked up at Em and caught her bending over to pick up the wash bucket, her little workout shorts riding higher up the backs of her thighs and suddenly Ali didn't feel so cold anymore. Her mind wandered to picture of Em standing in front of her in her wet clothes, only this time, she had on a long white T-shirt that covered her ass and stuck to every other curve of her body.

"Ali, stop looking at me like that." Emily interrupted Ali's thoughts and red flushed the blonde's cheeks when she realized she got caught. She must have looked like an idiot.

"Like what, I'm just waiting for you to hurry up so I can get inside and put some warm clothes on." Ali played off the look she was giving Em to the best of her abilities. Em didn't buy it.

"Uh huh, sure. I know that look when I see it, and you're going to have to wait." Emily shot a smirk accompanied with an eyebrow raise in Alison's direction and the blonde squirmed in her seat, thoughts already racing to ripping off not only her wet clothes, but Em's as well. Ali woke up that morning unsure of herself but extremely relieved and happy that she and Em had worked things out for the most part. Em made a permanent "appointment" with Ali that night to figure out a solution to their whole college thing. It made Ali's head spin just thinking about the possibility of having to go for weeks, maybe months without the physical presence of her girlfriend.

It had seemed like a lifetime ago that she was sitting on the bed of the motel, hopeless and hurt and angry. It seemed even longer that she had come to Em's house late at night…or early in the morning, it didn't matter, to come and apologize and forgive and hope that they fixed things. Which they did. It wasn't easy, Ali still felt the pain, she could hear it in Em's voice, but the moment that their lips met, the moment their bodies touched, the pain was eased away and the deep, undeniable love they had for each other seemed to seep through their skin like something tangible, shrouding itself over them while they spent the night whisking away their hurt. Of course, it didn't begin all soft and sweet, both girls were still upset, and Ali was sure her body had the marks to show it.

Before any more images of earlier this morning filled her mind, Ali was greeted by the sight of Emily's legs, tan and dripping lightly with water, right at her eye level. "Ready to get cleaned up?"

Ali smirked and met the inviting brown eyes staring down at her, "Yes, I can't stand being in this any longer." Emily held a hand out and helped Ali stand, but before she let go, she pulled Ali's hand hard, crashing their bodies together, cold, wet and hard, so hard that Ali could feel Em's nipples against her.

Emily's hand trailed along Ali's spine and without much concentration Emily replied absently, "hmm then we'll just have to get out of all these wet clothes as soon as we're in my room."

"Mmmm, I'm liking the sound of that," Alison purred back in response. She could feel her body warming already, tingling with excitement.

Emily laughed softly at Ali's giddiness but in all honesty, she felt her body warming up in all the right places as well, starting deep in the pit of her stomach.

Once inside, both girls held back the idea of tearing off each other's clothes right there in the living room and focused all the willpower they had on making it up the stairs to Emily's room. Em opened her door and stood back, letting walk ahead of her, but instead, Alison did as Emily had done earlier and pressed her wet body against her, holding their bodies still and then slowly dragging herself against her, the hard tips of her nipples brushing against Emily's' breasts as she did.

Both girls shuddered but neither was entirely sure it was just from being cold. Ali was sure what the shiver meant to Em when she finally heard a soft moan escape her lips.

"Em?" Ali swallowed and waited for Em's eyes to open.

"Mmm, yeah Ali?" She was totally lost to the feeling of their bodies pressed into one another, the door pressed flat into her back and her front side covered in a wet clothed Alison.

Ali reached her hand up to the side of Em's face and brought it down closer to hers, "Are we going to be all alone here for a while?"

"Yes," Emily said cautiously. She thought about who might come over, but her mom wouldn't be back until next week, the week before Prom and no one else but Ali had a key to her house, which she is assuming how she got in earlier this morning anyway. Emily brought her thoughts back to what Ali had just said and the tone she had used. She knew that tone anywhere and whenever Alison just so happened to use it, her nipples ached and a flame in her stomach ignited to a full-on fire.

Alison's eyes dropped to Em's chest, she envisioned her lips wrapped warmly around one nipple and the thoughts made a sultry smile play across her face. "Well, in that case, I think a nice, hot shower might help us both…warm up, don't you?"

The earlier ache that started in her stomach dropped lower, to a place of no return and Emily actually felt a pulsing, throbbing sensation start. They hadn't showered together ever, but it was something both girls had definitely ached for since they became official. Of course each had thought of all the sexual merit showering together held but to Emily, simply being that intimate and close together would have been enough. Ali, of course had allowed herself to believe that that was enough, but a darker, more desired filled part of herself knew she would just love the image of Emily standing inches from her, hot water rolling down her skin, steam fogging the window and mirror, making each girl start to sweat. On many occasions, Ali imagined what it would be like to have her hands covered in soap only to run them all over Emily's hot body.

And on those same occasions, Emily had thought just about the same things. Her eyes darkened, turning into a caramel-colored liquid desire at Alison's suggestion and Ali's breath hitched when she saw it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one giving _those looks_ today." Ali teased.

"I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"What is it you said earlier? 'Uh huh, sure'…now if you don't stop looking at me like that, I can promise this, I'm going to pounce on you," Alison warned, her voice low and thick.

Emily pushed off of the door, walked past Ali's body and over to her dresser. Grabbing two towels in one hand and Alison's wrist in the other, she led them down the hall and into the bathroom.

Once inside, Ali broke the silence that had fallen between them, "I bet you've been waiting to do this for a while now, haven't you?"

Emily didn't deny it. She only grinned as she turned around and started to strip herself from the wet clothes. She stopped when she saw Alison was a few steps ahead of her, standing mere inches away, _already naked_.

Em licked her lips, not caring to hide it from Alison and reached across for her girlfriend, make-up sex or not last night, there were still things that she wanted to do to this blonde. Letting that thought take over her mind, she closed what little distance there was between them and gripped Alison around her waist, bringing her in closer. Ali smirked, loving that there was a beauty to the loss of control each girl felt when they were like this. She reached between their bodies to clench the hem of Emily's shirt, lifting it slowly, if not torturously, over the brunette's head, and tossing it somewhere on the ground. She made quick work of getting the rest of Emily's wet clothes of, roaming every inch of newly exposed skin first with her hands, and then letting her lips follow. Emily was beginning to feel a familiar weakness in her knees and held the edge of the counter for support.

Once Ali had bent down to drag Em's panties down and she was naked too, all inhibitions left and Emily lowered her mouth slowly to Alison's, sighing softly as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Ali's mouth opened in response, letting as much of the taste of Emily as she could into her mouth. She dragged her hands over the curvaceous backside of her girlfriend and finally reached up to cup Emily's breasts in her hands. Em groaned in delight and began guiding Ali backwards into the shower.

The water hit Ali's back first and her body jumped slightly into Em.

"Is it too hot?" Emily asked, sounding concerned. Ali simply shook her head and just laughed lightly.

"Not yet." Ali smirked and Emily knew exactly what she meant…and it had nothing to do with the water.

"Hmm, what about now?" Emily whispered, letting her hands run slowly over Alison's curves, stopping just below her supple breasts, holding them gently.

"I'm feeling a little warmer now," Alison whispered as she pressed her face into Emily's neck, "especially if I do this." Her hands squeezed both of Emily's breasts then, as she rubbed her thumb back and forth, softly over her nipples.

Emily moaned and her head fell back, almost far enough to rest against the tile wall. As she did this, as Ali seized the opportunity to latch her lips onto Em's extended neck, swirling her tongue and sucking the skin into her mouth.

Em panted as her hands slid around Ali's waist again and down her back to grip her ass gently, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Em pulled away and each girl looked over the other's bodies and Em was surprised to see the marks over Ali's seemingly flawless skin. It was no longer just a vast expanse of smooth milky-colored skin. The closer Emily looked, the more marks and small bruises she could see. There were her teeth marks over each shoulder, along the base of Ali's neck, even above the swell of her breasts. Emily dragged her hands down, her eyes following and she placed them over the red marks around Ali's waist, a perfect fit for where Em's hand had been holding her a little too tightly. Emily was washed over with guilt and she was afraid to look any further.

Ali knew what Em was doing as she stood in the shower with her, watch as brown eyes searched her body. She knew too what Em must be feeling and she wanted Emily to know that it was okay. Sure, she was a little frightened at the aggressiveness and sheer power Emily had shown over her last night, but again, if Alison was going to be completely honest, she also knew how much of a turn on it was to have Emily overpower her like that, to take control of her body and be in charge. It was new rush of exhilaration and the fact the Emily had marked her didn't bother her in the slightest. The only 'problem' that would arise is how she would hide the marks so that Em doesn't get embarrassed when people ask about them.

"Ali, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you last night?" Em was concerned and the pressure of her hands on Ali lightened, seemingly afraid that she might hurt her girlfriend like the night before.

Ali looked up and felt bad that Em was thinking she had physically hurt her. "No, Em, of course not. It's okay, I'm okay." Ali reached up and connected their lips, "Really, don't worry okay, I've given you my fair share of love bites and bruises okay?" Ali laughed and ran her hand over the creases above Em's brows, smoothing them out. She could feel Emily sigh in relief, her taut muscles over her body finally relaxing again.

Ali leaned up and started kissing along Em's face: her cheeks, her jaw and behind her ear where she stopped to whisper, "I'm fine Em, I actually kind of like it when you're rough like that."

Emi swallowed nervously, "you- you do." She half stuttered.

Ali licked the side of Em's face in a smile circle, roaming her hands back up to her breasts and squeezing until the brunette gasped, "uh huh, I like when you take charge and are in control, it's extremely sexy to me." Emily shuddered and felt as if she was finding another reason to fall in love with Ali.

"But right now, I want this to be soft and slow." Ali batted her eyes once and continued her motions, Emily was silent but in their eyes they communicated a simple yes.

Ali's lips left the base of Emily' neck, her hands left her breasts and found a new home buried in the locks of Em's hair. She turned their bodies around and used her hand to tilt Em's head back until it was underneath the shower head, letting the brown turn darker, almost black as it absorbed some of the water. Emily's eyelids got heavier until they closed and she sighed deeply.

Ali didn't want to stop there; she reached for the shampoo, poured some in her hands and began massaging it into a lather in Em's hair. "God, that feels amazing, Ali." Em's brown eyes opened, meeting Ali's blue ones as they shared a smile.

She reached over and grabbed the body wash, pouring some in her hand. As Ali worked on washing Em's hair, Em decided she would return the favor and start to wash Ali's body. Alison rubbed her hands along Em's scalp and Em used her soapy hands to work gently over Alison's breasts, down over her stomach and daringly dipping them between her inner thighs.

"I've missed you so much," Alison's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, reveling in Emily's gentle touch, "I don't ever want to be farther than we are right now."

I pained Emily to hear those words, especially since they hadn't worked out all the details that would need to be discussed later today. She didn't want to think of choosing California so fast and leaving Ali for months, she didn't want to drag Alison with her either. Emily knew that Ali loved to write, even if it were in secret for now, writing could be something good for her too, and the best journalism schools were on this side of the country. Em kept her eyes closed as to not reveal any of these thoughts whirling through her head at the moment. With eyes shut though, she allowed herself to escape to the back of her mind. She couldn't possibly imagine staying here either. Not when her dream schools in her dream state had wanted her. But she thought that maybe she could sacrifice those dreams to keep her dream girl by her side.

Alison's touch brought reality back to Em, pulling her from the darkening clouds and she remembered the words that fell from Ali's lips to her ears. She would ignore that last part of what she said.

"I've missed you so much, Ali," Emily repeatedly honestly. "I know you were only gone a few hours, but the thought of losing you, of you leaving, I- I-" She stopped when Ali put a single finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay Em, we're going to figure it out after this. It's okay." Alison tried to reassure Em, but the more she said it, the more it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it would be okay. She knew then where Em had drifted off to for a while and her heart swelled. She could give up chasing blindly after something that was unsure to be right next to the only anchor she had: Emily. As both girls stand in the shower, holding one another in comfort, Ali came to the realization that nothing would ever matter if she didn't share it with Emily Fields. Oddly enough, she made a big decision that would affect her life and her relationship with Emily in mere seconds, as her body was covered in soap and her mermaid was standing by her, waiting for something to happen. Alison wouldn't say it now, but she was going to go to California and she and Em were going to somehow go to the same school, and it would all be okay. She was sure of it.

As much as the desire was coursing hot and heavy through their veins, the touches stopped being so sensual and turned just lovingly towards one another, taking their time to explore every inch of each other's body. Alison washed and rinsed Emily's hair and Em washed Ali's body just as gently, feeling the shudders ripple through their bodies under their touches.

It seemed like a small piece of their forever went by before all the soft kisses grew deeper and longer. The water that cascaded over them was warmer and the shared touches grew more deliberate.

Alison's hand slipped between Emily's thighs, desperately needing to touch her again, and Alison was surprised when Em placed her hand on top and guided it lower, "Alison, I want you to touch me." The way her name rolled from Emily's lips set her nerves into overdrive. Alison smiled that soft seductive smile that always drove Em crazy and she used her other hand to clasp the spot behind Em's neck, pulling on her until their lips were together.

Emily's mouth opened automatically when Ali swept her tongue along the outline of her lips, thrusting inside as she pushed Em gently back against the tiled wall, furthest away from the shower head. Em gasped as her heated skin pressed against the cool tile, the contrast in heat making her body shudder.

Emily's gasp disappeared as soon as she felt Alison reaching down to her thigh, pulling it up to her hip and wrapping her strong leg around her. Alison's thigh fell between her legs and pressed hard against Em's throbbing heat.

Alison clutched Emily closer as she moaned into Em's mouth, their swollen, sensitive breasts brushing along one another's as their movements became more and more frantic. Alison's teeth sank into Emily's lower lip, tugging gently and then moved to her neck, her shoulder, and the swell of her breasts, continually rolling her thigh into Em's center until all that could be heard was the sound of Emily whimpering her name. "God, Ali, Alison…Ali!"

Suddenly, the girls stopped when they heard a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Oh shit." Ali said quietly, "Em is that you're mom? I thought you said she wouldn't be home!" As much as Alison was portrayed as ballsy and fearless, she was damn scared of Pam Fields…mama Fields was no joke.

Emily's face froze, stricken with horror, she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and swallowed hard, "stay in there and be quiet, I'll take care of it."

"Uh, just a second mom, I'm coming." Emily shooed Ali back behind the shower curtain and took a deep breath and opened the door a crack, shielding the rest of the doorway with her toweled body, still dripping water and covered with soap.

"Dammit, Em, I knew you were here. And I seen Ali's car. Neither of you answered your phone I was just hoping you guys didn't like kill each other or something. You were pretty pissed yesterday."

Emily sighed and placed her hand on her chest, "God dammit Hanna, what the hell are you doing here?! How'd you get in?"

"Um, did you not just hear me? I came to check on you...and I guess Ali since her car is here. Besides, I knocked, but I tried the door and it was unlocked. I assumed Ali left it unlocked or something. Where is she by the way? I didn't see her anywhere?"

"She's um, hey, can I please finish showering?"

"Yeah, hold on, I have to pee." Before Emily could stop Hanna, her blonde bestie had pushed past her and went straight to the toilet, which was right next to the shower.

Emily turned, disbelief on her face and Hanna caught her looking, "Em you didn't like hide Ali somewhere, she's okay right?"

Emily forced a laugh, "Yeah she's fine, probably just went out or something! Now would you please get out?"

"Yeah, whatever Em, I'll wait downstairs for you," Hanna turned to flush and again, Em couldn't stop her in time. The toilet flushed and within seconds Ali couldn't hold back the laughter nor the slight agitation of being interrupted with her personal Em time.

"Damn, Hanna, that shit is cold." Ali revealed herself, well, just her head, from behind the shower curtain, referring to the new change in water temperature when Hanna flushed the toilet.

Hanna jumped back and finished pulling up her pants. She recognized that voice in a heartbeat and when she seen Ali she looked between Em and Ali, Em's cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

Hanna erupted in a nervous laughter, "Were you too just…is that why I heard Em…okay, yes you guys were so totally having your make-up sex in the shower."

Em tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Ali found herself telling Hanna, "actually no, we already did that, it was like 1 or 2, this morning." Ali said it triumphantly and Hanna choked back another fit of laughter. "Oh my god, I'm going to get out of her and let you two finish whatever it is that you were doing. And I can assume it's safe to tell the others you erm 'made up'?" Hanna raised an eyebrow and gave Em and Ali another look. Before she walked past Em and on her way out, she said loud enough for both girls to hear, "I knew were loud Em, but damn. Good job Ali, it's always the quite ones right?"

"Hanna, can you just go, it's like you're always around when we are um, when Ali and I are busy."

"Hahaha no Em, you and Ali are constantly jumping each other's bones, I can't help that I just so happen to be around while that happens." She shrugged and walked away, "I'll be back later, and with Spencer and Aria, so make sure you answer your phone and are decent by then." Hanna left the girls laughing lightly and shaking her head.

When she got into her car she sat there for a few minutes, hands on the steering wheel and said aloud for no one but herself to hear, "Emison is sooo endgame. I'm going to start designing their wedding dresses right now." Their friend drove away, probably to get some food and a coffee, with a huge grin on her face, shaking her face at the duo back in Em's shower. She couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's face, how right she had been about them when they were all older.

_Back in Em's house_

Emily turned to face Ali, whose head was still popping out from the shower curtain, she let out a long sigh she had no idea she was holding, "well, that was fun, don't you think?"

"Actually, I think the fun stopped before it could officially start." Ali shot Em another one of _those _looks, but it was too close for comfort for Em to jump back in. Her life practically flashed before her eyes when she thought her mom was about to walk in on them and she suddenly found herself thanking God it was Hanna. Ali wasn't thinking the same thing, she was actually mad that Hanna had walked on them yet again. It better not become a habit.

Ali could also sense Em's dilemma, "Ugh, okay Em, I guess we'll have to put this off…_again._" She didn't hide the disappointment in her voice, but she knew it was probably for the best, after all she might have tried to stay in there all day and she had no intentions of becoming a raisin anytime soon.

"Deal." Em answered back and she turned the shower off, not caring for the few soap suds left on her body, she'd just wipe them away with her towel.

Ali walked up to Em and kissed her lips, pulling away and holding out a pinky. Em held back a laugh and attached her pinky in understanding, "Okay fine, I pinky promise that we will have a complete shower with one another, no interruptions," Em kissed Ali's lips, "no Hanna," kissed them again, "just us."

Ali smiled through every small peck on the lips; she was one of the lucky ones. No one in the world would have an Emily Fields; it felt like she won the lottery.

_Later that day_

"Guys, wait, don't throw that away, you'll waste it." Spencer was calling out to Emily who had gotten up from their normal booth at The Brew to throw the rest of her and Ali's coffee drinks away. Of course Spencer wouldn't want good coffee to go to waste.

Em simply shook her head and returned to the table, where the rest of her friends and Ali sat. "Okay, whatever you say Spence." She handed the drinks to Spencer and watched as her friend downed the very last drops of the drinks, a look of amazement and slight disgust on her face.

Spencer noticed the look, "What? Finals are coming up and if you guys are going to keep me out all day, I'm going to need the energy to stay awake tonight to study. Besides I hate that you guys waste so much."

Hanna snickered just loud enough to get the table's attention.

"Okay, Han, you gonna tell the rest of us what that was for?" Aria looked sideways at their friend waiting for a response.

Hanna ran the tip of her finger around the top edge of her drink, playing with the lip of the coffee lid, she looked up and Ali and Alison knew that Hanna had something brewing in that head of hers. "Oh, nothing Aria, it's just Spencer is wrong."

Spencer looked taken aback, "I'm sorry, but I'm hardly ever wrong, so what are you talking about?"

Hanna pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek before she continued, "I said you were wrong, because Em and Ali don't actually waste so much. You should've seen them this morning."

Aria looked at Emily, "Em, what's she talking about?"

Emily looked down at her hands that were lying in her lap.

"Hanna," Ali warned.

"Okay, now I have to know, spill Hanna." Spencer looked between the two blondes, pushing for an answer.

"Oh, it's nothing Spence, I just you know, walked in on Em and Ali…um saving water this morning."

Spencer and Aria looked at each other, hoping one of them could draw a conclusion about what that meant. Both girls came up short.

"Okay, maybe Hanna is right, I'm not following, Alison, what does she mean?"

Ali swallowed and placed her hand atop both of Emily's under the table.

"Um, if you must know, Hanna walked in on Em and I taking a shower this morning."

"Okay," Aria started, "how is that bad, she walked in on me taking a crap that one time at Noel's and," but Spencer put her hand out on the table and Aria stop midsentence. She looked over at Spence, whose head was down, avoiding eye contact.

"Aria, I think they mean that Hanna walked in on _them_ taking a shower…_together?"_

Aria took Spencer's hand off the table so that the waiter could set their tray of petite scones on the table.

When he left all that escaped Aria's lips was, "ooooh. Oh. Aha. Oh wow."

"Yeah, now I'm wishing I hadn't asked." Spencer laughed sarcastically.

Aria shared the laughter, only hers was more genuine. "Wow," she turned to Hanna, "you've done that a lot, do you have some sort of weirdo sex power?"

"Seriously Ar? Don't encourage it!" Spencer said exactly what the quieted Emily was thinking.

"No it's okay Spence, Em and I were thinking the same thing." Ali addressed her friends, "it's like Han is attracted to us when we're um…well you know."

It was the first time Ali seemed timid but the girls could tell she was just covering up for Em, not trying as she would of before to embarrass her, even if only playfully.

The day went on with the girls shopping lightly in small shops for accessories for their Prom dresses and setting up a reservation for dinner. It was as if the day before was erased and once again things seemed to line up perfectly for them all. Hanna was glad Em had forgiven Ali, Aria appreciated the fact that there was no drama and Spencer was damn proud that Ali hadn't waited a second longer to make things right. The two of them, Spencer and Alison, shared a few looks during the evening before they all went home again and by the smile on Ali's face and slight gleam in her eye, Spencer could tell that they were as close as she would get to a 'thank you' from Alison DiLaurentis.

The girls dropped Ali and Em back at their place and agreed on seeing them later at school. Unbeknownst to each other, Spencer, Hanna and Aria we all extremely happy to see the two of them back together. They had all known that no one that Em had been with before had made Emily happier than she was when she was with Ali and Emily was the only person in the world that they knew would ever be able to make Ali smile like that. And the way they shared their laughter, or the silence in the back of the car, they knew, _they knew _without Hanna having to mention it, that Alison and Emily, Emily and Alison…_Emison, _was definitely endgame. California, Pennsylvania, hell, all of _America, _was not going to change that.

_At Em's house_

"Well, that went better than expected, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it actually did," Em answered. She wasn't too surprised, but she was expected more reaction from Spencer.

Now that the day was coming to an end, Alison knew that their big talk was going to have to happen, she checked her phone and after seeing that it read 8:30, she thought now was as good a time as ever.

She turned her body towards Em who sat at the kitchen table and both girls started to say each other's name, ending with, "we need to talk."

The girls nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact for a moment as Ali sat herself down across from Emily.

"Sooo," Emily started, but was unsure of where to go from there.

"Sooo," Ali repeated with the same tone of uncertainty. She had no idea how Em would take to what she wanted, and if she would agree to it.

"Okay Ali, you want to start with the schools who offered me things here and then in California? Or…." Emily was nervous as hell and she keep silently wishing that at the end of this a happy medium wound be found.

Ali nodding, knowing already with all her being what she wanted to do. "Actually Em, just tell me about the schools in California. Please."

Emily paused before speaking but she figured it might be easier to start with the schools farthest away and then work her way back to the closest school around: Hollis. She took a deep breath and stood, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a few envelopes from a drawer.

She sat back down and placed the torn open envelopes on the table in front of them both. She sat back down, this time next to Ali and collected her thoughts, "okay, so these are the schools that showed interest in me this past year." She pushed forward the three envelopes and Ali looked them over individually. She made out two of the schools' just from their lettering: A red "S" for Stanford, and yellow-outlined blue letters of "UCLA," and then there was the other letter, the writing in black and orange with a simple "Pacific" on it.

She reached for the three and filed through them, Emily watched anxiously in silence.

"Em, well tell me the offers."

The brunette looked at the envelopes in Ali's hands and then to her face and back down again, at a loss to form sentences and make them come out of her mouth.

"Um, yeah, oh yeah, sure. Well, um I pretty much got offered the same thing from all three of these schools, the only differences lying in tuition and the position on the team. My mom is supposed to have visited these schools already with my dad and they're going to talk about what might be best, but ultimately the decision is mine to make." She watched Ali's face, thinking over her words and Em quickly added, "Uh, not that I'm saying that I'm for sure going to California, I know you still have to tell me-" but Ali cut her off.

"So, tell me the differences. And which school you would be leaning towards." Ali was brave; she wanted to hear what school Emily really wanted to go to. The sooner, the better, because once she was told, she could do her own research and work out the possibilities of going to the same school.

Emily swallowed again and continued talking; trying to brush aside that Ali wasn't saying much about her own plans. "Well Stanford showed interest in me last year, you know, before my shoulder, but they kinda didn't acknowledge everything like they did when I talked to them a year ago…with-"

"Paige." Alison finished for her. "It's okay Em, I know you two are over and are just friends, it doesn't bother me…" Alison said coolly before adding, "not that much anyway," with a playful smile.

"Haha ok, yeah with Paige. They offered a chance for me to red shirt for the team, which means I can practice, but I don't get to officially compete until the next season, and that's if they like me at practice the first year."

Ali nodded, it seemed like a good deal, but she had a feeling there was a 'but' coming.

So she prompted, "but?"

"But…even though I get money for my dad being in the military and some from a scholarship, it'd still be a lot out of pocket that my parents would have to pay. I love the school but it might be too expensive to send me there if they can't see me swim until 'maybe' the next year."

"Yeah, that makes total sense. Well, what about the other two? I know UCLA has a good program right? It can't be too bad."

Emily nodded in agreement and placed her hand on the second envelope, "Ah, yeah, UCLA, home of the Bruins. Um, I really liked that school too. You're right, the swim program is really great there, the competition is stiff but it's still a great school. Girls have already set their spot on the team so I'd really have to fight to get some real recognition. I heard from some people that they favor the locals, I'd be some girl from a crazy and small town, trying to step on their toes, so to speak."

Ali laughed, "Em, please don't tell me you're backing out of this offer because of some competition? A little competition? I haven't seen you swim, but from what the girls have said, you're killer. C'mon Em, what's so bad?"

"Ha. Ha." Emily retorted sarcastically. "I'm not scared, I'm still a Shark remember? I could probably swim circles around some of the freshmen they'd let on."

"Hmm," Ali arched an eyebrow, "cocky Emily is sexy. Tell me more."

Emily slapped Ali's hand away that was trying to reach under the table to her thigh. "Ali, stop, we have to be serious."

Ali sighed and rolled her eyes, but she knew Emily was right. "Okay, okay…I'll behave…for now."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Always," Em pecked Ali on the lips and pulled away, "now, what I was saying…"

"Yes, please."

"I was saying that I know that I can do good, but in the phone call the coach said they might want to red shirt me too. Maybe throw me in for a few meets next year as a back-up for free style…but that's TWO maybe's and if it's I say yes, I'd be saying yes and it's not even my race."

Ali hadn't known Emily had a certain race. She hadn't paid attention while she was gone, she was too busy thwarting –A's efforts to kill her and her friends, so she tried casually to ask what Em had meant.

But Emily read Ali easier than a book sometimes and seen the confusion written clear across her forehead. "uh and when I say 'not my race' I mean, it's not exactly what I'm best at. I've still won races in freestyle but I'm usually dominant in a few others, my favorite probably being the breast stroke."

That quickly caught Alison's attention, "breast stroke? Is that because you're great at-"

"No, Alison, not that." Emily defended herself against the efforts made by Alison to turn something so innocent into, well something that they both were now thinking about.

"Okay, just having some fun."

"Yeah, a little too much, don't you think?"

"Whatever Em, well keep going. That doesn't seem much like an offer unless they agree to pay for all the cost of tuition not covered by your dad. Did they."

Em shook her head, "No, and this kind of where this last college comes to play."

Ali picked up the third and final envelope and flipped it back and forth between her hands. "The very last school from California. The University of the Pacific? Huh, I haven't heard of them. What'd they tell you?"

"Well, not the last, last one. I'm on the wait list for UCSB…Santa Barbara, but I think they're team roster is full. They're application deadline passed before I submitted my response saying that I might be interested. The coach said he can try and pull a few strings, but they haven't seen me in person so I doubt he'll pull that hard."

Alison nodded and thought about Santa Barbara, right on the beach, any of the colleges were close to the beach, maybe an hour or two, but Santa Barbara was the beach. She imagined Emily and herself in the warm water, lounging lazily in the sun. Em getting just a shade darker, a perfect tan, while Ali sat beneath a big beach umbrella writing about her story, _their _story. A one of star-crossed lovers, a crazy sociopath bent on ending their lives and the lives of those around them and the way these two people battled against the odds and found a way to make the start of their own happy ending. Yeah, California was definitely the place to be.

Em cleared her throat to regain Ali's attention and this time when she spoke, she sounded nervous.

"Well this school, UOP as its known by the locals and people that go there is actually a smaller private college. They sent me a letter actually because of Paige."

Ali was curious. "What did she do?" In her mind Ali wondered if Paige had applied to Pacific for Emily or if she knew somebody who would for her, something.

"Well, it's not something she did; it's just someone she knew. Her dad knows a lot of people over there, in California, some of which being scouts for schools. Of course her dad knew some swimming scouts; they were good friends of his. One of them actually left a big UC to help scout girl swimmers for Pacific and he said he'd give Paige's video of some of her competitions a look."

Ali was trying to follow how this involved Emily. _Her _Emily, but instead of jumping to any conclusions because she's learn her lesson with that already, she waited patiently for Em to continue.

"Well he looked at them and liked them, but he seen something else that he really liked too. At the end of all of Paige's clips that she put together, she stops the clip right when she touches the wall and that's where I go diving in. Here Paige always wanted to be anchor but coach kept her as the third leg, the swimmer right before me. He asked Paige who I was and if I was any good. She said she'd show him better than she could tell and called me that instant, asking my permission to bring her full tapes of the entire race in so he could watch me too. I told her yes and within a couple weeks, I get this."

Em held up the letter in her hand and she looked at it. Ali could tell that she was really excited about this school wanting her. Ali was excited that maybe it would be the school she went to too. But instead of focusing her attention on the possibility of Paige also being there, which she is sure she could handle no doubt, she let Emily keep talking. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about swimming again, was a gift Ali could never return, but she knew for sure he wanted to be a part of it.

"Go on, what did it say?"

Emily pulled the letter out as if she had forgotten that fat 'we want you' that was practically painted on it. A picture of Uncle Sam in a black and orange Speedo made her laugh and she continued telling Alison about this other, smaller school.

"Well this letter was signed by the Athletic Director and the coach, both saying how they'd love to have me on the team. They lost most of their swimmers with last year's graduating senior class, so they need the best of the best to fill their shoes. They don't want just any underclassmen stepping in, they need a whole new string of girls that can get to know each other fast and really make a presence on the team. They offered a full scholarship and a starting position as their very own anchor in practically any style race I want."

Ali was giddy with nerves and excitement for her girlfriend, it sounded like everything she had ever dreamed of wanting in a school and for swimming, but she couldn't help the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach that another 'but' was soon to follow.

"Is there a 'but' you have to worry about? I mean I know blue is really your favorite color, but I think an orange wet suit would look hot on you too."

Emily laughed lightly, "Ali, I don't care what colors the school is. I mean I really like this one plus it's not that, that far of a drive from where my dad's camp is stationed. And by 'that far' I mean it's like a 5-6 hour drive. But yes, Ali, there is a small 'but'."

Ali braced herself to hear something, anything that would be bad. _Okay Alison, think. Situation: what could be the worst possible thing about this school? Answer: Em goes but they don't accept you. _Ali thought that over and told herself anything that wasn't that would be a happy surprise she could live with.

"Well, you see, since the school, lost a big part of their _team _and not just some swimmers, they're really looking to rebuild that team dynamic and since the scout and coach watched the clips of me and Paige swimming on the same team…" Emily was nervous to keep going. She knows she would never try to rekindle anything past a friendship with Paige again, that ship had sailed, but Alison was really the one who was fragile and Emily was afraid that telling her this, about this school wanting her and Paige as a duo, would make her think she was choosing Paige over her, which would never be the case. Ali said she had no hard feelings towards her ex, but Emily knew a jealous Ali was a fearful and dangerous one.

Ali finished for Em, "they'll take you…but they want _both of you._" It wasn't a question so much as a possible reality that echoed blanking around the kitchen walls.

"Yeah, they do. But Ali, there are more schools here and Hollis, I'd be a star if I went there, and these aren't the only options…"

Ali cut her off by placing her hand on top of Em's stopping the rush of words from spilling between her lips.

"Em, I don't care that Paige will be there if you say yes to this school. I don't care if you say yes to any other school and Paige is there, I made my mind up this morning where I wanted to go to school, and no one person or thing will change that for me."

Emily stopped and turned her head towards Alison, she was semi-scared. "You did?" She asked, afraid of the rest of what was to follow.

"Yeah Em," Ali's voice was soft, she spoke gingerly and placed her hand on Em's cheek. "Emily Fields, college is four years minimum. Nothing good has ever happened to me here in Rosewood or any place near it except you. So, today, in the shower, I got to thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. I tried hard to imagine us in a long distance relationship, sending kisses through Skype or iPhone emoji's… I tried to imagine myself a thousand and something physical miles apart from each other, and I just couldn't. So I tried again, and this time I could see perfectly where I was, and what I was doing the next four years of my life. You want to know what that was?"

Emily looked deeply into the eyes of the young woman sitting next to her and let the answer be heard through the way she rubbed her thumb over the back of Ali's hands, which were held perfectly in the bowl of her own.

"For the next four years, I picture myself, crammed in a dorm with you at a college where you're on all the athletic posters, the star swimmer, and I'm the lucky girlfriend, basking in your warmth from the sidelines. I see us sitting at a small coffee shop, ordering more and more caffeine to keep us up for the all nighter we'll pull studying for midterms and finals. And I don't see these," Ali picks up the envelopes and tosses them across the table, "I don't see what colors we're wearing, or what mascot is dancing at the games and swim meets, and I sure as hell, don't see Paige. I see you. I see you and me. You and me in California together, going to the same school. And years beyond that, I see a beach house, a place to call home and a place to start a family."

Emily's eyes welled up with tears. Alison was good with words on paper. She was good with words that were meant to disarm and defend but Emily had waited for a moment like this to actually happen, because she knew deep down that when Alison had the courage to do it, she would melt Em away with words like this.

"So I don't care if you go to school, with Paige, I know from the way you look at me, even when I'm at my worse that you love me. I'm sorry it took me running away to realize that, but I'm not worried about anyone coming between us Em. I just want to leave this shitty town behind and start over fresh, _with you._"

Emily let happy tears, first one and then a slow steady stream of them, roll down her cheeks and when Ali looked at her face, her own blue eyes, glossed over with tears.

"Why, why are we crying?" Ali laughed, her voice shaking. "Is this you saying yes?"

Emily nodded and with both hands cupped Ali's face, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss that set time into slow motion. When she pulled away, Ali's body relaxed and Em sat back against her chair, and faced her body towards Ali.

"Ali, this is an expensive private school. And I don't know how good their English department is, I know you want to be a writer, I just do, but I don't want to feel like you're sacrificing the chance to stay somewhere on this side of the country and go to a better school for English or journalism.

Ali had known Em would think about that before her own wants and needs, so Ali had prepared what she wanted to say, her guns were loaded.

"Em, a college is a college. This Pacific school doesn't have to be well-known for their journalism. There are still great job opportunities for stuff like that in California. I'm not sacrificing any dreams. I love to write yes, but I know I won't be missing out if I don't end up on the shelves at Barnes&amp;Noble, or named a 'New York Times Bestseller,' that's not a 'dream' I had until just a few weeks ago maybe. The only dream I never want to give up on is you. When I was gone those years, I had a lot of time to reflect on who I was and what I really wanted. No one was there to tell me that I didn't deserve something good. It was hard to sleep, but when I did, I dreamt of you. And then I came back and you convinced me that I was actually worth a damn. You convinced me that I could accept the fact that someone, that _you, _could truly love me and from that moment of realization, the only dream I had, was you, and being with you. So telling me that I'd be sacrificing my dream if I went to California with you would be totally wrong. I'd only be sacrificing it if I _didn't _go you with you."

Ali finished and it felt so good to have said it, it felt so good for Emily to hear it. Em wiped her face and met Ali's eyes. Everything Alison said, settled in all the nooks and crannies of her heart and her chest felt a familiar pang of ache from her heart beating so fast, so hard.

Em smiled, it was all almost too good to be true. But it was real. She pinched herself under the table without Ali seeing to make sure she was, in fact, awake and laughed at herself when she did.

Ali turned her head and Em shook her head to forget what she just did. Ali and Em's eyes met and a surge of electricity coursed down their backs.

"Okay, Ali, let's do it. Let's go to college _together, _in California. Let's do it."

Ali jumped from her seat and straddled Em's lap, "I love you Emily Fields."

Emily craned her neck forward to kiss Ali and wrap her arms around her waist. "I love you Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison smiled into Em's mouth. _Till the end of everything, Em._

_***This chapter is pretty lengthy, so I'm going to cut it in half and post the second part as another chapter: Chapter 33: Do You PROMise? (Part 2-PROM, A Night In Paris)**_

_**Okay so I know I'm a day behind with updates, I apologize, but here is my explanation. I do my best when I write late at night. To be honest, I've sat at my desk all day today trying to write this part of this chapter and almost nothing got done, it's almost midnight where I am and my fingers are flying across my keyboard like crazy. Also, I'm behind because as a teen, I'm not entitled to just lock myself in my room all day like I would love to. I have certain "responsibilities" to take care of.**_

_**Anyways, I love the responses I got for my new story "Orange Is the New Emily," **__**I WILL**__** be writing the chapters to that soon. My smut filled one-shots are all works in progress. Please be patient with me, I have NOT forgotten about them. I hope the 69 one is up by tomorrow. **_

_**I'd like to thank all the "update now"s for making me well, update now. Lol, love you guys. To the reader, by the name Punchyy, who just started reading my story, thank you for the kind words, I look forward to hearing more from you. To Drea82581, you are probably my biggest supporter and I've loved every one of your reviews, THANK YOU ALWAYS! And to everyone else who said they love my story, my story loves you! It's the only reason I keep writing.**_

_**The whole PROM segment coming soon, like in 24 hours kind of soon. In the mean time, leave your honest reviews and tell me what you want to see at Prom!**_

_**Kisses, Lina :) **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I realize it's been a while. I took so long to update this because I've recently had a death in the family and then school started back up for me and my college schedule is very tough. The classes I take require a lot of my time and between that, work and family, free time is very rare for me. **_

_**I also want to thank the guest who stuck up for me(kisses for you) against the other guest that called me a "WHORE" (sorry kids), I thank you but I'm sure that person didn't really mean it, I hope? Anyways, I just laughed because I know the frustration you must have all gone through just to read this, and again I am truly sorry, but I did have a lot going on, I just hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy.**_

_Chapter 33: Do You PROMise? (Part 2: Prom: A Night In Paris)_

Alison's POV

It probably won't matter what day it is, I hate mornings. I rolled out of bed and winced at the sight of the time on my alarm clock. It was already 7:30 and class started at 8. Em was picking me up, so that means I had less than 20 minutes to be dressed and ready for school before she got here. I made my way hurriedly across my room, kicking my bag on the floor along the way.

"Ugh, every freaking time!" I cursed myself for always leaving my bag on the floor. Kicking it had made most of my work come out and as I bent to shuffle them back inside, the unmistakable colors of Em's and my (maybe) college stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the bland colors of the other papers in my bag.

I sat myself on my bed, still dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank when I started looking at all the pictures and info Em and I had printed out in the last few days. She already sent her application in and in the meantime, I had been practicing my essays and personal statements. It was a piece of cake, but a twinge of uncertainty seemed to always settle in the pit of my stomach. Nonetheless, Em and I talked about what it would be like to actually live together for the first time and for once walk around in a town where no one knows about us and our tainted past. I excited over the chance of being the crazy girl in the stands at her meets, cheering her on and when she won, claiming to the nearby spectators that that was my girlfriend. It was such a rush talking about college, and Em and I couldn't wait to tell the girls. We've only waited this long because Em wanted to tell her mom first…tonight, when her flight got back in from California.

It's been a while since I told Em my decision to go to California with her. It was difficult at first, convincing her that I wouldn't be sacrificing anything other than leaving this town to go with her. Sure I still had Jason and my dad, but they were never around and even as I told my dad what I wanted to do, all I got from him was a vacant stare and empty promises that he'd pay, or help pay for my tuition. He hugged me with cold arms and said with no emotion that he was proud of me. Proud of a daughter he barely knew. How? But I couldn't blame him.

He was a changed man since my mother died. If I thought he was quiet before…he's worse now. He's never home, he barely says two words to me and I haven't seen him step one singe foot into his room, my _mom's_ room since she died. I feel like somehow he can't be around me without thinking of her and that hurts him too much. To save any feelings I still have towards him, I force myself to believe that.

When I first got back, it hurt to know that what was left of my family had shunned me, but that pain was child's play compared to the cold shoulder Emily had given me for so long. Now, there were 2 days left until Prom, Emily was my girlfriend, and we'd be going (hopefully) to the same college. Her love was all I needed. To some people I know it would seem heartless to say that I don't care whether my dad or brother ever say 'I love you' to me again, but to me, I only need to hear those three little words from one person, and that person was…knocking on my door to drive me to school with her.

"Ali! Hey, you ready? C'mon, we're already late!" Her fist raped the door the same time her voice cut clear through the walls. I looked down at my clothes, "shit."

I shook my head and laughed to myself, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I threw a change of clothes in my bag and brushed my teeth. I didn't care if Em seen me like this, she's seen the worst of me already, but I refused to kiss her with a breath only known as 'morning breath.' She tried to say "but Ali, love means we accept all of each other's flaws and imperfections, and that means morning breath." I have to admit the little feathery kisses along my neck almost did the trick but I told her, "if love is as all-accepting as you say, you're just going to have to accept that I won't kiss you with my morning breath."

I laughed again, almost stumbling down my stairs as I remembered that morning, tucked away in her sheets and it was raining outside. We stayed in all day and watched Netflix and chick flicks and drank hot cocoa…among the other things we did. But that day was near perfection, every time we were together, the memories just got better and better.

"Ali! C'mon!"

I rushed to the door and flung it open, "okay, okay, geez, why didn't you just come in and yell at me?"

Em propped her hand on her waist and a smirk played on her lips, "Ali, I don't know how much you remember, but the last time I came in to get you for school, you were half dressed still finding something to wear…we ended up missing school and the girls were mad we bailed on them."

Oh yeah, the memories of that morning flooded my mind too, and I smiled, "oh yeah, I remember now," I said, my voice sultry as I walked closer, closing the distance between our bodies. Em's breath hitched when my chest was against hers and I leaned closer to her ear, "but I remember being _half-naked_, don't you?"

I could see the quiver her throat as she swallowed and when I looked at her sides, her hands were mid-air in clenched fists, debating on where she should but her hands. It was torturous and entertaining to watch her face contort, her eyes shut, teeth biting into her lip. I made the choice for her.

I pulled away and locked my door, walking to her car quickly, all before she could open her eyes. I reached the handle when I looked back at her, shaking her head and a look in her eye that screamed both danger and whispered playfulness. "Tease." She called out to me.

"Aha, remember our agreement? No putting out until Prom."

She made her way to the car and when we got in, she huffed, "Ali, I don't think I can go that long."

She gave me the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. It had been hard to resist each other sexually this whole week, but I knew once we finally could have each other, it was going to be amazing. Well, amazing-er. It had been tempting though on several occasions to jump each other's bones: in her room, my room, the bathroom at school, Hanna's bathroom again, Spencer's barn, another fitting room and even the car, but we willed it away, never going farther than a heated make-up and some groping.

I could tell she was reaching the limit, and so was I, I just had a better way of hiding it.

I placed my hand on her thigh as she drove, careful not to make any movements that made the intention less than innocent, "only two more days, Em. I can't wait to walk into Prom with you. It's going to be an amazing night."

She stole a glance in my direction and smiled widely, "Alison, ever since I knew I loved you, or even had feelings for you, I would imagine us doing all the typical things a high school couple would do. I dreamed of crazy dates, movie nights indoors, long drives anywhere and I definitely dreamed of Prom."

"Hmm, then it sounds like I'll have a lot to live up to then?"

"No, I'm telling you this because I don't care if the music is whack, or punch is spilled on my dress by some clutz of a person dancing next to me. As long as I go with you, I know there's no way that anything will be short of perfection."

I looked at Em with amazement. Her confidence in us was baffling and not a second went by when I was with her where I didn't feel extremely lucky, "Em," I said softly, barely so she could hear, "how are you so sure? I love you, I do, but I still get the feeling sometimes, not as often, but the feeling is still there that I can mess this up, do something, or say something wrong to you. So how can you be so sure?"

Em stopped the car, we were right in front of the school anyways, so she cut the engine, unbuckled her seat belt and turned her body to me. She wouldn't meet my eyes yet, but I could see the small smile on her face. "You want to know why?" I nodded, silent, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, "Ali I don't care what you might say, or what you might do. If you do something wrong, truly wrong, I'll know. And I know right now that you won't, I'm "so sure" as you put it because," she picked her head up and our eyes met, "of that exact look in your eyes right now. Nothing could ever speak louder or convince more of the way you love me than the look in your eyes right now."

Em's gaze was warm and gripping, I couldn't tear my own eyes away from hers but I was tempted to look in the mirror to see what she was talking about. "Ali, I seen glimpses of the real you when I seen your eyes soften. Yes it hurt like hell when you turned me away with the cruel things you used to say, or the way you would flaunt yourself around boys in front of me to watch as I sat in pain, afraid of stealing any more secret glances at you. But that didn't matter because all it took for me to keep hanging on to the love I had, have and always will have is the look you have in your eyes that tells me where your heart truly belongs." She grabbed my hand and placed it over her chest, above her heart, "with mine."

"I-I, Em, I'm so sorry, I was just," I struggled for the right words to say to the angel of a person sitting next to me.

"It's okay Ali, you don't have to say anything right now."

"But-" I started but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Save it for our vows." Em winked and I sat shocked for a few more seconds until she came to my door and helped me out of it, "c'mon, we'll be late, one more and you and I will have detention."

I walked hand in hand with Em through the school's doors and we made our way through emptying halls and shuffling kids, but all I could think about was what Emily just said. Did she just…

_Get a grip Ali, its waaaay to soon for that. If 'that' was even a possibility? Oh god, where's Hanna when you need her?_

_**Two Days Later…May 17, Prom Night**_

No One's POV

The night had finally come: PROM. All the liars readied themselves at their houses, agreeing to meet at Em's house since she'd be driving everyone to the dinner reservation in the Range Rover, Toby and Caleb would drive to meet the girls and Ezra actually called to steal Aria away but was 'convinced' by Hanna that Aria could not leave and he would just have to join them all.

_4:30 p.m._

So that's what happened. The girls met in front of Em's house, sitting on her couch waiting for her to come down. Ali was running late so the other three liars sat and waited, each one of them a different kind of perfection, all absolutely beautiful. This was a night they had all looked forward to and just a few years ago, it was a night that they surely thought that they wouldn't even live to see, but they were here, alive and happy and in a couple short weeks they were off to start living their lives, separated for the first time in years. The thought was scary and sad but thrilling and each of them couldn't wait to follow where life would take them.

"How long until Ali gets here Han?"

"Um, not sure Spence, she said she was just putting some last minute touches to her makeup and then she'd be here."

"What color was her dress again?" Aria asked, smoothing the wrinkles of her own dress down. Aria had her hair in a simple up-do, and her dress was green, form fitting with straps and the bottom flared out like a ballerina's dress, it was knee length and she accompanied the look with black heels. She spunked up her emerald green dress with some of the coolest jewelry Rosewood high would see, crazy fashion statements and wild prints had Aria's signature written all over it but tonight she played that style down a bit. After all, the theme called for a bit more elegance than the normal tiger and stripes prints Aria usually worked down the halls at school.

Hanna looked over and her eyes lit up, "her dress is blue. A deep, sexy, navy blue."

Spencer snorted, "seriously, what is up with you and them…how can a color be sexy?"

"Didn't you hear me, Spence, its _blue. _That's Em's favorite color, so it'll be sexy to her, trust me."

"God, how can they stand to be near you?" Aria teased.

"Well, one because they love me, and two, because they know I'm right."

"Yeah, okay Han…suuuure."

Hanna laughed and looked down, smoothing her palms over the smooth silky fabric of her dress, "but I'm serious, I seen the way Em used to look at Ali, and even know its bigger than before. And I see the way Ali looks at Emily. I know I joke about them all the time, but in all honesty, I might be a little jealous of them. I mean I know we don't know what they have planned for the future college wise, but I'm sure whatever it is, it'll work out for them."

Aria and Spencer sat still, not knowing what to say, or even if they should say anything at all to Hanna. But to be jealous of the love that Em and Ali had? Was it crazy? Aria and Spencer both had their trials and tribulations with Ezra and Toby, but there was still plenty of love between them, how could they compare their love lives? On what scale could they all use?

Hanna continued sharing her insight, "And not to say that we don't all have a love to call our own. Aria, I know what you would do for Ezra and Spence you and Toby always have each other's back and so do me and Caleb, but really when I look at the two of them, even when they're doing anything intentionally romantic, I can feel it. Like something is like coming off of them, like from the inside out or something, Spence, give me a word?"

Spencer stared off into the distance, thinking and understanding exactly what Hanna meant, "It's like their love for each other _radiates _off of them."

Aria shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks Spence, that's exactly what I mean. It's like they love each other so much it radiates off them, and I don't know about you guys, but I feel it and it's contagious, I feel better and then I think of Caleb and I think of how much I love him. It's crazy because we're all barely even 18 but they're going to make it guys. They can't live without each other. They have the love that we laugh about in the chick flicks and cry about in the sappy romance books."

And for the first time in a while, Spencer and Aria didn't laugh, Hanna wasn't making a joke.

Spencer huffed, a smile on her face, reminding herself of all the classic books she read that had do deal with love like Romeo &amp; Juliet, Wuthering Heights, etc…"Oh yeah? Well what love is that?"

Hanna looked up just as she heard heels clicking and Em was standing at the top of the stairs, she looked great and before any of the girls could say a word about it, the front door knob turned and Ali walked in, she didn't even see the girls sitting in the couches next to her and her mouth was slightly open, as if she was going to say something but was frozen. Hanna looked at Em and her hand was gripping the handrail, her foot dangling above the next step, eyes locked on Ali's, her body stuck as well.

Hanna smiled and leaned into Spencer and saying only loud enough for Spence and Aria to hear she whispered, "a love that looks like _that._" She pointed between Em and Ali, "a love that consumes you, all of you and even if for the smallest of moments together, seems to stop time."

From that moment on, Spencer never doubted Hanna's intelligence or questioned her about her insight. This blonde understood more than she had ever let on, and now when Hanna had something to say, Spence would make sure that she's pay just a little more attention.

Aria thought to the books she had read, to the stories she herself had written and she nodded, watching her two friends let the rest of the world slip away from them, her, Hanna and Spencer included, and watch closely as they made their way to each other, eyes never leaving each other and as if Hanna's words wrapped themselves around her, she found herself remembering all the looks of longing she had shared with Ezra and thought that maybe that was all she would need too…just a look.

Emily finished the last details of her hair and make-up, did a last once over of herself in her mirror, grabbed her purse and headed to the foot of the stairs, she readied herself for the many exchanges she'd be giving and receiving to and from her friends about how good they all looked but any line of thoughts dissipated as soon as she took her first step on the stairs, she looked up to greet Han, Aria and Spence, but at that exact moment, her front door opened and her breath caught in her throat.

She'd seen Ali in several dresses before, hell she'd even already seen her in _that _dress before, but paired with the right shoes and hair and make-up, Alison was absolutely breathtaking. And in blue! Her favorite color never looked so sexy on a person before. Not even Beyonce. And that was a statement, because she thought no one would ever trump the Queen. But looking down at Ali and seeing her just as awestruck as she was, Emily knew there was a new queen sitting on her throne. And not the evil Queen B people used to call Ali when she wasn't around, but the kind of Queen that people envy and everyone adores because she just plain beautiful…inside _and_ out. Ali was a queen for Em for the power the blonde held over her and because Em knew without a doubt that she'd stay loyal to Alison always. Her love would never waiver. Emily felt frozen in that position forever, her foot losing feeling as it dangled mid-air, not yet taking that next step that would bring her closer to Ali because she was completely transfixed. Em was sure Hanna was pointing at them but she couldn't snap out of it. And neither could Ali.

Not until the blonde was forced back into reality and started to move forward. One step at a time. That's when time seemed to wake up and move slowly, until Em found her body on auto-pilot, bringing herself closer to Ali until they met at the foot of her stairs. Em looked over her girlfriend, she was absolutely amazing. And Ali admired Emily, her toned leg peeping out of the long slit of the side of her golden strapless dress. Ali wanted to laugh softly because if there had been explosions behind the halo of brunette hair that hung from the crown of Em's head, she would've sworn her sweet Emily went from her mermaid to the next Bond girl.

Em turned her head to the side, puzzled that Ali was thinking about something and was doing a bad job at hiding her awkward smile. Ali placed her hands in Em's and met her eyes.

"Hey." Ali's voice was a little huskier than usual and Em looked her over. Letting her eyes focus on slightly plunging neckline, how snug the dress fit, hugging her girlfriend's curvaceous body. There were girls who wore dresses all the time, those who wore them for special occasions and then there was Alison, who wore the hell out anything she wanted and if she felt confident enough, would make you believe she was an actress walking her way down the red-carpet, fans screaming, lights from the paparazzi's cameras blinding all the while holding her head high, walking with the certainty as if her steps were automatic, purposeful. And that was Emily loved, that Ali could walk and make everything have a purpose. Em loved that she could bring that out in Alison in the most intimate ways.

"Hi, Ali. You look amazing."

"Hey," Ali tugged on Em's hands until the brunette was forced to take a step forward, her body impossibly close to Ali's, "that's no fair."

Em tried to pull away, to stand up straight, but Ali's grip held tight. "What?" Em answered, her voice hinting at a little strain.

Ali smirked and gave Em a quick peck on the lips, "I wanted to say that first."

Emily smiled and opened her eyes slowly, she closed them immediately at the feel of Ali's lips on her own. "Well," Em sighed, "how about you just say once then and we'll call it a tie since I know we were both thinking the same thing since you opened my door."

Ali smiled again, a huge child-like grin and leaned in closer to Em, "Emily Fields," she said her name slowly, "I'm taking you to Prom as my date and you couldn't possibly look any more beautiful than you do Right. Now."

Em kissed Ali and then pulled away, "couldn't possibly, you say?"

"Stop that, you know what I mean. Don't ruin my compliment okay?"

"Okay, but all I'm saying is this is not the last time you and I will be in a dress together for something."

Ali felt the violent flutter of butterflies erupt in her stomach again and this time she was sure what Emily was talking about. Her heart beat faster and she sighed deeply. "I have no doubt of that." Ali played along, her breath caressing Em's cheek and blowing softly in the tufts of hair that fell in her face as she leaned forward.

Em untangled their hands and placed them on either side of Alison;'s face, locking gazes for a brief moment and stilled her body as Ali placed her hands in Em's hair, holding the back of her neck and careful not to mess up her hair…not too much any way.

Em shivered and the two of them leaned in for another world-melting-away kiss, lost in each other, forgetting who they were, where they were and to their friends' dismay, the fact that they were not alone.

"Um, eh-hem, yes, hello you two, look who else is here!" Spencer said loudly, trying to hold her laugh in as much as she could.

"Aw, Spence stop look at them, they're adorable!" Aria beamed, reminding Ali of an elderly grandmother, who loved to pinch everyone's cheeks, no matter how old they were.

"Hey Spence, can't you tell they were having a moment?" Hanna butted in, throwing an elbow into Spencer's side.

Coughing, Spencer huffed out, "geez Hanna, was that necessary?"

Aria laughed, moving out of the way before she got caught in any friendly fire.

"Yes, it was."

"I was just saying. I mean I think we've all seen enough of them '_having their moments,' _I'm never sure about you, or even you sometimes Aria, but I can live happily knowing I can prevent myself from witnessing any more of your moments guys." Turning from Hanna to Aria and then to the girls last, "no offense."

"None taken, Spence. It's okay."

"Yeah," Ali added, besides, Em and I will finally get to have our _moment _when we get back.

Spencer looked confused but didn't feel the need to delve further. Unfortunately for her, Hanna didn't think the way.

"Oh yeah, huh? I forgot, you two haven't had sex in like what, a week? I don't know how either of you have made it this far, knowing how crazy you can get." Hanna teased and when she was done started a fit of laughter.

"What!" Aria exclaimed. "Why did I need to hear this?"

"Really Aria? My question is why is a week so long for you guys? Don't you two do anything else on your free time?"

Everyone seemed to ignore Spencer's question. Em's cheeks brightened and Hanna turned herself towards Aria, "Yeah, they made a deal sometime last week to not put any out until after Prom was over. Guess it looks like we won't be having that sleep over after all!" Hanna started laughing and Ali joined in.

"Oh shutup Hanna. We can always do it another night. We have to have one soon anyways because Em and I have to tell you guys our plan for college." Ali remembered that Em had already broken the news to her mom earlier that day, it was just Ali's turn to talk to Pam Fields, about what she wasn't sure, but she knew she had to.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting to hear this. Wait, just tell us at dinner in a bit, because then all of us will be there." Aria piped up.

Ali looked at Em for permission to agree or not. Em nodded, "yeah, I don't see why not."

"Good," Hanna sighed, "we've all been dying to know."

"Well," Ali said, "die for an hour more and we'll let you know."

"Okay, but seriously, if you guys are ready know, I'm ready to go and eat and then get my Prom on."

"Han, you can't use 'Prom' as a verb, it's just not - "

"Spencer, for one night, I think I can." The girls laughed and all heading towards Emily's car. Looking like 5 models for the cover of Seventeen Magazine, The Prom Edition.

The girls, still laughing at Han and Spencer and just the fact that they were happy, all slid into Em's car and for the first time, maybe ever, Ali realized she'd be missing something from Rosewood a lot after all: her friends.

_Dinner 6:30 p.m._

The girls' reservation was set for 5 and they had gotten there right on time. The boys were already seated, waiting patiently as their girlfriends showed up. The usually compliments were exchanged and once everyone was seated, and food and drinks were ordered, Em and Ali used the time waiting for their food to break the news about their college plans.

No one was too surprised, and they all seemed happy that at least Em and Ali would be together. Ali realized that the hidden undertones in their voices came from the fact that of the five of them, two of them would still be together.

Of course they all also agreed that that didn't mean they wouldn't keep in touch. They made a deal right there and then, with Toby, Caleb and Ezra as witnesses, that they would stay in touch and talk to each other at least once a week. It was agreed as easy as some head nods and 'of-courses' but only time would tell if their friendship that was so strong against psychopaths would endure distance and time apart.

Hanna said that as soon as she got paid, she'd take the first flight out to California to see them and she made them promise that they would learn the coast so she could shop and surf and do all the typical California things.

Aria and Spencer agreed that they'd find a way to visit and Ali and Em promised the girls all the opposite, that one of the bigger holiday breaks in the year, they come back and they'd all have to come and it would be like 'old times.'

It was strange for Alison to hear herself and Emily and Hanna, Aria and Spencer, even the guys, already talking about _talking about_ the 'old times.' They were all still so young and still just sitting in a restaurant eating food and on their way to their senior Prom. It was strange to think and look around, knowing she'd be leaving it all behind soon. _You're out of here in the summer, Ali. You and Em and California. A fresh start, a new slate. But with the girl who you love, and who loves you. _

Instinctively, Ali placed her hand atop Em's which was rested on the table. Without looking at her, Emily faced her palm up and wrapped her fingers around Ali's the instant their skin touched. Ali smiled and looked around at the other people sitting at the table. _This._ This was her family. Hanna and her goofy antics, Aria and her concern for everyone around her..Spencer. She'd miss Spencer a lot. Butted heads or not, Spencer was just like the big sister that she often wondered what it would be like if she had one. Spencer had been there for her, maybe not with a smile and warm hugs at first, but Spencer was there when Ali needed her and she wasn't afraid to give Ali a little taste of her own medicine, which in some cases, was the cure.

Ali realized that as much as she would be missing her little family sitting with her right now, she knew that Emily would miss them even more. Ali sat back in her chair and let the noises of their laughter and voices fade away and it was as if she wasn't even there anymore. Time slowed and everyone moved in slow motion. Hanna's hair flipping to the side, whacking Caleb in the face. Spencer and Toby holidng hands under the table and Ezra had his arm wrapped around Aria's petite frame, cradling her in his arm. The moment was perfect but Ali realized that these were the people that Em had known and grew very close to in the years that she was gone. In the years she spent hiding, and running thinking it was to protect these beautiful people in front of them.

Ali smiled weakly and she hoped with every once in her being that believed in hope, that in these next years when Em faced troubles and struggles like she did here, that she would be enough to get her through it. Ali wasn't there when Em's dad left and got called back to duty. She wasn't there when she came out and was having trouble just accepting who she was. Ali felt a twinge of guilt realizing she wasn't there when Em busted her shoulder, or hit her head in the pool, or had a car drive into her living room. Ali wasn't there for a lot of things, but these people were, and they got her through it. In some ways, Ali felt she owed them something and in other ways she felt the pressure to live up to their love and support and the fact that when Ali was hiding away somewhere pretending to be forgotten, Em was leaning on a shoulder that wasn't hers.

But that was going to change. All of it. Ali wouldn't run or hide or push away. Ali was going to be the one who stood up late and held Em while she watched TV and cried when sad dog commercials came on. Ali would be there, always.

"Hanna, how can you possibly be eating dessert?" Spencer sat back in her chair and huffed out, clearly full from dinner.

Aria added, "Yeah, I still have food left from the appetizer plate."

"Well," Hanna answered, "Caleb and I have been running and doing a lot of exercise, so you can say I've built up the appetite. Besides, Prom officially starts at 7 and ends at midnight, we have 5 hours to dance away all these calories, I'll be fine."

Em leaned forward, pushing her own plate forward, "Yeah let's hope dancing for 5 hours will burn off all the calories from that piece of pizza I just ate."

Ali smirked and leaned over Em's back, resting her chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "No worries Em, I have our own "workout" planned for burning plenty of calories as soon as we get home."

Em rolled her neck, bringing her ear closer to Ali's devilish mouth and just as Em was going to turn her head, Ali pulled away and laughed gingerly.

"Emily we came to an Italian restaurant that serves some of the best pastas around and you choose to eat pizza? I can't believe you."

"Shutup Han, it was a good ass piece of pizza. And don't give me any shit, because you took like 3 bites of it."

"Aha," Han laughed, "You would've never noticed if Toby didn't say anything!"

Toby threw his hands up in defense, "hey don't be mad at me, I keep my hands to my own plate!"

Ali laughed at the exchange between Hanna and Em because it was always comical between them.

"Em, you wouldn't have noticed anyway, I promise, they were small."

Ali laughed and had to interject before anyone else did, "Actually Han, consider yourself lucky, because Em hardly ever _willingly _gives me a bite of her pizza. It's either I have my own piece or none at all."

"Damn, like that Em?" Hanna kept laughing and Em was slightly embarrassed, but Ali kissed her reddening cheeks, "I'm only playing babe."

The table laughed and when Hanna finished her dessert and the bills were paid for she was the first to stand in her heels and announce, "like Spencer said earlier guys, let's get our Prom on!"

Ali, Han and Aria laughed following behind the blonde while Spencer rolled her eyes, laughed and shook her head. "Okay, but just because we only go to Prom once, let's go and get our Prom on!"

_The Arrival 7:15_

Emily pulled up to the front of the school. Prom had just officially started, so there was hardly any traffic. All of the girls got out in time to see the boys walking towards them. Everyone looked magnificent. The sun was set, the moon was making the climb to its rightful spot in the sky and the lights outside of the school provided enough light that the sheer and jewels that adorns some of the liars' dresses glinted with just the right movement.

Ali stayed in the car with Em to park after all the girls got out.

"Ali and I will be there right now, let me just go park the car," Emily leaned over the console to shout at the girls. They nodded and made their way in the building.

Em found a parking spot just a little down the street from the school and when the car was parked and the engine was cut, Em placed her hands in her lap and took a long and audible sigh.

"Em, are you okay?" Ali turned to look at Em and even in the dim light of the street lamps, Ali could tell that Emily was thinking. But in that same light, her eyelashes casted long billowy shadows over her cheekbones and Ali knew that she was the most beautiful girl she would ever know.

Em rubbed her palms along the length of her thighs and smiled a huge smile. Ali's moment of worry disappeared and the happiness and nervous excitement they were feeling was so intense it was almost palpable in the air between them.

"Yeah Ali," Em turned to face Alison's blue eyes, "I'm fine. No, better than fine. I'm just realizing how incredibly lucky I am."

Ali shook her head, if only Em knew that she wasn't the lucky one. "No Em, I am the lucky one. I'm going to be walking in there with the most beautiful girl as my date, my girlfriend."

Emily beamed and her smile reached her eyes, "No Ali, this was a dream of mine, to go to Prom with you. And now it's coming true. Everyone is going to be extremely jealous of me, don't you see that?"

Ali couldn't possibly love Emily more. Every fiber of her being, every inch of skin and bone, every depth of her soul loved this Emily Fields and she would do the impossible in years to come and make even more of herself love this girl sitting across from her.

"Emily, no they won't."

Em looked up when Ali reached across the distance between them and grabbed her hands, holding them tight enough to not slip away but loose enough that she could move them in the cradle that was Alison's hands.

"Emily Fields, if people are going to be jealous, it will be of me. I promise. It amazes me that you can never see how undeniably beautiful you are. You don't even have to try, it's natural and when they see that I am with you, because it is me that is coming her with you, they will know that I'm either the luckiest girl in the world or you are a fool because you could have anyone you want, yet you chose me."

Em's heart skipped a beat and took a deep breath. "Ali, of course I chose you. My skin chose you, to never deprive myself of your touch. My heart chose you, to never miss a single ounce of your love. _I _chose you the moment I seen you and I will _always_ choose you, always. That will never change."

Ali couldn't answer Em with words. Words were inadequate after what Emily had just said, so she leaned forward and brought their lips together and the kiss they shared was pure love: slow, languid, and purposeful. With such a passion everything but the feel of each other's lips was forgotten. Melting away, slipping away in such a manner it reminded Ali of the way rain would roll down a window, slowly at first and the longer it rolled away, the faster it went, the bigger the path it left in its wake until you could catch a clear glimpse through the window of what was on the other side. That's what these kisses were like. Ali could feel them rolling, sliding deeper into one another until she caught a glimpse of Emily's heart.

When the girls finally pulled away, slowly and with eyes closed Em, leaned forward until her forehead was resting against Ali's. "Ali," she breathed, "when we go in there," and then she quickly added, "when you and I go_ anywhere_, let's agree that people will be jealous of not you, or me…but of _us. _Okay?"

Ali opened her eyes then, pulling away slightly to watch as Em opened her eyes, "Okay." It was that simple. Ali and Em had a way with their words, they spent a long time fighting with them and making up with them and proving that they loved each other, so the simplicity in saying 'okay' went beyond simply saying it, because that 'okay' held more weight than a mere 4 letters ever could.

"Okay," Emily repeated with a smile, "then let's go 'get our Prom on.'"

Ali laughed and shook her head at the image of Hanna probably dragging Caleb right now onto the sance floor.

And for what wouldn't be the last time that night, Ali shrugged and said again, "okay." This time the smile in her voice was heard by Em just as much as she felt it on her own face.

Inside the main gym, where Prom was held, Hanna and the others were waiting for Em and Ali to arrive. They were seated around a small round table watching emptily as a few couples attempted to dance on the dance floor; it was still early so the fun that was Prom hadn't exactly started yet. Spencer was ready to call either one of them to get hear faster when Aria started squealing and grabbing at Hanna's dress, "Oh look guys, here they come."

Ali and Em walked through the swinging double doors with their arms linked at the elbows and all the girls turned. All the girls plus Caleb, Toby and Ezra and even all the 50 other people in the gym seemed to have stopped the offbeat hip thrusts, the slurping of watered down punch and turned to watch as the two beauties made their way over to their friends. Their dresses looked amazing and as they walked in front of the Parisian themed backdrop, Hanna patted herself on the back for picking them out.

"Aw you guys," and despite her tall heels, Hanna jumped up a few time like a child, "you two look gorgeous, like red carpet fab! Now didn't I pick the best dresses? Ugh when I seen you guys over there by the Eiffel Tower picture, ugh you have to get married in Paris. HAVE. TO."

Em rolled her eyes to ward off delving into the topic further, but at the mention of marriage again, Em's grip on Ali tightened and in response, Alison allowed herself to squeeze Em's arm just a little tighter.

"Technically you just _found _the dresses Han, Em and I were the ones to pick them out."

Hanna huffed and took her turn rolling her eyes, "Uh huh, sure. More like picking them off."

"HANNA!" Emily felt like reaching out and smacking her friend on the arm for good measure.

"What Em, oh cut the innocent girl act, we all know you're a total sex goddess or something in bed."

Em looked shocked and slowly Ezra grabbed Aria and Spencer took Toby to the dance floor, "we're going to see if we can get this party started, you all play nice now." Spencer walked away in her long vintage maroon dress laughing and leaving the trio plus Caleb a smile.

"Um, Han, I think this is one of those situations where I use 'let me go and get us some punch' as an excuse to leave?" Hanna nodded and Caleb quickly vanished into the growing sea of swaying bodies.

Em whipped her head to Ali, her cheeks blazing, "Ali," she said between teeth, "you talk to Hanna about what we…"

"Woah, oh god no!" Hanna couldn't contain her laughter as it bubbled rapidly in her chest. "But now I know I was right! Ali doesn't spill her beans, no matter how hard I ask!"

"Yeah, Em, what I do to you is my business and vice versa, I don't need Hanna to know that, she makes her own assumptions…that I neither deny nor acknowledge." Ali's own giggles started in her chest and when Hanna found her breath again she stood straight and said to the girls, "Em, Ali doesn't tell me anything, but if she comes to school the next day, you can bet your ass I can tell what you did the night before by the way she looks in the morning."

"What?" Emily felt like laughing when she wanted to add, well Ali doesn't come to school naked…although that would be interesting…nope never mind, Em would want to gouge the eyes that fell on her Ali.

"Oh c'mon Em. Ali looks happier, she usually has a grin that would scare the Chesire cat away plastered on her face and she's in a way better mood."

Ali looked at Em and shrugged her shoulders, "guilty as charged babe, I can't help it."

Emily was ready to drop the whole thing and take her girlfriend to dance when Hanna quickly reminded her, "oh and don't think you don't have any tells either, Em. You're not exactly subtle at hiding it either."

Em opened her mouth to object and stopped when she tried to play back the way she looked or acted after some of her and Ali's many nights together.

"Uh huh, that's right, you can't even argue can you? Em, I can tell because you usually never pay attention in class, you sigh waaaay too much and you're less tense. Those are some of the days where you walk into class beaming, and I'm sure that you swam a whole lot better at that not-so-secret secret practice right?"

Em her bottom lip and started laughing, "okay, okay, I get it. But can you blame us, we're good at making love, so what if it puts us in a better mood, I guess that's why Ali always begs for more, isn't that right Ali?"

Ali was taken by surprise at the way Em had spoken to Hanna, but when Em started laughing, the two blondes couldn't help but join in. Hanna shook her head, knowing the conversation was over and as she found her way to Caleb, Em turned to Ali and held out her hand, "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, may I please have this dance?"

Ali smiled, "don't ask me a question with my whole name like that again."

Em wrapped her arm around Ali's waist and pulled hard until their bodies met. She leaned forward and bumped her nose playfully on Ali's, "but one day, I will ask a question like that again, and you better say what I want you to say." There was a twinkle in Em's eye and she couldn't place where it was coming from. Ali decide it wasn't from the overhead lights, but from some happiness inside of Em that warmed Ali's insides. "Now, _Ali, _are you going to get you're Prom on with me, or not?"

Ali laughed, "yes I will, Emily Catherine Fields."

_So for four hours, that's what they did, all five of them spent Prom together dancing and laughing and getting lost in the music and being in each other's company for what would be one of the last times they'd remember and hold onto while they were in college._

"Em, this is about to be over, you ready for the last dance."

Em smirked, "It's called the couples' dance, and last time I checked, we are a couple…"

Ali laughed, "you know what I mean, smartass."

"Aha yes Ali, you and I aren't leaving until we dance."

Ali couldn't contain her grin, "okay then, stay here, I'll be right back."

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"No it's okay, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Em nodded and joined the rest of the group who was drinking some water and the infamous watered down punch.

Hanna huffed and put her hands on her waist, "wow, Prom already. And it's almost over. Just this couples dance and then the only left on our high school to do list is graduate. It's crazy."

Spencer nodded, and started laughing, "aha yeah, but do you remember freshman year we all came with Ali to formal and we were like the only freshmen here?"

Aria snorted, "yeah, and remember what we wore? Ali was the only one who blended in, the rest of us all looked like little kids still."

Emily laughed, remembering that she went in a dress and her Converse. "Yeah, we weren't all that fashionable a couple of years ago.

Hanna agreed, "well, look at us now."

Ali walked fast to the bathroom pushing the door open hard until it stopped and she heard a loud, "oomph, god dammit, who opens a door like-"

Then the words were cut off and Ali looked up at none other than Paige.

"Paige." Ali tried to keep her voice level because she no longer had anything against Paige McCullers, but that didn't mean that Paige was so easy to let go of all the grudges she had against her.

"Alison., you look nice." There was a little strain in her voice and Ali tried to remember what Em had said about their break-up. Em had said it went well, that they agreed to be friends…but what if Em was lying, what if Paige didn't take it as good as Em had thought. Ali's fists clenched at her sides, bracing herself of any retaliation that might come her way.

"Thanks, and so do you. Have you seen Emily?" Dammit, Alison, she thought, why did you say that?

Paige bit the inside of her cheek, was this Ali's way of throwing it in my face that Emily chose her again over me? No, don't show any emotion. "Yeah, I did. I seen you all, and you all look amazing."

Yeah, nice cover Paige, Ali thought to herself, again cursing herself for letting her thoughts get even the slightest bit of dark.

Paige cleared her throat, "listen, I should probably get back out there." Paige made a move to get through the doorway, but Ali swallowed and grabbed Paige's wrist, but not too hard as to alarm her. "Paige wait. Please."

Paige stopped mid step and instead of ripping her arm away like she wanted to, she took a deep breath and stepped back into the bathroom. "What do you want, to rub it in some more, than Emily chose you? Listen, I told Em I would just be her friend again, okay? You don't have to worry Alison."

It was comical really for Paige to think Ali was worried about Paige wanting Emily back, if only she knew she didn't stand a chance. Ali just supposed it was something Paige needed to say so she kept her mouth shut for the most part.

"Listen, Paige, I have a lot I need to apologize for, to a lot of people, especially you. But I didn't ask you to stay in here with me for that." Paige rolled her eyes, of course not. "Just hear me out okay?"

Paige finally met Ali's eyes and nodded, "Okay, what is it?"

Ali played with her hands in front of her and then suddenly blurted out, "Thank you." All in one long, hard breath.

Paige's eyes opened in shock and all that left her mouth was, "what?"

Ali nodded and took another deep breath, "Paige, one day, hopefully sooner than later, I want to really apologize for the nasty bitch I was to you. You didn't deserve that, I know that now and I hope you see that I have changed. I also know you don't deserved to be apologized to in the bathroom at our high school, so for now, I can allow myself to say thank you."

"Oh. Okay, I understand, but why are you thanking me?"

Ali laughed a little, "one, for not punching, slapping or maiming me in any way."

Paige didn't laugh. "Okay the look in your eyes tells me that that might still be a possibility. So the real thing I'm thanking you for is Emily. And when you let me buy you lunch and really apologize to you, I'll also give you a better thank you. But for now, I guess I'm saying thanks for taking care of her when I was gone, I wish I would have been her to help her through a lot of things and I guess Em is alright because of you. And again, for California. I know it was one of Em's biggest dreams and after she was injured, Hanna said that that dream started to fade, so thank you for that."

Paige stood in shock and was speechless.

"And you don't have to accept any of this, I understand if you don't I just, wanted you to know."

"Why Alison? Why now?"

Ali thought about whether or not she should be the one to tell Paige that she would be moving to Cali with Em or if that was something Em wanted to do.

"To be honest-"

"Yes please, that would be nice."

Ali nodded and started again, "Paige, to be honest, I think Em might want to be the one to tell you. I know she told you she accepted Pacific's offer and you two will be on the team together. I want to make things right with you because I feel terrible about it and since I'm moving with Em, I want us to maybe even be able to be in the same room together without this tension and maybe even have a normal conversation."

Paige figured Ali was too insecure to let Emily go and enjoy herself in California but looking at the blonde, hearing the sincerity in her voice, a single brick that held up Paige's own walls that she had up against Ali started to crumble and like an idiot she found herself smiling weakly.

"Okay."

Ali piped and was surprised that Paige didn't greet her with an open palm to the side of her face. "Okay?"

Paige shook her head and made her way to the door, "Can I leave now Ali?"

Ali noted that Paige called her Ali instead of Alison and unblocked the door, "yeah, of course."

Paige was mostly out of the doorway when she turned around and said to Ali, "And just so we're clear, I didn't 'take care of Em for _you,'_ I did it because I wanted to, because I needed her to be okay, because she needed me and because, if we're going to be 'honest' because…I loved her."

Ali nodded, knowing that Paige didn't mean to say it to hurt Ali, Paige said it so that she herself knew that her intentions for taking care of Em were out of the love they did have for one another. She said it so she could hear herself. Alison wouldn't take that away from her: that she had been there to piece the once so broken Emily together…well at least part of her.

Ali met Paige's eyes, "of course Paige, and that's why it worked. That's why you helped her…and that's why I thanked you and will always be thankful."

Paige didn't want to leave the conversation heavy and awkward so before she took that final step out the door she looked over her shoulder and reminded Alison, "Oh and Ali, I'm taking you up on that lunch offer…only, I get to choose where we eat."

Ali allowed herself to laugh and genuinely laugh _with _Paige, "Haha, okay Paige, lunch is on me, but the choice is yours."

Paige nodded and as the door swung closed she shouted, "see ya later DiLaurentis!"

Ali shugged and shook her head, _later, McCullers._

Through the speakers all the girls could hear, "Alrighty ladies and gents, I'm calling all couples to the dance floor, this is the last dance people, so grab your dates and haul yourselves out here."

Em turned just in time to see Ali making her way towards her. Ali held her hand out and in an attempt to mock Em earlier, "May I have this dance?"

Em laughed, "of course you may."

The DJ played a total of 3 slow songs but on the second one, Ali pulled Em outside through the patio.

"Ali, what are you doing?"

Ali continued to pull until they were out of view from everyone else, "I'm just giving us something better to remember than dancing the last slow dance song in a stuffy gym filled with a whole bunch of people we don't know. I just want when you remember the best part of Prom, years from now when we're older, you'll remember this moment."

Emily smiled and let Ali take the lead. Ali grabbed Em's hands and pulled their bodies close, wrapping her hands around Em's waist and Em followed, bring their bodies as close as they could get so she could hug Ali's torso closer to her own.

Each girl sighed and Ali slipped one hand into her clutch to press play on her phone, and soon all the girls could hear was the slight rustle of the May wind in trees and the soft romantic music coming from Ali's phone. Ali returned her hand to Em's waist and looked up smiling.

"What's that look for?" Em grabbed Ali's hand and spun her slowly, Ali rolling back into Em until her back was against her body. Ali giggled, spun herself out and went back to their starting position.

"I'm smiling because I'm here with you right now, there's nice music playing and we're dancing under that light of the moon…I have every reason to smile right now."

Ali and Em's body swayed in perfect unison, on beat with the music, but more importantly on beat with each other. Nothing was sexual about their movements, it was just pure love between them and anyone looking in on them would know that, they would feel it.

Ali rested her head on Em's chest and sighed with content. Emily leaned forward, kissed the top of Ali's head and rested her cheek on her hair. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the scent, the aroma that was unmistakably Ali.

Neither girl paid attention to the fact that Ali's phone was already in the third song and maybe that the girls were wondering where they were. But with each of the other girls having their boyfriends to ride home with, Em and Ali didn't worry. When Hanna, Aria and Spencer went to look for the two of them, they did find them, but they watched for a moment and decided to let them finish Prom the way they wanted, the way each of them deserved. Hanna sent Em a text that neither her or Ali heard, and when Ali felt as if she might fall asleep from how peaceful everything was she pulled away and looked Em who had the ghost of a smile left on her face and her eyes shut softly.

"Em," she said gently.

Em kept her eyes shut, "Hmm?"

With a smile that she used to think was so rare, Ali slid her hands into Em's hair, undid the pin holding it together and massaged Emily's scalp, Em leaning her head back and moaning gently. Ali continued to run her hands through Em's hair like she had in the shower and Ali relished in the new view of Emily looking completely sated, her hair now tresses that fell in more natural waves over her shoulder.

"What was that for?"

Ali looked up and pointed at the moon, "I like the way the moon shines in your hair, it's like when the sun shines through some strands making it lighter, but here the moonlight falls in your hair and you look more like a dream like that. The light is softer and when there's all these little shadows cast on your face," Ali slid one hand down to hold Em's face, "they aren't formed with hard lines like the from sun, under the moon they're soft, almost like glowing. Like _you're_ glowing. A halo around _you_, not just your head."

Emily's heart skipped a beat. "Ali, you're the only person who makes my heart beat slower and faster at the same time, I don't know you do it and I'd love to spend every night dancing, holding you to my body, under the moon like this, but I'm not the only one that glows. The moon, the sun, the stars, they were all meant to shine on you. The way it lights up your hair, it makes _you _have a halo. They shine bright, but I promise they all pale in comparison to the way your eyes shine, especially when you smile, or when I see you in the morning, the way they light up when you're laughing puts them all to shame. Don't even get me started on how they shame the ocean. Drop me in the middle of the Pacific, the Atlantic anywhere and I still wouldn't get as lost as I do when I look into your eyes sometimes. They're the only thing I want to drown in, don't you ever forget that."

Ali could feel her heart swell, contracting and pounding wildly in her chest and Emily's raced and beat and skipped to a thousand different patterns and when each girl slowly, slowly leaned forward, eyes never wavering, they knew…they knew that no one had a love this intense, this passionate, this consuming and they knew _that _would be the cause of anyone's real envy, not their looks or future success or anything else would make anyone this jealous, and maybe no one would even be able to earn or find a love that burned as deep as theirs, but as Emily and Alison's lips melded together, moving in perfect rhythm and exchanging vows of love, they knew that people would never truly be jealous of the surface level things because those are things you someone could buy. But the girls knew that no one could buy this kind of love. No one could buy a love that dug its way this deep into their hearts and souls and cut this deep into the very things that made who they are. A love like theirs was priceless.

When Em and Ali got into the car, Em drove to Ali's house. They drove in silence and that was okay, they shared a conversation in the way their fingers played in each other's palm and along one another's arm and upper thigh.

Once inside, each girl knew where the night was headed so there was no need to rush anything. They undressed and changed into comfy pajamas, less than sexy but to each other, they were as beautiful as they would ever be. They lay in bed, Ali cradled in the span of Emily's arm and as they traced circles and wiggly lines into each other's uncovered skin, Emily started the conversation, "Ali, tonight was amazing. Everything was almost perfect."

Ali sat up a little bit, "Almost?" Ali didn't want to disappoint Em.

Em smirked, "Yeah, almost. It would've been perfect but the theme was bugging me."

Ali thought back to the giant banner that was hanging above the school doors when they arrived. It was written in navy blue and gold which made her laugh because Em and Ali matched it perfectly, and in cursive and glittery outlines were the words 'Rosewood High Prom: A Night In Paris."

Ali thought immediately to the conversation that she and Em had about going to Paris one day while they 'studied' after school in French.

"What was wrong with it Em?" Ali had hoped it didn't bring any painful memories up; when she said that to Em, Em was still slightly in love but a lot under the impression that Ali was playing her.

Em smiled and grabbed Ali's shoulders, easer her back into her arms, "nothing was wrong, I just wished that we had just spent an _actual _ 'Night in Paris,' that's what would have made it perfect, and seeing all the French decorations, taking our pictures in front of that Eiffel Tower back drop…," Em pointed to the pictures that were printed on site of their entire group of friends and then of just the two of them standing in front of the backdrop, "…it just reminded me of something we talked about when we were younger, do you remember?"

Ali should have been offended but she knew Em didn't mean anything other than to simply ask.

"Yeah Em, of course I remember. And I meant it."

Ali could feel the change in Emily's muscles behind her, "you did?"

"Yes Emily. I meant it then and I still mean it now." Ali kept tracing the patterns into Em's skin, and Emily leaned forward into Ali's ear, repeating the question that had started it all, "Ali, are you planning a trip?"

Without looking at Emily yet, Ali smiled, nodded and repeated the words she had said to her mermaid those years ago, "You and me in sweet Paris, how does that sound?"

Emily laughed silently, the movement making Ali warm inside, "maybe we should learn how to parle francais before we go."

Ali smiled remembered word for word what she said that day, she often played it all back in head over and over when she was gone, hanging on to the possibility that one day she would actually go to France with Em. "Well, we could start in the south of France, dancing through sunflower fields, lounging around in our bikinis in the French Riviera..." Emily closed her eyes, letting the words sink in around her, listening to Ali's voice was like listening to her tell her a story, "…you'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower, wind in your hair." Ali moved her hand searching for Em's. She turned her body to face her, meeting her eyes as their fingers intertwined.

Emily sighed and looked hard into Ali's eyes, already imagining the two of them in the middle of a sunflower field, like they had been just a few months ago, "how long are we going away for?" Emily couldn't stop the crack in her voice and the tears in her eye that began to form a thin blurry film over her warm brown eyes.

Ali's very own blue eyes got misty, "how about forever?" And Em's wasn't the only one whose voice cracked. Emily smiled and remembered that she never said anything back, but this time she did. "Do you promise? Promise me that we'll go someday Ali, maybe for a few days, a week and year, maybe we do go forever, put promise me that we will go one day, some day."

Ali knew nothing in this world was promised, not next year or next week, not tomorrow, not even her next breath was promised, but she had it in her to promise Em Paris, if not the world and not only her love, Ali would promise her Paris. "I do, Em. I promise. I promise you that one day, even if it's only for one day, that we'll go to Paris. One day will be forever enough for me."

Emily smiled a huge smile and let out a shaky laugh, happy tears sliding down her face. Ali grabbed the sides of Emily's face, giving her first a chaste kiss and then a slower and deeper one that lead to the removal of their clothes and their names being called into the night. All throughout the love they made, Ali would kiss Emily's smooth skin, pulling away to whisper, "I promise, I promise." Another reign of kisses along her jaw, "I promise," kisses over Em's stomach, "I promise."

Emily lost herself in Ali and she fell asleep knowing Ali made her a promise that she would not break. Ali had just vowed to give Em their forever in 'some day.'

_**Thoughts anyone, loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. Your reviews make all my shitty days bearable. And again, sorry for taking so long, I love that you all push me to update, thank you.**_

_**Kisses, Lina xoxo**_

_Chapter 34: Turning a New "Paige"_


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34: Turning a New "Paige"_

"Wait, Ali, you did _what_?" Emily's thoughts turned and flipped around in her head, trying to imagine the scene that Ali was trying to describe to her: her current girlfriend asking her ex-girlfriend on a lunch date _together_? Both of whom hated one another (technically) because of her.

"Ouch, that hurts. Could you maybe try to not sound so surprised? What did you expect me to do? Slap her or something? Make her leave the bathroom in tears? That's not me anymore Em, I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Ali, you know I don't mean it like that. Why didn't you tell me after Prom, it's been a week and you barely want to tell me this?"

Ali shrugged and feigned being hurt, but she knew Em was just genuinely surprised…hell, she had even surprised herself when she found herself face-to-face with the girl (well _one _of them that got to be with Em before her, that got to kiss her sweet lips and hear the music in her laugh). Ali knew Em wasn't suggesting that she hadn't changed; it just brought her old self back into the new life she was starting. A new life that was slowly leaving behind the old Alison until all that was left was just Alison, no references to who she was and who she was becoming…just the Alison that she is.

Emily picked up on the hurt in Ali's voice and although neither girl meant the other any harm, Em stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Alison, and Ali knew it was one of _those _looks. The kind of look that only Emily can ever give her.

Emily Fields was the only one who has ever seen her. Everyone else: her family, the people at school, even the others, they all seen the girl Ali was trying to be, the girl who was trained and taught how to stick a knife in the weak spots in someone's amour; how to manipulate people like dolls and use words to cut just as sharp as any blade would. Ali was lethal, like a poison and the antidote to her own medicine came in the form of the five foot seven beauty standing just a few feet away.

"You know Em, it's okay, I wouldn't believe it either."

Em had a hard set to her face, she hated when Ali belittled herself and let her think that she wasn't worthy, like she didn't deserve to be believed in.

"Ali, get over here." The tone in Em's voice told Alison that it wasn't a question, or a suggestion, it was a command.

Ali walked lazily over to Emily until the brunette was pinned against the fridge by the weight of her girlfriend. Ali placed her hands on each one of Em's arms and rubbed the length of it.

"Em, please don't apologize. I know who I was okay? I shouldn't have said that, I know you believe me. But I also know that you know how hard it is for me to admit things."

Emily looked down over the top of Ali's head. Alison held her gaze in the strands of Emily's hair that fanned over her shoulders to rest across her breastplate.

Emily reached up to cup Ali's chin between two fingers, tilting her head back slowly, gently until the eyes were forced to meet. A devilish smirk settled on Emily's lips and she leaned in slowly towards Ali's face, waiting for the precise moment when Alison's breath would hitch and her eyelids would fall like heavy curtains after a show over her fierce blue eyes. That moment came and just as their lips barely brushed, Emily turned Alison's face to the side and placed heavy kisses along the length of her neck, then blowing into them so that her lips made the funny noises a child would make, tickling the blonde in her most sensitive areas.

"Oh you tease! Emily, stop. No no no, please, hey! That tickles!" Ali squealed and tried to pull away, but her body was pinned in a vice like hold that Em's arms had around her waist.

Laughter bubbled in the air and soon Emily was just laughing into the crook of Alison's neck, giving Ali the right amount of leverage to break free and make a run for it.

Emily shook her head, "You can run, but you know I'm faster than you Ali. You can run, but you have no place to hide." Emily took off in a sprint upstairs to Alison's bedroom. She stopped abruptly at the doorway, watching in amusement as Ali was hunched over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was breathing so hard that she had no idea that Emily was at the door waiting, "I gotcha."

Ali turned around just in time to see Emily make a lunge at her, missing barely as Ali jumped on her bed, "Emily, no. Stop it." Ali's voice rose in pitch and she scooted as far as she could until her back hit the headbroad. Emily stood at the foot of the bed, lowered her hands to the mattress and her voice dropped an octave, "now I've got you right where I want you." Emily grinned and slowly raised her knees up onto the bed, crawling on all fours to hover over Alison, their eyes locked. Ali couldn't help but laugh and giggle the whole time, throwing the pillows she had next to her down at Emily, one hitting her right in the face with an audible 'oomph.'

Emily stopped and shook her head, "you shouldn't have done that babe, now I'm gonna have to tickle you." And in one swift move, Emily pulled Ali down towards her on the bed by her ankles, got on top of her, straddled her waist and tickled her stomach, the blonde crying out in laughter and pleads.

When the tears from laughing started to form in Ali's eyes, Em stopped but stayed right where she was.

Ali finally caught her breath and opened her eyes, "Oh I am so going to get you back for that. You won't know when or how or where, but I'm gonna get you Emily."

Em just smiled and leaned her body down until she supported herself on her elbows that were on either side of Alison's head.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you've already got me. You had me from the first 'hey' and the first time I ever heard you laugh. You had me, you got me and you will always have me."

Alison's playful smile quickly faded and was replaced by a look of awe. She reached her heads up until they were clasped around Emily's neck and she pulled the brunette on top of her, "how do you know just what to say Emily Fields? If you keep one-upping me like this, I'm afraid my vows to you will be quite disappointing when it comes to the romance."

Emily laughed lightly and when Ali's hands tightened their grip in her hair, she let Ali guide her head down until their lips met, sharing a deeply passionate kiss. Em rolled off of Ali and on to her side when they pulled away for air.

Em probed herself on her side and smirked, "you know Ali, you said it's hard for you to admit things?"

Ali met Emily's look with a questioning one of her own and decided to see where this was going. "Yeah, I did, and it is."

"Uh huh." Emily said so matter of-factly. "Well, I'm going to have to call you're bluff on that one babe."

Ali looked confused so Emily leaned into her ear, "you want to to know why? Because you had no problem admitting how good I felt between your thighs last night did you? Or how much you love when I call your name?"

_Holy shit, is she trying to kill me. _Ali swallowed hard and closed her eyes. When her thoughts became a little clearer and the images from the night before faded she reached her arm across the bed and…

_Whap!_ She smacked Emily in the face with a pillow.

"Oh, it's like that?" Emily laughed, grabbing the pillow and tossing it to the floor beside her.

Ali squirmed, hoping Em wouldn't attack her again. Nonetheless, Emily crawled over to Ali and pinned the blonde under her body again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Emily. Emily don't. I can't take it anymore, I'll pee on myself." Ali laughed hard, barely managing to get the words out, watching the way Em's eyes turned hungry to playful and back again. Em raised her hands over Ali's waist and raised her eyebrow, slowly lowering her hands as Ali bucked wildly, trying to throw Emily off and get free.

"Okay, I won't tickle you again if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

Em turned her head to the side, waiting for Ali to catch on.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I admit that I do admit my feelings sometimes, but only when I'm with you."

Em smiled and dropped her hands to rest on her thighs, "Ali, I already knew that." The seduction was heavy in her voice, "that's not what I wanted you to admit."

"Oh?" It was Alison's turn to smirk now and when she did, she knew exactly what Emily was waiting to hear.

Ali was lightning quick as she reached up, griped Em's shoulders and flipped them over, straddling Emily this time now just as they…..slipped from the bed, bringing the sheets with them and landing hard on the floor.

"Damnit, okay Ali, I the pillows I understand, but this hurt."

Ali was in a fit of laughter over Emily, who had the pleasure of being the one to break Alison's fall.

"I'm sorry babe, I know I shouldn't be laughing, but…hahaha, I am sorry."

Emily frowned and rubbed the back of her head with her hand, "you owe me now."

Ali smiled and leaned down, kissing Emily sweetly on the lips, she pulled away and repeated her actions two more times before pulling away, resting her forehead on Em's, "better?"

Emily shrugged and smirked, "nope."

Ali took that as a challenge and kissed Emily again, this time with more pressure, she pulled away and asked, "what about now?"

"Hmm, getting there."

Ali leaned down and placed feather light kisses along the front of Emily's throat, biting down gently when she felt the brunette's hands grip her ass. Ali continued kissing her way up the length of Emily's throat until she reached her earlobe. She sucked the skin into her mouth and blew lightly in Emily's ear, "would you feel better if I tell you how much I love you?"

Emily closed her eyes and her hands moved to Ali's waist. "Maybe," she moaned.

Ali hissed when she felt Emily's nails digging into her skin, "what if I tell you how much I love making love to you?"

Emily bit her lip, "you're getting hotter."

Ali smirked and reached to cup one of Emily's breasts, and in a low voice she whispered, "and I know you are too, aren't you?" Ali's hand made its way down Em's flat stomach, stopping when her fingers dipped just under the waistband of her shorts.

Emily could only moan in response.

Ali ground her hips gently into Emily's waist, "you want to hear how much I love when you do this to me?"

"Yes, god yes."

Ali smirked again, loving that she was the reason Emily couldn't think right now.

"You want to hear how much I love when you kiss me like we're the only people left in the world. The way your hands feel when they're touching me, they feel everywhere. The way your arms hold me when my body quakes under you? Emily Fields, I know you love when I admit how much you turn me on when you moan my name. I know it."

Emily swallowed, opening her eyes to have them swallowed in the sea of Alison's blue ones.

"Emily, say my name."

Em let a childish smile creep across her face. She shook her head. She was pinned under the full weight under Ali, yet she didn't feel powerless. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. When she was with Ali she felt stronger. When they were together, they felt whole, complete. Ali sat up and when she was about to stand up, Emily held her still, "_Alison."_ It was a whisper; so intimate and soft that it was almost a secret. Ali stopped and smiled, "again."

"Al-i-son." Emily spoke slowly, letting each syllable roll off her tongue the way honey drips slow and thick from a spoon.

Ali shivered bit her lip in a grin. "I love when you say my name like that."

"Yeah, well if you behave, then maybe I'll say it for you like that later tonight."

Alison laughed lightly. "Behave or misbehave, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, is that what you think? Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because, either way, you won't be able to resist me."

"Is that a challenge? You know Prom wasn't too long ago, I bet I can hold out for another week again."

"Hah, Em, you know that both killed us and that night was…intense. So no, it's not a challenge, it's just a fact."

"Fine, Miss Know It All, go ahead, call her and misbehave or act normal, it doesn't matter, since I'll be here in your bed waiting when you get back anyway."

"Good, that's where I want you forever."

"And always."

They kissed and after getting up to fix the bed, they took a shower and went downstairs to watch some TV.

Ali came down in jeans and a plain T-shirt. One of Emily's favorites.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought it was our date-night in tonight?'

"Em, it still is, but it's only 1 o'clock. I'll be back for date night."

"Ugh, fine, should I come with?"

Ali considered having Emily there, but seeing that Em did have a pretty intense past relationship with Paige she shook her head, "um, no, I think this is something I should do on my own. Besides, don't you think that might be awkward?"

Emily mulled it over and nodded, "yeah, you're right, I'll probably have Hanna pick me up or something until you get back. We haven't went on one of our dates in a while."

At the mention of a date, Ali whipped her head in Emily's direction and raised her brow,

Em chuckled, "Ali, calm down, she's not my type."

Ali expected Emily to say something along the lines of 'not like that, silly' but instead she was surprised that Emily said what she said instead.

Emily laughed reading Ali's expression. "Em, what do you mean Hanna's not your type. She blonde and has blue eyes…and I'm blonde and have blue eyes, so explain."

Emily placed her hand over her chest and faked surprise, "wait, Alison, you have blonde hair? _And _blue eyes? Oh no." She got up from the sofa and walked towards Ali, wrapping her arms around Ali's waist and pulling away to get a good look at her, "I love when you wear my clothes out."

Ali placed her hand on her hip, "Em, you better explain yourself."

"About?"

Ali wasn't playing around so she stayed silent.

"Ooooh, 'my type'?" You want to know what my type is?"

Ali pursed her lips, waiting.

"Ali, I only have one type. Always did, always will. This will sound kinda corny, but my only type is…_you._ No one will look or sound like you, laugh or smile like you. No one will make me feel the way you do, so alive yet happy enough that if I died the next the second, it would be okay. There I no one out there like you, you're a type on your own."

"Em, you're doing it again."

Ali grinned and pecked Em on the lips.

"Doing what?"

"Speaking all Nicolas Sparks on me, it's not fair. I'm supposed to be the writer, remember?"

Emily laughed and rubbed Ali's back, "I used to get all choked up when I tried to talk to you, but now that I know how you feel, I guess it's just easier to… you know."

"What be a romantic mess?"

"A mess? Really? Okay, then yes. A romantic mess."

"Okay, well it's still not fair."

"Alison, would you stop? It's not a competition."

"Yes, it is. And right now I think I'm losing."

"No, you had the cabin remember? And the notes and the food and the lake, and every kiss in between."

"Ugh there you go again."

"Okay, fine, you want to even the score?"

Ali nodded.

"Look at me."

"What?" Alison didn't understand.

"You heard me, just look at me. Look at me as if I'm not right her looking right back. Look at me like all the times you have when you woke up in the middle of the night or early in the morning and thought I was sleeping. Look at me and see me only the way you ever will."

Ali swallowed, the intensity between them was making it hard to breathe.

"Alison," Emily cupped her chin, "don't look away. Look at me."

Alison raised her head and did as she was told, she looked up to Emily's face, examined all her favorite spots to kiss: behind her ear, the bas of her throat, her cheeks, her perfect lips. Then she looked up into Emily's eyes and lost herself completely. She seen the love and their memories together and their dreams they had about one another, with each other. Ali looked and stared and she seen. She seen the beauty that was completely Emily Fields and while she was stuck in a trance, her head moved forward, their eyes locked until their foreheads met.

Emily smiled lightly and slipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out her phone. Ali was so caught up she didn't realize what Emily was doing until she heard the sound of the shutter. And even then she couldn't rip her eyes away. They smiled back and there was another click. She leaned forward and kissed Emily square on the lips, a third click sounded and Ali pulled away.

She had barely touched her lips to Emily's yet she was already breathless.

"You know Em, I didn't think you were into that sort of thing but we could always go back upstairs to my room, I have a camera if you want to film us.

"Ha. Ha Alison." Em smiled, shaking her head and pulled the pictures up on her phone.

"Ali, do you want to know why it doesn't matter what we say to each other at this point? Or why even if this was a competition, we'd both be winning?"

Ali nodded. Emily showed Alison the first two pictures and in them Ali saw the way she looked when she was looking at Emily. She looked at the way Emily was looking back her. Two girls and the same look. One look. And Alison understood what Emily was trying to prove. It was one love, _their _love.

Emily smiled when she seen the realization hit Alison. She pointed to the pictures, showing Ali the third one of them kissing and back to the first one, where their heads were bowed, foreheads touching and smiles soft on their faces.

"_This, _this is why it'll always be a tie. If we didn't have words, or ways to communicate verbally or on paper, it wouldn't matter. We have this. We will always have this. I don't care if you say 'Emily, I love you like a fat kid loves cake' because this will always be enough, more than enough. Alison, the way we you look at me, the way we look at each other…that beats anything Nicolas Sparks could write, our love is real."

Alison nodded and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, "I love you Emily Fields."

Emily kissed Alison deeply, passionately, "I love you Alison DiLaurentis."

# # # # # # #

_A few hours later_

"Emily, I can't believe I'm getting ready again! I should've left when I had the chance. You are so bad."

"What was it you said to me earlier? Misbehave or behave, it doesn't matter anyways. You can't resist me."

Ali laughed, "okay, fine, you got me there. But seriously, you know that this will only make me come home later for date night?"

"It's okay, we'll skip the movies."

"We can't skip the movies, that's the whole point!"

"Fine, we'll skip dinner," then she smiled and added, "I can eat you instead."

Ali nearly choked, scrambling around her room to find her clothes that Emily had thrown all over the place. "Emily! Woah, since when did you become so…so, just stop it. You're worse than me and Hanna, _combined._"

"Haha, don't lie, I know you love it."

"Okay, fine I do, but…hey where are my underwear?"

Emily smirked then looked guilty, "you might need to find new ones?"

"Why, where are the ones I just had?"

Emily shrugged and pulled her hand from under the covers, "I may have ripped them."

Ali laughed, "geez, Em, that's like the third pair, you know how expensive Victoria's Secret is? That's her god damn secret: what a rip off their prices can be!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I guess I can't help it sometimes."

Emily looked embarrassed but Ali pulled on a new pair and got dressed again, "it's okay, but you're buying me new ones this time."

"Deal. So where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, when I talked to Paige she agreed only if she got to pick. So I guess it's up to her."

A look crossed Emily's face and Ali laughed, "Is that worry? Don't worry Em, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to tell if she wants to meet in the middle of nowhere to kill me and hide the body."

"Not funny, and it's not that. I know Paige won't hurt you. I would just like to know where my girlfriend is at all times."

"Oh well as soon as she tells me where she wants to go, I'll text you."

"Okay, um, do you need to call her, how do you know she's free today?"

"Oh, yeah, I just assumed I could go down to her house and…yeah, what's her number? I'll call her myself."

Emily gave Ali her ex's number and got up to get dressed stepping out to call Hanna and give Ali some space.

"Hello? Paige, hi, yes, this is Alison."

"Oh, you have my number?"

"Um yeah, I got it from Em."

"Okay."

"Listen, I know it's real short notice, but I was just thinking about what I said to you at Prom and was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today? I can pick you up or meet you wherever you want, it's my treat remember?"

"Uh huh, well I guess I'm not busy. Um is Emily coming with you?"

"No, she's gonna go out with Hanna. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask her not to come, this is kind of awkward enough."

"Yeah, so where should I meet you?"

"Um, the place I usually go is closed on Sundays, so just meet me at Joe's Grill on..."

"Weston Lane?"

"Yeah, I didn't many people knew about that place. But then again you are…"

"Alison DiLaurentis. I know who I am Paige, I don't need people to keep saying that like I'm cursed okay?"

Paige went silent. "Um yeah, I'm sorry, it's just weird talking to you on the phone, it's weird talking to you period, so let me apologize in advance for just now and all the other times I may seem abrasive later.

Ali sighed, knowing that what Paige was doing couldn't be very comfortable or easy for her. "Yeah, it's okay. I understand…I will meet you there in what? An hour then?"

"I'm dressed, I can leave now, unless you need some time?"

"No, that's perfect, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah, bye."

As soon as the line went dead Ali sighed and her shoulders slumped, that was really awkward, but she knew she had to make these amends. For herself and more importantly for Emily.

Emily walked in as Ali hung up her cell and wrapped her arms, resting her chin on Ali's shoulder.

Ali sighed, placing her hands over Em's. "Em, do you think she'll forgive me?"

Em breathed in deeply, letting Ali fill her nostrils, "I know Paige didn't like you, A LOT. She didn't tell me what happened between you two, she never said flatly that she hated you, but whatever you did or said to her really shook her up then. But she's a different person now, you both are, so she may not forgive you right now or tomorrow, but I know she'll accept your apology and at least try. She's a good person Ali, and so are you."

"Sooo, that's a fat maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well that's better than a 'hell no,' so I guess I better go and get this over with then, did you get a hold of Hanna?"

"Yeah she's gonna pick me up in 20 minutes and we're going to go shopping."

"Haha typical, what is she shopping for this time? God, I hope she know how small the places can be in New York, I bet her whole room is going to be transformed into a closet, so what is she getting this time?"

Em paused, "we're going to shop for our graduation dresses."

A heavy feeling sank in Ali's stomach. Her and Em worked it all out, they would stay in Rosewood almost all summer while Ali got her GED and the five of them could have their last summer together before leaving and then near the end of August, before school started, they'd move to California together.

Em felt the shift in Ali's body and kissed her shoulder, "hey, I know you want to bet there on stage with us, but you have to do what you have to do and get your diploma another way, it's not your fault Ali that A took this away from you."

"I know, but it has always been the five of us you know? We did everything together and I just thought graduation would be one of those things."

Em spun her around and looked at her, "we're all still going to be there okay, and the girls are just happy that you won't have to go to an adult school for another year, thank God you're smart."

Ali laughed, "yeah, thank God for allowing me to sit and cheer for you all."

"Damn right, and you better be the loudest one."

Ali smirked, "Em, you already know how loud I can be." And Emily didn't miss the innuendo there.

"Ali you better go before I keep you here and not let you leave."

"Okay okay, I wasn't planning on staying anyway, Hanna has seen enough."

Ali made her way downstairs and Em followed, kissing her at the door of her car. Before Ali got in, Em held the door open and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "Ali?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot, we're going to Joe's Grill out on Weston Lane. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Oh, good, but it's not that, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you for doing this."

Ali was surprised but then climbed in her car, "thanks Em, I know it means a lot to you too. I just don't want there to be a reason for any awkwardness when you guys are out there in that pool. No one messes with my mermaid."

Em smiled, loving her nickname.

"Alright, now get outta here so you can come home faster."

"Yes, m'am. Does that mean you'll have a surprise waiting for me?"

"Maybe, but you're going to have to wait to find out."

"Tease." And Ali drove off.

# # # # # # #

Ali and Paige had been at Joe's Grill for a little over an hour, eating appetizers and drinking lemonade, but mostly just talking before ordering actual food. It was awkward trying to start the conversation let along slip in the 'I'm sorry I tormented you and made your life hell, but I'm better now, please forgive me?'

But Ali managed to do it anyways, not in those exact words, but she did. Ali poured it all out while Paige sat back in the booth, taking it all in and eating fries. Alison spoke from the heart and said everything that Paige deserved to hear. It was hard from them both, Paige McCullers shed tears saltier that her fries for the way Ali had teased her even then about her feelings for Emily.

She sat in silence, wrapping her mind around the fact that Alison was apologizing to her and even more shocking, that Paige knew that although maybe not anytime soon, that she would forgive her.

"Paige, I know I've been rambling on for a while, but you haven't really said much, and I just want you to know that I'm not that girl, I'm not that evil bitch anymore. I didn't want to be then, and I won't be ever again. I am just really sorry for the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that and I know that for the next four years, we'll be seeing each other a lot so it only seems right to bury the hatchet now."

Paige nodded in agreement. "So say Emily didn't go to Pacific like me, then you would let me live the rest of my life not liking you, almost completely hating you for the way you used to make me feel?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I've made amends to a lot of people already but not all of them and I, nor Emily, would let me leave without saying sorry to _everyone _that I've hurt. That includes you. And honestly, no matter how hard of a time you will have believing this, but," Ali spoke slowly as if the words pained her, "I think that maybe in a year or two, with you being around Em a lot for school and me well being with her, I think that maybe we could actually," Ali kept throwing in extra words to slow down what she was about to say.

Paige caught on quickly, "Wait are you suggesting that we might actually have the slight possibility of being able to stand one another? Listen I'm not mad at Em for breaking up with me, I get it, but why would you want to be around me more than what is absolutely necessary? To rub it in that Emily chose you…again?"

Ali rolled her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head, "of course not, I actually had the impression that somehow the three of us would be"

"Friends? Are you serious? Or did you bump your head on the way over here? You and I friends? Yeah, there more chances of a pig learning to fly than that Alison."

"Why would you say that? Other than the bitchy me you knew, we really don't know anything abot each other."

"Yeah, well even if I agree with you on that one, we don't even have anything in common."

Just then the waiter that always worked that booth walked over and smiled placing a special order of a grilled chicken breast sandwich, extra cheese, tomatoes on the side, with avocados, no crust and a side of curly fries. "I see you didn't order yet, so I had the cook make you the usual."

He placed it down and at the same time, both Ali and Paige said 'thank you' and reached for the plate. They stopped when they realized their response was echoed by the girl sitting across from them and the waiter, James looked between them.

He stood and stared between the two while they gave questioning looks at one another. "Oh it's you…and you. I- I'll go bring another one." And he left to the kitchen, both girls still staring in disbelief at one another and then breaking out in an uneven laughter.

Paige was still laughing lightly when Ali reached and popped a curly fry in her mouth, "nothing in common, huh?"

"Haha yeah, I guess we just have 'the usual' in common?"

Ali laughed genuinely this time and when Paige reached for a fry, Ali pretended to smack her hand away, "hey back off McCullers, you heard James, he'll bring yours out in a little bit."

Paige laughed, "Mine, no I think you're eating _my _fries and he went back to get _yours, _DiLaurentis."

Ali smiled and reached to grab the ketchup, "Uh huh, okay fine, we go halves on the fries for now and halves on the ones that come out and you can have this burger, I can wait."

Paige laughed and shrugged, agreeing in silence as she reached for the bottle and squirted ketchup over the fries she claimed as her half.

Ali smiled and took the ketchup and did the same to her half, "Em hates when I do this, I think it's just convenient sometimes, and I find it funny that the girls say I'm more of a clean fry eater, you know a dip in the ketchup cup kind of girl. But nope, I like it messy sometimes, because why not? Before, well I guess this, Hanna was the only person I could share fries with, so thanks McCullers."

Paige laughed and shook her head, "Okay, so maybe this might work. Maybe."

Ali had a twinkle in her eye; she felt triumphant and couldn't wait to tell Emily how well this went.

"Maybe sounds better than hell no." Ali laughed, remembering that she had said those same words earlier to Emily.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Paige actually relaxed her body for the first time since that night started and she actually felt herself forgiving the blonde. She pictured being close with Emily again, but as friends, and it was surprising again to find herself being okay with imagining Ali their too. All three of them going out to eat as friends and maybe telling Emily about this

Then the rest of their food came out and after splitting those fries too, she told Ali, "Okay well now that we figured we have this," she gestured at the restaurant and the booth, "in common, that makes it mandatory for us to share how we found this little hole in the wall and why this plate here, is our 'usual.'" Ali smiled and sent Em a quick message.

_Things are going well, I can't wait to tell you; send me pics if you find a dress. Be home soon! xoxo Ali_

"Haha okay, it's a deal, but first I need to order a shake, you want one?"

"You kidding, you're paying, so heck yes I do."

"Okay, I'll just go to the counter and order, it's probably faster, what flavor?"

And again, at the same time, this strange pairing of two girls who nearly hated each other, who had a turn at torturing one another, laughed in each other's company as they said the same thing yet again, "chocolate."

Ali stood at the counter and checked her phone.

Emily- _Ali, I'm so glad that you guys are tearing at each other's throats, lol. Well, Hanna and I are finishing up, she'll drop me off at your house. But I'm gonna stop by Victoria's Secret and get you a little surprise for when you get home.;)_

Ali blushed and texted Em back quickly. She returned to the table and set the shakes down. "Okay, so who is telling their story first?"

Paige laughed and volunteered to go first.

Ali listened and was glad that she had decided to do this. Maybe the two of them _could _be friends. She listened and genuinely laughed and before it was her turn she thought, _maybe this won't be such a long night after all. _

And the same time Paige sat and thought to herself, _alright DiLaurentis, I'll give you a second shot. And maybe this won't be so bad._

_*****Hello my lovelies, thank you for your support and understanding about my whole family situation. I appreciate the patience and of course your kind words in some of the reviews you've left for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would've written more with the Paige and Ali "date" but I have other things planned for them down the road. ;) **_

_**Leave reviews and what you thought down below pleeeeease? What did you think about Prom in the last chapter? Emison in the beginning of this one? Cute or what? And what about this Paige and Alison friendship? I'd love to hear feedback and suggestions. I know it seemed kind of easy, but when things have been complicated for so long, ease is welcomed.**_

_**Also I will most likely only be able to update on the weekends because of school, my goal is one chapter and 1 one-shot each weekend, I hope you understand? That next one-shot is coming! Maybe Wednesday night? I promise, I'm just slow, also next weekend, I want to start sharing my new story Orange is the New Emily, maybe after a few chapters are done.**_

_**So, that's it for now folks, just a little update on my plans, I hope you enjoyed, I'll be back when I can. In the meantime, keep me sane, and review, review, review. It gives me something other than just college stuff to look forward to.**_

_**Kisses, Lina**_

_Next Chapter: The Last Sleepover_


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN: I want to apologize in advance for taking a **__**very**__** long time to update this story as well as upload my newer ones and continue with the prompts. And excuse me for sounding like a broken record, but my excuse? College. I have had exams and being an engineer major is tough and time consuming and I've been focusing on getting my grades to where I want them. Unfortunately, for my "funner" side and all of you, that means my fanfic writing has to go on the backburner sometimes.**_

_**Well, that's a little peek into my "personal" life, so I'm also going to apologize if this chapter is the only thing you hear from me this weekend.**_

_**Now, getting to some of the funner things of this AN, to the guest who asked to marry them, sure lol, I'm available, but let's try just a date first? Lol. If I knew I writing my writing had that effect on people, well, maybe I wouldn't be single?**_

_**And to all the guests who reviewed on my most recent one-shot, I will try to incorporate a part two to Take A Seat in my weekend schedule, you've given me great ideas. And without further ado, please enjoy this :)**_

_**Ooops one more thing, there's been a chapter change, I pushed their "last" sleepover to the next chapter, but I hope you'll still like this one.**_

_Chapter 35: Closed Chapter_

"Alright, there, I made you breakfast in bed, now you owe me Ali." Em plopped next to Ali on her bed after finishing washing the dishes downstairs.

Yesterday, Ali had gone out for lunch with Paige and although Ali said things went well, that night, the two of them didn't do much talking, and part of that was due to Em's little gift she had bought for Ali when she and Hanna went to the mall.

Ali wanted to tell Em everything, but something about last night had sparked something inside of her and she felt like she couldn't. Suddenly Ali remembered how she and Paige had tried and finally put aside their differences and had a normal conversation. But that was the thing, Ali was supposed to resent Paige then, she should have told Paige to stay away from her Emily and that even in college, she was not allowed "alone" time with her mermaid. Ali didn't feel those feelings then, because she mainly planned the lunch in order to make Emily happy, but now, she felt them. She laughed at herself for thinking that she could be friends with Paige, other than what they ordered; Ali had nothing else in common with the girl. Emily was going to be the only thing connecting them and Ali shuddered at the idea of sharing Em with someone who had essentially had her first.

"Ali, hey, are you listening to me? I want to know how lunch was yesterday." Then it was like a gasket had been blown in Ali and she couldn't retain herself.

"Why? Why does it matter?! Do you need to know every detail so you can be sure that I didn't say anything rude to your ex-girlfriend? Geez, can you just give it a rest Em?"

The instant she stopped speaking, Ali instantly regretted it. She felt like a stone was dropped in her stomach and something gnawed at her from the inside out.

Emily didn't react the way Ali expected, the way she thought she deserved, instead, sat up in her bed and reach for Ali's hand but then retreated. "Hey, where's this coming from, did-did I do something wrong?"

Great, Ali felt like an even bigger jerk because instead of getting mad at her, Em just blamed herself. Ali felt like she could cry, crawl into a small ball, hate herself and cry into her arms.

Ali remained silent and Em felt nervous panic overwhelm her, "Alison please tell me what's wrong. Let me fix it."

Ali took a deep breath and shut her eyes, she couldn't even comprehend her feelings, let alone explain them to Emily.

"Wait, Ali, did Paige do something? Did she say something to you? Because if she so much as-"

"Em, sit down." Emily had gotten up and balled her fists at her sides. She knew Ali had come to terms with changing for the better, of forgetting and trying to rid herself of the person she was. Any reminder of that Alison hurt her more than she could bear, and if Paige thought that bringing that up was going to fly by her, she was wrong.

But Emily scrunched her eyebrows and silently obeyed, and this time she didn't pull her hand away as she reached forward and grabbed Ali's in her own. "Ali, baby, talk to me. Please."

"Did you really love her?" Ali blurted out before she knew it. She said it as if she had been holding it in the entire morning.

"What?" Emily was caught off guard and 'what' was the only sensible word that came from her mouth.

"Em, did you really love Paige?" Ali kept her gaze on the sheets around her, not daring to look at the pained and confused expression that she knew Em would be wearing.

"Ali, why are you asking that? I love you, I –"

"Emily, please just answer the question." Ali lifted her gaze and met Em's eyes. But Emily saw the same painful expression Ali wore when she was still trying to win her back, "Em, I need to know, so please just tell me. I – I can handle it." But Ali had no assurance that that was true.

"Okay, but you have to tell me where this is coming from. You want to know if I loved her, yes. Yes I did love her." Ali nodded and looked down again. Emily wasn't done though, she cautiously reached for Ali's face and lifted her chin, "I loved Paige Ali, I loved her for being there for me when I needed her, I loved her for who I was when I was around her, and I thought I loved her enough that one day I'd be spending forever with her."

Alison felt daggers thrown at her chest and she had a hard time keeping her composure. She wanted to get up and leave, but Em had a strong hold on her, not only because her soft hand was cupping her face, but physically it hurt to be away from Emily. In every way imaginable, Alison couldn't stay away, not unless it was what Emily wanted. A single tear spilled from her eye and fell into Em's hand.

"Alison, don't look away from me please, look at me." Em's words compelled Ali to obey and again she found herself facing those brown eyes. "I thought I loved Paige in the same way that she loved me. But I didn't Ali, I couldn't. I realized when it was a little too late to keep feelings from getting hurt that anyone I was with after I met you was a substitute for the love I thought I deserved, but I only wanted you, I still only want you and I know I always will. I thought I wanted to love Paige the way she wanted, and for a while I made myself believe that the way I loved her was the same, but it just got to a point where I couldn't lie to myself anymore, and I couldn't lie to her anymore, the longer I held on to that, the more I knew it would hurt. So yes Ali, I loved her, but I didn't realize that that love was more like for a best friend or sister until a while later." Em took a deep breath and searched Ali's face for a sign, anything, but nothing yet, just hurt and pain and an expression Em couldn't place. "Alison, I love you okay, always have and nothing is going to change that, I want to be with you and you only. Paige was just a chapter in my life, but that chapter is over, it's closed and now I have the rest of my book to write and I'm writing it with you, until the very end. The happily ever after and whatever comes after that."

Ali nodded, it was what she was hoped to hear, that Emily wasn't in love with Paige, but it still hurt knowing that Em had loved someone, and other someone's before her.

"Ali, please say something. You're killing me here."

"So you loved her once, but what happens when you're in college with her and you spend that time with her again, you might learn to love her the way she wants."

Em was getting tired of this conversation and fast. "Ali, Paige and I are over, we're just friends now, I can never love her more than for a friend, why do you keeping saying things like this?" Then it hit Em, "Ali, are you ready to call it quits?"

Em's voice rose in volume, but shrunk in confidence. Ali cursed herself again.

"Em, no, it's just, I just, I'm scared okay? I guess I'm scared and I'm jealous and I'm, I- I don't know okay? I'm just upset!" Ali ripped her gaze away and looked up at the ceiling, hoping the tears wouldn't fall.

It was new side to Ali that even Emily didn't know how to handle. "Scared, Ali what could you be scared of?"

Alison took a deep breath and gathered herself as best she could, "Well I am scared Emily, I'm scared of losing you."

"Ali," Em said in earnest, crawling in the bed so that she sat on her knees right in front of Alison, "you will never lose me. The way the sky never loses the sun or the moon or the stars, Alison, there is _no way_ you will _ever _lose me."

Ali smiled weakly, "I didn't want to go on that lunch date for myself, I did it for you, I did it only for you. I hated Paige, I hated knowing that her hands were once laced in yours before mine, that her lips got to taste yours, I still hate knowing she heard you tell her that you loved her, but yesterday, I hated that I couldn't bring myself to hate her more.

I still don't really like her for knowing what she did to you, and for you eventually forgiving her. But she didn't give me anymore reasons to despise than that, and now that those feelings are dissipating, I don't know what that means, where that leaves me. I could see why you two were, together for so long, she's not that bad" the pain rippled through her voice, but she continued, "At first I thought that maybe we could be friends, but we only had a handful of things in common, it was more like hanging out with a lesser version of you, the things she liked and the way she acted, it made sense why you two...I just, I don't want to keep marking my territory in the future if her old feelings for you start coming back."

Emily smiled, "Oh, but I thought you liked marking me up?" A playful smirk played on her face and Ali tried to maintain a serious face, "Em, you know what I mean."

"I do, but Ali, are you doubting my love for you? There is no competition, and there never will be. You are mine, and I am fully, 100%, irrevocably, yours. I only have eyes for you, I will not love another person the way I love you, expect maybe our kids, but I will not fall in love with anyone else, ever. I fell for you hard and everyday we're together, I still feel like I'm falling. Falling next to you, with you, into you and above all else, in love with you. No one can ever pick me up out of the- the abyss of Alison I'm in, okay."

Ali laughed, " "the abyss of Alison," well that was clever. I'm sure Spencer would be proud" She smiled weakly and wiped her face from tears, "Em, I'm sorry, I just, I still don't like the idea of you and Paige-"

"No, there is no me and Paige….there is one school and then there are two swimmers, two _friends_. Two different people who shared a past, will be around in each other's lives for four years, but will not share a future. My future is with you Alison, only you. You don't have to spend any time with Paige if you don't want, not even when we're in college, I'm not forcing you to like her or for all of us to hang out, but it was nice that you wanted to make amends, even if it was only for me."

Ali smiled again, why did she ever worry at all? Ali sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry Em," she grumbled, "I didn't mean to ruin the morning, you made me breakfast and we had a great night, I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm stupid and I can't believe I was getting jealous and worried. Forgive me?" Ali peeped an eye out from under her arm and smiled at Emily sweetly.

Em bounced up on her knees and when she repositioned herself, she was on all fours, hovering over Alison in a way that Ali was completely caged in by Em's body. Emily leaned forward, waited for Ali's arms to drop and moved in closer until their noses almost touched and she whispered, "Apology accepted, but the next time you want to doubt how much I love you, there will be consequences Miss DiLaurentis." Em's breath was hot and it ghosted over Ali's mouth until Alison had to close her eyes and focus on how to breathe.

"Okay," Ali could barely get the word out, she sounded desperate. This dominant Em was such a turn on, Ali could barely control herself.

Em could tell how vulnerable Ali was right now and decided to take things further. "Okay what?" Em's voice was harsh and her hand shot up to hold Ali's neck in place, tight enough to cause Ali to gasp in shock, but not tight to the point where it brought her any pain.

"Yes, Emily. God yes, I will never doubt how much you love me, again. I love you."

Em smirked and attacked Ali's mouth hungrily, running her tongue across her bottom lip until access was granted. Ali lay in shock for a second until her body responded and started to kiss back. Her hands made their way from under her to tangle in Em's hair the way she wanted, but Emily pulled away, her eyes black with lust and shook her head. "No, Ali, you don't get to touch me. Not until I say, or unless I let you. After today, you won't think of doubting the way I love you, you won't mention Paige like that because she means nothing to me that way. You will not think of me being with anyone else other than you, understood?" Emily practically growled and Ali shifted where she was, heat pooling between her legs uncomfortably.

"Yes." She managed to whisper. But Em looked dissatisfied, "yes what?"

Alison gulped and bit her lip, she wasn't getting out of bed anytime soon, and that was for certain, so she held her lip in her mouth and decided to drag their time in bed out as long as she could.

Ali smirked playfully and Em caught on, "Alison, I think you like being punished. I think you like when I'm rough, don't you?" Em hovered over her and Ali could feel nothing but heat between them.

"Answer me, or I'll tie you up and leave you here until later."

Ali gulped, _where had her sweet and soft, innocent Emily gone? _Not that Ali was missing the sweet Em that bad right now anyways.

"I'm not interested in playing games Ali, but if that's what you want…" Em started to get off the bed.

"No, no I don't. I understand Emily, I understand, and fuck, yes I love when you're rough like this and you punish me. Punish me right now please, do it Em."

Em smirked and gripped both of Ali's wrists in her hand and pushed them above her head, Em's other hand trailing its fingers across Ali's neck. "Do what Alison, tell me exactly what you want and how you want it."

Ali wanted to reach out grab Em but she knew the rules, so she gripped the pillow above her head and using her elbows to lift her body up so her mouth was at Em's ear, she whispered, "Fuck me Em. Nice and slow until I'm begging."

"You like to beg for it, don't you?" Em growled and her own arousal was reaching new heights, her grip on Ali's wrists becoming impossibly tighter, trying to hold back and maintain control as long as she possibly could. She loved when Ali succumbed to her and let her do what she wanted, it was so different from what she was used to, but Em's libido was still raging from the night before, and she just had a little lace number to thank for that.

Ali smiled playfully and licked her lips, nodding sheepishly.

"Say it out loud Alison." Ali shivered when Em said her full name with so much force and authority.

"I- I- I like when you make me beg, Emily. Jesus, make me beg for it, I'm sorry."

Em was about to start her ministrations on Ali when her phone started to ring and someone began knocking on the door downstairs. "Shit, I forgot I told Hanna to come over, I'll be back, don't you dare move."

Ali nodded silently but brought her hands down to pull her shirt down. It had ridden up her stomach and laying there without Em hovering over her made her midsection cold. Em noticed Ali's movement and stopped dead in her tracks before she got through her door. When Ali met her eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh, shit."

"That's right Ali, I told you not to move, now that you didn't listen, I have to make sure you won't do it again while I get rid of Hanna."

Ali swallowed, not entirely sure what Em had in mind. Emily walked to her closet, and reached in the back for something very specific. She pulled her arm back with a thin silk black tie. It was one she wore when she catered for an event at work. She smiled, silently patting herself on the back for one, not throwing it away, and two, remembering that she still had it back there. She walked over to Ali and motioned for the blonde to put her hands back where they were supposed to be and Ali obliged silently.

Em leaned down and grabbed Ali's wrists gently, trailing her hands along the length of her arms with her other hand and within seconds, Ali had her wrists bond together, tied to the bed frame. She tugged gently, but the knot was strong and true and Ali shifted in anticipation. Emily looked down and smirked and straddled Ali's waist, giving her a slight nudge against her waist as she slipped her hands under Ali's shirt and slowly started to lift it up Alison's torso.

"Were you trying to hide from me Ali?"

Ali shook her head and when Em stopped moving to give her a look of skepticism, Ali quickly nodded. Em tilted her head and dug her nails into Ali's flesh softly, eliciting a small hiss of pain and pleasure from the blonde.

When Em had Ali's shirt bunched up around her chest, Em shook her head, "now you're lying to me Ali? What a shame." Em leaned down and flicked her tongue in between the valley of Alison's breasts, chuckling as Ali bucked her hips in response. "Ali," Em near growled, "you never have to hide from me, ever." This time Emily's voice was soft and her breath caressed Ali's skin. Ali squirmed under her and pulled against the tie that had her hands trapped, preventing her from reaching out and touching the smooth caramel skin that was hovering above her. Em continued to leave small kisses around Ali's chest and up higher into the crook of her neck and when Ali thought that their lips might clash again, Hanna could be heard knocking louder than before. Em chuckled, watching how Ali's body lifted from the bed in an attempt to make body contact.

Em laughed, "not yet, let me get rid of our friend first." Em got up but before she took another step, she lifted Ali's shirt higher until it was above her chest and bunched up around her eyes, temporarily blindfolding her. Ali groaned and Emily leaned into her ear, "so you're surprised when I come back." Ali could hear the soft padding of Em's feet as she walked out and heard a laugh as her girlfriend called to her, "don't go anywhere."

When Em was gone, Ali was left, tied and blindfolded and half naked on Em's bed. It was thrilling and nerve-racking for Ali to have such little control, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't such a huge turn on. Being like this, Ali's other senses went into overdrive and she could smell the sweet scent Em left behind, she could feel the cool breeze in the room blow gently over her exposed skin and if she relaxed a little more, she could hear the sound of Em and Hanna talking downstairs:

"Hey, so are you ready to go? I was thinking that you could bring Ali if you want since if you don't you'll just be ignoring me and texting her anyways."

"Actually Han, I –"

"No, no, Emily Fields, don't you actually Han, me. I told you a while ago, like daaaays in advance that I was reserving you for the day. What the hell could you possibly have planned today?"

"I-I-nothing, just something came up."

"Uh huh, sure, don't you mean someone?" Hanna looked around and seen all the freshly washed dishes beside the sink.

Em seen what Hanna was insinuating next but couldn't form any words.

"Em, where's Ali, I know she's not home because Jason is home…she's upstairs isn't she? Jeez, can't you two give it a rest? Alison! Ali! Hey, I'm coming up so you better be covered, I don't care either way, but please, at least a robe." Hanna tried to push past Emily to the stairs but EM blocked the stairway with her body.

"Hanna, I'm warning you, leave us alone for a few hours and we can all go shopping."

"No, Em, I'm dragging Ali outta that bed and bring her ass with me, move."

Emily laughed, "You can't possibly think you can get through me?"

Hanna lifted her chin, "I can try Goliath."

"Oh, so that would make you David? So David, where's your stone? You got a slingshot in that handbag?"

Hanna laughed, "Fine Em, let me at least say hi, she can hide behind a blanket if she wants, I haven't seen Ali in days, you have her on sexual house arrest."

Em rolled her eyes and grabbed Hanna's waist as the blonde tried to make a move upstairs.

"Hanna, you can't go up there, Ali wouldn't really be able to cover herself."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

Em blushed furiously, waiting nervously as Hanna pieced it all together. Then it hit her. "Oh my god, EMILY! You kinky girl you, do you have Ali tied up or something? Wow she wasn't kidding when she said-" But Hanna soon stopped, practically feeling the heat from Em's face.

"Hanna," Em groaned, "please just give us a minute."

"Just a minute? That's all it takes? Not from what Ali has been telling me, hahaha okay okay, Emily stop already, it looks like you're face is going to explode, I'll be back sometime around 3, is that enough time?"

Em didn't want to nod or say no, so she just weakly smiled, and started to usher Hanna from her house, "yeah whatever Han, just wait for me to call you, okay, no more surprises."

Hanna laughed and started walking towards the front door, stopping to whisper in Em's ear, "Go get her tiger."

"Hanna," Em groaned, "shut the hell up."

"Hahaha, I can't believe you of all people Em, you little sex freak, I guess all Ali's stories are true."

"Wait what? What stories, Hanna! What has she told you?"

"Nothing Em," Hanna was at her car, "just don't leave too many marks."

Em waited until Hanna's car was out of view before closing and locking her door.

She walked slowly up the stairs, slipping quietly into her room. Ali didn't hear Em coming so when she suddenly felt a body thrown above her, she gasped, "Shit, Em! You scared me."

Em laughed and kissed Ali's mouth, "I'll do more than scare you Ali. You should be so scared of me right now. I'm adding to your punishment."

Ali swallowed, feeling herself growing wet. She had no idea what more punishment meant for her, but if it was from Em, she knew she would be enjoying it.

Ali couldn't see Em holding her body weight above her, but she could feel Em's brown eyes scanning her body, eating her in with her warm eyes.

Em placed her hand on Ali's neck and brought her tongue to the base of her throat, making a path up to her ear, where she bit on her earlobe. "You told Hanna about what we do in bed." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation, and then Ali realized it was the reason Em was adding to her punishment.

"Alison, I'm going to fuck you now. Tell me exactly how you want it or else I won't stop. When you think I'm done, think again, when you want to stop, I'll keep going, when your body is still shaking, I'm going to drive you wild again."

Ali whimpered and nodded, "please, Em, touch me. Let me see you."

Em moved her hands to Ali's shirt and pushed it all the way up, stopping as it bunched around her bind wrists. Ali bit her lip and stared into Em's eyes which were black with lust and desire.

"Touch me Em, please, I can't-"

Em cut her off with her lips, kissing the rest of Ali's words away.

"With what? My hands?" Em brought her hand to cup Ali's sex and gripped her hard, Ali bucking her hips wildly, "yessss."

"My lips?" Em sucked hard on Ali's pulse point and then licked the reddened spot with her tongue.

Ali closed her eyes and held her lips between her teeth, nodded silently.

"Good Ali, good. After today you won't tell anyone about us and what we do in each other's beds, and you won't doubt how I feel for you again." Em said it with assurance and got up letting Ali watch as she stripped down to her bra and matching panties.

Ali watched anxiously, clamping her legs together tightly only to have Em spread them open roughly and place her body in between them, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pulling down so that Ali was completely naked from the waist down.

Em looked up at Ali through her legs and smirked, "already so wet, it this for me?"

"Yes, Em, only you."

"Good girl," and without warning, Em ran her tongue along the length of Ali's opening, using her hands to keep Ali pinned to the bed and her legs open. Em pulled away, "I want you screaming my name when I'm done making you cum for the first time. Only my name."

Emily lapped at Ali again, stopping to gently bite at Ali's clit. The bite to Ali's sensitive bundle of nerves made pain and pleasure shoot through her body and on her own accord, she clamped her lags around Em's head, trying to hold her there, "oh, fuck!"

Em stopped moved up Ali's body, resting her entire body weight on Ali's moaning as their breasts were flush against each other's.

"Ali, I hope you had enough to eat, because it's going to be a long day for you."

_Oh shit. _Ali cussed again, this time silently and lifted her hips to meet Em's.

Em bit her shoulder and her hands dug into her waist. Ali kept her lip in between her teeth and let Em finish her off.

Before 3 o'clock rolled around, Ali thought that maybe it was so bad getting in trouble with Em. _I might just have to misbehave more often._

_*****Okay, so this is a relatively short chapter, it's a filler chapter for me because the next one is still being worked on, and I know I didn't get into the" juicy" details that so many of us enjoy, but hopefully I'll make up for that in my next one-shots. Btw let me know if you guys are liking those? I know some wanted my last one to be a two shot? Should I add a second part? Let me know…and I have no clue when I'll be available again to write them up, I took an important chunk out of my day just to write this, so again, my apologies. **_

_**Also I know the whole Paige and Ali dynamic is still a little sketchy, but I hope you'll be open-minded about where that particular story line is headed?**_

_**Dominant Emily? Who doesn't love her that way? Lol, enough said…unless I start my own 50 Shades of Emison? Haha tell me what you think about that! "Miss Fields will see you now." Ooo that has a nice ring to it.**_

_**Okay, LAST THING: If I don't return today or this week, then I know for sure I'll be back the second week of March: spring break! Be patient guys, I haven't forgetten about you! And I can't wait to update regularly again D;**_

_**Kisses, Lina**_

_Next Chapter (for realsy this time lol): Chapter 36: The "Last" Sleepover_

_What would you like to see in this chapter? Suggestions for me to add?_


	36. Chapter 36

****AN: So I have a few days before I go back to school, and I'll bring you as much as I can, but bear with me in the meantime please?**

_Chapter 36: The "Last" Sleepover_

"Em, what time were we supposed to be at Spencer's house?"

Emily checked her phone and laughed, "Spence said 6 o'clock, so we got to get there about 30 minutes ago."

Alison grabbed Em's phone from her bed and smacked Em's arm playfully, "Em, c'mon, that's not funny, you know how Spencer is!"

"Calm down Ali, just be glad they didn't come over and yell as soon as we were like 5 minutes 'late'." Emily shrugged and went looking for her shoes under her bed, "besides, it's just all of us, it's not a party or anything so there shouldn't be an official time," air quoting the word time.

Ali shook her head and then stopped to look for her shirt; it was thrown clear across the room. She walked over to it, and pulled it over her head as a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, you're right Em, why _didn't _they come for us? Usually Hanna would be breaking down the door and Spencer and Aria would be taking turns phone tagging us. That's weird that they didn't bug at all."

A sly look crossed Emily's face and before she could wipe it away, Alison caught her. "Em," she said like a mother would say her child's name before a scolding, "what did you say to them?"

Em broke into a huge smile, "nothing Ali," and although she tried to hide the mischievous look, her eyes gave her away.

Ali crossed her arms over her now covered chest and raised her eyebrow, "_Emily."_

Em threw her hands up on either side of her head, feigning defeat, "okay, fine, fine, just…don't…look at me like that anymore. Geez, if looks could kill."

"Yeah, you'd probably be dead."

Emily laughed lightheartedly and shrugged again, "but really Ali, I have no clue what you're insinuating, I'm just as shocked as you are that they didn't come barging in on us…again."

Ali would've laughed with Emily on a normal basis, but this Em, the one that teases instead of being teased was someone still entirely new to Ali, it was going to take her some getting used to, but she was sure that she wasn't going to stop teasing Emily just because Emily was teasing her too.

"Okay, Em, if that's how you want to play…," Ali found her shoes and started walking towards the door, waiting for Emily to call out after her to wait. Ali walked slowly, but when she was almost to the door and Em still hadn't stopped her she walked even slower, not daring to turn around but felt Em's eyes on her nonetheless. She reached the door frame and waited a few more seconds before stepping a foot out of the doorframe. She quickly spun on her heels and faced Emily who was smirking widely.

"Ugh, how dare you?! Don't make that face at me Emily Fields, you were going to let me walk out of your room, and you weren't even going to try and stop me!"

Em shrugged and lifted her foot, "but my shoe was untied, I could've tripped." Em laughed, hoping to bring out the same response in Alison. But the blonde didn't budge quite yet.

"Not funny Em." Ali pouted and crossed her arms, giving in to the playfulness just a little bit.

"Okay Ali, maybe I would've let you walk out of my room," and Ali was just about to interrupt but Em held up her finger, "_BUT, _I was not," Em reached down to finish tying her shoe, "going to let you," she stood, "leave this house." Emily finished my placing her hands on her hips and staring sincerely into the sea that were Ali's eyes.

The look in those blue orbs softened and Ali huffed, she squinted her eyes and then her mouth curled at the corners in a hint of a smile.

"Hmm, I'd call your bluff, but your eyes always give you away."

Emily smiled, "yours do too, you know."

Ali bated her lashes, "well, you know what they say, the eyes are the doorway into the soul."

Em bit her lip and sighed, "you know just what to say all the time don't you?"

"No, don't change the subject; tell me, what did you tell the girls?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Emily."

"Nothing really, Ali, don't worry, I told them what needed to be said."

"Wait, you knew? This was your plan, to be late because…Emily, I can't believe you! Hah, you're worse than I am!"

"Am not! Besides, I knew that since we'd be spending the night, I wouldn't get much of you to myself, I- I just, ya know…"

"You just what?"

Em now turned a shade darker, a shade of red.

"Nothing."

"Stop saying that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so dammit."

"Oh, now you're my master? I have to obey you do I?"

"Something like that Em."

"Well Ali, prepare to be disappointed, you no longer always run the show. I like to be in charge sometimes to you know."

Ali smirked, and before Em seen her coming, Ali ran towards her at almost full speed and tackled Emily to the grounf "Oh I sure am starting to know that now."

"Ugh, dammit Ali, what was that for? You're crushing my lungs too."

Ali shifted and laughed, burying her face in the valley between Emily's chest.

"Ali wait, that tickles. Stop please."

"No, not until you say it, I like hearing you say it."

"Neverrrr!"

"You're such a child sometimes, now say it, or so help me God, I'm gonna tickle you Em."

Em bit her lip to keep her silenced and wiggled under the full weight of Alison's body. She shook her head and that was all Ali needed.

"One. Two….two and a half."

Em shook her head, but her eyes were wide with a childish fear.

"Fine, three!"

Alison straddled Em's hips and brought her hands to the brunette's abdomen, "Say it Em and I'll stop."

Emily's laughter filled the room and bounced from the walls, filling Alison's ears with the sweetest music she could imagine.

"Aliiiii! Stop, okay, mercy, mercy, I give, I'll say it!"

Ali stopped and looked down at Emily, her chest heaving, her eyes closed, lips parted as she panted.

"I'm waiting."

Em opened her eyes and beckoned Ali to come closer with her hand.

Ali leaned down closer until she was nose to nose to Emily. Their eyes locked and Ali reveled in the feel of Emily's labored breaths blowing over her face, caressing her skin.

Ali thought she might bring her lips to meet Em's but the thought went away when Em darted out her tongue and licked the tip of Ali's nose.

"Ew, Emily, what the hell?"

"Payback, this floor isn't as soft as you might have thought."

Ali wiped her nose on the shoulder of Em's shirt.

"Emily, we have four best friends waiting in a barn to start having a good time together as our last time being high schoolers. And the only thing standing in their way of having that good night together is us not being there, now if you will, please just tell me what I want to hear and we can go. Or I can tell Spencer that we won't make it, which will never happen, but until they drag us from your room, I can tie you to that bed and tickle you until they get here. But it's all up to you. You choose."

Em stopped, realizing that Ali was dead serious. "Okay fine! Damn, you don't play fair."

"Take me or leave me." Ali looked at Em, "And you're taking me, don't even think about playing like _that."_

"Never."

"Good, now tell me, we're already so late."

"Fine, I told Hanna that if we were late, don't call of look for us, we'd be there, just a little later."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you. Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I might have told Hanna that the reason we might me late involved me and you and the lack of clothes. And I didn't want to be interrupted."

"So you had planned from the start to get me in your bed before going over to Spencer's?"

"Maybe, why? I sure didn't hear you complaining."

"Oh and I'm still not complaining, it's just not something I imagine _you _doing."

"You can't imagine me wanting to make love to my girlfriend?"

Ali smiled, "make love? Em, I'm pretty sure people who make love don't say the things we were saying just a while ago."

Emily laughed, her face turning red, "fair enough, just don't tell the others, Hanna is the only one remotely comfortable with us, you know."

"Haha, no promises Emily, now can we go please? Your belt is digging into my waist."

"Okay, crybaby, let's go."

# # # # # #

"Great, you guys are finally here. Wow, that's like a new record for you guys. What, no multiple-"

"Hanna! Great to see you too! How's Caleb, oh look Aria, I like your boots."

Em walked in and walked right past Hanna and towards Aria, warding off the looks from Hanna and Spencer.

Ali met eyes with Hanna and sat beside her on the couch, "not a new record, we just started early."

Hanna snickered beside Ali and Spencer looked between the three girls, "Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing you want to know about Spence," Hanna replied, "trust me."

Emily looked back at Spencer and nodded, "yeah, it's nothing Spencer."

"Okay, well I just called David's, the Pizza will be here in 10 minutes," Aria piped from behind the speakers.

"Sounds great, besides, I'm hungry." Emily looked at Aria and smiled, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Really Em, but you just ate." Ali looked at Em, a dangerous and evil smile on her face.

Em stopped in her tracks and her face lit up like a stoplight. She looked between Hanna and Ali, both girls with a devious smile on their face, and tried to clear her throat, clearing choking on embarrassment.

Hanna coughed and Spencer looked at Emily, concern on her face. Aria was still oblivious to the whole thing as her back was turned to the stereo, trying to find the right music to play.

"Oh, really Em? What'd you have? Where'd you go? I know you said you've been wanting to try that new place down the street from the school." Aria looked at Emily, bright in the eyes with genuine curiosity.

Ali sat back deeper into the couch and smirked, "Oh Aria, I'm sure it's nothing you would like, sometimes Emily has, how you would say um, _certain tastes, _which I'm sure you wouldn't want to indulge in." Alison spoke coolly and with such ease that Em shifted her weight and made a move to sit, where her awkward standing would be less noticeable.

"Oh, so you ate too then?"

Ali looked at Hanna and then winked at Emily, "no, not this time, but I'm sure Em is gonna treat me soon."

Aria looked confusedly between Emily and Ali and then at Hanna who couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Hmm, okaaay, you guys are being funny. Anyways, what game are we going to play first?"

"Games? C'mon Ar, aren't we too old for these games?" Ali looked at Aria and then at the others. She realized that this was the exact spot where they all stayed just those years ago, when Ali went missing. So many memories flitted through her mind and another realization hit that since that night, all five of them hadn't really spent much time all together. All in one spot, all happy and –A free. It was something she shouldn't want to squander, "on second thought, you pick whatever you want to play first. It's been awhile."

Aria smiled, "okay, you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. This is kind of like our first big sleepover since well, the last one we had and after this week, it'll be our last one as high-schoolers."

"Yeah," said Spencer, "and I'm not sure how we'll all feel about this once we're off into the real world and in college."

"It'll be hard to schedule time for all of us to be together again," Emily's tome was sad. Even though Ali was going to enroll in the spring, and the two of them were going to be together still, she was still going to miss the others like crazy. She was the only child, and the rest of the girls have become part of her family that was once so small. She has three sisters and a beautiful girlfriend and it hurt to know that time was the factor that had to pull them apart.

Time was…is…the only constant thing in this world. Time moved whether you wanted it to or not. Emily realized this and a weight was placed in her heart, dragging it towards her stomach.

Hanna sat up straighter and looked at everyone, now sitting down somewhere and spoke up, "but we _are_ going to make time for each other right? We have too. I'm not losing you guys. All of us have to promise, right her and right now that no matter how crazy, hectic and busy our lives get, that we will make time for one another. We've all been through hell and back the past few years, and I'll be damned if you bitches don't help me get through the rest of my life. I need you guys." Hanna spoke strongly, but none of the girls, nor herself, could deny the wavering in it at the end.

Spencer looked at Hanna, "Han, that's hardly probable, maybe on holidays and birthdays. But think about how practical that's gonna be. We're all going separate ways, we'll all have separate agendas, different priorities…"

"Spence, why do you have to be like that? Stop using that big brain of yours for a second and think about what you're saying, we can't turn our backs on each other. We've shared too much, been through too much to grow distant, I won't allow it. You guys are my family."

"Yeah, but Em-"

"No Spencer, no buts, we will call each other when we can. And we're gonna answer. Not just on holidays of birthdays. At least once a week, we'll FaceTime, skype, group calls, whatever. We have to let each other know all the stupid little things we would talk about if we all in the same room together. I want to know how the weather was, send each other our outfits, we have to tell each other about our professors and how midterms are and what new food you just tried, the people you've met, we have to. Promise Spence."

Spencer shook her head, "easy for you to say Emily, one of us will be with you at all times. You know I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up being the most distant."

Ali would've been upset that Spencer was talking to Emily like that, but she knew Spencer well enough to know that she was trying to hide the pain. After the Melissa ordeal, and then the emotional rollercoaster with Toby, Ali could see Spencer was hurt, was recovering from the hurt of being lied to and left and Ali was sorry that most of it was her fault.

"No we won't none of will 'grow distant.' Hanna, you want a promise, well here's mine, I promise to answer your calls and texts, I promise to call you when I feel like it, to look at our pictures that hang all over my walls often and remember all the great times we've had together, because they've been the best of my life. I'll also remember the pain we've all felt and call just to make sure the sun is shining on you just as hard as it is on me in California. That, is _my _promise."

Ali nodded and then leaned back into the couch next to Hanna, everyone else's eyes on her, in shock, in admiration, in love.

Emily smiled and Hanna bumped Ali's shoulder with her own, "thanks Ali. Means a lot."

Ali smiled, "Okay, now someone else make their promise so I can stop feeling awkward."

Spencer laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "fine! I don't know when Ali became so poetic with her words, but you sure in the hell choose the right time to show us."

"Shutup and just say what you have to say Spencer. I'll go next." Aria piped, sitting up to cross her legs underneath her.

"Fine," and in a mocking tone, "I Spencer Hastings-"

"Spencer."

"Haha, just kidding, fine guys, I promise to do exactly what Ali said, minus the sun part."

"_SPENCER!"_

"Alright! Geez, you guys are like some crazy cult. Okay here's my promise to you four beautiful and crazy women that I'm so glad to call my best friends. I promise that I will answer your calls and listen to you when you rant about whatever you feel like ranting about. I also promise that I will call you guys, in my breaks between classes or well into the late night hours when I'm cramming or studying in the quiet library, I will call or be called and actually close my books for you, no matter how much I'm stressing about being number one in my class." She finished with a laugh and the others joined in.

"How was that Hanna, to your satisfaction?"

Hanna mulled it over in her head, "that all depends, so say you're about to leave your dorm to go to some study group for whatever lawyer nerd class you're in, but we all call for our weekly, Skype call/date thing whatever. Are you gonna blow us off?"

Spencer made it look like she was having a hard time making up her mind when Hanna threw a pillow at her, "you bitch!" Hanna was getting up to tackle her when Spencer laughed out loud again, holding the pillow up as a shield, "No, okay, I was just kidding! Please don't attack me Hanna, not on an empty stomach."

"Don't play around like Spencer, or so help me God, I will fly over here and embarrass you in front of your dork friends."

"What makes you say I'm gonna be with dorks?"

"Because we're the only people who put up with your smartness and your Spencerness. And we're all dorks, so anyone else who can do it is also a dork. Expect they'll be your nerd dorks."

Spencer nodded, "Spencerness? Haha, touché."

Hanna pointed her chin, "I rest my case. Ooo look I won my first case against Spencer Hastings, mabe I should be a lawyer too."

"Han, you can do whatever you want, just do it at your own school."

Hanna stuck out her tongue and Spencer threw the pillow back at her.

"Okay, I'm next."

"Alright Aria, tell us your plan." Spencer turned her body and lifted her legs on Em's lap who sat beside her, watching Aria who sat solo on the love seat.

"Okay, so I'm going to go to Hollis, so basically I'll be 'home' so it's like you guys are all leaving me. I'm gonna miss you all like crazy, Our coffee dates, movie nights, you know all the good things we've done here. Therefore, my promise will be to maybe fly out to see you when I can. I'll make sure your parents are not completely child-deprived, well not yours Em, but anyways, I know there's not much to look forward to in Rosewood, but my solitary promise will be to convince you all that you have to come 'home' for holidays, like Thanksgiving and Christmas. There, it's not much, but it's something."

Emily smiled, "Aria, its great. You're reason enough to come home for the holidays."

Aria stood up and walked over to Em, threw Spencer's legs off and sat in her lap, giving her a hug, ignoring the look Spencer gave her before laughing "Thanks Em."

"Hello, yes, my legs were fine where they were, thank you."

Aria shrugged as she sat back down in her seat.

"You know Aria, you're lucky you're so little."

Then a knock was heard. "Oh the food is here. More pizza! Why don't we have these more often." Emily got up to get the pizza. She had the boxes balanced on one arm while the other was taking a hot slice and placing it in her mouth. She turned with a mouth full of pepperoni, "who owes the pizza guy?" She sat down on the floor in the middle of all the chairs and couches and continued eating straight from the box.

Spencer huffed, "I got it…again."

# # # # # #

"God guys, that pizza was so good. David's never disappoints, I'm going to miss that in California. I'm sure they'll have great food but I'm not sure anything will top David's."

"Em, you ate enough pieces to feed a small village, I'm sure you won't miss it that much."

"I'm sorry Spencer, but you have to know, one day, me and pizza, we're gonna tie the knot."

Ali threw her pillow at Emily. Em was lying on her back with her hands over her enlarged stomach, and the pillow landed right on her face. She didn't budge, only sigh and smile, "thanks Ali, love you too."

"But I'm not covered in pepperoni, are you sure?"

Emily turned around on her stomach and faced Ali, "wait is that an option, because if it is, we'll go to Vegas as soon as we move."

"Okay, it's my turn." Hanna threw a pillow at Emily, but this time Em dodged it. "Haha what? That'd be so hot."

"Ew, no it wouldn't Emily. Besides, I think you and I are done playing with our food."

Hanna looked at Ali, "wait, Emily, plays with her food?"

"Oh yeah," Ali smirked, "she loves to play with her food all the time."

Em met Ali's eyes and begged her to not say another word. Ali only smiled and turned towards Hanna.

"Em's a freak with her food." Ali leaned in and whispered into Hanna's ear.

"What? That Emily? NO?" Hanna exclaimed, a shocked smile plastered on her face.

"Yup, and chocolate cake batter, cool whip is a classic, strawberries…"

"What, you bake now Em?" Aria interjected.

"No I don't."

Hanna caught Aria's attention, "No Aria, those are just some of Emily's favorite toppings."

Aria looked beyond lost, "what? When is chocolate cake batter a topping? What do you put all those on?"

It was silent for a few seconds while Emily tried desperately to keep the blushing down and come up with something to say. Ali could see that her girlfriend was sinking so she decided her fun wasn't over yet.

"Me."

Spencer blew her mouthful of soda our of her mouth and choked on the fizzing soda that handed made it down her throat quite yet, "excuse me?!"

Ali laughed and Hanna joined in beside her. Both girls having their head tilted back in laughter and clear amusement.

Spencer looked at Emily who had her head buried under the pillows thrown at her, groaning in embarrassment.

Aria looked at Spencer, then adverted her attention to Emily. She moved to sit beside her friend and placed a hand on her back. "Okay guys, enough teasing. Can we get back to us having fun."

"But I am." Ali laughed.

"It's only fun if we're _all _laughing Ali. Hanna is just weird. Besides I think, Em has had enough teasing, you two can do whatever it is you like to do when you get home tomorrow."

"Oh, and I intend to."

"Gross Ali, you need help."

"ME?! If only you knew the truth behind our innocent and 'sweet' little Emily…you be scolding her instead of me."

Spencer chuckled, "maybe, but for now, can we change the subject?"

Emily's voice was muffled into the floor but Ali was sure she heard a pleading "yes please."

"Fine. I'm done."

Spencer nodded, "good. Hanna?"

"What? I didn't do anything?"

Aria shook her head, "you're just as bad as your partner in crime there," pointing to Ali beside her.

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes, talking loudly in the direction of Emily, "Okay Em. I'm sorry, I will stop now. That'll be my promise."

Emily laughed and lifted her head, "ugh, you're such an ass Hanna Marin."

"Love you too Emily Fields."

Ali punched Hanna on the arm.

"Ow, Ali what the hell was that for?"

"You stole my line."

"Aw," Aria cooed, "see why can't you be cuter like that Ali? That's something we can all bear with."

"I am cute Aria, aren't I Em?"

"Nope."

"What? Oh I'm gonna-"

"You're beautiful." Emily smiled and Ali returned it, making a kissy face.

"Okay, now I need a drink, you guys are making me sick." Spencer got up and walked towards the cabinet on the far side of the barn.

"Anyone else?"

Emily raised her hand and then groaned, "ooo, on second thought, I'm regretting all that pizza right now. I better watch my figure too ya know, future collegiate athlete and all." Spencer laughed, "okay, whatever you say Cap'n Fields."

"Hanna?"

"No, Caleb and I quit for good, even recreationally, we're better off without it."

"Yeah, me neither Spencer, you know I'm a light-weight, and I don't want to be the one to knock out super early again."

"That's gonna happen anyways." Ali mocked while Aria made faces at her.

"Alright then, Ali?"

Ali chewed on the corner of her lip and mulled the thought over. She looked at Emily and remembered the last time she was drunk around her girlfriend.

"Actually Spencer, I'm going to have to pass too."

"Fine, I won't drink either, drinking alone sucks. What's your excuse Ali?"

"Uh…," Ali looked at Emily for permission and Em nodded.

"Uh, I um, I get a little um…"

"Um what Ali?"

"Well when I'm drunk and around Emily, we've discovered that I can get very-"

"Spencer," Emily addressed, "Ali gets super horny and aggressive when she's drunk and around me. So unless you want to see her naked and trying to undress me, she should probably stay away from the alcoholic beverages."

Spencer's eyes widened, "oh. Okay. Yeah, no drinks it is."

Hanna raised her hand, "wait, I actually might want to see that. Can we get a group vote?"

Ali turned to laugh with Hanna, "shut up Han."

"Okay, moving on, because we are not voting for that, let's play a game now."

"Okay Aria, what is it this time?"

Aria tapped her chin with finger, "how about….truth or dare? That's a classic."

All the girls chimed in "fine, okay, sure, alright."

"Okay I'll start, um Ali, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Okay, so freshman year in Mr. McKenney's class, were the one who put super glue on his seat before he stepped back into the room?"

"Wait, that was you Ali, I thought that was that kid Kevin?"

"Yeah, I did. That was me."

Hanna laughed, "oh my god I remember that! He rolled past our class with this super pissed looked on his face and our whole class busted up, I didn't know that was you. Why'd you do that?"

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and met Ali's eyes with in a question in hers.

Ali looked up and smiled halfway and shrugged.

Spencer noticed the interaction and tried to think about that day so long ago in history.

"Oh, wait," Spencer said, "I remember that day. We had presentations due. Emily had just gone and that other kid, Kevin's friend, whatever his name was, said some rude snarky comment and when Emily told on him, Mr. McKenney told Emily to stop crying, he said something like get over it, not everyone is going to love you and what you do. Isn't that right Em?"

Emily was still stuck in a gaze. She remembered everything about that day. The weather outside, what her presentation was on, Isaac's comment (Kevin's douche friend), she even remembered what she was wearing, but what she never knew, what she never had the chance to remember was what Ali did.

Hanna stared at Ali and Emily, "wait, Ali you did that for Emily? Freshman year? And Emily, you're just now learning this?"

"You've got it all right Einstein," Ali looked humbly at her hands, and then at Emily, she had to look away, the love in Em's eyes was melting her so she faced Aria, "the truth? I glued that asshole of a teacher to his damn chair because I knew he was wrong, how can anyone not love Emily? He was wrong, is still wrong and he deserved that. I regret nothing; he should've kept his mouth shut."

"Aw, that's so cute, fetus Emison."

"Hanna, what the hell are you talking about?" Spencer looked at Hanna like she wasn't even speaking English.

Ali got up and sat herself down next to Emily, intertwining their fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? Would that have changed the way you looked at me?"

Emily shook her head, "no, it just would've made me love you more."

"You can love me even more than right now?"

"Infinitely."

"I don't think that's possible Em."

"It's also not possible to look so damn perfect all the time yet, I'm looking at you right now so."

Ali stopped to just stare into Emily's eyes, not at, but _into _them. Loving every single fleck of love reflected in them. She leaned in and brought their lips together, drinking in the sweet taste that always lingered on Emily's lips.

"Erm, hello, guys, there still three other people here." Spencer tried to gain either one of the girls' attention.

"Yeah, and you're whispers aren't exactly quiet." Hanna snickered.

Aria shooed her hands at them both, "stop, it's adorable okay. Seriously, they are going to have the best vows. I'm going to cry, I just know it."

Ali finally pulled away and rested her head on Em's shoulder, "can you guys stop trying to plan our wedding all the time?"

"Well, the sooner you say I do, you won't hear anything from us anymore. isn't that right Hanna?"

"Uh, maybe for you, but then I'll be pestering them about what to name their kids. Hanna sounds good for your first girl."

"Yeah, Han, when pigs fly."

"So maybe?"

The girls laughed and Ali's hold on Em's hand tightened, she leaned forward and kissed the spot behind Emily's ear. She whispered, and really whispered this time, "I love you Em."

Em nuzzled the side of her neck into Ali's mouth, "I love you too Ali."

"Alright," Aria said, "who's next?"

# # # # # # #

"So wait, what's our plans, I feel like we've all changed our minds about five times since the last time we talked about it."

"No Han, I think we're still doing what we're planning on doing. I think Ali is the only one who's had a change of plans because she's finally made a decision." Aria explained and snuggled deeper into her blankets.

All the girls were laying down now, in a circle, with their heads all in the center, the rest of their bodies pointed outwards like sunrays. It was somewhere around 2:30 in the morning and Spencer convinced everyone that they should all at least lay down , if not to sleep, than at least to continue talking. All five of them lay on their backs, eyes staring upwards at the ceiling.

"Okay, well before we go to sleep, can we all go in a circle and say where we see ourselves in like 5 years…and then 10 years. Then we can go to sleep okay?"

"Alright Han," Emily sighed, "sounds good." Em yawned and Ali followed suit next to her.

"Ok in five years, I've graduated from school and I've been working for Vera Wang or some other designer in California for a while and I'm due for a promotion. In ten years, I've got my own clothing line, I'm married, to Caleb of course, we have cute little babies, dressed in designer pampers and all, and I live in California now…maybe. Not sure, but that's basically what I see. Next?"

"Me," offered Aria. "Alright woo, so in five years, I'm working on my Masters in English and Education at Hollis and I'm loving every second. In ten years, I've got a small house somewhere quiet and open. I'm teaching at a college, and taking pictures in my spare time. Maybe I'm married, maybe I have pint sized kids too, either way, I'm happy. Next?"

"Sounds great Aria, and I'll go. After all, I'm a Hastings, I've probably had this plan since the womb right?"

"Spencer, you're a Hastings to the rest of the world, but to us, you're our Spencer, you don't have to be perfect and not one of us is competing against one another." Em reached out to hold on to Spencer's forearm and rubbed her thumb across it, "stop trying to be a Hastings for us, we love the Spencer that is just Spencer."

"Thanks Em." Spencer took a deep breath. "Okay, woo, this is harder than you all make seem. Let's see, 'just Spencer.' Well, as a Hastings, it's expected to do as I say I was a while back: go to UPenn, since they finally accepted me and I'm supposed to spend at _least _eight years in school, plus law school, and I'm supposed to want that, to do all that mindlessly and pass the BAR exam. And I thought I wanted to do all that, but lately, I'm not so sure. I, you know, '_just Spencer' _wants to do something different maybe. Maybe I want to travel for a year, with Toby, see some of world that I'll be missing as soon as life decides it wants to start and sucking all the fun away. Maybe I want to take art classes, maybe I don't want to do anything after graduation. Maybe just Spencer, wants to just take a break for once!" At this point, Spence was almost in tears and the others all sat up to check on her.

They consoled her and held her and finally Spencer let loose and she cried, she cussed at her family for the way they were sometimes and she cried, holding onto, clinging to her friends. When each one of them pulled away they laid back down and waiting until Spencer's sniffles faded.

"So, what are you gonna do Spence? You know that no matter what, we're going to support you and whatever you choose."

"Hah, yeah, can you maybe rub some of that off on my parents? I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I think I'll go to UPenn for a year or two and if it's just not for me, I'll do something else. I want to be happy, but I don't know that I don't want to be a lawyer just yet. What if's can eat a person alive, and I don't think I can live with that."

"Good, that sounds like just Spencer would think of, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Em, so I guess I can't really say mine, you go next Em."

"No problem, and uuhh, okay, let's see. In five years? Well I want to be a doctor, a pediatrician, so that's gonna require lots of school. In five years, I've graduated from Pacific and am going to Med School. In ten years, I'm a licensed doctor, I'm hopefully trying to start my own practice, if possible. I have a gorgeous wife," Em squeezed Ali's hand for reassurance, "and I live in a beach house in California, kids maybe, and I'm still very close to 4 other amazing people, and that's you guys. In ten years, we're babysitting each other's kids, our kids are going on playdates, we're buying them gifts, and being called auntie, we're going to their soccer games and dance recitals. In 10 years, we're all still leaning a bit on one another."

Everyone else agreed and laughed at the images of multiple mini versions of themselves running around being friends like their moms were.

"Alright Ali, you're the only thing standing in the way of us and Mr. Sandman."

"Okay well, at any given point in my life, I don't think I've been asked this question, let alone did I allow myself to think that far ahead, however, given all that's _happened_, and where I am now, my future, I really hope, is pretty clear. In five years, I've graduated Pacific as an English major. Emily is still my girlfriend and we've learned how to surf. In ten years, I've written a book, about all of us, and A and our friendship, the good and bad. I'll change the names and submit as fiction, but I want people to know us, fall in love with us as characters of a book, if not as real life people, I want our story to be heard. In ten years, Emily and I _did _get married, we've got that house near the beach, our kids are gorgeous and they look like Em, and I'm happy. I'm an author, a wife, a mother and I'm happy."

Ali was sure Spencer and Aria and Hanna were talking to her, but the rest of the world fell away in a puddle at the very back of her mind. Ali was sucked in to the two brown orbs that were Emily's eyes. Their warmth capturing her mind, body, soul as they shared a look so deep. The poetic Ali would have said the depth of that look was so deep it made oceans jealous. And maybe it did, but nothing else mattered but Emily.

Em and Ali turned to face one another. The rest of the world zoomed in and out of focus, but in focus long enough to realize the girls were drifting off, dozing off, and let the world slip away too.

Emily and Alison kept their eyes locked and shared the silence. They had the kind of love that didn't demand to be heard, only felt, so that's what they did.

Ali turned around and backed into Emily. Emily cradled Alison as her little spoon and draped her arm over Ali's waist. Ali placed her arm over Emily's and laced her fingers over Em's on her stomach. She lifted their joined hands and kissed Emily's palm. Em couldn't see Ali's face, but she didn't need to, not for this.

Em leaned down and kissed the top of Ali's head.

The girls were sleeping, she had a great night with her friends, Ali gave her another reason to love her and Em was happy. It didn't feel like the end of anything anymore. Instead, it felt like just the beginning. Of what exactly, she wasn't sure. Life wasn't going to just start, it had always been propelling her forwards, only now, she had her own feet on the pedals.

It may have been their 'last' sleepover, but it wasn't the end of anything. With that she was certain.

Some friendships just couldn't be broken, and the five of theirs was no exception to that…it never would be.

_*****AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter? I feel like we needed more from the others, and no worries, they will still be in future chapters. I'm not letting them go that easy.**_

_**With that being said, here's a breakdown of the next few chapters:  
Ch 37: Graduation, Ch 38: The Last Week of the Last Summer, Ch 39: The Move to CA, Ch 40: Settling In, Ch 41: We're Tigers Now (and from here, I'll do a few in college chapters, and depending on what you all think, I might do a time jump to the girl's college graduation, and the life of Emison after college?)**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think about anything else: the plan for this story, my other stories, why the sky is blue lol jk. But seriously, I crave your responses, so leave a revieeeeeeew! Be back soon, Lina xoxo**_

_Next Chapter: Graduation_


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: It feels like forever since I've been here (in this story) and I'm so glad I've found some free time to write. I'll keep this short, bc I'm working on other chapters for this story and others as well, hopefully you're keeping up? I'm looking forward to your reviews, the detailed ones really excite me, thank you for those…well, I hope you enjoy! : )**

Chapter 37: Graduation

"Em, are you okay?" Ali's voice sounded from behind the brunette who was absently staring at her desk, her papers strewn in no particular organization.

"What? Yeah, why?" Graduation was in a week and Em had just got back from dropping her mom off at the airport.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" Ali sat up from Em's bed and tilted her head, concerned with where her girlfriend was going when she wasn't here with her.

Emily heard Ali but didn't realize she hadn't answered her until Ali stood up and walked behind her, squeezing her shoulders lightly before leaning forward and gently hugging Em's chest into her body. Ali then brushed their cheeks together and whispered into Emily's ear, "where are you Em? Come back to me."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, leaning further into Ali's body, "I'm right here, babe."

Ali shook her head, "don't lie to me," she spoke softly and stood, spinning Em around in her chair until they were facing each other. Ali squatted down in front of Em until they were eye to eye and grabbed her mermaid's hands in her own, "talk to me."

Em couldn't look down at the cerulean eyes boring into her own, so she opted for looking down into her lap where their hands where connected, "it's nothing Ali."

But Alison knew full well what this was about, "you know they want to be here Em. And I'm going to record it all PLUS I can video chat them from my phone."

Ali knew that Em had been tense and slightly distant these past few days because her mom had left for California to go settle things with their new house with Wayne. It was unfortunate that they had paperwork to deal with so close to graduation and as much as Emily had said she was fine with it, Ali could tell she just wasn't.

"Yeah, it's just, this is a big deal for me and I wanted my parents there, I want my dad there, I haven't seen him since…well god knows when and I- I-" silent tears fell and Ali caught them in the palm of her hand, holding Em's cheek gingerly.

Ali stood and held Emily's head to her chest, "shh shh, I know Em, I know Em, but think, in a few months, you can spend every weekend with your mom, and your dad is almost relieved of his duties, what was his plan, he's leaving in few years right? It's ok."

Emily focused in her breathing until it was steady, focusing instead on the way Ali smelled, the way her hands rubbed her hand until wrapping in her hair, and the way everything between them felt so right.

Ali sensed that Em had calmed down and stood back, lifting Emily's head until their eyes met. "I love you Em, and it's going to be okay, as much as you want them there, I know they want to be there just as bad."

Emily nodded, smiling weakly, but Ali could see that the sadness hadn't left her eyes. California was so far, why couldn't her parents have waited until after her graduation to confirm the move and finalize the paperwork on their new house?

"I love you too Ali." Em stood and kissed Ali on the lips, lingering briefly before kissing her forehead and pulling away, "now where is it you wanted to take me?"

"It's another surprise."

"I better like it." Emily smirked, watching as Ali gathered her purse and walked towards the door.

"Em, when have you not _loved _my surprises?" Ali lifted a single brow in a challenge and Em squinted as if she was thinking, "well…"

Ali narrowed her eyes, but Emily laughed nervously, "okay, okay, don't kill me, I was just kidding!"

"You better have been, or else you're not getting any later."

"You don't have it in you."

Ali turned around as Emily came to stand behind her, "don't test me Fields."

"Wouldn't dream of it DiLaurentis."

x-x-x-x

"Wait, Ali, I know where we're going!"

"Do you? Wow, it only took you a few hours."

"Shutup, I was thinking this was going to be a _new _surprise."

Ali feigned to be hurt, "oh so this isn't good enough? We can turn around if you want." Ali looked over her shoulder, pretending to switch lanes to the off ramp.

Em reached out and her hand landed high on Ali's thigh, "No! No, this is more than enough, don't you dare turn around."

Ali smirked and then looked down at Em's hand placement, "Emily," Ali practically hissed, "take your hand off of me unless you plan on doing something with it, and in that case I can pull over."

Emily laughed, "I told you, you don't have it in you."

Ali shook her head, "Em, I'm not playing."

Em smirked and dragged her fingernails along the inner seam of Ali's jeans, "well, what if I want to?"

Ali gulped, "then I won't be able to focus and we'll crash."

Em pulled her hand back and sat in her seat, "you're right, we shouldn't risk it."

It was Ali's turn to laugh, "that's stopped you before."

Em smirked and nuzzled her head into the back of the seat, "wake me up when we get there."

Ali was going to protest about Emily falling asleep on her, but thought better of it, if Em was going to last the night, Ali knew she would need all the rest she could get.

x-x-x-x

"Ali, how do you keep doing this? This place looks just as good as it did when we were first here."

Ali had brought Em back to Lover's Peak, the place that they had spent days together, working their feelings out, among other things. The rollercoaster of emotions was hard to handle but every second was worth it Ali thought silently to herself, loving the way Emily lit up when Ali woke her up. It was where they had first been with each other and later made love, it was where they finally admitted that love, where Ali asked Em to be her girlfriend and Emily had said yes. The more she thought about it, the longer it seemed like it had been since they had been there.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Ali smiled as she walked towards the back of the car, towards her trunk, "a picnic in the weeping willow and then, well, I got you a little graduation gift."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "a gift you say? We're giving each other those now?"

"Haha, no, I am giving you a gift and you're going to love it." Ali walked over to where Em stood and reached up to peck her girlfriend on the lips.

"Love it? How are you so sure, what if I don't?" Emily held Ali's waist, teasing the blonde.

Ali pouted and then shrugged, "fine, then I'll find someone else to give it to," Alison said plainly, unwrapping Emily's arms from around her and walking up the hill.

Em smirked, loving when they played like this. Ali barely took a few steps before Em grabbed her wrist and spun her around until their bodies collided, "Babe, I'm kidding, whatever it is, I know I'll love it. You wanna know why?"

Ali pretended to be in deep thought.

Em pushed the blonde's chin up and kissed her lips briefly, "because, I love you, and everything you've given me is a gift." Em tapped Ali's nose and kissed her forehead, "c'mon, I'm starving."

Ali looked up at Em, thinking how lucky she was to have someone like her in her life.

Alison slipped her hand down into Emily's intertwining their fingers and led them to just the first part of what was to become a long night.

x-x-x-x-x

"But Ali, graduation is in 2 days, what if you don't make it back in time?" Emily pouted, holding on to Alison's hands as they stood at the terminal marked for flying to Georgia.

"Em, my grandma is old, this might be the last time I get to see her, and I won't be late, I'll be tired, but my flight will get here at 6:30am, and the ceremony doesn't start until 9, so I have time." Ali rubbed her thumbs over the back of her girlfriend's hands to reassure her.

"But…"

"No buts Em, I. Will. Be. There."

Emily sighed and then squared her shoulders, knowing that Ali would be good on keeping her word, she knew how important graduation was to her.

"Fine, fine, but if I don't see you-"

"Emily, you will see me, I'll be wearing that bright yellow dress you bought me…plus if that's not enough, I'll be the loudest one there, you'll hear me."

Emily smiled and placed her forehead on Alison's. "I'll miss you," she breathed softly.

Ali turned her face so their cheeks were touching, "I miss you already, but I'll be back before you know it."

They shared final kiss goodbye and Alison picked up her bags and headed to the terminal, turning to wave one more time before she boarded the plane…she had one more surprise gift to give Emily on her graduation day.

x-x-x-x-x

"Emily, wake up sleepy head, this is it! We're graduating! C'mon lazy ass, get up!"

Emily rolled over in Hanna's bed, pulling the sheets over her head, "five more minutes, Han."

Hanna walked to the foot of the bed, grabbed hold of the end of the sheets and yanked them from an unsuspecting Emily.

"Em, you said that 20 minutes ago, you know if I didn't care so much I would wake you up just before I was leaving so you would be forced to go looking like crap. But, lucky for you, I do care, now c'mon, it's already 6:30, we have to be at school at 8. That only leaves us with like-"

"An hour and a half left."

"Spencer!"

Hanna walked over to hug her tall brunette friend, "help me Spence?"

Spencer chuckled and dropped her purse, "I just got off the phone with Aria, so I came over to 'help'."

"Yeah thanks, Aria said she needed all the time she could get so she'll probably just meet us at school, but damn, you're ready early."

Spencer shrugged, "well you know how us Hastings like to arrive places, if you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late. Besides I still need to put on my dress and gown, I left them in the car, I'll put them on after Em here gets up."

Hanna laughed and continued to apply make-up to her face.

"So Spence, what does a Hastings say if you're actually late?"

Spencer smirked and laughed darkly, "then you're fucked."

The girls shared a laugh and Spencer walked over to the bed to get the swimmer out of the sheets she pulled back on and into the shower.

x-x-x-x-x

"Em, she'll be here, stop worrying so much." Aria sat in back of Spencer's car with Emily, trying to calm their friend down.

"Yeah but she texted me earlier and that was-"

"Em, calm down, it's probably because she stopped to get your…'surprise.'"

"My surprise? And how would you know?"

The three girls exchanged looks and Emily huffed, "why do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what the hell is happening around here? We all agreed guys, no more-"

"Secrets," the rest of them said in unison.

"Em, c'mon," Hanna reasoned, "and technically speaking, it's not a secret, it's a surprise, it's like the exception to keeping a secret without it actually being a secret."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "yeah, Hanna is right."

Hanna smiled and smacked Spencer's arm, "I love when you say that."

"Haha shutup, you won't be hearing it for a while."

x-x-x-x-x

The girls arrived at the front of the school, stopping in the parking around the back.

"So this is it guys, graduation." Aria unbuckled her seat belt and turned her body to face the others.

Spencer pulled the keys from the ignition and slumped against the back of the seat, "Yeah, I can't believe we made it."

Hanna turned and looked down at her hands in her lap, "well not all of us guys."

Emily picked up on Hanna's mood the quickest and reached for the blonde's shoulder, "Han, we all wish Mona was here, you know she'd be so proud of you."

Spencer leaned forward to hug Hanna, "yeah and no one is more happy than I am to lose valedictorian to her than me, as crazy as that is."

Hanna sniffled and wiped a tear, gently laughing, "how bad was it?"

Spencer pulled away, "hey hey now, give me some credit, it came down to a A- in Mr. Humpback's US History class, he didn't like my presentation on the Federalist's-"

"Alright, alright," Em cut in, "we get it."

"What! It was really close, that's all I'm saying." Spencer shrugged and Hanna laughed again.

"Wait," Hanna said, "I thought his name was Hombauch?"

"Hanna, you're the one who gave him that nickname!"

The four of them laughed and when they settled, they shared the silence and looked at one another.

"I love you guys." Hanna smiled and looked at each one her friends in the eyes, "now let's go graduate and kick the world's ass."

"Here we go." Aria said rolling her eyes, earning a nudge on the shoulder's by Em.

x-x-x-x-x

"Now a speech from our salutatorian, Spencer Hastings."

Spencer rose from her seat on the stage and made her way to the podium in the middle of the stage.

"Good morning everyone. Good morning Rosewood's class of 2014!"

The crowd erupted into cheer and Spencer waved her hands to settle them down, "yes, yes, all 150 of us and our parents, we get it, we're excited."

The crowd laughed and Spencer looked out in the seats in front of her for her friends. She found them and looked up briefly to see her family in the crowd, next to all of the others.

"I'm sure all of you know that I could probably stand here all day and talk about school, but I won't, I'll be as brief as I can."

"THANK YOU!" Someone shouted and everyone laughed.

"Four years, c'mon Noel Kahn, I know that was you."

Everyone in the seats in laughed and when the laughter stopped echoing in the gym Spencer continued, "You know, when I came here my freshman year, I knew I wanted to be valedictorian, I worked my ass off to be, sorry, my butt, buuut, when it came down to it, well, I just didn't make the cut. You know four years of studying and working so hard to get something and just not get to it…I should be upset right? Well, surprisingly I'm not. This year's valedictorian, Mona Vanderwaal couldn't be here with us today, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate her and all she achieved. I'm honored to have 'lost' to her, she was a fierce competitor and although I didn't have a very close friendship with her, I know someone who did and she said Mona was not only a great student, but a great friend.

"And that's how life works out, we fight to get something, to be someone, to fit in and win the approval of who we surround ourselves and maybe in the end it wasn't worth it. We lose battles, we even lose friends but that doesn't stop us from living, it shouldn't and I know for me and my friends it won't. If it wasn't for Rosewood, I wouldn't have 4 more sisters with me here today, I wouldn't have had all the memories I had to take with me and carry with me for the rest of my life.

"I don't know how anyone else out there in our class is feeling about graduating and being thrown into the 'real' world, but if you have any doubt at all about whether or not you are ready….you are. It's nothing you can prepare for, because life is full of the unexpected, but you're ready, we are ready.

"What do you say class of 2014, are we ready?!"

Spencer pumped her fist and the crowd whooped and shouted and smiled, laughed and cheered. Spencer smiled and met Hanna's eyes, who silently mouthed thank you.

Spence just nodded, grabbing her actual speech from the podium and ripping it in half, "thank you, now let's get this damn diploma's and rock the world, they're not ready for us!"

A final applaud sounded and the tall brunette took her seat back on the chair already on the stage.

The principal got up from his seat, settled everyone down and announced that he would now be calling everyone's names.

Emily squirmed in her seat, sneaking her phone out of her bra and checking her messages but she found nothing.

Out of the four of them, Em was first so she sighed excepting that not only would her parents not be there, but her girlfriend wouldn't be either.

Em stood behind her classmates, each one climbing the stairs to walk across the stage and get a piece of paper that validated all their work for the last four years.

"Gabrielle Fanning…J.T. Faylor…Anna Feagan….Christopher Feddel…."

Em was next.

"Our swim team's star, Emily Fields." Em took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, she heard people cheering and then a distinct whistle and a deep voice.

"Go EMMY!"

Em whipped her head towards the bleachers and she almost tripped.

There with her mom wrapped in one arm and waving his hand with the other was none other than her dad…and who was standing next to her parents, clapping wildly, holding a sign that said, 'that's my mermaid: Ali.

Em smiled and tears welled in her eyes, she waved at them all, joy overwhelming her and tempting her to run off stage to hug her little family. Instead Em continued to smile, grabbed her diploma, and walked right off. She sat down, looked for her parents in the crowd, watching as they sat and hugged, almost as happy as she was.

Emily searched Ali's face and when they met, Em silently mouthed a 'thank you.'

Ali smiled and nodded, mouthing back, 'I love you'.

Em shook her head, 'I love you more.'

Ali playfully raised an eyebrow 'we'll see.'

Em sat back and watched as the rest of her friends walked across. First Spencer, then Hanna and finally Aria. When everyone was through, there was only one thing left to do, move their tassels to the other side.

Once that was over, everyone was technically supposed to leave in a orderly fashion, but the someone shouted for everyone to throw their caps, and after a bit of hesitation, Rosewood's graduating class tossed them in the air, clapping and cheering.

Em found Hanna and the other two and they gathered in a circle holding and hugging each other. Em still with happy tears in her eyes.

"Em," Aria shouted, "what's wrong?"

Em nodded, nothing was wrong, she pointed to Ali and her parents and once the three others found what Em was looking at they laughed and smiled.

"Told you, it's an exception." Hanna smiled and squeezed Em into her arms.

"So what do you say guys, toss them up for one last rule breaker?"

"I'd hardly say this is the last time we'll break a rule." Hanna joked.

"After this Han, they're laws." Spencer reasoned back.

"Well good thing, you'll be a lawyer." Hanna laughed and was the first to toss her blue cap in the air.

Her friends followed suit and she reached behind her and threw another.

The girls looked at her as she did and she looked up watched it fall to the floor when Hanna brought her eyes back up, she met them with a small smile, and then stared not at, but through the ceiling, "that was for you Mona."

The others smiled and brought her in for a hug, not needing to say anything, just hold her.

x-x-x-x-x

"Em!"

"EMMY!"

"Emily!"

The ceremony was over and Em just wanted to be met with the arms of the three people calling her name.

"Mom! Dad! Ali! You're all here!"

Em ran right for her dad, colliding into the strong arms that she had missed for months and months.

"Dad, I can't believe you're here, how? I thought you couldn't leave the base and what about the house, I thought you couldn't-"

"Emmy calm down sweetie, you shouldn't be thanking us if that's what you were going to do next."

Wayne put his hands on his daughters shoulders and held her at arm's length.

Em furrowed her brows, "then who-"

Pam cleared her throat, and although looking somewhat awkward she tilted her head towards Ali.

"You have a very persuasive girlfriend."

Em met her mother's eyes and her dad's…

Wayne coughed, "c'mon Pam, let's go and congratulate the other girls, and say hello."

Pam smiled and hugged Emily before walking hand in hand with her husband towards Emily's friends.

Em walked towards Ali, every ounce of love for her girlfriend being portrayed in the way her eyes were zeroed in on her. Em stopped when she was just a few inches from Ali's face.

Ali swallowed hard, "hey."

Em laughed, "hey."

Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Em gladly wrapped her arms around Ali and rested her chin atop the blonde hair.

"You lied to me."

Ali pulled away and looked shocked, "no fair, it wasn't a lie, technically I did go to see my grandma, I just also went to California on my way home."

Em shook her head, "I don't know how you did it."

Ali shrugged, "I surprised myself actually, but I know how much you really wanted them to be here for this and I love you so much, so I had to try."

Emily smirked, "come here."

Ali looked up and smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to reach Em's lips. The kiss didn't last long before Ali had to settle back on her feet.

"No fair again, Em. You're already taller than me; did you have to wear heels too, when I didn't?"

Em shrugged, "Hanna said it was a must."

"I said what now? That's not my fault Em, you can't wear your Nikes or Converse for everything."

Hanna walked over with Caleb and Spencer with Toby and Aria with Ezra followed behind her.

"Thanks Hanna," Ali mumbled.

"Oh whatever, you two will have plenty of time alone later, but right now, we need to go party!"

Aria groaned, "I'm assuming we're all talking about Noel's?"

Ali and Em shared a look before Ali shrugged.

"Eh, why not? One last time?" Emily chimed in and waved at her parents, they would have time to talk tomorrow.

"Yeah, I need to get Noel back for interrupting my speech!" Spencer took the lead and walked towards the back lot to her car.

The girls laughed and followed her.

"Easy there tiger," Ali teased.

"Yeah Spence, what could you possibly do to punish him? Talk his ear off about school? Too late for that. We're done with school. Adios suckers!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "just get in guys. We can change at my house."

"Change? I thought we were already wearing our party clothes?" Hanna practically ripped her gown off and pointed at the others, "c'mon, I know what we're all wearing underneath, we'll be fine."

"But Han, I wanted to stop by my house and grab my-"

"No Em, no Nikes." Hanna finished.

"Ugh fine, Han. Just this one time."

Ali groaned next to her, "dammit."

"No to you to Ali, I heard that."

"What?" Ali pretended to not have a clue what Ali was talking about.

"I know why _you _wanted to stop at Em's house…no quickies on my watch."

"Ew Hanna, c'mon." Spencer complained.

"Yeah, Han, seriously?" Aria added.

"What?! We all know that's what they were thinking! C'mon we seen the fuck me eyes they were giving, we interrupted them at just the right time."

"Whatever Hanna," Ali teased, "you're just jealous."

Hanna shrugged, "the crazy college years haven't started yet, maybe soon I won't have to be anymore."

"Hey, what now?"

"Caleb? Sorry, I had no idea you were still standing there, I was just kidding."

"Uh huh, well me and the guys are going back to my place, just call us when you all need to be picked up."

"Okay, babe, call you later."

Caleb laughed and when Hanna turned around the girls were laughing at her.

"Yeah, smooth Han," Em teased.

Hanna was slightly embarrassed, "like butter, now shutup and get in."

When the girls got in, they buckled in and sat in silence for a few moments, realizing this was the last party they would all be going to in a while.

"No one says anything," Emily warned, "we still have all summer."

Everyone knew what Em was talking about but they still sat in silence, not wanting to ruin anything.

"Em's right, no one is moving yet, so let's party it up tonight and then tomorrow it's summer, we have a few months, so no sad faces, no moping, just fun right now, agreed?" Spencer spoke up, hands on the wheel.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Deal."

"Yeah, deal."

"Good, now let's go, I could use a drink."

"Couldn't we all?"

x-x-x-x-x

_***AN: hello my lovelies, I have returned from the depths of hell…well college, but let's not be so technical. Lol well I know it's been over a month...ma bad. I just started a new story and fell in love with writing that that I couldn't sit down long enough to finish this. I'm sorry, but I DID NOT forget about this story. This was my first, like my very own baby, I just let it slip away for a moment.**_

_**Well here it was, graduation, I know it was a lot of little pieces thrown together, but I hoped you liked it? Please review! I miss all of you **___

_**Also, please ignore what I said in an earlier chapter about my 'schedule' for this story…from here on out, I am not going to plan anything, I'm just going to write and hopefully you'll be ok with that? With that being said, the next chapter, chapter 38 will be the first in Emison's college years, so yes, there will be a little time jump…stay with me please?**_

_**Tell me what you think and leave a review for me to be excited to read later!**_

_**Be back when I can! (it will NOT be a month this time, I SWEARRR)**_

_**Love, Lina**_


	38. Chapter 38

_****AN: So starting now, I'll consider this the second part of this entire story, Part 2: the college years. I don't intend for this to be too long, with the third and final installment being after college in their adult lives, and where this story comes to an end, sadly. So sorry for the long break, I've had to come back from some seriously dark episodes of my life since the end of the school year and it's been rough. I also have been working on some other projects I won't post until I have more done, so yeah.**_

_**I'm back for now and this approach is different from most other chapters in the story, the mood is different, along with some new characters you may or may not recognize (not a crossover though, just borrowing the people because I'm in love with them)**_

_Chapter 38: Sometime Freshman Year_

"Shit, Ali I'm late." Em popped out of their joined beds and rushed across their dorm to the closet.

Ali rolled over, the blankets slipping from her, revealing her naked body. The cold air blew over her torso and she opened her eyes in shock, groaning once she realized she was alone, "Em, it's Saturday, we don't even have class. Come back here."

Em pulled up some sweats and searched for her shirt, "I know babe, but I have practice, and I'm late."

"Late?"

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"But it's," Ali searched for her phone, finding it on the small dresser near the bed, "fuck! It's only 5:30."

"Already? Shit! Practice was at 5:00, why didn't anyone come and get me?"

Ali smirked, "remember what happened last time?"

Em stopped and put her hands on her hips, "not funny Ali. That," she paused, "and this especially, was not how I wanted to start my freshman year here, you know how much pressure is riding on me."

Ali smiled and pulled her camera app open, quickly snapping a pic of her shirtless girlfriend before Em had time to protest. "No, Em, I don't…but I sure did last night."

Em barely had time to recover from the photo being taken of her, or of the dirty joke her girlfriend had just made, "Ali, what are you doing?"

"I took a picture," then added, "of my insanely gorgeous, slightly angry and naked girlfriend, what did it look like?"

Em walked over, hovering over the smaller blonde and held her hand out, "give it here."

"What? Now Em, why would I do that?"

Em groaned, "delete it."

"What for, I'm the only one who will ever ever see it," and Ali turned her body, cradling her phone against her chest shielding it from Emily's grasp.

Em raised an eyebrow and smirked, "fine, you can keep it then."

"I would've kept it anyways."

"I'm sure you would've." Em laughed and presumed looking for her clothes.

Ali shrugged and when Em turned around she reached behind her, "here's your shirt," and threw Em's favorite old Sharks tee at her.

Em turned and snatched it from the air, "you're unbelievable!"

Em threw on her sports bra and threw the shirt over her head.

Ali laughed, "yeah sure, I'm the crazy one, when you're the one that always wants to wear that shirt for aaaall your practices."

Em groaned, knowing that Ali was right. She grabbed her sports bag and shoved her feet in her shoes, running to grab her toothbrush from their caddy basket and brush her teeth before she left.

Ali laughed when Em ran out their room and got up to put some clothes on before she got back. They both roomed together in a double, so no one else would walk in, but Ali knew that being in the South West dorm meant busy co-ed floors and Ali was not letting anyone but Em see her like this.

Alison moved quickly from the bed and put on another one of Em's old shirts and some sport shorts before jumping back onto the bed. She waited 3 minutes, laughing when Em came in right on time.

"Shit Ali, I'm sorry I totally forgot to close the door, no one seen-"

Ali beamed at the flustered girl in front of her, "babe, calm down would you, we picked this dorm for a reason, it's at the end of the hall, no one is even close."

Em sighed relief, "you're right, but you're sure-"

"Em, I'm only going to say it one more time, calm down. Take off the Killer pants and go be my little Mermaid now."

Em calmed down, hearing not only one, but two of her nicknames given to her by Ali, she smiled and walked over to the bed. She held Ali's waist in her hands and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you."

Ali leaned up on her knees and rested her forehead against Em's, "I love you." When she pulled away, she could see the hesitation, "Em," she warned, grabbing her phone, "it's now 5:40, you really need to go."

Em pulled away, snatching her own phone from the bedside table, "shit, I have 10 missed calls, Paige is gonna kill me."

Ali watched as Em scrambled for the door, yelling, "she better not!"

The last thing Ali heard was Em's sweet laughter and the sound of steps being taken down the stairs.

Ali shook her head and laughed again getting up to close the door. She gave it a push and made her way to her desk to do some homework, but she never heard the door close. She turned around and instead of a closed door, she saw none other than Lauren standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, Lauren, what do you want?"

"Really Queen B, I thought we were friends? And you were about to slam the door in my face?" Lauren feigned hurt and went on ahead with walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Well, in my defense, I didn't see you."

"Ouch, because that hurts less."

Lauren was a Psychology major with a minor in English and she and Ali met the first week of school in an early English class. Ali liked the girl, she was much like herself, she was confident, strong, didn't talk much about her family and although both came off as being reserved or stuck-up, each had a heart of gold. Not to mention the similar piercing colored eyes, but while Ali's were blue, Lauren had these bright green eyes that would change color, and sometimes had this ring of hazel around the pupil.

It wasn't an instant friendship, but one project together and they'd gotten close fast. It was weird because outside of Em and Hanna, Spencer and Aria, even Shana for a while, Ali couldn't remember having any other friends…it was different, but it felt nice.

"Shut up dork, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you and Legs wanted to hang out with Mila and I later, but I seen that she was late for practice so I don't know, she might have to stay later and do some extra laps."

Right, Lauren also met Emily the first week of school during the athletes meeting. Lauren was a starting freshman as the school softball team's third baseman and not that Ali ever seen her play, but she heard the stories from Em who heard them from other collegiate athletes.

"Damn, I forgot about that, but I'm sure Em won't mind. Where is Camila anyway?"

Camila was Lauren's girlfriend, and the two of them were Em and Ali's first friends who shared an interest in girls. It was nice to have another couple to hang out with.

"I let her sleep in, you weren't the only one getting some action last night."

"Oh god, shutup please, I don't want to know."

"Sure you don't, but I'm sure you heard us? We're just down the hall."

"No, god no we didn't, and thank the heavens."

"Hmm, too bad, you missed out."

"No, I'm sure I didn't. Hey I want to get some work done, don't you have practice, or some laps to run yourself?"

"What are you trying to say?" Lauren flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and walked towards Ali.

"Nothing, only…you're bugging me."

"Shit, you are the mean one, now I know how my friends felt about me sometimes."

Ali rolled her eyes, "whatever, you know you can be a bitch too sometimes, like at the restaurant last week, with that waiter eyeing Mila all night."

Lauren put her hands up, "hey that was not my fault, he had that coming, and besides don't act like you were okay with Em's tutor. I mean she was hot, but I know you told her something."

Ali's cheeks flushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, so Em just randomly got assigned another tutor for her class out of nowhere with no real explanation from the office? Hmm, that must have been a nice coincidence for you."

Alison laughed, she knew she was busted and so did Lauren, "yes, as a matter of fact it was."

"You're unbelievable."

"Ugh, now you sound like Em."

"Really?" Lauren asked, "so that's how she sounds? Huh, I was thinking she sounded more like, 'oh god Ali, yes, Ali! ALI!'"

Alison got up and practically tackled Lauren, "oh my gosh, shutup!"

Lauren dodged a pillow and erupted into laughter, "OMG, why? Am I right? I'm right aren't I? Oooh I knew Em wasn't that quiet, god what else does she say? You know I haven't heard her cuss, I bet she cusses when you get right to the spot where-"

Ali chucked a water bottle at the girl who only caught it swiftly in her hand. "Haha, I have skills."

Ali sat back down and groaned, "Ugh, you remind of Hanna, minus the cockiness."

Lauren laughed and jumped back onto the bed. She had known the girls for three months, it was the beginning of November and all four of them (Ali, Em, Lauren and Camila) had all shared most of their past and somewhat personal life which mainly consisted of the high school memories, friends and family and how they met their girlfriends.

Except Ali and Em left out everything –A related, which made their stories more difficult than normal to share, but they managed none the less.

"Yeah, so speaking of the good ole gang, when do Mila and I get to meet them?"

Alison sat up straight, "wait, you want to meet them?"

"Yeah, duh, we told you we both did, and Em was all for it. Why, are we not good enough to be in your circle?"

Ali laughed, "no of course you are, I just, I don't know, I thought you guys were just kidding."

Lauren shook her head, "look around blondie, you and Em are stuck with each other, and stuck with us for the next four years. That means we're all going to be great friends by the time we escape, we all better keep in touch, and when we're old and have little lesbian babies, they're going to grow up around each other….soooo, I have to meet yours and Em's friends just like you and Legs have to meet mine and Mila's."

There was nothing but sureness and sincerity in the green eyes staring back at her, "you mean that?"

Lauren looked genuinely shocked, "hey, when I do things, I'm in for the long run, and when I make friends, I don't unmake them, maybe one day we'll all be like family. Why rob yourself of that possibility?"

Ali couldn't answer the girl, "I've heard a lot of crazy shit in my life, but honestly that's probably my favorite ever."

Lauren smiled, "aw look at you smilin', you do have a heart in there, I thought it was just a cold lump of stone."

Ali chucked a book at Lauren and missed, sending it crashing to the ground, "such a bitch."

"Just like you, now c'mon, we gonna leave or not, Camila is probably wanting breakfast by now."

"But," Ali protested, "it's only 6:15."

"You know what they say? Early bird gets the worm."

Ali laughed, "I thought Camila didn't like worms, she likes bananas."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "at least Em paces herself with her favorite foods, I just bought a bunch of bananas two days ago for Camz, and she already ate them all."

"Well, how is she supposed to wake up happy?"

"Exactly, put on some shoes, we're gonna take a drive to the store."

Ali groaned but did as she was told, it would be a few hours before Em was free anyways, she could use a little relaxation before her and Em did homework.

x-x-x-x

Lauren, Mila and Ali were all seated around a table in the dining hall having breakfast, waiting for Em to finish with practice and a shower.

"So there I was in the box," Lauren grabs a fork and holds it as a bat, "waiting for the pitcher to start her wind-up. It was the bottom of the 7th inning, we were down by two and this was my team's last at bat. I had a runner at second and third and I had a full count on me. The amount of pressure I felt was, I can't even begin to describe, but I hear everyone screaming my name."

Camila laughs, "screaming, yes we were, her coach, her parents, me, Dinah even, all just waiting for Lauren to make something happen like we all knew she would."

Lauren kissed Mila's cheek affectionately, "thanks babe. Oh, not to mention we had two outs, so this was really it, this was what I dreamed of doing, winning the championship game for my team. Of course we all did our parts but you know, if I messed up, it would be all over, I'd have to go back home, and Florida was a whiles away from Oregon. So anyways here I was, waiting and-"

But unknowingly, Em walks in behind them and places her hand on Lauren's shoulder, interrupting, "oh is this where the pitcher throws you some junk up the middle but you sail it over left field for the home run and win by one? I always loved that story."

Lauren's jaw dropped while Camila burst into a fit of laughter. The green eyed girl turned around to swat Em's hand, "EMILY! You ruined it, you literally just stole my thunder! I was just getting to the greatest part of the story and you haaaaad to just spoil it!"

Lauren huffed, and crossed her arms but Em laughed gently, kissing the top of her head, "good morning to you too Lo. Besides, Ali has already heard that one."

Lauren stared at Alison in disbelief, "what? How? Why'd you let me tell it then if you already knew?"

Ali shrugged, "well Em told me a while ago when she first heard it from you…but I know how passionate you are about softball so I still wanted to hear it from you." Ali tried to make her friend feel better, smiling awkwardly and tilted her head to the side.

Camila leaned in, grabbing Lauren's hands to uncross her arms, "easy tiger, Em didn't mean it."

Emily sat down, kissed Ali on the cheek and waited for Lauren to look up, "of course I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was the first time telling Ali."

Lauren laughed, "you're lucky I don't throw this fruit at you Legs."

"Hey, just not my banana or pancakes," Mila chimed in beside her girlfriend.

"Hey, why do I let you get away with calling me Legs anyway?"

Lauren shrugged, "because you're nice, it's Ali I'm surprised with. I excepted her to stop me along time ago."

Em and the other girls faced Alison and waited.

"What?" Ali defended, "it was kind of annoying at first, but we like you and Em doesn't seem to mind, besides I thought it was a jock thing, I just assumed that Em had a nickname for you too."

Lauren turned back to face Emily who sat across from her, "well, do you?"

Em shrugged, "it's not a nice one."

Mila laughed but flicked a grape at Em that caught her in the cheek.

"Hey Mila, what was that for?"

"Be nice."

Ali lifted her fork, loaded with a grape of her own and catapulted it at Camila, who took it square on the jaw.

"Wha-" Camila started.

"Fair is fair."

Em reached across and pulled both girls plates in, away from them, "hey, chill with the food fight, I was only kidding, I don't even have a nickname for you yet Lauren."

"Fine fine, but when you do have one-"

Em cut her off, "you'll be the first to know."

The girls all laughed before Ali's was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hey, Em, it's Han, I'll be right back." Ali got up to talk somewhere more private and quiet, she hated to yell over the phone.

Em nodded and Ali walked towards the bathroom.

"So Em," said Lauren, "I was talking to Ali this morning and I told her me and Camz here wanted to meet your friends as soon as possible."

Em finished drinking her water, "really? You guys were serious?"

"Why do they keep saying that?" Camila asked, laughing.

Lauren laughed, "I have no idea, well what do you think Em, are we ready to meet the rest of the gang?"

Em nodded, "yeah, actually Hanna and the others were pretty excited about you guys too, and I'm sure Ali is talking to Hanna about what we're doing for thanksgiving right now."

"Yeah, we get two weeks off right?" Camila asked.

"Yup."

Lauren clapped her hands together and smiled, "well it's settled then, Mila and I will take a detour and spend a few days in Rosewood with you guys and then we'll head back to Miami until we have to come back.

"Really? What about your friends? Don't you want to see them too?"

Lauren shrugged, "we're all meeting up for Christmas holiday, don't worry, plus we all FaceTime at least once a week."

Camila jumped in, "well we try to."

Em clasped her hands together, "alright then, its settled, you are going to officially meet Hanna, Aria and Spencer."

Camila clapped her hands, "yay, this is so exciting, especially since you two have talked about them for so long."

Em bit her lip, "yeah, well we've been through a lot, hell and back, so they're just like my family."

"Who is babe?" Ali just returned to their table.

"The girls. Lauren and Camila are coming home with us."

"Really? I thought we said we'd never agree to Lauren's foursome idea."

Lauren practically spit her water out on Camila, who burst into yet another fit of laughter, "Laur- you told them?"

Ali stopped, "What? I was just kidding! OMG Lauren, do you really-"

Camila's face turned a shade of red, "oh god, Lauren, I had no idea babe-"

Lauren's face was so red, she couldn't stood in the street as a stoplight.

Emily on the other hand didn't know whether to feel bad for their friend's obvious embarrassment, or laugh with her.

She found a happy medium; Em allowed herself to laugh before settling the other two down, "okay, okay, Lauren gets it, would you two stop."

Lauren laughs too and lifts her head, "well that was fun," she turns to Em and mouths 'thank you.'

"Ok Em, they definitely have to come with us back home, between Lauren and Hanna, I don't know who'd be worse."

"Only one way to find out right?" Mila suggested.

Em nodded, "my bet is on Hanna still."

Camila held out her hand, "loser has to do whatever dare the winner thinks up."

Emily looked at Ali, "wait as a couple or is this just between me and you Mila?"

Camz looked at Lauren who shrugged, "I'm down for whatever."

Ali held her hand towards Lauren, "couples it is."

The girls shook hands and laughed.

"You're going down Jauregui."

"Not on you I'm not."

Laughter erupted and Ali grabbed Em's arm, "damn right Lauren. But Em, what did we just get ourselves into?"

Em shook her head, laughing, worrying just slightly that they might actually lose this time.

x-x-x-x

_**So there it is, I hope you enjoyed? Anyways, leave thoughts and comments on what you want to see in Emison's college life. As well as what you hope happens in the Thanksgiving reunion. Also did you like the new characters? Lol, thanks a bunch,**_

_**Lina xoxo**_

_**Woah, I almost forgot! I want to move over to Wattpad, I already transferred my stories as well as added a new one, please go follow me there…my username is the same: LinaDanielle13  
Thank you **___


	39. Chapter 39

_****AN: well, it's been too long since I've uploaded anything. I took my laptop in to get cleaned and fixed and that took longer than expected, also none of my continuing works were backed up…so I had to start from scratch…so that was a bummer, but I'm back now, and hopefully my updates will stay regular.**_

_**I've also moved to Wattpad **__(username is the same: LinaDanielle13)__** I've uploaded all my stories from here over there. FanFiction doesn't allow me to include fanfics from everything I want nor does it give way to upload any other type of fiction, which is what I have been working on. So I would appreciate it if you could follow me there…I'll be adding more Emison, Camren fanfic from Fifth Harmony soon and maybe my own personal work.**_

_**Thank you all for the support, I look forward to the comments and reviews here and on my other stories too! Much love, Lina**_

_**P.S. I apologize for any typos, grammar errors, and etc.**_

_Chapter 39_

"So, Lauren, right," Pam asked politely from across the dining room table, "how did you and Camila end up meeting Emily and Alison?"

Lauren looked up from her plate to clear her throat, "oh that's easy, Camila and Ali met in an English class and well I'm on the school's softball team, so during the school-wide athletes' meeting - it's like an orientation for all the kids in athletics – I met Em and I don't know, we just kinda became friends," Lauren smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yep, that's our Emmy," Wayne cut in, "always had the biggest heart, easy to befriend."

Ali laughed and Em's cheeks flared red with embarrassment, "dad," she groaned.

Wayne laughed and held his hand on Em's shoulder, smiling endearingly.

Lauren laughed again and took her phone out in lightning speed, "say cheese Mr. Fields, you too 'Emmy'," Em shot a death glare while Wayne smiled a little too wide and Lauren captured the moment.

"Perfect."

"Lauren, I swear-"

"Emily!"

"Sorry mom."

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and took a closer look at the phone, "oh Em that is perfect, just perfect, wait till your friends see this."

Ali shook her head, "oh they've seen this and much worse, although I'm sure Hanna will get a good kick out of it."

Once the laughing settled, everyone turned their attention back to the food.

"Mrs. Fields, these empanadas are amazing," Camila complimented after having eaten two herself and the rest of Lauren's.

"Why thank you Camila, I'm glad you liked them."

"Yeah, you better watch out though, Camz can eat like no other, if she gets too comfortable you'll have to hide the food until dinner."

Camila tried to argue but was cut off.

"Oh c'mon babe, don't argue, you know it's true, you eat more than Dinah does."

Camila made a look as though she was thinking about that and then shrugged in agreement.

"Oh that's alright Camila, you are welcome to our fridge and pantry for as long as you are staying here with us." Pam smiled and stood to begin taking the plates.

"Besides, I know just how big of an appetite Em can work up sometimes."

Lauren scoffed, "yeah, and so does Ali."

Alison, who was drinking water, nearly choked.

Pam luckily was already gone and Wayne was focused on the TV in the living room.

Em was red and just making sure Ali was okay while Lauren and Camila were muffling their laughs in each other's shoulders.

"Damn, the look on your faces was priceless. I may not know Hanna yet, but I'm sure she'll have a hard time keeping up."

Ali was finally able to catch her breath and look at Em before laughing, "we might be losing this bet Em."

Em just looked over at her new friends and bit her lip, "well Hanna has her work cut out for her, that's for sure."

That night went smoothly after dinner, Ali and Em helped Lauren and Camila into their room just adjacent to theirs and went downstairs to watch movies on the couch with their parents.

Lauren and Camila took the love seat near the fireplace and Ali and Em curled up on the floor with a blanket around them.

The movie ended and while Ali went with Wayne to pick another, hopping on the couch next to him and helping pick a movie from the TV screen, Pam addressed Em, "So Emily, how long will you girls be staying with us?"

Em looked at Camila who shrugged, "up to you."

Em looked at her mom, "uh, I wasn't too sure, we're going back to Rosewood to see the girls and we have two whole weeks off, so I guess it depends."

"Why, Mrs. Fields, you tired of us already?" Lauren joked, "see Camz, you ate all the food, it was too soon, now we have to leave."

Pam laughed, "no no, you stop it Lauren, I don't care about that, you girls can stay –and eat – for as long as you want. Wayne and I but too much anyways, maybe this way we don't waste anything," she turned to Camila and gave a reassuring smile, "sweetie," she whispered, "don't listen to her." She pointed to the green eyed girl next to Camila and Camila laughed.

"I like you Mrs. Fields."

"Please, you girls can call me Pam, I've heard and seen enough to know you two aren't going anywhere anytime soon. The girls love you, and so will the others."

Camila nodded, but Lauren was in shock, "yeah thanks but seriously?" she asked Camila.

"Emily! You're mom is being mean! She tag teaming over here, that's not fair!"

Emily laughed and Ali fell into a fit of laughter next to Wayne, her head falling easily in his lap while his head went back in a deep chuckle, "well Lauren we have only known you for a few hours but I can tell you this – my wife is not mean."

Ali sat up and joined in, "I mean she can be scary when she wants, but definitely not mean."

Lauren pouted, "sure, there's a first for everything you know?"

Pam stood and patted Lauren's head, "you want me to make popcorn to make up for it?"

Lauren flashed her white teeth and gave a smug look, "oh you're good."

"I'll take that as a yes, girls, I'll be right back, you can press play Ali."

Just as Ali was getting up from the couch, Wayne's phone went off, "excuse me girls, I need to take this."

Ali and Em shared a look. Alison knew how nervous Em got whenever her dad had to take a call like that and especially how uneasy she felt whenever her dad left. But things were different in California, her dad would be leaving active duty and working at a base to train new recruits for special forces. The job was way less dangerous and paid well but the main concern for Emily was only her father's safety and she was so appreciative for this new position he was offered.

Ali scooted herself next to Em and held her hand under the blanket, "Em, it's alright."

Em sighed and let Ali rest her head on her shoulder.

The movie was just going to begin when Wayne came back in the living room, his hand over the back of his neck.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Em sat up and looked worriedly for answers.

"Nothing Emmy, my commanding officer just wants me to come in as soon as possible."

"What, like now? They can't do that, when I called mom last week she said you were leaving the second of December, so why so early? I thought you were in charge? Tell them no."

"Emmy, I can't, they're bring new guys in now and want training to begin immediately. They want these guys ready by January."

"Dad, that's insane, I just got here."

Pam walked in and overheard it all, looking between Emily and Wayne apologetically.

"Sweetie, you know you're dad-"

"Yeah, but I thought things were different now?"

"Emmy they are, I just, this is my first assignment in this new position, I can't say no. The other men I'm working with are already there so they see no point in waiting. I have a flight tomorrow at 5pm."

Em ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath when Ali squeezed her hand.

It's okay, Emily thought, he'll be safe and out of harm's way, I just won't see him too much this break, that's okay.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Wayne looked confused.

"Yeah," Em said with more confidence, "you're not back overseas, you won't be shot at and I'm here with you now and I'm happy. My family is here, my girlfriend and I have my two new bestfriends…so okay. You have to leave tomorrow and that sucks but- but-"

"That's just life!" Lauren finished for her, sending Emily a smile.

"Exactly dad, that's life, so ok, you have to leave tomorrow, and I'm sure mom wants to go too, so why don't you too come back here and we'll have fun watching these movies?"

Wayne looked at Pam who hugged his waist, one bowl of popcorn in her hand and she kissed his cheek, and he leaned down to peck his lips to the top of her head. Looking up he smiled widely, "you're so smart and brave and loving Emmy, I'm proud of the women you've become."

Pam and Wayne walked back to couch, Pam stopping to hand the bowl to Lauren who took it happily and Wayne stopping to hug his daughter to his chest, "I love you sweetie, my little soldier."

"I love you too dad, make sure those guys know they're lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but not nearly as lucky as I am to have you."

The movie was watched, the popcorn eaten and then it was time for bed. It wasn't a particularly long drive from school to the Fields house, but after the week of finals they had had and everything else that went on, sleep was called for.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went off into their rooms and the house fell into a comfortable silence.

Ali and Em got ready for bed and just laid under the covers for a while, the silence broken up by the laughter of Camila coming through the walls and a quick scolding for Lauren to stop and be quiet.

Ali laughed, "god those two."

Em laughed along on rolled to her side to face Ali, Alison mirroring her movements.

Their eyes met and they held their gaze for a while, Alison taking in every curve of Em's face and Emily trying to count the flecks of light reflected in the blue ocean of Ali's eyes.

Moments seemed like hours before Ali spoke up, "Em, babe, where are you?" She reached her hand up and traced her fingertips along Emily's jawline.

Em closed her eyes and sighed. Ali knew that Em was right next to her but her mind was a million miles away.

"Ali, I'm right here." Em brought her hands around Alison's waist and pulled their bodies closer.

Alison sucked in a breath and put her forehead on her girlfriend's. "No, you're not," she argued softly.

Em sighed heavily and pulled away gently, meeting Ali's gaze, "then if I'm not here, I'm getting lost in your eyes. Swallowed in how blue and deep they are, Ali, you have the oceans in your eyes."

Ali blushed as Em ran her fingertips up her neck and along her jaw, cupping her cheek, "and I would gladly drown in your eyes if it meant feeling this close to you."

Em smiled and Alison struggled to find a response, when she did she smiled and moved her fingertips to brush the outline of Emily's lips, "and you Em, you have the words of a million love stories hanging from your lips, your tongue dipped in the eloquence you never knew you had. Em, you have the world in your hands."

It was barely a heartbeat that passed before Em answered back, "you are my world."

Ali's eyes roamed to her fingertips still on a full set of lips and she greedily brought her mouth to Emily's, pulling back within seconds to find air. Em moved her mouth to Ali's neck before she was pulled back up. Their lips collided again, rough and passionate in their fight for dominance, a fight that Ali lost this time.

In her new found dominance, Em quickly rolled her body over Ali's and slipped her hands under her shirt pulling it off and tossing it aside, doing the same to her own. Her knees were on either side of Alison's so that Ali was being straddled.

"Em," Ali whispered, "are you sure?"

Emily pulled away and was only able to answer Ali with the look in her eyes and the way her lips moved effortlessly against Alison's.

Breathless and lungs burning for the right amount of oxygen, Alison found her hands trailing paths across Emily's exposed skin, Em's heated breath coming out in pants in her ear, "I love you."

Ali kissed her way up Emily's neck, along her jaw, behind her ear and to the corner of her mouth, "I love you."

Emily kissed each cheek of Alison's and her nose, smiling widely, the rush of blood in her body match by the pounding organ in her chest.

"Always, Em." Ali added when her lips were free and her breath was caught.

"Until the oceans in your eyes run dry," Em answered.

_***AN: So that last bit was some fluff, for the fluff lovers…don't worry, what you really want to happen is coming *wink wink, I know it's been too long of a time since I've been here, sorry, but I hope somewhere out there you guys are still reading and enjoying, the plans I have for this story may be…nope I won't say, you'll have to find out when I post it.**_

_**Love you all, Lina**_

_**Please review what you want next….drama, smut and humor in the next chapters!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40 – Rosewood 2.0_

"Emmy, I'm sorry I have to go like this, I was really looking forward to spending more time with you here." Wayne stood in front of his daughter, fighting the urge to stay and disobey his orders.

Em, sensing his hesitation, forced the brightest smile she could make onto her face and hugged her father tightly, masking the fallen tears into the thick material of his jacket, "I know dad, but I'm just thankful that we got to spend any time together at all, Thanksgiving is in a few days, and it's just a turkey, we can always reschedule a turkey, right?"

Wayne laughed whole heartedly, "right," he confirmed, "your mother can make the turkey once I get back. Will you be here?"

Em looked back at Ali, "well we have two weeks, after tomorrow me and the girls are going to Rosewood, but I'll be back for the last 4 days of break."

Wayne smiled, "this will only be a week long, I talked to some of the bigs and I arrange it so I can leave early."

"Dad-"

"No," Wayne interrupted, "I already made up my mind, I'll be home with your mother and you and Ali better be here." Wayne smiled and hugged his daughter again, he pointed to Lauren and Camila and smiled, "and bring these two, I like them."

Lauren nodded, "yeah, we have that effect on people; no one seems to resist us."

Pam laughed beside her family, "you haven't even met Hanna yet, and you already sound like her."

"Great," Camila and Ali both groaned, "two Lauren's."

"Hey, you love me, isn't that right Em?"

"Well," Em started to teased.

"Wow, I'm leaving."

Pam grabbed Lauren's wrist and hugged her, "you're not going anywhere, girls, be nice."

Lauren stood shocked, "so you don't hate me?"

"Haha, like you said, how could I not?"

"See!" The raven haired, green-eyed beauty exclaimed, "hah, in your faces!"

Em chuckled but stopped once her father's cab pulled into the wide driveway.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Be carefull."

"No worries Em," Pam said beside her, "I'll keep my eye on him."

"Good, I love you guys." Em pulled them in for a hug and when the three broke apart, Wayne called out, "and what do you three think you're doing?"

"What?" Camila asked confused.

"Get over here!"

Ali smiled and pulled Lauren and Camila with her to join the Fields' family hug.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Fields, we'll see you next week."

"Bye Ali, take care of Em for us."

"Oh, she'll be taking care of us more than likely."

"Doesn't she always," Wayne added proudly.

"Well girls," he addressed, "it was wonderful meeting you, I hope to see you back here as well next week?"

"Oh most definitely," Camila agreed.

"For my food?" Pam teased.

"Haha, of course we'll be here," Lauren laughed, "you can't get rid of us that easily."

Pam nodded, "yup, her and Hanna are going to get along just fine."

Ali shook her head and turned to Em, remembering the bet the four friends placed just days ago.

"Yeah, mom, that's what we're afraid of."

Within the next few minutes, Emily stood with Ali wrapped around her waist in the driveway, watching as her parents drove off.

Lauren and Camila had already returned inside but Em stood, still watching as the dust settled and Ali stood watching as the thoughts in Em's head settled as well.

"Em, what are you thinking?" Ali trailed her hand up to cup Em's cheek, the pad of her thumb gently rubbing back and forth.

Em sighed deeply and hugged her hand around Ali's shoulders tightly, "I don't know, I'm just thinking I guess."

"Let me into that beautiful mind of yours." Ali prodded gently.

Em smiled and looked down, their eyes meeting and quickly Em placed her hand against Alison's cheek mirroring her, "what's the point," Em whispered, "you already consume almost my every thought. There is no place in my head to go without bumping into some piece of you. Not even my heart is safe, you consume the beats that keep me breathing."

Ali was at a loss for words, normally Emily never opened up this way. The 'I love you's were romance enough, the three words doing to Ali's heart inexplicable things when she heard them spill from Emily's lips. This however, was unexpected and Alison could only answer Em right now with a smile that she hoped said it all.

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor? Because right about now, I'm thinking maybe you should be the author here, not me."

Em shook her head, "no, you're meant to be an author, besides who else would write our love story?"

Ali leaned in to capture the lips she'd been dying to kiss and when she pulled away she asked, "so if I'm going to be the author chosen to write our story, why are you going to be the doctor?"

Em looked up slightly as if in thought but she already had her answer, "so that one day, maybe I can understand my body well enough to know why it is that every time I'm with you, my heart seems to beat slower and faster at the same time. Why it flutters and my chest tightens, why all at once you take my breath away yet you're the very air I want to breathe…that, Alison is why I am destined to be a doctor." It was spoken slowly and deliberately, no trace doubt in her voice.

"You-" Ali started…

"Are such cheeseballs!"

Em and Ali turned around and Ali groaned, dropping her head into Em's chest.

"Lauren," Camila scolded from beside her, "I told you to shutup."

"Wait, you were there the whole time?" Em's face turned a shade of red.

"Interrupted again, Em you sure we should taking Lauren to meet Hanna, that means we will literally have no privacy."

Lauren laughed, "hey I was standing here as long as I could, I me Camila and I have or moments, and yeah, we get all lovey dovey too, but geez, we do it when no one is around, this probably just gave me three cavities."

"Well," Ali started, "stay away then you perv." Ali ran after Lauren after Lauren threw a small berry from the bush they were near at the blonde's head.

Em caught up to stand and watch beside Camila.

"You know Em, usually I'm the goofy one, but it's nice to see Lauren like this, it's been a while."

Em nodded in agreement, "same, I think this is one of the first times, I've seen Ali so carefree in a while."

"It feels good though right?"

"Yeah," Em's voice was soft and although Camila had barely known her for a few months, she could tell something was up.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"What?"

"C'mon, I know you meant everything you said to Alison back there but I also know you have something else on your mind. And if I can see it, then she can definitely see it. You want to talk about it?"

Em shrugged, and shoved her hands in her pockets, "I don't even know-"

"Even if you think it won't make sense, just say it, maybe I can help. Growing up where I did with Lauren and having the friends and family we had, being in a relationship wasn't easy, it was actually hard and scary and we had plenty of obstacles, so I've been through more crap than you might imagine, let me share."

"Share your crap?"

"You've got crap and so do I, so let's make a crap sandwich, tell me what's eating at you?"

Em sighed, knowing sooner or later she'd have to tell Ali anyways, and she trusted Camila anyways. So Em turned to the tan skinned brown eyed girl, whom she shared so much in common with and just shook her head.

"It's just, this life thing is scary, Ali is the only person I've ever been this crazy about, and I've been like this since we were young, and since then, anytime I felt like things were going good, that nothing could make my life any better- I –"

"Something comes crashing in and messes it all up doesn't it?" Camila answered, knowing all too well what it felt like to have the rug pulled out from under her feet.

Em let go of the air in her lungs she had been holding and her shoulders slumped, "yeah, for years, I was always scared to be too happy, because I knew something would come in and take that away, I lived in constant fear and – and-"

"You're feeling like that now?" Emily couldn't decide if it was a statement or a question.

"Yeah…no…I don't know Mila, I just, I can't help but feel like things are almost too good to true right now. And I'm feeling like a disaster is just around the corner, waiting until the last second when I think things might actually work out to flip this all on its ass."

Camila smiled weakly and placed her hand on Em's shoulder to comfort her, "Lo and I have been through some of our trials and tribulations, we've fought to be together and it was all worth it, we broke up once because we thought that was best but it wasn't. No pain or disaster came between us that compared to the pain we felt when we were apart. So whatever you think is coming, because it may or may not, just enjoy what you have in front of you right now. You just have to believe that whatever may try to separate you two, you are gonna get through it, but you have to get through it together." Camila finished once they reached the porch, laughing when she heard the audible crash of bodies hitting the floor.

"You're not doubting what you and Ali-"

"God no, no, never. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Camila sighed out of relief, "okay good, because we're playing that video at your wedding."

"Video?!"

"What? We are invited to the wedding right?"

Em made a grab for Camila's phone, now in her hand but was too slow as Camila quickly ran up the stairs, "nope, not gonna be that easy."

"Ugh, I hate you guys."

"And we love you too Em."

x-x-x-x

"What were you and Camila talking about earlier?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Okay fine, we were talking about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you and me."

"You and I."

"Ugh, okay yeah, you and I."

"Okay, what about us though?"

"Nothing I just- I just-"

"You just what?"

"I just feel like things are changing and something big is coming."

"Changing? Something big?"

"Yeah."

"Are these good things?"

"I'm not sure yet." Em sighed truthfully.

"Well," Ali proposed, "when you do figure it out-"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good, I love you Em, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too."

"Okay because if you're having any doubts."

"No, Ali no, I'm not, that's not the change I'm talking about, I just feel like life is finally happening and some things are bound to change sooner or later."

"Em, things are always changing and remaining the same, and sometimes that happens all at once and other times it's only us that changes…it's all inevitable avoid or choose everything that will happen, it happens and that is that."

"And that is that?"

"Yeah, life sucks sometimes, but nothing is permanent right?"

"Tattoos are?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess, I guess it's just eating at me, we're going back to Rosewood and we have to kind of face everything that was there you know and I can't forget what happens when you find happiness in Rosewood."

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"But Em, -A is gone."

"Yeah I know, but what –A did to us isn't. I just feel like going back there this happy and with so much love…I don't know, like I'll be coming back and Rosewood will have robbed me of some happiness...again."

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"It's Rosewood 2.0, things _are _different know, it's not the same. I don't for sure what will happen when we get there or when we leave, but I know us, and it won't happen."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right, I don't know why I'm being paranoid."

"Come, Lauren and Camila are waiting for us downstairs, we better go before they start making out on the couch again."

Em laughed and grabbed a blanket from her bed, "hah, maybe we should let them and have our own make out session here instead?" Emily smirked, a rare sight to see and Ali smiled back at her.

"Em," she warned.

"What? What? You mean you want to bust the two of them instead?"

"Well it might be nice to be on the other end of things for once."

Em's head fell back, "fine. Fine, let's go."

"Em?"

"What?"

Ali walked up to Em's ear and reached on her tiptoes, whispering seductively, "you can have my way tonight when we go to bed."

Em swallowed, "on that note, I think I'm tired now."

"Don't be ridiculous babe, it's only 6:30, plus that'd be rude, we have guests."

"Ugh, you'll be the death of me woman."

"And you mine."

And with that Em and Ali took off to head downstairs, where they did indeed find Lauren and Camila making out heatedly, Ali pulling out all stops to embarrass them and Em laughing in the distance as her girlfriend succeeded.

So what, change may or may not come, maybe Em will accept it, maybe it won't be so bad…

Or maybe, it may come closer than ever to tearing her world apart by the seams…

Maybe…

_**AN: don't hate me, I haven't had a cliffhanger in a while…**_

_**Please leave a comment/review.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, this was more fluffy than I anticipated, also I just wanted to give you more of who Lauren and Camila are to Em and Ali, I like their addition to the story, and I hope you do as well.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts, I have a few surprises up my sleeve. ;)**_

_**Love, Lina**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41 – Welcome to Rosewood 2.0_

_2:35 a.m._

"_Ugh Lauren! Lauren! Fuck!"_

"God dammit, Em I can't take it anymore!" Ali rolled over, it was well into the night, all four girls having gone to bed several hours ago…well Em and Ali where finally settled into sleep just a few hours earlier, Ali keeping well on her deal with Em once they closed the door to the bedroom.

Ali rolled over to Em's side of the bed and snuggled deeper into Emily's side, brushing her hand along the bare skin of her back, tracing small circles in her wake. She would have to try a different approach.

"Em," Ali cooed softly, "c'mon Em, I know a way to drown them out."

"Aliiii," Em groaned, "I need my rest woman."

"Em, please, I know you can't be scared of a little competition."

"I know what you're doing Alison, no, just go to sleep."

"Em you're not being fair."

"Yes I am," Em finally rolled to her side, facing Ali and Alison took this new position to her advantage, running her fingerstips through the valley of Em's ample breasts and trailing it lower, daring herself to keep going…that is until Em grabbed hold of her wrist, "Ali, I don't think I have it in me."

Ali pouted and laid on her back, "fine, I'll do it myself."

Em laid her head back on the pillow before she shot up and looked her girlfriend in the eye, "you'll what?"

Ali ignored her and slipped her hand under the sheet, the movement visible for Em. Emily swallowed and shook her head, "Ali you know we have a flight in a few hours and I-"

"Should get some sleep, I know," Ali finished, "but I can't take hearing them any longer, and to be honest, I think it's hot how many times Lauren can bring _her _girlfriend to cum that loud and so many times. Uh, Camila is one lucky girl."

"Ali-"

"What? I'm not challenging you, now go to bed so I can hear them, if I time it right I think I might be able to- oh I know, I should take Lauren up on that offer instead." Ali reached her swollen bud and flicked it, releasing a moan at the same time, "maybe she'll let me join them for a threeso-"

"Shutup and get over here."

Em snapped, she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Ali and flipped herself over, straddling the blonde's waist. Em roughly latched onto Alison's neck, biting down on the sensitive skin in such a manner that would leave marks for all to see in the morning.

"I'll be damned if I let you walk out on me and go over there Ali…you're mine."

"Then take me."

Em growled and once her lips attached themselves to Ali's, Alison quickly forgot how they had gotten there, their friends sexcapades in the room across the hall forgotten to them both.

x-x-x-x

9:47 a.m.

In the morning, which came sooner than Em would've liked, Ali got up, unsteady from the exhaustion of the night before and started packing their suitcases.

"Em, Em, babe, c'mon, we have three hours to be at the airport in San Francisco, you have to get up."

"Five more minutes?"

"I gave you two more hours the last time you said five more minutes. C'mon." Ali smirked and walked over to the bed, pulling the sheet from her girlfriend's body.

Emily immediately missed the warmth and stood up, groaning in exhaustion and slight irritation.

"C'mon champ, why don't you go cook breakfast? I just heard Lauren and Camila head downstairs, you should go before Mila eats everything."

Em rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked towards the bedroom door, "fine, but only because I want there to be some food for when my parents get back."

Em reached for the handle before Ali rushed over and pushed herself against the door, "uh, as hot as you look when you get up in the morning, I think only my eyes are allowed to see you naked like this Em."

Em looked at Ali in confusion before looking down at her naked body. She smiled and shrugged, "you seemed to not care of you joined Lauren and Camila last night, maybe I don't care if they see me naked, it's not like I'm ashamed of anything, should I be?"

Ali swallowed thickly and knew what angle Em was playing at, "are you still upset about that? Because I was thinking, you know I might have a small fantasy for you to fulfill while the two of them are still here, it involves-"

"Dammit, okay! Hand me some clothes."

"Gotcha."

"God, I hate you."

"God? Hmm, I seem to recall screaming his name along with yours last night, you two must be very close."

"Of all people, how did I end up with you?" Em laughed as she got dressed, watching Ali pack away their clothes for the week.

"Some might say fate, me? It's because you've been hot for me since we were kids."

"Ali," Em sighed.

"See, even now I have you moaning."

"Shutup!" Em couldn't take the teasing anymore and walked out the door, calling from the hall, "come down in 10 or else I'll let Mila eat your eggs!"

Ali laughed and finished packing up their things, making sure everything was in order.

Downstairs, Mila sat at the counter, watching Lauren rummage through the refridgerator.

"I see you two are looking for food?" Em surprised them both.

Camila nodded and yawned and Lauren closed the fridge to join her girlfriend, "thank god you're finally up, now I don't have to worry about cooking."

Em quirked an eyebrow, "what do you mean finally?"

Lauren shrugged, "nothing, just considering we all had a bit of a marathon going on last night, I assumed you'd sleep in a bit later, sounds like you did most of the work last night."

Em stopped, almost dropping the carton of milk in her hand, before coughing to clear her throat.

Mila hid her face in Lauren's shoulder while the raven-haired girl stifled laughs of her own, "it's okay Em no need to be ashamed, I bet it was all Ali's idea wasn't it?"

"Lauren!" Camila was still not as open about sharing as Lauren was and in that, she shared the same blush on Emily's face.

"You bet what was my idea?" Ali came down leaning casually against the counter by Em. She took one quick look at the her and Camila's flushed face and smirked at Lauren, "oooh, I see. Yeah, you're right, it was."

"I knew it. You just couldn't handle us being louder than you could you?"

Ali shrugged, "actually, I was handling it pretty fine, I was even this close," she said pinching her fingers together, "to joining you because Em wasn't having it."

"Well you two had a head start on us, I wouldn't blame her."

"Yeah, I guess but all it took was a little teasing and man, my mermaid sure did-"

"Okay! Mila, you want to whisk some eggs for me?" Em asked to abruptly change the subject.

Camila, immediately getting the cue, stood up and retrieved the eggs from the fridge.

"Aw look Ali, we're making them blush."

Ali laughed, "don't we always?"

"Haha, I kind of wish you did join us though, could've been one hell of a party."

"Hey!" Em and Camila warned in unison.

"Hmm, maybe. Hanna has been trying that with us for a while, maybe when we're all drunk we can slip in a kiss or two?"

It was all teasing in good fun, but Em looked between the two gorgeous women and laughed, "if you two keep that up, we're not going to feed you."

"Fine by me, I ate plenty last night, didn't I Mila?"

"Oh my god, you did not?" Ali was bursting into laughter and Camila quickly went over to smack her girlfriend on the arm.

"Lauren Michelle, I swear to god!"

"Babe, calm down, it was just a joke."

Em started laughing, surprising everyone in the room and soon Mila followed, settling back into the whisking of the eggs.

"God, what are we gonna do when you two come to Rosewood with us?"

Lauren shrugged and tilted her head, "as long as you don't kill us and leave us in the woods, anything goes."

"I'd choose my words more carefully if I was you Lauren," Em commented with her head in the pantry.

"Why Em, what's the worst that can happen?"

Em met Ali's eyes and both girls shook their heads.

"Truth or Dare."

"What? You're crazy, everyone's played Truth or Dare before, no big deal."

Emily shook her head, "but not the way Ali does it."

"Shit Lauren," Camila taunted, "what'd you do this time?"

Although her pride wouldn't let her admit it, Lauren was actually pretty nervous for the next week to come.

x-x-x-x

The girls flight left on time and they finally landed, took a train and one bus and got safely to Rosewood, it was sometime in the evening and Em called all the girls once the four of them had settled in.

Her parents moved with her to California but they had paid off the house back in Rosewood and left in under Emily's name for whatever she decided to do with it. But this wasn't just a house, it was Em's home and she could never sell it. So she kept it and now it would serve as her and all her friends' make-shift hotel for the week.

None of the girls' parents lived in Rosewood anymore but Rosewood seemed like the only appropriate place for all five of them to come back to, it was where everything had started, especially their friendship, and regardless of their happenings with –A, it just seemed right to come back.

"Em, Hanna just called, they're on their way, they just got back from the mall in Brentswood."

"Haha that figures, and what about Spence and Aria?"

"Um Toby is picking Spencer up from school after his shift which should be over," she checked her phone, "thirty minutes ago. So they'll be here I soon and Aria is-"

"Here!" The petite brunette walked into the entryway and held her hands up in surprise.

Em was the first to wrap her arms around her friend, Ali following suit.

"Guys! Uh, its so good to see you, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too Ar, how's everything?"

Aria smiled and held up her camera around her neck, "you know, the same old, same old."

"Oh that's not true," Ali called, "Hanna told me you got that internship with that magazine? How is it?"

Aria's smile widened, "okay I lied, it's not the same old, same old, this internship is great! I'm working with some amazing people and I have access to all this brand-new equipment, it's amazing."

Em nodded, "but what about Hollis? And isn't it really early to be getting an internship?"

"Yeah, it is but I'm only part-time at Hollis right now and the internship is great for accepting me so early, I couldn't pass it up."

"That's great Ar, and how's Ezra doing?"

"He's good too, business is steady and he and I just got a place….not to far from here actually, it's a really small house, but we're converting one of the rooms into a mini gallery for my work and there's a small shed in the back where I can develop my pictures….but enough about me, how's life in Cali? Oh, and where are your new friends?"

Alison tilted her head towards the stairs, "Lauren and Camila are upstairs showering, they'll be down in a few. Hey are you staying the night too?"

Aria looked between the two and shrugged, "I don't know, what are the other girls doing?"

"Well, you live with Ezra, Toby and Spencer have their apartment and Hanna and Caleb both live in California like us, so since they were gonna stay the night, we thought you and Spence would too, c'mon it'll be like old times and you get to hang with Lauren and Camila."

"Well yeah I can, we're all on break anyways. Wait, how long you guys in town for?"

"Just a week," Em answered.

"So Hanna and Caleb are gonna stay here that long too? And you're friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I don't see why I can't spend more than one night here either, you've got plenty of space."

"Alright then, it's settled-"

"Wooo, Hanna in the house, now we can start the party!"

"Hanna!" Emily rushed over and was practically tackled by the shorter blonde and all her bags.

"Em! Finally, I missed you!" She dropped the bags and wrapped her hands around Em, "Ali get your ass over here!"

Ali was soon squished into the group hug and Aria joined and soon after, as if the timing gods were watching them, Spencer walked in and laughed, "uh, guys, what's going on?"

Spencer didn't receive an answer; instead she found hands on her shoulders, not even knowing who they belonged to, pulling her in.

It was only when a flash was seen and throats were cleared that the five friends and two boyfriends looked up to see where the flash had come from.

"Aw you guys are all super fucking adorable. Look Camz, they remind me of us and the girls back at home."

Emily cleared her throat and walked towards Lauren and Camila, laughing that they had yet again captured another moment of her life on camera.

"Girls, this is Lauren and her girlfriend Camila."

Ali walked beside Em and chuckled, "or Camila and her girlfriend Lauren, because that is sometimes topic for debate."

Lauren laughed and nodded, "that's very true."

And these are, Em turned to introduce but Lauren smiled and pushed past her-

"I got this."

"Show off," Camila muttered.

Lauren shook it off and walked towards the rest of the girls, "okay, well let's see, you walked in with Mr. Cop, have an athletic build and are tall, you must be Spencer?"

Spencer nodded and shook Lauren's hand, "hmm, I'm impressed."

Lauren smiled, "thank you."

"You, the camera, eccentric style and petite-ness, you are most definitely Aria?"

Aria laughed, "I feel like I'm on a cop show."

Lauren shrugged, "maybe you are," and turned to face Hanna.

"Hanna."

"Yes, I am, you're not going to access me first?"

"What's there to access, I heard that you and I might be more like each other than we may think. Plus, you're Ali and Em's best friends, I've seen dozens of pictures of you in their dorm."

Spencer started clapping, "I like her already."

"Yes, I have that effect on most people, isn't that right Camz?"

Camila groaned, "hello everyone."

The rest of the girls introduced themselves to Camila and after Toby offered Caleb a place to crash at his apartment, the two guys left, leaving the seven girls to catch up and start the night off right.

x-x-x-x

6 hours, 5 pizzas, and 4 movies later, the girls all sat crammed into Emily's living room, sleep a foreign concept to them all.

"Guys, I do not want to watch another movie, can we like, do something different?" Hanna complained from the couch. It was the only piece of furniture that could seat more than two people, but was being completely occupied by her.

"Yeah," Ali agreed, "who brought the alcohol?"

"You know technically speaking, we're all still underage." Spencer acknowledged while getting up with Hanna anyways to get the drinks from the fridge.

"Okay, Miss UPenn, but if you're gonna be here, you have to leave your 'technicalities' at school, we're on spring break, it's like a the right passage to drink and party when we're on spring break."

Lauren laughed, "isn't it right _of _passage?"

"Tomato, potato, who are you the grammar queen?"

Camila laughed and nodded her head vigorously, "actually our friends in Miami call Lauren that all the time."

"Really," Hanna asked, "wait, but aren't you like Ali," she directed towards Camila, "you're like into that English shit too right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Huh, so why aren't you the grammar queen?"

Camila shrugged, "I pick and choose you know, can't win 'em all."

"Please, coming from the girl with a smoking hot girlfriend. You know I used to think Ali was the luckiest girl around, now I think you're giving her a run for her money."

"Hey, I heard that." Ali shouted from across the room.

"Hey, you were supposed to!"

"Hmm, Hanna, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me." Lauren smiled smugly.

Hanna shook her head, "naw, if you two are as much alike as them," she pointed to Em and Ali, "as Emily says you two are, then, just take it as a compliment, I've been trying to have a little fun with them for a while."

Lauren smirked, "you don't say?"

"Oh god, you two are alike." Camila clapped her forehead while Spencer returned with glasses in her hand, "I told you. Camila, I think you and I will get along just fine."

Camila blushed and Hanna turned her attention to the brunette, "hmm, so, Lauren and Camila, Camila and Lauren-"

"Oh god, guys!" Aria called for Em and Ali, "she's doing it again!"

"Doing wha-" Camila began to ask.

"Laurmila!" Hanna exclaimed before scrunching her nose, "no I don't like that, how about…"

"Em, what is she talking about?"

"She making you guys a ship name."

"A ship name?" Lauren looked confused.

"Like what they do for-"

"Oh I have it, I have it! Camren! Yes Camren! Camila and Lauren, you two are Camren! Camren and Emison in the house!"

Em sighed and Ali walked in laughing, "well at least we're not the only one who have to suffer now."

Hanna laughed at both couples and sat back into the couch with her drink in hand, "damn guys, it feels good to be home. I mean who would've thought I'd feel this good? And in Rosewood, of all places."

"Not just Rosewood, Han," Ali corrected and smiled at Em, waiting for her to finish.

"Rosewood 2.0," Emily smiled and settled in next to Alison on the floor.

Ali nodded, kissing Em's cheek and pulling away to yell, "now let's play truth or dare bitches!"

Lauren froze and gulped down her drink, this would be interesting.

_**AN: truth or dare and other games, I wonder what'll happen and what secrets will be revealed? Dun dun dun….  
As always, leave your reviews/comments and tell me what you thought, I hope I made some of you laugh? In the spirit of Lauren, was it too much *smirks*  
…And don't worry, the liars are going to be in this next chapter a lot :)  
Love always, Lina**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42: _

"Just admit it Em, Hanna scared them away, that's why they left!" Spencer laughed while Hanna scoffed and threw a t-shirt at her.

"I did not Spence! You heard why they had to leave early!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "sure, first give them that god awful 'ship name' thing, then you give them those inappropriate dares, not to mention you scared the poor happy couple while we're all drunk by telling them about –A and then you go ahead and 'win' that stupid little bet and insult their sex life; the perfect cherry on top, did I miss anything?"

"Shutup would you, you make it sound bad."

"That's because it was Hanna, we woke up that next day and knew you said something. They definitely didn't leave to New York for the rest of break to "visit their best friend" who just so happened to be in New York two days later. You made them leave in about," Spencer lifted her watch, "huh, look at that, just under three days."

"Em, Ali," Hanna groaned, "back me up here. They really had to do didn't they?"

Em chuckled and threw the t-shirt Hanna threw at Spencer back on the bed with her, "alright alright, ease up Spence, their best friend Dinah really did book a gig in New York for a few nights, they were going to wait until Christmas break to see their friends, but why should they, New York is just a drive away."

Spencer crossed her arms, "oh c'mon, it was more fun when we blamed Hanna, you're no fun Em."

Hanna stuck her tongue out to tease, "haha I told you, besides Camren loves me."

Spencer rolled her eyes in a way only Spencer could and shrugged, "sure Han, everyone looooves you," she drawled out the 'love' sarcastically and Hanna blew her a kiss, "I know you love me Spencer, behind that Hastings glare is a tiny little Spencer, dying to tell me how much you actually love me."

"Sure Hanna, sure, in your dreams."

"Alright, alright, I had enough." Aria emerged from a swell of blankets and ran her hands through her short messy locks.

"Oh hey short stack, didn't see you there, how'd you sleep?"

"Very funny Ali, but I slept fine thanks for asking, it was waking up that I didn't quite enjoy."

"Sorry Ar, blame Hanna."

"No, shush, you two stop it," Emily laughed closed her closet, "and um next time can't you guys sleep downstairs or in the guest rooms?"

"Why, you two didn't get to have any Emison time because we were snoozing in the same room? Ali, you didn't sneak something in between those sheets?"

"HANNA! Get out, get out, go change, we'll meet you all downstairs, Ali popped from the bed, pushing Hanna and Spencer from the room, not forgetting to go back to the floor to uncover Aria and help her out as well.

When the laughter died and Ali was alone with Em, she sighed, laughed wholeheartedly and collapsed on the bed, face cradled in a pillow.

Emily watched her girlfriend in adoration and moved to the bed, sitting with her legs out in front and her hand rubbing Ali's back, "you alright there?"

Ali popped her head up, a flash of blonde locks covering her face and causing a laugh to bubble in Em's stomach, "help me Em."

Emily reached out, sorting strands of hair into their assumed positions and kissed Ali's forehead when she was done, "there you are."

"Here I am." Ali smiled and moved to rest on her elbows facing Em, "and I'm hungry. Feed me already."

Emily dropped her head and Ali could feel the movement of her lips on her crown, smiling, "alright, get dressed, we can take the girls to that restaurant we found yesterday, that seems like a good place for us to all catch up."

Alison nodded, "you're right, but how about you call and order, I have a better idea."

The mischievous look on Ali's face told Emily that she wasn't going to get to know what this idea was until Ali let her, so she didn't ask any questions, she simply shrugged and made the call.

_2 hours later_

"We finally made it out of the house, thank god," Aria chimed as she crawled in the back of the seat with Hanna, Spencer close behind.

"Well I'm sure we would've left in time if Hanna got dressed quicker."

"Spencer, you are always blaming me, I told you it wasn't my fault, Ali and Em didn't tell us where we were going, how was I supposed to know what to wear?"

"By dressing sensible, I hardly think a skirt and those heels are ideal for all occasions, especially since we'll be outside."

"Hey," Ali turned around from the driver's seat after she buckled up, "who told you we were going to be outside? I haven't even told Emily about this place yet."

"Yeah, we know," Em whispered to herself while rolling her eyes and leaning back into the chair.

"Well I just assumed we are because one, you ordered food to go, two, you brought a duffel bag in the trunk and three, you said you needed to fill up before we leave. And some of the places that take a half to full tank to get there are places up in the woods along the old highway that runs through Bakersville."

Emily looked between Ali and Spencer to see if Ali gave anything away the confirmed that Spencer was right.

"You know Spencer, your smarts have saved your ass and ours a lot but right now I really wish you didn't have that Hastings brain right now."

Ali managed a laugh as she started the engine and cursed under her breath, "damn."

Aria and Hanna patted Spence on the back playfully but Emily sat in the front looking at Ali, waiting for the blonde to notice her.

After a while and after Hanna finally picked a radio station, Em sighed and gave up on her one-sided staring contest. She turned to look out the window instead; it was 11:30 and there was a whole day ahead of her and she was glad she got to spend this break with her friends. She'd been in Rosewood for 3 days now and she loved the break from school. Her parents hadn't called her yet, but she wasn't given any reason to worry about it. The ebb and flow of her universe seemed to be in order.

Seemed to be.

Emily would've kept contemplating all that was running through her head until she felt Ali's hand rest high on her lap, "Em, I know you were trying to get my attention, what's wrong?"

Em shrugged, smiling that her girlfriend did notice her, "nothing is."

"Okay, well then?" Ali could barely be heard over the song Hanna and Aria were laughing and singing to, the slightly annoyed Spencer's laugh cutting them off between verses to beg for temporary silence.

Emily smiled, "nothing, that's just it, nothing is wrong."

Ali took her eyes of the road to look in the mirror at her friends, smiling to herself, glad that they all stuck around and then she put her hand on Em's cheek, "exactly, stop thinking so hard, relax babe."

The brunette sighed, piping up just in time to sing the first verse of Beyonce's Drunk in Love.

x-x-x-x

"Ali, are we there yet? I'm about to eat this food right now."

"Yeah Ali, I'm starved, we should've stopped for some coffee at least."

Alison made a fake reach behind her, "I'm warning you Hanna, you and Aria better not!"

"Ugh fine, but if the food is cold by the time we get there, I'm kicking your ass, Em can beat me up later for it."

"I'll hold you to it Han."

"Em! You'd let Hanna hit me?"

Emily shrugged, a smug look on her face, "I'm sure you'd hit her back. And who am I to get in the was of two beautiful blondes in a cat fight?"

Ali stared incredulously at Emily and shook her head, "I think that who-can-make-the-most-sexual-jokes contest really got to you Em, I'm calling Lauren, she'd be so proud."

"Yeah, really Em, I can't even believe you said that." Spencer stifled a laugh of disbelief.

"I'm hungry too, maybe that's why."

Hanna nudged Aria, and made an attempt at whispering "or maybe someone is feeling a little needy."

"Hanna I heard that." Emily looked in the rearview mirror and zeroed her eyes at her best friend.

Hanna simply shrugged and used her eyes to motion towards Ali, mouthing, "just saying."

Emily huffed and crossed her arms, okay, maybe Hanna was partly right. It's been a week since Ali has done more with Em than simply make-out and Emily was starting to feel a little on edge, not the edge she wanted to be on, but still on edge. Something would happen when she tried to push a little further; Ali had a coughing fit, someone interrupted, Alison was hungry first, they had to go somewhere…their friends were sleeping in her room, either way, Emily was starting to feel deprived and now that she admitted to herself, she felt slightly annoyed.

Before any of the girls had realized, Ali was pulling in to a small path of the highway and into the lining of the trees.

"Great, we're on gonne die, and on empty stomachs, Spencer, open that bag so we can have our last dinner."

"Supper, Han, it's called the last supper."

"It's called the last word you say before you hand me that Italian food."

"Woah, it's only been 15 minutes, you're not dying, this is where we're spending the next two days, chill, no one is dying or being killed." Ali shook her head. "You sound like Emily."

"Me? When?" Em watched Ali in surprise, feeling guilty when she seen the look on Ali's face, realizing exactly when Em acted the way Hanna did. A flood of memories came to her and Ali at the same time and the next instant their eyes met, each ones' cheeks were flushed a fresh shade of red.

"Hello, what the hell was that?" Spencer snapped her fingers in between them and Ali cleared her throat, "Um nothing, look! We're here!"

"Finally. You weirdos better get out that damn car if you want some food."

Hanna grabbed the three bags and took off in front of the parked car. "Hey," she called out, "where the hell is here?"

Ali laughed at the way Hanna feet sunk into the soft dirt, her ankles threatening to twist.

Spencer made a show of laughing with her arms wrapped around her stomach, "I told you wear _sensible_ shoes."

Aria laughed and raised the camera no one seen she was holding and snapped a pic. "This is gonna be great guys, it's like our reunion!"

"Yeah," Ali agreed, "just like a reunion. C'mon, we're staying in lodge just around this bend."

Em shook her head, in amazement at how resourceful and creative Ali really was, and how much of that amazingness she was finally showing the rest of the world. Emily caught up with Ali and interlocked their hands, "you never cease to amaze me, you know that? I don't know how you do it."

"It's easy; I just follow in your footsteps."

"No, wait right there." Em stopped Ali by the wrist and pointed to the ground, "look at that, you see? Our footsteps are right next to each others, no one is in front Ali. And I want it to stay this way; we'll walk through life together, knowing we're right there by each other's sides."

Ali nodded, Emily could always see deeper than she showed and Ali loved when this side of her came out.

"Ali, how much longer, I don't see- oh nevermind!" Hanna bent over, removing her heels and jogging towards the wooden lodge she seen up ahead, "last one there doesn't get breadsticks!"

Em looked at Ali for a second before Ali nodded, "go, I'll just eat some of yours."

Ali laughed and watched as Emily caught up, passing Aria and bumping into Spencer playfully, before crowding the door with Hanna.

"Em stop, Ali is last anyways, you don't have to win everything!"

Em threw her head back in laughter, "that's Spencer's job."

Spencer put her hands on her knees and waved one ahead of her, "you two go ahead, I haven't ran in ages."

Aria stopped beside Spencer's bent body and rested her side on Spencer back, laughing, "I should've played a sport in high school."

The girls laughed and instead of saying which sport, Aria lifted her head from Spencer's shoulder and snapped a few more pictures, flipping the camera to get one of her on Spencer, Ali making a face in the background for a perfect photobomb.

She quickly walked up to the door, pushed Hanna and Emily out of her way and drew a key from her pocket.

"Alright children, go on in, but don't mess shit up, this isn't my cabin to break."

Em quirked an eyebrow and once everyone was in and she was left with Ali in the doorway she asked, "is this like-"

"Lover's Peak?"

Em blushed and nodded her head, "yeah."

Ali smiled and looked around Em into the open door leading straight into the dining area, Hanna with half a bread in her mouth and Spencer trying to split the food evenly, Aria catching it all on film.

"Come here real quick, I'll show you."

Em looked quizzically at her girlfriend but let herself be led around the cabin.

"See this lake?"

Em nodded.

"Well if you squint your eyes and look over there, you can see a tiny little tire swing and a small hill to the right, do you see it?"

Em did as suggested and could make out a small clearing at the mouth of the lake, clear across the way, "yeah."

"Okay, well behind that hill and just a little ways away to the right, is our place."

"You mean-?"

"Yeah, all we are is a boat ride from Lover's Peak."

"How did you know about this place then?"

Ali shrugged, "some of the guys I hired to clean and take care of our cabin at Lover's Peak said something about there being cabins over here that people rent for small get-aways with families and friends, he said it was cheaper than owning private like I do, but it's a little more accessible, I thought it was perfect."

"Ali how much did you pay for two days here?"

Ali shrugged, it was only $200, Ralph was the guy's name, he said he knew the owner and that business wasn't doing so well anyways so I was offered this all at a discounted price."

Em shook her head, "well it is perfect."

"It kinda is isn't it?"

"C'mon you crazy little mastermind, let's go eat."

x-x-x-x

"Ali, I don't know how you did this but thank you, this is amazing."

"Yeah," Aria agreed with Spencer, "even though it's a little too cold to go swim in the lake right now, this place really is amazing."

It was well into the evening and the girls were cozied up into the 'living room' relaxing and shaking off day, getting settled into the calm of the night.

"Okay," Hanna said, "now that we're all fed and settled into our sleeping arrangements, we seriously have to catch up."

"Han, we did that already."

"No we didn't Ali, when Lauren and Camila were here, we drank, ate, slept and fooled around, and that last two days the guys were hanging with us, right now it's the only time its actually been just us…the originals."

"The originals?" Em made a face.

"Yeah, Em why the sour face?"

"You make us sound like the Vampire Diaries, ugh Lauren is obsessed with that."

Hanna laughed, "figures."

"What do you mean?" Emily waited for an answer, answered when Spencer cut her off.

"Em seriously, even I get what Hanna is saying, your friend looks like she belongs on that show."

"No, Lauren?! I don't see it."

Ali bumped Em's shoulder, "seriously babe? Wow, we should get your eyes checked."

Em smirked and decided to end her teasing, she scooted closer to Ali in the loveseat and dragged her eyes over the blondes body, "why, when I can see fine right in front of me."

Ali's cheeks held the faintest pink and Em leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

A small moan escaped Ali's mouth and Hanna made a fake vomiting sound in the background, the kiss being interrupted by that and the small white flash of light.

"Aw, stop, its cheesy but they're cute." Aria laughed and turned to point the camera at Han, the blonde's tongue out and her stomach bent inward.

"Hanna you look ridiculous," Spencer scoffed and reached her foot out from under the blanket and kicked Hanna on the butt softly.

Han laughed and moved to sit on Spencer, "now who looks ridiculous?"

Spencer's thin body struggled to break free from Hanna and it ended when she managed to thrust Hanna into Aria on the floor.

"Spence! My camera!"

Aria quickly scrambled to her feet to put her camera on the counter in the kitchen and she ran back into the living room, "it's alright, my camera is ok."

"Oh thank god," Ali mocked sarcastically earning a shushing elbow to the ribs by Emily.

"Alright, alright, but I'm serious, we only have a few more days together, how's the adult life been treating everyone?"

Hanna squished herself next to Spencer, Aria took the rocking chair and Em and Ali stayed put in the loveseat.

"Well?" Hanna looked around and shook her head, "fine losers, I'll go first," she groaned.

"Okay, so my first semester at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising in LA is great. I'm glad I turned down that initial internship because I'm learning so much right now in these classes and ugh I hate to sound like Spencer but I'm actually having fun in these classes."

"Hey, I'm right here." Spencer smacked Hanna's arm and Hanna shrugged it off.

"Sorry not sorry Spence, but seriously I'm so excited to finally be doing something that I'm good at and be recognized for it, I get it now, you guys all had things going for you in high school and I never knew who I was. I was known as Hefty Hanna, no offense Ali, sticky fingers by the cops, then I was the new It-Girl, Mona's best friend, but I was never just me, partly because I didn't even know the Hanna I wanted to be yet…now I do. And I like me."

Emily smiled and made eye contact with her best friend, all this she knew because her and Hanna talked all the time, but watching her friend feel the confident was better than hearing it over the phone. Hanna was the first one to support Em when Emily told her about her sexuality, and Hanna was perhaps the most protective of Em when it came to their friendship. Emily recalled when she threatened Wilden in the library to give Em her letter back that she had written to Ali. Em never thanked Han, but both girls knew there was no need to.

Hanna continued for a while before wrapping up. "So yeah, I'm super happy. School is great, I have a job in a nice restaurant, working nights, and the beach is close. I got to spend the first 7 weeks with Caleb, but for a while he's got offered an internship in Silicon Valley to work for a computer programming and design company. He'll be working with some really high ups to develop security shit for the computers and company system data. I want to spend the rest of my life with my little hacker and I can't wait for my designs to come alive. Life is freaking great right now guys and I've missed you all and someone go next so I can get us some drinks before I cry while I'm sober." Hanna laughed as her eyes watered just a little.

She wouldn't say why she was emotional but the most vivid memories she had of Rosewood were haunted with –A drama and close-calls and it was such a huge relief to come back and feel like she was able to really breathe for the first time.

"What do you girls want?"

"Just bring whatever you feel like Han, we'll wait until you get back."

A minute later Hanna came back with some ice cold cherry wine coolers, "these were the only drinks I didn't need to make or pour into cups."

Each girl took one from Hanna and Ali held hers up to toast, "to coming back to Rosewood, to growing up, here's to making it this far! And more importantly to us, the baddest bitches the world will ever see."

They laughed and sipped from the glass bottles, looking at who would speak up next.

"Alright my turn," Aria chimed from the rocking chair.

"Well you guys already know I've made my hobby with photography my main focus and career goals, and I also added a concentration to English and my writing, I was leaning more towards creative writing but a general English major from Hollis will help me get a job with a company that wants me to take pictures and be able to write about it too, it's like visual journalism."

"That's great Aria," Em encouraged.

"Thanks Em. I mean I thought it was hopeless to pursue something in photography but I entered a few open galleries and I was noticed by a few professors and scouts for magazines like It's Time, Oh Snap!, and one I can't remember right now, but I'm really nervous and excited and like Hanna said I'm really glad we got the chance to all be together again."

"Okay," Ali guided, "and since Hanna included her love life, how's the future Mr. &amp; Mrs. Fitz?"

"Ali," Aria groaned, "we aren't getting married..yet, well because I would like to marry Ezra, but right now things are good, we're recovering from all that happened before and I like the pace we're moving at," she raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "this can wait. I'm in no hurry."

Ali smiled and nodded, "good. Well since I'm already running my mouth, I might as well just let you all know, Pacific is great, the classes are walks in the park right now and my roommate is super hot," Ali smacked her hand over Em's covered thigh and winked at Hanna, "and I have two new friends who I love but they drive me insane. I miss you all like crazy but what the hell, we're growing up, we can't have a sleepover any day of the week anymore. That sucks but it makes visits like this more special. I plan on marrying my girlfriend and having beautiful brown haired mermaids and teasing you all that my kids are better than yours at everything. Oh and, nope, that's it." Ali was grinning widely, her cheeks pushing the corners of her eyes partly up and she broke into laughter at the looks on everyone's faces.

Ali was still catching her breath and when she looked at Em, she nearly forgot how to breathe. Emily's eyes exuded love and admiration and shook and her mouth was slightly open.

Ali just shrugged and lunged forward, pushing Em's back into the cushion and connecting their lips again, deepening it for a second before Spencer threw a pillow at them, "you two can do that later, c'mon stop it, I'm gonna throw up all that pasta."

Ali looked up and kissed Em's nose, "I love you."

Em smiled and looked at Spencer, her neck turned to her friend, eyes pleading.

"One peck Em, I'm warning you."

Emily smirked and leaned her head forward to Ali's placing one small peck on her lips and then darting her tongue in Ali's mouth, holding her neck, making their mouths mold into one.

"Emily Fields!"

Spencer threw the blanket off, completely covering Hanna in the process and she pulled at Emily from under Ali and managed to throw the swimmer on the floor, Ali not able to help, dying from laughter.

Spencer replaced Em and sat right next to Alison, her body firmly planted in the seat. Em stood up, stopped when the bottom of Spencer's foot met her stomach and groaned.

"Em, you can sit with Hanna." Spencer pointed her finger and Emily looked between Ali and Spencer, "Ali, really?"

"Sorry babe, she warned you."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Uh huh, I hate you too."

Emily grumpily shuffled towards Hanna, her blonde friend wearing a cheesy smile and holding her arms out wide, "nice to see you too Em."

Emily laughed and plopped into Hanna's laugh, "Han, you're the only one who's always nice to me."

"Hey!" Aria threw a small pillow at Em.

"Well I would've said you too Ar, but look at what you just did."

Aria shook her head and face-palmed herself, "touché."

"Anyways, now that we established that Spencer is a bully, I'm going before her. So, I think you all heard what Ali said and I would just like to second that and add that the swim team at Pacific is great, I think we have a chance to take it all the way to National's. I'm the team captain along with Paige and we're basically the stars of the team. It feels great to be back in the water and my only complaint would be how hard these pre-med classes are, I'm working my ass off my roommate usually has the perfect method for relieving stress."

"Ew, you too are sick, you act like we don't know you two are roommates." Hanna stated next to Em, "I'm starting to not ship this so much, you guys are too mushy in public for me right now."

Emily fought the urge to defend the Emison ship and their rightful captain, opting for koala hugging Hanna and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh don't be like that, we do this partly just to make you proud Captain."

Han groaned and stuck her tongue out, "you suck."

Em quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

"No, don't." Hanna stopped before Emily could start, "damn, where did our goody two shoes Emily Fields go? Spencer you better go before Em acts up again.

Spencer groaned, "you all drive me nuts. I don't even have much to say."

"Liar," Aria pointed out, "spit it out." Aria seemed especially excited about something and it peaked the others' interest.

"Spit what out?" Ali asked from right beside Spencer.

"Okay fine, only because Aria opened her mouth, and don't be mad the only reason she knows is because we talk a lot since we're not really that far apart."

"Alright Hastings, out with it."

Spencer lost her self control and smiled a wide toothy smile. She reached for her neckline and grabbed the chain of her necklace, pulling it out of her shirt until two items could be seen hanging from the necklace.

Aria jumped up in her seat and clasped her hands together, squealing with excitement.

Han and Emily both leaned forward to get a better look and Ali's eyes widened in surprise. Hanging from the necklace was a Scrabble piece with the letter 'S' on it and neck to it was another item this one not wooden or square at all, this one was smaller and round and silver and shiny.

"It's just an en-"

"Ah!" Ali shrieked, "You're getting married! OMG Spence congrats! No wonder Toby was acting all weird this week!"

Emily and Hanna were soon piled on Spencer, holding the engagement ring in their hands, congratulating their friend and scolding her for not telling them sooner, Spencer's excuse was to wait until she seen them all in person and then to wait until the last day as to not ruin the whole visit.

The rest of the night Spencer talked about school and work and Toby and how he proposed while they were playing a game of Scrabble and he was losing terribly, managing to spell the word 'marry' out of Spencer's 'A' in the all too fitting word 'smartass.'

Emily laughed and commended Toby for his creativeness and she held Ali close to her thinking that nothing could ever go wrong when she was feeling this happy.

Thinking that, but not knowing…

_**AN: So I got some feedback about the characters…some think my portrayal of Ali and Em is totally off and that's fine, your opinion is yours to have, however, I write them to fit MY story, I know that in "actuality" maybe Ali doesn't act the way she does and maybe Em doesn't say what she says, and maybe I shouldn't have included new characters (but seriously, Marlene added HELLA people these past 2 seasons LOL) but I'm not Sara nor Marlene…I can't you all happy just like they haven't made each and every one of us happy. Thanks to my regulars who've kept showing me your support, love you all!**_

_**Leave your comments and reviews! ;)**_

_**Lina**_

_**P.S. I think this story will end around chapter 50-52, depends what happens in chapter 43 and 44 hehehe (follow me on Wattpad linadanielle13)**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**AN: This was one hell of a chapter for me to write, I rewrote it four different times, each with different middles and endings until I wrote this one at 3 in the morning and was content.**_

_**I must warn you, this chapter was one of my most "diverse" chapters, I think it has a bit of everything in it. I've been going through a mental slump that I think may have given me writer's block, so I hope you don't hate this chapter. It's sort of face paced bc it's a bridge to Chapter 44 (warning: there is a 99% chance that this is the last chapter before I skip ahead to the future...yep, there's gonna be a time jump...sorry if I didn't mentally prepare you.)**_

_**Well, here goes Chapter 43 brought to you by 3am Lina, let me know what you think.**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

**No One's POV**

"Em," Ali whispered, nudging her girlfriend who slept peacefully beside her.

The brunette didn't stir so Ali upped her approach.

"Em," she cooed and leaned forward placing her lips innocently on Emily's jaw line, "baby, wake up."

Em smiled in her sleep and leaned forward into the touch of Ali's lips on her own.

Ali smirked and kissed Em with a little less innocence, moving to gently straddle the brunette below her and kiss her jaw more forcefully, "Em, c'mon, wake up."

Emily released a half moan and her eyes started to flutter open.

Encouraged, Alison let her full body weight fall onto Emily and she followed her trail of kisses down to the base of Emily's neck, sucking harshly at the hollow there until Emily's hips bucked forward and she gasped awake.

"Ali! What are you doing?"

Alison smiled and evil grin and placed her index finger across Em's lips, "shh, I'm waking you up."

"Emily looked at the bedside clock and palmed her forehead, "Jesus Alison, it's 2 in the morning."

Ali shrugged and traced the outline of her girlfriend's jaw, "I know, it's the perfect time to give you your surprise."

Emily shook her head, "what are you talking about?"

Ali looked down at her body and smirked again, "I can show you better than I can tell you." She winked and Emily fought to keep her hands at her sides.

"Ali, get off me, we're not doing that here." Em made a move to get Ali off, but the blonde didn't budge.

"Em, we both know how much you like when I top you."

Emily swallowed and shook her head, "the girls are here."

"That wasn't exactly a no was it?"

"It wasn't a yes either Ali," Em offered in a hushed tone.

"Em, I know you want to. We haven't had sex in a week. Aren't you dying to know what I have on under my robe?" Ali played with the robe she had put on before climbing back into bed and Em shook her head, "Ali we can't."

Alison rolled her hips and smiled when Emily bit her lip in response, "you know damn well that we can. And we can...over, and over, and over again." Each word Ali rocked her hips and Emily had to finally place her hands over them to stop them.

Ali wiggled down harder and reveled in the feel of Emily's hands digging just barely into her skin. She leaned forward and aggressively attacked Emily, fusing their lips together and Emily kissed back without even thinking. Ali was really persistent tonight, using her tongue to trace the outline of Emily's bottom lip after mere seconds. Emily's hands found their way to Alison's backside and she gripped the covered skin hard enough to make Ali pull away in a gasp.

The blonde quickly reattached her lips in a newfound hunger and Emily granted the entrance she desired anyway, letting their tongues caress each other the way they always did. Emily whimpered softly when Ali pulled away and laughed lightly in her ear, "you were saying something about the girls?"

"Hmm, who are you talking about?" Her brown eyes were closed and she awaited the feel of Ali's lips to return, finally sitting up and opening her eyes when she felt her girlfriend get up to stand at the foot of the bed.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Alison asked.

She fiddled with the tied belt around her waist and Emily's eyes roamed predatorily over the blonde's figure. Em nodded in response and Ali beckoned to her with her finger, "help me get undressed Emily," Ali purred in the sexiest voice Em had ever heard from her. She gulped and threw the covers off, walking toward her girlfriend with trembling hands.

Ali allowed Emily to pull slowly at the tied belt and have the smooth silk fabric fall from her body and pool at her feet. Her exposed chest was facing Emily and Ali smirked, "I had plans to take a little boat across the lake to Lovers' Peak, Em. I wanted to remake the night we first made love there, I wanted to tie you to that bed and fuck you so good you'd never want to leave."

Emily stopped cold and met the piercing blue eyes in front of her, "w-why didn't you?" She gulped and felt her heart beat faster than usual, so fast she thought she might pass out. Her legs were stiff and frozen and Ali took advantage of this.

"Because," she whispered in Emily's ear, walking around the tall brunette's body, "we both know I don't have much patience and I want to take you right here and right now. You want me to stop?"

Emily closed her eyes as Ali's hand snaked around her torso and slipped under her t-shirt to scrape her nails gently over the smooth skin of her stomach.

Emily was shaking and she actually felt like this was their first time.

"Em, are you nervous?"

"Not at all," she replied. It was a lie.

Ali laughed a light laugh and took Emily's hands in her own. She placed them on her covered breasts and threw her head back when Emily started to massage them and roll her nipples between her fingers.

"Jesus Ali, blue lace?" Em looked over Ali's body covered in skimpy blue lace lingerie and groaned louder than she should have.

"I know it's your favorite color baby-FUCK!" Ali whisper-yelled when Emily pinched her particularly hard. Emily moaned at the curse word falling from her lover's lips and rapidly stripped her own clothes off, when she was down to nothing and her breaths were ragged, Ali quirked a single brow, "eager, are you?"

"What can I say? My favorite girl, in my favorite fucking color, how can I resist?"

Ali smiled and took a step closer, "you can't...and I'm your only fucking girl."

"Damn right." She pushed Ali back onto the bed and practically pounced on her, reconnecting their lips messily in a clash of teeth and bitten lips. However, she only managed to stay on top for a few seconds before Alison flipped them over and resumed her position when she first woke Emily up.

She reached behind her and ignored Emily's protests to unclasp her bra, loving the heated gaze she felt as soon as the undergarment was tossed to the ground and forgotten. Emily tried to switch their positions again but Ali pinned her wrists down beside her head.

"Nu uh babe, nice try, but I'm on top," Ali declared with a smirk. Emily could only moan when Ali soon leaned down and began sucking and scraping her teeth over her nipple, rolling her index finger and thumb over the other.

Em's hips canted upward and she bite her bottom lip, "please tell me you aren't going to tease me all night?" Emily asked almost painfully as Ali bit hard at the skin under Emily's now hardened bud.

"I was going to take it easy on you since it's been a while and you didn't really want this right now." Emily shook her head, "no I want this, I want you.'

Alison smiled triumphantly, "then I hope you can handle-"

"I can handle anything." Emily was growing impatient, the coiling her stomach tightening, her center needed more friction were Ali's clothed center sat above hers.

"Ali would you please ju-OH FUCK!" She cried out into her fist when Ali suddenly plunged two fingers inside her. "Oh god."

"Not that's not what I want to hear Emily, did you forget who was making you feel this good?"

Emily shook her head and Ali stopped her motions.

"Ali, Ali, it's you baby, please don't stop." Ali pumped harder, forgetting to give Emily a chance to adjust as she added a third finger and curled them into Emily's spot. Em clutched the sheets so hard, she could've sworn her nails were going to shred straight through the fabric, "Fuck, Ali!"

Ali leaned down, pumping faster and whispered in her ear, "that's much better, sexy," then continued to use her tongue to tease Em's neck and suck at the pulse point, "you close Em, you feel me taking you there? Tell me you want to come baby."

"I'm s-s-so close, so fucking close, I want to come for you Ali." Em's moans were getting louder so Ali reached up and covered Emily's mouth with her hand, leaning forward to bite her earlobe and command, "I don't care who hears you, I want to hear you scream so bad. Come for me Emily."

"A-ALI!" Emily came hard, her back arching high off the bed, her heels dug into the mattress, almost throwing Ali off. The blonde removed her hand and rubbed gentle circles over her girlfriend's swollen clit, letting Emily ride out her orgasm before lifting that hand to her mouth and licking her fingers clean.

Emily waited for Ali to lay beside her and let the favor be returned when she felt the blue-eyed girl shimmy down her sweating body and in between her legs, "wha-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like baby?" Ali's tongue made a quick and forceful swipe up, stroking Emily's overly sensitive bundle of nerves and Emily's eyes closed tight again. She threw her head back down into the pillows and tried not to jerk her hips. But the sharp suction and the combined hand working her inner thighs was too much and she frantically bucked her hips harder and faster into her skilled girlfriend's mouth.

Emily started to whimper and her legs started to shake, muscles threatening to clamp over Ali's head.

"Damn, Em, are you close again? So soon baby, I've only been working for a few minutes."

"D-don't tease Alison."

"Mm mm," Ali hummed, making Emily want to come right then and there, "if I was teasing you, you'd know." Ali put her mouth back to where Emily needed it, "but if you're going to come again, this time, let's make sure it's in my mouth and not my hand."

And that was all it took. Emily saw the stars behind her closed eyes. Ali's doubly skilled tongue pushed her over the edge, it was too much and she couldn't hold back any longer. She came more forcefully the second time around and her whole body quaked from its intensity.

When her breathing slowed and Ali rolled from her body, Em let out a long sigh and rolled to her side to face her girl.

"Wow." She replied sleepily.

Ali laughed gently and scooted closer, "yeah, I know."

Em nuzzled her nose into Ali's neck and started to lazily kiss along its length, but when she yawned, Ali gently pushed her away, "no, it's okay Em, you can pay me back later."

Emily half smiled and wrapped her arms around Ali's torso, tangling their limbs and holding her close, "I love you Ali."

Alison kissed Emily's lips once more and returned quietly, "I love you too Em."

x-x-x-x

"Yeah, guys I told, they totally did it." Hanna whispered a little too loud.

Spencer pushed her in the shoulder, "be quiet, they'll hear you."

The three friends slowly made their way into Em and Ali's room. One of them, who had the closest room to the happy couple, had trouble getting to bed last night with what they heard, Hanna waking up uncharacteristically early to pull off a prank for interrupting her sleep.

"Han," Ar warned, "what if you're wrong?"

Hanna scroffed, "look over there," she pointed somewhere off the side of the bed at Ali's bra and then over somewhere else the pool of Emily's clothes were.

Ar stopped momentarily and shrugged, "they could've changed you know."

Hanna shook her head and pointed a finger, Ali was staring to move.

Spencer reached behind her and gave Hanna the wooden serving spoon from the kitchen.

"Dammit, I feel like we're twelve again." Aria whined.

"Shutup and give me the pot." Hanna demanded, holding her hand out and sporting an evil grin. "Ready?"

Hanna motioned for Aria to pick her camera up from around her neck.

Spencer held in a laugh and squeezed the side of Aria's arm.

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!" Hanna jumped in front of the foot of the bed and started banging as loudly as she could on the pot, "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUP UP UP!"

Both Ali and Em sat up quickly from the bed and stood up on opposites sides of the bed.

"Hanna what the fuck is going on?"

"Shit, you were right Hanna." Spencer added before turning her eyes away from her naked friends.

Hanna froze, "Aria, now!"

Aria fumbled before snapping the shot and she and Spencer ran from the room, Hanna laughing and running close behind them, laughing and yelling, "Payback is a bitch!"

Emily looked horrified at herself and Ali. She was stark naked and the same went for Ali, save her blue lace underwear, but those left little to none to the imagination, "shit."

"What do you mean shit, Em? Go get them!"

"What? No, you go get them! I'm the one completely naked."

Ali grunted and moved to find a shirt and her robe, "fine, I will, but if we lose friends today..."

"Ali," Em warned, the red tint in her cheeks barely dimming.

The brunette moved to find some clothes to throw on and she and Ali left the confines of their room to find their friends.

It was eerily quiet and Ali shrugged, "this is your fault babe."

Emily stopped in her tracks, Ali bumping into her back, "oh do explain, how is this my fault?"

Ali smirked and leaned in to Emily's ear, "you scream so loud when I fuck you like that."

Emily felt a certain heat rise to her cheeks, different from the one earlier and she swallowed hard, her voice shaking lightly, "I didn't plan that to happen last night, you started it, so I'd say this is just as much as your fault as it is mine," lowering her voice and tilting her head back, "if not, this is all your fault, I was sleeping just fine before you woke me."

"Oh, so you regret it?" Ali played.

"Of course not, I'm just-,"

"You just nothing Emily."

Em gave up on this one and rolled her eyes playfully, "whatever."

"Ew, how do we embarrass you guys and not even minutes later, you're doing this?" Hanna walked in from the kitchen, Spencer and Aria at her flanks, wearing cautious faces.

"Hanna, I'm surprised you're so brave considering I'm going to kill you." Ali narrowed her eyes at Hanna and Hanna started to back away as Ali took small steps towards her.

"Ali, let's be reasonable," she held her hands out and kept her eyes fixed on Alison's, "Em, Em! C'mon, tell her back off."

Emily shrugged, "I don't know Hanna, they're called privates for a reason, I may be with Ali on this one," adding as an afterthought, "well maybe not the killing but you do deserve to be punished."

"Woah, in my defense, I think I was punished enough last night with all the-,"

"Um, yeah, bad enough you involved us, Han, I don't want to relive what you went through." Spencer stopped Hanna before she could say any more.

Aria nodded and walked out from behind Hanna, "well seeing as this has nothing to do with me, I'm, getting some food."

Emily stood in front, blocking her path, "nuh uh, not so fast Ar, or should I call you paparazzi? Where's the camera?"

Aria gulped, "Hanna has it."

You know Ali and I should really-

But Emily was cut off when she heard her phone ringing on the counter next to all their purses.

"Hey, Em," Hanna tried to divert Ali's attention, "you should get that."

Em looked between Ali and the others and dropped her shoulders, "ugh, fine, but only because I forgot to call my mom yesterday."

"Still? Em you're-,"

"Yeah, I know but she knew I didn't know where Ali was taking me, she just wanted me to check in." Emily walked past Aria to her phone and smiled to the others, "I was right, it's her, and I'll be back."

Emily smiled and walked off, picking up the phone on fourth ring, "hey mom, sorry I didn't get to check in last night, the girls and I-," but the excitement in her voice died down and she moved to sit on the couch, "what? What happened? Are you alright? Did they say-"

She strained to process what was happening and hear her mother's voice.

"I'll be there on the next flight. Okay, bye."

Emily dropped the phone in her lap and didn't hear the others laughing in the kitchen, nor did she hear when they came in, laughs dying at the first sight of her.

"Em," Hanna approached but was quickly cut off by Ali, who kneeled in front of her, hands on Emily's shoulders, "Em, babe what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head, silent tears she didn't feel starting to pour out, "I have to go."

Ali looked confused, "go where Em, what's happening?"

The three others looked worriedly at Emily and gently shrugged at one another, they didn't have a clue.

Finally Emily's voice cut through the silence, "my dad is the hospital."

Ali's heart sank and she felt a something inside her break, she knew how hurt Emily would be, and she could finally make sense of the state her girlfriend was in, she didn't want to think the worst, so she had to ask, "is he- is he going to be okay?"

Emily made a hard line with her mouth, "he was in a car accident with my mom. She said, sh-she s-s-said he might be paralyzed."

The girls around her came in to hug Emily tight in their arms when she suddenly broke out into violent sobs.

Ali was right there in the middle, not saying a word, just rubbing at Emily's back, letting the girl cry into her more than willing shoulder.

Emily shook her head and she felt angry and sad at the same time, thinking that she was right, that feeling she had been getting, that things were almost too good, well they were, the universe was just waiting for her to feel happy to take it away. Emily felt hollow inside and thought that she shouldn't have been so surprised; something like this was bound to happen.

x-x-x-x

As soon as Emily told the girls what her mom had told her, they quickly packed their things and headed straight back into town, where the three friends helped Emily and Ali pack their things and drive them safely to the airport.

"Em, I'm so sorry about your dad, call us if you need anything." Spencer held Emily in her arms tight, scared to see her friend leave so distraught.

Em held back her tears as best she could and faked a smile, Ali by her side, "No, don't be sad, I had a great time with all of you, I really missed you guys, and so did Ali. And congratulations on you and Toby, when you set the date, let us know."

Spencer nodded, "of course Em."

Aria was next and she held Emily and Ali in her arms at the same time, "you call us when you land, okay?"

Ali nodded and pulled Aria in for another hug, "thanks Ar."

Hanna was next to say her goodbyes and she was hesitant to meet Emily's eyes. She walked up and met the brown orbs; they were trying so hard to stay strong, when Hanna could see how broken and hurt they were. Hanna hugged Emily's body tight to her own and went on her tiptoes, "Em, you're the strongest person I know, and half of that is from your dad, he's going to pull through and be okay. And I'm gonna visit you in a few days before I head back to LA."

Emily nodded despite the ever growing fear in her stomach and in her heart and pulled away gently, she knew she should tell Hanna she didn't have to visit her or her family, but it would be nice to have her there in addition to her mom and Ali, "thanks Han, I'll keep you all updated."

They all exchanged the very last I love you's and talk to you later's and the announcement for the next flight to Sacremento, CA was announced. Emily's dad was in the ICU at UC Davis, thankful that the airport wasn't too far.

The plane ride felt longer than ever to Emily and Ali sat quietly by her side, their hands staying clasped together. Alison didn't know what to say and she knew by the look in Em's eyes that there was enough going on in her mind that talking wouldn't be a good enough distraction. She sat and would look ever so often over to the girl next to the window seat. Ali knew she wouldn't let go of Emily's hand, but she could somehow feel the brunette slipping away from her.

She sighed and felt just a twinge of relief when Em finally fell asleep. Ali called over a stewardess for a blanket and covered her girl, watching intently over her. She could sleep later.

x-x-x-x

Hours later the plane jostled roughly and Ali woke with a start. She felt a warm hand squeeze hers and she looked up realizing where they were. Emily was barely opening her eyes, sleep seeming to have had no effect on her puffy and reddened eyes, a restless demeanor Ali wished she could wash away.

"Em, hey you alright? I think we're landing."

Emily nodded and slipped her hand out of Ali's to fix up her hair away from her face, "yeah I think so."

Ali sat back in her seat and stretched the tight muscles in her neck. She looked over at Emily and immediately seen the dread in her eyes.

"Hey," Ali said softly, "Em, look at me."

Reluctant brown eyes met blue, "Em, he's going to be fine okay?"

Emily wiped at her eyes, "I'm scared, because what if he's not?"

Ali shook her head in disapproval, "he's in good hands at this facility and we both know how strong and resilient you Fields are, he's going to be okay."

Emily nodded wearily and forced herself to look Alison in the eye, "I'm just scared, what if-,"

"Shhh, no what-if's, you'll go crazy thinking like that. Your dad is going to get through this, and so will you."

Ali rubbed her thumb smoothly over the back of Emily's hand and added, "we'll get through this together."

"Together," Emily repeated weakly.

Ali forced her best smile and interlocked her and Em's pinkies together, kissing them and setting their hands back in her lap.

x-x-x-x

"Alright Em, I think I'm all packed, I just need-," Ali stopped when she seen all of Emily's things still littered throughout the room. They were staying in a hotel just a few blocks from the hospital and planned on leaving in a cab back to school on Sunday night.

"Em, why didn't you pack your things?"

Emily swallowed and sat on the edge of their shared bed, "I'm not going back."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't Ali, my dad needs me, my mom needs me."

Ali shook her head, "Em, you heard what the doctor said, your dad will be okay, he just has to stay in a wheelchair and go to physical therapy every day. 9 months and he should be able to walk again."

Emily shook her head, still unable to face her girlfriend, "that's 9 months Ali, my mom can't do that alone."

"She won't have to, they've got only the best here and-,"

"But my dad isn't staying here."

Ali looked confused and sat down next to Emily, reaching for her hand but drawing it away when Emily retreated.

"Em, why not?"

"Our insurance won't cover what he needs, it's too expensive here, we might have to move back home."

"What? That's bullshit, they're a hospital, they're doctors, and their one fucking job is to take care of people, not turn them away. How is your dad supposed to hold up on a flight that long all the way back to Rosewood?"

Emily shrugged, "not now, but once they perform the surgery to get the shrapnel out from near his spine and he gains feeling back in his legs, he's technically clear to go."

"That's makes no fucking sense. When is he going to be okay to travel?" Ali was now getting upset despite her need to stay calm for Emily.

"I'm not entirely sure, the doctors are saying at least a week, if not upward of 11 days."

"Why can't he stay home and have in-home patient care, I'm sure the military pay for that, your dad has been serving for years, that's the least they can do."

"It's not enough, my mom could manage but not alone, and to pay for someone to come to us, it's too much, we have to move back home, there are people in Crescent Creek that's like 25 minutes away that can help with my dad's condition and if my mom gets her old job back at the Police Department full-time, we can manage."

Ali listened closely and moments later it hit her, "we? Why do you keep saying we?"

Emily bit her lip and stared hard at the floor, "that's why I didn't pack Ali, I'm going back to Rosewood too."

Ali felt her body sink lower into the mattress of the hotel bed when her heart dropped, "okay, for how long Em, you just said there are people that can help, your mom can help, why-"

"That's my dad Alison! That's why, there doesn't need to be an explanation beyond that, okay?"

Alison shrunk back, not seeing this rare and angry side of Emily since she first tried to win her over.

"Okay, but what about school? We can't just take nine months off-,"

"We? There's no we here Alison, I'm not asking you to come back with me, I can't and I won't let you do that."

"What? Then-,"

"Look, I'm going to enroll in night classes at Hollis and take some general ed courses for a year, I've been talking to Accounts and Financial Aid at school, and people take a year off and come back all the time, no difference here, but I have to do this."

"Your mom was okay with this?"

"She doesn't approve, but she knows money will be tight and taking care of my dad will be hard if she works full-time. Ali, I just have to do this and I don't want you coming back with me."

"Why not Em, your family has been more of a family to me than my own blood, I want to be there for you."

"And you will be, just from a couple of hundreds of miles away."

"You want to have a long distance relationship?"

"Yes, no, why do you think we should just break up?" Emily asked, nut not seriously.

"Not funny Em. Just tell me what you want."

Emily shrugged and looked uncomfortable, "I really don't know Ali! You should go back to school without me, and we'll the rest out as we go, it's what seems like the best choice, I just don't see any other option."

Alison grabbed Emily's hand, "let me come back with you."

"Don't be unrealistic, why would you do that?"

"Because Em, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've always dreamt of moving far away and doing whatever you wanted."

"Yeah I know. I thought my dream was to go far away and be a writer, or an actress but I can still do those things whenever I want. I also know that what I can't do is get back any time spent away from you. Em, I don't care if it's nine months, weeks... hell I don't care if it's nine days, all of it is too long to be apart."

Emily shook her head; this was something she would have to deal with, alone.

As if reading her mind, Ali continued, "you do not have to do this alone; I'm not missing anything by leaving college. College will always just be more school, and California will always be there too, I just want to be where you are."

"Ali I can't ask you to do that, you can't. We wanted to leave Rosewood for a reason remember?"

"Yes I do, but I have an even better reason to go back."

Emily smiled and she felt the stress build, how could Ali be so willing to give it all up: the college experience, being far, far away from Rosewood, and pursuing one of her dreams.

"Ali-"

"Stop, this isn't your decision to make, there's nothing you can do or say that is going to make me change my mind."

"Really? Just like that?" Emily was shaking her head, saying no over and over, "you're being stupid, you can't waste this-"

"Yes, just like that because I am not wasting anything. I don't have to think that long when it comes to you, I know immediately I want to be where you are; I want to be there for you every day, no matter what it's for."

"Alison, this is a big decision that took me days to make, how can you make this in a matter of minutes?"

"Em," Ali sighed, "but I didn't make the decision right now."

The brunette stared, confused, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't choose to be with you and to love you just now; I made that decision years ago, when I finally realized that I really I loved you. I made up my mind before any of this; you never had to ask me."

Emily stared into Ali's eyes; they showed a comforting warmth to them, and emitted more love than Emily could have ever imagined seeing in a pair of eyes.

"Ali-" Em didn't know why, but emotions over took her and she started to cry.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay Em, I know you're scared, but I'm not going anywhere. You've been at my side through my darkest and most trying trials; I'm not leaving you during one of yours. Not now, not tomorrow, not for as long as you'll keep me. And that is final."

They shared a hug and lay back into the bed, Emily, resting her head in Ali's chest, no strength of energy left for her to argue. She allowed herself to feel the stress, and fear of the unknown, the sadness from leaving college, her friends, and new team, Em felt the relief that she made up her mind, and all the love that she felt from her girlfriend, who would sacrifice so much to be with her.

"Ali, what if this doesn't work out, what if I'm too much? You'll have given up everything to be with me and for what?"

"Exactly that Em. You already said it...to be with you, that's for what, I don't need anything else."

"What if you do?"

"I won't. Are you going to stop eating pizza?"

"No, never, why in the hell would I-"

"There's your answer, I love you too much to give you up."

"Wow, so I'm like a piece of pizza to you?"

"Not just any pizza, you're extra hot."

Emily shook her head and quickly sat up, legs criss-crossed. Ali watched humorously but followed suit.

"How do we do this?"

Ali tilted her head, now being the one confused, "do what?"

"This, how did we go from where I feel like we were going to break up or at least spilt up for a while, to laughing about pizza? Shouldn't we have fought and argued, and I don't know, throw things?"

Ali laughed and handed Emily a pillow, "well if you're getting the urge, here."

Emily tossed it aside, "Ali I'm serious, aren't we supposed to I don't know, isn't this supposed to be hard?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"No, of course not, but I feel like ever since we got together, things have been too easy."

"And? What's wrong with that?"

Emily sat and started at her knees, "nothing I guess, I just keep waiting for something to happen that changes everything, and I thought for sure it would be this with my dad."

"Em stop waiting for something 'big' to happen. When it does, it will. And it won't be bad, okay. Nothing is ever bad, it's just sucks at being something good, the silver linings are always hard to see. But when the big something that you're waiting for happens, well, then it was always bound to happen. But right now, focus on...well right now!"

They locked eyes and Emily understood that Ali was in this for the long haul, and so was she. The exchanged short playful banter that was still heavy in its meaning.

"We'll get through this, right?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Together."

"I would have it no other way." Ali said smiling widely.

"And my dad will get better." It was the first time Emily said it definitively and not laced with doubt and questioning.

"Of course he will."

"And we're going to graduate college."

"More than likely. And eventually." Ali replied with a slight laugh.

"We're going to be successful and happy and more importantly in love."

"I have no doubt in my mind."

"I'm going to marry you one day." Emily spurted before she could actually think, let alone process what she had said. After each answer the excitement and volume of their voices rose, and now it slowly fell silent.

Both girls stopped, their faces expressionless. But in mere seconds, they broke into wide smiles, hearts warmed by the images of marrying the woman in front of them. Emily's cheeks reddened, and Ali felt the butterflies she knew would never leave.

"Not if I marry you first."

Em's cheeks hurt from how big the grin on her face was and her eyes lit up at Ali's response. The conditions weren't ideal, but in that moment, she was the happiest she could remember being in a long time. "Alison DiLaurentis, I love you, and I don't think I could ever stop."

Ali wore the same face-eating grin and felt the giddiness bubble within her, "Emily Fields, I love you too, and I don't ever want to stop." The playfulness faded away and the serious of their faces returned. The love and desire burned in both sets of eyes. Their heats beating inexplicably loud and their lips yearning for the feel of the other's, skin burning for the sensation of each other's touch.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Emily whispered.

Ali answered just as soft, "please do."

Emily lunged forward and pushing her girlfriend into the mattress and kissed Alison with all the love she could, keeping the rhythm soft and slow. Tongues danced and explored each other's mouths. Soft declarations of love were muttered and Emily managed to get her hands wrapped gently around the back of Ali's neck and around her waist.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you anyways."

"You're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me."

Ali smiled and put her eloquence with words to use, "if being this in love with you is how it feels to be stuck, please don't ever free my heart."

Emily beamed and re-connected their lips in a breath stealing kiss.

x-x-x-x

After that night, there was no denying that their love was stronger than ever. Both girls realized it was impenetrable; there was nothing life could throw at them that they couldn't get through together.

So that was how they did it all: together.

As for Emily's list, all that she said had come true...all but one that is.

Not yet.

But, each girl knew in their minds as much as in their hearts, that that one thing, well...it surely was bound to happen.

x-x-x-x

_**AN: are you breathing alright? My poor keyboard, I get overly excited when I write and well, things suffer as a consequence. I know none of you were expecting this, so let me know what you thought?**_

_**Only 7 more chapters to go! I'm not crying, really I'm not.**_

'_**Til next time loves, Lina**_


	44. Chapter 44

_11 Years Later – December 31, 2025_

Alison walked around her room upstairs and frantically searched for her black dress, "ugh," she thought, "why am I such a mess right now?" She was only half dressed and she knew she needed to leave five minutes ago.

"Ali! You almost ready?"

Alison shot her head up and looked at her closet, "yeah," she called downstairs, "just a sec! I'm putting on my dress!"

"Okay, hurry up, I have your heels and pea coat already down here."

"Alright, thanks!"

Alison grabbed the dress off the hanger and slipped it up over herself, thankful that she could stretch on her own and zip the back, "I'm coming!," she called hurriedly, closing her bedroom door and flying down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm all good to go."

"Finally, you think I'd be the one taking forever."

"You do, and you always will be."

"Shutup."

Ali rolled her eyes and asked, "how much time do we have?"

"Well, if we want to make it to Spencer's in time, um, we have like 45 minutes."

"Shit, you think we'll make it?"

"Ali, it's New Year's Eve in New York at 11 pm, I think we're cutting it extremely close."

They had called a cab and the driver was patiently waiting for them at the curb. Hanna slid in and Ali followed, telling the driver where to go.

"Hanna you know why I had to come home." Ali scolded as she tried her best to hide her smile.

"I don't get it, Em doesn't come home for another 48 hours and you had to come back from the city today to get your bedroom all ready? For what? Not like she'll see anything you did once she sets foot inside your house."

Hanna hadn't changed much since high school, or college, or since yesterday. Alison laughed because she guess that meant her and Em didn't do much to change why they were always teased by their blonde friend.

"Not the point, I like having the house look nice when she comes home. Plus Aiden and Christian were driving me nuts, I needed a getaway, just for a day. By the way, remind me to never spend an entire week at their house again."

"Aw why, the nephews were too much to handle?" Hanna laughed, knowing damn well that Spencer and Toby's two sons were more than a handful.

"Not funny, you know Christian likes to get into all of Toby's things and pick on his little brother."

"Ali, they're 4 and 3, what do you expect?"

Ali huffed and shrugged, "I don't know, I expected them to behave more like Spencer."

The couple tied the knot after Spencer had graduated college and have been happily married ever since. Spencer opened her own attorney's office and moved to New York to expand, which is where Toby also got his contractor's license and opened his own construction company. The week had been a big one for them both and with Ali home alone it made her the perfect contender for the boys' babysitter.

Hanna grinned smugly, "maybe we'll all have a little Spencer running around soon."

"What!?" Ali shrieked, scaring the poor driver, "they told you the results?! Wait, I'm mad, I've been there all week and Spence didn't say anything to me."

"Well it was kind of an accident...well I was actually going through Spencer's bag to look for some food while we were at the grocery store and I kind of seen the ultrasound."

"OMG I'm so excited, does Toby know?"

"No, not yet, I think that's supposed to be a surprise for him later."

Alison beamed, "gosh, I'm so happy for them, I can't believe they're already having their third kid, you think they'll stop after this one?"

"Psh, I don't know, all I'm saying is Caleb better learn what he's doing wrong and fix it."

"You guys are still trying?"

"Yeah," Hanna dropped her head a little, "we're both almost 30, I don't want to be an old mom, I want a little me running around so I can shop for someone besides myself."

"And what if it's a Caleb Jr.?"

"Then we'll show his dad how to dress."

"Really, that's why you want a kid?"

"No, of course not, c'mon Ali you know we've been trying. We just think we're ready, things have really slowed down at work for us both and we just bought our house, so why not now, like I said, we aren't getting any younger."

"Yeah, true." Alison looked out the cold frosted window and sighed a little. Hanna noticed and nudged her side, "what about you, praised author, are you and Dr. Fields, baking any pizzas in the oven?"

"Buns."

"What?"

"The expression is buns in the oven Hanna, we've been over this."

"Um yes, but have you seen the way Em shovels pizza in that face of hers, you guys will be baking pizza's, not buns."

Alison laughed, "yeah I guess, I'll actually have to agree with you on that one."

Their laughter died down and Ali sighed again, wishing EM would be here with her.

"So," Hanna said, "do you know if Aria is going to make it?"

Ali shrugged, "I don't know, I know she had her showcase upstate yesterday and I think she told me everything was ready to go, she sold everything."

"Oh wow, that's great, I'm so proud of her."

"Yeah, I'm proud of all of us, I mean seriously, look at where we all are."

"Yeah and it's even crazier that we all ended up in New York, like what are the odds? It's still so hard to believe we went from small ass Roseville to New York. NEW YORK!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"C'mon Ali, tell me it isn't crazy."

"But it is."

"Exactly, I have my fashion line and I get to work at FIDM and Caleb is working for Google at their office here, Spencer and Toby have businesses here, you're signed with Simon &amp; Schuster and Em is going to be a head surgeon one day for Bellevue or The Children's Hospital at Montefiore. Aria is a great photographer, she gets to have her own showcases and still be featured in National Geographic, and Ezra finally gets to write for Times, and they just got married last spring, cmon, . .shit."

Alison could only sit against the faded black leather of the typically yellow cab and absorb everything Hanna was overly excitedly about.

"Damn." Ali had always been humbled by her success along with Em's and she was always happy that their friends were all doing so well, but she never took the time to think about how well all of them as a whole were doing.

"Damn," she repeated and laughed in shock, "wow, you're right, this is crazy."

"Say that again."

"This is crazy?"

"No dumbass."

"Ugh, Hanna you're right."

"Exactly."

"Who would've thought that in just 11 years we'd be here. So much has happened since high school and even college."

"Eh, college was a nightmare for a while." Hanna grimaced and Ali glared, "please don't remind me. I don't ever want that to happen again."

"You guys weren't broken up that long okay, and nothing could ever separate you, it's like a scientific fact now."

Ali shivered at the memory her heart felt. She and Emily had broken up in their third year of college and it was the worst 8 months of her life.

"Ali!" Hanna yelled, "it's 11:20, we won't make it."

Alison snapped from her thoughts and sighed, "we'll be fine, I told you come for me at 8 but you insisted we'd go just before the party started."

"Well, I didn't know you were going to be home fixing it up for another coming home party."

"Um, Hanna this isn't any old coming home party, Em is home for good now, she finished her residency back in October."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's all you too have been talking about for ages, I'm happy but if I miss the ball drop, I'm gonna drop this foot up your ass."

x-x-x-x

By sheer luck or the fact that the driver was speeding to rid the blondes of his car, the girls made it to Spencer's at exactly 11:43.

"See, I told you we'd be fine." Ali stuck her tongue out and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Spencer better have all the snacks out."

"You're not even worried if Caleb is here yet?"

"Oh I know he is, I told him if he was late, we weren't baby making."

"Oh my god, Han, did I need to know?"

"Um," Hanna paused in front of the door, posing in thought and smiled, "nope."

"Then what the hell?"

Hanna shrugged, "you asked."

"God you make me want to-,"

"Finally you guys made it!" Spencer pulled open the door, Ali smiling widely at the tiny baby bump that was barely forming.

"Yeah we barely made it because of that one, going home for no reason."

"There was a reason! Besides, who starts a party at midnight?!"

"We do, but either way," Spencer dismissed, ushering them inside, "I'm glad you made it on time, Aria and Ezra just got here, they're in the living room."

Ali walked in first, earning laughs from everyone else when she tiptoed around every corner.

"Ali," Caleb laughed as he made his way towards Hanna, "what are you doing?"

Alison shushed him and continued to walk slowly, "I know you're out there boys, I can practically smell your cookie breath."

Toby emerged from the kitchen and stood by Spencer's side, asking loudly, "what is she doing?"

Ali narrowed her eyes and jested a finger at Toby, "I'm being cautious, you're devil child Christian James has scared the living hell out of me every day of the week so far. You're lucky he's so damn adorable."

Spencer laughed, "did I ever say thank you for watching them this week?"

"Not enough," Ali scoffed, "although Aiden was fine until his brother included him in his antics."

The group laughed drowning out the sounds of small feet pitter-pattering up behind Ali. Small sets of hands grabbed at her sides and she jumped, "God dangit, you boys!"

She turned just in time to watch their heads bob down the hall as they ran scared into their room.

"What are you two doing still up?"

Christian called, "we took naps to watch the lighty ball."

Alison made a childish growling noise and ran to their bedroom, "okay good, that means you'll be awake when I tickle you!"

"Auntie Ali nooooo, no we're sorry!" Ali laughed and barged through the door, ignoring the young boys objections and finding them both to pin on the little bed and tickle lightly until they begged for mercy.

"Auntie, I can't bweath." Aiden cried in laughter, while his brother kicked beside him, "okay, okay, no more scaring, no more!"

Ali stopped and took a moment to catch her breath, "you sure?"

"Uh huh, uh huh."

"What did Auntie Emmy teach you boys?"

Ali stopped and adored their faces as they looked at each other and smiled, returning the smile to Ali and holding out their pinkies in the air, "we pinky promise!" they said in unison.

Alison reached her hand down to either of the boys hands and locked pinkies, "alright, you know what this means."

Christian nodded excitedly, "Auntie Emmy said, now we can't break it."

"Yup, that's right, now c'mon, let's get back outside to watch the ball drop."

"Is Auntie Emmy coming?" Christian asked with bright eyes that looked just like his dad's.

Ali shook her head remembered how badly she wished she could spend New Year's with her girlfriend. Aiden climbed off the bed and stretched his arms to indicate he wanted to be picked up. Ali did as he wished and laughed when she felt his warm little finger poke her cheek.

"What are you doing little nugget?" Ali asked watching in curiosity as Aiden poked his own cheeks and smiled, "I make you happy!"

"You don't think I'm happy little one?"

Aiden shrugged and Ali looked down as she felt a tug on the hem of her dress, "not when Aunt Emmy is gone, you don't laugh like now."

Ali grinned weakly and squeezed Aiden into her chest and reached down to hold Christian against her legs, "I love you boys, I really do."

"Ali, bring the boys out, the ball is about to drop."

"C'mon kids, let's go."

The trio made it to the living room when Hanna bumped into Ali and handed her her phone, "you have a phone call."

Ali knew it could only be one person, snatching the phone and walking into the kitchen, "EM!?"

"Hey baby."

"Ugh hi, I miss you.'

"Miss you too, you at Spence's?"

"Yeah, I just got here not too long ago with Hanna, where are you?"

"Just barely got there? Always running late," Em ignored her question and chuckled at the other end of the line and Ali beamed in response, she could imagine Em's laugh was real and her mermaid was laughing in front of her now.

"I wish you were here Em."

"I know, where are you at right now?"

"I told you dork, I'm at Spencer's. Has that smart doctor brain of yours been working too hard?"

"No, just where are you? In the kitchen?"

Alison looked around suspiciously and smirked, "yes, I am."

"Twenty seconds," Aria cheered loudly somewhere behind Ali.

"Good," Em said, "come out the patio doors."

"Em-," Ali started.

"Alison, just do it."

"Ten, nine, eight...," Ali held the phone tight in her arms and ran towards the double French doors that lead to the back yard.

"Five, four, three..." Ali looked around outside and gasped when she felt familiar hands circle her waist and push her gently against the house wall. Those same hands wandering to cup her face and guide her eyes to those warm brown eyes.

"..one! Happy New Year's!"

Emily leaned down and captured Ali's lips in a searing kiss, interlocking one hand in Ali's long blonde tresses and using the other to hold her firm against her body and the wall.

Their lips fought for dominance but Ali gave in the moment Emily's tongue asked for permission. It was granted and Alison felt herself melt, despite the frigid temperature, into Emily's arms.

When a soft moan escaped her lips, Ali felt Emily pull away, making sure their hips stay connected, she husked in a raspy voice, "Happy New Year's baby."

Ali's grin did no justice to how happy she was at her surprise and she quickly moved to kiss her girlfriend again, "Em what are you, how, why...you know what I don't care, Happy New Year's."

Emily laughed when she felt herself being attacked and she cleared her throat, "babe can we go inside before we get an audience?"

Ali pulled away blushing and grabbed Emily's hand for both warmth and comfort, "Em I can't believe you're here, you said you're flight wouldn't be in until after New Year's."

The brunette shrugged, "I had to see you, I couldn't miss another holiday."

They made their way in and Ali paused at the kitchen counter, "I told you it was okay."

"But it wasn't with me, I couldn't do it."

"You're crazy, you should've waited, and I don't know how you got a flight at all today."

"Well, it wasn't all last minute, I knew I wanted to surprise you."

"wait, so when did you get back? Oh my god, how long have you been waiting outside, you could've frozen to death! Why didn't you call me when you landed?"

"Woah, woah, Ali, calm down, don't worry okay, I can still feel my fingers and toes just fine." Emily dragged her finger over the edge of Ali's jaw to make a point and the shorter woman shivered, from the slight chill from outside that still lingered on her skin, "Em, don't do that."

Emily smirked and sat on one of the stools at the counter, pulling Ali into her lap, "why," she asked seductively, "don't you miss my hands?"

Ali shivered again, but this was nowhere near caused by the cold.

But before she could answer, Christian and Aiden ran in the kitchen with their pinkies up and smiling proudly.

"We did it, Auntie Emmy, we did it!"

Emily smiled and high fived each of the little nuggets in front of her, "I know, you both did a great job, I owe you both another present."

Aiden and Christian snickered and ran to their parents to let them in on the news.

Ali turned in Em's lap and partially faced her, "the boys were in on it this whole time? Unbelievable."

"What is?"

"How good they were!"

"Yeah, I told Tobes to put them in some acting classes."

"I had no clue," Ali stated still baffled.

"It's okay," Emily encouraged kissing the side of Ali's cheek, "I taught them well."

Alison shook her head, "a promise is a promise then I guess."

"No, that wasn't just any promise, it was a pinky promise."

"You're too much Em."

"Only for you."

"Damn right."

"Ew barf," Hanna walked into the kitchen nonchalantly and pulled open the fridge, "Spencer where is the real food? I can't eat another cheese and cracker, or I swear I will die."

"Always," Emily declared regarding Hanna's unending impeccable timing.

"Never fails," Ali agreed, getting out of Em's lap and walked to fridge as well, "does she have any cold wine? I'm going to need a drink."

Hanna moved so Ali could look for some red wine and she walked towards Em, "Hey, you're finally home."

Emily rolled her eyes, "don't sound so excited."

The blonde shrugged and pulled Em into a long awaited hug, "you know I'd miss you more but Ali was talking about you every second you were gone, it feels like you never left."

"Ali, is this true?"

Alison turned around with her wine glass filled and brought it to her lips, "Ah," she said satisfied, "that's what I'm talking about. What were you two saying now?"

Emily smirked, knowing the answer already, "some things will never change."

"Ugh," Hanna groaned, "I'm going in the living room with the people who don't make me want to barf. Emily I'm just glad Ali will stop stressing about the house now that you're finally here."

"The house?"

Hanna just shook her head and pointed her chin out towards Alison, "ask her."

Ali shot a warning glare at Hanna, hoping that Emily wouldn't see it. She wasn't fast enough, "I seen that Ali, what is Hanna talking about? What's wrong with the house?"

"Wrong? Why do you assume something is wrong, our house is perfect okay?"

"Okay, then what was Hanna talking about?"

"Nothing, you know Hanna can still be an airhead sometimes."

"Ali," Em tried but Alison put her glass down and walked towards Emily again, straddling her again so that they were facing each other.

"Emily Fields, did I tell you how gorgeous you look in these jeans and your jacket?" Alison bit her lip and pouted a little, Emily couldn't resist her own smile.

"Ali-,"

"Did I?"

Emily sighed and laughed, "No Ali, you didn't."

"Oh," Ali said feigning surprise, "well then here, let me tell you now."

Em waited to hear Ali say something but was surprised when she felt warm breath on her neck and the soft skin of hands wrap on either side of her neck and even more surprised when she felt teeth scrape lightly on her earlobe.

She swallowed and Ali noticed the way Emily's pulse sped up, her hands on Emily's pulse point on the side of her neck. Smirking Ali leaned forward, their chests touching and dropped her voice an octave, "Emily, these clothes look amazing you on you."

Em shivered and closed her eyes, succumbing all her senses to everything Alison, "Ali I think we should,"

"But," Ali stopped Emily with a single digit to her lips. Alison kissed her way down Emily's jaw to the other side and traced her tongue lightly along the lob of her other ear, continuing to whisper seductively, "but I know they'd look even better off of you. And I know you'd look better under me, or over me," she added as an afterthought.

Emily was leaning forward, her lips searching for Alison's when suddenly the blonde's body warmth left her and Ali was walking back to the living room, shooting her girlfriend a wink.

"Tease," Em mumbled under her breath.

The night went by fast and after the boys fell asleep and were tucked into bed, the "grown-ups" had time to talk and catch up, although it was mainly an interview session for Emily about how residency was, what the next step was and where she was planning on working.

Of course Em didn't mind, but she was tired from the last minute flight and wished to relax, she didn't know if she could stay up this late, she was sure she could but the night seemed to drag on now.

"Em?"

Emily's head shook and she startled awake, "huh, what?"

Aria laughed, "aw you poor thing, I forgot you just came from California. You guys should head home?"

Emily yawned and shook her head, "no, I missed you guys, it's been three months."

Spencer laughed, "Nonsense Em, Ali was bugging all of us and talking about you the whole time. We didn't miss you as much as we could've."

Em smiled tiredly and nudged her girlfriend who sat beside her, "so I've heard."

"Guys, I was not like that okay, I missed Emily a normal amount okay?"

"Yeah," Hanna scoffed, "normal for you."

"Guys? Anyone?"

Caleb shrugged and kissed Hanna's forehead, "I'm with Hanna on this."

"Of course you are, Toby?"

The tall construction owner cleared his throat and looked up towards the hallway confused, "oh Spence, you hear that? I think it's Aiden. Let me go check on the boys."

Ali rolled her eyes, "such a shitty liar, what about-,"

"No," Ezra held his hands out, "nope, I know how these things end if we answer."

Everyone laughed and Ali crossed her arms, "you are all such crappy friends."

"Ali," Em coaxed, "you're 29...stop acting like a baby."

"Look who's talking party pooper, you were knocked out just a second ago."

"But with a valid excuse."

"Um, I love you more than anything and I really missed you, that's all the validation I need to talk about you."

Em beamed, "come here."

Ali leaned in but before their lips touched-

"What the hell, Hanna!"

Their blonde friend had thrown a pillow at them, hitting them both successfully in the face.

"Always," Ali repeated like earlier.

"Never fails," Emily smiled and kissed Ali's cheek quickly, "let's go home?"

Ali smiled and nodded hurredly, "yes please, I will not be babysitting those boys anytime soon."

"Hey," Spencer exclaimed, "those are my children you're talking about."

"Yeah those are my nephews too, I just...don't call me first next time?"

"Well that's not rude."

"It's not, they're just a handful."

"And what happens when you have your own kids?"

Ali squinted, "Emily duh."

"Ali!" Em exclaimed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm just kidding, my kids will be asking for someone other than me because I'm going to smother them in love and affection and-,"

"All your words, geez, Em take her and go, we'll call you tomorrow."

The couple shared an embarrassed look and said their goodbyes, walking outside to hail a cab which took all of three freezing minutes.

"Jesus, it's freezing." Ali slid in beside Em and before she could tell the cab driver where to go, Emily grabbed Ali's hands in hers and brought them to her mouth, cupping them between her fingers and blowing on them to warm them.

Ali didn't know why she was taken aback by the gesture; it was just so sweet that Ali didn't hear the driver ask them repeatedly, "where to?"

Emily looked up and was met with eyes so full of love she that could drown in them. She smiled at Alison's obliviousness to her surroundings and without breaking eye contact she grinned, answering the driver, "home."

Of course she told him where their home was exactly but Ali only heard what made her heart flutter.

She held Emily's hands tighter in hers and fell into her girlfriend and rested her head on Em's shoulder. She could make out the lights of streets and stores and buildings and other cars from the foggy frost covered window. She also didn't know why but that felt perfect, everything that was she wished that it would always be.

Em was home for good, it was another new year with the love of her life, she was living in the city that never slept, the city she always wanted to live in and she was doing something she loved with her life.

There wasn't anything that could make her happier.

Well, okay, maybe she could think of just a few things, but she knew there was no rush.

x-x-x-x

_February 2026_

"Babe! I'm home!" Emily walked in and dropped her bag at the door, hanging up her jacket and walking around the house.

"Ali," she called louder this time.

"Up here Em!" Emily grinned and climbed the stairs two at a time to find Ali in their room, wearing a pair of her sweats and an old oversized tee from her college swim team.

Em crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe watching in amusement as Ali danced around in her room, "give it to me I'm worth it, uh huh I'm worth it."

"Babe." Em called stopping Ali from singing the pop song any louder.

Ali spun around and held out her brush to her mouth, "I don't like it, like it too soft, I like it a little rough."

Em quirked her eyebrow, "is that so?"

Ali smirked and nodded, continuing to sing the song out loud.

Emily watched as her wet hair dangled down her back and she couldn't help but think it looked the same it always did when Ali just got out the shower.

Having heard enough, Em walked over to the iDock and pressed pause.

"Hey, Em, I was having fun listening to our girls, that's their song."

"Yeah it's also an old song, that I'm sure Lauren and Camila will be pleased you still love so much but they're done with that."

Ali pouted and jumped on the bed, "I miss Camren."

"God I can't believe Hanna got you calling them that too."

"What, it's kinda cute, we should visit them in the 303 soon."

"Yeah, my skin needs some Miami."

"I can't believe they formed a band with their friends."

"And became a worldwide sensation for years."

"And toured literally everywhere! I'm still jealous."

"Well, they stopped years ago, you know that."

"Yeah, that's good that they all went back to school to finish up, I was really looking forward to maybe writing something with Camila."

Em nodded, "yeah and I think Lauren said she wanted to work in pediatric surgery."

"That's so crazy you both changed your minds like that, little nerds."

"Um, this nerd is now a doctor."

"Yes, I know, and a sexy one. How was work Dr. Fields?"

"Why thank you for asking, it was fine actually, I didn't have too much going on, although we did have new nurses working downstairs who managed to mess up the computers in a few hours of being there."

"Aw poor them, any scandalous things going on?"

"No," Em answered warily, "why?"

"No reason...I just, you know."

"No Alison, I don't."

"Well I kind of have this thing."

"This thing?" Em repeated.

"Yeah, a thing." Emily walked over to sit next to Alison and she waited for more.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what this thing is?"

"Well...,"

"You know you can tell me."

"I have another...fantasy." Alison grumbled under her breath and Emily had to make sure she heard right.

"What was that?"

"A fantasy."

"Oh really?" Emily was truly amused, "care to share?"

Emily got up and went to the walk in closet to change."

"No, wait!" Ali exclaimed and beckoned Emily back, "um, don't change. Well, not yet."

The tall brunette smirked and raised her eyebrows, "oh, and why not?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."

"Does this have to do with your little fantasy."

Ali nodded, "I get to try something new today."

Emily wasted no time and met Alison on the bed.

"Dr. Fields, I think I might need your help with something," Ali moaned seductively.

Em swallowed and licked her lips, "of course Miss DiLaurentis, what can I help you with?"

Alison couldn't keep a straight face any longer, she broke into light laughter and pulled Emily on the bed beside her by her collar, "oh shut up and kiss me already."

"Yes ma'am, Happy Valentine's Day to you too Ali."

"You're so mine."

"Always."

x-x-x-x

_May 2026_

"Hanna I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what the fuck am I doing here?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm where I told you I was going to look. Ugh, you should've come with me."

"No, this is all on you, not me."

"I know but-,"

"Okay, then what's the problem, you know her size and everything there is so damn gorgeous, just pick one, or two, you guys can afford it."

Ali groaned and put her head on the steering wheel, mumbling something into the phone.

"What the hell did you say Ali, it sounds like you're being suffocated."

"I said," Ali announced more clearly, "what if I mess it up?"

"How!? That's seriously such a dumbass question, you're honestly about to be 30 years old next month, grow up and just-,"

"Don't yell at me."

Hanna laughed, "I think you should've called Aria or Spencer, they have more experience with this sort of stuff."

"No, Hanna I called you, I don't want to pick an ugly one."

"You won't."

"What if she doesn't want to wear it?"

"Ali what kind of stupid shit it that, she'll wear it and probably never take it off."

"Is it too soon?"

"No she probably bought you one too."

"Do you think she'll-,"

"Stop thinking and just let the card talk."

"She'll see it on our bills."

"No she won't it's your month to pay bills, you'll be fine."

"God Hanna, why am I so nervous?"

"My thoughts exactly, now go; Caleb and I are going to bake."

"Bake?"

"Yeah, you know, make a little bun for my oven?"

"Oh god Hanna did you have to?"

"I'm ovulating, so yes, we are gonna try and bake and you had to know because we're best friends and we talk about this kind of thing, c'mon I've been on the phone with you for 20 minutes, just go do it already, call me when you picked one out for her."

"Ugh, I hate you Hanna."

"Love you too, bye."

Alison groaned and slipped her phone into her purse, she shouldn't be this nervous, she's done it before, she had bought Em one for their anniversary before, but this was a little different.

"Alright, I can do this, it's just Em, we already love each other so much, so this almost won't make that much of a difference will it?" Alison ran all these thoughts through her mind and cursed herself, "fuck it."

She grabbed her purse and walked into the building ahead of her, she really didn't want to wait any longer.

x-x-x-x

_June 2026_

"Em what are you doing?"

"What?" Em turned around and faced her best friends who sat on the couch of her house, looking at them quizzically.

"You're pacing," Aria noted.

"And you're biting your nails." Spencer said while Aiden bounced cutely on her knee.

"Momma what's wrong with Auntie?"

Spencer poked his nose and shrugged, "nothing, she's just nervous."

"What's that mean?" Christian jumped on the couch and climbed over Aria's lap and sat on Hanna's.

Spencer looked between her boys and smiled, "you two ask so many questions."

Aria tickled Christian's side and added, "you're both gonna be so smart like your mommy."

"I know I am, I'm already the smartass at preschool." Christian puffed his little chest and lifted his chin.

"And as bout as humble about it as your Aunt Melissa."

Spencer laughed at Hanna's comment and shook her head, "Hanna behave."

"What? Their last names are Cavanaugh, but they're definitely going to be little Hastings in school."

Christian crawled over Hanna clumsily and pulled at Spencer's shirt, "mommaaaa," he whined, "what's nerves mean?"

"Nervous," Spence corrected.

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Okay kiddo, it just means...um," Spencer paused, thinking about how she could explain what nervous meant to a kid.

Emily pulled her hand from her mouth and squatted down, "Chris, come here." She beckoned for the little 4 year old to sit on her lap and he ran over excitedly, loving when his Aunt would tell him things, especially when they made promises.

"You want me to tell you what nervous means?"

Christian nodded, his big blue eyes bright and eager and clasped his hands together.

Em looked up and thought for a moment, "oh I know," she said, figuring out the way she would approach this, "remember your first soccer game last month?"

The little boy nodded and shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay, and remember you boys came over here for breakfast?"

"Oh yes," he claimed excitedly, "you put chocolate chips and lots of syrup, Momma got mad."

Emily laughed and nodded, "yeah I did. But you remember when it was time to go you hid from all of us?"

"Yes," he said quietly and dropping his head.

"That's okay, you were just nervous."

"I was?!" His eyes widened and he seemed to be in utter shock.

"Yeah, you weren't scared, you were nervous. Do you remember how your stomach felt?"

The little boy made his stomach expand out and he wiggled his fingers over it, "like this."

Emily laughed and tickled the boy, "yes, like that but in the inside."

His auntie stopped and she nodded, "you had butterflies in your tummy."

He stopped and hopped off, looking between his mom and Emily with a terrified expression on his face, "momma, I had butterflies in my tummy? How did they get in their?! Take them out!" He ran around and patted his stomach wildly, making his little brother pout, "I want buttafwies in my tummy."

Little Aiden looked genuinely sad and Spencer held him tighter, "one day bubba you'll feel them."

Emily grabbed a freaking out Christain and sat him on couch, "hey buddy calm down, they're not real butterflies."

"What? They're not?"

"No," Em shook her head, "it just feels like you had some in there didn't you?"

Christian shrugged and held up his hands, "I dunno, I guess?"

"Well yeah, we just say that when we get nervous because we get this funny feeling in our tummies and we might get sweaty hands and our hearts beat faster like this. And maybe you can't talk right or think because-," She stopped to put her hand under her sweater and pretended it was her heart beating fast out of her chest.

Everyone else watched in endearment and Aiden copied Emily, smiling proudly at Spencer.

"So you feel the butterflies right now?"

Emily nodded, "yeah I do."

"Why? Don't you love Auntie Ali?"

"Yes of course buddy, that's why I'm nervous, I love her so much that I get the butterflies."

"Do they go away?"

Emily smiled and asked herself that question, "no, not with her."

"Isn't that bad, they should go fly away, how can they breathe in there?"

Emily shook her head, maybe she should've let Spencer take the reins on this one, "Sometimes when people love each other so much that they always feel like they have butterflies, but these are different kind of butterflies, ones that you want to be there when you're in love with someone."

Christian scrunched his nose, "I don't get it, love, butterflies and sweat, it sounds gross Auntie, I don't want it." He stuck his pink little tongue out and jumped off the couch, running past Emily to his mom, "Momma can me and brother play outside?"

Spencer laughed and nodded, "go ahead but don't throw or kick the balls at your brother, or your Aunt's windows."

Christian nodded "Auntie made us pinky promise after last time." He held up his pinky and with his other hand grabbed his brother's, "c'mon Aiden before you get the butterflies." Aiden wobbled as he was pulled by his brother and frowned, squeezing his little stomach in his hands, "but brudder, I want them."

"No Aiden, wait till you're old like momma. It's not for kids."

They ran through the screen door and when it was closed, Em huffed and looked at Spencer apologetically, "I tried Spence, I did."

"I know, and you did fine, little miss butterfly."

"What? He's four for crying out loud! I can't even explain what nervous means to myself."

Aria pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes, "Em that was precious."

"Yeah I actually managed to not barf this time." Hanna mocked.

"You guys suck...and I'm still nervous."

"Why? You've been planning this since you were in still in freaking pig tails, or in high school or whatever, haven't you?"

"Not that young! Well maybe since that day in high school, or...okay well maybe I always thought about it but when we got older, well you know what happened and then –A and college and now we're already here and I don't know it's finally happening. I'm not dead right?"

"No, and you're both over reacting."

"Both?"

Hanna snapped her mouth shut and looked at Em like she had a head growing out of her neck.

"What?"

"Hanna you just-,"

"What?"

"Nevermind you weirdo, as I was saying, I just have been dreaming of doing this for a long time. And Ali just got her advance for her next book, and I'll have July off and-,"

"And...it doesn't matter, stop worrying, it'll be fine, Ali will absolutely lose her shit when you tell her."

Aria smiled and agreed, "Em you're over thinking, who wouldn't freaking love what you're going to give her?"

Spencer smiled, "it'll be perfect Em, stop worrying."

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm calm."

"What time does she get home?"

"Um she had to go to the office to talk to her first literary agent and go over her deadlines but she should be getting home within the hour."

"You giving it to her tonight?"

"No, I think I'll wait until her birthday, it's in a few days."

"Aw that'll be perfect, where are you taking her?"

"Not sure yet, but I know where we'll go this weekend."

"Well duh, I just want I know about her actual day."

"I don't know, I think I want to cook for her actually."

"Sounds good, I like real food."

"You?"

"Yeah," Hanna went on, "I like your food anyways, you have your mom's cooking skills."

"Hey," Spence interrupted, "how is your mom?"

Em smiled, "she's good, her and my dad are loving Hawaii."

"I can't believe they live there." Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, well after my dad's full recovery, they just wanted to be where they could relax."

"Thanks to Spencer."

"Okay it wasn't much of a case."

"Yes it was," Emily shook her head, "don't downplay it, you helped settle by dad's case when you were still in college, if you didn't find the original toxicology report of that other driver, he's the reason my dad, you know what, it doesn't matter, he's healthy and happy and that's all I care about."

"Yeah, good." Aria looked at Em, giving her a proud look.

"So what are you doing next month?" Hanna asked innocently, knowing all too well what was planned.

"For what?"

"C'mon Em, don't downplay it," Spencer said mockingly.

"I don't understand, next month is just July."

"Uh huh, and what happens on when you're off for the whole month?"

"I don't know? I tan?"

"Uh huh."

"What? What's into you guys today? I ask you over for lunch and you all act so weird, is there something I should know?"

"Nope," they all said in unison, giggling like high schoolers.

"Whatever, I think the empanadas are ready now."

Hanna was the first to jump and run to the kitchen, "bring em on Momma Fields Jr."

"Ew don't ever call me that, or else I will never feed you again."

"Shut up and feed me."

x-x-x-x

"Ali are you sure you can wait that long to give them to her?"

"I'm going to have to, I want to wait until she's not at work, and she doesn't need any distractions."

"Uh huh and I'm sure you've been giving her plenty of distractions haven't you?"

"Stop it, I don't know what you're insinuating, but you can stop making that face right now."

"What face, I'm just saying."

"You're saying nothing, you said you wouldn't be teasing us about our sex life, we're adults now."

"All the more reason to tease, we're all old enough to talk about it, we're not kids anymore Ali."

"Exactly why I don't want to put up with your shit, c'mon you're not even helping me."

Hanna groaned and walked in front of her friend, "What do you want to buy the little boogers anyways?"

"I don't know, I just need to take my mind off of everything too."

"Why, what do you have to think about, Spencer and I have like almost everything planned, and you know Aria knows her stuff, we're just waiting for you."

"Ugh okay, no more."

"Fine, let's do some therapeutic shopping."

"Yes let's."

"I never thought I'd be doing it here though to be honest."

"Me neither."

"You sure you don't want to spoil yourself instead?"

"Yeah, I have enough crap in my closet."

"What about me?"

"No Hanna, you have your own freaking line of clothes, tell one of your staff designers to make you something. Or draw it up yourself and ask someone who works for you."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Well you're the boss, it works how you want it."

"No, it's okay, I think Caleb is upset that I made him use the guest room's closet."

"Hanna!"

"What? He wears the same things anyway, he can take the small closet in the room next door."

"You make him sleep in there too?"

"Ali you know he sleeps where I do."

"Oh god, I don't want to hear it, just tell me when I have a niece on the way okay, I don't want details on how she gets here though."

"Okay, whatever you say, you and Em are going to be the god parents."

"Great, more babies to watch."

"You love it."

"I do."

"It's especially obvious since we're here."

Alison stopped and looked around, "Toys'R'Us...meet your biggest nightmare."

Hanna chuckled, "she's an auntie on a mission people, don't piss her off!"

"Until we have more kids around, these boys are going to be so spoiled."

"Christian loves it, and you see the look on Aiden's face when Aria bought him the little toy camera?"

"Yeah I know that was honestly so cute."

"Yeah," Hanna sighed somewhat sadly, "Spence and Toby are lucky."

Alison stopped where she was and turned around, placing her hands on Hanna's shoulders, "hey, you guys are going to have a baby soon okay? Don't rush it."

"We're not rushing, we're just waiting."

Ali smiled sympathetically, "hey," she said trying to lighten the mood, "why don't you try different positions or something?"

Hanna grimaced, "Ali."

"What?" This had gotten awkward fast, she thought.

"Um I don't want advise from you on this, I'm sure you and Em have some favorites but it's not exactly the same you know..."

"Oh god don't be so...my point is, if you're both...you know doing what needs to be done, then making some adjustments might be you know, it might help."

Hanna wanted to say something back but shrugged, "yeah, yeah I guess, thanks Ali."

"I would say you're welcome, anytime, but seriously I don't want to hear it again, so mot anytime okay?"

"Never in a million years."

"Great, so let's get some damn toys, what do they like anyways?"

"They're little boys, as long as it's durable and easy to wash off, we can get them anything."

"Alright, let's go for the biggest toys they have."

"Uh uh wait up," Hanna called chasing an excited Alison, "we're shoving everything in my car."

"Yes we are!"

"Have some control Ali!"

x-x-x-x

"Aria, you sure I can have this?"

Aria nodded her head, "of course, I know you'll be using it in the future, and I have another one just like it, I don't need this one."

"Oh my gosh thank you, I've always wanted a polaroid camera."

"And now you have one, I already brought you tons of film too."

"Ar, I just need it for-,"

"Oh, I know, but I'm talking about when you- um nevermind, I just brought it because I have a lot at home."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Aria."

"Nothing Em."

"What aren't you telling me."

"Nothing."

"If it is nothing then why did you say you know I'll use it in the future?"

"Why are you reading into that so much?"

"Why aren't you answering the question?"

"Um, you know what Em, I can take it back if you want?"

"Hey that's not fair."

Just then Ezra walked in to his and Aria's studio apartment and gave Emily a greeting nod, "hey Em, what's not fair?"

Aria shot him a warning look that he failed to see and Em took advantage of this, "oh nothing Ezra, Aria just can't wait for me to use this." Em held up the camera and Ezra nodded, "oh yeah she finally gave it to you, I hope you get to take a lot of great pictures when you-,"

"OKAY!," Aria walked over and covered Ezra's mouth with her tiny hand, "I think you should take the dog for a walk, don't you sweetie?"

Ezra looked confused until Aria bugged her eyes out and spoke between clenched teeth in a voice only he could hear.

"Oh," he quipped, "of course, Shiloh, come here boy, time for your walk, come here boy!"

And on cue the little brown cocker spaniel came in wagging his little tail and barked happily.

"Alright Aria, I'll be back, Emily, nice seeing you."

And he left faster than Emily had time to recover.

"Okay, now I know for sure you guys are all hiding something from me."

"You guys?"

"You, him, Hanna, Spencer, and I know the guys are in on it too."

"Em you're being crazy."

"Uh huh, don't worry, I'm keeping the camera and I'm going to find out what's going on."

Aria cringed when Em said goodbye hurriedly and left, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Em, drive safe."

"Uh huh, I'll take pictures on my way home."

"You do that."

Em closed her friend's door and scratched her head, what the hell was going on?

_**AN: So what do you think about the time jump? I wanted to give you just some bits and pieces of their life so far and some cute parts of their relationship with each other and everyone else, believe me, more is coming, I promise...more importantly, what do the girls have planned for each other?! What do Hanna, Aria and Spencer know? Send me your guesses! Thank you for your patience! Love, Lina**_

_**P.S. only 6 more chapters are left! I can't believe I'll be done with my very first fic soon, thank you all for coming this far with me!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_May 2026_

**No One's POV**

Emily's shift at the hospital didn't start until 8pm and that left her at home, bored out of her mind. Ali left in the morning to bring a fresh manuscript of her next novel to her publishers and wouldn't be home until sometime around 5 later on in the evening.

That left the brunette regretting the decision to wait on getting a dog, because a dog would be perfect to occupy her while she waited for her girlfriend to get home. Now, Emily was bedridden, flipping mindlessly through the channels on their TV, waiting for anything to jump out at her and catch her interest.

"Fuck this," she grumbled and threw the light sheets off of her body, "I'll just call Hanna," she said aloud.

When she finally found her phone she used speed dial number 4 to call her best friend, one through three occupied by Ali and her parents.

It was on the second ring that Hanna picked up, "Yes Em, how may I be of your assistance?"

"Um, hey Han," Emily laughed on her end of the phone, "what a nice way to answer the phone when someone calls."

"Yeah, I'm working on my people skills, I think I got a complaint the other day from one of my co-workers and I bet I know who it is too, that bitch is just jealous that I own my own successful business on the side and I still get to design with Vera Wa-,"

"Woah, hello, I don't need to hear about your workplace drama."

"Then why'd you call? You're my bestfriend, your job is basically to listen to me."

"That's it?"

Emily couldn't see Hanna, but she could practically hear the smirk on her face, "yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Wow, good to know, you know what I'll just call Spencer or something, bye Han."

"Hey, wait Em, you know I'm just kidding, don't be so sensitive."

"Ha ha, but seriously Han, I'm bored out of my mind over here, how about we go out for lunch?"

Hanna smiled and thanked the heavens that this was going all according to plan. Spencer thought it would never work but Hanna and Ali had faith.

"Um, you know what, I'm actually super busy, I'm working on a new line of custom wedding dresses and I'm going to the shop for model fittings."

"Ugh, the new fall line right?"

"Yes fall...and a few summer ones, you know last minute people deciding to get married."

"Fine, I guess, I'll just go put on some Nikes and go for a ru-,"

But Hanna excitedly cut her off, "wait a second, Em, I actually might need you for something."

Rolling her eyes, Emily replied, "I told you I don't want to hear about your workplace drama, hello I work at a hospital, I hear enough drama there to make a new soap opera."

"No not that, but ooo you should share, that sounds like it might be nice to hear, I can come over with some wine and cheese and some-,"

"Focus Hanna!"

Laughing, Hanna took a deep breath and prayed Em would say yes, "okay grumpy pants, I forgot that a few of my models are out sick and I need to find someone to fill in...like yesterday."

"And...," Emily asked slightly nervous, "what are you getting at?"

"How do you feel about playing dress up?"

"Um, in wedding dresses?"

"Yes! And here I thought you were a good listener."

"I am, I am it's just, you know what Han, I do not have the body I used to back in high school and I haven't run in a while, oh and I think I should go get some grocer-,"

"Em, c'mon, we haven't had a girls day together in ages, it'll be fun, just the two of us. And don't make me go over there and beat your ass about your weight. You look amazing and I would never put you in something you feel uncomfortable in, plus you know I design for all sizes Em, I don't have the body I had in high school either."

"Ugh," Em groaned, now feeling somewhat guilty, "you had to do that didn't you?"

"Do what?" But Em could hear the small laughter in her friend's voice.

"You just had to be you, Hanna, you are such a pain sometimes."

"I love you too, now wear something nice and meet me at my shop in an hour."

"Han, wait I never said-,"

"Don't be late! Thanks for doing this for me Em, muah!"

Emily looked at her phone, the image of Hanna waiting there, "yup, she's a pain in my ass."

x-x-x-x

The hour passed and Em was finally making her way across down the sidewalk to walk the rest of teh way to Han's place. Missing her run, she thought it would be nice to walk at least 2 blocks the rest of the way, it gave her some time to think about some things, but that time was soon short lived. Emily walked in to the bridal shop and walked straight towards the counter in the front.

"Hi, welcome to Marin's by Hanna Marin, do you have an appointment?" Emily assumed this was Hanna's new hire and probably wasn't filled in on what Em was doing there so instead of answering straight away, Emily looked around in search of the blonde however, she didn't see her, in fact, the shop looked completely empty.

"Um, hi, no I'm not getting married. I'm actually here for-,"

"Not getting married, wow you could've fooled me, you look like a bride just waiting to be swept-," but Emily cleared her throat to cut the girl off, thankful for the compliment, however creepy it sounded and avoided anymore small talk.

"Not really, I don't, but thank you, I'm actually looking for Hanna, I was supposed to-,"

"I'm sorry Miss, but Ms. Marin doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

The lady was starting to irritate the living crap out of Emily, she would have to tell Hanna to start looking for a new hire...again.

"Actually," Emily said slowly as to not let her irritation take the reins here, "Hanna is my best friend, I'm supposed to be modeling some wedding dresses for her fitting for her new line, she said to-,"

"Isabelle, I told you to be expecting my friend, and did you also not remember the picture I showed you of her?"

The woman, who Em knew now was named Isabelle looked between Emily and Hanna and started to apologize profusely, her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink against her pale complexion.

"Oh my gosh, you-you're Emily Fields? I'm so sorry, you look more stunning in person, I had no idea, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Hanna waved her hand for the woman to calm down, "you probably haven't checked the computers but I cancelled all our other appointments today so you can go home early if you want, Marcie, Karen and Leslie already left, so just turn the sign on your way out okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want someone to answer the phone while you're working?"

Hanna shook her head, "no, it's okay, I set the machine up to take a message."

Isabelle nodded and grabbed her things quickly, still embarrassed that she had not recognized Emily sooner, but before she could leave the store, Hanna called for her, "oh and Isabelle?"

"Yes?"

"It's Mrs. Marin-Rivers, please don't forget again."

"Right, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Okay, good, see you tomorrow, say hello to Alexis for me."

"I will." And with that the employee fled, turning the open sign to closed on her way out.

"Damn, Hanna you don't mess around." Em chuckled.

"I've told her already who to expect, you're supposed to be the only one coming in today, so she doesn't get to see me being nice to her when she messes up like that. And I don't appreciate her behavior, especially since she's seeing someone."

Em knitted her brows as she followed Hanna around back to the main fitting room, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Em, really? Has being with Alison messed with your ability to sense when someone is checking you out or trying to flirt?"

"What? You're kidding me, that girl was definitely not trying to flirt, she was just trying to be nice...but just talking way too much, I was actually getting pretty annoyed."

"That's it, you're a doctor and you don't even diagnose when you're being blind, that's some scary shit."

"Shutup, I am not blind, I just have eyes for one person and that's it okay?"

"Whatever you say doc, Isabelle was flirting with you."

"She was not...and stop calling me that."

"Oh, stop your whining and go get undressed."

"Um, should I be calling Ali," Emily teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't asking for a death wish."

Hanna pushed Emily through these grand white double doors into the main room that had 5 podiums set up on it, all of which facing a wall to wall, ceiling to floor mirror. On the opposite side were the fitting rooms and along the other two sides of the giant room were several of Hanna's wedding dresses. In the middle there were upholstered benches and couches.

Emily had watched Say Yes to the Dress and she knew exactly who would be sitting in those chairs: the entourage.

"Alright Hanna, where's everyone else?" Emily looked around, expecting to see at least a dozen other people there for fitting, zipping, snapping and whatever else she assumed happened at these kinds of things.

Hanna stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the watch on her wrist, "oh they should be here."

"When?"

"Soon. Don't worry about it."

"So you're best friend can't be a second late but the models who work for you can?"

"Um, yeah, today that's how it works."

"Unbelievable."

"Oh shush, your rack of dresses is over here."

"Ugh," Emily rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe I'm doing this for you."

"Oh, it's not for me," Hanna mumbled under her breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing loser, get over here."

Emily followed Hanna to one of the rooms and pulled out a rack with about 5 wedding dresses on it.

"Okay so these are the ones I thought you'd like the best."

"Me? Why would you care which ones I like, I'm just trying them on for you to see how they look on an actual person."

"Well duh, I know that, but you know, you should want to look good in them too right?"

"Um, I guess, but it doesn't matter to me, let's just get this over with."

Hanna smiled and shook her head, "what's gotten into you grumpy butt?"

"Nothing, it's just that Ali's birthday is coming up and I want to surprise her with something nice and I have no idea what I want to do yet."

"That's why you've been on edge? Em, you know she'll love anything you plan for her why are you even worrying?"

"Well," Em started and then scratched behind her ear, "I kind of am waiting for after her birthday passes for something else too."

Hanna couldn't tell what the tone in Emily's voice was, but it made her freeze and turn around slowly, "something else?"

Emily nodded and bit her lip, "yeah."

"Emily Fields, you can't say something like that without explaining further, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet Hanna, I'm scared."

"Emily, no offense but I know what you bought her it's just a necklace. Not like you're getting on one knee with it," Hanna laughed jokingly but when she didn't hear anything from Emily, she turned on her heels and practically yelled, "right? You're not planning on proposing are you?"

"Um...," Emily shrugged and smiled nervously, "no? Not yet anyways, I think I want to wait. Why, do think it would be bad idea if I did?"

"No, no of course not, but I mean if you said you were going to wait, what for?" Hanna was feeling slightly nervous about the grand plan that took almost a year for everyone to come up with. This late in the game and she couldn't afford a bump in the road now.

"Next month, when I give her the tickets."

"I thought you said they were concert tickets? That's what you told us." But Hanna was seriously doubting that Emily would try anything that big whilst at a concert...unless she got John Legend to personally, no, that's crazy talk. "Em, I'm waiting."

"Yeah, well I sold those and bought...different tickets. We've been to so many concerts already, I just wanted to make our time off together extra special I think that's when I'd you know, theoretically, want to do something very important."

Hanna was staring with her mouth wide open, stuck because she had no idea what to say or do.

This scared Emily.

"Hanna say something."

Hanna just shook her head and pulled Emily in by the shoulders, "I hate you, you sappy overly sensitive romantic baby."

"What?" Emily tried to pull away and look at her friend but Hanna had to still make sure things went as planned.

"Nothing, you're just so romantic, and I couldn't be happier," the blonde exclaimed excitedly but inside she was freaking out.

"But I never said I was going to do anything, I might end up waiting forever for the right moment."

Hanna didn't want to betray Ali but she found herself telling Em, "Emily, if it's the right person, everyone moment is the right moment, it won't matter to them."

Em was tempted to tease her friend, her friend who never spoke like this about anything, not even with Caleb.

"Hanna have I ever told you how weird you are?"

"Not nearly enough, now let's get you into some of these dresses, my models should be here soon."

Little did Emily know that those models that did show up were trying on older dresses from last season and were paid to come in and as Hanna said, 'act the part'.

x-x-x-x

There was a system set up when the other models finally arrived. One girl would try on the dress and model, while two more were in fitting rooms and the rest were outside to offer feedback.

Emily was in her fitting room, when the second model had just finished and she was looking at the expensive dresses in front of her. Oddly enough she found herself judging which ones she liked the most and ran her fingers over the fabric of them all, finding one particular vintage, capped sleeved lace dress her favorite. Taking another look at the rest she realized Hanna picked out five designs that were creepily really close to what she's only imagine she'd want in a wedding dress.

Taking a deep breath to calm down and remind herself that this was just a favor she was doing for Hanna, she started to slip out of her clothes and into one of the dresses, grunting when she called for another model to come in to help zip her all the way up.

The zipper was up and Emily walked out of the room and in the middle of the floor, instantly greeted with compliments and a few dropped jaws.

She walked gracefully and upon looking in the full-length mirror, was surprised at how well it fit her, it was almost like...it was made for her...but she shook the thought aside, that would be absolutely ridiculous.

When the pictures and feedback were noted, Em spent the rest of the day changing as quickly as she could, moving especially fast out of last dress she had to try on.

x-x-x-x

A few more hours passed, way longer than Em ever expected it to take, and finally everyone was done.

"Alright ladies, you all looked fantastic, thank you for coming in on such short notice, I can't wait to have some of you in my looks for my feature in Threads, have a nice day and I'll see you all next week." Hanna addressed the models and willed them all to go home and enjoy the weekend.

"God, why did that take so long?" Emily was slipping back into the clothes she arrived in and walked out still fixing her hair.

"Em, it takes time, don't act like you didn't have fun."

"It was alright, I guess, but I'm never doing it again."

"Oh yes you are you liar."

"Well not anytime soon anyway."

"We'll see about that."

"Hey don't tell any of the other girls what I said okay, I'm still not sure, I don't want to rush into things or change anything, things are good right now, I still have a lot to think about before I make any big decisions okay?"

"Sure thing Em, whatever you say."

"I mean it Han."

"And I said okay, I won't. Don't get all Bridezilla on me."

"HANNA!"

"What," Hanna laughed, "I'm kidding, I just wanted to see the look on your face, it was a good one by the way."

"Whatever, can we just go get something to eat, you're paying me back for going through all of this."

"You didn't hate it Em."

"I did too."

"Did not. And I know because I seen the way you looked in the mirror at yourself in dress #5."

"What are you even talking about? You didn't see anything, I tried them on, you took a few pics and then I changed, you saw nothing. I was just mad that there were seven dresses and not five like you said."

"Uh huh, is that why you took forever taking it off to put on the next two dresses I gave you?"

"Again, you're being delusional, I was just upset because I thought I was done plus everyone else was preoccupied, I couldn't get out of it on my own, that's a flaw in your design."

Hanna grabbed her own chest, "don't insult my designs just because I'm right and you're wrong"

"Hanna, I was not insul-,"

"Em," Hanna said more seriously and grabbing her best friend's wrist, "I seen your face okay, and I know. I've seen it plenty of times in here. And I seen the way you wiped your face and practically ran back into the fitting room, I barely got one shot of you in it before you were gone, it's okay."

Emily swallowed and she closed her eyes for a moment, seeing herself in that dress again, and shuddering. It was half scary and half exciting to imagine that someday she would be wearing a dress like that, looking at her special girl in another dress and be vowing their love to one another. It was scary because she never thought things would work out they way they have and scarier still to think that there might never be a 'right time.'

"Hanna, I-,"

"Secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I really don't. I just feel like I'm still 16 and I'm waiting to wake up from everything."

"Em, you are awake, this isn't a dream."

Emily thought to herself of course it was but aloud she nudged the blonde, "buy me some pizza and stop making things awkward."

"Who's the ass now?"

"Last time I checked it was you?"

x-x-x-x

"So where are the new tickets for?" Hanna had been pestering Emily with questions since they hailed the cab.

"I can't tell you."

"Why, I'm your best friend."

"You've also got a big mouth."

"Whatever, you both already live in New York and have traveled for her book and part of your residency, you're running out of dreams to make reality so I bet I can guess."

"I bet you can, but how about you just wait until after I give them to her to tell me what you think?"

"And when's that?"

"Hmm, what was it you told me earlier? Oh right, 'soon.'" Emily laughed patted Hanna's shoulder, "aw don't be sad, it's okay."

"Congrats, you are now the official ass."

"Takes one to know one."

x-x-x-x

"Ugh, thanks for lunch Han, that was the best pizza I've ever had."

"Emily you are so full of shit, ever since we've moved to New York, every slice of pizza you've had has been the best."

"It's New York, what do you expect? You want me to hate it?"

"No, just stop praising everything."

"Why?"

"Because then, I'm going to stop thinking your compliments are so genuine all the time."

"Touché."

"Thank you."

"But that was really the best pizza I've ever had."

"Ew, how does Ali put up with you?"

Emily smirked and decided to get back at all the times Hanna had made a remark about her and Ali before, "that's easy, Ali is really good at shutting me up."

"Okay, now I need to barf."

And that was the way their friendship worked, they had serious talks, they did each favors, they joked around, they were always there for each other, and when asked they told the truth...except for the one secret Hanna had to keep from Emily.

"Hanna?" Emily asked after the slid into the backseat of a hailed cab.

"Yeah?"

"Um, theoretically speaking, if I were to oh, I don't know, buy a ring to give to Ali, for you know...why you buy a ring..."

"Yeeees?"

"And if I wanted to theoretically give it to her sometime in July...do you think, and I'm only being theoretical here, do you think that would theoretically be too soon?"

"Theoretically speaking, um...," Hanna started in a mocking voice that Em was oblivious to watching comically as Emily scooted closer and held her breath as she awaited an answer.

"NO, you nut job! That would not be too soon."

Em was startled back into the seat and she laughed, relieved of the answer she got.

"Okay, thanks...theoretically."

"You're welcome you weirdo."

When the cab finally stopped outside of Emily and Ali's house, Hanna rolled down the back window and shouted, "theoretically speaking, what time are we all coming over for Ali's birthday?"

Em turned, with her house key halfway into the key hole and shouted back, "for Ali's theoretical birthday dinner? No later than 6."

"Alright we'll be there. Thanks for modeling for me hot stuff."

Em shook her head and waved Hanna away as the blonde disappeared back into the yellow cab and sped down the street.

"Well I guess some things will never change."

x-x-x-x

_June 2026, Ali's Birthday_

Two weeks had passed since Emily went dress fitting for Hanna and since then Em had a lot of time to think about her next moves, the immediate one was happening now.

It was almost time for Ali to come home and Emily had everything ready for her surprise dinner at their house, she surprised herself that she was able to keep it from Ali successfully, and more than that it surprised her that Hanna hadn't spilled the beans yet either.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming over, Ali should be here in just a few minutes."

"Em, I still can't believe you manage to pull off a surprise party last minute, you're lucky Hanna didn't spill the beans," Spencer jested at Hanna.

"Hey, I think it's safe to say we all know how to keep a secret." Hanna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively which caused Emily to look between her friends.

Checking her watch and deciding she had enough time before Ali got home, she walked up to her three friends and crossed her arms across her chest, "okay spit it out. You three have been up to something behind my back, I need to know what it is."

Aria looked between Spencer and Hanna, the ladder both doing the same, all three wearing confused expressions on their face.

"Em what are you talking about?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at Hanna, "Hanna, did you tell them?"

It took Han a few seconds to realize what Emily was talking about and her eyes widened as she shook her head, "no, of course not."

"Tell us what," Spencer quipped.

"Yeah, if you don't like secrets Em, why don't you tell us what you're hiding first?" Aria countered.

"Oh," Em smiled victoriously, "so you admit that you guys are hiding something?"

Aria's smile fell and she lifted her chin, "I never said that."

"And you also didn't just deny it, you guys are so busted and if you don't tell me what's going on and what's got you all acting so weird...then...," but she stopped when she heard the front door jostling open.

"Threaten us later Em, we'll go hide in the kitchen."

Rolling her eyes, Em groaned and shook her head in agreement, "this isn't over," she whisper-yelled as she walked up to the door to greet her girlfriend.

"Ali, Happy Birthday baby." Emily smiled and as soon as the front door was closed she wrapped her arms around the blonde and Eskimo kissed her.

"Em, stop you big goof," Ali laughed, trying her best to avoid being nudged in the nose again.

"What," Emily pulled away with her hands still firmly placed on Alison's waist, "I can't greet the birthday girl at the door with a little love?"

Ali tilted her head, "you're too good to me, you know that?"

"No such thing as too good for you." Emily shook her head but in the back of her mind she had a clear inkling about where this was heading.

"Emily, I told you I didn't want any presents for my birthday this year."

"And I listened."

Ali chuckled and shook her head, "are you sure? Because I received things at the office today that I'm sure would classify as presents."

"Oh," Em faked, "you mean...those old things? Those were nothing, and they definetly not birthday presents."

"Really," Ali asked sarcastically, "well let's see, today is my birthday, you sent me these 'things' like hmm...let's see, flowers, chocolate, lunch from Antionne's and this box that was wrapped up real nice...yeah I think those were birthday presents."

"Ali, Ali, you've got it all wrong babe, I send you stuff like that all the time though."

"Then why didn't you wait for tomorrow," she argued.

"How about those were early Christmas gifts. You know how much I love Christmas, and I just couldn't wait."

"Em," Ali laughed, "give it up."

"Mmm, no?"

Ali shook her head in disbelief and pulled a card from her pocket, and after clearing her throat dramatically, she read, "_my love, happy birthday, I can't wait until you come home, Em. _There, you see, you even wrote happy birthday on the damn card."

"So what? It could've meant Jesus' birthday."

Ali crossed her arms, "you lost this one Em," she chuckled.

"Okay fine, fine but Ali, c'mon. What's so wrong with me wanting to give my girl some nice gifts, you left so early this morning, we didn't even get a chance to fool around a little bit." But Em only said this to get back at everyone else at the table, laughing as she said it, not serious about the statement.

"You horndog, what's wrong with you?" Ali was surprised because years of being together yet Em was still rarely the one to say things like that.

"Nothing," Emily laughed, now not being able to contain herself, "now stop being rude, I made you dinner too."

"Em, I said I was fine with eating some-,"

"Alison, shut up and get in here."

Ali rolled her eyes and groaned like a teenager walking into the dark kitchen, more like dragged by the wrist against her will, "Em why aren't the lights-," but she stopped in her tracks when her three friends popped up from behind the counter at the same time that she turned the lights on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ali!"

Ali jumped in shock and then laughed as she bent over and clenched at her heart, ripping her arm from Em's grip to do so, "Geez, you guys scared the shit out of me!"

But her complaints were swallowed in a group hug and laughter, "you should've seen the look on your face," Hanna teased.

"The one time I don't bring my camera," Aria moaned.

"You are all asses, I said I didn't want to do anything for my birthday this year."

"Oh come on Ali," Aria whined, "you already made us swear not to get you any gifts, this was the least."

"No, the least would've been to not make this a big deal."

Hanna pushed Ali in the shoulder gently, "years of friendship, going though hell and back and we're all miraculously in New York and you want us to leave, after everything, and I mean everything we have been doing for you too?"

Ali squinted her eyes at Hanna in a warning look, thinking that Hanna was saying this loudly and in front of Emily on purpose.

"Ali, what is she talking about?" It was Em, a questioning look on her face.

"What? Nothing Em, you know Hanna, she's so delusional, what did you do, give her alcohol before I even got here?"

"Um, no, but listen I have been noticing that these weirdos have been well, acting weird for lack of better word. I know there has been something going on with-,"

"HEY, whose hungry c'mon Em, I'll help you get the food out of the oven."

Emily was pulled deeper into the kitchen by an overly enthusiastic Aria and had to momentarily forget about the way the girls were acting around her lately.

x-x-x-x

"So, Ali," Spencer started with her fork just inches from her plate, "when's the new book come out?"

Ali looked up from her crusted parmesan chicken and shook her head, "I can't tell you that."

"Really, why not?" Spencer set her fork now full with food down and waited a response.

Emily waved her hands to interrupt, mouth semi-filled with food, "this one is a surprise, I don't even know what this book is about but apparently, it's 'different' from anything else she's ever written."

"Okay, and? That means you can't tell your friends? I mean not even Emily knows? I thought you hated surprises?"

"I never said I hated them."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you-,"

"Hanna, I don't hate surprises, I actually like surprises. I just don't like them when I say I don't want one on a certain day, that's all," Ali shot Em a look and Emily swallowed her food a little loudly.

"I hear you loud and clear babe. Buuuut, you honestly didn't think I could resist did you?"

"I had faith in you this year."

"Sorry to let you down," Em pouted and Ali scrunched her nose, "I can't believe it, I fell in love with a child," and right before she was going to lean in to kiss Em, Spencer cleared her throat.

"Okay, changing the subject back to your book Ali," Spencer guided, "why don't you just give us the title?"

"No can do, I'm not telling any of you anything."

Hanna leaned across the table and whispered so everyone could hear, "Ali, I'll give you half this chicken if you tell me and you know how much I love Em's food."

"Wow, as tempting as that is Hanna, I think I'll pass."

"C'mon seriously, have you tried this?"

"Yes Han, in fact I don't know if you knew this, but I live here...with Emily."

"Damn, I didn't think this through, did I?"

"No," everyone answered while Hanna just shrugged her shoulders, "eh, it was worth a shot."

"Aria, how do you do it?" Emily asked referring to Ezra when he got into the writer's mode, something the two of them came up for the behavior of Ezra and Ali when it came to it.

"I still wonder that myself from time to time Em, but if I come up with an answer I'll let you know."

"Same," Em laughed, leaning to her right to kiss Alison a little sloppily on the cheek.

"Barf," Hanna said, covering her eyes like a kid.

"Hanna, maybe I should've brought the boys after all," Spencer started, "you know, so you could entertain them at the kiddy table."

"Haha Spence."

x-x-x-x

"Alright, thanks guys, thank you for coming, text us when you get home," Ali called from her doorway, watching as all three other women slid into the back of a hailed cab to head home together.

"Okay mom, we will, talk to you later," Hanna waved and slammed the yellow door shut.

When the cab out of her view, Ali retreated back into the house and found Emily humming to herself in the kitchen, standing over the sink with soap and bubbles generously filling up the sink.

"Em, you don't have to do that, you cooked, I'll clean up."

Emily shook her head and scoffed, "don't be ridiculous, I don't want you to lift a finger, it's your birthday."

"Em, it's just a day like any other."

"Not true, you were brought into this world on this day and inadvertently into my life because of this day and that in itself is something I will always want to celebrate, so let me wash the dishes."

"You're impossible, but this is it, no more gifts okay."

Em looked up straight ahead and bit her lip softly.

"Em," Ali warned, "tell me this is the last gift."

"Um, I would but see," she shrugged, "we're not supposed to lie to each other."

"Em!" Ali laughed incredulously.

"What, this one is a gift for the both of us I guess. So think of it like that."

"Oh," Ali was intrigued, "for us both you say," she asked whilst raising a suggestive brow.

"Oh look who's the horndog now, not like that."

"Wow," Ali managed with quickly reddening cheeks, "now I feel embarrassed."

"Don't be, I know I'm irresistible."

"Oh don't gloat; it doesn't look good on you."

"Honey, everything looks good on me," Emily batted her eyes and made a grand gesture with her hand.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Ali replied, "neither does arrogance."

"Oh you love when I'm arrogant."

"I think you're confusing that with dominant." Ali laughed nervously.

"Well," Em said tossing the dish towel aside after drying her hands, "I think that can be arranged."

"Em wha-," But Ali's words were lost in a gust of air leaving her lungs as Emily charged her and scooped her into her arms bridal style, ignoring the squeals of protest coming from the blonde.

"Em, put me down!"

"Nope, there's a few more things we have to do for your birthday before the night is over."

x-x-x-x

It was soon after Emily finished the dishes and carried Alison upstairs to their room that the two women found themselves in bed, tangled in the sheets and in each other's limbs. Alison's head rest against Emily's chest and she honed in on the way the brunette's heart was beating, steadily, lulling her to sleep.

Sensing this, Emily shifted and ran her hands through her Ali's hair, "Ali, are you falling asleep?" Emily laughed softly and Alison's head bobbed on Em's chest.

"Yes, why do you sound surprised, shush and let me sleep."

"Wait," Em coaxed, starting to move her body from under her sleepy girlfriend's.

"Wait? Em, no, seriously you have work in an hour."

"Not for that silly, and I called in sick, so don't worry." Emily dragged a finger along Ali's jaw and lifted her chin to kiss her nose, "wait here."

"Okay, but be quick, I need my pillow," Alison yawned and her eyelids fluttered, while Em jumped up and grabbed a robe, "just a minute."

The brunette hopped from the bed, smiled at a nearly sleeping Ali and made her way into their walk in closet where she kept Alison's last birthday gift tucked away in her favorite sweater pocket. It was risk since it coincidently also became Ali's favorite but it was June and Emily didn't see a reason for Alison to put it on anytime soon.

She grabbed the wide flat box and walked slowly back into her bedroom, "Ali, you awake babe?"

"Mhm, barely." Alison didn't even move and Emily knew she had but a few minutes before her girlfriend succumbed to the sleep she was so desperately fighting.

Em scooted onto the bed and waited for Ali to look at her, "sit up Ali, I need you to open this."

With heavily lidded eyes, Alison groaned, "you do it babe, I want to sleep."

"Ali, c'mon, it'll be quick, then you can sleep all you want."

"You promise Em?"

"Of course."

"Do it." Ali rubbed her face into the pillow and without opening her eyes or moving anything else, she raised her hand, one single pinky held up in the air.

Emily smiled that bright smile and tilted her head, not hesitating to wrap her pinky around that finger and bring them to her lips for a quick kiss, "done, now get up real quick will you? I've been waiting to give this to you for a while."

Yawning an impossibly big yawn, Ali grabbed the sheets, covered her chest with it and slowly started to sit up, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands, "okay you crazy lady, what is it?"

"Ugh," Em pushed Ali's shoulder lightly, "don't be so rude."

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired."

Emily laughed softly and smiled, reaching behind her to put the square blue box in Ali's lap to see.

The blonde's big blue eyes bugged out wide and it seemed the trances of sleep left her face instantaneously, "Emily! What is this?! I told you I didn't want anything at all and you do all this." Alison held the box in her hand tightly for emphasis but Em just chuckled.

"Would you calm down and just open it please?"

"Fine, but if I think it's too much, you have to take it back."

"That's never going to happen."

Alison met serious brown eyes and decided this was a battle she was not going to win, "ugh, okay fine." She took a deep breath and slowly lifted the lid until the necklace Emily had picked out for her a few months ago was sitting neatly in the pillow in the box.

"Oh my gosh, Em," Ali gasped, "I can't...this is so gorgeous. You shouldn't have spent so much on it."

"Who said I spent a lot?"

"Em, you ass."

"I'm just kidding, but Ali you know I don't care about the price tag."

"It really is gorgeous,"Ali beamed.

"Let me put in on you."

Alison simply nodded and let Emily take the long silver necklace from her hands. It had a thin simple silver chain and hanging from it was a silver and diamond studded key about an inch long and in the center was a blue stone, just like Ali's eyes, Emily's favorite color.

Emily waited until Ali turned around slightly before she brushed the long blonde tresses aside and clasped the necklace behind her, leaning forward to kiss the skin there, not once, not even twice, just repeatedly, bringing the soft pink skin of her lips to ghost over the pale skin that set her on fire inside whenever she touched it, all while running her hands along the sides of Ali's arms.

"Em," Ali started, "what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean? I can't kiss you?"

"No, I mean yes you can, just not like that, please."

"Well," Em giggled, "if not like this," she kissed the side of Ali's neck, "then tell me how."

"Not how, just when."

Emily's brows furrowed and Alison turned around, amused at the look on her girlfriend's face, the infamous dimple between her eyes, "later Em, please, as much as I'd like to, I'm really tired."

Em just smiled softly and nodded, moving quick to take her position on her side of the bed, holding her arm out for Ali to use as a pillow.

Ali cuddled into her rightful position, her back flush into Em's front, Emily's arm wrapped warmly across her stomach with her arm right over it, intertwining their hands at the end.

Emily closed her eyes and tried to imagine a moment that she was happier than she was right in that moment, not able to find one when Ali started to trace over Emily's left hand, running her fingers tips over the smooth tanned skin of each finger, "Em?"

Em was falling asleep but she was up enough to have a small conversation, "yeah Ali?"

"What's the key for?"

Emily was actually shocked Ali didn't ask before and had noticed that she hadn't until now.

"What if i told you it was a surprise?"

"Emily, seriously, no more surprises," Ali laughed and whined and Emily nuzzled her nose into Ali's hair, her mouth finding its way to Ali's ear, "you don't know yourself?"

"I might," Ali said suggestively, "but I want you to tell me."

Em squeezed the hand that was holding Ali's and sighed, "Ali, you're my girl, you always have been and always will be, so there was no better gift I could think of to give you than the literal key to my heart."

"You mean I didn't already have it?"

"You did, put now the rest of the world can know I'm yours."

Ali smiled and kissed Em's hand, neither one having to see each other's face to know what they looked like, "you sure you weren't meant to be the next Sparks or something? I can quit and you can come write while I stay home and do the cooking and cleaning."

"Oh no, leave the cooking to me."

"Hey, no fair, I try okay."

"I know babe, but c'mon, you can make a mean sandwich, just stay away from my stove..and oven...and toaster."

"The toaster?! What did I do with the toaster?"

"Ask the fire department that."

Both women laughed when Ali cussed aloud, remembering when the toaster caught fire on their marble counter while Em was away on residency. Ali called hysterical, thinking practically burned the whole house down.

"Okay, fine, I'll stick to the fridge and the pantry."

"I love you. Now go to bed, I'm waiting till you fall asleep so I can watch my hospital show."

"Ugh, I'd watch but after Grey's Anatomy ended, what's the point?"

"Ali, these are a little more real and don't have that much drama."

"You love drama."

"Of course I do, I love you don't I? And you're a drama queen."

Ali swatted Em's arm and then bit her lightly, "you ass, I'm going to bed so I don't have to be insulted anymore."

"That's okay, I'll just do it while you sleep."

"Yup you're an ass, but you're my ass."

Emily chuckled, "that's right, you own this ass."

"That's not what you said the key was for."

"It's a master key babe, don't worry, it's like an all access pass."

Em could feel Ali's body shake with soft laughter and her chest rise in a long yawn, silence falling soon after.

After a while, Ali's raspy voice whispered sleepily, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm yours too."

Emily just smiled wide and kissed the back of Ali's head, knowing that her girlfriend was sleeping now, leaving her thinking that she couldn't wait until the day they made it permanent.

Maybe that day was sooner than either girl really believed.

x-x-x-x

_**AN: I must sound like a broken record apologizing all the time for the late uploads, I will admit writer's block officially became a thing for me last month. That, and college finals, and the fact that I've just recently been suffering from brain aneurysms, but don't worry, I'll be fine. I love writing too much to let anything stop me, so I hope you enjoy this one! More soon to come! Please, vote review and share what you think. Love, Lina**_

_**(Also i never had the chance to thank those of you who are leaving me such positive feedback when you get through one of my chapters of stories or what not, it means a lot to me, so thank you all, really:))**_


	46. Chapter 46

**No One's POV**

The week following Ali's birthday dinner was a hectic one...for everyone. Not only where each of the girls harboring a secret from the other, but their friends had taken part in their own secrets from the girls, especially Emily.

And with things coming down to the wire, the three friends were having trouble keeping their secret favors and personal lives separate, especially Hanna.

"Hanna, I already told you stop calling all the time and please stop texting me every hour, Emily could pick up the phone one day and just read what we've been talking about."

"Ali really? You expect me to follow your strict, call me only at this time schedule."

"Yes! That's why I made it for you."

"Ugh, okay but I just have to tell you okay, when we were hiding in your kitchen, I may have let something small slip before you got home, and I know Emily is getting suspicious, she's been texting Caleb about where I am, not to mention she's visited Toby twice in the last 5 days. When is it going to be July already?"

"Look," Ali looked around herself to make sure she was out of earshot, "Emily said that tomorrow, she's taking me somewhere special for my birthday, I don't know where that is, but I think I might just bring her my gift too."

"What? I thought you were waiting for the beginning of July when you and her have like the whole month off?"

"That was the plan, but you know how romantic she can be, and if she's making this as big of a deal as I know she's trying to, I know she might have something else planned. C'mon, Emily has never not done something like this and gone completely overboard, this time I just want to give her something just as nice, I'm going to give her the tickets."

"Tickets?"

"Yeah, remember about the tickets to-,"

"Yes, of course I remember, shit!" Hanna started to pace in her room, remembering what theoretical questions Emily was asking her the day she made her try on dresses.

"Hanna, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" She said too quick and with a little shrill in her voice, "nothing at all, look, I'm so behind on these new pieces I should be sketching with Mark, I have to go."

"Okay but what were you just freaking out ab-,"

"Bye, talk to you later!"

"Okay," Ali said to herself, "that was weird."

"What was weird?" Emily came out of their shower with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh, nothing babe."

"Who was that?"

"Hanna, she was just telling me about the new collection she was working on."

"Oh," Emily said plainly.

"What was that?"

"What was what," the brunette defended.

"That what you just said."

"What do you mean Ali, all I said was oh."

"No, it was the way you said it."

"Well, what about the way I said it."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Me? I should be asking everyone else that question. Especially you."

"Me? What did I do? Babe, what are you so agitated about?"

Emily looked at the hurt expression on Ali's face and sighed, putting the comb that she was running forcefully through her hair, down, "nothing, nothing, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just the girls have been acting strange for a long time now, and every time I ask them about it they think I'm being paranoid."

"Well, maybe you are? I mean I know work has been-,"

"No, no, no, not you too. Work isn't making me imagine that there's something going on with them. And you too."

"Me?! Em why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, because maybe you and Hanna seem to have been spending a lot of time together and she's my best friend yet we haven't even talked much this whole week."

"Oh Em, that has nothing to do with you, Hanna has just been calling me a lot to ask her about my opinion on the new dresses she's working on. You know how much stress she gets under when her boss asks her to work on gowns."

Emily sat down at the edge of their bed and sighed, "yeah, I guess, but why hasn't she called me."

Ali swallowed to buy her mouth some time to make up an excuse, "uh, she told me about how you went to her shop and helped her with some modeling. Said you didn't like it so she didn't want to bother you with that stuff."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she said she knows how busy your work life was and I told her about the late shifts you sometimes have to pull and so she just thought that I was a good substitute."

"Huh, okay."

"What?"

"What?"

"Why you'd you say it like that Em? What? You don't think I'm as good a friend to Han as you are?"

"What, no I never said that."

"Oh, but you were thinking it?"

"No, never, you know what?"

"What now?"

"Get over here."

Alison smiled and turned around, "no."

"Ali baby, I can practically hear you pouting. Come. Here."

Alison turned her head over her shoulder, staring hard at the practically naked woman in front of her and she stuck her tongue out, "I said no."

"Alison DiLaurentis, I am telling you to get your stubborn ass over here." Emily laughed in disbelief that Ali was able to keep this up this long.

"No," Ali replied, "you're going to have to make me."

There was no denying that Emily could hear the taunting in her girlfriend's voice, and she thought it was well deserved. However, she put her arms behind her on the bed, holding up her weight and tilted her head to the side, "is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"And how do you think I'd make you?"

"You're a doctor, so you're smart, think of something yourself."

"Hmm, maybe I already am."

"Wha-,"

Alison turned around and her mouth almost fell open at the sight of Emily slowly bring her legs up to the bed, the towel parting inch by inch while Em's eyes stayed glued on Alison's. Watching the playful anger turn into something darker, sexier.

Emily smirked again, knowing a victory was soon coming her way, and she used one hand to drag across the swells of her breast, right where the towel was wrapped across.

"It's a shame really, that you're all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here." She dropped her legs and clenched them together, knowing it would drive Alison crazy.

"How long has it been baby? Four? Five days since we last had sex? Oh, I remember now, it was on your birthday. God, it feels like forever, don't you think."

Alison was still silent, but she had long since turned around to face her daring woman.

"You're not playing fair, I'm supposed to be mad at you for being an ass to me."

"Not fair? Yes it is, you know what they say Ali, all is fair in love and war. C'mon, I know you want to. We both have no where to be today, nothing to do, so what's stopping you?"

Alison groaned and her eyes started to rake over Emily's mostly naked form, not realizing that she had sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, nor that her eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Tell me where we're going tomorrow and I will."

"No deal."

"Why not?"

"Tell me what all of you are hiding from me."

"No can do."

"Then no deal either way."

"Emily, don't be so dramatic, I told you what the phone calls were for."

"I don't believe that's all you guys talk about, you're all hiding something from me and I'm going to find out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"No? Alison what-,"

"Tell me what's in your closet."

"My clothes, what else?"

"No, it was my turn to do our laundry two days ago and you didn't want me to go in your closet. So what aren't you telling me?"

"What? Nothing. I just didn't want you in my side."

"Your side? Emily since when is it not okay for me to be on your side, I live in half your shirts anyways."

"I know, and now I wanted you to stay in yours."

"Bullshit, after this many years?"

"Yeah," Emily shrugged a shoulder and in just a towel, Ali realized Emily was just not all that intimidating.

"I don't know why I'm asking you, when I can just go ahead and take a look right now."

Alison was running towards the closet before Emily had time to react.

"Ali, no, stay away from my shit!"

"Your shit is my shit, we live together," Ali called back from inside, and right before she could grab anything, long arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled forcefully from the closet.

"Ali, I said-," but Emily lost her words as she stumbled back over some shoes, flipped them around, dropped Alison to the floor who could just barely grab onto something to break her fall, and then landed on her poor girlfriend below her, both grunted out a loud, "ugh, fuck."

Emily looked up from Ali's chest and when she looked at the amused expression on her face and knew she wasn't hurt, both women started laughing.

They stopped for a second and when their eyes met again, the laughter started back up. It wasn't until Emily started to get a cramp in her stomach that she realized what had happened.

"You pulled off my towel."

Alison looked at her left hand and laughed at the white fabric in her hands, "well, it wouldn't be the first time."

Then Ali looked around at their feet still inside the closet space and chuckled, "you broke my high heels."

Emily looked down and cursed, "shit, I really liked those on you."

"You did? But you never let me where them out."

"Yeah and? Those heels were for me to see you in, not the world."

"Em," Ali hit her arm.

"What, you think I'd let you wear those outfits I bought along with them leave this room either?"

"Emily, those did not qualify as outfits."

"My point exactly."

"Oh, don't be smug. I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah? Well I'm still upset with you."

"Sure, but I already told you, you have no reason to be."

"Then do you know why the girls are acting weird?'

"I told you Hanna's just dealing with work related stress, plus, she and Caleb are really trying to have a baby."

"Yeah, things I could handle, but if that's what you say, then that's what you say."

"It is what I say, stop reading into this so much."

"Then tell me why Spencer and Aria are acting weird around me too."

"Spencer, but I didn't think-," but Ali watched Em's eyebrows raise and she cleared her throat, "I didn't think Spencer could ever act strange, and Aria well I know she's planning this big gala in July, so maybe she just stressed?"

"Funny that you say that about Aria though, she never mentioned a gala in July."

"Oh, well...that's because she asked me to tell you. Yeah, yup, I must have forgotten to mention it."

"Yeah, you probably just forgot."

"Em, I bet I know one way I could get you to stop interrogating me."

"Try me."

Alison quickly rolled them over and leaned down to Em's earlobe, "we can level the playing field and get me out of these clothes?"

"Uh huh," Emily said, trying to keep her composure, "and then what?"

"And then...," Ali started to laugh again and before Emily could ask why, Ali popped up, grabbed Em's jacket by the floor and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her before Emily could even blink.

"Alison, what the hell? Open the door!"

Emily grabbed her towel again and covered herself up, wondering which jacket Alison had grabbed. She had different things hidden in the pockets of different jackets, and if Ali looked into the wrong one, well, the game was up, Emily would be busted.

"No," the blonde called from the other side, "I know you've been hiding something from me too, and I'm going to find out what...," there was a long pause and Emily's heart stopped in her chest before she heard Ali finish, "it is."

"Alison, Alison I can explain." But the truth was Emily didn't know what she'd be explaining because she didn't know what it was that Alison found.

Emily held her breath and sighed when she finally heard the lock click.

Hesitant about what she might find on the other side, she took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door knob and finally turning it, eyes clenched shut until the door was all the way open.

Her girlfriend was perched on the closed toilet seat, facing away from Em.

"Ali, listen I can explain." Again, she didn't even know which explanation she'd have to use.

"Where did you get these?"

"Get what?"

Emily walked closer and peered over Alison's shoulder, but before she could get a good look Ali spun around with a huge grin on her face and a tear in her eye.

"These." She held up a small stack of pictures and Emily sighed.

"Oh, I've been having those, I remembered they were on my old phone, the one I found a while ago. I took it to Caleb to see if I had anything on them and he found those, I sent them to Aria and she printed them for me. It was just 3 of them, but still, I wanted them here."

"Why didn't you show me them?"

"Well," Emily put her hand behind her head, "it was going to be a surprise."

"A surprise? For what?" Ali looked down at the pictures, one was of her and Em, laying on a checkered blanket in a field some where, obviously a selfie Em took. There was a huge grin on her face and Ali's head was buried in the crook of her neck.

The second was of them, again taken by Em's outstretched arm, sitting in a tire swing together, just looking at each other, making funny faces.

"The last time we were here was right after we got back together."

Emily nodded and they both laughed at the last one.

"Yeah, and I promised you we would never break up again."

"And you made me jump this damn cliff again to prove that I trusted you."

"And you made me walk through the woods blind folded!"

"Okay, okay, I guess we're even." Ali set the last photo of her atop the same cliff they jumped in highschool and sighed.

"Why were these going to be a surprise? They're just pictures."

"Well I was going to give them to you somewhere else. Not have them snatched from my jacket and opened in our bathroom."

"Well if not here, then where were you planning on- OHMYGOD." Alison came to the realization that-

"Yeah, see why I didn't want you to find out? Ali, baby, you really do not like surprises."

Alison shrugged, because if Emily really believed that, she wouldn't believe what she would give her over the weekend.

"Em, I can't believe we're going back! It's been years, I can't wait."

"Well yes you can, we're leaving tomorrow morning remember."

"Yes, yes, but why can't we leave now? C'mon let us go right now, why wait? We bough the place, we can go whenever we want."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, of course, I am."

"Well I mean I guess we can go a day early, neither of us have work or a date with any of the girls so..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes then, it's a yes."

Alison stood and wrapped Emily in her arms, pulling back to kiss her on the mouth hard, "damn, and I wanted to have sex with out there on the floor, guess that will have to wait."

"Wait what? Why? I mean it's going to take a while to pack and then we have to go get some food for a few days, tell the girls we're leaving. I think we'll have time."

"Oh, I know we will."

"Then?"

"Well I also found these." Alison held up a small ziploc bag and waved it in front of Em's face.

"So as much as I really want to Em, remember how good it felt when we did it after a few of these?"

Emily licked her lips, "those were supposed to be for this weekend too, Ali."

"You wanted to re-do the last time we were there?"

"No, not re-do, I just thought we could re-live everything." Emily smirked and shrugged, "it's been a while since things were...that intense, and you know how we get in that place."

"Yeah, you're right, it hasn't let us down yet has it?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well I'll hold on to these, and our pictures. You get some clothes on before I make you regret not listening to me and I'll start packing. I want to be out of here and on the road in an hour."

"An hour?!"

"Yeah, c'mon the faster you get ready, the sooner we can share one of these and the sooner I get to get out of these clothes."

Emily swallowed, "we'll be ready in 45 minutes."

"That's my girl."

x-x-x-x

"Ali, Ali we're here babe." Emily was softly nudging Ali from her slumber against the car door.

They had made it out of the house in a record 43 minutes and stopped at Jay's Goods for groceries before Emily filled up the tank and drove the hours necessary to get here.

"Ali, wake up."

Alison finally started to come to, when she opened her eyes, "I love waking up to your face."

Emily laughed, "yeah, same here babe, wake up now, we're here."

"Already? But we just left?"

"No, we left hours ago, you've been sleeping."

"I fell asleep?

"Yes you goof, how else would you be waking up?"

"We're here?"

Emily quickly got out of the car, jogged to Ali's side and unbuckled her, helping her to get out and onto her feet, "yup, look."

Alison yawned once, rubbed the sleep from the corners of her eyes and blinked, "mmm," she hummed, "we're back."

"Yeah, here we are. The place where it all started for us...Lover's Peak."

"Then let's go be lovers in that bed, I've missed so much," Ali said and then grabbed Emily's wrist, kicking the car door shut with her foot, before dragging them up the hill to the front door."

"But babe, our stuff."

"Our stuff, is fine, what you should be worried about is how you're going to keep up with me."

x-x-x-x

"Em, what's for dinner, I'm hungry."

"Stop yelling, I'm trying to find my shoes."

"I don't want to eat your shoes, I want real food," Alison hiccuped in the cloud of smoke she was breathing in and started to laugh uncontrollably, "wait were you going to feed me a shoe babe?"

They were currently sitting in the middle of the bed, naked, and tangled in each other's legs and the white sheets, Emily's head ducking under the sheets again and again.

"No goofball, I was going to go outside and get some food from our car."

"The car? We drove here?"

Emily stopped and looked at the confused look on her face, "did we smoke it all?"

Alison looked around and shook her head like a child, tangling her long hair in the process, "no, we only did like 3 joints, and then when I found your other stash, we made brownies remember."

"Yeah, you did good baby."

"Mm, why can't we just eat those?"

"I think we ate them all."

"Then let's make more."

Emily smirked and in her less inhibited state of mind from the weed, she was even more bold, "why can't I just eat you?"

Alison's reddened eyes narrowed and she smirked before grabbing another joint on the bedside table and lighting it, "we haven't done this since college."

"I know, that's why I thought with this break, we could do it now, remember?"

"Mm hmm," Ali placed the rolled paper in between her lips and flipped the lighter, cupping the end of the joint to lite it. And when she finally did, she tossed the lighter and took a long drag. Holding out her cheeks and holding in her breath while beckoning Emily with her finger.

Too far gone to realize what Ali was doing when she grabbed the back of her head, Emily's mouth opened in surprise around Alison's and the blonde was happier for it, blowing the smoke held in her mouth out, while on instinct, Emily inhaled it back in.

When the exchange was complete, Emily poked her tongue out of her mouth and traced the outline of Alison's lips right before tilting her head and kissing the blonde with no restraint.

Ali had to push Em away with her free hand just to breathe.

"Shit, Em, let me catch my breath."

"Did you just shotgun me?"

"Yeah, I did why?"

"Because that was so fucking hot."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah."

"You want me to do it again?"

"You bet your ass yes."

Ali smirked and licked her lips seductively.

Growling from the visual Emily pushed Ali back into the bed, watching the blonde bring the joint to her lips and suck in another deep breath.

And Emily didn't waste time bringing her lips flush against her girl's mouth and sucking in the taste.

After a moment, Emily laid beside Ali and crossed her arms behind her, across her head, "Ali?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You ever think we'd be here?"

"What back here? Well yeah, we bought it for a reason."

"No," Emily laughed and turned so she was on her side, her hand under her head, "I mean here here, like the two of us, together here."

"You mean like did I ever think I was going to be with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. So did you?"

"Um, I guess it depends on when you would've asked me?"

"What do you mean?"

Ali looked around, blew out the joint and put it done on the bedside table again, "I mean if you asked me yesterday, I would have said yes, last week: yes; last month or year: yes; but if you asked me when I was in high school, or when I came back or that time we were apart for college...well I wouldn't have said yes."

Emily nodded, "that makes sense."

"Why you asking me babe?"

"I don't know, I just was thinking, and I can't remember a time when I didn't want to be with you."

"Even when we broke up?"

"Yeah, deep down, I knew it even then."

"How, when we split, I thought we both knew it was for good?"

"So did I...for the first week or two, but then I started to see in everything, everywhere I went you were there."

"I was," Ali asked amazed, "how was that possible?" Ali and Em were both still loopy from the drugs but Emily found the back and forth between coherent and not so coherent somewhat adorable in the blonde.

"In my head dork, I could see you when I slept, and when I went places, when I smelled anything like you. That's how I knew I could tell myself all I want that I moved on, but I couldn't lie to myself about something that big."

"Oh shit, that's crazy."

Emily laughed and pulled Alison closer to her body. The sincerity of her words sobering her more and more as each second passed.

"Yeah, that's crazy," Emily laughed, combing her hand through Ali's hair.

"I saw you too you know," Ali yawned and poked Em's cheek, "I hated you for it, for not leaving me alone. I hated you because I loved you so much and that hurt."

"I know Ali, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll stay with me for as long as it takes to make your dreams come true."

Alison smiled and giggled, "well that will be easy then silly."

"Why's that?"

"I want to be old and grey with you. Die with you, so I think that's going to be forever."

"Ali, we can't live forever."

"No, but we can go away forever...remember?"

Emily's face lit up and she pulled Ali even closer, "of course I do." Her hands were itching to grab the envelope in the drawer in the small table on her side of the bed.

"I said it would be you and me in Paris."

Emily nuzzled her nose against Alison's, "and I asked you how long we'd be going away for?"

Alison yawned again and her lids started to lower, "I said 'how about forever.'"

"That's right, you said how about forever."

"Sucks we haven't gone to forever yet."

"Ali, wait don't fall asleep, I thought you were hungry?"

"No," she closed her eyes all the way now, "you can just make me a big ole breakfast in the morning. It's time to sleep now."

"Wait babe, what if I told you I got you another surprise?"

"No...more...surprises," Ali whispered, her voice getting lower and lower.

"Ali, Ali wait, but they're tickets to forever...a forever with me. What do you say?"

Alison shook her head, "I say...," her voice dropped to a mumble against Emily's chest, "I say, I have some tickets too."

"What? What'd you say? Ali?"

But Emily wasn't going to hear again, what Ali had said. She couldn't understand her the first time and with sleep taking over her body, she wasn't going to be able to wake her up anytime soon to find out either. In fact, all that escaped Ali's lips now, was the even breathing and the occasional snore.

x-x-x-x

The next the morning was rough for both Alison and Emily. They both woke up with this forgotten throbbing in their heads and grumbling stomachs.

Emily was the first to wake, Ali's thrashing around in her sleep startling her awake. Then the urge to pee and the hunger cramps forced her from the bed and into the bathroom and kitchen.

She sat at the counter for a few minutes, replaying the nights events in her head. It was somewhat foggy after the effects of the weed kicked in but see was able to see through most of the haze and remember the laughing, the swimming, then the hot shower together, the wild sex and just before the night ended, Emily remembered-

"EMMMM!" Ali shouted and groaned from their room.

Emily laughed lightly and dropped her head, "yes Ali?"

"Why aren't you in bed with me?"

"Because I'm in the kitchen!"

"Well then why aren't you in bed with me with food?"

Laughing again she answered, "because I haven't started cooking yet."

"Then why the hell are you in the kitchen in the first place?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Ugh," there was a thump with Emily quickly associated with Ali falling out of bed and onto the floor and then Ali was up to her feet, making her way towards Em in the kitchen, "you know what," she started from the entryway, "I don't appreciate you not feeding me since yesterday morning and then telling me to shutup when I wake up."

But the brunette was hardly listening to her girlfriend, instead holding her hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh.

"What," Ali scolded, "why are you laughing?"

"Look at you," Emily pointed at Ali's entire outfit, getting the blonde to check out what the fuss was about.

She was clad in one of Emily's shirts, granted it was backwards and flipped inside out, some of Em's old sweats which were far too long and hing loosely on her hips and one fuzzy purple sock, not to mention the state of her bedhead which had her golden tresses in an unruly mess.

"What? I look fine."

"Yeah, for a child who got dressed in a dark room."

"Well you didn't open the blinds for me, it was technically dark in there."

"Come here."

"Oh," Ali placed her hand on her hip, "are we started that again?"

"No," Em shook her head with a grin, "we're not. You want to know why?"

"Not really, I just want to know why my hot girlfriend isn't standing her pretty ass over that stove making me food that I can eat until I barf."

"Well I'll tell you," Emily continued, completely ignoring what Alison had said, "because if your gorgeous ass wants some food, you're going to come over here and sit by me first."

Alison grunted and seemed to struggle with what to do next until she dropped her shoulders in defeat and shuffled herself towards the counter, plopping down grumpily into stool beside Emily, "there, you happy? Now I would like some eggs, and bacon and pancakes please. Chocolate or blueberry."

"Wait, wait I promise I will make us some food, but I want to ask you something first."

"Us? I said feed me, not you."

"Ali!"

"Okay," the blonde laughed, "what?"

"Do you remember what we were talking about last night?"

"What? You mean like why we didn't bring bathing suits? Or shampoo?"

"No I mean when we were in bed."

Alison's eyes opened and then she smirked devilishly, "oh you mean like when we were doing those things to each other and I-,"

"No, Ali," Emily said in comic disbelief, "you know what," she asked feeling defeated, "nevermind."

"Emily, I'm sorry but we were so baked last night, I don't remember all the details. The last time we did that we were kids, and young, I don't know that I can handle the same shit we used to do."

Emily turned around and quirked a brow suggestively.

"Em, you know what I mean! God what's wrong with us?"

Emily chuckled and walked to open the fridge, "I think we're perfectly fine the way we are."

"Aw, don't get all mushy on me, my brain is still waking up."

"I wasn't being mushy, I was serious."

"Yeah, Em, all the more reason to say that it was mushy, I know you meant it."

"Whatever, so did you want blueberry of chocolate?"

"Hmm," Ali placed her hand under her chin and smiled wide, "how about both?"

"You're impossible woman."

"Nope, just hungry."

"Well then, how about you help me by cracking some eggs into a bowl?"

"Do I have to?"

"Division of labor babe, it's only fair."

So with no more banter to be thrown, Alison slid out of her stool and went to the cupboard for a bowl and then the fridge for eggs.

She whisked the eggs and minutes later somehow convinced Emily to make omelettes with mushrooms, cheese, ham and spinach out the all too 'plain' eggs. And that's where Emily was, flipping pancakes, omelettes and thick slices of applewood smoked bacon while Ali sat at the table and watched full of amusement.

"You could help me you know?" Emily suggested when everything was almost done.

"I could but, you look good cooking for me, I wouldn't get the same view as I do here, if I was over there."

Em shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Emily?"

"Nothing, how about you get us some plates, everything is ready now."

"Nope, you're closer."

One look into those big blues and Em succumbed and grabbed the plates herself, making sure to give Alison an uncharacteristically larger amount of food than herself.

But it was all worth it when Emily sat down and watched Alison praise the food and Emily each time she shoveled another forkful into her mouth.

They ate in silence, Emily watched Alison and Alison watching the food on her plate disappear.

"So," Ali said minutes later over her mostly empty plate, "why did you want to know if I remembered what we were talking about last night?"

Emily was just about to put a piece of bacon in her mouth, but put it back on her plate to look at her girlfriend. It was the first time Ali said anything in the last 10 minutes other than the strangled, "ermahgerd, ohyessh, or sooogewd."

"Uh, just curious."

"Why? Did we have that much of a titillating conversation that you wanted to discuss it again."

"Hah, I guess you could say that."

"Well you seem to remember better than I do, why don't you tell me what we talked about then?"

"What? No, no, it's fine. Finish your food, then we can talk."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," and Em put her hands up in defense, "when you get done eating, I will tell you what we were talking about okay?"

"Hmm," Alison squinted her eyes and reached over to Emily's plate for that piece of bacon, "okay fine."

"Good," Em sighed, "and did you really have to take my last piece of bacon? I gave you 4 more pieces than me already!"

"Yes, I had to, I heard it calling my name."

"God, you're ridiculous."

"Yeap," Ali groaned and leaned back in the chair, patting her pushed out stomach, "my belly is so full. This is what I would look like if I was prego. Ew, you wouldn't want me."

Emily stopped chewing on her eggs and looked at Ali, and although she was only just playing, Alison looked perfect to her. If Alison was ever pregnant, if they ever had a...Emily shook her head and smiled at Alison, "if you ever looked like that, for any reason, I would still love you all the same."

"Mushy Em, mushy."

"What, I can't be...'mushy'?"

"No, not when I'm like this, give me a chance to say something back."

"Well say something back now, you're fine."

"No."

"C'mon try."

"Fine...you know what really turns me on about you babe? It's when you are all hot...and dirty...and you're working really hard...because you're so good..."

"Yeah?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Alison!"

"What? You said mushy! I wasn't going to compliment the sex beast in you!"

"That was not mushy."

"Was too, you're a great cook babe, I get the tingles when you cook for me."

"The tingles?"

"Yeah, the tingles."

"Whatever, I guess I should just wait afterall."

"What? Why? Did you want me to tell you that there's this crazy hot sex beast in you?"

"No," Em smirked, "the only 'crazy hot sex beast' in me..."

"OKAY! I'm fine, totally coherent, you don't talk like this unless you're trying to get something from me."

"I actually don't need to get anything from you...it's actually quite the opposite."

"What you need something out? Sorry but the only thing you can get out of me is probably gonna be this food in a few hours, so you might want to take a rain check."

"No you fool, I want to give you something!"

"Oh, oh, well no."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. No more surprises."

"No, I have to give you one more."

Alison rubbed her forehead and remembered that this would actually be a good thing. She had been expecting Emily to get her something again, so now she would have something to give her back.

"Okay," she agreed, "but on one condition only."

"Okay, anything, you name it."

"I get to give you a surprise back."

"What? No this is your weekend. For your birthday. You can't give me anything."

"Yes I can. I wanted to wait to give it to you but I don't think I can anymore, plus you really went over the top with my birthday this year babe, with the necklace and the party and bringing us here, think of it as me saying thank you and that I love you."

"No, I don't accept."

Ali crossed her arms, "then I don't accept your surprise."

"Not fair, it's your birthday, I get to give you things, not the other way around."

"What's that you told me the other day? Oh, riiiiight, all if fair in love and war baby. And this means war."

"Really," Em mused, "I thought this was love?"

"Don't change the subject, either you let me give you a surprise or you can hold on to yours until I say so."

"You can't do that."

"I can," Ali argued, "and you know I will."

They shared a short stare off before Emily threw her head back and conceded, "ugh, okay. Okay! Fine, we'll do it your way you stubborn little, have it your way or no way at all-,"

"Woman," Ali chuckled knowingly.

"No, I was going to say ass," Emily grumbled, stalking off towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"What," Em turned around, "you go through all of my stuff, all the time, I had to hide this surprise from you in the car."

"Why?"

"Did you not just hear me?"

"You don't trust me? I could've found whatever it is already and I could act surprised when you give it to me?"

Emily smirked over her shoulder while she grabbed the keys from the hook and snorted, "yeah right" then she opened the door and took in the sight, "I'll be right back."

When Emily walked away, Alison, even in her still clumsy state, rushed to their bedroom in record time, managing to only knock over two frames from the wall when she kicked the door open.

She ran to the floor, half crashing and falling over her suitcase to look for a pair of her shoes. While she knew she was nosy, she also knew Emily had a knack for 'finding' things herself, and since they didn't wear the same size shoe, nor did Emily indulge in Alison's more feminine fashion sense, Ali knew anything hidden in her shoes were safe from her girlfriend.

Alison rummaged through her bag, finding her shoes at the bottom where she crammed her hand inside and pulled out a flat envelope, thankful that it wasn't bent nor smashed. Once in had she got to her feet as fast as she could and ran back into the kitchen, granted almost slipping on account of the one fuzzy sock still attached to her foot.

As she sat down, huffing heavily for air, Emily just walked back in and shut the door, putting the keys back on the hook. She was clad in short women's boxer shorts and a college crew neck sweater that had of course been worn out by years of studying, sleeping and who knows what else in.

One hand was hidden behind her back and as she approached Alison, she realized she was doing the same.

"Ali, can we sit in the living room?"

Alison watched Emily walk backwards toward the other room, careful not to reveal what she was hiding and Ali waited until the doctor was seated before she got up and took the spot across from her.

"You know how this works."

Emily dropped her head and groaned, "Ali for once, can we just do this my way?"

"Hmm, how about no?"

"How about yes or else I won't cook for the rest of the time we're here," and sensing Ali was going to butt in, Emily continued quickly, "and don't threaten me with sex because you and I both know you can't resist...it's never worked before.

And as if her mind was read, Ali snapped her mouth shut and squinted angrily, "fine," she said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Emily had heard Ali well enough, but it was rare that she ever won any arguments so she had to cherish the moment.

"Fine," Ali muttered again.

"I couldn't hear you," Emily taunted, "did you say-."

"Emmmm," Alison groaned and half shouted, "I said fine, alright! Fine. We'll do this your way."

"Damn, where is my phone when I need it?"

"What for?"

"To record this moment and cherish it for as long as I can."

Alison rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, smiling afterwards. "Let's just do this, I've been waiting to give you this ever since I bought it."

"And so have I, which is exactly why I want to do this my way."

"I already said fine, didn't I? Now you're just torturing me."

"Okay, well let me start by telling you why I was asking you if you remembered what we were talking about last night."

Alison nodded and scoot closer to the edge of the chair, closer to Emily.

"Okay, well what is it," Ali asked carefully.

Neither of them knew what was behind the others back and that gave each just the slightest hints of excitement and nerves, there was a word for that wasn't there, they thought.

"You're making me anxious Em."

"And you," Emily breathed in then out, "took the word right out of my mouth. I don't know why this is so hard to do." And herein lay another lie. Emily did know why it was hard and new and it make her heart jump yet feel like lead at the same time. It was because of the gift. Starting with the key necklace, this was just another gift in a series of things she wanted to give Alison. If this one went over well, well then she'd be anxious and on edge for a long time soon after...as well as extremely happy and impatient.

"Emily, you're doing that thing again."

"What," Emily responded in a daze.

"You're tuning out of the world and thinking too hard about something. Stop it."

But Emily was still wrapped up in the events to follow and her plan in a few weeks, that she only snapped out of it when Ali closed the gap between them and settled her free hand on Em's knee.

"What? What? Oh, yeah sorry Ali, sorry, I'm here."

"Yeah and know and you were just about to tell me what we talked about last night."

"Right, yeah...right, that."

Ali quirked a single brow, "that? Was it not a good talk?"

"What? No, I mean yes, of course it was a good talk, but now I'm thinking that I was just as baked as you and maybe I was hallucinating and made the whole thing up."

"The whole thing," Alison prodded.

Emily laughed, still uneasy and shook her head, "okay I know not the whole thing, but you know this part."

"Well maybe if you tell me, I'll remember and then you'll see that you weren't hallucinating."

"And if you don't?"

"Then, I'll probably end up saying the say thing anyway right? Confirm your suspicions."

"I don't know Ali, this was-,"

"You know what? You have three seconds to start talking or so help me God!"

"Okay, okay!" Emily shouted with a grin on her face that mirrored Alison's, "damn I hate it when you count down, you make me feel like a kid."

"Well, if you would just quit your rambling and spit it out already, I wouldn't have to."

"Fair enough," Em sighed, "but you're still evil."

"Bygones baby, bygones. Now stop wimping out, and speak."

Emily rolled her head around to stretch the tense muscles and she shook her arms out, leaving the white envelope hidden behind her back.

"Okay, right, okay, so last night, Ali, last night was amazing."

"Em, you already told me this, believe me, I know it was, I can still feel-,"

"No, would you shush already, now I'm talking and you try to interrupt, you're being rude."

"Ooo maybe I shouldn't have eaten your last piece of bacon, you're moody."

"Not the point, the point I was going to make was that it wasn't just last night okay. Every day and night with you has been amazing. I asked you last night if you ever thought you'd be here."

"Here? Like at Lover's Peak, well of course we bought the damn-,"

"No," Emily laughed, "you said that last night too, but no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, then sorry, go on."

"I meant here, like you know we're well into adulthood, we're successful...," she paused and drew out her last word, and then smiled broadly, "and we're together. So you know, I just wanted to know, if you ever thought that this was how it would be you know? For you...for us?"

Alison smiled of her own volition, sorting through this cloudy haze in the back of her mind to conjure the image of Emily laying beside her last night asking her this, even in the slightly red in her eyes, Ali could see through to the overwhelmingly rich brown that always made her feel like she was home.

"I believe I said something like it would depend on the time right?"

Emily's head shot up and she grinned, "yeah, you did say that."

"Well, it's still true okay. Not until I knew I really loved you and you loved me back and I could accept that...not until then, did I dream of this for me," and then, "for us," she corrected.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, it's been a dream - since I fully understood what love and loyalty and friendship was - to have that with someone. Have a life or just share the moments in life together with someone I loved, someone who was my friend and who was loyal."

"And?

"And I'm happy that that dream and since came true since that very first time that we were here. That's the day I started dream and looking back now, I still haven't woken up from it yet."

Emily looked away and played with her lip in between her teeth and rubbed her hands together.

"And I don't want to wake up from it yet, Em. Do you hear me?"

Emily only nodded and took a deep breath, "andwhataboutyourotherdreams," she asked all at once.

"What?" Ali leaned back and tilted her head, "what about my what did you say?"

Taking a breath large enough to fill what was allowed of her lungs, Emily exhaled slowly to calm herself down, "I said...what about...your other dreams?"

"Other dreams?" Ali shook her head, "I'm not following."

"Uh, what about the dreams you had in high school?"

"What," Ali snorted, "to stay Queen B forever? Yeah, no thanks."

"No, I mean the one we talked about."

"The one we...oooooh." That part of last night still hadn't made it's way back to her conscious but she did remember the time in high school, "you mean the one time I got us in trouble and we had to stay late in class?"

"Yeah, and be quiet about that, will you? My parents still think we had to do homework and some lame on the spot project that no one in the class had time to finish."

"Tisk, tisk Emily Fields, tisk tisk."

"Oh be quiet, no one was a saint in high school. And back to what I was saying...again. I'm glad you remember, because I've been thinking about that day a lot lately."

"You have? Why?" Alison hoped Emily wouldn't notice the higher octave in her voice.

"Well we were in French, we both loved the idea of going someday and you brought up maybe going one day."

Alison swallowed and shook her head, remembering exactly what they said, "you told me that we were supposed to be studying."

Emily nodded.

"I just looked at you and I kept organizing those post cards on the desk for a while."

"Until I asked if you were planning a trip. There was this look of...longing in you eyes."

Alison smiled a soft and sweet smile and bowed her head, "you and me in sweet Paris," Ali said in a nostalgic tone, "how does that sound?" And suddenly Ali's hand around her envelope became very heavy.

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat and laughed, "you made me nervous, I told you maybe we should learn to parle français before we go."

"Et maintenant nous faisons, don't we," Ali whispered, swallowing back the lump in her throat, she was starting to think that maybe Emily had-

"Yeah."

"We could start in the south of France, dancing through sunflower fields, lounging around in our bikinis in the French riviera."

"Alison-"

"You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower, the wind in your hair."

"Ali, I want to-,"

"I'm not done Emily. You got up from your seat and we reached for that card together, and what did you ask me?"

"I asked you," Emily stuck her hand behind her back to grab her envelope, "how long are we going away for?"

There was wetness in their eyes, and neither one of them wanted to believe what they were thinking.

"Right," Ali spoked quickly now, "and what did I say?"

"Ali, that's not fair, I was supposed to do that talking. Can I just give you your-,"

"Emily, what did I say?" And after a pleading look, she added,"please."

Sighing, Emily tightened her grip on the envelope and looked down at the carpeted floor. The air between them was thick and charged and she could only smile wide and whisper gently, "how about forever?"

And when Emily looked up and finally lifted her head to look at Ali, her eyes widened as she saw Alison in the same position, holding out a white envelope with her cursive handwriting across the top, "to forever."

Emily choked back a sudden sob and flipped her envelope over, with her handwriting etched across, that read, "to you and me in sweet..."

"Emily, if that's what I think it is..."

"Ali, and if that is what I think it is..."

Both women's eyes met and they snatched the surprises from the others hands, lifting the unsealed flap and almost gasping with surprise and somewhat annoyance.

"Did we just-,"

"Buy each other-,"

"Tickets?"

"Yeah."

"To...?"

"Uh huh."

And shook their heads and together muttered, "Paris."

x-x-x-x

_**AN: oh shit, I know it's been forever, but I don't want to bore you with the sad details of why it took me so long to bring you an update. The point is, I apologize, like I normally do, and I would just really love to hear from you all, it's been too long! So drop some thoughts/comments/reviews and tell me what you thought and I'll get back to you with Ch. 47 by the end of this month. Promise lol.**_

_**P.S. if you think I should write a second book to this one about all that time that they spent broken up and how and why that happened, let me, know!**_

_**Love you all, and be kind to each other, xo Lina**_


	47. Chapter 47

_for Karen_

**Chapter 47 - 7 hours 46 minutes**

**No One's POV**

"Wait wait wait," Hanna exclaimed from Emily and Alison's living room couch, "you dumb-asses both bought each other _two _tickets to Paris for your break in July?"

"Yes Han," Em laughed, "we told you this on the phone the week we came back from Ali's birthday getaway, so who's the dummy now?"

"Still not me. Paris is beautiful, no doubt there, but the more you go the more, I think the more you're going to lose from the experience you know?"

"No, I don't," Emily said flatly, "it's Paris, Han. I know I could spend forever there and not ever get tired of it."

"And so could I, that's why we got the tickets for each other, this is a big deal for the both of us, and I think it was meant to be if we both bought them."

"All I'm saying is that I'm surprised."

"Why?" Aria nudged Hanna, "this has been their dream since...well I don't even know how long, but I'm just going to say even long before they told us about it."

"That's true," Ali said in a sing-song manner.

"I don't find it hard to believe either Hanna, if anything, I expected this to happen," Spencer pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so stop acting so surprised, Aria and Spencer are taking it fine, why can't you?" Ali asked, pointed to their other friends on the couch with Hanna.

"Because, I think you already told Aria and Spencer what the story was behind you two's whole Paris deal," Hanna crossed her arms, only knowing the very current reason Ali was drawn to the city and not the history that started it all.

"We haven't, and if they have, then they either stole one of our diaries, or figured it out on their own. Why are you so damn grumpy about this too?"

"It's okay babe," Em said with a crinkle in her nose, "she's just mad that I figured her little secret out. Hers," she breathed, "and yours."

At this everyone but Emily's eyes bugged out and Hanna and Ali shared a look of pure fear and panic, while what color was in Aria's and Spencer's faces drained completely.

"S-secret?" Ali stuttered in an octave higher than usual, "wha-what s-secret?"

Emily stopped pouring chips and popcorn into the bowl on the counter and looked at them, "oh c'mon," Em drawled sarcastically and shrugged her hands at them, "I know why they were all acting so weird around me now."

"Y-you do?" Alison questioned while sending killer eye darts at Hanna.

"Yeah, and I have to admit babe, that I didn't think you could keep a secret from me. I didn't know that that was what I wanted to do for you until maybe a few weeks ago, you've been planning this for quite some time haven't you?"

"What? So you know?" Ali was standing with her heart sunken into her stomach and her jaw slack.

"Yeah, of course, unless you agree with Hanna and think I am a dumbass," she laughed, "you told them that you were getting me these tickets, and they've been keeping that secret ever since. I'm just glad that cat's out the bag, I was getting super annoyed."

Ali's heart picked up it's normal pace again and she remembered how to breathe.

Everyone else seemed to feel the same way, their shoulders relaxing, facing becoming unstuck and eyes not so wide anymore.

"Oh, yeah, of course, that, pssht, what was I thinking?" Ali laughed and turned her around to face her friends, sending them the frantic 'help me please' eyes.

"Ooooh yeah right."

"Got us there, here's the cat."

"Guilty as charged Em!"

Ali and the three others laughed nervously and sighed heavily with relief, making a show of it all and Emily just looked at them like they had all gone mad.

"Yeah," she said raising a brow, "you can all stop acting weird now."

But that really wasn't the case, there was still the actual secret that they had been keeping for months now and it was going to be out in the open in just a few weeks time.

"Weird? Who's being weird, not us," Hanna practically yelled, "you're the weird one you weirdo."

"Hanna," Ali growled so Emily wouldn't hear from the kitchen, "shut the hell up now."

Hanna nodded and smiled and nodded harder, "Hanna are you okay," Emily asked, watching her best friend shake her head like a possessed bobble head.

"Who me? Fine Em, peachy actually."

"Just bring her the food," Spencer stepped in, "it's like oxygen to her brain and I think she's suffocating over here."

"Thanks," Hanna grumbled lowly to Spencer, "I thought I was going to throw up."

"Too late," Aria teased, "you have word vomit all over the floor."

"Here," Emily interrupted as she walked into the living room, handing Hanna a large green bowl with popcorn, trail mix, chocolate and chex mix, "your favorite."

"Thanks." Hanna nodded and shoved a handful of the bowl's contents in her mouth.

If Spencer could, she'd palm her own forehead in embarrassment, stopping only when Hanna filled her mouth with food.

"Okay, well what's on the agenda guys?" Aria turned to the happy couple.

Ali shot her a knowing look and cleared her throat, "hey I put some jalapeno poppers in the over, Aria come help me?"

"Sure."

"But babe, the girls want to know what we're doing," Emily protested, sitting herself on the other couch.

"You tell them, I'll tell Aria."

"Whatever, fine, but hurry up, they don't take that long to finish."

"I know, be back right now, find a you guys can find a movie while we finish up here."

"Okay," Emily pouted but shrugged and sat against the pillows, "well, since you all can't seem to stop bugging, I'll have you know that we...don't have that much of a plan."

"What?" Spencer was actually genuinely surprised, "Emily you've been wanting this for so long, how could you just go and not know?"

"Simple, we have this whole month off and we can afford to stay there and travel to other countries other than France, so we decided to just go and see what happens," Emily leaned forward and grabbed some of the sticky snacks from Hanna.

"No plan at all?" Hanna scoffed, rolling her eyes at Spencer, who knew why.

"Yeah, no plan, the only planning we did was reservations at the hotel Ali picked for the first week and then financial planning to make sure that we're covered."

"Oh c'mon, Ali just got part of her money for the new book and you're a great doctor at one of the best hospitals around, you guys are fine in the pocket," Spencer laughed.

"True, but you know how much I like spoiling her, and she does the same."

"That's true," Hanna mumbled.

"What? Why do you sound so surprised that I didn't plan anything, I like spontaneity, Han."

"Yeah, I know you do, but you know with this new...client I have, she's super picky and has been a little bitchy and has her wedding planned out like play by play."

Spencer elbowed Hanna and shook her head, "don't talk about clients like that, it's not good for business."

"Business, shmusiness, she'll hear it all when it's finally over."

"Who is this client? I haven't heard you complain about her before," Emily asked.

"Just some woman who's crazy about who they're marrying."

"Yeah? Well then it can't be that bad then, cut her some slack, whoever the guy is probably doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Hanna tried to agree.

"So Paris...damn, do you know what you're packing? When do you leave?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to take, I'm sure Ali is more clueless than me, so that makes me feel a little better."

"Oh don't bet on that," Hanna muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hanna cursed her big mouth, "I was just saying that actually, I bet Alison has an idea about what this trip is going to be like."

"Yeah? And how could you possibly know that?"

"I don't."

"Hanna, we've best friends, forever, I know that you're lying, spill."

"Spencer?"

"What? Don't look at me Em, I'm not a part of this."

"Would it be bad if I bet that you were?"

"I'd advise against it," Spencer bluffed.

"Alright, go on then Hanna, tell me or else I'll tell Ali that you ruined it and told me."

"What? That makes no sense. Either way I'd be in trouble with you guys."

"So then I guess you better just tell me and at least make me happy."

"Ugh, Emily, no please, I can't."

"Can't or won't," and when Hanna didn't say anything, Emily pressed a quick decision, "Ali!"

"What Em," Ali responded.

"Okay, damn Em, okay."

Emily smirked devilishly and called back, "nothing, you almost done in there?"

"Yeah, we're coming right now."

Spencer shook her head and laughed, "Emily, I think you picked up a little too well on Ali's devious ways."

"What can I say? Sometimes it comes in handy."

"Emily, you're really going to make me tell you?" Hanna asked, but she was just trying to buy herself some time.

"Yes, and I hear Aria and Ali coming so spit it out now."

"Ok, the Eiffel Tower," she blurted, face heating up against her pale complexion.

"What? What about it?"

"See, I told you it was nothing special, she just wants to make sure you guys make it their and have a good time."

"That's it," Em asked incredulously, "you're lying."

"No, I swear, that's all she keeps talking about with me, just like you, and I don't know anything else, I just thought I wouldn't tell you because, I didn't know if you maybe had something planned for her, so when I heard you say you don't even had anything planned, I guess I was just relieved, and it was kind of funny to me."

"Seriously, you thought that going to the Eiffel Tower was secretive, we're going to Paris, I'm pretty sure it would be committing a crime to go to Paris, France and NOT go see it. Good job Hanna, you're losing your touch."

"What can I say, I haven't kept secrets since high school."

"True, well whatever, if it makes you feel better, I won't tell Ali that you let me know that she was 'planning' on seeing the Eiffel Tower with me."

"Thanks," Hanna sighed, full of relief.

Spencer sighed, Hanna was cutting it close.

"Hey," Aria just came in, "finger foods are all here."

"What the heck?" Ali came in shortly after, "I thought you guys were going to pick out a movie?"

"Movie night is a tradition for us, and you know the rules," Hanna teased Ali.

"The rules? Hanna we're all adults now. No."

"Em, tell your girlfriend the rules."

Emily looked up and Ali and then at Spencer and Aria, "do we have to, I hate picking the movies, you guys always laugh at what I choose."

"Your house, you pick the movies and if we don't like them, you have to do our dares."

"This is bullshit, we haven't done this in years."

"That's because the last time we had movie night was at Spencer's," Aria pointed out.

"Yeah," Hanna laughed, "and the boys were home, we couldn't dare Spencer in front of her kids."

"Dammit," Emily groaned, "I told you we should've gotten the damn dog Alison, we could've claimed her as our child and did the same thing."

"Em, stop crying, just pick the damn movie babe."

"Why don't you ever pick, this is your house too."

"Because, I'm not in charge in this room."

"Oh guys-," Spencer groaned.

"Oh geez," Aria laughed.

"Yup, I saw that coming," Hanna shrugged, tossing more popcorn in her mouth.

"Don't be surprised guys we all know how freaky-,"

"Hanna!" Everyone shouted, "Shutup!"

"Geez, eff you guys, weren't we nicer when we were teens? Or something, don't be such prunes."

"Prudes," Spencer rolled her eyes, "not prunes."

"What? What the hell is a prude."

"It's what you meant to say."

"No, I said prune, you know like when something is all pruny and old and dry."

"Wow," Aria picked a pillow and tossed it at Hanna, "thanks."

"You're welcome, but I thought you knew what a prune was Aria?"

"Oh god, Han, some things never changed," Spencer actually palmed her forehead this time, while everyone else laughed.

"I'm just to pick a movie and save Hanna more embarrassment."

"What? What embarrassment, I was right!"

x-x-x-x

_June 29th, the day of their flight_

Today was finally the day, Alison thought. It was the first day of her grand master plan. It was go time, make it or break it, go hard or go home, all that motivational crap a coach says to their team before a game.

She was giddy with excitement and nerves over 10 years had passed since a seedling she knew was her Paris dream had been planted.

Now, it was time, she and Emily-

Alison suddenly sucked herself out of her head and opened her eyes wide, sensing the warmth next to her was none other than - "Em! Em, what are you doing, wake up!" Ali jumped out of the sheets and straddled a sleeping Emily, "Em-i-ly," she pronounced, jumpy with each syllable, "get," jump, "up," jump again.

"Ugh, Ali, what? I bought frozen waffles, I'm not making you any."

"What," Alison muffled her laugh with the hem of her shirt, "Em," she groaned, "I don't want breakfast."

Emily grunted and tried to roll over, "then gertoffame."

"I don't speak grumble, c'mon get up, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh huh, of course."

Ali beamed, "then? GET. UP."

"I know exactly what time it is...TWO fucking early," Emily still had her eyes shut but she tried to roll over again, difficult with Ali's full weight sitting on her, and covered her face with another pillow.

"EMILY FIELDS, if you don't get your ass-,"

"Shhhhh, I tired."

Alison's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms before deciding that she was going about this all the wrong way. That evil smirk crossed her face and she reached for the hem of her shit and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

She always slept in a shirt and underwear, while Em slept with a sports bra and boxer-like shorts. And she was appreciated the extra exposed skin right about now, leaning down to take in the scent radiating gently from her girlfriend's skin.

"Em," she whispered softly in the brunette's ear, "réveiller mon amour."

"What did you say?" Emily moaned into her hand.

"Paris attend," Ali spoke softly.

"Was that French?"

Alison smiled bigger and rolled off halfway to pull the covers from Emily and use her body as a blanket instead, "oui, écoute moi."

"Ali wha-," and then it clicked, "wait, is it already morning?" She asked more seriously, the sleep in her voice slowly fading.

"Yeeees," Ali drawled out, "and do you know what it means now?"

Emily threw her hand from her face and smiled now only half-sleepily at her girlfriend above her, "it means the dream I was having just now can't compare to the dream I'll be living in just 7 hours."

Alison thought she could banter about the time but one look in those brown almond-shaped orbs and she was sucked into them.

"Come here," Emily barely let her voice be heard and even if Alison was deaf, she knew exactly what Emily wanted by looking in her eyes, "I love you," Em said, just as quietly as before.

She leaned forward slowly, placing her hands on either side of Emily's head for support, smiling softly as the unruly mess of golden tresses fell around her face, creating a thin canopy around her and Emily's face.

"Je t'aime."

Em smiled and leaned up to bump noses, "tu es mon amour."

"I thought you said you haven't been practicing?"

"I haven't," Emily admittedly sleepily, "I just know that one."

"Well, it sounded like you've been practicing and lying about it."

"Me? Lying? Never."

"You totally are. You're such a cheater!" Ali jumped up and grabbed a pillow, hitting a slow-reacting Emily in the face.

"Hey, watch it, I am not a cheater! You said we could practice."

"Yeah, but you said you weren't going to, so that made me lazy. That's cheating. I'm not losing the bet Emily, especially not to a cheater."

They, along with Hanna, and a few bottles of wine, came up with the idea that on a night out, in the city of love, preferably at a restaurant, both Alison and Emily would have to speak French the whole night, the first to break the language or mess up in front of a native Frenchman - or woman - would have to eat a plate of snails. Hanna argued for the almost raw, barely salted kind but since both women found it revolting anyways, even the best prepared kind would do the trick.

The loser would order the snails and eat them all. The winner - this was Aria's idea - would get to post any picture taken of the loser while eating to the social media of the winner's.

And fair was fair, but since Emily told Ali she wasn't going to bother practicing, Ali took a lazier approach to the whole thing.

"Ali calm down, can you make breakfast before we leave?"

"You want me to make food? No, that's kind of your domain. Besides, I have to call Hanna and tell her you cheated so the deal is off, no snail eating pictures of us anywhere."

"But Ali..."

"Cry and groan like a baby all you want, as long as your ass has hauled our luggage downstairs and you're dressed, combed, teeth brushed and ready to go in two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yes, c'mon I bet you didn't even realize that I changed our flight time. We are now leaving at 7:15 because of you."

"7:15, jesus, what time is it now?"

"Um, it is...3:40 am."

"What the- no, eff that, no, I'm going to sleep, you can drag my ass down the stairs. The sun didn't even wake up, so why should I?"

"Suit yourself, Hanna made a bet with me that you wouldn't want to get up, so it looks like I'm taking her instead."

"She doesn't even want to go, you liar."

"Okay, well stay in bed and I guess you'll find out."

Emily rolled around some more and kicked all the blankets to the floor, punching her pillow and throwing her head into it before groaning again and making a sound like a yell and scream and whine combined, "fiiiiiine, I'm getting up."

Ali smirked victoriously and walked into their bathroom, "I put the pancake mix and everything else on the counter for you babe."

"You're evil."

"Ooo," Ali ignored Em, "don't forget the chocolate chips, they're in the cupboard right behind-,"

"Your goldfish crackers, I know woman, I live with you."

"Love you too babe."

"You can take your own luggage downstairs."

Alison laughed knowing damn well that that wasn't going to happen.

And she was right.

Emily made pancakes for Ali and put together a shake for herself. Then she got dressed lazily in joggers, a think tank and a light jacket with her old Nikes and a baseball cap. As Alison was still putting on the finishing touches on her makeup, Emily hauled all their luggage and carry-ons downstairs and called the cab.

She checked her watch...

"Ali, it's 5:30, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Oh, now I'm the one being rushed."

"Stop bickering, c'mon."

"Stop bickering," Ali mocked, "you sound like a nagging wife already."

Emily was too busy laughing to really hear what Alison said, "what was that you little baby?"

"Uh," suddenly Ali's head popped out behind the wall in the upstairs hall and she looked down the flight of stairs at Em, "you didn't hear me?"

"No, why? Should I have though," Em quirked a brow.

"No, no," Ali answered a little too quickly, "I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh," Emily squinted her eyes and shrugged, "if you say so."

"I'm saying so," Ali nodded, walking down the stairs and scooping up her shoes from the converted workout room downstairs, right next to their office room.

"Well then, are we all ready to go?" Emily was now too giddy with excitement to question Ali any further.

Alison's chest fell in relief and a grin spread across her face, "of course I'm ready, I've been wanting for this for a long time," she said, smiling harder when she realized the words had a double meaning still unbeknownst to Emily.

"Then let's fly baby, Paris is the one waiting for us now."

x-x-x-x-x

"How long is the flight going to be," Ali complained once they were finally settled into their more than comfortable first class seats in the airplane.

"Why are you complaining? It's not like we're crammed back there," Emily jested with her thumb.

"Wait who said I was complaining?"

"Um, one, you're making that face, and two you sound like you're 5 years old."

"Well excuse me miss know-it-all, but I was 'complaining' because I don't think I'm going to want to get out of this chair when we land."

Emily shook her head, "I should have known."

"Go ahead, take your palm to your forehead."

"I swear you and Hanna are related."

"Eh, it's because we've been friends forever."

"No, it's because you two can both be super ridiculous."

"But you love us, so stop saying it like you wish we'd change."

"I don't wish that," Emily confirmed.

"Good."

"And I do love you guys."

"I know," Alison patted Emily's thigh next to her, "but you love me more."

Emily smiled, "you're evil you know?"

"How, it's true."

"I love you both okay, in different ways, but I feel wrong saying I love you more."

"But you do love me more, Em. So say it. Hanna's feelings won't be hurt."

Emily shook her head, "I'm not getting out of this one am I?"

Alison pretended to be stuck thinking but ultimately they both knew what the answer was, "no."

"Okay, fine," Em sighed, defeated, "I do love you more. I love you more than anything I could ever want in life, more than my job and profession and even more than pizza," she joked at the end.

"Oh wow, this is a major break though for our relationship Em...more than pizza!"

"Ha ha," Em said sarcastically, "shutup."

"No, seriously, you said more than pizza, this is the real deal, I think we should move in together."

"Really, so the house we bought together doesn't count?"

"Nope, not after this whole pizza thing."

"Alison, shut up," Emily whispered closer to the blonde's ear. She said it with so much love that it did shut Ali up. How, she didn't know. Nothing about it was romantic...until Emily leaned in closer and snaked her hand behind Ali's head.

"One kiss before take off?"

"Just one?"

"For now," Emily smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Emily leaned in, closer the gap between them when someone across the isle next to them cleared their throat, "eh hem, excuse me."

Alison had the window seat - after a long debate with Emily - so she looked over the brunette's shoulder at an older lady with a stern look on her face.

"Um, yes?"

Emily turned too and faced the woman, "can we help you with something m'am?"

"Yes actually."

"Mom, stop it," a younger teenage girl groaned beside her. She was nearest the isle, trying to stop her mother who sat beside her from opening her mouth, "you're being rude."

"You watch your mouth, Karen."

"Um, what is this about?" Ali asked, trying to get to the bottom of why she was so rudely interrupted.

"This is about the two of you."

"The two of us," Emily repeated as a question.

"Yes," the woman said all matter-of-factly, with her pointed nose upturned.

"Okay, well what is it we can help you with?"

The daughter, Karen, slid further down into her seat and begged her mom not to say anything.

"You can start by not doing inappropriate things in front of my children. You don't need to be showcasing what you are to the world in public, much much less when it's around such young and innocent minds."

"Excuse me," Emily said, quick to sit up and look at the woman harder. She was short, by the looks of it, with shoulder length reddish hair, beady brown eyes and a pointed nose that reminded Emily of a squirrel and she was looking at her and Ali like they were covered in filth. "What do you mean what I am?"

"Oh don't be like that, you know darn well what I mean. I have a 16 year old daughter and my son is 13, he's sitting over there and none of us appreciate what you're doing?"

"Actually," Ali spoke up, defensively, "we don't know what you mean."

"Mom, please let it go, they're not doing anything wrong."

The lady ignored her daughter and looked at Emily, "you and you're lady friend shouldn't be allowed to be showing that you're lesbian in front of people if it makes them uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry and who are you? We shouldn't show our what? Our lesbianism? Is that it? You think it's like a little name tag or something that you'd like us to take off so you're more comfortable?" Emily raised her voice now and others were starting to notice. A stewardess was just making her way over too, "excuse me, is everything alright here?"

"No, it's not," Ali answered, "I think we were just being harassed."

"Yes, we were and we still are, this woman here is saying I shouldn't kiss my girlfriend in public because I'm gay."

"Um," the flight attendant said standing straighter.

"What," Emily was fuming now, "is there some rule about air travel that prohibits a kiss on this plane? Or is it just for lesbians?"

"No, m'am, there is no rule."

"Okay then," Emily huffed.

"You can't let her and her friend do that here, I demand to change seats," the woman nearly shouted.

"Mom, calm down already, they weren't doing anything wrong."

"You should listen to your daughter lady, she knows what year it is."

"I will not listen to you tell me what I should do."

"And neither will I," Emily said firmly. Alison was too upset to really say anything, it reminded her of all the stories Em would tell her and even the times she face with Emily when they were younger and together. It seemed to get better, but nothing like this had happened since college really.

"I have been told to be ashamed of what I am since I could remember by people like you, I have tried to change, I have been bullied, whispered about and victimized all for loving someone that people like you say I shouldn't and that I can not. And for what? Because it's a sin? When is love a sin? Oh, it is when it makes close-minded, insensitive jerks like you uncomfortable?"

Emily continued, gathering the attention of most of the small section of first class passengers now. "Let me tell you what uncomfortable feels like, it feels like this. A little girl who cries herself to sleep because she thinks something is wrong with her uncomfortable. A kid who thinks that they're being punished and will never be accepted is uncomfortable. Growing up lying to yourself and hiding and being afraid to tell your parents about who you are because you'll think that they'll love you less is fucking uncomfortable."

Emily was picking up momentum. Her heart was racing, palms sweating and Ali was right there watching her with pride in her eyes. Some people were even encouraging her, "you tell her sweetheart," some man said from a few rows behind her.

"I was that kid, I've been uncomfortable my whole life. Then I'm a girl who realizes who I am and what I am and that I can't change it and still I lie to everyone. That's uncomfortable. Uncomfortable is falling in love with someone when it feels so right yet there's still so many people making me feel guilty, telling me it's wrong. That is uncomfortable, to grow up being shunned by society for loving someone - which is something no one can control. It's not a button I can - or any of my 'kind' - can turn off for the likes of people...like you," Emily said with her own disgust and hatred.

"And right now, I'm sitting in this nice plane with the woman I'm madly in love with, finally heading on a vacation we've been waiting for since we were fifteen so I'm actually feeling pretty damn comfortable," Emily patted the seat beneath her with this sarcastic smile on her face, "therefore, I think I can do whatever the fuck I want, and if it bugs you, close your damn eyes."

"Ugh," the woman gasped, shocked, "you can't talk to me that way!" She was looking at the flight attendant for help but she pretended not to see the woman, instead, doing another part of her job and checking that the carry on's were all secure. "I didn't come on this plane to be harassed," the woman shrieked, "and you may think I'm being homophobic but-,"

"Phobia is a term used to describe a fear," Emily cut her off, "I hate the word homophobia. It's not a fear. You're not afraid...You? You're just an asshole," Emily shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the lady after cheers and laughter erupted from most of the first class cabin.

The lady opened her mouth but when her mouth, but when her own daughter snickered, she turned her attention to the teen instead, "do not laugh. As soon as we land, I'm filing a complaint and -"

"And what mom? She's right, you are being an asshole-,"

"How dare you say-,"

"Yeah, yeah," Karen, the girl, put earphones in her ear and closed her eyes, "save it. Just glad that I'm going to spend summer with dad."

The woman continued to mumble obscenities to herself and throw glares at everyone but no one paid her any mind anymore.

Emily laughed and turned back to face Alison who was by now, completely proud, a little turned on and still angry at the lady. Still angry that society altogether hadn't opened their eyes, their minds and their hearts to the fact - yes, fact, not an idea - that the reality is that love really is love.

"Ugh, I need a damn shot now," Emily huffed.

"Now who sounds like Hanna?"

This made Em laugh but still, she was upset. Ali knew this.

"Hey, Em, it's okay babe, I'm proud of you."

Emily's muscles relaxed a bit and her expression got less tense, "ugh, it's just, I'm tried of hearing how wrong people think it is for us to be together."

"I know, love," Ali grabbed Em's hand in comfort, "I know."

"I know you know, but it's not just us you know. I was lucky. I was blessed that I came out and had support. My mom took a while but she still loved me. It's not like that for everyone, we both know it's not."

Ali could see Em's heart weighing down and she wanted to ram her fist into the pointed nose of the that-

"There are people terrified of admitting to whoever they feel they have to admit to that they're gay or lesbian or bi or however they decide to say it, it doesn't matter, it shouldn't be like this."

Alison lifted Emily's hand and kissed it, then placed it on her cheek, to nuzzle her face in Em's palm.

"If only everyone had a heart as big as yours."

"Yeah, we'd all be overly emotional."

"No, the world would be a better place."

"Yeah, well, the world isn't a better place just because I have a big heart."

Alison shook her head, "mine is."

A little silence passed and Emily finally broke into a smile, "that was smooth."

"Like peanut butter," Ali laughed, leaning over the arm rest between them.

"Mmm, my favorite."

Alison smirked and leaned closer, "like me."

"Yeah, like you, you're my favorite girl."

"I'm your only girl," Ali corrected.

"I know babe, precisely why you're also my favorite."

"Damn right."

"Now come here," Emily grinned, "I still want that kiss."

Alison nodded, happy to oblige and leaned in again, sighing, "I love you," just before their lips met.

Emily pulled away and sat against the seat, hands interlocked with Ali's, "I love you more."

"And in French?" Ali amused.

"Je t'aime plus," Emily laughed.

"You cheater."

"You poorsport."

In the background, they could hear the woman still asking to change seats.

"Ugh," Ali groaned, returning to her first question, "how long is the flight again babe?"

"Why? Are you complaining now," Emily teased.

"Maybe."

"Well," Em laughed, "if you want me to be precise, its 7 hours and 46 minutes."

"Ugh, well if she doesn't shut up, I just may have to kill her."

"Shhh," Emily Eskimo kissed Ali, "the killer nickname is for me remember?"

Ali smiled sheepishly, "okay fine, but if she opens her mouth again-,"

"She's not going to ruin this for us okay?"

"Okay," Ali nodded, trying to calm down, "just about 8 hours anyways, we can just sleep."

"Yeah, 8 hours until it's our start of forever," Emily whispered lovingly, referring again, back to that very first memory they had about going to Paris with each other.

It warmed Ali all over and if she could she would swear that she could feel the abundant flux of dopamine and serotonin from her brain. And she thought Emily was the doctor.

"Just 7 hours and 46 minutes," Ali teased, correcting herself and Emily, "I don't want to wait a minute more."

_**AN: hey all, I know it's been a while and I know this upload is a little short, but I changed the chapter and the last bit on the plane it was a last minute add-in that I did in memory and dedication to one of my friends and teammates from high school. Her name was Karen and although not portrayed as the Karen in this chapter, I still thought it would be nice to include her name somewhere here and semblance of her personality (she was always tuning out the chaotic world around her with music).**_

_**My friend Karen was killed in a car accident recently and she was the only person I ever talked to about some deep issues that I was having in high school. She was on her way to her sister's birthday party last week when a truck driven by a drunk driver t-boned her and her car rolled. She died at the hospital from internal bleeding and severe trauma. She deserved better.**_

_**She was the first person I ever told that I might be interested in girls and she was 100% okay with that, that was also when she told me that she was gay. Her family didn't even know.**_

_**I was close to Karen and although we kind of drifted apart the last year in high school, we stayed in touch in and out since graduation. She went to the Army so I would barely talk to her but I was proud of her for going, I know it was something she really wanted.**_

_**Just a few months ago, when she was allowed to talk, she told me when she was coming home that she would finally come out to her parents.**_

_**I was even more proud of her. She had been scared and bullied for a long time without her family knowing and I hated that she felt victimized just for being exactly who she was always meant to be.**_

_**This chapter and Emily's emotions was just a very small piece of the way I feel about the way the LGBT community is treated sometimes. I had to retype and edit and take out so much because I didn't want it to turn too personal, but I gave up trying to make it perfect and I just ended up here. I didn't want to include any fluff or humor but Karen would make me do it. She'd tell me to stop being a little crybaby ass and just do it. I could hear her funny laugh and her voice telling me so what, "write whatever the hell you want, it's good and if you don't think so, well I'd still read it," she told me that all the time.**_

_**It just makes me angry and upset that there are good people out there who feel that who they are and who they love is being categorized as wrong or a sin. We don't need a label to everything, no one is a judge of what is right or wrong and no one has the right to tell you who you can and cannot love.**_

_**So fuck society. To anyone who has felt that being themselves wasn't enough, fuck society and the 'norms' that brainwashed everyone. Love is love, love is what's right, it doesn't matter who it's with.**_

_**Karen didn't get to tell the world who she loved because of how afraid she was of the world's reaction. I go to sleep with a heavy heart knowing she is not the only one who felt that way, and that there are more. **_

_**I see ignorant people all the time, I see their looks and whispered remarks and if I could I would confront them, but I can't teach the world to have a heart.**_

_**So again, all I can say to those who have caused anyone harm because they were/are ignorant, fuck you.**_

_**Fuck that driver who didn't call a cab to get home, my friend isn't coming home because of you. Fuck the people like the made up lady on this plane who are not so made up here in the real world. Fuck society for being "homophobic." What is it that they are they so "scared" of? People's happiness? Fuck the misogyny and sexism, and the fake and unrealistic body images every boy and girl strive after. Fuck this idea of being someone we're not to please people who's opinions you ultimately shouldn't give a damn about. Fuck the people in our lives who ever made us feel like we weren't enough, or didn't fit in, fuck them.**_

_**Some shit in life just isn't fair. **_

_**I've cried too many times for all the injustices I've witnessed.**_

_**I love you Karen, I miss you. I have to take a rein check on that 1-on-1. But I'll be seeing you in heaven's court, save me a seat like always.**_

_**Love, Lina xoxo**_


	48. Chapter 48

Ch. 48 - You and Me in Sweet Paris

**Alison's POV**

_9:42 am leaving New York, New York (earlier that morning)_

There wasn't much else to say once Emily shushed me about my threats to kill that woman sitting across from us. I was still upset that she had the audacity to say that to us, but I knew I wasn't as upset as Em. I think I feel guilty that I wasn't more offended by it, but I just wasn't. People are always going to think what they want, I can't change that. The best I've learned to do is to just hear them but not listen, there's a fine line between the two.

And come to think of it, it had been years since we had someone share with us why the two of us being to together was so "wrong." Maybe we've gotten those 'looks' when holding hands at the park or the grocery store, but we stopped noticing.

At least I know I did.

It was finally some time, years ago, that I felt like world didn't care anymore. Then there was a small shift in the society when gay marriage was finally legalized, and we didn't make a great big deal of it, but it was a big deal for so many people that it was inevitable to feel it.

As a matter of fact, sitting here in silence next to the woman I love, I barely realized how big of a deal this woman and her attack on us was to Emily.

It was an inalienable right that we pursue happiness, and by opening her mouth, this stupid woman attacked that right. Emily was my happiness, there was and probably never will be a happy moment or memory where she isn't involved.

Em spent a very important period of her life struggling with this: struggling to be happy with who she knew she was, she didn't even think she could be both at the same time! The hate she was afraid she'd face kept her from it. And she shied away from becoming herself - her whole self - for the sake of not dealing with people like that lady across the aisle.

I wish she had shared more, but I know it was something she didn't think was important to talk about. Still, I never really had to deal with what Em did. My mom died before I think she really knew how I loved Emily and my dad stopped caring about what I did altogether a long time ago.

There was no coming out to my friends because I think they somehow always knew, even before I did. And Emily was...is the only girl I will ever be with and any time someone tried to discriminate or judge us, she was the one to stick up for the both of us.

She either told them off or she grabbed my hand and decided that the people around us didn't deserve our company.

Emily is the strongest person I know.

If the universe blesses me with child of my own one day, I pray his or her heart is as big as Em's.

There are terrorists, rapists, felons and murderers living among us and instead there are self-righteous bastards that want to tell us what we do and who we are is wrong? No, that's complete-

"You should close your eyes and get some rest." Emily's voice cut through my thoughts and after a moment, I felt the effect her words had on me and I found myself scooting closer to her and trying to relax.

She smiled down at me and tapped my forehead, "you're not supposed to be thinking so hard. This is our vacation."

She was right, "that's true, but I could say the same to you, You," I grabbed her hand that was still fisted against the armrest and uncurled her fingers, her fingernails left pale indents in her palm, "you, are supposed to be relaxed."

"I am." Em held open her other hand and caressed my head, running her slender fingers easily through my hair, "I'm fine."

But I knew her more than she thought sometimes, "she's just one woman, Em."

"One here," she emphasized, "but she's not the only one. She's over there clutching her bible like it'll protect her from us," Emily scoffed, jutting her chin over her shoulder, "the version of God she believes in will condemn us to hell." Emily was only mocking, there was something deeper behind this though.

"Hey," I grabbed her face so she would look down at me, "you don't believe that."

"No, I don't but, I think about us all the time Alison. My life, the rest of it, I see it with you. And I know we were only joking and being metaphorical that one time with Hanna, but I see mini versions of us running around too. I don't want them growing up if there will be people that are going to try to tell them-,"

"Tell them what?" I cut her off. "People with no eyes could see how much I love you, and how much you love me. So any child - metaphorical or not - that we raise will know that and not care, and they'll be stronger than the haters."

"I do love you but-,"

"Then that's it, you don't need to worry about anything else, it's not your job to teach that woman or anyone else for that matter why she's so wrong, Emily." She was starting to worry me, this is not how I imagined the flight to the City of Love to go. "You can't fix the world," I added as an afterthought.

I watched her shoulders drop and she closed her eyes, leaning against the seat. A hum was her only response, and normally I would be content with that, but she made me worried, she doesn't get to get off the hook that easily.

"Say it," I poked her stomach and she flinched away, a smile breaking across her face.

Emily tried blindly to swat my hand away, "Say what?"

"You know what I want to hear."

She popped open one eye, seeing me staring right at her and then she closed it, "no, I'll pass."

"Emmm," I whined, knowing how much-

"I hate when you do that."

I laughed, poking her stomach again, "then?"

"Fine," she looked at me, "you're right."

"There, not so hard."

"Shush already."

"Wait, one more thing."

"What is it now?"

"Three words."

"Hmm, is it 'you are annoying'?"

"No! Emily!"

"Would you two please be quiet?"

"Mother fu- listen lady, we can do whatever the hell we want. No one else seems to have a problem with me sitting next to my girlfriend while I talk to her about whatever I want."

"You're a disgrace, God would never-"

"I grew up with the same GOD DAMN bible lady, and you're not God so I doubt you can speak on his behalf. And last time I went to church with my straight parents and pastor, I don't remember reading anything that said I was committing some kind of sin, no one there turned me down, so if you don't like it, please close your beady little eyes or put in the fucking earphones they give you and watch the fucking movie they play."

Emily didn't even wait for a response, instead she turned her body towards me and huffed, "I love you Ali."

I didn't say anything either, but I felt that that woman was looking at us still so I leaned in closer to Em and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you too."

"Attendent! I need earphones...and some alcohol please!"

I chuckled against Emily's lip, they were as I always remembered them, soft, warm, and a perfect fit for mine.

"You were going to call her a mother fucker weren't you?"

"Ali," Em tried to hide her laugh at the blunt language, "you're impossible."

x-x-x-x-x

**Emily's POV**

Ali fell asleep soon after the second encounter with that absurd woman. I should've been surprised that she felt like she could insult me and Ali again, but the truth was, I wasn't. How I could I be? She didn't understand what it was like to live a life defending - mostly to strangers - that you're so irrevocably in love with someone.

All she seen was two women, not how happy I was before she opened her mouth.

I shouldn't be this upset, I've dealt with far worse, but I hated the fact that I have to think that. I have to think that she wasn't that bad in comparison. I've had worse. There shouldn't even be anything to compare, this should just not happen.

And with what this trip is for and about and why me and Ali are going...

She doesn't deserve to take that away, so she's not.

I asked for a light blanket to throw over me and Ali and I covered us, reclining our seats and holding her closer to me. This was right. All the higher powers known, unknown and believed in or not knew this but more importantly, the two of us knew it, we felt it.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and closed my eyes...I will spend the rest of my life knowing I was lucky enough to find this.

Lucky enough to keep doing things to keep her.

Keep her forever.

x-x-x-x-x

**No One's POV**

The girls managed to sleep for about 6 and a half hours before Emily woke them both up. They were almost over the landing strip, the pilot's accented voice sounding out through the speakers to inform all the passengers that they would be landing soon.

Landing soon, Emily thought.

Land, unboard or deplane, whatever, pick up bags, call a taxi. Land, get off the plane, pick up bags, call a taxi. That was all that was standing between them and the start of forever.

"Ali, we're here love, wake up." Alison groaned like she normally would and rolled over, swatting at Emily's hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon babe, we'll be landing soon." And that spiked her interest. That made her pick the small crust from the corner of her eye and sort her hair into the right places. That made her sit up and reach as far as she could to press her nose to the window like a child and look down below.

Landing soon, Alison thought. The window was cool against her nose and she just waited.

The expanse of billowy shapes made of cotton suspended loosely in the air. The lower they got, they slowly started to clear and give way to the pool of clear sky.

Emily peered out of the window with her girlfriend and smiled, placing her hand on the small of Ali's back and rubbing it in small circles. Moving it around to wrap her hands in the only hand she'd ever want to hold.

"Em?"

"Yeah Ali?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Ali faced Em and just smiled. "For whatever happens next," she shrugged.

"Well that depends," Em teased.

"On what?"

Emily pretended to look around and be stuck deep in thought, thinking she would earn a laugh for pulling it off but instead Alison smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Ow, babe!"

"Don't mess around Em, I asked if you were ready, why do you have to say it depends? What does it depend on?"

The blonde squinted her eyes and Emily swallowed hard, conceding, "okay okay ask me again."

Ali shook her head, "Em, are you ready for what happens next," she sighed lazily.

"Well, will you be there?"

Alison looked around like someone asked if water was wet and answered accordingly, "of course, what do you think?"

"Well then my answer is yes. Ali if you are there, if you are anywhere, then I will be there, I will be right next to you. That's how this works, and that's how it will always works. So what happens next, is you and I get to start a new chapeter in our lives."

"Together?"

"Is water wet?" Emily asked.

"Of course it is, what do you think," Alison laughed mildly.

"I think where you go, I go, where I go, you're as better be there."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, then we'll be like two peas in a pod," Emily jested.

Sure, Ali smirked, like two peas in a pod...only sexier.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_10:27 pm Paris, France_

**Alison's POV**

We did it, we were finally here, and it was real. But it was better than I ever could've thought: the air was crisper, it tasted sweeter, the food made me fuller sooner, and the people invigorated me, the hustle and bustle we ran into reminded me of New York when we moved there for the first time.

The moment we got out off the plane we were giddy with excitement. We called a taxi, where we both exercised our French to the best of our abilities, only to find out when we stopped at the hotel that our driver spoke perfect English.

We were off to a great start. But I know it was only a fraction of the fun and surprises yet to come.

So we checked into the suite: the one Emily insisted that we split the bill for but I know she paid for it all. It was grand and extravagant and...perfect.

Dreamlike.

Em swooped in beside me, dropping the bags she carried and tipping the man who helped bring all the others up, and when he closed the door, she kissed the side of my cheek and gave my upper arm a small pinch.

I was still awake.

I watched her float around the room like the goddess she was and give herself a tour of the place while I did my own in silence.

What I discovered was that the online website did this suite no justice. It was like a portion of a French mansion assigned to us and us only. I couldn't have designed it better in my dreams even if I wanted to.

I walked around, brushing my fingers over everything lightly...despite the pinch, I was making sure it was all real. You can touch things that are real, that's what we're told, but the wind is real, love is real, and pain is real. You can't t touch them all.

So despite the pinch Em gave as assurance, I wanted to feel the things I knew could be felt because they were real.

So I kept walking, slowly shuffling my feet, a light smile played across my mouth.

There was a full kitchen, a living room with a couch, a love-seat, two chairs, a coffee table, electric fireplace and a huge flat-screen tv. The bathroom was too big for two people: a huge old tub standing on lion's paws, the old kind of white tubs that stand alone

I could see the same awe in Emily's face. We snapped pictures to document the whole thing, but nothing could capture the feeling I know we both had. Years from now, my only wish is that we can both remember everything as vividly. Years from now I hope that Em and I have seen more than Paris, that we have scrapbooks full of memories ready to relive them through.

But I could only just focus on this right now. The present. These moments as they were happening.

It was everything I dreamed it would be and then more. I looked over to the woman holding my hand, she was the more. I always knew I'd make it here one day, but to finally have that happen and have Emily here with me. Emily, the Emily Fields...well it was just surreal.

I told myself that if this ever turned out to be a dream, that I would find a way to put myself in a permanent state of rest and sleep, like a coma. I didn't want to wake from this.

Em always assure me that I wouldn't, that we were awake in this together. She would laugh and when I wasn't expecting it, she'd pinch me and tease, "see, you're awake." It was why she pinched me earlier, she was keeping up old habits.

And I was awake. I was awake and I was so happy. The moment my feet hit the ground, I knew this was going to be just the start of something even better. Emily had no clue how we were going to return home...the same...but slightly different. Different for what was weighing down my pocket.

x-x-x-x-x

That day was the best of my life.

Well I'll say the second best because I knew the best day wasn't here yet. It was coming.

So we had just finished our first day in Paris together. It was perfect. Beyond perfect and there was but one thing left for us to do together. The big thing. The main thing, she said. But I knew I had something bigger coming for her.

I argued with myself and Em that maybe our last to do item should've waited when we had a full day to ourselves but Emily convinced me that the night was as young as we were and we had to go now.

She had already bought a pair of 'skip the line' tickets to Champ de Mars, 5 Avenue Anatole France, 75007 Paris, France.

An address home to Gustave Eiffel's iconic, wrought-iron 1889 tower.

The Eiffel Tower.

The prized possession and tourist attraction.

The one thing we were both the most excited to see. And it was a sight like no other when we got up close. The Eiffel Tower at night. It was exactly like I'd read about. Beautiful and grand and almost too perfect to believe. This time, our pictures would do our memories no good.

And I tried to act like I wasn't freaking out on the inside. I acted like getting tickets to the Eiffel Tower at night was not a big deal, but it totally was, it was one of the biggest deals I could've ever imagined

and the perfect day seem to have unraveled unto the night seamlessly.

The croissant flavor was still heavy on my tongue, the view from our hotel room at Hôtel Le Littré - where it was near impossible to book anything let alone a suite with the view we had - was etched fresh into my memory and all the pictures we had taken snapped back through my head.

If there was ever a perfect time to do it, it was now. I should do it now, I told myself.

"Ali?"

I turned my attention back to Emily for the first time in what must have been minutes, "yeah?"

"You okay babe?"

"Huh? Oh - yeah, I'm fine, i was just thinking you know."

"Oh," she looked at me harder and I swear she was reading my mind through my eyes, so I tried to look at anything but her chocolate almond ones.

I said I tried. Doesn't mean I succeeded.

And I didn't.

She looked at me and then right through me.

"If you're tired, we can go back to the hotel babe, the tower isn't going anywhere and according to our plans for tomorrow, neither are we. I just thought we've been looking at it from afar all day, we should end the night up close. But I'm feeling jet lagged too so, you know." And she trailed, waiting for me to

respond.

I started to say that I wasn't tired but my own body betrayed me and I yawned.

"C'mon, we'll come back tomorrow."

"No," I yawned again, "let's do it."

"Wait, all 1,710 steps?"

I almost choked and gripped her arm, making her look directly at her, "no, Emily, it's late, NO."

Emily almost burst into tears from laughing at the terrifying look on her girlfriend's face, "gotcha!"

"Em! Not funny, I love you but I was going to leave if your fitness freak ass was really expecting me to ascend the steps to the moon."

"Ali, you would leave me?"

Emily feigned hurt and Ali scoffed, "over some stairs? Of course not you dummy. If you really wanted to do that, I know I couldn't stop you."

"Because you'd be right next to me?"

"No."

"What? But I thought-,"

"You kidding, do you know me at all? My ice cream for breakfast eating ass would be right on your back."

So a chuckle slipped through Emily's lips and she shrugged, "how about just the two stories that most of everyone does then?

"Hmm, how many steps is that?"

"I don't know, I'm not google."

"Some help you are, I'll look myself."

Emily grabbed Ali's hand before she slipped it into her purse, "Ali, yes or no, stop it."

Her girlfriend returned the laugh and nodded, her head, "two stories and then we're going back to that hotel and ordering hot dessert."

"And," Em raised a brow, "is that all?" She finished with a slight lilt in her voice.

"Oh, you're bad, stop it Em."

"I'm just saying," Em shrugged her shoulders and looked at her shoes innocently.

"Do you want to climb the Eiffel right now or what?"

"Okay, okay," Em stood up straight and held out her hand, "c'mon."

x-x-x-x-x

"328," Ali gasped behind Emily. She was winded. Not the let me stand and breathe in for a second. She was the hands on her knees, screaming at everyone behind her to hold their horses, Emily why didn't we bring water and better shoes, lungs on fire, I'll roll down the steps to get down, what the fuck, kind of winded.

And Emily wore a I'm sorry please forgive her, I love her dearly, look.

"Emily Fields, that was 328 steps that I will love counting even more when you're the one carrying me down them." Don't let her fool you, there was a pause for air after every 3 or so words, so Em just followed each with a slow nod.

"You done?"

"Emmmm," Ali whined, "my legs are fucking cramping."

"Aliiiiiii," Emily whined back, "you're fine," she deadpanned, "now come here."

"No, I can't move."

"Ali, it wasn't a question, get your ass over here." Emily pointed to the ground right beside her.

Alison's POV

Well, I had no damn choice but to suck it up, ignore the clenching muscles, on the way up, Em tried to teach me the proper name. Right now I believe the fire of a thousand exploding suns was originated from my gluteus maxiwhatever and rectus femorthingy...something like that.

And I wish I could be mad at her, I wish I was in as good a shape as her, but when I stood beside her and looked out over the city of light and of course the city of love.

From this vantage point, it was like looking out into a portrait. But it wasn't a still like a portrait - it was nor longer a collection of static buildings and beamlike moonlight - it was more like a living and breathing entity, shining and breathing at us.

The sky was clear and even just from the second floor, all 328 brutal steps, the moon seemed just that much closer.

I could feel Emily gravitate towards me and I her, and soon we were shoulder to shoulder...or my shoulder to her upper arm, and I took the opportunity to rest my head against her, finally feeling my breathing start to regulate.

And we stayed like that for I don't even know how long. It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, hell if not for the fact that the moon was still hanging above us, it could've been days. And I would've stayed there if not for the fact that Em had to shake me lightly to get my attention.

I had no idea I had shut my eyes until I opened them and re-familiarized myself with the view in front of me.

Emily has the wind lightly blowing through her perfectly messy bun, the slight shine of sweat sparkling to mimic the city lights and she had the barely-there smile playing on her lips.

"Em-" "Ali-"

We laughed and shook heads at one another. It happens often enough that we should be used to it, but we laugh nonetheless every time. We'd do it when the waiter came to ask if we were ready, when they asked if we wanted dessert, it happened when we were silent in thought and were wondering what to put on the TV.

And so it happened again now, and I had no idea if what we were going to say to each other next was the same thing. I had planned this for ages. I didn't think I'd be doing it now though. I planned to do it when we were getting pushed down the French riviera by a short man wearing a beret and a striped shirt serenading us with something in French.

But it felt right right now so-

"There's something I want to tell you."

We did it again.

**No One's POV**

But this time, the laughter was nervous and they threw their eyes away from the gaze of the other.

"You go first-" "You go first-"

Emily put her hands against the railing and put her hand behind Ali's back, bringing them closer together, "okay Ali, babe, I love you, but 90% of the time, I let you go, and this is important, so I want to be the one to talk."

Alison swallowed and nodded, nervous and anxious, a cold sweat running down her spine.

"Okay, Em," she exhaled heavily, "okay, you go, but then me."

Em nodded her head quickly and rubbed her hands together, looking out toward the city and then back at Alison, "god Ali, I love your eyes, and I don't know how I'm going to get through this while I have to look at them the whole time."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I shouldn't be this nervous to just speak, after all that's all it is, I'll just be talking, nothing to that, we talk all the time."

"Babe?"

"I'm doing it again, I'm sorry, there really is something I want to tell you, it's no new news, you know this, I know this so-"

"I'm usually the one who gets like this, so shut your mouth now and then open it when you're ready."

Emily opened her mouth only to shut it and nod her head counting in one and then, two deep breaths.

"Okay, Ali, you know I love you. I have always loved you, since we were young and I had no idea what the word really meant, I have loved you. I love you now and I know I will love you for as long as this heart of mine stays beating in my chest. I will love all of you unconditionally and without question because I can't think of doing it any other way.

"We've been through hell and back, we've weathered storms that no experienced sailor could make it through so it's with every fiber in me that I want to stay with you always. And what we have is so real, I want to do everything I can to prove that.

"So," she paused to square her shoulders with Ali, "I want to borrow the necklace I gave you for your birthday."

Alison smiled with the tightness in her chest and then frowned, "Em?"

"Just trust me babe, I know you haven't taken it off since I gave it to you, but just this one time, make the exception, will you?"

"Em, I don't understand."

"You will babe," Em rushed, "please, just let me show you."

Alison looked around, the world started to fade away slowly and then everyone started to move like they were trudging through thickened syrup, "o-okay, okay."

She turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder, holding it out in front of her to expose her neck to Emily.

Em undid the latch and slid the small key into the palm of her hand, weighing it with a huge grin on her face.

"Em?"

"Okay Ali, bear with me here, I just need to talk again without being interrupted okay?"

"Okay," Alison agreed quickly, just tell me why you need that back, you said it was-"

"I said it was the key to my heart, even though you already had it a long time ago, I said it was the key. And I was right. It is the key, to my heart, and," she paused to slip her hand in her pocket and pull out a small black velvet box.

Alison's eyes were glued on the box and her heart stopped and picked up again double time, "Emily, Em-"

"My turn Alison...and," she continued, "it is the key to this box."

Ali couldn't believe it, she couldn't think, she couldn't, she just couldn't, this was definitely a dream now, she tried to pinch herself but a hand stopped her. Specifically, Em's hand stopped her and then Emily was smiling and then laughing.

"I'm going to get down on one knee now, because I envisioned this for a long time now, and I think it'd be nice for you to see me do this, since you were the one to go all out to ask me to first be your girlfriend, but if I do that, you have to keep it together long enough for me to say what I kept repeating in my head the whole flight here, okay?"

Ali was speechless, she just bit in her smile and nodded so fast her hair fell in loose tendrils on either side of her face.

"Ali, we've known each other for most of our lives, and it's my biggest dream to keep getting to know you for the rest of it. When I realized I loved you, I knew it wasn't puppy love, I knew it was more than friendship, I knew it was more than stolen kisses in libraries and I couldn't accept the unrequited love. So I waited for you because I knew you were worth it and I couldn't give up. There was a time when I stopped, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Nothing about us is easy, we don't color inside the lines, and I love that I wake up every day knowing that the person whose waist my arms are wrapped around are yours. I want to love you in every way I can think of forever Ali, just you and me. You're my person, and," this is where she dropped to one knee, slowly gaining the attention of those around her, "I would want nothing more than for you to become my wife."

There was a steady stream of quieted tears flooding the planes of Alison's cheeks. Her chest was so hot she thought it would explode.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, you infuriate me and sometimes you burn the cookies and forget to turn off the curling iron in the morning. But I love you in a way even the most perfect words cannot describe, will you marry me so that I can spend the rest of our forever just loving you?"

Emily was looking up into Ali's eyes, the blue looking exactly like a flood. Ali looked down to see that Em had opened the small velvet box, revealing the perfect ring if there ever was one. The cut, color, the damn clarity of it, she most likely had it custom made, it was fit for a princess.

A few moments passed and Emily cleared her throat, "babe, say something."

Ali snapped out of her daze and laughed. She laughed and smiled and looked up to blink some of the tears out of her eyes, finally answering in a mocking tone, "well that depends Em."

"What? Ali, I just-"

"I know what you did, I know, but first, there's the thing that I want to say."

Emily looked around nervously, "um, Ali, this is kind of a pressing issue, can't it wait?"

"No," Alison beamed, "it can't."

It was Ali's turn to pull a small box from a hidden pocket.

"I don't want to dampen the surprise from what you had to 'say' but once again, it looks like we had the same thing on our minds."

And like a mirror, she got down on one knee in front of Emily and opened the small blue box, another custom made ring, designed to what Em thought was perfection.

"I will marry you, but that depends if you will marry me." Her voice was shaking and Emily was experiencing the twin waterfalls coming from her tear ducts. "Em, you are my best friend, you always have been, there has never ever been a day where I doubted that you would be here for me when I needed you. There have been times where I have hurt you, and you stayed, I make you angry, I sometimes say the wrong thing or buy the wrong soap for the washer. I am not perfect.

"You know I am beyond perfect, but everyday, you do things to make me feel perfect for you. Sometimes I still don't think I am, and that's why I want to spend the rest of our forever," she repeated with pride, "showing you how much I love you, because that's what you deserve.

"I used to get these crazy butterflies, I had anxiety attacks after the first date you let me take you on and I damn near killed myself when we drove to Lover's Peak, but now, years later with you, I look at you and I don't know, I'm calm, I'm at peace. Brown eyes have always just been brown eyes until I realized I loved you. I realized I loved you and your eyes became home to me.

"And I love being home with you, I love every second with you. I will jump off cliffs and dive in front of a bullet for you. We've been through hell and back, so this is the easy part now. Me marrying you, depends on if you will marry me. Because you also infuriate me when you make me watch ESPN and I miss my reality TV shows or when you park on the left side in the driveway and when you leave your Nike's in my office after a run, you're not perfect, but you're perfect for me and in this crazy life I have, I don't want to spend it any other way than married to you.

"Emily Catherine Fields, will you give me the greatest pleasure in the world and marry me?"

Both women were on their knees confessing their love and neither heard the three loud sniffles coming from just a few feet away.

Instead they shared a heated look, intense and full of love and answered each other with a kiss, the boxes falling, forgotten on the floor and rings slipping into place, just above the knuckle on their ring finger of their left hands, a perfect fit for both.

"Yes" "Yes"

"Finally."

"I know, I ran out of tissue."

"I don't even know if I hit record, why didn't we let Aria hold the camera."

The newly engaged couple stood and turned around, met with a crowd of smiling, hand clasping people, some glossy eyed women, smirking young boys and then...their three best friends.

They wiped at their tears, grabbed hands and let the small audience clap for them, looking smitten and completely happy, the face eating grins giving no sign of going away.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ali walked up to them, "I told you I'd do it tomorrow!"

"What? Ali you knew they were here?"

"Hey, Em, nice to see you too," Hanna bit, still messing with the camera in her hands, "congratulations by the way."

"Ali," Em let go of her hand and pouted like a child, crossing her arms over her chest, "explain."

x-x-x-x-x

_**AN: you know what to do...comment and leave your thoughts lovelies...next chapter coming soon, I wrote parts of it after I wrote the first chapter lol, it hit me right in the feels when I re-read it earlier, can't wait to hear from you all.**_

_**Love, Lina**_


End file.
